El surgimiento de los Arcángeles
by Lady Elendil Larantha
Summary: Segunda parte de la Saga de los Arcangeles...continuacion de Arcangeles: los inicios...importante leer la primera parte para entender la historia...resumen completo dentro...tras terminar sus entrenamientos el trio recibe la carta de Hogwarts
1. Callejón Diagon

**Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: <strong>Elizabeth, Remus y James han terminado sus entrenamientos y controlan la mayoria de sus herencias...ahora han sido aceptados en Hogwarts donde tendran que lidiar con la vida estudiantil de cualquier adolescentes...pero sus vidas no pueden ser tan sencillas, ya que tendran que equilibrar sus tareas con "estudiantes comunes de Hogwarts" junto con entrenamientos, misiones, intentos de asesinato, torneos, y sobre todo con el juramento que hicieron.

Toda la historia trascurre durante sus años en Hogwarts y poco de recien graduados.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: "Callejón Diagon"<strong>

_15 de agosto de 1981_

_Callejón Diagon, Londres_

_15:00 hrs_

Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorreante, estaba sirviendo su comida a unas personas cuando llegaron cinco misterioso personas….todos llevaban capas negras con las capuchas sobre sus caras. Los cinco misteriosos bajaron sus capuchas rebelando su identidad. Ángel, Baltazar, Anabel, Remus y Elizabeth hicieron su aparición por la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante. Las pocas personas que se encontraban en el bar voltearon a verlos. La visión de los cinco era interesante e impotente.

Baltazar vestía completamente de negro de los pies a la cabeza, lo que hacía resaltar su piel pálida. Ángel iba vestido también de negro pero su ropa era mucho más elaborada y elegante, su capa de viaje un broche plateado antiguo. Anabel llevaba un hermoso vestido verde obscuro finamente bordado con tintes plateados. Remus vestía pantalones negros, un suéter negro que cubría una camisa blanca. Elizabeth vestía un hermoso vestido negro con bordados del mismo color.

Juntos lucían importantes, la mirada segura e incluso algo arrogante les hacía parecer hostiles. Su andar era altivo que les infundía un aire impasible.

Tom, el tabernero, de inmediato se les acerco haciendo una leve reverencia al tiempo que ofrecía sus servicios. No era común ver a gente de esa alcurnia en la taberna, por lo que Tom salió a darles las mejores atenciones.

Algunos de los presentes miraron la escena completamente sorprendidos, especialmente aquellas familias muggle que llevaban a sus hijos al Callejón Diagon por primera vez.

Tras escuchar al tabernero, Baltazar rechazo cualquier ofrecimiento con una voz tersa y fría, sabía que la gente lo miraba y que tantos ojos sobre ellos empezaban a incomodar a los niños, por lo que tras despedirse cortésmente de Tom, guio a su familia rumbo a la puerta trasera donde estaba la entrada al Callejón Diagon.

La primera visión que ofreció el Callejón era una de bullicio total, sus calles adoquinadas se extendían hasta perderse de vista, los magos se arremolinaban fuera de las tiendas haciendo que las tiendas lucieran más pequeñas de lo que realmente eran.

Remus y Elizabeth estaban completamente emocionados, había muchas cosas nuevas en el Callejón desde la última vez que lo visitaron y ambos estaban ansiosos por explorarlo, pero no podían correr a lo loco…después de todos eran unos Van de Rue y siempre se muestran tranquilos y elegantes.

"Bien chicos, ¿a qué hora quedaron de verse con su amigo?"- pregunto Ángel

"A las 15:30 hrs en la heladería Florean y Fortescue"- contesto Remus

"Bien, faltan 20 minutos….vayamos a la heladería y nos comemos un helados mientras esperamos a su amigo"- dijo Baltazar. Elizabeth volteo a ver a Anabel con una mirada interrogante.

"Baltazar quiere conocer a James y asegurase que es de confianza"- contesto Anabel a la pregunta muda de Elizabeth

"Ya veo, en ese caso vayamos a la heladería a esperar a James para que Baltazar puede hacer su inspección"- dijo Elizabeth

"Yo no quiero hacer una inspección, solamente me quiero asegurar que no los va a lastimar"-dijo Baltazar

"Y te lo agradecemos Baltazar"- empezó a decir Remus

"Pero eso no es necesario"- termino Elizabeth

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto Ángel con curiosidad

"Porque realizamos el ritual de hermanos de batalla….."- empezó a explicar Remus

"…..y solo se logra cuando existe confianza y deseo de hacer el bien a tu compañero"- termino Elizabeth

"¿Cuándo lo realizaron?"- pregunto Anabel

"Hace poco más de un mes"- dijo Remus

"Bien….vamos a la heladería"- contesto Baltazar

* * *

><p>Los cinco se dirigieron a la heladería Florean y Fortescue, en donde compraron un helado cada uno de ellos y se sentaron en las mesas que daban a la calle para esperar a James y a su familia. Pasaron unos cinco minutos los cinco en silencio un poco incomodo y tenso<p>

"¿Están seguros de lo que hicieron?"- pregunto Baltazar

"Si"- contestaron Remus y Elizabeth

"Bien, los apoyo"- contesto Baltazar

"Nosotros igual"- dijeron Anabel y Ángel

"Gracias"- contestaron Remus y Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Los cinco continuaron comiendo su helado mientras esperaban a James en silencio pero en esta ocasión era un silencio cómodo y tranquilo. Después de unos minutos se escucho la campanita de la puerta sonar para dar pasado a una pareja junto con su hijo.<p>

"LIZ…REMUS"- grito James con alegría llamando su atención con las manos.

"JAMES"- gritaron Liz y Remus con alegría.

"Por fin…hemos esperado unos eternidad a que llegaras"- dijo Elizabeth una vez que James y sus padres se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban.

"Ooohh, no es para tanto…solamente nos retrasamos 10 minutos….y debo agregar a mi favor que no fue mi culpa"- dijo James

"Está bien, por esta ocasión lo dejaremos pasar"- dijo Remus

"Ooohh, muchas gracias su majestad….ha sido muy benevolente conmigo"- dijo James con burla haciendo una reverencia.

"Lo sabemos…pero cuenta ¿Qué tal el resto de tu verano?"- pregunto Elizabeth

"Muy bien pero un poco aburrido porque no tenía nadie con quien llevar a cabo mis travesuras"- dijo James con tristeza

"Pobre de mi niño, estaba solo y abandonado"- dijo Elizabeth fingiendo estar dolida y triste.

"Lo sé pero…."- empezó a decir James

"Toc….toc….."- tosió alguien interrumpiendo la plática del trió.

"Princesa, ¿no nos piensas presentar a tu amigo y a sus padres?"- pregunto Baltazar

"La verdad no se…..ya sabes…..siempre que les presento a alguien las cosas terminan mal"- dijo Elizabeth fingiendo estar triste

"Si Liz tiene razón…las presentaciones siempre terminan mal"- colaboro Remus

"Eso no es cierto enanos"- dijo Ángel

"Pero los chicos tienen razón"- dijo Anabel apoyando a los chicos al darse cuenta que les querían jugar una broma a sus tíos.

"¿Si?...haber mencionen una ocasión"- reto Baltazar muy serio

"Exacto, díganos una ocasión en donde todo salió mal"- dijo Ángel igual de serio

"Jajajajaja…"- rieron los cuatro chicos al ver las caras de Ángel y Baltazar

"Oh Merlín…ustedes no aguantan nada"- dijo James

"No es gracioso"- dijo Baltazar serio

"Oh vamos Baltazar…claro que es gracioso….debieron ver sus caras"- dijo Anabel

"La apoyo…pero para que no se enojen haremos las presentaciones"- dijo Remus

"Tíos, primita…ellos son los Potter…..el es Lord Charlus Potter, ella es Lady Dorothea Potter, y el peque es el joven Lord James Potter…Lord, Lady Potter, James…..les presento a Lord Baltazar, Lord Ángel y Lady Anabel"- dijo Elizabeth. Al terminar las presentaciones los seis hicieron una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

"Un placer conocer a la familia de Elizabeth y Remus"- dijo Dorothea

"El placer es todo nuestro"- contesto Ángel

"Bien, perfecto….ya están hechas las presentaciones…ahora qué tal si nos vamos a hacer las compras"- dijo Elizabeth

"Me parece perfecto, princesa"- dijo Baltazar

"Igual a mi"- dijeron Ángel, Anabel, Remus y James

"Perfecto…. ¿alguno de ustedes necesita conseguir algún material a parte de nosotros tres?"- pregunto Elizabeth

"Nosotros necesitamos conseguir unas cosas para Brian y Jared"- dijo Ángel

"Nosotros necesitamos comprar algunos cosas que se ocupan en la casa"- dijo Dorothea

"Bien, en ese caso…..claro si les parece….los Sres. Potter pueden ir juntos a conseguir sus cosas, Ángel y Baltazar a conseguir las cosas de Brian y Jared…..y Anabel nos puede acompañar a James, Remus y a mí a comprar las cosas de la escuela"- propuso Elizabeth

"Por nosotros no hay problema"- dijeron Ángel y Baltazar

"No lo sé….son muy pequeños para que estén solos en el Callejón…..que pasa si sucede algo"- dijo Dorothea preocupada

"Sra. Potter…..le aseguro que nos los dejaríamos ir solo si no supiéramos que se pueden defender en caso de ser necesario, además Anabel los estarían acompañando y ella es mayor de edad…..por lo que puede hacer magia de ser necesario"- explico Baltazar

"¿Qué tan seguros están de ellos?"- pregunto Charlus

"Completamente….nosotros mismos verificamos que fuera así, antes de venir aquí"- dijo Baltazar.

"Está bien…seguiremos con el plan de Elizabeth pero al menor indicio de peligros ustedes cuatro se refugiaran y de ser posible irán al Caldero Chorreante"- indico Charlus

"Claro Papa/ Sr. Potter…"- dijeron los cuatro- "…después de salvar a todos los inocentes que encontremos"- termino el trio muy bajito por lo que solamente los escucharon los vampiros.

"Bien…..vayan y nos vemos en dos horas en la librería Flourish y Blotts para ir a comprar sus varitas y las cosas que hagan faltan"- dijo Charlus

"Claro/ por supuesto"- dijo el resto

"Bien, James aquí hay 100 galeones…si necesitas mas dejara las cosas apartadas y después iremos para pagar por ellas…..no vayas a malgastar el dinero"- indico Charlus

"Claro papa, no te preocupes"- dijo James

"Chicos, ya saben que hacer….Anabel los gastos corren por nuestra cuenta, así que no dejes que ellos paguen nada"- dijo Baltazar

"Pero….."- empezaron a protestar Remus y Elizabeth

"Nada…..ya tuvimos esta plática"- dijo Ángel

"Está bien…..gracias"- dijeron ambos chicos.

"Perfecto, chicos vayan a la aventura"- dijo James con diversión

* * *

><p>Los cuatro chicos salieron de la heladería después de despedirse. Al salir de la tienda se encontraron con gente riendo, niños jugando o apiñados en el escaparate viendo las cosas que se exhibían en el escaparate.<p>

Los cuatro chicos decidieron ir primero al boticario a conseguir los ingredientes y calderos que ocupaban para la escuela….agregando uno que otro ingrediente que les podría ser de utilidad. Después se dirigieron al Emporio de Lechuzas para buscar alguna lechuza de mascota para Liz y Remus, ya que James ya tenía una…..La lechuza de Remus termino siendo una completamente gris con los ojos color miel mientras que la lechuza de Elizabeth era completamente negra con los ojos del mismo color….además todos compraron golosinas para sus lechuzas. Luego del emporio decidieron ir a la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkine para conseguir todo el uniforme que les pedían. Cuando entraron fueron recibidos por la dueña de la tienda quien los atendió con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Hogwarts, guapos?"- pregunto Madame Malkine sonriente.

Madame Malkine hizo pasar a los cuatro al área de probadores y le indico a los chicos que se subieran a un banquito para poder tomarles las medidas, una vez que los chicos lo hicieron les deslizo por la cabeza una larga túnica de donde empezó a cortar a la medida de cada uno de ellos con ayuda de la varita. Mientras los chicos se probaban las túnicas, Anabel escogió las capas de invierno y los guantes de piel de dragón de cada uno de ellos. Una vez que terminaron y le pagaron a Madame Malkine por las capas, los cuatro se dirigieron a la librería para esperar a sus familias.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro chicos entraron y empezaron a checar los libros que se encontraban en la entrada en lo que llegaban sus padres…todo se encontraba en tranquilidad y armonía cuando los cuatro tuvieron un mal presentimiento…..segundo después se escucho una gran explosión cerca de la tienda. Los cuatro chicos por instinto se lanzaron al suelo y cubrieron sus cabezas para protegerse de los proyectiles que pudieran generar la explosión, y una gran humareda cubrió la tienda.<p>

Pasados unos segundos Anabel, Elizabeth, Remus y James se levantaron de un salto.

"Chicos, yo iré a ver qué sucede afuera….ustedes verifiquen que todos están bien"- dijo Anabel

Anabel salió de la tienda haciéndose paso entre la gente que se había levantado tras la explosión e intentaban salir a la calle y enterarse de lo que ocurría. Cuando consiguió salir vio como la gente corría calle bajo, con dirección al Caldero Chorreante. La gente gritaba despavorida, el terror se veía en sus ojos y rostros, los niños lloraban. Algunas de las personas iban heridas y se podía ver la sangre recorriendo algunas partes de sus cuerpos.

"¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunto Anabel a un hombre que logro detener.

"Nos atacan"- dijo el hombre

"¿Quiénes?"- apremio Anabel

"Darksight, vampiros y magos oscuros"- dijo el hombre – "hay hecho explotar varias zonas del Callejon"

"Bien, gracias…ahora busque refugio"- indio Anabel

Anabel lo soltó…..dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la librería.

"¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto Remus en cuanto la vio entrar a la tienda.

"Estamos bajo ataque"- dijo Anabel provocando que la gente de la tienda empezara a llorar y gritar desesperados.

"SILENCIO"-grito Elizabeth provocando que todos se callaran - "¿Quiénes?"

"Darksight, vampiros y magos oscuros según me dijeron pero no estoy segura del último"- contesto Anabel

"Puede ser licántropos…muchas personas los confunden con magos oscuros cuando no están transformados"- dijo James

"Mmmmm…estoy de acuerdo con James"- dijo Remus

"Yo también…..así que el ataque es provocado por vampiros, licántropos y darksight"- resumió Liz.

"Exacto"- confirmo Anabel

"Bien, ¿entonces qué vamos a hacer?"- pregunto James

"Pelear"- dijeron Anabel y Elizabeth

"Están locos….son solo niños…no pueden estar considerando salir a pelear"- dijo un hombre que se encontraba en la tienda que hasta el momento solamente había escuchado la conversación de los chicos igual que el resto de las personas que se encontraban ahí.

"Pero no podemos hacer magia somos menores de edad"- dijo Remus sin hacer caso de los dicho por el hombre.

"Tiene razón, Remus"- dijo James

"Cierto, la ley dice que los menores de edad no pueden hacer magia pero no dice nada sobre otras armas"- dijo Elizabeth

"Que no entienden son darksight, vampiros y licántropos los que están afuera"- dijo el hombre tratando de impedir a su parecer una locura

"Es cierto, no dice nada sobre otro tipo de armas"- dijo James sin hacer caso del hombre

"Entonces, ¿Cómo nos dividimos?"- pregunto Remus.

"Estaba pensando en Anabel contigo y James conmigo"- dijo Elizabeth

"Estoy de acuerdo"- contestaron los otros tres.

"Ok, entonces ya está decidido"- dijo Anabel

"Si"- dijo Elizabeth

"Antes de salir hay que poner esta gente a salvo"- dijo James

"De acuerdo"- contestaron los otros tres.

"Están locos…solamente van a provocar que los maten"- dijo el hombre

Tras las palabras del hombre, el pánico empezó a cundir por todo el local.

"¡Vamos a morir!"- dijo una mujer en un ataque de pánico.

Los chicos decidieron controlar la situación antes de que empeorara. Lo único que estaban consiguiendo era asustar a los niños y a los muggles que se encontraban en el local durante el ataque.

"Tranquilícense"- dijo Elizabeth- "No debe cundir el pánico, están asustando a los niños"

"¡AHHH!"- el grito de la mujer hizo que los chicos se giraran para ver como un darksight, un vampiro y un licántropo entraban por una de las ventanas.

Antes de que cualquiera de los tres terminara de entrar, Anabel había formado una bola de energía en su mano y se la había lanzado al demonio que había salido volando, Remus había convocado su espada y había decapitado al darksight…James había convocado una daga de plata y la había lanzado justo al corazón del licántropo mientras que Elizabeth había convocado una daga de diamante de fuego y la había lanzado al corazón del vampiro provocando que se volviera cenizas. Anabel pensó en sus espadas y estas aparecieron en sus manos. Se coloco la suya en su lugar y les entrego a James y Elizabeth las suyas, quienes colocaron las espadas en su lugar.

"Por favor, háganme caso. Colóquense todos detrás del mostrador, allí no los verán y los atacantes pasaran de largo"- dijo Anabel en forma autoritaria.

La gente comenzó a obedecer a Anabel. Ella y los chicos ayudaron a los heridos a llegar al mostrador.

* * *

><p>"Bien, todos quédense aquí durante el ataque….pondré algunos escudos protectores para que estén seguros pero no se confíen…si algunos de los atacantes los ve, vendrá a matarlos y los escudos no podrán evitarlo"- explico Anabel<p>

"Pero los niños, no puedes permitir que vayan contigo"- dijo el hombre

"Ellos vendrán conmigo…..y antes que me interrumpas, se que ellos se pueden defender de esas bestias y que no les pasara nada porque nos mantendremos los cuatro juntos todo el tiempo"- aclaro Anabel

"Anabel, apúrate con los escudos…..el ataque se está volviendo más agresivo y necesitamos ir a ayudar"- dijo Elizabeth

"No te preocupes, los escudos ya están….los puse mientras hablaba con el hombre"- dijo Anabel

"Perfecto, entonces vayamos"- dijo Remus

"Chicos… ¿Cuál es la posibilidad que el ataque lo haya dirigido Ethelred?"- pregunto James

"Muchas"- contesto Elizabeth y Remus. James asintió para confirmar que entendió el ataque pudo ser provocado para atraparlos a ellos.

* * *

><p>Anabel, Elizabeth, Remus y James salieron de la tienda y empezaron a correr en sentido contrario a las demás personas que huían, pocas eran las personas que se quedaban para luchar. Por el camino se tuvieron que enfrentar a algunos darksight, vampiros y licántropos que salían por todas partes, sin separarse de las parejas asignadas…después de todo era una estrategia de lucha que les habían enseñado con mucho énfasis.<p>

Elizabeth miraba a todos lados desesperado junto a ella se encontraba James. Vio a lo lejos peleando a Ángel y Baltazar contra los atacantes, cerca de ellos se encontraba Charlus con un grupo de magos. Pasados unos segundos vio como los aurores y agentes empezaban a aparecer en diferentes partes del Callejón, lo cual la relajo un poco.

Pasados unos minutos, los cuatro se volvieron a reunir y continuaron peleando juntos mientras ayudaban a las personas a salir del Callejón y refugiarse en alguna de las tiendas. Poco a poco, los cuatro se empezaron a acercar al centro de la batalla en donde se encontraban Ángel, Baltazar, Charlus, la elite de los aurores y algunos agentes. Cuando llegaron el olor a sangre se les metió por las fosas nasales y les dio ganas de vomitar, incluida Anabel. Comenzaron a luchar con todo darksight, vampiro o licántropo que se les ponía enfrente de manera espectacular por lo que poco a poco empezaron a llamar la atención de los ahí reunidos. Después de unos segundos Ángel y Baltazar los reconocieron.

"¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?"- siseo Baltazar sin dejar de pelear

"Pelear…..que no es evidente"- contesto Elizabeth

"¿y se puede saber con el permiso de quien?"- pregunto Ángel atravesando el corazón de un vampiro.

"De nosotros"- dijo Remus

"Además…como se pueden dar cuenta, podemos defendernos bien"- dijo James

"A mí ni me miren…traten de detener a ese trío…..además es más seguro que estén con nosotros peleando, a que hayan salido a loco ellos solos"- dijo Anabel

"Bien…..pero no se alejen de nosotros"- dijo Baltazar

Los seis continuaron luchando…pero eso era una masacre, con excepción de ellos seis y los pocos agentes que se encontraban ahí, eran pocos los magos que sabían pelear adecuadamente con vampiros y licántropos….y ni que decir con darksight. De pronto se escucho una explosión muy cerca de ellos, por lo que Ángel, Baltazar y Anabel se lanzaron sobre Remus, Elizabeth y James respectivamente para cubrirlos.

Los seis abrieron los ojos, parpadearon un par de veces. Los chicos tosieron un poco por el polvo levantado por la explosión. Los seis se pusieron de pie y miraron a su alrededor. El polvo se había disipado un poco por algunos hechizos lanzados por los aurores y agentes. La gente estaba tirada en el suelo, algunos de ellos con heridas en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Algunos atacantes y magos estaban muertos porque los alcanzo la onda de la explosión. Todos se comenzaban a poner en pie, y tras unos segundos continuaron con las peleas como si la explosión no hubiera sucedido.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth y James se encontraban peleando espalda con espalda igual que Ángel y Baltazar y Remus y Anabel. La ropa de los seis se encontraba manchada de sangre y estaban empezando a agotarse. De repente se escucho el grito de ¡RETIRADA!...y los darksight, vampiros y licántropos desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado.<p>

"¿Cómo se encuentran todos?"- pregunto Baltazar

"Cansado(a)"- dijeron Ángel y Anabel

"Un poco molida pero bien"- dijo Elizabeth

"Igual que Liz"- dijeron Remus y James

"Bien, perfecto"- dijo Baltazar- "Ahora vayamos…"

"¡ALTO!"- se oyó el grito de una voz familiar.

Los seis se giraron a donde provenía la voz y se encontraron con varias varitas apuntándoles.

"Pero qué demonios"- dijo Baltazar

"RINDANSE Y ENTREGUEN A LOS REHENES"- dijo Charlus

"¿Rehenes? Pero papá de que estás hablando ¿Cuáles rehenes?"- dijo James desconcertado.

"No te preocupes hijo, te salvaremos de esos vampiros"- dijo Charlus

"¿Vampiros?"- pregunto Remus

"Si, ustedes relájense y no se preocupen, no les sucederá nada"- dijo Charlus con seguridad

"Sr. Potter creo que usted está equivocado….nosotros no somos rehenes, y ellos no son los vampiros que nos atacaron si no al contrario , nos ayudaron durante el ataque"- dijo Elizabeth

"Es cierto papa"- dijo James al ver a su padre dudar

"Entonces, explíquenme que hacen aquí"- dijo Charlus

"Salimos a ayudar durante el ataque"- dijo Remus

"No esperan que crea que ustedes lucharon durante el ataque"- dijo Charlus con burla

"Es cierto, le puede preguntar a los aurores o agentes…..ellos nos vieron luchar junto con Baltazar, Ángel y Anabel"- dijo Elizabeth

"Eso es cierto, Sr. Potter"- dijo un hombre

"¿Quién es usted?"- pregunto Charlus

"Soy un agente"- respondió el hombre

"Identifíquese"- ordeno Charlus

"No puedo pero nuevo bajarme la capucha si lo desea"- dijo el hombre

"Bien"- dijo Charlus

El hombre bajo su capucha revelando a un hombre joven de cabello negro, piel blanca y unos imponentes ojos verdes (ver foto en profile). Su rostro no podía ser identificado por nadie ya que estaba cubierto por un antifaz negro con adornos dorados (ver foto en profile)…o al menos eso creía él hasta que escucho un susurro…..que gracias a Merlín, solamente Anabel, Ángel, Baltazar, James, Remus, algunos agentes y el lograron escuchar.

"Ángelo"- susurro Elizabeth

Al escuchar el susurro de su nombre, Ángelo volteo a donde provenía el sonido igual que todos los que lograron escucharon. Al ver la cara de la persona que había dicho su nombre que en shock…..no podía creerlo…..su pequeña sobrina que durante los últimos 9 años había creído muerta, estaba viva, frente a él.

"Eleanor"- dijo Ángelo totalmente sorprendido y en shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	2. Reencuentro y desaparición

**Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: "Reencuentro y Desaparición"<strong>

_15 de agosto de 1981_

_Callejón Diagon, Londres_

_19:00 hrs_

"¡ALTO!"- se oyó el grito de una voz familiar.

Los seis se giraron a donde provenía la voz y se encontraron con varias varitas apuntándoles.

"Pero qué demonios"- dijo Baltazar

"RINDANSE Y ENTREGUEN A LOS REHENES"- dijo Charlus

"¿Rehenes? Pero papá de que estás hablando ¿Cuáles rehenes?"- dijo James desconcertado.

"No te preocupes hijo, te salvaremos de esos vampiros"- dijo Charlus con seriedad

"¿Vampiros?"- pregunto Remus desconcertado

"Si, ustedes relájense y no se preocupen, no les sucederá nada"- dijo Charlus con seguridad

"Sr. Potter creo que usted está equivocado….nosotros no somos rehenes, y ellos no son los vampiros que nos atacaron… si no al contrario , nos ayudaron durante el ataque"- dijo Elizabeth

"Es cierto papa"- dijo James al ver a su padre dudar

"Entonces, explíquenme que hacen aquí"- dijo Charlus

"Salimos a ayudar durante el ataque"- dijo Remus como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

"No esperan que crea que ustedes lucharon durante el ataque"- dijo Charlus con burla

"Es cierto, le puede preguntar a los aurores o agentes…..ellos nos vieron luchar junto con Baltazar, Ángel y Anabel"- dijo Elizabeth con seriedad

"Eso es cierto, Sr. Potter"- dijo un hombre con voz profunda

"¿Quién es usted?"- pregunto Charlus

"Soy un agente"- respondió el hombre

"Identifíquese"- ordeno Charlus

"No puedo pero nuevo bajarme la capucha si lo desea"- dijo el hombre

"Bien"- dijo Charlus

El hombre bajo su capucha revelando a un hombre joven de cabello negro, piel blanca y unos imponentes ojos verdes (ver foto en profile). Su rostro no podía ser identificado por nadie ya que estaba cubierto por un antifaz negro (ver foto en profile)…o al menos eso creía él hasta que escucho un susurro…..que gracias a Merlín, solamente Anabel, Ángel, Baltazar, James, Remus, algunos agentes y él lograron escuchar.

"Ángelo"- susurro Elizabeth

Al escuchar el susurro de su nombre, Ángelo volteo a donde provenía el sonido igual que todos los que lograron escucharlo. Al ver la cara de la persona que había dicho su nombre se quedo en shock…..no podía creerlo…..su pequeña sobrina que durante los últimos 9 años había creído muerta, estaba viva, frente a él.

"Eleanor"- dijo Ángelo totalmente sorprendido y en shock.

Ángelo se quedo congelado en su lugar…era como si el tiempo y todo a su alrededor no existiera mientras observaba a su pequeña sobrina frente a él….su ahijada estaba viva, no podía creerlo. Elizabeth empezó a avanzar hacia Ángelo sin importarle las varitas que la estaban apuntando o que su familia le estuviera hablando…frente a ella se encontraba su padrino, una de las pocas personas que había conocido a sus padres, que había convivido con ellos. Finalmente Elizabeth llego a donde se encontraba Ángelo, quien seguía en shock….Ángelo se inclino hasta quedar con una rodilla en el suelo y a la altura de Elizabeth, quedando ambos cara a cara….a pesar de tenerla frente a él, Ángelo aun no podía creer que Liz estuviera viva.

"ELIZABETH"- gritaron varias voces sacando a ambos de sus burbujas. Elizabeth sacudió un poco la cabeza para despejarse, y volteo hacia donde la había llamado.

"¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto Elizabeth aun un poco perdida.

"Eso es lo que queremos saber, princesa"- dijo Baltazar sin importarle el hecho que estaba siendo apuntado por varias varitas.

"Llevamos los últimos tres minutos llamándote"- dijo Ángel

"Pero tú estabas en tu mundo y no nos presentabas atención"- dijo Anabel

"Exacto y estábamos preocupados que ese hombre te haya deslumbrado y te tuviera bajo un hechizo"- continuo Remus

"Y solo no hicimos nada porque parece ser que reconoces al hombre"- termino James

"Ooohh vaya…."- dijo Elizabeth después de unos segundos-"….nos los escuche"

"Bien…..entonces ¿sabes quién es ese hombre?"- pregunto Baltazar

"Si"- dijo Elizabeth

"¿Aliado o enemigo?"- pregunto James

"Aliado"- contesto Elizabeth

"¿Familia?"- pregunto Anabel pero Elizabeth no pudo contestar ya que en ese momento apareció un grupo de encapuchados. Por el uniforme negro y el símbolo que tenían grabado en sus capas varias personas se dieron cuenta que eran agentes.

"Se puede saber que hacen aun aquí si no hay ningún ataque"- pregunto con hombre con voz poderosa y grave.

"Director…..nosotros tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente"- dijo Ángelo

"¿Qué clase de inconveniente?...claro si se puede saber, ya que llevan al menos media hora tratando de solucionarlo"- dijo el hombre enojado

"Pues….veras….lo que sucede es que los aurores no saben diferenciar aliados de enemigos y tuvimos que quedarnos a identificar a los aliados….."- empezó a explicar Ángelo.

"Eso no explica su tardanza"- dijo el hombre

"Si bueno…después tuve que bajarme la capucha para que comprobaran que somos agentes…"- continuo Ángelo

"Ya hablaremos más tarde sobre ello"- dijo el hombre

"Claro….el problema fue que uno de los presentes me reconoció"-termino Ángelo

"QUEEEEE….COMO QUE ALGUIEN TE RECONOCIO"- grito el hombre fuera de sus casillas bajándose la capucha para poder hablar cara a cara con Ángelo

"La verdad es que no me sorprende mucho que lo haya hecho"- dijo Ángelo

"¿Quién demonios de reconoció?"- siseo el hombre

"La verdad no…"- empezó a decir Ángelo

"Fui yo…..abuelito"- interrumpió Elizabeth. La respuesta de Elizabeth nadie se la esperaba….Ángel, Baltazar, Anabel, James y Remus no sabían que Elizabeth tuviera familia en la Agencia….los aurores estaban perdidos desde que Charlus grito la palabra Alto…los agentes ahí presentes, no esperaban que la niña llamara abuelito a su director, solamente una persona lo había hecho y eso fue antes de la muerte de Luthien…..Ángelo no esperaba que reconociera a Will…y finalmente Will no esperaba encontrarse con su nieta perdida cuando llego al Callejón Diagon.

"Eleanor…..mi niña… ¿de verdad eres tú?"- dijo Will

"Mmmmm…claro abuelito…porque te mentiría en algo tan serio"- pregunto Elizabeth con inocencia

"Ooohh mi niña"- dijo Will mientras caminaba hacia Elizabeth y la abrazaba.

Ambos estuvieron así durante algunos minutos sin importarles nada más que el reencuentro que estaban teniendo. Al poco tiempo Ángelo se les unió en el emotivo abrazo quedando los tres abrazados.

"Shhhh….Shhhhh…todo está bien, ya estamos juntos"- susurro Elizabeth cuando se dio cuenta que su abuelo está llorando sobre su hombro.

"Pero….. ¿cómo es esto posible? Cuando llegamos a la su casa, todo era un caos, tus padres y tu hermana estaban muertos y tu no aparecías por ningún lado"- pregunto Will

"No recuerdo muy bien que sucedió después pero sé que estuve con unas personas que me acogieron como si fuera de su familia….después por alguna razón llegue con Baltazar, Ángel y el resto de mis tíos….y he vivido con ellos desde entonces"- contesto en susurros Elizabeth

"Bien…averiguaremos que sucedió, mi princesa…ahora debes venir con nosotros…"- empezó a susurrar Ángelo

"No puedo….de verdad me gustaría ir con ustedes pero no puedo"- susurro en respuesta Elizabeth

"¿Por qué?"- dijo Ángelo

"Es algo difícil de explicar"- susurro Elizabeth

"Tenemos tiempo"- susurro Will

"De hecho no, pero hagamos lo siguiente…les presento a mi familia….cada uno de nosotros regresa a su casa para descansar de la batalla….y después no ponemos de acuerdo para vernos…solamente tendría que ser antes del 1 de septiembre porque ese día inicio la escuela"- explico en susurros Elizabeth

"No creo que…."- empezó a protestar Ángelo

"De hecho es lo mejor"- refuto Will

"Claro abuelito"- dijo Elizabeth mientras volvía a abrazar a su abuelo- "….ahora que les parece si conocen a mi familia"

"Perfecto"- dijeron ambos hombres

"Bien…..vamos"- dijo Elizabeth mientras tomaba a cada hombre de una mano y los guiaba hacia su familia

Al acercarse a la familia de Elizabeth, ella se dio cuenta que varios agentes los había rodeado haciendo una barrera entre los aurores y ellos….además los agentes están en posición de defensa.

"Liz, princesa… ¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto Ángel desconcertado por lo sucedido durante los últimos diez minutos.

"Nada grave Ángel, no te preocupes….Anabel podrías poner escudo de privacidad alrededor de nosotros ocho, por favor"- dijo Elizabeth en cuanto llego junto a su familia.

"Claro Liz"- contesto Anabel. Empezó a hacer varios movimientos imprescindibles con su mano. – "Listo"

"Gracias Anabel….Bien abuelito, padrino les presento a mi familia…."- empezó a decir Elizabeth

"Tienes que estar de broma Eleanor…..ellos no pueden ser tu familia son vampiros y licántropos"- dijo Ángelo

"Lo sé pero son mi familia te guste o no"- dijo Elizabeth con cierto enojo- "…..me han mimado, regañado, enseñado y cuidado durante los últimos años por lo que se han ganado el derecho que los llame familia"

"Pero…."-empezó a decir Ángelo

"Nada Ángelo….ellos son mi familia y no hay punto a discutir…aquí la pregunta es ¿quieren ser parte de esta loca familia o no?"-dijo Elizabeth con voz calma, estremeciendo a su familia.

"Pero….."-empezó Ángelo aun sin aceptarlo

"Déjalo Ángelo…..ella tiene razón…y por lo que a mí respecta no hay ningún problema….mi nieta es más importante que la gente con la que se relaciona"- dijo Will muy serio

"Gracias abuelito"- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa tierna en los labios

"Pero no puede ser fueron vampiros, licántropos, darksight y otras criaturas obscuras las que atacaran, torturaron y asesinaron a tu familia, Eleanor"- dijo Ángelo

"Lo sé pero no puedo ir culpando a cada vampiros, licántropo y criatura obscura del error que esas bestias cometieron al atacar a mi familia….además ellos son diferentes"- dijo Elizabeth

"Está bien"- dijo Ángelo aun no muy convencido

"Perfecto….."- dijo Elizabeth obviando el tono que uso Ángelo en su respuesta- "…bien ellos son mis tíos Ángel y Baltazar Van de Rue….."- presento Elizabeth sorprendiendo a Ángelo y Will- "…la única chica del grupo es mi prima Anabel Van Rue….y los dos chicos del grupo son Remus Lupin y James Potter mis compañeros de travesuras"- termino la presentación de su familia dejando en shock a Ángelo y Will- "…ahora familia…..el es mi abuelo William Smithson, director en jefe de la Agencia…..y el es mi padrino Ángelo Maeve Toothill, el mejor agente de la Agencia"

"Hasta que lleguemos nosotros y le quitemos el puesto"- dijo James con chulería para quitar la tensión del ambiente

"Cierto, hasta que lleguemos nosotros"- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Mucho gusto Lord Smithson, Lord Maeve"- dijo Remus

"Es cierto….mucho gusto Lord Smithson, Lord Maeve"- dijeron Anabel y James

"Lord Smithson, Lord Maeve"- dijeron Ángel y Baltazar

"Lords Van de Rue, Lady Van de Rue, Lord Potter, Sr. Lupin"- dijeron Ángelo y Will

"De hecho es Lord Lupin"- dijo Remus con una sonrisa en los labios

"Pero los Lupin han perdido su titulo"- dijo Ángelo

"Lo sé pero….."- empezó a decir Remus

"nosotros no usamos nuestros verdaderos nombres….por lo que en el caso de Remus aun es Lord"- explico Elizabeth

"Lord Van de Rue….nos preguntábamos si es posible que el resto de las vacaciones Eleanor pudiera pasarlas con nosotros"- pregunto Will con educación

"¿Confías en ellos?"- pregunto Baltazar a Elizabeth con seriedad

"Si"-contesto Elizabeth seria

"Bien…..en ese caso avísenle a Elizabeth y si ella está de acuerdo por nosotros no hay ningún problema"- dijo Ángel con alegría

"Gracias Lord Van de Rue"- dijo Ángelo un poco desconcertado con la facilidad para obtener el permiso.

"Es Ángel, Baltazar y Anabel…..después de todo son familia"- dijo Anabel con sinceridad

"Gracias…y en nuestro caso es Ángelo y Will"- contesto Will

"Genial, que les parece si regresamos al mundo real...los agentes están teniendo problemas para contener a todos los aurores sin herir a nadie…además James debe regresar con su padre, ustedes a la Agencia a curarse y, Remus y yo con Ángel, Baltazar y Anabel al castillo para descansar"- dijo Elizabeth

"Por supuesto….Eleanor te mandaremos un carta para coordinar las vacaciones"- dijo Ángelo

"Claro Padrino"- dijo Liz

"Bien…regresemos al mundo real a dar explicaciones"- dijo James con pesadez

"¿Explicaciones?"-dijo Will

"Mi padre es Charlus Potter, el que dirige la misión de rescate"- dijo James

"Sabes que si se pone pesado puede ir donde Heero ¿verdad?"- dijo Anabel

"¿En serio?"- dijo James

"Si, ningún problema….puede ir ahí mientras pasa la tormenta"- dijo Elizabeth con cariño

"Gracias chicas"- dijo James

"Entonces de regreso a la batalla"- dijo Remus

"Jajajaja…tienes mucha razón"- dijeron James, Anabel y Elizabeth

* * *

><p><em>17 de agosto de 1981<em>

_Callejón Diagon_

_11:00 hrs_

James, Remus y Elizabeth se encontraban sentados comiéndose un helado en el balcón de Florean y Fortescue platicando sobre lo vivido en los últimas 36 horas mientras descansaban de las compras que habían hecho más temprano.

"Por fin…..ya tenemos todo el material que nos pidieron en Hogwarts"- dijo James cansado.

"Lo sé…es demasiado el material que nos piden"- dijo Remus

"Y considerando que solamente es primer año, no quiero saber la lista de los siguientes años"- dijo Elizabeth – "….pero cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te fue con tu padre, James?"

"No muy bien….al principio no creía nada de lo que le habíamos explicado…después quería saber donde había aprendido a pelear así…y finalmente se resigno a que no le iba a dar nueva información a la ya proporcionada en la versión oficial….realmente fue agotador"- dijo James

"Vaya…..realmente estuvo divertida tu noche"- dijo Remus con sarcasmo

"Ni te lo imaginas….grito, ordeno, uso psicología inversa, suplico…de todo para que le soltara prenda sobre mis niveles de magia y esgrima"- dijo James

"¿Le contaste algo?" – pregunto Elizabeth con preocupación

"No….pero realmente fue agotador…..psicológica, metal y físicamente"- contesto James

"Lo lamento"- dijeron Remus y Elizabeth

"Está bien….no se preocupen"- dijo James quitándole importancia

"Bien….entonces…. ¿Qué les gustaría hacer ahora?"- pregunto Elizabeth pero no llego a tener ninguna respuesta debido a que en ese momento un pergamino enrollado con un listón azul marino apareció frente a ellos.

Los tres chicos se voltearon a ver de reojo entre ellos para ver si alguien sabía algo sobre el misterioso sobre pero los tres negaron imprescindiblemente….al ver que ninguno sabia sobre el pergamino, los tres sacaron sus varitas y empezaron a hacer varios movimientos rápidos con ella para verificar que el pergamino no pudiera ninguna maldición, poción o cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera al enemigo…..pero la verificación salió limpia, por lo que los tres se quedaron desconcertados.

"mmmmm….tal vez sea la carta que te prometió tu padrino para que lo vayas a visitar, Liz"- dijo Remus inseguro

"Si puede ser"- contesto Liz con suspicacia

"Yo digo que la abramos….ya que no puede ser que nos estemos volviendo unos paranoicos"- dijo James

"Es cierto…..nos estamos volviendo paranoicos"- dijo Remus con sorpresa

"Jajajaja…pero no me van a decir que es sin razón"- contesto Elizabeth con alegría

"Cierto pero vamos abre la carta"- dijo James

Elizabeth procedió a tomar el pergamino y abrirlo para leer su contenido. Una vez que lo abrió lo puso en el centro para que los tres lo pudieran leer.

_Querida Eleanor:_

_Espero que estés bien y que no te haya pasado nada grave durante el ataque de anteayer. También espero que no le haya pasado nada a tu familia…todos estamos bien aquí._

_La verdad no sabes cuánto me costó escribir esta carta…..pero finalmente te mando una más o menos decente…..mas ese no es el motivo de esta carta…..la verdad quisiéramos saber (Will y yo) si sigue en plan el irnos de vacaciones juntos….si te soy sincero no serian vacaciones normales ya que tendríamos que salir ante cualquier llamado pero al menos podríamos convivir el resto del tiempo._

_Sé que no suena como unas vacaciones geniales pero, de verdad nos gustaría poder pasar este tiempo contigo. Por favor, avísanos si es sigues dispuesta a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con nosotros o no. Si quieres puedes invitar a algunos de tus amigos (creo que se llamaban James, Remus y Anabel) a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros, si de esta manera te sientes mas cómoda._

_Bueno eso es todo por ahora…te mando un fuerte abrazo._

_Con cariño, tu padrino Ángelo._

_P.D. 1: Will te manda un fuerte abrazo y besos._

_P.D. 2: Por favor, avísanos lo más pronto posible._

Los tres terminaron de leer la carta y se quedaron pensativos por algunos segundos.

"Entonces…. ¿qué piensas hacer, Liz?"- pregunto Remus

"Yo no estoy segura…..por un lado me gustaría convivir un poco con mi padrino y mi abuelo pero por el otro está todo el desastre que Ethelred está haciendo…además no creo que James tenga libertad de movimiento después del ataque…mas prácticamente le prometí a mi padrino que pasaría el resto de las vacaciones con ellos…la verdad no se"- dijo Elizabeth

"quitando todo el desastre de Ethelred, los entrenamientos y mi falta de movimiento…..¿te gustaría irte de vacaciones con tu padrino y tu abuelo?"- pregunto James con seriedad

"La verdad es que si….son de las pocas personas que convivieron con mis padres y mi hermana y….me gustaría que me platicaran un poco de ellos a parte de conocerlos"- dijo Elizabeth con un poco de timidez

"Entonces esta decido….te vas de vacaciones con ellos"- dijo James

"Si….pero me preguntaba ¿les gustaría acompañarme?"- pregunto Elizabeth

"Liz…eso ni se pregunta, por supuesto que te acompañamos"- dijo Remus con una sonrisa en los labios

"Gracias chicos"- dijo Elizabeth con sinceridad

"No es nada…..pero en ese caso, sugiero que le mandes la respuesta a tu padrino"- dijo James

"y que planeemos el plan de escape"- dijo Remus

"De acuerdo"- dijo Elizabeth con alegría, sacando un rollo de pergamino, tinta y una pluma de entre las compras para poder contestarle la carta a su padrino.

* * *

><p><em>17 de agosto de 1981<em>

_Reino Vampírico_

_22:00 hrs_

Elizabeth, James y Remus se encontraban en el cuarto de la primera conversando mientras esperaban que fuera medianoche para poder salir del castillo y encontrarse con el padrino de Elizabeth…..habían acordado encontrarse más temprano pero una llamada inesperada de la Agencia había retrasado en encuentro hasta medianoche.

"Tu familia me simpatizo mucho, Liz….todos son muy amables"- dijo James

"Lo sé….de hecho les caíste bien aunque no lo aparentaban mucho"- dijo Elizabeth

"Si…mínimo te consideran amigo intimo de la familia….y quien sabe a lo mejor en un futuro de terminan adoptando como hicieron con nosotros"- dijo Remus con alegría.

"Jajajaja…..es cierto"-dijo Elizabeth- "…..pero cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te fue con tu papas?"

"No muy bien…..y ustedes ¿Qué tal?"- pregunto James

"La verdad no fue mejor de lo que esperaba…regresando de compras Remus y yo fuimos a avisarles a Ángel, Baltazar y Anabel de los planes y nos apoyaron….después fuimos con Shion y Brian que son más centrado en lo referente a nosotros y después de hablar un poco de tema, nos apoyaron con la condición de reportarnos todos los días en las mañana para saber que estamos bien….el problema vino cuando le avisamos a Heero y Jared, se negaron en redondo…tuvimos que hacerles entrar en razón entre todos…..alegando que nos íbamos para siempre sino de vacaciones y que además en dos semanas entrabamos a la escuela y no nos iban a poder ver muy seguido…después de mucho discutir, aceptaron a regañadientes con la condición de pasar las navidades con ellos sin excusa alguna"- conto Elizabeth

"Vaya…les fue bien…..en mi caso, en cuanto llegue les dije a mis papas que quería hablar con ellos para ver algo sobre un permiso…todo iba bien hasta mencione tu nombre…mi padre salto y dijo que no iba a ir a ningún lado contigo si él no iba…..trate de razonar con él pero fue imposible"- relato James

"Entonces, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?"- pregunto Remus

"La verdad es que…..se podría decir que me escape…..empaque mis cosas de la escuela y las de las vacaciones, les deje una nota a mis padres diciéndoles que era importante que viniera con ustedes y que iba a estar bien por lo que no debían preocuparse…y finalmente me vine con ustedes"- dijo James quitado de la pena

"Ay James…espero que no te ocasione ningún problema"- dijo Remus

"Exacto, pero me alegra que estés aquí"- dijo Elizabeth

"No te preocupes…..y a mí también me alegra estar aquí"- dijo James

Después de la conversación, los tres se quedaron en silencio hasta que dio la medianoche. Los tres se colocaron alrededor del traslador que les había mandado Ángelo….tomaron fuertemente sus cosas y activaron el traslador.

* * *

><p><em>18 de Agosto de 1981<em>

_Atrio Central, La Agencia_

_08:00 hrs_

Todo estaba en estado normal en el atrio central de la Agencia cuando empezó a surgir una luz azul en el centro de él. Después de unos segundos de la luz surgieron cuatro personas…un adulto y tres jóvenes, los cuales parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo.

"De verdad, lo siento chicos…..pero yo no manejo mi horario de trabajo"- dijo Ángelo disculpándose con los chicos mientras se encaminaban a la oficina de Will.

"En serio padrino…ya te dijimos que no te preocuparas…no nos molesta…..ve a completar tu misión y mientras nosotros podemos ver los entrenamientos o entrenar un poco entre nosotros"- dijo Elizabeth quitándole importancia al asunto

"En cierto, Ángelo…no hay problema"- dijeron Remus y James.

"Muchas gracias chicos por ser tan comprensivos….sé que les prometí unas vacaciones pero….."- continuo Ángelo disculpándose

"Ángelo no hay problema…..nosotros entendemos"- dijo Elizabeth con seriedad

"Además tu nos habías advertido de que se podían presentar estas situaciones"- dijo Remus

"Exacto, así que no hay problema"- dijo James

"Perfecto"- dijo Ángelo

* * *

><p>Los chicos se encontraban un poco aburridos…..hacia hora y media que Ángelo había salido a su misión y no habían regresado…..además, los agentes no los dejan acercarse a la sala de entrenamiento porque era 'muy peligroso' para ellos.<p>

"¿Que sucede chicos…..estan aburridos?"- pregunto Will al verlos sentados en la fuente del atrio son expresión aburrida

"Si, abuelito….es que nadie nos deja entrar a la sala de entrenamiento o…a ninguna sala…dicen que es peligroso"- dijo Elizabeth

"Pero cariño, es cierto…además nadie quiere verlos heridos"- dijo Will

"Lo sabemos pero estamos aburridos aquí sin hacer nada"- repuso James

"Exacto, además solamente pedimos que nos dejen entra a la sala de entrenamientos para poder entrenar un poco entre nosotros"- dijo Remus

"Está bien, ustedes ganan…..solamente porque están aburridos y uno de ustedes es mi nieta….vamos a la sala de entrenamiento y veamos si pueden entrenar con las aspirantes"- dijo Will

"Gracias Abuelito/Will/Lord Smithson"- dijeron los tres al tiempo que lo abrazaban

"Por nada chicos"- dijo Will con una sonrisa en los labios

Los cuatro se encaminaron a la sala de entrenamientos para ver si podían entrenar con los aspirantes. Después de que Will hablara un poco con el instructor y de advertirle a los aspirantes de que tuvieran cuidado con los chicos salió de la sala. Lo que ninguno esperaba es que la advertencia de tener cuidado tendría que dársela a los chicos y no a los aspirantes…después de todo James no había exagerado cuando había dicho que Ángelo era el mejor agente de la Agencia hasta que ellos llegaran.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	3. Sombrero Seleccionador

**Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: "Sombrero Seleccionador"<strong>

_1 de septiembre de 1981_

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_19:00 hrs_

Dumbledore se encontraba tomando su lugar en la mesa principal del Gran Comedor….a su izquierda estaban tomando asiento Lord y Lady Potter...el resto del personal se encontraba tomando su respectivo asientos, menos la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid…frente a él podía observar como las mesas de las cuatro casas se iban llenando conforme los alumnos de reingreso iban llegando al Gran Comedor, todos venían cansados y hambrientos pero contentos de volver a ver a sus amigos….pero este no era el caso de Dumbledore o de Lord y Lady Potter, los tres se encontraban mortalmente preocupados por el joven Lord Potter, la supuesta nieta de Dumbledore (aunque de este hecho solamente están enterados Dumbledore, McGonagall, Eleanor, James y Remus….pero de estos dos últimos Dumbledore no estaba enterado) los chicos llevaban casi dos semanas desaparecidos y no había rastro de ellos….además según el matrimonio Potter debía haber un tercer joven desaparecido….realmente era un asunto preocupante.

Poco a poco se fue llenando las mesas del Gran Comedor quedando libre los extremos que se encontraban frente a la mesa principal de cada mesa. Después de unos segundos los alumnos empezaron a guardar silencio esperando la llegada de los alumnos de primer año…Dumbledore y el matrimonio Potter esperaban con ansiedad la llegada de los alumnos puesto que James en su carta había dicho que ellos regresarían el 1 de septiembre y que llegarían a la ceremonia de selección.

Las puertas de roble del Gran Comedor se abrieron haciendo sobresaltar a Dumbledore, pues estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, por ella entro la Profesora McGonagall liderando el grupo de alumnos de primer ano que entraba detrás de ella viendo todo con grandes ojos, muy impresionados por lo que veían. El matrimonio Potter se levanto ligeramente de su asiento para buscar a James o alguno de sus amigos entre el grupo de recién llegados, pero después de unos segundos se volvieron a sentar cabizbajos, negando con su cabeza cuando vieron a Dumbledore dejando en claro que James o sus amigos no se encontraban en el grupo de recién llegados.

La profesora McGonagall se acerco a la mesa de profesores e indico al grupo recién llegado que esperaran hasta ser llamados en el descanso que estaba entre la mesa principal y las demás mesas. La profesora McGonagall salió unos segundos del Gran Comedor y regreso en silencio con un taburete y un sombrero viejo. La profesora puso en silencio el taburete frente a los de primer año y encima del taburete puso el sombrero puntiagudo de mago.

Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos, aunque yo no las tenga_

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez. La profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un gran rollo de pergamino.

"Cuando yo los llame, deberán pasar al frente, ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Black, Narcisa!

Una niña de piel de porcelana y cabello lacio rubio salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Hubo un momento de pausa.

"¡SLYTHERIN!—gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras la niña iba a sentarse con los de Slytherin.

"¡Black, Sirius!"- dijo la profesora. Un niño de cabello negro-azulado se acerco al taburete, se puso el sombrero y se sentó en el taburete. Todos guardaban silencio para escuchar la decisión del sombrero…pero esta no era pronunciada…..el niño cada vez se veía más nervioso por la falta de respuesta del sombrero.

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"- grito el sombrero después de unos segundos sorprendiendo a varias personas en el Gran Comedor, después de todo los Black eran conocidos por ser magos obscuros y siempre haber pertenecido a Slytherin. Tras el shock inicial, la mesa de Gryffindor empezó a aplaudir para recibir a su nuevo miembro.

"¡Dumbledore, Eleanor!"- dijo la profesora pero nadie respondió al llamado – "¡Dumbledore, Eleanor!"- repitió la profesora un tono de voz más alto pero nadie respondió al llamado.

La profesora McGonagall giro la para ver a Dumbledore, quien respondió su pregunta muda con una señal de que continuara con la selección. La profesora asintió levemente con su cabeza y giro de nuevo para ver a los alumnos.

"¡Evans, Lilian!"- dijo la profesora después de unos segundos

Una niña de piel de porcelana y trenzas de rojo obscuro salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó.

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"- grito el sombrero. La mesa aplaudió y la niña se fue a sentar con sus nuevos compañeros.

"¡Lupin, Remus!"- dijo la profesora pero nadie respondió al llamado – "¡Lupin, Remus!"- repitió la profesora un tono de voz más alto pero nadie respondió al llamado, esto era inaudito…dos alumnos de primer año que no se presentaban.

La profesora McGonagall giro de nuevo la para ver al Profesor Dumbledore, quien volvió responder su pregunta muda con una señal de que continuara con la selección. La profesora asintió levemente con su cabeza y giro de nuevo para ver a los alumnos.

"¡Pettigrew, Peter!"- dijo la profesora después de unos segundos.

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"- grito el sombrero. La mesa aplaudió un poco desconcertada por la ausencia de dos alumnos y el niño se fue a sentar con sus nuevos compañeros.

"¡Potter, James!"- dijo la profesora pero nadie respondió al llamado – "¡Potter, James!"- repitió la profesora un tono de voz más alto totalmente preocupada pero nadie respondió al llamado, esto era inaudito…tres alumnos de primer año que no se presentaban, además los papas del último se encontraban sentados en la mesa principal…. ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

La profesora McGonagall giro por tercera vez para ver al Profesor Dumbledore, quien volvió responder su pregunta muda con una señal de que continuara con la selección. La profesora asintió levemente con su cabeza y giro de nuevo para ver a los alumnos.

La profesora siguió con lista de alumnos de primer año pero Dumbledore a penas lograba préstale atención….los tres alumnos que llevaban desaparecidos dos semanas no habían aparecido como habían prometido en la carta de unos de ellos, esto era totalmente inaudito. Trato de prestar atención a la selección, después de todo no había acabado y aun se podían presentar los chicos.

"¡Snape, Severus!"

"¡SLYTHERIN!"- grito el sombrero apenas roso su cabeza.

Dumbledore se volvió a desconectar de la selección…y si algo grave les había sucedido y por ello no podían llegar a Hogwarts….. y si realmente estaban secuestrados como pensaban el matrimonio Potter…..o si….no lo mejor era centrarse en el ahora y si después de esta noche no llegan los chicos movilizaría gente para encontrarlos.

"¡Yale, Alicia!"

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"- grito el sombrero

Dumbledore se volvió a desconectar pensando en los chicos desaparecidos pero después recordó que él era el director de Hogwarts y aunque no quisiera debía mantener una máscara de tranquilidad cuando diera el discurso de bienvenida, así que se tranquilizo y se prometió que una vez que terminara la selección se pondría a pensar todo lo que quisiera.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y miró con expresión radiante a sus alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

"¡Bienvenidos!" —dijo Dumbledore- "¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts!...Antes que nada…."

Pero Dumbledore no pudo terminar ya que las puertas del Gran Comedor se habían abierto interrumpiéndolo en el acto.

En la puerta aparecieron tres jóvenes, chicos por su estatura, que estaban cubiertos con una capa negra de viaje. Todas las cabezas en el Gran Comedor se volvieron para observar a los recién llegados.

* * *

><p>Los tres chicos observaron a las personas que se encontraban en el Salón, se dieron cuenta que no había nadie esperando ser seleccionado, que el taburete y el sombrero seleccionador habían sido removidos y que los papas de James se encontraban en la mesa principal.<p>

"Por Merlín, mis padres están en la mesa principal"- dijo James en un susurro que solamente los tres chicos escucharon.

"Bueno la verdad no me sorprende"- dijo Remus en un susurro

"A mí tampoco después de todo te escapaste de tu casa, literalmente"- dijo Elizabeth en un susurro

"Lo sé pero le dije que llegaría a la ceremonia de selección"-contesto James en un susurro

"Lo sabemos pero técnicamente no llegamos"- dijo Remus

"¿De qué estás hablando?"- pregunto James

"El taburete y el sombrero seleccionador no están enfrente de la mesa principal….además no hay niños de primer año esperando ser seleccionados"- contesto Elizabeth

"Cierto…..pero que les parece si pasamos, todos nos están viendo raro"- replico James

"Bien, hora del espectáculo"- dijo Elizabeth con alegría

* * *

><p>Los tres extraños entraron al salón y se detuvieron después de unos pasos.<p>

"Lamentamos el retraso"- dijo uno de los extraños que por su voz fue reconocido como un niño.

"pero tuvimos algunos problemas técnicos durante el camino"- continuo otro de los extraños con la voz de una niña.

"y nos imposibilito de llegar antes"- termino el tercer extraño.

"¿Y nos podrían decir cuales con sus negocios con Hogwarts?"- pregunto Dumbledore con seriedad.

"Claro que si"- dijo la niña adelantándose un paso

"¿Entonces?"- pregunto Dumbledore

"¿Entonces qué?"- pregunto la niña con fingida inocencia.

"¿Cuáles son sus negocios en Hogwarts?"- pregunto Dumbledore con seriedad y ligeramente enojado.

"No es para que sulfures…..si querías saber nuestro negocios en Hogwarts solamente tenias que preguntar…..Venimos a nuestra ceremonia de selección"- contesto la niña como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hacer enojar a Dumbledore

"¿Y se puede saber quiénes son ustedes?"- pregunto Dumbledore mortalmente serio.

"Me duele que no me reconozcas….soy tu nieta Eleanor…abuelito"- contesto Elizabeth con alegría infantil bajándose la capucha siendo imitado por James y Remus.

"JAMES"- se escucho que el matrimonio Potter grito cuando los chicos se bajaron la capucha.

"No se ustedes, pero a mi gustaría que me seleccionaran"- dijo Remus después de unos segundos en que todo el Salón se quedo en silencio.

"Si, a mí también me gustaría"- dijeron James y Elizabeth.

"Profesora McGonagall si es tan amable, podría traer el taburete y el sombrero para poder seleccionar a estos jóvenes, por favor"- dijo Dumbledore sin apartar la vista de los chicos.

Los tres chicos caminaron entre la mesa de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor hasta que llegaron al descanso que se encontraba frente a la mesa principal. Frente a ellos la profesora McGonagall estaba colocando el taburete y el sombrero. La profesora se adelantó con el mismo gran rollo de pergamino que había usado durante la selección.

"Cuando yo los llame, deberán pasar al frente, ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que os seleccionen" —dijo la profesora— "¡Potter, James!"

James paso al frente con seguridad, se sentó en el taburete y se coloco el sombrero seleccionador.

* * *

><p>Lo último que vio James, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de alumnos que trataban de verlo mejor…..sobre todo los mayores que sabían que un hecho como el que estaba sucediendo no era normal. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero y espero a que algo sucediera.<p>

"Vaya, vaya, vaya que grata sorpresa…al fin un Potter que se puede llamar a si mismo heredero de Gryffindor"- dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

"Y aun no has visto el resto de las sorpresas"- contesto James con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Mmmmmm, interesante tu planteamiento joven….muy interesante"- dijo la vocecita

"Verdad que si…pero marca mis palabras, te llevaras una grata sorpresa antes de que termines esta selección"- dijo James

"No sé si creerte pero te daré el beneficio de la duda"- contesto la vocecita.

"Me parece bien…..pero dime a que casa pertenezco"- dijo James con seriedad.

"Mmm…difícil, muy difícil…estas lleno de valor, igual que tu antepasado…tu mente tampoco es mala…..Hay talento, una buena disposición para probarse a si mismo….pero ¿Dónde te pondré?"- dijo la vocecita

"No lo sé pero si pides mi opinión…..yo voto por Gryffindor"- contesto James

"En la casa de tu antepasado….puede ser"- dijo la vocecita

"Ahí esta…además ¿de verdad me imaginas en Slytherin o Ravenclaw?"- pregunto James

"Cierto, muy cierto"- dijo la vocecita

"Lo sé pero dime… ¿te conozco? Tu voz me es familiar"- dijo James con curiosidad

"De hecho…..no lo sé….lo que si te puedo decir es que fue un gran amigo de los fundadores"- contesto la vocecita.

"¿Amigo de los fundadores?"- pregunto James desconcertado.

"Si, pero la pregunta es en que casa te colocare"- contesto la vocecita

"Amigo de los fundadores….amigo…mmmm… de casualidad no serás Elesar"- dijo James

"Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre…..pero sí, mi nombre es Elesar….o al menos lo fue cuando estaba vivo"- contesto la vocecita

"Vaya"- dijo James con sorpresa.

"Ya sé en qué casa colocarte… ¡GRYFFINDOR!"- grito el sombrero.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore se estaba empezando a desesperar, igual que varias personas que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor…habían pasado cinco minutos y aun no había sido seleccionado el joven Lord Potter…. ¿Qué tanto le estaba dificultando hacer la decisión al sombrero? Era la pregunta que todo el mundo se estaba haciendo. De repente, el silencio fue cortado.<p>

"¡GRYFFINFOR!"- grito el sombrero.

James oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo dos pasos, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor cuando de repente se detuvo como si acabara de comprender algo importante. Giro sobre sus talones y miro fijamente al sombrero seleccionador. Se paro recto, golpe ligeramente sus talones y puso su mano derecha en el corazón, inclino ligeramente la cabeza…se incorporo, giro sobre sus talones y fue caminando hacia su mesa. Elizabeth y Remus lo miraron fijamente, ligeramente desconcertados ya que ellos no realizaban el antiguo saludo de respeto a cualquiera que caminara frente a ellos pero antes de que pudieran preguntar James sobre su acción se escucho la voz de alguien.

"¡Lupin, Remus!"

Remus paso al frente aun un poco desconcertado por la acción de James pero aun así su andar era seguro y hasta un tanto orgulloso, se sentó en el taburete y se coloco el sombrero seleccionador.

* * *

><p>Lo último que vio Remus, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue a James fijamente preguntándole mudamente el porqué de su acción. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero y espero a que algo sucediera.<p>

"Oh Merlín, tu compañero tenía razón….me iba a llevar una grata sorpresa…..después de todo no te encuentras a un Muldoon todos los días que esta consciente de sus herencias, tanto de Ravenclaw como de Slytherin"- dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

"Y aun no has visto el resto de las sorpresas"- contesto Remus con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Mmmmmm, es lo mismo que me dijo Potter hace unos minutos….interesante, muy interesante"- dijo la vocecita

"Verdad que si…pero marca mis palabras, te llevaras una grata sorpresa antes de que termines esta selección"- dijo Remus

"Jajaja….Potter me contesto igual"- contesto la vocecita.

"Interesante, no me sorprende…..pero dime a que casa pertenezco"- dijo Remus con seriedad.

"Mmm…difícil, muy difícil…estas lleno de valor…tu mente tampoco es muy buena como digno heredero de Ravenclaw…...Hay talento y astucia, una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo como Slytherin….pero ¿Dónde te pondré?"- dijo la vocecita

"No lo sé pero si pides mi opinión…..yo voto por Gryffindor"- contesto Remus

"En la casa del némesis de uno de tus antepasados….no puede ser"- dijo la vocecita

"¿No?... ¿seguro? Es cierto que encajaría mejor en Ravenclaw que en Slytherin pero aun así Gryffindor es una mejor opción, ya que ayudaría a desarrollar habilidades que tengo muy pobres y estaría con James"- dijo Remus

"¿Y qué tiene de bueno que estés con Potter?"- pregunto la vocecita

"Créeme en un futuro será de mucha ayuda"- dijo Remus con misterio

"Mmm, lo pensare"- contesto la vocecita.

"¿Puedo preguntar algo antes de que me selecciones?"- pregunto Remus con curiosidad

"Si"- contesto la vocecita

"¿Por qué James se despidió de ti con el antiguo saludo de respeto?"- pregunto Remus.

"Porque se entero de quien era"- contesto la vocecita.

"Y… ¿Quién eres?"- pregunto Remus

"Un viejo amigo de los fundadores"- contesto la vocecita

"Un amigo…mmmm… de casualidad no serás Elesar"- dijo Remus

"Vaya lo descubriste más rápido que Potter pero sí, mi nombre es Elesar….o al menos lo fue cuando estaba vivo"- contesto la vocecita

"Vaya, ahora entiendo la acción de James"- dijo Remus con sorpresa.

"Ya sé en qué casa colocarte… ¡GRYFFINDOR!"- grito el sombrero.

* * *

><p>Remus oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero dio un paso y después realizo el mismo saludo de James. Se incorporo, giro sobre sus talones y fue caminando hacia su mesa. Elizabeth lo miro fijamente, totalmente desconcertada, ya que ambos habían realizado ese saludo al sombrero. Antes de que escuchara su nombre para ser seleccionada, una voz se escucho en su cabeza.<p>

"_Elesar"- dijo la voz de Remus en su cabeza_

Elizabeth vio fijamente a James y Remus para verificar la veracidad de lo que acaba de escuchar pero fue interrumpida cuando una voz la llamo.

"¡Dumbledore, Eleanor!"

Elizabeth paso al frente su típico andar seguro y hasta un tanto orgulloso, sin embargo cuando estuvo frente al sombrero lo miro fijamente durante algunos segundos. Después, antes de que McGonagall la interrumpiera, realizo el mismo saludo de James y Remus. Luego prosiguió como cualquier alumno, se sentó en el taburete y se coloco el sombrero seleccionador, sin hacer caso de las caras de desconcierto de Dumbledore, McGonagall u otros maestros.

* * *

><p>Lo último que vio Elizabeth, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue a James y Remus sonriéndole. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero y espero a que algo sucediera.<p>

"Oh Merlín y Morgana! No lo puedo creer…tus compañeros tenían razón….me iba a llevar una grata sorpresa antes de que terminara la selección….una digna heredera de los Elendil-Larantha y heredera Hogwarts…pero, ¿Cómo es eso posible? Solamente los Larantha son herederos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw….. ¿Cómo eres heredera de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff?"- pregunto la vocecita en su cabeza

"Es una historia muy larga…Elesar"- contesto Elizabeth con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Cómo…? es decir, ¿Quién…? O ¿cuando…?"- pregunto la vocecita desconcertada

"Un pajarito me conto tu secreto"- contesto Elizabeth con misterio

"Vaya, ya decía yo que el saludo inicial era por algo"- dijo la vocecita

"Jajaja….Por supuesto que era por una razón…..mis compañeros y yo no realizamos ese saludo a cualquiera"- contesto Elizabeth.

"Interesante, no me sorprende…..pero dime ¿Cómo eres la herederas de los cuatro fundadores?"- pregunto la vocecita con curiosidad.

"Mmm…para abreviar la historia…..Alexander Elendil no era originalmente mi padre biológico"- contesto Elizabeth con misterio.

"¿Entonces, como eres una heredera de los Elendil?"- pregunto la vocecita desconcertado

"Mi padre realizo un antiguo ritual de adopción"- contesto Elizabeth con simpleza.

"Pero ese ritual es muy poderoso y peligroso"- dijo la vocecita

"Lo sé pero aun así sobreviví al ritual"- dijo Elizabeth

"Lo puedo ver"- dijo la vocecita

"Mucho de mi…estoy segura que mis compañeros se mueren de hambre, así que dime a que casa pertenezco"- dijo Elizabeth

"Pero hace mucho que no tengo una conversación tan interesante"- dijo la vocecita

"Hagamos esto…tu me seleccionas y después paso a visitarte junto con James y Remus para platicar los cuatro ¿te parece?"- propuso Elizabeth

"¿Lo prometes?"- pregunto la vocecita

"Si, no te preocupes"- dijo Elizabeth

"Bien…..Hay talento y astucia, una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo….no te importa trabajar duro…tu mente es excelente….tienes mucho valor…un cierto desdén por las normas, pero aun así las sabes…..y sobre todo están tu familia…pero ¿Dónde te pondré?"- dijo la vocecita

"No lo sé pero si pides mi opinión…..yo voto por Gryffindor o Slytherin"- contesto Elizabeth

"En la casa de los némesis….interesantes"- dijo la vocecita

"Tienes que admitir que mis herencias mas fuertes son ellos…además soy la perfecta Gryffindor y la perfecta Slytherin"- dijo Elizabeth

"Mmmm…es cierto, lo puedo ver en tu cabeza pero Ravenclaw también parece adecuada para ti"- dijo la vocecita

"Si tu lo dices"- contesto Elizabeth

"¿Pero tu sigues pensando que debe ser Slytherin o Gryffindor?"- pregunto la vocecita

"Si"- dijo Elizabeth con convicción.

"Mmm, lo pensare"- contesto la vocecita.

"Entonces en lo que piensas, ¿seguimos platicando o no?"- pregunto Elizabeth con curiosidad

"Me encantaría pero ya se en casa ponerte"- contesto la vocecita

"¿A si? Entonces, ¿Qué casa es?"- pregunto Elizabeth

"Si"- contesto la vocecita.

"Entonces ¿Cuál es?"- pregunto Elizabeth

"Sencillo… ¡SLYTHERIN!"- grito el sombrero.

Elizabeth oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero dio un paso. Miro fijamente a James y Remus, quienes les sonrieron y aplaudieron, para totalmente desconcierto de todos. Elizabeth les regreso la sonrisa, giro sobre sus talones y avanzo hacia su mesa con sus andar elegante y seguro.

* * *

><p>El banquete había terminado, el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.<p>

"Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año"- dijo Dumbledore con cierta seriedad- "Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo. El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!"

Elizabeth, James y Remus siguieron a sus respectivos perfectos a su sala común pero en la puerta fueron interrumpidos por la profesora McGonagall.

"Potter, Lupin, Dumbledore….si son tan amables de seguirme"- dijo la profesora llamando la atención de los chicos. Los chicos se voltearon a ver entre ellos antes de seguir a la profesora.

Caminaron en silencio, doblaron una esquina, y ella se paró ante una gárgola de piedra grande y extremadamente fea.

"¡Sorbete de limón!" —dijo la profesora.

Se trataba, evidentemente, de una contraseña, porque de repente la gárgola revivió y se hizo a un lado, al tiempo que la pared que había detrás se abría en dos. Detrás del muro había una escalera de caracol que subía lentamente hacia arriba, como si fuera mecánica. Al subirse ellos y la profesora McGonagall, la pared volvió a cerrarse tras ellos con un golpe sordo. Subieron más y más dando vueltas, hasta que al fin, ligeramente mareados, los chicos vieron ante ellos una reluciente puerta de roble, con una aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo, el animal mitológico con cuerpo de león y cabeza de águila. Entonces supieron adónde los llevaban. Aquello debía de ser la vivienda de Dumbledore.

Dejaron la escalera de piedra y la profesora McGonagall llamó a la puerta. Ésta se abrió silenciosamente y entraron. Era una sala circular, grande y hermosa, en la que se oía multitud de leves y curiosos sonidos. Sobre las mesas de patas largas y finísimas había chismes muy extraños que hacían ruiditos y echaban pequeñas bocanadas de humo. Las paredes aparecían cubiertas de retratos de antiguos directores, hombres y mujeres, que dormitaban encerrados en los marcos. Había también un gran escritorio con pies en forma de zarpas, y detrás de él, en un estante, un sombrero de mago ajado y roto: era el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Frente al escritorio se encontraban seis asientos, los cuales dos estaban siendo ocupados por el matrimonio Potter. Detrás del escritorio se encontraba sentado Dumbledore fijamente mirando a los recién llegados con sus imponentes ojos azules detrás de las gafas de media luna, las yemas de sus manos estaban unidas mientras analizaban a los chicos.

"Por favor, chicos….Profesora McGonagall tomen asiento"- dijo Dumbledore

"Gracias, Profesor"- dijeron los tres chicos.

Los chicos tomaron asiento en las tres sillas que se encontraban a la derecha, sentándose los tres juntos y quedando en medio Elizabeth.

"Buenas noches, jóvenes"- dijo el Director- "Se que es un poco tarde pero nos gustaría saber…"

"Sabemos que les gustaría saber el por qué de nuestro retraso"- dijo Elizabeth interrumpiendo a Dumbledore- "pero es muy tarde y estamos cansado"

"Es cierto Dumbledore, son casi las once de la noche"- dijo McGonagall

"Dada la hora, sugiero que todos nos vayamos a dormir y que mañana después del desayuno iniciemos este interrogatorio…además así estaremos más tranquilos y descansados"- dijo Elizabeth con resolución.

"Srita. Dumbledore…este no es un interrogatorio"- dijo Charlus

"Por supuesto que no, Lord Potter"- dijo Elizabeth con cierto sarcasmo en la voz

"Debo decir que la Srita. Dumbledore tiene razón…..es muy noche y es mejor que llevemos a cabo esta plática mañana temprano mas descansados y tranquilos"- dijo McGonagall.

"Estoy de acuerdo"- dijo Dorothea

"Perfecto, si eso es todo…..me retiro a mi cuarto a descansar"- dijo Elizabeth- "Buenas noches Lord Potter, Lady Potter, Lord Dumbledore, Lady McGonagall"- dijo son solemnidad – "Buenas noches James, Remus"- dijo con cariño y besaba la mejilla de ambos.

"Buenas noches joven Lady Dumbledore"- dijeron los mayores

"Buenas noches El"- dijeron James y Remus

"Excelente…yo también me retiro a mi torre a descansar"- dijo Remus- "Buenas noches Lords, Ladys"- dijo con solemnidad- "Buenos noches James"- dijo con cariño.

"Buenas noches Lord Lupin"- dijeron los mayores

"Buenas noches Remus"- dijo James- "Bien, yo igualmente me retiro…mañana hablamos sobre este tema. Buenas noches Padres, Lord Dumbledore, Lady McGonagall"

"Buenas noches Joven Lord Potter/ hijo"- dijeron los mayores

Los tres jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del despacho de Dumbledore dejando atrás un grupo de adultos desconcertados por su comportamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Perdon por la tardanza pero estoy apunto de regresar a la escuela y estoy con todo el show de conseguir todo el material, hacer maletas, etc.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	4. Interrogatorio y Regaño

**Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: "Interrogatorio y Regaño"<strong>

_02 de septiembre de 1981_

_Sala común de Slytherin, Hogwarts_

_07:00 hrs_

"Maldita sea…son las 7:00 de la mañana y yo ya estoy despierta…argg, es que no podría haber dormido un rato mas…..maldito Godric y sus malditos entrenamientos a las 5:00 de la mañana"- dijo una enfadada Elizabeth mientras observaba su reloj.

Elizabeth trato de volver a quedarse dormida, después de todo el desayuno no se servía hasta las 8:30 a.m. y con todos los entrenamientos no tardaba más de 20 min en arreglarse adecuadamente, sin embargo no podía volver a quedarse dormida….simplemente daba vueltas sobre la cama sin conciliar el sueño. Estuvo así por cerca de 15 minutos hasta que harta de no poder conciliar el sueño se levanto y fue al baño a arreglarse para ir al Gran Comedor y esperar a que sirviera el desayuno, solo esperaba que James y Remus estuvieran ahí.

* * *

><p>Veinte minutos después Elizabeth se encontraba caminando rumbo al Gran Comedor…mientras caminaba pensaba que había sido una gran suerte para ella que parte de sus entrenamientos con los fundadores había sido en el castillo y que no hubiera cambiado casi nada durante el último milenio….así no se perdería ni tendría que esperar a un perfecto para que la ayudara a llegar a los salones…lo cual era genial, le chocaba tener que estar esperando a la gente para poder resolver sus problemas.<p>

Elizabeth iban tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había recorrido todo el camino desde las mazmorras hasta el Gran Comedor hasta llegar a las puertas del Comedor. Liz fue la primera en entrar al Gran Comedor….definitivamente el lugar se veía diferente cuando estaba vacío. Los colores de las cuatro casas en los estandartes de la casa y los "famosos" relojes de punto estaban aun vacíos. Elizabeth no pudo ocultar una sonrisa al pensar que ella y los chicos se encargarían de que no estuvieran vacios por mucho tiempo.

- "Liz ¿Cómo amaneciste?"- dijo James apareciendo detrás de ella junto con Remus y poniendo su brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros – "¿Estás bien? No me digas que te ha sorprendido que apareciera así…"

- "Buenos Días James, Remus…..no es eso, he notado tu presencia"- aseguro Liz – "solamente estaba pensando en lo diferente que se ve el Comedor cuando esta vacio"

- "Es cierto…realmente cambia mucho cuando esta vacio"- dijo Remus.

- "Ni que lo digas….pero chicos, ¿Dónde vamos a sentarnos a desayunar?"- pregunto James

- "ehhh… ¿en la mesa?"- contesto Remus desconcertado

- "Eso ya lo sé, la pregunta es… ¿en qué mesa?"- replico James

- "Cierto, ustedes quedaron en Gryffindor y yo en Slytherin…..podemos cada uno de nosotros sentarnos en la mesa de nuestras casas o podemos sentarnos todos en Gryffindor, después de todo se supone que son más flexibles y agradables que los Slytherin"- contesto Elizabeth.

- "Yo voto por todos en Gryffindor"- dijo James con alegría.

- "Lo apoyo…además sirve que nos ponemos de acuerdo para que podemos o no decir en 'la práctica' que tendremos en un rato con Dumbledore, McGonagall y los Sres. Potter"- dijo Remus

- "Es cierto quedamos que después del desayuno seria el interrogatorio y el sermón de los adultos"- dijo Liz

- "¿Sermón? Nadie dijo nada sobre un sermón"- dijo James

-"James, ¿de verdad piensas que solamente vamos a hablar con ello y que no nos van a decir nada sobre las cosas que vamos a ocultar y sobre lo que les vamos a decir? "- pregunto Liz mirando significativamente a James

- "Ok….pequeño desliz….mejor vamos a desayunar, nos espera una interesante mañana"- contesto James.

Los chicos se encaminaron a la mesa de Gryffindor mientras iban platicando sobre los posibles puntos que tocarían los adultos mientras los interrogaban. Al llegar a la mesa los tres tomaron asiento, sentándose Elizabeth en medio de ambos chicos. Los tres chicos siguieron platicando sobre los temas a tratar mientras esperaban que transcurriera la media hora que hacía falta para que sirvieran el desayuno.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco se fueron llenando las mesas cada casa con los alumnos que iban llegando, unos más dormidos que otros. Cada uno de ellos tomaban sus lugares en la mesa junto con sus amigos o solos esperando a que sus amigos se levantaran para poder conversar con ellos. Entre todo el revuelto de la llegada de estudiantes y maestros al Gran Comedor, nadie se había dado cuenta de que Elizabeth se encontraba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor.<p>

A las 8:30 en punto, el desayuno apareció sobre las mesas y la gente empezó a desayunar. Al ver el desayuno, los chicos dejaron de hablar sobre el próximo interrogatorio de los adultos y empezaron a servirse. James tomo la cafetera y les sirvió café a Elizabeth y Remus antes de sirve el mismo. Remus hizo lo mismo con el zumo de calabaza mientras Elizabeth empezaba a untar unas tostadas con mermelada de chabacano o fresa o nutella y las servía en los platos (las primeras para ella, de fresa para James y de nutella para Remus). Los tres empezaron a comer con tranquilidad su desayuno.

* * *

><p>Quince minutos después del inicio del desayuno, un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises, pose altiva y caminar orgulloso entro al Gran Comedor y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Mientras se encaminaba a la mesa trataba de deslumbrar a alguien conocido y después de unos segundos vio a sus compañeros de cuarto sentados en el centro de la mesa junto con una niña, así que se acerco a ellos para desayunar con el trío ya que no quería desayunar solo.<p>

"Buenos Días compañeros míos….no sé si me recuerdan pero soy Sirius Black, su compañero de cuarto"- dijo el chico al acercarse al trío.

"Buenos Días Sirius….un gusto conocerte, pero por favor siéntate y acompáñanos a desayunar"- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa

"Muchas gracias, mi bella dama…..es todo un placer compartir este desayuno con una dama tan bella"- contesto Sirius galantemente tomando asiento frente la trío- "…..pero díganme chicos como se llaman"

"Ohh que mala educación de nuestra parte…mi nombre es James Potter, el de mi amigo es Remus Lupin y el de bella dama es Eleanor Dumbledore"- contesto James alegremente.

"Oooohhhh, así que son ustedes los que hicieron la gran entrada anoche"- dijo Sirius jocoso- "…..esperen, ¿no se supone que la chica es una Slytherin?"

"Si así es, soy una Slytherin"- contesto Elizabeth quitándole importancia al asunto.

"ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN NUESTRA MESA"- grito Sirius alterado logrando que todos en el Gran Comedor prestaran atención al cuarteto.

"Sirius relájate no es para tanto"- dijo Elizabeth sin perder la calma

"QUE NO ES PARA TANTO…..USTEDES NO SON MAS QUE UNAS SERPIENTES RAS….."-grito Sirius

"Sugiero que dejes de insultar a Eleanor sino no quiere acabar mal"- contesto Remus con una voz gélida, asustando a más de uno de los ahí presentes

"COMO TE ATREVESA A DEF…"-empezó a gritar Sirius

"Sr. Black ¿a qué se debe este comportamiento?"- dijo la profesora McGonagall al acercarse a la mesa pero Sirius no contesto solamente veía fijamente a Elizabeth- "Sr. Potter, Sr. Lupin, Srita. Dumbledore ¿Qué está sucediendo?...y Srita. Dumbledore ¿Qué hace sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor?"

"Solamente ha sido un malentendido, profesora McGonagall"- contesto Elizabeth con seriedad sin quitar la mirada de Sirius y siendo consciente de la atención que todos estaban poniendo en ella.

"Entonces sugiero que lo resuelvan y…..Srita. Dumbledore no ha contestado mi segunda pregunta"- dijo McGonagall con seriedad.

"Creí que eso era obvio, estoy desayunando"- contesto Elizabeth volteando a ver a la profesora.

"¿En la mesa de Gryffindor? Creí que había sido seleccionada para Slytherin"- contesto la profesora McGonagall

"Y no se equivoca, soy una Slytherin"- contesto Elizabeth sonriendo al escuchar el comentario de James ('y no sabe cuán cierto es') - "…..que simplemente vino a visitar a sus queridos compañeros de Gryffindor, los cuales tan amablemente me han invitado a desayunar con ellos"- termino de contestar Elizabeth con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, que era imitada por James y Remus en menor medida.

"No juegue conmigo Srita. Dumbledore…. ¿Qué está haciendo en la mesa de Gryffindor?"- dijo la profesora empezando a enojarse.

"Ya se lo dije…desayunando….. ¿Qué sucede, hoy se levanto lenta de pensamiento o algo así? Además, en ningún lado dice que no nos podemos sentar en la mesa de otra casa durante las comidas"- contesto Elizabeth con indiferencia.

"ELEANOR"- dijo Dumbledore levantando un poco la voz.

"¿Si?"- contesto con desgana.

"A mi despacho, ahora"- contesto Dumbledore

"¿Ahora? Creí que habíamos acordado que sería después del desayuno…..así que si no le molesta, y caso contario no me interesa, seguiré desayunando con mis queridos compañeros de Gryffindor"- contesto Elizabeth tomando asiento de nuevo en la mesa y continuando con su desayuno.

James y Remus se voltearon a verse entre ellos, para encogerse de hombros e imitar a Elizabeth, ante la perpleja mirada de todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor….después de todo, no todos los días se veía a alguien desafiar a Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde los tres chicos se encontraban caminando hacia el despacho del director para ir a 'la plática' que tenían pendiente con los adultos sobre su verano y seguramente sobre lo sucedido esta mañana…..pero la verdad ni ellos sabían que había sucedido realmente esa mañana. Los tres se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente cuando llego Sirius y después todo se desato al enterrarse Sirius que ella era una Slytherin, luego llego la profesora McGonagall y todo se complico, ya que había sacado ligeramente de sus casillas a Elizabeth a ver los cerrado de mente que eran….desde cuando una Slytherin y dos Gryffindor no podían ser amigos simplemente porque había sido seleccionados para casa distintas…y para completar la cereza del pastel está el hecho que Elizabeth se había respondido en público a 'su abuelo'…pero que derecho creía que tenia sobre ella, la había conocido hace 12 horas y ya la quería regañar como si fuera realmente su abuelo, pero demonios estaba pensando Dumbledore, que ella era alguien que vendría dándole las gracias por prestarle su apellido para entrar a Hogwarts, pues podía esperar sentado ya que ella nunca lo pidió y ahora tenía que ser Eleanor Dumbledore porque así había quedado todos sus papeles oficiales en Hogwarts…pero ese no era el caso en este momento sino que los iban a interrogar sobre lo sucedido en las últimas tres semanas desde el ataque en el Callejón Diagon hasta lo sucedido esta mañana….y sobre todo, los iban a castigar y regañar por las lagunas que tendrían sus historias aunque tratarían de evitarlas pero Dumbledore y Charlus Potter no eran el jefe del Wizgment y el jefe de aurores respectivamente por nada…..así que eso pintaba como una pesada, muy pesada mañana para los tres.<p>

Al llegar a la gárgola, los tres chicos respiraron profundamente antes de decir la contraseña y subir por las escaleras hacia el despacho del director donde seguramente los estarían esperando los adultos en diferentes grados de enojo y decepción.

"¡Sorbete de limón!" —dijo James al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros decía la contraseña para subir al despacho del director.

La gárgola revivió y se hizo a un lado, al tiempo que la pared que había detrás se abría en dos, de donde apareció una escalera. Los tres chicos se subieron y esperaron a que avanzara hasta estar al nivel del despacho del director. Dejaron la escalera de piedra y Remus llamó a la puerta. Ésta se abrió silenciosamente y entraron. Frente a ellos se encontraba una situación no muy grata, que les recordó ligueramente a la Inquisición Española, donde ellos eran los culpables de herejía y los adultos sus jueces. Frente a ellos y detrás del escritorio se encontraban cuatro asientos, con Dumbledore sentado al centro, la profesora McGonagall sentada a su derecha y el matrimonio Potter sentado a la izquierda. Todos se encontraban en diferentes grados de enojo por las situaciones vividas en los últimos días.

Frente al escritorio se encontraban tres asientos, los cuales los chicos ocuparon después de pedir permiso. Quedando de nuevo Elizabeth en el centro, Remus a su derecha y James a su izquierda. La habitación se encontraba en un silencio tenso, que al menor indicio de provocación podría resultar en malas consecuencias para algunas de las personas que se encontraban ahí reunidas. El silencio se prolongo por cinco minutos en los cuales nadie hacia ningún movimiento y en donde los adultos veían intensamente a los chicos y los chicos se hacían los desentendidos.

"Bien señores….y señoras si no se va tratar ningún tema aquí, me retiro ya que no voy perder clases para estar sentada aquí"- dijo Elizabeth al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla siendo imitada por James y Remus.

"Un momento Srita. Dumbledore, aun no hemos terminado de hablar sobre el tema que tenemos que tratar"- dijo Dumbledore muy serio.

"Querrá decir que no hemos iniciado el tema a tratar en esta reunión"- replico Elizabeth.

"Joven deje de ser una insolente e irrespetuoso con su abuelo"- dijo Sra. Potter

"No le debo ningún respeto, el no es…"- replico Elizabeth pero no termino la frase porque sintió como James y Remus le sujetaban las manos para que se contuviera. Este detalle no se le paso por alto a Dumbledore, quien trato de leer la mente de los jóvenes. Los tres jóvenes sintieron un pinchazo en la sien y fijaron una gélida mirada en el director, advirtiéndole que no continuara por ese camino…pero Dumbledore no hizo caso a la muda advertencia y continuo tratando de acceder a la mente de los jóvenes. Harta de los intento de Dumbledore por acceder a su mente, Elizabeth lo miro fijamente.

"Quiere dejarlo, ni en un millón de años lo lograra"- dijo con una voz peligrosamente suave ocasionando que James y Remus se estremecieran pues sabían que esa voz no se significaba nada bueno.

"¿Dejar que? ¿A qué se refiere, Albus?"- pregunto la profesora McGonagall.

"Nada importante, Miner…."-empezó a decir Dumbledore

"Por supuesto que nada importante, profesora McGonagall….solamente al hecho que el profesor Dumbledore está intentando de leernos la mente sin nuestra previa autorización, ¿no es así, abuelito?"- dijo Elizabeth con cierto sarcasmo en la última palabra.

"¿QUEE? Albus como que estas intentando leer la mente de los jóvenes"- dijo la profesora McGonagall enfadada.

"Minerva, tranquilízate…."- empezó a decir Dumbledore

"Espero que te tengas una buena explicación para esto, Albus"- contesto la profesora aun enfadada.

"Bueno….no quiero importunar tan importante conversación entre mi queridísimo director y mi queridísima subdirectora, así que si no hay ningún tema que quieran tratar con nosotros creo que es mejor que nos retiremos"- dijo Elizabeth con fría cortesía interrumpiendo la discusión entre Dumbledore y McGonagall.

"Srita. Dumbledore, ustedes no se van a retirar de aquí hasta que discutamos el tema que nos tiene aquí congregados"- dijo la profesora McGonagall con poco paciencia. Elizabeth al escuchar la contestación de la profesora suspiro…..estaba cansada, no se sentía bien y no está de humos para estar soportando a adultos metiches.

"Bien…. ¿Qué es lo quieren saber?"- pregunto con cansancio.

"¿Disculpa?"- dijo la Sra. Potter

"¿Qué es lo quieren saber?"- pregunto Elizabeth de nuevo.

"Para empezar ¿Dónde estuvieron estas tres semanas? ¿con quién estuvieron? ¿Por qué James se tuvo que escapar de la casa e ir contigo? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? ¿Por qué no se comunicaron con nosotros?…..y sobre todo, ¿Qué era tan importante que tuvieron que hacer justo al final del verano y no podía esperar más tiempo?"- dijo la Sra. Potter cada vez mas enojada.

Elizabeth volvió a suspirar…..tenía la esperanza que al preguntarles directamente que era lo que querían saber terminaría rápidamente y se podría ir de ahí, pero no contaba con que quisieran saber tanto…las preguntas que acaba de escuchar era solamente de la Sra. Potter sin tomar en cuenta las preguntas que podrían tener los otros adultos y las preguntas que saldrían de sus respuestas…porque si de algo está segura era que habría muchas más preguntas.

* * *

><p><em>02 de septiembre de 1981<em>

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_14:00 hrs_

"Arrg, es que no puedo creerlo…..tres horas, tres malditas horas contestando pregunta tras preguntas"- dijo un muy enojado James mientras por las puertas del Gran Comedor junto con Elizabeth y Remus.

Los tres jóvenes lucían imponentes cuando entraron a Gran Comedor…sobretodo James que no podía controlar tan bien como Remus y Elizabeth su aura mágica y parte de ella se estaba haciendo ligeramente visible dándole un aspecto más imponente.

"James tranquilízate, ya sabíamos que el interrogatorio seria una tortura psicológica"- dijo Remus con tono calmado tratando de tranquilizar a James. Mientras se encaminaban a la mesa de Slytherin, provocando que el Gran Comedor se empezara a quedar callado y que toda la atención estuviera sobre ellos.

"¿Una tortura psicológica?... ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Me sorprendes…..ese maldito interrogatorio fue todo una tortura psicológica, mágica, emocional y física"- contesto James alzando un poco la voz pero gracias al silencio que reinaba en el Gran Comedor todos pudieron escucharlos.

"James…"- dijo Elizabeth con tono de reproche para que se controlara.

"James nada, Liz…no puedes negar ese hecho"- replico James

"James contrólate, por favor"- pidió Elizabeth

"Controlarme un demonio…tengo todo el derecho de estar enojado después de ser sometido a tres horas seguidas de Legeremancia de parte de nuestro querido director, un interrogatorio como si fuera criminal de guerra de parte de mi Auror padre, a una presión emocional de parte de los lamentos de mi madre…."- continuó James sin hacer caso al pedido de Elizabeth

"James…"- dijo Elizabeth con una voz peligrosamente suave que hizo que retrocediera Remus inconscientemente.

"…si solamente les falto someternos al Cruciatus….."- continuo James

"¡BASTA!"- dijo Elizabeth enojada haciendo que James se callara en el acto y que varias personas saltaran sobre su asiento- "Ahora te vas tranquilizar y vamos a comer en paz…..no pienso permitir que los idiotas de tus padres, mi abuelo y McGonagall nos echen a perder la comida"- dijo Liz mientras tomaba asiento en el extremo pegado a la mesa de los profesores de la mesa de Slytherin.

"Vaya no era para casi me gritaras, solamente tenias que decirlo"- dijo James aun sorprendido por la reacción de Elizabeth

"¿Solamente decirlo?"- dijo Elizabeth prácticamente siseando, levantando ligeramente de su asiento y viendo fijamente a James.

"Si….."- empezó a decir James

"James, cállate quieres"- dijo Remus.

Los tres chicos tomaron asiento en la mesa de Slytherin bajo la atenta mirada de todos pero sobre todo bajo la hostil mirada de los estudiantes de Slytherin. James sintió sus penetrantes miradas sobre cara, así que con la poca paciencia que tenía en estos momentos, se giro a verlos.

"Si somos Gryffindors, ahora métanse en sus propios asuntos"- dijo fríamente antes de volver a su comida. Es que no podrían tener 5 minutos de tranquilidad esa mañana se preguntaba James cuando escucho una voz que estaba por destrozar el pequeño controlar que aun tenia sobre sus emociones.

"Sr. Potter, Sr. Lupin ¿Qué están haciendo en la mesa de Slytherin?"- pregunto la profesora McGonagall que venía ingresando al Salón junto con Dumbledore y los Sres. Potter, por la puerta que se encontraba junto a la mesa de los profesores.

"Creí que ese tema ya estaba claro, profesora"- contesto James fríamente levantándose de su asiento.

"Y yo creí haberles dicho que se tenían que sentar cada uno de ustedes es sus respectivas mesas"- contesto la profesora McGonagall acercándose a la mesa de Slytherin

"Vaya, nosotros creímos que les habíamos dejado claro que nos íbamos a sentar en donde gustáramos y que no existe ningún regla que diga que no nos podemos sentar en otras mesas"- replico Elizabeth antes de que James pudiera contestar; levantándose de su asiento, al igual que Remus, para poder contener a James antes de que perdiera el poco control que tenia sobre sí mismo.

Sin embargo era poco lo que podría hacer si la profesora seguía presionándolos de esa manera….Elizabeth y Remus solamente rogaban que la profesora tuviera un poco de sensatez y los dejara estar por el resto del día o al menos hasta que James volviera a tener el control completo sobre sí mismo, pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

"Me importa muy poco lo que dijeran, cada uno de ustedes vayan a sentarse a sus respectivas mesas"- dijo la profesora casi fuera de sus casillas.

Bajo la constante presión de la profesora, los temores de Remus y Elizabeth se hicieron realidad y James terminó por perder parcialmente el control sobre sus emociones….haciendo más visible su aura mágica.

"James, por favor contrólate"- dijo Elizabeth con voz casi suplicante.

"Eso intento"- dijo James con la mandíbula apretada mientras no dejaba de ver a la profesora, quien al sentirse amenazada saco su varita y apunto con ella a los chicos.

"Profesora, por favor baje la varita solamente está empeorando todo"- dijo Remus con voz tensa.

"Sr. Lupin, Srita Dumbledore…aléjense del Sr. Potter…es claro que esta perdiendo el control de su magia y no sabemos de que es capaz"-dijo la profesora McGonagall

"Hago lo que dijo Remus, profesora"- dijo Elizabeth con voz gélida sin soltar a James tratando de trasmitirle calma para tranquilizarlo.

"Srita. Dumbledore, Sr. Lupin hagan como he dicho"- dijo la profesora.

"MALDITA SEA, BAJE LA MALDITA VARITA PROFESORA"- grito Elizabeth perdiendo el control, ya que no podía controlar a James y controlarse ella sin exponer demasiado sus niveles mágicos.

"No…._dem_….."- empezó a decir la profesora un hechizo.

"Ni siquiera lo piense"- dijo Elizabeth sacando su varita al igual que Remus en movimiento rapido y fluido, y apuntando con ellas a la profesora, quien no termino el hechizo al desconcertarse por el hecho que dos niños de primero la estuvieran apuntando con una varita.

"Vaya ustedes sí que saben divertirse"- dijo una voz que solamente Remus, James y Elizabeth reconocieron.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Perdon por la tardanza pero estoy de regreso en la uni, y me consume mucho tiempo por lo que no puedo escibrir tanto como antes.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	5. Primeros tres años

**Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo V: "Primeros tres años (Parte I)"<strong>  
><em>

_02 de septiembre de 1981_

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_14:00 hrs_

"_James, por favor contrólate"- dijo Elizabeth con voz casi suplicante mirando a James a los ojos, en una forma de ayudarlo a controlarse mientras pedía a Merlín y a Morgana que los ayudaran._

"_Eso intento"- dijo James con la mandíbula apretada mientras no dejaba de ver a la profesora, quien al sentirse amenazada saco su varita y apunto con ella a los chicos. _

"_Profesora, por favor baje la varita solamente está empeorando todo"- dijo Remus con voz tensa, al ver la acción de la profesora…..es que no podía pensar por un segundo lo que significa su acción antes de levantar la varita antes un hechicero que difícilmente podía mantener el control de si mismo._

"_Sr. Lupin, Srita Dumbledore…aléjense del Sr. Potter…es claro que está perdiendo el control de su magia y no sabemos de que es capaz"-dijo la profesora McGonagall con nerviosismo puesto que nunca espero que sucediera algo así, nunca en todos sus años como docente en Hogwarts había sucedido algo así. _

"_Hago lo que dijo Remus, profesora"- dijo Elizabeth con voz gélida sin soltar a James tratando de trasmitirle calma para tranquilizarlo…..'maldita sea, no debimos haber accedido a acelerar el entrenamiento de James' pensaban mientras hacía esfuerzos titánicos junto con Remus para tranquilizar a James. _

"_Srita. Dumbledore, Sr. Lupin hagan como he dicho"- dijo la profesora con tono autoritario._

"_MALDITA SEA, BAJE LA MALDITA VARITA PROFESORA"- grito Elizabeth perdiendo el control, ya que no podía controlar a James y controlarse ella sin exponer demasiado sus niveles mágicos y si no podían controlar la situación pronto, se les escaparía de las manos y seria un caos._

"_No….dem….."- empezó a decir la profesora un hechizo._

"_Ni siquiera lo piense"- dijo Elizabeth con una voz tan fría que muchos pensaron que el infierno se había congelado. Ante la perpleja mirada de todos en el Gran Comedor, Elizabeth y Remus sacaron su varita y apuntaron con ellas a la profesora, quien no termino el hechizo al desconcertarse por el hecho que dos niños de primero la estuvieran apuntando con una varita. _

"_Vaya ustedes sí que saben divertirse"- dijo una voz alegre y juvenil que solamente Remus, James y Elizabeth reconocieron. James ante la sorpresa de escuchar esa voz se le bajo el enojo de golpe volviendo a tener casi el control total de su magia._

En la puerta se encontraba un hombre alto que estaba cubierto con una capa negra de viaje. Todas las cabezas en el Gran Comedor se volvieron para observar al recién llegado. El hombre bajo su capucha revelando a un hombre joven de cabello negro, piel blanca y unos imponentes ojos verdes. Su rostro no podía ser identificado por nadie ya que estaba cubierto por un antifaz blanco con adornos dorados. Todas las personas que se encontraban en el gran comedor estaban sorprendidas por la aparición de un agente en Hogwarts….y todo mundo se preguntaba cuáles eran sus negocios ahí pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar….o al menos casi nadie.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Elizabeth desconcertada de ver a su padrino parado en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

"Vaya que recibimiento, esperaba verlos felices de verme aquí"- dijo Ángelo con fingida voz de sufrimiento mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón.

"Ohhh, pobre de ti…hemos herido tus sentimientos"- dijo Elizabeth con fingida voz de pena ante la completa sorpresa de todos, con excepción de James y Remus. Ante la mirada perpleja y sorprendida de todos, el agente, Elizabeth, James y Remus se empezaron a reír

"Que sucede…como ya están grandes no me piensan venir a saludar"- dijo Ángelo con alegría. Mientras se agachaba y abría los brazos.

Elizabeth solamente negó con la cabeza antes de caminar hacia Ángelo y abrazarlo con cariño y alegría. Después de unos segundos, Elizabeth y Ángelo se separaron con grandes sonrisas en sus caras. Ángelo levanto la cabeza por encima del hombro de Elizabeth, miro fijamente a James y Remus.

"Ustedes no piensan venir a saludar"- dijo levantando una ceja

"Obvio que si….solamente,"- empezó a decir James mientras caminaban hacia Ángelo y Elizabeth ante la atenta mirada de docentes y alumnos.

"No queríamos arruinarles el momento"- termino Remus.

Ambos chicos abrazaron a Ángelo y este los despeino un poco, para enojo de James.

"Oye…de por sí es un lio peinarme"- dijo James mientras los tres reían ante su comentario.

"Ang….pero aun no has contestado mi pregunta… ¿Qué haces aquí?"- volvió a preguntar al ver la cara de interrogación de Ángelo.

"Ayer no alcance a verlos para despedirme y desearles buena suerte en su año escolar, así que vine aquí a hacerlo"- contesto Ángelo con una sonrisa en los labios al ver las caras de sorpresa de los tres chicos y del Gran Comedor por la respuesta dada por el agente.

"Vaya…"- dijo Remus aun sorprendido por la declaración.

"Si bueno…..no creían que me iba a olvidar tan fácil de ustedes ¿verdad?"- pregunto Ángelo

"No pero tampoco creíamos a ibas a venir a Hogwarts especialmente para despedirte de nosotros"- dijo Elizabeth aun desconcertada por la declaración de Ángelo.

"Pero antes de nada…. ¿Cómo ha estado su primer día de clases?"- pregunto Ángelo.

"Ha sido un completo…."- empezó a decir James

"…..y total…."- continuo Remus

"….infierno"- termino Elizabeth

"¿A qué se refieren chicos?"- pregunto Ángelo desconcertado y preocupado por la respuesta de los chicos.

"Pasamos toda la mañana en el despacho de Dumbledore siendo…"- empezó a explicar Elizabeth con cierto tacto.

"Torturados psicológica, mágica y emocionalmente por Dumbledore, McGonagall y mis padres"- termino James sin pelos en la lengua.

"¿QUEEE?"- grito Ángelo asombrado y enojada a partes iguales- "COMO SE ATREVEN…"

"Ang…no fue una tortura solamente es una manera de hablar"- dijo Elizabeth tratando de calmar a Ángelo

"Es cierto, solamente es una manera de hablar de James porque está muy enojado ¿verdad, James?"- dijo Remus apresuradamente y viendo fijamente a James para que les siguiera juego y poner calmar a Ángelo antes de que explotara….vaya por qué negarlo, Ángelo era un hechicero muy poderoso que durante los días que estuvieron con él se dieron cuenta que los quería mucho sobre todo a Elizabeth….mucho más importante era muy protector con las personas que quería y ellos siendo los más chicos hacia que fuera mas protector…y eso que aun no tomaban en cuenta a los demás agentes que les habían tomado cariño o al abuelo (el verdadero) de Elizabeth; si no controlaban la situación se podía convertir en una pequeña guerra en donde la mayoría de los agentes vendría a reclamar sangre por la tortura sufrida a los peques como los llamaban.

"Por supuesto que….tiene razón Remus"- dijo James al ver la cara de Ángelo.

"Explíquense"- dijo Ángelo con voz sedosa.

Mierda…pensaron los tres chicos, realmente está enojado…..si le decimos lo que paso va a arder Troya….

"Ang….lo que sucede es que…"- empezó a decir Elizabeth

"No me digas Ang, llámame por mi nombre"- dijo Ángelo

"¿Seguro?"- pregunto Remus incrédulo

"Si"- respondió Ángelo con calma

"Bien….en ese caso…"- dijo Elizabeth suspirando…..al continuación tome una inhalación profunda – "TE QUIERES CALMAR ANGELO…YA TUVE SUFICIENTE CON EL MALDITO INTERROGATORIO Y LA PERDIDA DE CONTROL DE JAMES, COMO PARA AHORA TENER QUE CUIDAR QUE NO EXPLOTES Y QUE ESTO SE CONVIERTA EN CAOS...vaya me siento mejor"- termino calmada después de gritarle a Ángelo que se calmara.

Remus, James y Ángelo estaban sorprendidos…..nunca esperaron que Elizabeth se pusiera a gritar, pero por el otro lado Remus y James la entendían las últimas 4 horas habían sido estresantes, tensas y muy cambiantes para cualquiera… incluso para ellos. En cambio, todos en el Gran Comedor, desde los docentes hasta los alumnos pasando por Dumbledore, McGonagall y los Sres. Potter, están sorprendidos nunca esperaron que los chicos tuvieran tan buena relación con un agente y mucho menos que dicho agente sea el famoso Ángelo….casi todos los ahí presentes habían oído hablar de él, de sus hazañas…..ahora se encontraba ahí en Hogwarts hablando con tres jóvenes de primer año y siendo regañado por una pequeña de Slytherin.

"COMO TE ATREVES A HABLE ASI"- grito una chica de Ravenclaw ante el hecho de una pequeña serpiente le haya gritado de esa manera a un héroe a sus ojos…iba a continuar regañando a la pequeña serpiente pero cuatro miradas gélidas la hicieron callar.

Pero que está pensando esa Ravenclaw al gritarle a la peque…..ere el pensamiento de Ángelo, James y Remus.

"Entonces van a explicarme el por qué de su interrogatorio"- pregunto Ángelo aun un poco enojado con la situación.

"Lo que sucede es que querían saber donde habíamos estado los últimos días y que había hecho…..y obviamente …..nosotros no les podíamos decir"- empezó a explicar James

"y no saben aceptar un no por respuesta…..por lo que pasaron toda la mañana tratando de sacarnos información pero no pudieron…..fue realmente agotador y frustrante"- continuo explicando Remus

"…..y para terminar ayer llegamos tarde a la selección de casas por estarte esperando…y en la mañana hubo un pequeño accidente con un compañero de Gryffindor y con la profesora McGonagall"- termino de explicar Elizabeth.

"Entonces todo el problema radica en su paradero durante los últimos días"- resumió Ángelo

"Básicamente, si"- dijo James

"Bien eso es fácil de arreglar…..vamos"- dijo Ángelo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la mesa de los profesores.

"Ángelo, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"- pregunto Elizabeth siguiéndolo al igual que James y Remus.

"A terminar con su problema para que puedan continuar con el ciclo escolar con la todo la paz que es posible cuando ustedes tres están juntos"-dijo Ángelo con voz cansada

"Oye…no somos tan malos, podemos estar en paz"- se quejaron los tres chicos a una sola voz.

"Chicos…mis niños….peques….. ¿Quiénes fueron los que casi incendian la casa de Will? ¿Quiénes fueron los que casi destrozan la casa de Heero por lo que se? ¿Quiénes son los que se meten en cualquier problema mágico a cinco km a la redonda? ¿Quiénes son los que por azares del destino siempre se…?"- empezó a preguntar Ángelo con tono condescendiente, sorprendiendo a varias personas por las cosas que han hechos los chicos.

"Pero no es justo…nosotros no buscamos los problemas, ellos son los que nos encuentran"- dijo Elizabeth haciendo un puchero

"Si además, nosotros no fuimos los que casi destruimos la casa de Heero…."- dijo James, a quien Ángelo miro levantando una ceja inquisitivamente- "…es cierto, estamos peleando con Anabel y en unos de los movimiento una estantería se cayó y se mezclaron muchas pociones que había ahí…..además quien tienen peligrosas pociones ahí"- termino de explicar James sorprendiendo al Gran Comedor por la forma despreocupada que contaba la historia.

"Exacto, y en cuanto a lo de la casa de Will…no es nuestra culpa que a Darksight se les ocurriera atacar la casa y que fueran tan tontos como para reventar las tuberías de gas y empezar a lanzar bolas de fuego"- dijo Remus sacando varios jaleos de las personas al escucharlo hablar sobre enfrentarse a un Darksight como si fuera pan de todos los días, que en el caso de los chicos lo era.

"Lo ves no es nuestra culpa, los problemas nos persiguen"- dijo Elizabeth poniendo cara inocente.

"jajajajaaja….ustedes no cambian, pero lo peor de todo es que tienen razón….por alguna extraña razón los problemas los persiguen….pero bueno mejor termínenos con este problema ¿quieren?"- dijo Ángelo alegremente mientras terminaba de acercarse a donde se encontraban Dumbledore, McGonagall y los Sres. Potter

Los cuatros se acercaron a los adultos ante la atenta mirada de todos; el Gran Comedor se encontraba sumido en un silencio total, ni siquiera la respiración del alumnado se escuchaba…y es que no era para menos, acaban de ver como el más famoso de los agentes entraba en Hogwarts, reía con un trío de niños de primer ano, los acusaba de causar problemas y estos respondían que no era su culpa…ahora el cuarteto se estaba acercando a la mesa principal para hablar con los adultos para sacar de un problema al trío.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a los adultos, Ángelo se cruzo de brazos y miro fijamente a los cuatro adultos durante algunos segundos que les pareció eterno. Pasando la inspección a los que los acaba de someter, Ángelo hizo una sola pregunta pero que basto para que los chicos se estremecieran un poco debido a todo lo que podría implicar la respuesta.

"Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?"- pregunto Ángelo con voz sedosa, lo cual no presagiaba nada bueno.

* * *

><p><em>05 de septiembre de 1981<em>

_Aula de Transformaciones, Hogwarts_

_10:00 hrs._

La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.

"Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts…." —dijo la profesora—"….cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos."

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales (el cual no era el caso de Elizabeth, James y Remus pero eso nadie debía saberlo). Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo los chicos y Lily Evans habían hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>18 de septiembre de 1981<em>

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_9:00 hrs_

Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Los chicos ya se habían acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionaron un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.

Ares (la lechuza de James) y Spes (la lechuza de Elizabeth) no les habían llevado nada hasta aquel día. Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearles una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y aterrizaron frente a los chicos. Ambas lechuzas extendieron sus patas para que los chicos pudieran retirar las cartas que portaban. Los chicos abrieron de inmediato las cartas.

_Peques, _

_¿Qué tal ha sido estas semanas en la escuela? ¿Ya no tienen problemas con los adultos? Bueno espero que no, si no ya saben avísenme y les hare otra visitas mas persuasiva para que los dejen en paz. _

_Les escriba para desearles buena suerte en su semana de clases y para decir que todos por aquí los extrañamos. _

_Cuídense y por favor no hagan tantas travesuras. _

_Con Cariño, Ángelo._

_P.d. Will se manda muchos saludos y abrazos. _

Los chicos terminaron de leer la carta y sonrieron. Después se dispusieron a leer la carta que Elizabeth había recibido.

_ Pequeños_

_ ¿Como han estado? Espero que todo esté bien. Nos acabamos de enterar que fueron aceptados en Hogwarts y que están estudiando ahí, de verdad nos alegra que estén conviviendo con gente de su edad….y esperando que les echen ganas a la escuela, aunque pensándolo bien no es que les cueste mucho trabajo puesto todo eso ya lo saben pero bueno no nada que hacerle. _

_Bueno, me tengo que ir debido a que estamos a punto de salir a solucionar unos asuntos pero les deseo que tengan una buena semana en la escuela. Hagan travesuras en mi honor pero no se pasen que luego me reganan por motivarlos. Cuídense y espero escribirles o verlos pronto. _

_Con cariño, Andrew._

_P.d: Elizabeth, Anthony te manda saludos….te extraña aunque nunca lo admita. _

Los chicos terminaron de leerlas la carta y sonrieron…tal vez deberían seguir los consejos, sobre todo el de hacer travesuras, pensaron los tres.

* * *

><p><em>22 de septiembre de 1981<em>

_Aula de pociones, Hogwarts_

_10:00 hrs_

Las clases de Pociones se daban en las mazmorras del castillo. Hacía mucho más frio allí que en el resto del castillo; además era un lugar tétrico aun sin todos los animales conservados en frascos de vidrio por todas las paredes.

"Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones"- comenzó a explicar el profesor de pociones. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. – "Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaran que esto sea magia, sin embargo lo es….Ahora empiecen a hacer la poción que está escrita en la pizarra"

Todos los alumnos se pusieron a realizar la poción que les indicaron.

* * *

><p><em>31 de octubre de 1981<em>

_Aula de encantamientos, Hogwarts_

_12:00 hrs_

En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; excepto el trío que sabía hacerlo pero disimulaban. El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de James era Sirius Black y Remus trabajaba con Eleanor.

"Y ahora no se olviden de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando"- dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido sobre sus libros, como de costumbre- "Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no se olviden nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho."

* * *

><p><em>20 de diciembre de 1981<em>

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_15:00 hrs_

El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas.

"¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones?" —preguntó James

"Sólo uno…" —respondió Elizabeth- "Y eso me recuerda... James necesitas escribirles a tus padres para decirles que no vas a pasar Navidad con ellos….pero por favor, esta vez se mas especifico porque no quiero pasar por otro interrogatorio cuando regresemos de Navidad"

"Sí, claro, tienes razón…pero ¿Por qué no voy a pasar Navidad con mis padres?...no es que me este quejando pero tengo curiosidad"- dijo James, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo.

"Le prometimos a Heero que pasaríamos Navidad con él si nos dejaba ir con Ángelo antes de iniciar clases"- contesto Remus

"Es cierto, no me acordaba….en ese caso tendré que escribir una buena carta con una excelente excusa para mis padres"- contesto James con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Perdon por la tardanza pero estoy de regreso en la uni, y me consume mucho tiempo por lo que no puedo escibrir tanto como antes.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	6. ¿Hermanos?

**Importante:** Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VI: "¿Hermanos?"<strong>

_Octubre de 1981_

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_13:00 hrs_

Terminando las clases, James, Elizabeth y Remus fueron al comedor. Morían de hambre. El correo llegó, pero sólo entró una lechuza, negra. James la reconoció como suya, el comedor estaba casi vacío, así que la entrega no fue muy notoria.

- "Mira, es tu lechuza" –dijo Remus

- "Trae un paquete" –dijo Elizabeth

- "¿Qué podrá ser?" – pregunto en voz alta James. La lechuza dejó caer el paquete y James le dio una tostada como recompensa.

Elizabeth supuso que era algo valioso, pues venía envuelto con muchos nudos. James los desató rápidamente y vio algo metálico dentro de la caja.

- "¡NO PUEDE SER!" –exclamó James, completamente absorto.

- "¡VAYA!" –gritó Remus

Elizabeth sonrió abiertamente

- "¡Pero si es una…!" –exclamó James.

La chica rápidamente le tapó la boca con la mano, para que guardara silencio. Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones para prevenir que nadie más los observara y cuando estaba segura de eso, se acercó más a los chicos y susurrando les aseguró:

- "No necesitamos que todo el mundo se entere"

- "¡Lee la nota, vamos!" –apresuraba Remus

- "Con calma" –decía Elizabeth acercándose a él- "Recuerda que pueden estar viéndonos"

- "Tranquilos, ambos" –dijo James sonriendo.

El paquete en sí era bastante extraño, mucho papel envolviéndolo y una nota pequeña al costado. Los tres vieron en el interior un objeto que los dejó extasiados. Remus casi saltaba de la emoción aunque Elizabeth prefería ser más cuidadosa.

_Querido hijo_

_Enviándote mis saludos, adjunto el siguiente paquete. El cual, contiene un objeto muy preciado por todos los Potter; este artículo ha pasado de generación en generación. Más recientemente, mi abuelo se lo heredó a mi padre, él a mí y ahora es tiempo de que lo tengas tú. Sólo te pido que seas muy cuidadoso a la hora de utilizarlo y que lo hagas para buenos fines, claro está. No olvides que nosotros tenemos la solución a los problemas en los que nos metemos, pero no tenemos la visión de lo que podamos ocasionar. Por favor, cuídate y espero que te haya gustado el regalo._

_Con cariño: Tu padre_

- "¡Vaya, James!" –exclamó Remus- "¡ES COMPLETAMENTE TUYA!"

James sonrió y sacó del paquete el objeto metálico que daba la impresión de ser como agua. Era una capa de la invisibilidad, que muchos magos añoraban tener y ahora él poseía.

- "James, esto es magnífico" –dijo Elizabeth admirada- "tu padre no pudo haber hecho mejor regalo" –sonrió entusiasmada.

- "Ahora podemos ir a adonde sea sin ningún problema" –dijo James satisfactoriamente.

- "Sin necesitar de pociones o hechizos tan complicados" –sonrió Elizabeth

- "Pero recuerda que no debemos decirle nada a nadie" –dijo Remus precavido.

- "Sí, mejor no decir nada" –afirmó James.

* * *

><p><em>Abril de 1981<em>

_Pasillo de Hogwarts, Inglaterra_

_10:00 hrs_

"¡Shhhh! ¡Despacio, James!"

"¡Remus! ¡Cuidado! ¡Me pisaste!"

"¡Peter!, ¡Deja de toser, nos oirán!"

"¡Sirius! ¡No seas paranoico!"

Bajo una capa de invisibilidad, cuatro niños de once años pertenecientes a la casa de Gryffindor, del colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se desplazaban en la medianoche por los pasillos del castillo.

Las clases de su primer año estaban por terminarse, y después de algunas dificultades los cuatro se habían hecho muy amigos.

"Peter, ¿Puedes por favor dejar de repetir que nos van a descubrir?, ¡No nos pueden ver!, Te aseguro que mi capa es auténtica y por lo tanto efectiva— murmuró James mientras se dirigían hacia el tercer piso.

"No dudo de eso, pero insisto que es peligroso, nos pueden expulsar. Filch no me cae bien"

"A nadie le cae bien. Pero es un idiota, no creo que se dé cuenta"- dijo Sirius en voz baja sonriendo pícaramente.

"¿Alguno sabe con seguridad a donde vamos?"- preguntó Remus después de estar cansado de caminar sin rumbo fijo.

"Es una buena pregunta, la verdad no tenemos idea, solo vamos a recorrer"- contestó James quitado de la pena.

Una vez que subieron las escaleras que dirigían al tercer piso, y salieron de abajo de la capa, James la dobló cuidadosamente y la guardó.

"¡Vaya! ¡Miren esto! Es increíble, armaduras, estatuas viejas" - exclamó Sirius como si aquél lugar fuese el más maravilloso del mundo- "¿Creen que alguna esté encantada?"

"Seguramente, es cuestión de averiguarlo. ¡Qué estatua más fea!"- dijo de pronto James.

"Es la bruja tuerta, Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, descubrió la cura de la viruela de dragón"- explicó Remus- "¡vaya!, no creía que tuviese una estatua acá en Hogwarts"

"¿Cómo sabes quién es?"

"Lo leí"- contesto desconcertado.

"¡Genial!"- exclamó eufórico Sirius, mirando detrás de la bruja- "¡Es genial! ¡miren! ¡por Merlín! ¡Miren!"

"Es una estúpida estatua, Sirius, ¿Qué tiene de genial?"— dijo James mirando en el mismo lugar que su amigo.

"Esto no es solo una estúpida estatua, es un pasadizo. Lo sé, he visto varias de estas en la casa de mi tío Alphard, solo hay que lograr abrirla"- respondió Sirius.

"¿Y sabes cómo?"— preguntó Peter tan intrigado como los otros tres niños.

"No…"- la cara de sus amigos no pudo expresar más decepción- " ¡Mentira!"- exclamó con una enorme sonrisa- "Si sé cómo. Cuando era más chico mi tío nos enseñó a mi hermano y a mí, varios hechizos para poder abrir sus pasadizos y por lo general del otro lado ocultaba regalos para nosotros, algunas de esas palabras debería funcionar con esta.

Sirius sacó su varita y le dio un golpecito en la joroba de la bruja tuerta, pero antes que pudiera pronunciar algo, escucharon pasos.

"¡Es Filch!"- exclamó Peter- "¡James, la capa!"

En pocos segundos estaban nuevamente los cuatro bajo la capa. Respirando agitadamente por el susto. La señora Norris, la odiosa gata del celador, se acercó peligrosamente a donde estaban los estudiantes. Olfateó y maulló, pero como Argus Filch era incapaz de verlos obligó al felino a seguir recorriendo junto a él.

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados y coincidieron en que lo mejor era volver a sus habitaciones, esa noche había sido de demasiada emoción para sus inocentes once años.  
>Entre risas y charlas regresaban a su sala común, cuando James que encabezaba el grupo, que seguía invisible, se chocó con alguien. Tuvo que sacarse la capa, debió hacerlo.<p>

"Pro..Profesora McGonagall" - tartamudeó.

"Me preguntaba donde podían estar cuatro de mis alumnos de primer año, ahora lo sé, ¿Alguna explicación de por qué husmeaban por el castillo?"

Sirius fue quien le respondió

"Fue Peter, profesora. Hoy a la tarde ese chico de Slytherin…..¿Snape, se llama? sí, creo que sí, bueno él, le lanzó un encantamiento que hizo que el pobre Peter se desorientara y se perdió en el castillo, y bueno, Remus, James y yo fuimos a buscarlo"

"Que buen acto de su parte, señor Black. De todas formas me encantaría que este sábado los cuatro se presentasen en mi oficina al mediodía, tengo algo que seguro les va a interesar. Tiene que ver con premios. Vuelvan a sus habitaciones."

Un rato después cada uno estaba en su cama.

"¡Que buena mentira, Sirius! ¡Ahora seguro McGonagall te dará un premio!"- dijo Peter alegre.

"No seas ingenuo. Es obvio que McGonagall no se creyó la mentira de Sirius. Lo de los premios que habla es de los trofeos que vamos a tener que limpiar como castigo"- repuso Remus.

"Eso es cierto, pudiste haber inventado algo mejor, Sirius, tenía desde Navidad con expediente limpio y mi primer castigo, mamá se va enojar conmigo si se entera—dijo James algo malhumorado.

"Es un estúpido castigo, no van a echarnos. Además estuvo muy bueno. Vine a Hogwarts a dejar una huella, no quiero ser un alumno más del montón, pero para eso los necesito a ustedes, a los tres. Entre todos vamos a ser famosos, aun después de haber terminado séptimo año, acuérdense lo que les digo. Y para eso tengo un plan"- dijo Sirius

"¿Y cuál ese plan, mente maquiavélica?"- preguntó Lupin.

"Nos va a llevar un tiempo, pero vamos a lograrlo, lo sé. Por empezar sino queremos ser descubiertos de nuevo, necesitamos algo que nos avise quien está cerca nuestro, quien no, y saber donde está a quien queremos buscar"- contesto Sirius serio

"Un mapa" -sugirió James encantado, mejor dicho, fascinado con la idea que proponía el chico de ojos grises, él tampoco quería ser un alumno más- "deberíamos crear un mapa que nos avise donde está por ejemplo, Filch, McGonagall, Dumbledore, o el que sea y así los esquivamos"

"Pero para eso habría que hacer los planos del castillo detalladamente para saber donde está cada uno, sino no tiene gracia, no sabríamos para donde ir"- intervino Remus.

"Esa idea es fabulosa. Un mapa que muestre a todos, donde están, lo que hacen, cada minuto de cada día. ¡Genial!. Yo sabía que podía contar con ustedes"- exclamó Sirius al borde de la exaltación.

"Si vamos a hacer semejante proyecto, deberíamos buscarnos un nombre ¿no creen?, algo así como Los Merodeadores"- dijo Peter

James, Sirius y Remus miraron boquiabiertos al restante amigo. Peter le devolvió la mirada algo desconcertado.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?, ¡fue una sugerencia nada más! Podemos llamarnos de otra forma, o simplemente mantener nuestros nombres"

"¡NO! ¡Tu idea es muy buena, Peter!"—exclamó James abrazándolo— "De aquí en más seremos Los Merodeadores y tendremos un mapa que solo nosotros podremos leer y por el que muchos darían la vida."

"Hoy puedo dormir tranquilo"—dijo Sirius ya acomodado entre las cobijas— "mañana veremos que nos depara el destino, pero por hoy…. ¿Travesura realizada, Merodeadores?"

"Travesura realizada"— respondieron a coro.

* * *

><p><em>Septiembre de 1982<em>

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_9:00 hrs_

Los chicos se encontraban desayunando en el Gran Comedor cuando llegó el correo. Ares (la lechuza de James) y Spes (la lechuza de Elizabeth) se acercaban volando elegantemente hacia sus dueños. Ambas lechuzas extendieron sus patas para que los chicos pudieran retirar las cartas que portaban. Los chicos abrieron de inmediato las cartas.

_Peques,_

_¿Qué tal ha sido el inicio de clases en la escuela? ¿Tienen algún problema o necesitan ayuda con algo? Bueno espero que no, si no ya saben avísenme y les hare otra visita. Les escriba para desearles buena suerte en su inicio de clases y para decir que todos por aquí los extrañamos._

_Cuídense y por favor no hagan tantas travesuras._

_Con Cariño, Ángelo._

_P.d. Will se manda muchos saludos y abrazos._

Los chicos terminaron de leer la carta y sonrieron. Después se dispusieron a leer la carta que Elizabeth había recibido

_Pequeños_

_¿Cómo han estado? Espero que todo esté bien…. lamentablemente les tengo una noticia que tal vez no les agrade mucho, pero Ángel, Baltazar, Anthony y yo hemos creído que es necesario que les demos clases de etiqueta, comportamiento en sociedad, finanzas, economía mágica y muggle, enseñarles diferentes idiomas….en fin varias cosas que necesitaran en un futuro para poder desenvolverse en la sociedad sin llamar la atención (o llamándola a posta) ,para la administración de sus herencias (bienes, dinero y las personas que están a su servicio), en entre otras cosas…..ya que ustedes tienen un perfecto control de su magia, así como de técnicas de combate pero muchas veces una pelea se puede ganar diplomáticamente y les vamos a enseñar esas herramientas para que se pueden desenvolver adecuadamente en cualquier situación o en la compañía de cualquier persona. _

_Las clases serian durante las noches en un mundo paralelo en donde el tiempo trascurre más rápido que en el mundo real, así no se verán afectadas las actividades de ninguno de nosotros. _

_Bueno, me tengo que ir debido a que estamos a punto de salir a solucionar unos asuntos pero les deseo que tengan una buena semana en la escuela. Hagan travesuras en mi honor pero no se pasen que luego me regañan por motivarlos. Cuídense y espero escribirles o verlos pronto._

_Con cariño, Andrew._

* * *

><p><em>Diciembre de 1982<em>

_Sala de Menesteres, Hogwarts_

_00:00 hrs_

Remus, Elizabeth y James se encontraban en el cuarto platicando sobre los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos en la semana. Sus clases ya estaban teniendo progresos y si seguían así, pronto tendrían el control total de sus herencias, con todos los derechos y obligaciones que conllevaban.

Después de un rato, los tres se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos cada uno de ellos en sus pensamientos.

"Creo que deberíamos hacer un pacto de hermandad"- dijo Remus

"¿Por qué, Remus? No es que esté en contra pero me gustaría saber la razón"- dijo Elizabeth

"Bueno, no sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro pero se visualiza que no va a ser fácil sobre todo cuando la gente se entere de nuestras verdaderas identidades…asimismo yo los considero mis hermanos, el pacto solamente sería la constatación del hecho…..además nos es muy difícil poder comunicarnos para saber si el otro está en peligro o no "- dijo Remus serio

"Tienes razón"- dijo James

"Por mí no hay inconveniente total ya existe el grado de complicidad y familiaridad para hacer el pacto de hermanos de sangre"- dijo Liz

"De acuerdo"- dijeron Remus y James

"Bien…..ahora debemos buscar los juramentos que vamos a hacer para sellar el pacto"- dijo Liz

"La verdad no tengo idea"- dijo Remus

"Yo tampoco"- dijo James

"Yo tengo una ligera idea, pero primero escúchenla completa y después me dicen si están de acuerdo ¿ok?"- dijo Elizabeth muy seria

"Está bien"- dijeron Remus y James

"Podemos completar el juramento que realizamos hace un año….podemos decir algo así como suceda lo que suceda en esta vida o en la otra no descansaremos hasta que nuestra verdadera familia este a salvo" – dijo Liz

"Estoy de acuerdo"- dijo James

"Yo también"- dijo Remus. Elizabeth les sonrió a ambos

"En ese caso, que les parece que el juramento sea el siguiente _'Yo descendiente de antiguas y poderosas dinastías juro por mi magia y vida que seguiré mi dogma…en la luz o en la oscuridad nos descansare hasta que mi verdadera familia este a salvo de todo enemigo… ese es mi juramento, esa es mi misión y si en esta vida o en la otra puedo cumplirla, la cumpliré"_

"Está bien"- dijeron ambos

"Bien en ese caso, acérquense ambos"- dijo Elizabeth

Los tres se pusieron en círculo quedando James-Elizabeth-Remus. Elizabeth saco una daga pequeña de su pantorrilla y se hizo un corte en ambos antebrazos. Luego le paso la daga a James, quien hizo lo mismo y le paso la daga Remus, quien realizo la mis acción.

"Bien ahora pongan los antebrazos juntos haciendo que las heridas se toquen con la de los otros dos"- dijo Elizabeth

Los tres hicieron lo que Elizabeth le había dicho. Al terminar de unir todos los antebrazos una luz dorada empezó a rodear sus manos unidas. Elizabeth hizo una señal con la cabeza y los tres empezaron a recitar el juramento

"_Yo descendiente de antiguas y poderosas dinastías juro por mi magia y vida que seguiré mi dogma…en la luz o en la oscuridad nos descansare hasta que mi verdadera familia este a salvo de todo enemigo… ese es mi juramento, esa es mi misión y si en esta vida o en la otra puedo cumplirla, la cumpliré"_

Con conforme fueron recitando el juramento la luz que rodeaba sus antebrazos se hacía más intensa y cuando terminarlos de recitar el juramento, la luz desapareció. Sin embargo, en el último momento sucedió algo que ninguno de los tres se esperaba: los antebrazos de James y Elizabeth se empezaron a repeler como imanes impidiendo que se completara el pacto entre ellos.

"Pero qué demonios….. porque no podemos completar el pacto James y yo"- dijo Elizabeth sorprendida.

"No tengo idea pero esto es muy extraño"- dijo James totalmente desconcertado

"En definitiva, esto es muy extraño…..ya que mis pacto con ustedes si se completaron"- dijo Remus calmadamente

"Lo sé, debemos investigar las razones de esto suceso ya que no creo que sea normal"- dijo Elizabeth más tranquila

"En definitiva debemos hacerlo…pero iniciemos mañana ya que es muy tarde y si alguien se dio cuenta que no estamos en nuestras camas se empezaran a preocupar y terminaran llamando a algún profesor"- dijo James

"Si, James tiene razón es mejor que iniciemos la investigación por la mañana"- dijo Remus

James, Remus y Elizabeth se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes a recuperar energía para poder empezar la importante investigación que tenían entre manos.

* * *

><p><em>Diciembre de 1982<em>

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_13:00 hrs_

"¡Lo encontré!"- susurró James – "¡Encontré algo sobre el pacto!... aquí dice que la única razón conocida es por incompatibilidad de magias"

"¿Incompatibilidad de magias? Pero eso es imposible, de ser así no habíamos podido realizar el pacto de hermanos de batalla"- observo Remus.

Elizabeth dio un salto. No había estado tan emocionada desde que el padre de James le había mandado la capa de invisibilidad.

"¡Esperen aquí!"- dijo Elizabeth y salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor sin esperar contestación alguna de parte de los chicos. James y Remus intercambiaron una mirada de asombro y desconcierto mientras esperaban pacientemente a que Elizabeth regresara. Pasaron menos de cinco minutos cuando Liz regreso con un enorme libro entre los brazos.

"Nunca pensé en buscar en este libro"- susurró emocionada – "Anthony me lo prestó hace algunas semanas para realizar un proyecto que me encargó"

"¿Sobre qué es el proyecto"- pregunto James con curiosidad

"Eso ahora no importa….lo que importa es que este tomo habla sobre incompatibilidad mágica y sus causas….así que….."- explico Elizabeth emocionada

"….debe estar la causa de nuestro problema"- termino la frase Remus

"Exacto"- dijo Liz mientras empezaba a buscar entre las páginas del libro algo referente al pacto de hermandad- "Aquí está"- Empujó el libro sobre la mesa para que los tres pudieran leer al mismo tiempo. El libro tenía una pequeña mención sobre las causas de no funcionamiento del pacto de sangre.

_Pacto de sangre y/o hermandad_

_Poco se sabe sobre este pacto pero lo que si es conocido es que se ha realizado desde tiempos inmemorables para unir mágicamente a magos en una misma familia. De la poca información que se tiene se sabe que solamente existe dos causas por las que el ritual no puede ser completado. La primera es debido a que no existe la confianza necesaria para realizar el ritual; causa que puede ser olvidada si ya se ha realizado el ritual de hermanos de batalla. La segunda causa es un tanto más lógica, dos personas que ya comparten la misma sangre no necesitan realizar este ritual puesto que ya están unidos mágicamente a través de su sangre desde el nacimiento. _

"Ok, la primera causa puede ser desechada ya que ustedes ya realizaron el ritual de hermanos de batalla"- dijo Remus

"Exacto, lo que nos lleva a la segunda causa… ¿pero a que se refieren con compartir la misma sangre?"- pregunta James

"Misma sangre desde el nacimiento…innecesario…misma sangre"- empezó a susurrar Elizabeth sin hacer caso de la conversación de Remus y James.

"¿Liz?"- pregunto James desconcertado

"Unidos mágicamente desde el nacimiento….."- continuo Elizabeth pensando en voz alta.

"¿Elizabeth?"- pregunto Remus preocupado

"Desde el nacimiento…no puede ser, no, no, no…..mi madre no sería capaz"- dijo Elizabeth poniendo de pie rápidamente mientras se le iba toda la sangre de la cara poniendo blanca transparente.

"¡Elizabeth! ¿Qué sucede?"- dijo Remus preocupado llamando la atención de algunas personas.

"Tengo que ir a ver a Ángelo"- dijo Elizabeth sin hacer caso de la pregunta de Remus.

"Liz… ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué está mal?"- pregunto James

"Tengo que ir donde Ángelo"- contesto Elizabeth mientras se encaminaba a las puertas del Gran Comedor llevando el libro entre los brazos seguida por Remus y James. Una vez en el pasillo y lejos de oídos ajenos, James tomo del brazo a Elizabeth parándola en seco.

"Liz, ¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan pálida?"- pregunto James

"¿Es que no lo entiendes?"- pregunto Liz

"¿Entender qué?"- pregunto Remus

"El libro dice que el ritual es innecesario para personas con la misma sangre desde el nacimiento"- contesto Liz

"Si y ¿Qué tiene de especial la frase?"- pregunto James

"James… ¿Quiénes son, desde el punto de vista mágico, las personas que comparten la misma sangre desde el nacimiento? "- pregunto Liz

"No lo se….pero eso no….."- empezó a decir James

"Los hermanos"- contesto Remus

"¿Disculpa?"- dijo James

"Los hermanos son las personas que comparten la misma sangre desde el nacimiento"- dijo Remus

"Pero eso es imposible ya que significaría que Liz y yo somos…"- dijo James desconcertado

"hermanos…..que somos hijo de los mismos padres"- contesto Liz

"pero eso es imposible…..mis padres y los tuyos son diferentes personas"- dijo James en shock

"ya lo sé…..por eso necesito ir donde Angelo para aclarar esto"- contesto Liz

"Te acompañamos"- contesto Remus

"Si, te acompañamos"- dijo James

"Vale, gracias"- contesto Elizabeth aun en shock por toda la situación.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Perdon por la tardanza pero se atraveso diciembre que mes de fiestas y ya estoy de regreso en la uni, la cual me consume mucho tiempo por lo que no puedo escibrir tanto como antes, pero aqui les traigo otra capitulo...espero que les guste.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	7. Inicio de las misiones

****Importante: ****Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

Dado que lo prometido es deuda...aqui esta el capitulo 7 completo...espero subir el capitulo 8 pronto pero no prometo nada

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: "El inicio de las misiones"<strong>

_10 de diciembre de 1984_

_Hogwarts, Gran Bretaña_

_12:00 p.m._

Elizabeth se encontraba en un pasillo poco recorrido, mirando hacia fuera por una de las ventanas. Se encontraba sentada ahí observando cómo los alumnos más pequeños jugaban con la nieve, y poco a poco se unían los más grandes….además veía algunas parejas dar recorridos alrededor del lago congelado. Otras personas eran más audaces y se encontraba patinando sobre el lago congelado.

Mientras Elizabeth observaba a todos esos jóvenes se preguntaba si fueran capaces de ir tan alegremente si supieran todos los horrores que otras personas han tenido que enfrentar para que ellos estuvieran ahí despreocupados…sinceramente pensaba que la gran mayoría si fuera capaz de hacerlo, al simplemente pensar que todas esas personas lo hicieron porque era su obligación…y el hecho la entristecía porque una de esas personas eran su familia, James, Remus y ella misma; aunque esos jóvenes posiblemente nunca lo supieran.

Además estaba todo lo que tuvieron que aprender y sacrificar durante su infancia para lograr a ser las personas que son el día de hoy…..y todo por a algún imbécil se le ocurría tener aires de grandeza y creer que podía dominar el mundo, y hacer con él lo que quisiera….pero en que estaban pensando, si no son más que simples hombres con un ego muy grande…..si ellos que eran sangres puras no lo hacían porque lo hacían algunos magos que simplemente eran sangre limpia o mestizos…..eso era algo que nunca entendería.

Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba ella tratando de obtener tranquila para la misión que tenía que completar esa noche junto con James y Remus, aun no sabían cuál sería la misión pero algo era seguro no sería algo sencillo….aunque aun fueran niños, como no se cansaban de repetir los agentes, ya eran agentes en toda la extensión de la palabra y no solo eso, sino que era uno de los mejores grupos con los que contaba la Agencia, por no decir el mejor a pesar de su poca experiencia en el campo.

Mas el saber lo anterior, no le era de gran ayuda porque igualmente tenía miedo…y seria una tonta si no lo tuviera, ella había visto como llegaban los agentes de las misiones, no era algo agradable de ver, y a pesar de haber peleado antes, no era lo mismo…..durante un combate lo único que importa es tu espada y la espada de tu enemigo, el resto del mundo no importa solamente es blandir tu espada si parar frente a cuanto enemigo te encuentres….pero una misión era exponerte totalmente, ser astuta, buscar todos los medios para completar la misión pero usando como último recurso el combate….y ella no sabía si era capaz de lograrlo y no decepcionar a nadie…..no quería hacerlo, después de todo sus padres eran excelente agentes y estaba segura que su hermana lo hubiera sido…solo no quería hacer quedar mal su memoria.

"Un galeón por tus pensamientos"- dijo James sobresaltando a Elizabeth.

"Me asustaste"- dijo Elizabeth monótonamente

"Liz…..hermanita ¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto James preocupado posando una mano en la mejilla de Elizabeth, quien apoyo su cara en ella.

"Nada, solamente he estado pensando sobre el inicio de las misiones…..la verdad es que tengo miedo, no quiero decepcionar a nadie"- dijo Elizabeth viendo directamente a los ojos de James.

"Hermanita….tener miedo está bien, estoy seguro que hasta Ángelo lo tiene cada vez que va a una misión….y en cuanto a decepcionar a alguien, no te preocupes no lo harás"-contesto James totalmente seguro y sincero.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- pregunto Elizabeth

"Porque eres Eleanor Elizabeth Elendil Larantha Masen…..eres mi hermanita…y sobretodo llevas toda tu vida entrenando y esforzándote para logar llegar aquí….así que no vas a decepcionar a nadie porque eres una gran guerrera, saber cuándo retirarte, cuando retar, intimidar, engañar …Además eres una Slytherin con corazón de Gryffindor"- dijo James con cariño y una ligera sonrisa en los labios mientras abrazaba a Elizabeth.

"Tienes razón, todo irá bien….y cualquier problema lo resolveremos sobre la marcha"- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Así me gusta, con una sonrisa en los labios…ahora vamos a buscar al lobito"- dijo James con picardía.

"¿Por qué la mirada cuando mencionas a Remus?"- pregunto Elizabeth con curiosidad

"Porque estoy casi seguro que está leyendo histéricamente cuanto libro se le ponga enfrente alegando que le será de ayuda en nuestra misión"- Contesto James tratando de sonar serio pero sin lograrlo.

"Cierto, suena como el lobito…..jajajajajaja, vamos a buscarlo antes que empieza a asustar a los demás"- contesto Elizabeth más alegre.

* * *

><p><em>10 de diciembre de 1984<em>

_La Agencia, Gran Bretaña_

_11:00 p.m._

Elizabeth, James y Remus se acaban de aparecer en el atrio principal de la Agencia vestidos de negros con una túnica con la capucha levantada pero se les podía ver las caras. Los tres se encontraban nerviosos, con miedo y sobre todo con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Los agentes que se encontraban en ese momento se les quedaban viendo fijamente, nadie podría creer que tan pronto esos niños que vinieron con Ángelo a la Agencia, los cuales lograron apalear a los aspirantes cuando convencieron a William de una pelea amistosa con ellos porque se estaban aburriendo de estar en la Agencia sin hacer nada…ahora se encontraran frente a ellos, no como esos niños sino como agentes activos listos para completar una misión, su primera misión.

El trío se empezó a sentir incomodo por las persistentes miradas de todos, así que empezaron a caminar rumbo al despacho de William. Una vez que llegaron, Elizabeth toco la puerta y entraron. Los tres se colocaron frente al despacho, con Elizabeth al centro, James a su izquierda y Remus a su derecha.

Frente a ellos se encontraban William y Ángelo…Elizabeth se encontraba impresionada que a su edad su abuelo se siguiera conservando tan bien y que siguiera intimidando con su presencia a las personas que no lo conocían del todo, ya que como Director de la Agencia podría ser un hombre fuerte, terco y auditoria pero con ellos siempre ha sido un abuelo que consiente a sus nietos en todos los caprichos que ellos quisieran; y con Ángelo sucedía lo mismo…..pero ahora antes ellos no se encontraban el Abuelo ni el tío consentidor, se encontraban el Director de la Agencia y su mejor agente.

"Buenas noches Abuelo, Padrino"- dijo Elizabeth seria como portavoz del trío.

"Buenas noches Elizabeth"- Contesto William con seriedad

"Bien, todos sabemos porque están aquí….conocen las reglas, así que terminemos con esto"- dijo Ángelo tratando de sonar como si se trataran de cualquier persona menos los peques.

"Me parece bien, si son tan amables de entregarnos el sobre con la misión o explicárnosla nos iremos inmediatamente"- contesto Elizabeth.

"Aquí esta su misión…."- dijo William entregándole un sobre a Elizabeth – "…..espero no tener que recordarles las reglas por las que se rige la Agencia….."

"No, señor"- contestaron los tres.

"…ni decirles que están solos durante la misión, a menos que sea de extrema importancia la incorporación de otros agentes a su misión…"- continuo William

"No, señor"- contestaron de nuevo los tres jóvenes.

"Bien, en ese caso….muchas suerte en su misión"- dijo William

"Gracias, señor…con permiso"- dijo Elizabeth saliendo del despacho de su abuelo seguida de James y Remus.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraba tratando de superar el hecho de querer ir corriendo a los brazos de Ángelo para que los tranquilice y decirle que todo iría bien…..pero no podía hacer, puesto que usarían eso como excusa para cancelarles las misiones hasta nuevo aviso y eso no podría ser, tenían que empezar a tomar experiencia, porque en los últimos tiempos Ethelred había estado más activo y eso quería decir que pronto empezaría la guerra de manera frontal y no podrían participar ella activamente si no sabían desenvolverse como agentes activos…..así que ahora se encontraban caminando de nuevo rumbo al atrio principal sin ver a nadie ni voltear atrás para no derrumbarse y todo iba bien hasta que escucharon que alguien los llamó.

"ESPEREN…..ELIZABETH ESPEREN"- grito Ángelo para detenerlos. El trío se detuvo pero sin voltear a ver atrás, solamente Elizabeth giro ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás para ver de reojo a Ángelo, para demostrar que le estaban prestando atención.

"Elizabeth, chicos…..por favor prometan que regresaran con vida, sanos y a salvos de la misión"- pidió Ángelo con voz suplicante, sorprendiendo a más de uno por su petición.

"Buenas noches Padrino"- dijo Elizabeth mientras se comía la frase 'lo prometo' que quería salir de su boca. Todos quedaron en shock por la respuesta dado, nunca esperaron que contestara eso.

El trío siguió caminando hacia la zona de desaparición para irse a una de las casas de Elizabeth para organizarse para completar la misión, ante la total sorpresa de todos.

"Elizabeth, James, Remus….prométanselo a Ángelo"- dijo William sin impórtale que todos lo estuvieran viendo, eran sus nietos los que se iba a una misión.

"Chicos….por favor, háganlo"- dijo Jason igualmente sin importarle…después de todo eran sus sobrinos adoptados.

Los chicos continuaron avanzando a la zona de desaparición y giraron para ver a los adultos. Una vez ahí Remus y James tocaron unos de los hombros de Elizabeth para hacer una desaparición conjunta, siendo Elizabeth el centro de la desaparición. Antes de desaparecer, Elizabeth levanto la cara y se bajo la capucha, todos pudieron ver como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla izquierda, como tenía los ojos brillosos de tratar de contener las lagrimas pero al mismo tiempo la determinación que había en ellos. Liz fijo su mirada en Ángelo, William y Jason…y vio el mismo sufrimiento que el trío estaba sufriendo lo estaban sufrimiento los adultos, y quiso ir corriendo a sus brazos para consolarse mutuamente, pero simplemente de su boca salieron tres palabras antes de desaparecer.

"Buenas noches caballeros"- dijo Elizabeth con seriedad antes de desaparecer junto con James y Remus de la vista de los adultos, dejando a un grupo de agentes sorprendidos por la determinación que presentaba el trío pero a la vez preocupados por el hecho de que no hubieran prometido lo pedido por Ángelo.

* * *

><p><em>11 de diciembre de 1984<em>

_Dormitorio de Slytherin, Hogwarts_

_2:40 a.m._

Elizabeth acababa de regresar de la misión, estaba completamente agotada y lo único que quería era dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban….y daba gracias a Merlín que ese día empezara el fin de semana porque no sabía si pudiera estar al 100% en las clases….así que solamente en estos momentos tenía que limpiar sus armas, guardar todo en su baúl especial, mandarle una carta a Ángelo diciéndole que todo salió bien, darse un rápido baño y podría dormir hasta las 07:00 hrs si nada la molestaba antes.

Media hora después, Elizabeth había terminado de bañarse y guardar todo…por lo que se disponía ir dormir, así que se vistió su camisón blanco para dormir (ver foto en profile) y se acostó en su cama….sin embargo, pasado unos cincos minutos había algo que no la dejaba dormir, así que con los ojos cerrados empezó a repasar si guardo todo en el baúl….pero no era eso, ella había guardado todo….

"mmmmmmmm…. ¿qué puede ser lo que estoy olvidando?"- se pregunto Elizabeth en voz alta – "no pueden ser el equipo, ese lo guarde antes de bañarme…..olvidar algo en el baño, no porque todo lo guarde…mmmmmm, heridas no pueden ser porque solamente tengo unos moretones en la espalda que pronto se quitaran nada de cuidado….entonces que puede ser…no olvide nada durante la misión y no paso nada extraño…lo único fuera de lo normal fue…JAMES, oh Merlín! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?"- dijo Elizabeth mientras se levantaba de un salto de su cama, y tomaba una bata.

Elizabeth salió rápidamente de su cuarto mientras trataba de ponerse la bata. Atravesó la sala común de Slytherin corriendo sin fijarse en la cara de sorpresa de los pocos alumnos que se encontraban aun en la sala común; tanto fue la sorpresa de algunos que los prefectos que recién estaban llegando no lograron coordinar una idea, menos una frase para detenerla.

Liz corrió tan rápido como podía a través de las mazmorras sin importarle el hecho que iba descalza, que estaba fuera de su sala común después del toque de queda o que hacia un frio endemoniado….lo único que le importaba era llegar lo más rápido posible a la sala común de Gryffindor y comprobar que su miedo no era más que una tonta idea que generó su cerebro por el cansancio…sin embargo, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que no era así, que tenía que darse prisa y llegar a curar a James antes que sea demasiado tarde….

Liz siguió corriendo por todo el castillo sin hacer caso cuando los perfectos que la vieron y llamaron o cuando se topo de frente con la profesora McGonagall (quien empezó a llamarla), lo único que su mente procesaba era que tenía que llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor sin importar que…..y tal parecía que hasta Hogwarts lo entendía, porque todas las escaleras se alineaban a su paso para hacer el recorrido lo mas corto posible.

Después de cerca de diez minutos corriendo desde las mazmorras, Elizabeth por fin llegó al pasillo que conducía a la entrada hacia la sala común de Gryffindor…..Al darse cuenta, apresuró mas el paso para llegar al cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

"Ábrete" – dijo Elizabeth en cuanto estuvo enfrente del cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

"¿Contraseña?"- preguntó la Sra. Gorda

"Ábrete….simplemente ábrete"- dijo Elizabeth aun un poco agitada de su carrera.

"¿Contraseña?...además estoy segura que tú no eres una alumna de esta casa"- dijo la Sra. Gorda un poco desconcertada

"Eso es cierto….sin embargo, tú vas a abrir esa puerta para mí "- respondió Elizabeth de manera seria

"¿Y por qué haría algo así?"- preguntó la Sra. Gorda curiosa

"Porque te lo está pidiendo uno de los herederos de Hogwarts"- contestó Elizabeth

"Yo…..yo….. ¿Cómo se que es cierto y no es una jugarreta?"-

"Porque estoy segura que reconoces esto"- contesto Elizabeth mientras le enseñaba la pulsera que le había entregado Salazar hace poco más de cuatro años.

"Yo….yo lo lamento Milady…yo"- empezó a balbucear la Sra. Gorda

"Simplemente ábreme la puerta, ¿quieres?"-

Una vez que la Sra. Gorda abrió la puerta Elizabeth atravesó el pasillo que conectaba a la Sra. Gorda y a la puerta de entrada de la sala común caminando rápidamente. Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta simplemente la empujo pero olvidándose del hecho que venía caminado rápido casi trotando, por lo que la puerta se azoto contra la pared llamando la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala común.

Elizabeth no le importo el hecho que todo el mundo la estaba viendo fijamente…..ella empezó a escanear la sala en busca de James o alguna persona que le pudiera decir donde estaba. Después de unos segundos localizo a Sirius Black y Pettigrew.

"Black… ¿Donde está James?"- pregunto Elizabeth de manera un tanto ansiosa.

* * *

><p>La sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba en tranquilad y calma…..bueno, toda la tranquilidad y calma que se podía tener en esa sala al inicio de un fin de semana…..algunos alumnos se encontraban jugando diferentes juegos mágicos y muggles, otros se encontraban platicando en grupo o leyendo un libro….sin embargo esta tranquilidad y calma fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de entrada fue azotada contra la pared, llamando la atención de todos…segundo después apareció una chica vestida con un camisón blanco hasta el suelo que poco pudieron reconocer…..a pesar que todo el mundo la estaba mirando fijamente, ella parecía no darle importancia mientras buscaba algo en la sala común.<p>

"Black… ¿Donde está James?"- pregunto Elizabeth de manera un tanto ansiosa.

"¿y por qué debería de contestar tu pregunta, serpiente?"- contesto Black de manera altanera.

"Black…..no estoy jugando ¿Dónde está James?"- dijo Elizabeth de manera seria

"No pienso contestarte"-

"Black…..con maldito demonio…. ¿donde…. Esta… James?"- pregunto Elizabeth con un tono frio.

"Mejor regresa al nido de serpiente de donde saliste que no pienso responder tu pregunta"- dijo Sirius con burla.

"Mira….me estas cansando…"-empezó a decir Elizabeth en un tono mas helado.

"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?...Liz"- interrumpió Remus al ingresar a la sala común y ver la batalla verbal que estaban teniendo Liz y Sirius.

"Nada, lunático…..solo…"- dijo Sirius

"Lobo…gracias a Merlín… ¿Dónde está James?"- dijo Elizabeth de manera apresurada interrumpiendo a Sirius.

"Se acaba de ir a recostar…no se sentía muy bien ¿Por qué?"- contesto Remus

"Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está su habitación?"- pregunto Elizabeth un poco frustrada y preocupada, ya que si era lo que pensaba que era….el hecho de que James se fuera a dormir no mejoraba en panorama sino que lo empeoraba.

"Liz… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"- pregunto Remus preocupado

"Luego Lobo….ahora lo importante es que chequemos que James este bien"- contesto Elizabeth de manera acelerada

"La verdad es que se encontraba un poco indispuesta pero no creo que fuera nada grave"- replico Remus

"Ese es el problema…tal vez…."- empezó a decir Elizabeth

"Srita. Dumbledore ¿me podría decir que hace en la sala común de Gryffindor a las tres de la mañana y vestida así?"- pregunto la Profesora McGonagall entrando a la sala común después de tratar de dar alcance a Elizabeth en su loca carrera.

"Ahora no, profesora….."- contesto Elizabeth viendo a la profesora McGonagall pero sin darle mucha importancia- "…..Remus ¿Dónde está la habitación de James?"

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?"- pregunto Remus cada vez más preocupado

"չեք կաnemyslíte, že misia bola príliš ľahké pre reakciu, ktorá sa Angelo a William ... nemyslíte,že sa všetko zdalo zložitejšie a potom už len zabiť zviera, bola ponechaná ako by sa nič (no te parece que la misión fue demasiado fácil para la reacción que tuvieron Ángelo y William...no te parece que todo parecía mas complicado y luego simplemente la criatura se dejo matar como si nada)"- dijo Elizabeth en otro idioma para que los ahí presentes no le entendieran

"բայց jo, ale ... nevidím problém (si pero...no veo el problema)"- contesto Remus en el mismo idioma

"Ինչ եղելAká bola jediná vec, neobvyklé, že sa stalo? (¿Que fue lo único fuera de lo normal que sucedió?)"- pregunto Elizabeth inquisitivamente.

Ոչինչ"Nič dobrého ... Len si myslím, náhla bolesť Jakubova" ցավ Հակոբոսի ցավ Հակոբոսի (Nada creo...bueno solamente el repentino dolor de James)….." – contesto Remus mientras Elizabeth lo miraba inquisitivamente- "….Oh Merlín! James….. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?"- dijo Remus un poco histérico mientras daba vueltas en círculos

"Remus….James ¿recuerdas?"- dijo Elizabeth una vez que tomo del brazo a Remus para detener su vueltas y regresarlo a la realidad.

"Cierto….sígueme"- contesto Remus encaminándose a la habitación de James

"Que creen que están haciendo…la mujeres no pueden subir al cuarto de hombres…..Srita. Dumbledore, Sr. Lupin"- dijo la Profesora McGonagall.

"Ahora no, profesora"- contestaron ambos a coro mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras de la torre de hombre, dejando un extraño silencio atrás.

La sala común de Gryffindor se sumió en un incomodo y extraño silencio después de la respuesta y acciones de los dos jóvenes. La profesora McGonagall también está desconcertada y no sabía si podía manejar la situación sola, por lo que decidió llamar al profesor Dumbledore.

"Esto definitivamente se me escapa de las manos…. Expectro Patronum…"- dijo haciendo aparecer una águila- "…busca al profesor Dumbledore y dile que se ocupa su presencia en la Torre de Gryffindor en calidad de urgente"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen review para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicacion.

Perdon por la tardanza pero ya estoy de regreso en la uni, la cual me consume mucho tiempo por lo que no puedo escibrir tanto como antes, pero aqui les traigo otra capitulo...espero que les guste.

Atte. Lady Elendil Larantha


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota Autora:**

****Espero que todos se encuentren bien y esten teniendo una buena semana. La nota que les estoy escribiendo es referente a la "nueva historia" que subi; respecto a ella quisiera comentarles unas cosas:

1. No recordaba que no se podia hacer esta clase de cosas.

2. Lamento si a alguien le causo algun inconveniente, sinceramente lo lamento pero simplemente queria probar algo.

3. No lo hice por molestar a nadie pero, sinceramente queria buscar otra forma de poner todas las imagenes que tengo en mi profile...se que no todos lo ven pero a mi me sirve de guia para escribir la historia...ademas se que hay personas que si lo visitan y ven las imaganes.

4. Quisiera hacerle una observacion a **Mirror Mirror at the hill**, (quien me escribio un review en la historia que les comente) se perfectamente que no te gusto que elaborara mi pequeño experimento pero sinceramente hay maneras de decir las cosas...y yo en ningun momento te he ofendido y/o hablado cortantemente para que me escribieras ese review en ese tono. Solo te lo digo como un comentario al aire, que posiblemente no tomes en cuenta, pero creo que deberias reflexionar sobre ello.

De nuevo, lamento los inconvenientes de mi pequeño experimento...y prometo que no volvere a hacer otro pequeño experimento igual en el futuro.

Les deseo que tenga un buen dia.

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha

P.d: Prometo subir el capitulo 7 completo de El surgimiento de los Arcangeles pronto...solo me falta unos pequenos detalles que no se como escribirlos y lo termino.


	9. Control de daños

****Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling...y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII: "Control de daños"<strong>

_11 de diciembre de 1984_

_Dormitorio de Gryffindor, Hogwarts_

_3:30 a.m._

_La sala común de Gryffindor se sumió en un incomodo y extraño silencio después de la respuesta y acciones de los dos jóvenes. La profesora McGonagall también está desconcertada y no sabía si podía manejar la situación sola, por lo que decidió llamar al profesor Dumbledore._

"_Esto definitivamente se me escapa de las manos…. Expectro Patronum…"- dijo haciendo aparecer una águila- "…busca al profesor Dumbledore y dile que se ocupa su presencia en la Torre de Gryffindor en calidad de urgente"_

Mientras tanto, Remus y Elizabeth se encontraban frente a la puerta del cuarto de James…ambos se voltearon a ver de reojo y asintieron con la cabeza antes de ingresar al cuarto.

El cuarto se encontraba en total oscuridad….apenas entraba la luz de la luna por las ventanas, pero donde realmente estaba oscuro era la zona donde supuestamente se encontraba la cama de James. Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver de nuevo para comprobar que lo que estaban viendo era real y no una treta de su imaginación. Tras la sorpresa inicial que suponía que todo era real, Remus y Elizabeth se empezaron acercar lentamente a la cama de James checando antes de dar cada paso que todo fuera seguro. Mientras más se acercaban a la cama de James más oscuro era la zona en donde se encontraban…..llegando a un punto que ambos jóvenes realizaron un Lumus pero fue mínima la diferencia que hubo.

Cuando llegaron a la cama de James, la oscuridad era total apenas podían ver frente a sus narices, mucho menos verse entre ellos o ver donde esta James….pero no por nada habían entrenando durante toda su infancia, así que el hecho de tener visualización nula no eran un problema que no pudiera sortear, lo único preocupante era que cuando llegara el tiempo de revisar a James…..si no tenían luz difícilmente podrían revisarlo a pesar de todos sus poderes y habilidades.

"Remus…revisa si podemos acceder al baño y si ahí hay luz…..la necesitamos para ver si James tiene heridas"- dijo Elizabeth de manera seria.

"Vale…."- contesto Remus

"Veamos…..tiene que haber una forma de poder tener un poco de luz aquí"- pensó en voz alta Elizabeth

"Liz, la luces del baño si sirven pero no podemos acceder…..hay como una barrera que no puedo derribar que no nos va a dejar pasar…..y presiento que mucho menos si llevamos a James"- dijo Remus después de ir a comprobar el baño.

"Me lo imaginaba….esto quiere decir que estoy es obra de la criatura que enfrentamos hoy"- reflexionó Elizabeth con el rostro serio.

"Entonces, Liz ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"- pregunto Remus preocupado

"No lo sé, pero debe haber una solución…..pero lo primero será encontrar una manera de sacar a James de aquí"- respondió Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Hacia cerca de diez minutos que Elizabeth y Remus habían subido al cuarto de James….en los cuales nadie se había movido de su lugar en la sala común de Gryffindor, al principio por la sorpresa pero una vez que la curiosidad empezó a ganar terreno, no pudieron subir porque la profesora McGonagall se los había prohibido. Todos se encontraban ansiosos respecto a que estaba pasando para que dos jóvenes estuvieran encerrados en la habitación de 5to año sin importarles que un profesor se los había prohibido….y sobre todo para que una joven serpiente estuviera en la mitad de la noche en su sala común preguntando ansiosamente por James Potter.<p>

Todos se encontraban con estos pensamientos cuando llego el profesor Dumbledore a la Torre de Gryffindor.

"Buenas Noches profesora McGonagall, buenas noches jóvenes …. Profesora, me llego su aviso de que me necesitaban en la Torre de Gryffindor"- dijo el profesor Dumbledore en cuanto entro.

"Profesor Dumbledore, que bueno que llego…..no sé qué hacer para controlar esto"- dijo la profesora McGonagall rápidamente.

"¿Gusta un caramelo de limón?"- pregunto Dumbledore

"No gracias…..como le decía no sé cómo controlar la situación"- McGonagall

"Tranquila mi querida profesora…cuénteme ¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto Dumbledore

"Sucede que su nieta…."- empezó a explicar McGonagall pero fue interrumpida por unos gritos que se escuchaban desde la torre de hombres.

"REMUS….CUIDADO!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

"BASTARDO"

"JAJAJAJAJAJA….Y ESPERA A VER DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ"

Después de esos gritos no se escucho nada por algunos segundos hasta que se empezó a escuchar que algo pesado venia rodando por las escaleras….todos se preguntaron que podía ser….y segundos después aparecieron los cuerpos de Elizabeth y Remus en el suelo de la sala común.

"Jóvenes….. ¿se encuentran bien?"- pregunto McGonagall mientras se acercaba preocupada a donde se encontraban Elizabeth y Remus.

"Pero ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"- pregunto Dumbledore serio.

Sin embargo, nadie contesto…..Elizabeth y Remus se empezaron a levantar con dificultad mientras sacudían la cabeza para despejar su cabeza de los golpes.

"Auuchhhhh…..si será un maldito bastardo….auchhhhh….. ¿Cómo se le ocurre aventarnos por las escaleras?"- pensó en voz alta Elizabeth mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"Eleanor Dumbledore…dime que está sucediendo aquí"- ordeno Dumbledore de manera seria.

"Vaya Dumbledore en persona para terminar bien mi día"- dijo Elizabeth con sarcasmo al darse cuenta de la presencia de él en la sala común.

"Srita. Dumbledore…..esa no es forma de hablar con el director"- reprendió McGonagall, sin embargo Elizabeth no le hizo caso sino que se acerco a Remus a comprobar que estuviera bien.

"Remus, ¿te encuentras bien?"- pregunto Elizabeth al tiempo que extendía una mano a Remus para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Siento como si un maldito hipogrifo me hubiera pasado encima"- contesto Remus malhumorado.

"Entonces estas bien"- dijo Elizabeth

"Eleanor, joven Remus…..me podrían explicar que está sucediendo"- ordeno Dumbledore mas que preguntar

"Ahora no, profesor"- fue lo único que contestaron ambos jóvenes.

"Black…..si aprecias en algo la vida de James, va a ir tan rápido como te permitan tus piernas a la enfermería y le dirás a madame Pomprey que venga a la torre de Gryffindor"- dijo Elizabeth de manera seria- "y Black si dice algo, dile que yo lo he solicitado"

"De que estas …"- intentó preguntar Sirius desconcertado

"Black…. ¿que estas esperando? Una invitación por escrito, ve a la enfermería por Poppy"- ordeno Elizabeth antes de volver a subir por las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de James.

* * *

><p>Todos los presentes en la sala estaban totalmente desconcertados, ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo que involucraba a este trío en especial? Que no solo han permitido que una serpiente estuviera en los dominios de los leones, sino que se habían adueñado de la torres de hombres, habían mandado por un tubo al director y subdirectora…..y habían mandado llamar a la enfermera en calidad de urgente.<p>

"Profesora McGonagall creo que sería recomendable vaciar los dormitorios, sobre todo los dormitorios de hombres"- dijo Dumbledore una vez que se le paso la sorpresa de la actitud de Remus y Elizabeth.

"¿A qué se refiere profesor Dumbledore?"- pregunto McGonagall totalmente sorprendida.

"Me refiero a que sea lo que sea que están haciendo estos jóvenes, creo que sería mucho más prudente tener a todos los Gryffindors despiertos y en alerta por si algo sucede"- respondió Dumbledore calmadamente pero sin dejar de estar serio.

"Bien, como desee Profesor…Avery, Kepner ir a levantar a todas sus compañeras y traerlas a la sala común…..Montgomery, Chase hacer lo mismo con sus compañeros…"- ordeno McGonagall a los perfectos que se encontraban en la sala común- "…..espero que sepa lo que está haciendo Profesor Dumbledore"

"Yo también, Minerva…..yo también"- respondió Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>La enfermería de Hogwarts se encontraba en un agradable silencio…y no era solo el hecho que fueran las cuatro de la madrugada, si no a que no había habido paciente ese día…lo cual no era algo normal, ya que los estudiantes se las ingeniaban para acabar en la enfermería por diferentes causas…pero no ese día, todo había estado en calma, lo cual Poppy agradecía mucho. Así que ahora se encontraba dando revisión a la enfermería, más por costumbre que por necesidad, cuando la puerta de la enfermería fue abierta de manera violenta logrando que se azotara contra la pared.<p>

"¿Se puede saber que esta sucediendo para azoten la puerta….."- dijo enojada mientras se acercaba a la puerta de entrada visualizando en la entrada a un estudiante- "….Sr. Black?"

"Madame, lo lamento pero han solicitado su presencia en la Torre de Gryffindor en calidad de urgente"- respondió Sirius un poco agitado por la carrera que había dado para llegar a la enfermería.

"Y diga Sr. Black, ¿la solicitud la ha requerido el profesor Dumbledore o la profesora McGonagall?"- pregunto un poco desconfiada, después de todo era Black quien estaba ahí, y su fama lo precedía.

"No madame, pero es urgente que vaya"- respondió Black sin comprender el por qué de la pregunta.

"Mire Sr. Black no estoy para bromas…..si la Profesor McGonagall o el profesor Dumbledore no han solicitado mi ayuda entonces….."- empezó a reprender al joven.

"La ha solicitud Dumbledore"- dijo Sirius

"Sr. Black deje de mentir, me acaba de decir que…."-dijo Poppy muy molesta

"La ha solicitado Eleanor Dumbledore"- aclaro Sirius

"¿Y porque no me había dicho antes?...sígame Sr. Black, ¿le llego a decir que tan urgente era?"- pregunto Poppy entre preocupada y acelerada

"No, simplemente me dijo que si apreciaba la vida de James viniera por usted"- contesto Sirius lo más sincero posible.

"Bien, sígame…..iremos por Red Flu, no hay tiempo que perder"- informo Poppy mientras se encaminada a su oficina.

* * *

><p>Diez minutos después, Poppy se encontraba entrando por la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor seguida de Sirius y cargando por maletines de primeros auxilios, uno mágico y uno muggle, ya que no sabía qué clase de emergencia era la que se iba a enfrentar. Una vez que salió de la chimenea, trato de localizar a Elizabeth pero no la vio por ninguna parte…así que se puso a observar más detenidamente el estado de la sal común.<p>

Cerca de la entrada de los dormitorios de hombres se encontraban el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall; alumnos de todas las edades en diferentes estados de somnolencia se encontraban en por toda la sala común y por lo que podía ver, seguían bajando más alumnos. Al ver el panorama general, decidió ponerse en acción.

"Buenas Noches Profesores, ¿alguno de ustedes me podría decir que está sucediendo aquí?"- pregunto de manera profesional Poppy.

"Buenas noches Poppy, aun no sabemos qué está sucediendo…solamente que es algo que envuelve a los jóvenes Dumbledore, Potter y Lupin"- respondió McGonagall.

"Bien…..en ese caso, lo mejor sería esperar"- contesto Poppy desconcertando a ambos maestros.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos después, los dormitorios se encontraban vacios y todos los alumnos se encontraban en la sala común tratando de averiguar que está sucediendo…..cuando se empezar a escuchar golpes de pelea desde los dormitorios de los chicos, provocando que los mas pequeños se asustaran un poco. Los golpes de pelea continuaron durante un minutos más, tras el cual cesaron y segundos después se escucho como si alguien atravesara una puerta…..que de hecho fue así, ya que de la nada apareció Remus Lupin volando debido a un golpe y estrellando contra una de las paredes de la sala común.<p>

"Aaaaarrrggggg"- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Remus antes que se viera otro cuerpo saliendo disparado desde el dormitorio de los hombres y estrellándose en una de las paredes.

"Aaarrrggggg…solamente esto me sucede a mi"- dijo Elizabeth una vez que recupero el aire después del golpe.

Antes que cualquiera persona pudiera reaccionar a lo que acababa de suceder, Poppy tomo el control de la situación.

"Eleanor Elizabeth, dime en este momento ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"- dijo Poppy seriamente y en un tono que no admitía replica.

"Poppy….llegaste…..eso es bueno"- contesto Elizabeth tratando de hacer tiempo.

"Eso es cierto, mira que nos vendría bien que nos ayudes un poco"- dijo Remus

"Ayuda, un cuerno….primero me van a decir que está sucediendo"- dijo Poppy en un tono más duro.

"Pero Poppy….."-dijeron ambos chicos en tono medio infantil

"PERO POPPY NADA…..QUE DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO"- gritó Poppy fuera de sus casillas, dejando mudos de la sorpresa a los habitantes de la sala común de Gryffindor.

"Vale, no era necesario que gritaras…."- empezó a decir Elizabeth pero al ver la mirada envenenada que le dirigió Poppy decidió explicar todo- "puede que…..y claro no estoy diciendo que sucediera…"

"Elizabeth"- dijo Poppy con voz sedosa

"Vale, no te enojes…..como decía puede que James, Remus y yo diéramos un paseo por el bosque para despejarnos de las actividades de la escuela….."- empezó a relatar Elizabeth

"Si….y que nos encontramos con algunas …mmmmm, criaturas….obviamente no estoy diciendo que sucediera….."- continuo explicando Remus

"Exacto, y que….mmmmmmmmmmmm…..posiblemente una de las criaturas….mmmmmmm…..pues picoaJames"-termino de explicar Elizabeth

"Exacto, eso fue lo que posiblemente paso"- dijo Remus

"Mis niños creo haber escuchado que una de las criaturas pico a James, ¿es correcto?"- dijo Poppy con voz de helada. Elizabeth y Remus tragaron saliva antes de afirmar lo dicho por Poppy asintiendo la cabeza- "EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN PENSANDO CUANDO FUERON AL BOSQUE A DAR UN PASEO…ESTO ES INCONCEVIBLE…."

"Poppy…."- llamo Elizabeth con seriedad

"SON UNOS IRRESPONSABLES, ESO ES LO QUE SON… PORQUE NO VINIERON ANTES A QUE LOS CURARA, PARA EVITAR ESO

"Poppy….."- dijo Elizabeth con una voz de seda

"…PERO CLARO, USTEDES NO LO NECESITABAN….."

"Poppy…"- dijo Elizabeth con una voz tan helada que muchos alumnos se asustaron y Poppy se calmo de la impresión- "…..mi querida Poppy, ¿de verdad piensas que estamos sufriendo esto porque queremos? ¿Por qué somos tan orgullosos que no solicitamos tu ayuda?..."- empezó a preguntar mientras se acercaba a Poppy.

"Yo…yo …yo"- intento contestar Poppy

"…y sobre todo ¿de verdad piensas que estamos disfrutando que en estos momentos mi hermano James este debatiéndose entra la vida y la muerte, porque no fuimos a que lo curaras?"- termino de preguntar Elizabeth sacando varios jaleos de sorpresa al decir que James se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte.

"Yo….yo no creo…"- intento coordinar Poppy

"¿Tu no crees?"- pregunto Remus de manera inquisitiva y con una sonrisa lobuna en sus labios.

"Yo no creo que lo estén disfrutando"- logro decir Poppy

"Profesor Dumbledore, confío en que los dormitorios han sido deshabitados ¿verdad?"- dijo Elizabeth sin quitar la vista de Poppy

"Si, Eleanor pero….."- contesto Dumbledore

"Ahora no, profesor…"- contesto Elizabeth- "…..veamos….que nos puede funcionar para controlar esto…..piensa…."-pensaba en voz alta Elizabeth mientras tomaba el tabique de su nariz con dos dedos, la mirada hacia el suelo y se apoyaba en unos de los sillones de la sala común.

"Podría ser….no no…y que tal si usamos…."-dijo Remus ayudando con una lluvia de ideas mientras paseaba de un lado a otro enfrente de Elizabeth.

"No muy peligroso….mmmmmmm y si….."-contesto Elizabeth causando que todos en la sala común se preguntaran como es que se entendían cuando solo hablaban palabras sueltas.

"No, demasiadas explicaciones…pero claro por qué no usamos….."-dijo Remus mientras todos seguían la conversación como si fuera un partido de tenis aunque no entendían nada.

"Demasiado tiempo…y si usamos….."-dijo Elizabeth levantando la vista y viendo fijamente a Remus

"Claro las pulseras pero sería dar….."- contesto Remus parando su ir y venir y viendo a Elizabeth a los ojos.

"No necesariamente…además es lo único viable"- contesto Elizabeth con seguridad.

"Bien, hagámoslo y después luchamos con las consecuencias"- contesto Remus.

Todo el mundo en la torre se preguntaban de que están hablando y que consecuencias se referían…pero Elizabeth y Remus no le ponían atención a nadie en particular, ya que su única preocupación era salvar a James…..

"Morgana!"- llamo de repente Elizabeth, sacando a varios de su sorpresa- "Morgana!"- volvió a llamar. Después de unos segundo apareció un hermoso fénix completamente negro con los ojos color lila…y antes que cualquier pudiera hablar Remus y Elizabeth se empezaron a movilizar para poner en práctica su plan.

"Hola Morgana!"- dijo Remus mientras acariciaba al fénix

"Morgana….por favor, ve a mi cuarto y entre mis cosas encontraras una caja antigua con unos símbolos especiales….ya sabes cuales…..por favor tráela"-pidió Elizabeth.

"Liz…y mis…."- empezó a decir Remus

"No te preocupes, se encuentran ahí mismo"- respondió Elizabeth

"Está bien"

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos después, Elizabeth se encontraba parada frente a unos de las mesas de la Torre con Remus parado a un lado suyo…..ambos se encontraban observando dos cajitas antiguas que estaban sobre la mesa…..a pesar de que ya habían decidido seguir ese plan de acción, aun se encontraban con la duda si era el correcto a seguir…pero Elizabeth tenía razón en algo, no tenían mucho tiempo…por lo que después de suspirar ambos abrieron las cajas, dejando expuestas dos hermosas pulseras hechas de platino y piedras preciosas, en cada una de las cajas…Las pulseras en si no eran comunes, a parte de sus materiales….las pulseras estaban conectadas por delgadas cadenas a dos anillos hechos del mismo material. En cuanto las vieron muchos alumnos ahogaron una exclamación, ya sea porque sabían lo que se significaban o por lo preciosamente elaboradas que estaban las pulseras.<p>

Remus y Elizabeth no prestaron atención a las exclamaciones que generaron las pulseras…ellos simplemente las vieron fijamente durante unos segundos, antes de sacar sus varitas y colocarlas en el compartimento especial que había en las cajas para ellas…posteriormente Elizabeth saco una de las pulseras (siendo imitada por Remus) y se coloco los anillos, uno en el dedo medio y otro en el anular….después extendió con cuidado las cadenitas sobre su mano y finalmente se coloco la pulsera en su mano izquierda…una vez terminado el proceso, hizo lo mismo con su mano derecho.

Cuando terminaron de colocarse la pulseras…las manos de ambos chicos fueron rodeadas por una tenue luz plateada durante unos segundos y después desapareció. Ambos chicos cerraron las cajas y se las entregaron a Poppy sin decir palabra alguna…pero no era necesario ya que los tres sabían que estaba sucediendo, que se esta jugando…por lo que las palabras sobraban…ambos chicos regresaron a la entrada de los dormitorios de chicos y se quedaron contemplándola durante unos segundos, antes de suspirar y voltear a ver a todos en la sala común.

"Bien…..ahora Poppy, transforma algo en una tina lo suficientemente grande para que James quepa en ella….y llénala hasta la mitad de agua destilada y purificada…..en lo que nosotros sacamos a James de su cuarto"- medio ordeno medio solicitó Elizabeth

"Para que James queda sentado ¿verdad?"- dijo Poppy de manera profesional

"No…acostado"-dijo Remus mientras negaba con la cabeza

"Y Poppy…el agua….."-empezó a decir Elizabeth

"Lo sé…..destilada a la manera muggle y purificada mágicamente"- dijo Poppy

"Exacto….aaaaahhhh y junta toda la poción purificadora con la que cuentes…..la vamos a necesitar"- termino de decir Elizabeth antes de que ella y Remus se perdieran por las escaleras de los dormitorios de hombres, dejando atrás a dos muy preocupados profesores y varios compañeros asustados por el significado de las pulseras.

* * *

><p>Diez minutos después, todos en la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraban tensos…los que habían bajado medio dormidos, estaban totalmente despiertos…..los mas pequeños estaban asustados y buscaban refugio y protección entre ellos o los mayores, quienes no estaban mejor…..llevaban diez minutos escuchando gritos de batalla, de tortura, de enojo; golpes; risas tenebrosas; comentarios hirientes y sarcásticos; golpes de pelea; ecos de hechizos; etc…habían visto tratar de subir las escaleras a los dormitorios de hombres a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Dumbledore seguidos de algunos estudiantes de séptimo año pero no habían podido subir, había una barrera invisible que no permitía a nadie subir a los dormitorios de hombres…todos se encontraban preocupados….la única que estaba haciendo algo de provecho, en lugar de esperar sentada, era Poppy que estaban llevando a cabo las indicaciones dadas por Remus y Elizabeth.<p>

Quince minutos después todos pudieron escuchar pasos que venían de las escaleras de los dormitorios de hombres…..y al poco tiempo todos observaron como salían de la escalera James, Remus y Elizabeth…los tres se encontraban golpeados, con la ropa desgarrada, con sangre escurriendo en diferentes partes del cuerpo…..y James venia inconsciente, siendo cargado entre Remus y Elizabeth.

Todos en la sala común estaban sorprendidos y asustados por el estado de los chicos….sobretodos los profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall…el ambiente estaba tan tenso que Elizabeth y Remus se preguntaban qué tan filoso tenía que estar un cuchillo para romperlo.

"Espero que no les moleste que hayamos redecorado el dormitorio de 5to año"- dijo Elizabeth para destensar el ambiente.

"Srita. Dumbledore…..Sr. Lupin…."-empezo a decir McGonagall con tono preocupado.

"Estamos bien profesora"- cortó Remus antes de que la profesora terminara su frase y empezara a preguntar cosas que nos tenían tiempo ni ganas de contestar.

"Pero….."- dijo Dumbledore aun sin salir de su asombro

"Estamos bien…..ahora Poppy, por favor ayudamos a meter a James en la tina….y Poppy ¿conseguiste la poción purificadora?"- dijo Elizabeth con un poco de esfuerzo, ya que no era del todo cierto que se encontraban bien pero no podían parar porque el tiempo estaba en su contra para salvar a James

"Si…pero no se si será suficiente"- contesto Poppy mientras se acercaba a los chicos para ayudarlos con James

"No te preocupes…..pronto lo averiguaremos"- contesto Remus

Los tres, cargando a James, se acercaron a la tina y colocaron a James en un sillón que estaba frente a la tina…..Remus comprobó que el agua estuviera a una temperatura agradable pero ligeramente fría, ya que de otra manera la poción no serviría, y después empezó a colocar la poción de manera lenta…Poppy fue a buscar a su maletín de primeros auxilios algunos cosas que podrían servir para curar de manera rápida las heridas de Elizabeth y Remus…..y Elizabeth estaba parada sobre sus rodillas, a un lado de James, limpiando las heridas de manera rápida con un pedazo de tela húmedo, y al mismo tiempo, le estaba quitando lo quedaba de ropa para dejarlo en bóxer y poderlo meter a la tina.

"Srita. Dumbledore….. ¿se puede saber que está haciendo?"- pregunto McGonagall ligeramente enojada

"Si, profesora"- contesto Elizabeth sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Si que, Srita Dumbledore?"- pregunto McGonagall

"Si puede saber, profesora"- contesto Elizabeth

"Y puede explicar por que esta desvistiendo al Sr. Potter…ninguna señorita de alca alcurnia debería estar haciendo eso…..es muy malo para…."- empezó a decir McGonagall

"Mire profesora….en estos momentos, el protocolo y lo aceptado por la sociedad mágica me viene importando un reverendo cacahuate…..no voy a permitir que mi hermano muera solamente porque a alguien se le ocurrió decir que el único cuerpo desnudo que podemos ver las mujeres es el de nuestro esposos…..a menos que fueras medimagas…así que si me disculpa, y en caso contrario me importa bien poco, voy a terminar lo que estoy haciendo"- dijo Elizabeth de manera seria y viendo a la profesora de manera gélida.

"Liz…..la tina ya esta…necesitamos meter a James en ella para ver si necesitamos mas poción"- dijo Remus sin prestar atención al comentario de McGonagall.

"Bien…..ayudame a meter a James"- dijo Liz

Entre Remus, Liz y Poppy metieron a James en la tina y se dieron cuenta que la poción a penas alcanzo, por lo que Remus y Liz se sintieron mas tranquilos.

"Entonces….con eso James se sentirá mejor y se curara"- pregunto Poppy a los chicos.

"No…con eso solamente estamos deteniendo el avance del veneno…aun tenemos que encontrar una cura"- contesto Liz de manera seria

"¿y donde la vamos a conseguir?"- pregunto Poppy

"Aun no lo sabemos"- dijo Remus seriamente sin quitar la vista del cuerpo de James.

"os wyf am wneud sylw fel yr oedd y creadur sy'n brig i James, gallwn helpu (si me comentaran como era la criatura que pico a James, les podria ayudar)"- dijo una voz en gales que solamente Remus y Elizabeth pudieron reconocer y entender.

"Godric eich llun yn siarad ... sut mae hynny'n bosibl? (Godric...tu cuadro habla...¿como es eso posible?)"- dijo Elizabeth mirando fijamente al cuadro de Godric Gryffindor que se encontraba encima de la chimenea de la sala común…..y provocando que todos en la sala común se quedaran mudos de la impresión y se preguntaran cuando extraños ideomas hablama esa chica, ya que esta el momento había hablado tres diferentes idiomas.

"ond os yw hyn yn arferol ... o leiaf yn y byd hud a lledrith, yr oeddwn yn meddwleu bod yn gwybod bod llawer o fanylion (pero si es algo normal...al menos en el mundo magico, crei que sabian ese pequeño detalle)"- respondió Godric de manera socarrona

"Esgusodwch fi, ond nid yw'r bron i bedair blynedd diwethaf o fyw yma wedi symud neusiarad (Disculpame, pero los ultimos casi cuatro años que llevo viviendo aqui nunca de has movido o hablado)"- contesto Remus

"Os da ... ond nid yw hynny'n rhywbeth sy'n casglu ni yma ... felly ddweud wrthyf sut oedd y creadur sy'n ymosod? (Si bueno...pero ese no es asunto que nos reune aqui...asi que diganme ¿como era la creatura que los ataco?)" – pregunto Godric de manera seria.

"Nid yw gwirionedd yn cofio llawer ... roedd corff merch, fel model (La verdad no recuerdo mucho...tenia cuerpo de mujer, como si fuera modelo)"- dijo Elizabeth mientras trataba de recordar.

"Oes, ond dim ond y corff, oherwydd bod y pennaeth yn ymddangos pen neidr yn ... ac mewn gwirionedd ei groen, groen neidr yn (Si pero solo el cuerpo, porque la cabeza parecia la cabeza de una serpiente...y de hecho su piel, era piel de serpiente)"- dijo Remus completando la idea de Elizabeth

"Yn wir, roedd hi fel pennaeth ... oedd y pennaeth Cobra a ... ei groen yn ddu gyda rhai arlliwiau gwyrdd (Es cierto, la cabeza era...era como la cabeza de una cobra real...y su piel era negra con algunos tonos de verde)"- termino Liz de describir a la criatura

"Ewch ... neu os ydych yn realiti gymysgu gyda dychymyg ... nid fy modyn meddwl ... neu os oes gennych lwc ddrwg iawn ... ... y creaduryn Liama , ac yn dweud ei fod yn dda i gael iddynt fel gelynion, yn bennaf oll os ydych yn ddynion (Vaya...o ustedes estan mezclando la realidad con la imaginacion...cosa que no creo...o ustedes tienen muy mala suerte...la criatura era una Liama, y digamos que no es bueno tenerlas como enemigas, sobre todos si eres hombre)"- explico Godric

"Pam? Beth sy'n eich gwneud chi'n ddyn wahanol? (¿Por que? ¿Que diferencia hace que seas hombre?)"- pregunto Remus con curiosidad

Yr wyf wedi clywed neu ddarllen rhywbeth yn eu cylch ... nid ydynt yn gyfeillgar iawn â bodau eraill ... fel arfer yn ymosod ar ... a dynion, yn bennaf drwychwistrellu gwenwyn bod yn anodd iawn i wrthweithio, felly mae'n lladd yn y rhan fwyaf o achosion. (He escuchado o leido algo sobre ellas...no son muy amigables con otros seres...y suelen atacar a los hombres, principalmente, inyectandoles un veneno que es muy dificil de contrarestar, por lo que genera la muerte en la mayoria de los casos)"- dijo Elizabeth de manera seria.

"Mae hynny'n wir ... ac fel ar gyfer eich cwestiwn, Remus, does neb yn gwybod i sicrwydd am ei fod yn taro ddynion. (Eso es cierto...y en cuanto a tu pregunta, Remus, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta porque ataca a los hombres)"- respondió Godric de manera intelectual

"Iawn, felly sut y arbed James? (Vale, entonces ¿como salvaremos a James?)"- pregunto Remus regresando a todos al tema principal de esa conversación.

"Mae'r creadur liama yn cael ei ystyried llinell rhwng y tywyllwch ac tywyll ... fellydim ond un llyfr lle y gallant ddod o hyd i rywbeth a allai helpu a bod y llyfr yn (La liama es considerada una criatura que raya entre lo obscuro y lo tenebroso...por lo que solo existe un libro en donde pueden encontrar algo que los pueda ayudar...y ese libro es)"- empezó a decir Godric de manera misteriosa

"El libro oscuro de la magia"-dijo Elizabeth de manera seria sacando varios jaleos por la mencion del libro

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...(miren que no es obligatorio pero de verdad se agradece) y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicación.

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


	10. Salvados por Angelo

******Importante: ******Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling...y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IX: "Salvados por Ángelo"<strong>

_11 de diciembre de 1984_

_Dormitorio de Gryffindor, Hogwarts_

_5:00 a.m._

"_Iawn,__felly sut y__arbed__James__? __(Vale, entonces ¿cómo salvaremos a James?)"- pregunto Remus regresando a todos al tema principal de esa conversación. _

"_Mae'r__creadur__liama__yn cael ei ystyried__llinell__rhwng__y tywyllwch ac__tywyll__...__fellydim ond un__llyfr__lle y gallant__ddod o hyd i__rywbeth__a allai helpu__a bod y__llyfr yn (La liama es considerada una criatura que raya entre lo obscuro y lo tenebroso...por lo que solo existe un libro en donde pueden encontrar algo que los pueda ayudar...y ese libro es)"- empezó a decir Godric de manera misteriosa_

"_El libro de las sombras"-dijo Elizabeth de manera seria sacando varios jaleos de sorpresa de los ahí presentes al escuchar el nombre del libro._

"¿Disculpa? ¿que acabas de decir?"- dijo Remus totalmente desconcertado al igual que el resto de los habitantes de la sala común, aunque por distintas razones.

"El único libro en donde puede venir la cura para James es…..el libro de las sombras"- respondió Elizabeth lo más tranquila que pudo a pesar que su corazón estaba palpitando de manera rápida.

"Eso es lo que creí escuchar….mierda, estamos fritos…."- empezó a decir Remus al escuchar la contestación de Elizabeth mientras empezaba a caminar de manera compulsiva frente a la chimenea de la sala común.

"No necesariamente"- trato de tranquilizarlo Elizabeth, generando que todos se preguntaran de donde sacarían el famoso libro.

"¿No necesariamente?..."- dijo Remus incrédulo-"Estamos hablando del maldito libro de las sombras…"

"Si, pero…."

"Pero nada Elizabeth…es el maldito libro de las sombras, del cual hay muy pocas copias por no decir casi ninguna…."- dijo mientras se pasa las manos por el cabello en un gesto inconsciente de desesperación.

"Si pero…."

"…..y es considerado el libro tenebroso por excelencia por los británicos…"

"No es tenebroso…."

"Lo sé…pero dada la sociedad nadie va admitir que lo tiene….y si no lo tenemos, no podemos buscar la cura para James…..y si no tenemos la cura, James va a morir"

"Lo sé pero…"

"¿Pero qué Liz?, me vas a decir que tienes una copia oculta debajo de la cama, por lo que estamos salvados y podemos preparar la cura para James"

"Pues, en realidad lo tengo en mi baúl"- dijo Liz de manera seria y cansada por el discurso de Remus

"Aaaaaa, claro…..lo tienes en tu baúl…"- contesto Remus mientras seguía caminando frente a Elizabeth sin prestar mucha atención a lo que lo rodeaba- "…..espera, ¿dijiste que tienes el libro de las sombras en tu baúl?, es decir, de verdad lo acabas de decir no lo alucine"- dijo frenándose en su caminar compulsivo y poniendo toda su atención en Elizabeth.

"Eeee no, no lo alucinaste….tengo el libro en mi baúl"- contesto Elizabeth sacando varios jadeos de sorpresa, susurros de acusación de ser una hechicera oscura pero a Liz no le importa, después de todo se trataba de salvar a su hermano.

"Entonces, que demonios sigues haciendo aquí….ve por el maldito libro"- dijo Remus a punto de un colapso nervioso, y preguntándose qué hacia aun ahí Elizabeth.

"Disculpe su alteza….pero resulta QUE ESTAS TAN CERCA DE UN MALDITO COLAPSO NERVIOSO QUE NOS ME HAS DEJADO HABLAR…"

"Pues habla, mujer…..nada te detiene"

"Grrrrrr….bien quédate a cuidar a James y checa que sus signos estén estables….si sucede algo me avisas de inmediato…..DE INMEDIATO REMUS…..y mientras yo voy por el famoso libro"

"Bien….no tardes"

"¿Alguna vez he llegado tarde?"- dijo Elizabeth arrogantemente antes de desaparecer por medio de la red Floo de la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos después, los habitantes de la sala común de Gryffindor seguían preguntándose cómo era posible que una joven de cuarto año tuviera una copia del famoso libro oscuro en su posesión….pero luego recordaban que era una Slytherin y ellos tenían una ligera fama de tener tendencias hacia la magia oscura; sin embargo, la joven era la nieta de Dumbledore y se suponía que Dumbledore era el líder de la luz por lo que era imposible que su nieta fuera una hechicera oscura. Las personas en la sala común se encontraban en esta encrucijada (con excepción de Poppy y Remus) cuando de la chimenea salieron una llama verde por donde salió Elizabeth abrazando un libro a su pecho…..todos observaron que era un libro negro con algunos adornos plateados (ver imagen en profile)<p>

"Bien…..aquí está el famoso libro de las sombras"- dijo Elizabeth con ligero sarcasmo, ya que ella no creo que la magia negra fuera tenebrosa o mala.

"Vaya, creí por un segundo que estabas de broma…..bien ahora a buscar la cura para James"- respondió Remus más calmado.

"Totalmente de acuerdo…..solo falta encontrar la sección en donde este la información que ocupamos"- dijo Elizabeth mientras tomaba asiento en unos de los sillones de la sala común y colocaba el libro abierto en su regazo.

"Liz, puede preguntarte algo"- dijo Remus

"Lo acabas de hacer pero puedes hacerme otra pregunta"- respondió Elizabeth sin quitar la vista del libro.

"¿Dónde o como conseguiste el libro?"- pregunto Remus

"¿En serio, Remus?... ¿te tengo que recordar con quien estás hablando?"- respondió Elizabeth quitando la vista del libro y mirando fijamente a Remus con una ceja levantada.

"Vale….pregunta tonta"- respondió Remus después de mantener la mirada de Elizabeth por unos segundos.

* * *

><p>Diez minutos después, la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba sumida en un completo silencio….todos observaban como Elizabeth y Remus pasaban las hojas del libro después de verlas detenidamente por algunos minutos…..pero todos se preguntaban qué demonios estaban leyendo cuando las páginas del libro se encontraban en blanco, aun para Dumbledore.<p>

" ¡Eureka! La encontré"- dijo Elizabeth en voz alta sobresaltando a varios.

"¿La encontraste? ¿Qué dice?"- dijo Remus de manera ansiosa

"Si, la encontré…pero digamos que la poción es …mmm….interesante"- respondió Elizabeth sin quitar la vista del libro.

"¿interesante?"- pregunto Remus desconcertado.

"Si, ve la lista de ingredientes y no podrás negar que es interesante"

Pero la alegría de encontrar la cura para James duro poco, ya que en ese momento entraron los papas de James a la sala común todos preocupados por la salud de su hijo.

"Profesor Dumbledore, nos dispusimos a venir tan pronto nos llego su mensaje….. ¿Qué es lo que sucede con James?"- dijo Charlus Potter de manera ansiosa mientras todos observaban al matrimonio.

"Realmente no sé qué es lo que sucede con James"- respondió Dumbledore con pesar.

"¿Entonces por qué nos ha levantado de nuestra cama al mandarnos una carta diciendo que James se encontraba muy mal?"- pregunto Dorothea Potter enojada

"Es que James si está mal pero no sabemos que tiene"- respondió McGonagall

"¿Entonces quién demonios sabe que es lo que le sucede a mi hijo?- pregunto Charlus Potter ligeramente fuera de sus casillas.

"Nosotros pero ahora no tenemos tiempo de discutir los pormenores"- dijo Elizabeth de manera seria.

"USTED! CREI QUE PROHIBI A JAMES CONVIVIR CON USTED"- dijo Dorothea enojada

"Si bueno, como sea….pero aquí el punto es que ambas partes queremos lo mismo, que es salvar a James…la cuestión es ¿quieren perder valioso tiempo en discutir lo que supuestamente paso o quieren salvar a James?"- dijo Elizabeth seria

"¿Supuestamente paso?"- dijo Charlus con los dientes apretados.

"Claro, no pensara que le diremos todo lo que sucedió con lujo de detalles ¿verdad?"- dijo Remus con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

"ESTO ES INADMISIBLE….NO PUEDO CREER….."- empezó a decir Charlus.

"No, lo inadmisible es que nos haga perder tiempo que no tenemos es estos momentos"- dijo Elizabeth con voz de seda.

"QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES PARA HABLARLE ASI A MI…. ¿SABE QUIEN SOY?"- dijo Charlus furioso

"Por supuesto que se quien es… pero ¿sabe quién soy yo, Lord Potter?"- pregunto Elizabeth con voz helada y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

"No me interesa, aléjese de mi hijo… y es Milord"-dijo Charlus con voz helada

"No, usted no va a hacer nada para impedirme salvar a James…Lord Potter"- dijo Elizabeth

"SI CREE QUE VOY A QUEDARSE SENTADO VIENDO…"-

"Es exactamente lo que va a hacer…..Y NO ME OBLIGUE A OBLIGARLO A TRAVES DE LA MAGIA A SEGUIR MIS INSTRUCCIONES PORQUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NO TENGO MUCHA PACIENCIA"- termino hablando en voz alta Liz al ver que Charlus no entendía y que estaban perdiendo valioso tiempo, sorprendiendo a varios por la seguridad con la que afirmaba que ella era mucho más poderosa que Charlus.

"QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES PARA HABLARME ASI"

"No me creo, Lord Potter….lo soy en toda la extensión de la palabra…ahora siéntese en algún lado y déjenos trabajar"- dijo Elizabeth con voz tan helada que varios pensaron que la habitación bajo su temperatura varios grados y zanjando la discusión en el proceso- "Bien…ahora continuemos con lo que estábamos"- dijo Liz al ver que los Potter habían obedecidos sus instrucciones, mudos de la impresión.

"Bien, veamos los ingredientes que ocupamos….veneno y piel de basilisco, diferentes partes del cuerpo de la mandrágora, cuerno unicornio, cenizas de fénix oscuro, piel de liama, sangre y pelo de licántropo puro, ponzoña de un vampiro puro, anís, agua purificada, piel de serpiente, cabello de unicornio, lagrimas de fénix puro, athelas, cabellos de un alto elfo, plumas de ángel, plumas de dark-angel, cabeza de una cobra real, hierbas reales, lagrimas de pegaso, luparia, bezoar, ruda, escamas de dragon oscuro, ….Vaya, es más que interesante la lista y a penas es el principio….…pero no son difíciles de conseguir con excepción de algunos"- dijo Remus sorprendido

"De hecho, no es difícil de conseguir ninguno si sabes dónde buscar"- dijo Elizabeth acercando a donde se encontraba Remus- "estos ingredientes de aquí estoy segura que los tienen en el armario de pociones…..estos los tenemos nosotros en nuestros baúles….estos se consiguen en la Callejón Diagon si sabes con quien acudir….los interesantes serán los ingredientes realmente oscuros, tenebrosos y prohibidos… se deben conseguir en Alemania y Bulgaria….y si no los encontramos en esos países tendremos que ir a la fuente para poder obtenerlos"- termino de explicar de manera analítica sorprendiendo a varios por lo dicho.

"Cierto, si los dividimos de esa manera podemos obtenerlos con mayor facilidad….ahora, la pregunta del millón, ¿Cómo nos los dividimos?"- pregunto Remus

"Yo soy de la idea de que vayamos ambos a los lugares y que conectemos las listas para una vez que algunos de nosotros encontró algo lo tache para que el otro lo sepa…además hay que checar los ingredientes que tenemos aquí"

"Totalmente de acuerdo….aunque aun esta un detallito que debemos resolver de la poción"- dijo Remus mientras señalaba el libro con el dedo.

"¿Cuál?...es cierto….mmm yo digo que Evans seria la candidata ideal, además nosotros no podríamos realizar esa parte de la poción porque estaría por todo el mundo recolectando los ingredientes"- dijo Liz de manera seria.

"Mmm, no lo sé….Lily es muy buena en pociones pero no se pueda manejar una poción de este calibre"- dijo Remus analizando la idea.

"Pues yo estoy totalmente segura que Evans podrá con la poción, además solo sería la primera parte que es una poción de magia blanca…..y la segunda parte la puedes hacer tu mientras yo consigo los ingredientes finales"- dijo Liz con total convicción.

"A MI NO ME METAN EN SUS PROBLEMAS"- dijo Lily Evans enojada sorprendiendo a vario spor su arrebato entre ellos a Elizabeth y Remus.

"Lily…tranquilízate…."- dijo Remus

"TRANQUILIZARME UN DEMONIO…..ESTAN DICIENDO QUE VOY A HACER UNA POCION OSCURO PARA USTEDES COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ"- dijo Lily fuera de sus casillas.

"EVANS…"- grito Elizabeth para callar a Lily y centrar su atención en ella- "no estamos diciendo que hagas una poción oscuro si no que nos ayudes mientras nosotros…"

"Ayudarlos un demonio…."-dijo Lily un poco más calmada.

"Lily…la magia no es buena o mala es simplemente magia, las intenciones son las que cuentan"- dijo Remus tratando de hacer reaccionar a Lily

"Eso no es cierto, la magia blanca es buena y la magia negra es mala"- contesto Lily muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Evans…si te dijera que un mago al lanzar un hechizo hace que una persona caiga por un acantilado matándola en el proceso, pero por el otro lado el mismo mago lanzara un hechizo para detener a una persona de matar a un bebe ¿Cuál hechizo me dirías que es el hechizo bueno y cual el hechizo malo?"- dijo Liz con seriedad

"Eso es obvio, el hechizo bueno es que salva al bebe y el malo es el hechizo que lanzo a la persona al acantilado"- dijo Lily desconcertada por la pregunta.

"Vale….y si te dijera que el hechizo que lanzo a la persona al acantilado era un hechizo desarme…..y el hechizo que salvo al bebe fue un imperius… ¿seguirías pensando igual?"- pregunto Liz con misma seriedad

"Yo…yo…..no lo sé"- dijo Lily totalmente desarmada

"Lo vez, la magia no es buena o mala por si sola…son las intenciones de las personas lo que la hace buena o mala"- dijo Liz mientras se acercaba a Lily- "….así que dime ¿me ayudaras a salvar a mi hermano o lo dejas morir?"- pregunto mientras tomaba sus manos entre las de ella.

"No….no puedes ponerme en esta posición…eso es chantaje"- dijo Lily aun desconcertada por lo dicho por Liz.

"No te estoy poniendo en ninguna posición, te estoy diciendo las cosas como son….si nos ayudas a elaborar la primera parte de la poción nosotros podremos ir a buscar los ingredientes faltantes…..pero en cambio si te niegas, uno de nosotros se tendría que quedar a elaborar la poción y sería muy difícil reunir todos los ingredientes faltantes"

"Pero….. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? ¿Por qué no la hace unos de sus padres o sus amigos?"- pregunto Lily con cierta desesperación.

"Créeme si pudiera asignar a otra persona a realizar la poción, lo haría…..pero tienes que realizarla tu, al menos la primera parte"- contesto Elizabeth con pesar

"Pero….. ¿Por qué yo?"

"Ahora no puedo explicártelo pero algún día lo hare hasta cierto punto me los agradecerás pero ahora necesito que confíes en mi y realices la poción sin más cuestionamientos"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"¿Qué cosa?"- dijo Elizabeth desconcertada

"Prometes que algún día me lo explicaras y que comprenderé todo lo que está pasando ahora"- dijo Lily con ansiedad

"Te prometo por mi magia que algún día te explicare el por qué te elegí a ti y que comprenderás una parte de lo que está sucediendo en estos momentos"- dijo Elizabeth sacando varios jaleos de sorpresa por la magnitud de su promesa.

"Bien…realizare la poción, al menos la primera parte"- dijo Lily con seriedad

"Gracias Lily, muchas gracias…..algún día te pagare este favor que me estás haciendo"- dijo Elizabeth con alegría

"No es necesario…."

"Lo sé pero mi familia siempre ha sido agradecida con las personas que nos han ayudado….y tu no serás la excepción"

* * *

><p>Diez minutos después Lily, Elizabeth y Remus se encontraban sentados en el suelo frente a la chimenea preparando lo necesario para realizar la poción…..todos los ingredientes que habían encontrado se encontraban del lado derecho de Lily y el libro estaba sobre un atrio para poder ser leído con facilidad.<p>

"Bien todo está listo aquí…..Remus, ¿sabes si de casualidad hay ropa mía en su habitación?"- pregunto Elizabeth una vez que terminaron de acomodar todo lo necesario.

"Sí, creo que James tiene unos pantalones y una capa tuya…..y yo tengo una par de botas y una camisa"- dijo Remus de manera pensativa sacando varios jaleos de acusación al escuchar la declaración de ambos.

"Perfecto….entonces hay que prepararnos para ir por los ingrediente"- contesto Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos después Remus y Elizabeth bajaban de la torre de hombres vestidos completamente de negro y con una capa de viaje del mismo color que tenían una capucha. Elizabeth se acerco a donde habían dejado el libro de las sombras y saco dos pedazos de pergaminos, coloco una mano en el libro y otra en los pergaminos…..ambos objeto se iluminaron por unos segundos. Se levanto y extendió un pedazo de pergamino a Remus.<p>

"Toma Remus, aquí está la lista de ingredientes"- dijo Elizabeth con seriedad.

"Gracias, ¿las listas están conectadas?"- pregunto Remus mientras veía de manera rápida la lista.

"Si…solo será necesario que eliminemos un ingredientes para que la otra parte sepa que encontró el ingrediente…"- explico Elizabeth- "…. Lily, si ocupas ayuda no dudes en preguntarle a Godric, él te podrá ayudar en los que nosotros regresamos…y Godric, por favor ayúdala y habla en ingles que dudo que Lily hable tu idioma"

"¿Godric? ¿Godric Gryffindor? Pero él está muerto"- dijo Lily desconcertada

"No te preocupes princesa…yo ayudaré a Lady Lily en lo que regresan…"- dijo el cuadro de Godric sorprendiendo a todos en la sala común- "…y mis niños….tengan cuidado, por favor"

"No te preocupes, lo tendremos"- respondieron Remus y Elizabeth antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

* * *

><p>Treinta minutos después, la sala común se encontraba en silencio….solamente se escuchaban las respiraciones de los ahí congregados, algunos susurros y los movimientos que generaba Lily al trabajar en la poción….todos se seguían preguntando qué demonios estaba sucediendo, solo sabían que tres alumnos de 4to años supuestamente habían ido a dar un paseo al bosque prohibido y que ahí algo los había atacado; que uno de esos jóvenes había salido lastimado y que ahora se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte…que los otros dos jóvenes había desobedecido cuanta regla se les había puesto enfrente con tal de salvar al primer joven…y finalmente que había dejado a una amiga preparando la primera parte de la poción mientras ellos buscaban ingredientes oscuros en diferentes partes del mundo.<p>

Además, estaba el hecho de que uno de los jóvenes era la nieta de Dumbledore, la cual había desafiado y amenazado a Lord y Lady Potter sinvergüenza alguna….Muchos de los alumnos de Gryffindor ya no sabían que pensar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo a los tres jóvenes en las últimas horas.

Tanto los alumnos como los adultos se encontraban reflexionando sobre lo sucedido en las últimas horas cuando una luz blanca empezó a aparecer en medio de la sala común sorprendiendo a varios y poniendo en alerta a los adultos, quienes sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a la luz blanca, por si acaso eran enemigos.

Después de unos segundos la luz blanca desapareció y aparecieron Liz y Remus. Ambos chicos se dieron cuenta que los adultos les estaban apuntando con sus varitas pero ellos simplemente levantaron un ceja y los vieron fijamente durante unos segundos antes de ignorarlos acercase a donde se encontraba Lily.

"Lily…. ¿Cómo vamos con la poción?"- pregunto Remus en cuanto estuvo a un lado de Lily.

"Bien…..hasta el momento todo ha estado bien y el Sr. Godric me aclarado algunos detalles que no entendía"- respondió Lily.

"Bien"- contesto Remus mientras se acercaba a ver el contenido del caldero de más cerca.

"Godric…"- empezó a decir Elizabeth

"Oh, nada de cuidado pequeña…..solamente algunos concepto que a lo largo del tiempo se han ido perdiendo"- respondió Godric ante la muda pregunta de Elizabeth, a lo que ella asintió para dar entender que había comprendido de que hablaban.

"Gracias Godric…."- dijo Liz dedicándole un sonrisa sincera- "…..ahora bien, aquí se encuentran los ingredientes que hemos encontrado hasta el momento…parte de ellos los utilizaras mientras seguimos buscando los ingredientes que faltan….."-dijo mientras colocaba varios paquetes junto a Lily-"….sobre cada paquete te he colocado el nombre de los ingredientes para que no los confundas…."-dijo mientras pasaba una mano sobre los paquetes en los cuales aparecieron cartelitos con el nombre de cada ingredientes-"…..si necesitas ayuda o tienes alguna duda, le preguntas a Godric…..bueno creo que eso es todo…nos tenemos que ir"-termino de manera rápida.

"Jóvenes…. Ustedes no van ir a ningún lugar hasta que nos digan que está sucediendo"- dijeron Dumbledore y Charlus a una solo voz, con igual enojo en la voz.

"Jajajajaja…y supongo que esperan una respuesta….pero lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para ustedes…..tendrán que llamar a mi asistente y concertar una cita, tengo la agenda llena"- dijo Elizabeth con burla tanto en la voz como en los ojos- "…ahora lo importante, Lily continua con la poción, Godric si Lily acaba la poción antes de que regresemos, nos avisas…Remus vámonos que aún faltan varios ingredientes…..y Lily, gracias de nuevo"- dijo mientras tomaba a Remus por un brazo y desaparecía antes de cualquiera pudiera responder o reaccionar dejando atrás una multitud que ya no sabía si estar sorprendida por la respuesta de la joven o estar escandalizada.

* * *

><p>Veinticinco minutos después, la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba tal como la habían dejado Remus y Elizabeth…aun no sabían que sentimiento era más predominante en sus emociones; sin embargo, Lily se encontraba por terminar la primera parte de la poción y necesitaba que uno de los chicos regresara para poder terminar la poción y salvar a James.<p>

"Godric…ya estoy por acabar mi parte en la poción y aun no aparecen los chicos, ¿de casualidad no te puedes comunicar con ellos?"- pregunto Lily con cierta angustia en la voz pero sin dejar de revolver la poción en contra de las manecillas del reloj.

"Por supuesto, no se preocupe Lady Lily"- dijo Godric antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse quieto- "…..listo, ambos se encuentran de camino hacia aquí"- informo después de unos segundos.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos después, Remus apareció en la sala común rodeado de una luz blanca…y antes que alguien pudiera siquiera hacer el menor de los ruidos se acerco a donde se encontraba Lily terminando de preparar la primera parte de la poción.<p>

"Bien…..la poción esta bien hecha…muchas gracias Lily"- dijo Remus después de revisar rápidamente la poción y dedicándole un sonrisa sincera a Lily.

"Muchas gracias, Remus…. Pero ¿Dónde se encuentra Eleanor?"- pregunto Lily desconcertada.

"Nos separamos cuando llegamos a Bulgaria para abarcar más espacio en el menor tiempo posible…pero no te preocupes ya debe venir hacia acá"- respondió despreocupadamente mientras revisaba lo que seguía de la poción en el Libro de las sombras.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN….COMO QUE SE SEPARARON EN QUE ESTABAS PENSADO EN DEJAR SOLA A ESA POBRE NIÑA…QUE SUCEDE SI LE PASA ALGO"- dijo Godric fuera de sus casillas llamando la atención de Remus, quien levanto la mirada para ver fijamente a Godric.

"¿En serio? ¿me estas regañando porque deje sola a Liz, cuando ambos sabemos que deberíamos preocuparnos por el infeliz que se atraviese en su camino para salvar a James? ¿o es que ya olvidaste, que nuestra querida Liz se sabe defender sola perfectamente?"- dijo Remus mirando fijamente al cuadro de Godric con una sonrisa burlona y picardía en los ojos.

"Vale…reacción exagerada pero no puedes negar que…"- empezó a decir Godric con más calma.

"…que Liz se sabe defender mucho mejor de lo que nosotros podríamos defenderla…..totalmente de acuerdo"- respondió Remus antes de volver a fijar su mirada en el libro y leer las instrucciones que seguían para continuar con la poción.

* * *

><p>Diez minutos después, Remus se empezaba a preguntar sin Godric no tuviera razón sobre el hecho de dejar a Liz sola cuando apareció una luz blanca en medio de la sala común, dando lugar a una muy enojada Liz después de unos segundos.<p>

"Liz ¿estás bien?..."- dijo Remus logrando que Liz lo mirara fijamente a los ojos-"…oh Merlín! Estas sangrando, ven acércate para curarte"- dijo totalmente preocupado.

"No te preocupes Remus, estoy bien…. ¿cómo va la poción?"- pregunto Liz tratando de calmarse.

"Como que no me preocupes estas cubierta de sangre!"-casi grito Remus totalmente preocupado y sorprendido por la respuesta de Liz.

"Remus…la sangre no es mia…..ahora podemos pasar a la poción"-dijo Liz mas calmada y quitada de la pena, acercándose a donde se encontraban Remus y Lily.

"Como que no es tu sangre!"- dijo en voz alta Godric

"Liz ¿Qué paso?"- pregunto Remus preocupado.

"un imbécil que se quiso pasar de listo conmigo"- respondió Liz sin hacer caso del comentario de Godric.

"Bien…. la poción está terminada hasta la primera fase y está perfectamente hecha…ahora falta la segunda parte y encontrar los 6 ingredientes que hacen falta…..por suerte no se ocupan hasta el final de la poción"- dijo Remus dejando en paz el problema de Liz por el momento.

"Perfecto… ¿que ingredientes son los que faltan?"- pregunto Liz con cansancio mientras se sentaba en el piso y se recargaba en uno de los pilares que se encontraban junto a la chimenea.

"¿Y tu lista?"- pregunto Remus desconcertado.

"La perdí mientras discutía con el imbécil"- respondió Elizabeth con cansancio con ojos los cerrados.

"Ya veo…bien lo necesitamos es: pluma de ángel, pluma de dark-angel, ponzoña de un vampiro puro, pelaje de un licántropo puro, sangre de un sangre pura y cabello de una alto elfo"- respondió Remus con tranquilidad sacando varios jaleos de sorpresa al ver los ingredientes que hacían faltan, ya que todos consideraban que sería imposible conseguirlos…y en el caso remoto que los consiguieran sería imposible lograrlo a tiempo; lo cual provoco que la profesora McGonagall y Lady Potter empezaran a llorar desconsoladamente al comprender que James moriría a pesar de los esfuerzos hechos.

"¿Son los únicos que faltan?"- pregunto Liz con calma y cansancio sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba.

"Si…solo necesitamos eso ingredientes y terminar la poción para salvar a James"- con igual calma que Liz sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por la calma con la que se estaban tomando la muerte inevitable de James.

"Vale….tu termina la poción y yo iré a la fuente para conseguir los ingredientes…"- dijo Liz mientras se levantaba, estiraba los músculos y se lanzaba un hechizo de limpieza para quitarse toda la sangre que tenia encima- "…..vale regreso a lo máximo en media hora, ten lista la poción y a James, Remus…y no te preocupes si no te contesto tus llamados, ya que estaré ocupada con vampiros, licántropos, elfos, ángeles y dark-angeles"

"Jajaja…..en ese caso, no me preocupo…..y Liz mándale mis saludos"- dijo Remus con una sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que Liz le correspondía la sonrisa y desaparecía de la sala común rodeada de una luz blanca.

* * *

><p>Treinta minutos después, todos (con excepción de Remus) se encontraban ansiosos por la aparición de Elizabeth, querían ver con sus propios ojos si era capaz de recolectar tan valiosos y escasos ingredientes en tan poco tiempo, ya que en el mundo normal para conseguir al menos uno de esos ingredientes se necesitaban meses de implacable búsqueda, por no decir años…..todos la consideraban loca por la afirmación que había dado de que regresaría tan rápido con todos los ingredientes (obviamente con excepción de Remus).<p>

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos después, una luz blanca empezó a formarse de donde surgió Elizabeth quien venía vestida con un vestido negro entallado y largo hasta el piso que le quedaba muy bien. Antes que alguien pudiera preguntarle si había conseguido los ingredientes, se acerco a donde se encontraba Remus y Lily con paso seguro y ligeramente altivo.<p>

"Lamento la tardanza pero Anabel me entretuvo….por cierto, Remus…Anabel, Andrew y Rómulo te mandan saludos"- dijo Elizabeth con alegría- "….por cierto aquí están los ingredientes que hacían falta"

"Vaya….. ¿y ese vestido?"- pregunto Remus sorprendido por ver lo bien que se veía la persona que consideraba con una hermana menor y su ángel de la guardia.

"Pase por donde Anabel ¿recuerdas?"- contesto Elizabeth con cansancio provocando que Remus riera al imaginarse lo que Anabel hizo pasar a Elizabeth antes de que pudiera huir y regresar a Hogwarts.

"Bien, terminemos la poción….."-empezó a decir Remus

"…y salvemos de una vez a James que me urge ir a dormir un poco"- termino de decir Elizabeth mientras trataba de contener un bostezo.

"Totalmente de acuerdo"- dijo Remus con cansancio en la voz.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos después, Remus terminaba de agregar el ultimo ingrediente a la poción…..de la cual broto un humo morado al caer el ingrediente en ella, después de girar la poción tres veces hacia la manecilla de reloj y cuatro en contra, Remus apago el fuego con el cual estaba hirviendo la poción y Elizabeth le aplico un hechizo de fio para poder utilizar la poción inmediatamente.<p>

Elizabeth hizo aparecer una copa con un movimiento de la mano, en la cual vertió parte de la poción y se acerco a donde se encontraba James junto con Remus.

Remus levanto el cuerpo de James para que estuviera sentado y que fuera fácil darle de beber la poción; y Elizabeth empezó a obligar a James a beber la poción, quien empezó a beber tragamos muy pequeños pero conforme iba tomando la poción se volvía mas fuerte y empezaba a beber tragos más largos hasta que reacciono.

"Liz, hermanita ¿Qué está sucediendo?"- pregunto James entre la inconsciencia y la conciencia.

"Nada importante…..ahora todo está bien….duerme James, yo velare tus sueños"- dijo Elizabeth mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de James en forma de caricia.

"En ese caso, no debo preocuparme por nada"-dijo James con una sonrisa en los labios antes volver a dormirse pero ahora con tranquilidad y paz.

"Lo logramos, lo logramos Liz"- dijo Remus debatiéndose entre reír o llorar del alivio de haber salvado a James y viendo fijamente como dormía James.

"Si Remus, lo logramos…ahora creo que podremos dormir un poco."- dijo Liz con los mismos sentimientos encontrados de Remus.

* * *

><p><em>11 de diciembre de 1984<em>

_Enfermería, Hogwarts_

_13:00 hrs_

Elizabeth se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en un lugar donde su cama se encontraba muy cómoda y además se encontraba debajo de varias cobijas, cuando su cuerpo y su mente se empezaron a despertar….sin embargo, Elizabeth no estaba de acuerdo con esa orden por lo que trato de volver a quedarse dormida, después de todo su cuerpo aun se encontraba cansado y algo en su mente le decía que no tenía nada que hacer importante ese día, por lo que se podía dar el lujo de dormir un poco más. Mas no podía volver a quedarse dormida….simplemente daba vueltas sobre la cama sin conciliar el sueño, tratando de mil maneras de volver a quedarse dormida, ya que tenía el presentimiento que hoy sería uno de esos días donde todo te arrepientes de levantarte de la cama debido a todas las cosas malas que te suceden durante el día. Estuvo así por cerca de 15 minutos hasta que harta de no poder conciliar el sueño se levanto y fue al baño a arreglarse para ir al Gran Comedor y esperar a que sirviera de comer, y ver como se encontraban James y Remus.

Mientras se arreglaba, Elizabeth empezó a recordar lo que paso por la mañana antes dormirse…después de haber hecho beber a James la poción y decirle que se fuera a dormir; Remus y ella habían sacado a James de la tina ante las quejas de McGonagall y Dorothea (a quienes no hicieron caso), después habían aplicado un hechizo de limpieza y uno de secado, y le habían colocado una pijamas mágicamente; después habían decidido ir a dormir un poco y mientras decidían donde dormir, Poppy había sugerido que los tres se fueran a dormir en la enfermería, en donde podrían dormir en paz y tranquilidad….y donde ella podría checar el avance de James durante las primeras horas después de su recuperación, además de que ellos podrían descansar sin preocuparse de la evolución de James mientras durmieran.

* * *

><p>Veinte minutos después Elizabeth se encontraba acercándose a donde se encontraban las camas de Remus y James para ver como se encontraban ambos. Remus y James se encontraban aun dormidos pero al acercarse Elizabeth a sus camas (quedando en medio de ambas camas) ambos chicos se empezaron a despertar. James se sentó en la cama y se tallo los ojos mientras que Remus se estiro aun acostado en la cama. Después de unos segundos ambos enfocaron sus vistas en Elizabeth, a quien sonrieron y ella les devolvió la sonrisa.<p>

"Liz ¿Cómo amaneciste?"- dijo James tratando de evitar un bostezo– "¿Estás bien? Te ves cansada…"

"Buenos Días James, Remus…..y creo que tendría que ser yo quien preguntara si estás bien"- aseguro Liz – "mira que ayer, bueno más bien hoy, nos diste un susto de muerte"

"Es cierto…realmente pensábamos que te ibas a perder"- dijo Remus.

"Lo lamento chicos"- dijo James con un poco de pena por todo el desastre que tuvieron que hacer Elizabeth y Remus para poder salvarlo.

"No te preocupes James…mejor olvidemos los malos momentos y prepárense para ir a comer al Gran Comedor"- dijo Elizabeth con alegría para destensar el ambiente.

* * *

><p><em>11 de diciembre de 1984<em>

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_14:00 hrs_

Remus, James y Elizabeth se encontraban caminando rumbo al Gran Comedor…mientras caminaban pensaba que había sido una gran suerte para ellos el haber realizado sus entrenamientos con sus distintas herencias, ya que gracias a ellos había podido salir con vida del enfrentamiento con las liamas y posteriormente salvar a James de la picadura….lo cual no había sido fácil pero lo habían logrado.

Los tres iban tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había recorrido todo el camino desde la enfermería hasta el Gran Comedor, y tal era el grado de su ensimismamiento que no se dieron cuenta de haber atravesado las puertas del Gran Comedor y mucho menos que había algunos invitados especiales en él que los estaban esperando.

* * *

><p>En la puerta aparecieron tres jóvenes, que estaban vestidos con ropa muggle. Remus iba vestido con unos jeans azules obscuro, zapatos color marrón y una camisa negra con los primero botones desabotonados; James iba vestido con unos jeans negros, zapatos negros y una camisa azul celestre con los primero botones desabotonados y con las manos arremangadas hasta poco debajo de los codos; Elizabeth iba vestida con un vestido blanco con adornos del mismo color que le llegada a la rodilla. Todas las cabezas en el Gran Comedor se volvieron para observar a los recién llegados y guardaron un silencio sepultar ante la llegada de ellos.<p>

Los chicos se encaminaron a la mesa de Gryffindor mientras seguían pensando en lo sucedido en las últimas 12 horas sin darse cuenta del silencio que se adueño del Gran Comedor.

"Remus John Lupin y Eleanor Dumbledore están bajo arresto por practicar hechicería obscura"- dijo Charlus Potter mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba los chicos.

"¿Disculpe?"- dijo Elizabeth saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

"Papá, ¿de qué demonios está hablando?"- dijo James desconcertado por lo dicho por su padre.

"James quédate fuera de eso…..Sr. Lupin y Srita. Dumbledore, no hagan esto mas difícil entréguense y faciliten esto"- dijo Charlus sin sentimiento alguno en la voz.

"Si cree que nos vamos a entregar por que usted lo dice…."- empezó a decir Remus parándose de su asiento y tomando posición de defensa.

"…..están muy equivocados, y pueden esperar sentados"- termino Elizabeth ligeramente frustrada con la situación.

"No, ahora ustedes serán los que seguirán mis órdenes….."- dijo Charlus provocando que los tres chicos bufaran molestos-"…e irán conmigo al ministerio antes de que lleguen los aurores de elite y los agentes….y todo esto se complique"

"En ese caso decidimos esperar a los agentes"- dijo Elizabeth con voz de seda y cruzándose de brazos.

"No sabes lo que acabas de desear"- dijo Charlus con voz helada.

"Ya lo veremos"- dijo Elizabeth con arrogancia.

* * *

><p><em>11 de diciembre de 1984<em>

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_14:30 hrs_

Los aurores de elite habían llegado y sin medir palabras se había abalanzado sobre los chicos….y en estos momentos se encontraban los chicos forcejando con ellos para evitar ser arrestados por ellos, pero se está complicando demasiado evitar el arresto sin delatar sus verdaderas habilidades.

Esta la situación que había en el Gran Comedor cuando varios agentes aparecieron en el Gran Comedor, entre ellos Ángelo, Jason, William y Richard.

"ALTO!"- grito William al ver la situación provocando que todos se detuvieran incluyendo a los chicos.

"¿Alguien me puede decir qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?"- pregunto Ángelo con una voz helada y de seda al ver cómo estaban tratando a los chicos y provocando que los chicos tuvieran que reprimir un escalofrió que les corrió por toda la espalda.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...(miren que no es obligatorio pero de verdad se agradece) y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicación.

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


	11. Emancipados

********Importante:****** Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling...y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo X: "Emancipados"<strong>

_11 de diciembre de 1984_

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_14:30 hrs_

_Los aurores de elite habían llegado y sin medir palabras se había abalanzado sobre los chicos….y en estos momentos se encontraban los chicos forcejando con ellos para evitar ser arrestados por ellos, pero se está complicando demasiado evitar el arresto sin delatar sus verdaderas habilidades._

_Esta la situación que había en el Gran Comedor cuando varios agentes aparecieron en el Gran Comedor, entre ellos Ángelo, Jason, William y Richard._

"_ALTO!"- grito William al ver la situación provocando que todos se detuvieran incluyendo a los chicos. _

"_¿Alguien me puede decir qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?"- pregunto Ángelo con una voz helada y de seda al ver cómo estaban tratando a los chicos y provocando que los chicos tuvieran que reprimir un escalofrió que les corrió por toda la espalda._

"ANGELO!"- dijeron Remus, Elizabeth y James en voz alta y con un claro alivio de verlo mientras los tres se acercaban rápidamente a donde se encontraban los agentes se colocaba detrás de Ángelo como si buscaran protección.

"¿A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN USTEDES?"- grito uno de los aurores de elite yendo detrás de los chicos pero se detuvo en seco al ver la miradas envenenadas que le mandaban varios agentes.

"Ahora…..ustedes tres me van a explicar ¿qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?…. ¿por que los idiotas aurores los quieren arrestar? … ¿y por qué nos llamaron para apoyar en la captura de hechiceros oscuros?- dijo Ángelo con una voz de seda al tiempo que gira para ver fijamente a los chicos, quienes empezaron a comprender porque muchas personas tenían miedo de Ángelo.

"Vale….lo que sucede es que….mmm….."- empezó a decir Elizabeth con nerviosismo ya que no se quería imaginar lo que se les venía encima cuando les contara lo que había sucedido.

"Eleanor"-dijo Ángelo en un susurro y con los dientes apretados.

"Si bueno…como está diciendo, lo que sucedió es que….mmm….James enfermo un poco y tuvimos que buscar su cura para salvarlo"- dijo Elizabeth viendo el suelo mientras se retorcía la manos con nerviosismo.

"Y me puedes decir, ¿Cómo es que James cayó enfermo cuando me dijiste esta noche que todos están bien?"- pregunto Ángelo muy enojado ya que pensó que Elizabeth había mentido en su carta para que estuviera tranquilo y que ellos no tuvieran problemas.

"Escucha Ángelo y escucha muy bien…..yo no te mentí cuando te mande la carta…y no niegues que estas pensando eso porque te conozco…..y si quieres saber qué demonios paso, tienes dos opciones: una nos largamos de aquí o dos, pones una maldita barrera de privacidad"- dijo Elizabeth con voz helada ya que está harta de todos los problemas que había ocasionado haber iniciado las misiones.

Ante las palabras de Elizabeth, Ángelo hizo una señal con la mano y los agentes se empezaron a movilizar…William, Ángelo, Jason y Richard se quedaron con los chicos mientras el resto de los agentes hacia una barrera humana alrededor de ellos y se ponían en posición de defensa. Posteriormente, Ángelo realizo rápidos e imprescindible movimiento con su mano para colocar una barrera de privacidad alrededor de ellos. Después de colocarla, se giro para ver fijamente a Elizabeth y se cruzo de brazos.

"Y bien ¿cuál es la famosa historia?- dijo Ángelo con tono molesto.

"Todo se resume en lo siguiente: nosotros fuimos a cumplir con la misión…"- empezó a relatar Elizabeth.

"…..la cual, he de aclarar, completamos satisfactoriamente…"- dijo James con orgullo.

"exacto, y nos disponíamos a guardar el equipo extra en mi casa y regresar a Hogwarts…."-siguió relatando Elizabeth.

"….cuando nos topamos con un nido de Liamas, las cuales nos atacaron…"-explico Remus provocando que los adultos se tensaran pero que no comentaran nada ya que sabían que si querían saber la verdad debían esperar a que los chicos les relataran toda la historia sin interrumpir.

"…aja, después de neutralizar el nido y regresar el equipo, regresamos a Hogwarts; cada quien se fue a su cuarto y se dispuesto ir a dormir…en mi caso, cuando me estaba recostando, había algo que no me dejaba dormir como un mal presentimiento y cuando hice memoria fue cuando me di cuenta que había sucedido algo extraño con James mientras nos defendíamos de las Liamas…..por lo que me dispuse ir a la torre de Gryffindor….."- siguió relatando Elizabeth

"….exacto, y cuando llego ahí me dijo lo que estaba sucediendo y fuimos a revisar a James y nos dimos cuenta que estaba infectado de algo….por lo que nos dispusimos a sacar a James de su cuarto para poder sanarlo; sin embargo fue imposible…"- dijo Remus

"exacto, por lo que después de mucho pelear contra la maldición logramos sacarlo de su cuarto y lo colocamos, con ayuda de Poppy, en una tina con agua purificada y destilada mezclada con poción purificadora para detener el avance del veneno….."continuo Elizabeth

"cierto, y después con ayuda de Godric descubrimos que las bestias a las que nos habíamos enfrentado eran Liamas, cosa que antes de sabíamos, y nos dijo que el único lugar donde encontraremos la cura seria el Libro de las Sombras…"- siguió Remus

"…y después de que se le pasa la crisis nerviosa a Remus, le pude decir que yo tengo una copia…por la fui y buscamos la cura….la cual encontramos….después nos dispusimos a buscar los ingredientes necesarios…algunos de los cuales fue una tortura encontrarlos…..preparamos la poción con ayuda de Lily y salvamos a James…"- continuo Elizabeth

"…..ah! y durante todo el tiempo nos la pasamos discutiendo en los padres de James, Dumbledore y McGonagall porque querían saber que está sucediendo y nosotros nos teníamos tiempo ni ganas de atenderlos…. Y ahora el ministerio nos quiere arrestar bajo el cargo de hechiceros oscuros"- termino de relatar Remus.

Cuando los chicos terminaron su relatos, los adultos están enormemente sorprendidos….tal era su sorpresa que se habían quedado mudos de la sorpresa, además de que tenían los ojos muy abierto y algunos empezaron a abrir y cerrar la boca como peces tratando de encontrar algo que decirles pero no sabían que decirles, no sabían que pensar de todo lo hecho por los chicos…..pero no que si sabían era que tenían que tomar una decisión rápido ya que los aurores querían arrestar a los chicos y si lograban llevárselos no sabían que serian capaces de hacer los aurores con los chicos en su afán de "hacer justicia" o de "liberar al mundo mágico del mal".

"Vaya, no sé qué decir"- dijo Jason después de unos minutos en los cuales todos estaban en silencio.

"te acompaño en el sentimiento pero debemos elaborar y ejecutar un plan de acción rápidamente ya que no creo que los aurores tengan contemplaciones con los peques"- dijo Ángelo mandando al fondo de su mente la sorpresa y pensando fríamente como sacar a los chicos del problema en el que estaban metidos ahora.

"Vale….. ¿entonces qué vamos a hacer?"- pregunto James terminando de sacar a todos los adultos de su sorpresa.

"Tenemos buscar una manera que todos quede dentro de la Agencia desde el arresto hasta el posterior juicio"- dijo William de manera profesional.

"¿Juicio?"- pregunto Remus desconcertado.

"Si, si nosotros tomamos el caso…entonces debemos hacer todo el tramite, llegar a un veredicto y publicarlo"-respondió Richard

"Bueno, en ese caso…y si no me equivoco con las leyes internacionales, eso sería fácil"- dijo Elizabeth calmadamente mientras se recargaba en la pared detrás de ella y se cruzaba los brazos al tiempo que miraba fijamente a los adultos con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿De qué estás hablando, princesa?"- pregunto Jason totalmente perdido.

"Sencillo, ustedes tiene supremacía en los casos internacionales y ellos no"- dijo Elizabeth sin cambiar ni un centímetro de su posición, y generando que en los labios de Remus y James se formara un sonrisa socarrona.

"Es cierto, ¿pero en que nos ayuda eso?"- pregunto Ángelo desconcertado por la actitud de los tres y el comentario de Elizabeth.

"Fácil, esto es un caso internacional con su epicentro en Inglaterra…..esto es debido a que hemos viaje por varias partes del mundo durante la misión y posterior rescate de James, adquiriendo los ingredientes necesario o simplemente llevando a cabo la misión, por lo que el caso en internacional y no local…y ustedes tienen la supremacía"- explico Elizabeth generando que todos los presentes se destensaran al comprender lo dicho por ella y que se generara sonrisa de medio lado en la cara de todos los adultos.

* * *

><p><em>18 de marzo de 1985<em>

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_08:30 hrs_

Elizabeth, Remus y James se encontraban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor esperando a que el desayuno apareciera para poder tomarlo. El correo llegó, pero sólo entró tres lechuzas, marrones que traían un sobre dorado cada una de ellas. El comedor estaba casi lleno, así que la entrega fue muy notoria, y varios dieron jaleos de sorpresa al reconocer que los sobres que llevaban las lechuzas venia de Gringotts, y más importante aún, que solo utilizaban ese tipo de sobre para notificar noticias importantes, ya sean buenas o malas.

Las lechuzas se pararon frente a los tres chicos para completa sorpresa de todos, y en medio del gran silencio, los tres chicos tomaron sus cartas, agradecieron a las lechuzas y abrieron sus sobres. Elizabeth abrió su carta y en ella rezaba lo siguiente (las carta de los tres es la misma solo cambia la herencia)

_Estimada Lady Elendil-Larantha:_

_Reciba un cordial saludo de nuestra parte y esperamos que se encuentre bien, y que Merlín y Morgana le estén colmando de salud y bienes. La presente carta se la hemos enviado debido a que al día hoy, o muy próximamente, usted alcanza los requisitos impuestos por sus padres y antepasados para poder ejercer y tomar el control total de su herencia y propiedades; así como sus responsabilidades en cada una de ellas. Asimismo, usted cumple con los requisitos de poder manejar, enfrentar y solucionar cualquier conflicto que se presente en sus dominios tanto de manera pacífica y diplomática como con armas. _

_Debido a lo anterior, le informamos que cualquier día que usted desee se puede presentar en Gringotts para la lectura de los testamentos de sus padres, hermana y antepasados, para formalmente tomar derecho sobre sus posesiones. _

_Esperamos que se encuentre bien y que la luz de sus antepasados siempre la ilumine y guie en su camino._

_Sinceramente, y de la manera más cordial,_

_Anastasia Johnson_

_Departamento de herencias y consejo financiero_

_Gringotts, Banco Mágico_

Cuando Elizabeth termino de leer la carta, la doblo y la guardo dentro de su capa, con cuidado y calma…después se limpio la boca con la servilleta que tenía en su regazo, la cual coloco sobre su plato antes de levantarse de la mesa, tomar sus cosas y salir del comedor sin hacer caso a las llamadas de James y Remus.

* * *

><p><em>7 de mayo de 1985<em>

_Callejón Diagon, Londres_

_10:30 hrs_

Elizabeth, Remus y James se aparecieron rodeados de pequeñas luces blancas frente al banco… los tres llevaban puesta una capa de viaje negra con la capucha levantada, además de que habían hechizado la capucha para nadie pudiera ver lo que había dentro de ella, simplemente veían un fondo negro en el cual no veían el fin…sin embargo, los chicos si podían ver todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aun a los costados de la capucha.

Elizabeth dio un paso adelante y entro al banco, siendo seguida con James y Remus. Todas las personas que se encontraban en el banco los veían fijamente y susurraban a su paso; las personas que se encontraban en su camino se alejaban de él con miedo, ya que no sabían quienes era eso magos y que era lo que querían en Gringotts.

Los chicos no prestaron atención al revuelo que está ocasionando su llegada…simplemente se dirigieron al fondo del atrio principal, en donde se encontraba el cajero principal del banco. Al llegar ahí, los tres chicos se detuvieron y levantaron sus cabezas para ver fijamente al duende que los estaba atendiendo.

"¿Sería lo suficientemente amable para mostrarme la oficina del Consejero Financiero Principal?"- pregunto Elizabeth amablemente pero al mismo tiempo de manera autoritaria al duende.

"Si, madame…"- respondió el duende- "….. ¿de casualidad tiene cuenta con nosotros?"-pregunto a lo que Elizabeth simplemente saco su mano derecha de la capa y la extendió para que el duende viera el anillo (ver imágenes) que llevaba en ella. Los ojos del duende se abrieron desmesuradamente, al tiempo que observaba con detenimiento el anillo de Elizabeth.

"Ya veo Milady….si es tan amable de seguirme"- dijo el duende guiándola inmediatamente a un amplio vestíbulo y luego a una sala amplia con una gran mesa con varias sillas en uno de sus lados, donde les fue indicado que se sentasen. Después de unos segundos, un duende de aspecto más importante, por el tipo de vestimenta que llevaba, entro a la sala acompañado de una joven mujer.

"Buenos Días…mi nombre es Holdhook y la joven dama es Anastasia Johnson…. ¿En qué les podemos servir?"- pregunto el duende con curiosidad.

"Buenas Días Sr. Holdhook, Srita. Johnson…el motivo que nos reúne el dia de hoy aquí es que recibimos unas cartas del parte del Banco referente a nuestras herencias"- dijo Elizabeth con voz calma.

"Ya veo, madame…"- respondió el duende- "….. ¿de casualidad tiene cuenta con nosotros?"-pregunto

"Elendil-Larantha"- respondió Elizabeth simplemente.

"Yo…..es decir….. yo… ¿tiene forma de comprobarlo, Lady?"- pregunto el duendo a lo que Elizabeth volvió extender su mano para que el duende viera el anillo que llevaba en ella. Los ojos del duende se abrieron desmesuradamente, al tiempo que observaba con detenimiento el anillo de Elizabeth.

"Muchas gracias, Milady…. ¿y los caballeros la han acompañado o también por alguna herencia?"- dijo el duende aun sorprendido, ya que nunca espero hablar con la heredera de los Elendil-Larantha cuando atravesó la puerta de esa sala.

"Ambas Sr. Holdhook"- respondió Elizabeth con igual calma.

"¿Si no es mucha molestia, me podrían informar que herencias son?"- pregunto el duende pensando que ya nada lo podía sorprender.

"La herencia Gryffindor"-dijo James dejando al duende muy sorprendido ya que desde tiempo inmemorable la herencia estaba guardada para su heredero pero este no había aparecido.

"La herencia Muldoon"- dijo Remus provocando que tanto el duende como la mujer casi se desmayaran de la impresión.

"Yo…es decir…."-empezó a balbucear la mujer.

"Si lo que intenta pedir es una comprobación, espero que mi palabra sea suficiente…y en caso de no ser así, siempre podemos usar los libro familiares ¿verdad Sr. Holdhook?"- dijo Elizabeth

"Por supuesto MiLady…..pero eso no será necesario, vuestra palabra es mas que suficiente…."- dijo el duende antes de hacer una inclinación y dirigirse a la puerta en donde le hizo señas al duende que se encontraba custodiando la puerta- "…Trae los archivos Elendil, Larantha, Muldoon y Gryffindor inmediatamente"

El duende regresó un segundo después, claramente sin aliento, seguido por tres duendes más que venían cargado un cofre semi-abierto cada uno, en cuyos interiores se podía ver un pergamino enrollado sujetos por una cinta de color negro. El primer duende le dio los gruesos archivos a Holdhook, los tres duendes colocaron los cofres en la mesa que se encontraba frente a los chicos, los cuatro abandonaron la habitación, cerrando la puerta el último de los duendes, detrás de él. Después Holdhook abrió el archivo y sacó varios papeles.

El duende se acerco a los cofres y abrió uno de ellos…saco el pergamino que había dentro y tocó con la punta de sus largos dedos la cinta que sujetaba al pergamino. Inmediatamente se apartó dos pasos, la cinta brilló levemente y desapareció. El pergamino se desenrolló y se amplificó hasta quedar del tamaño de la blanca pared que había atrás. Allí pudieron oír las palabras de Alexander Elendil y Morgana Larantha mientras las palabras escritas en tinta negra iban siendo resaltadas al cambiar de color a un azul eléctrico intenso, las voces parecían salir del pergamino.

_Nosotros, Alexander E. Elendil y Morgana Luthien Larantha, __en pleno uso de nuestras facultades dejamos constancia mediante este testamento que todas nuestras posesiones, las cuales se encuentran debidamente registradas y bajo la protección del personal de Gringotts, pasarán en caso de la ausencia de ambos a nuestras hijas Nimue Alexa Snape Larantha y Eleanor Galabriel Arwen Elendil Larantha, a excepción del castillo de Camelot que pasara directamente a Eleanor._

_Es nuestro deseo que nuestras hijas Nimue y Eleanor mantenga la tradición Elendil y Larantha, en cuanto a las donaciones que por generaciones se han venido haciendo hasta el momento._

_Nimue, decidimos que Eleanor recibiera el castillo debido a su herencia mágica de parte de los Elendil pero eso no quiere decir que te queramos menos. _

_Es también nuestro deseo__que Ángelo_ _Maeve Toothill y __William E. Smithson,_ _ padrino y abuelo de Eleanor respectivamente, se conviertan en sus tutores legales. En caso del fallecimiento de los anteriormente nombrados la tutoría legal de nuestro hijas pasaría a manos de la familia Van der Rau o la familia Cullen._

_Hijas, las queremos mucho. De una forma u otra siempre estaremos juntos a ustedes, cuidándolas y apoyándolas. No permitan que nada ni nadie las conduzca por un camino que no deseen tomar. No permitan que la felicidad les sea arrebatada de las manos. Cuando sus corazones y el de los jóvenes que sea para ustedes, se unan no permitan que nada ni nadie los separe. Es en la unión del amor donde reside la fuerza para vencer cualquier situación adversa que nos presente el destino._

_Las queremos mucho, nunca lo olviden._

El pergamino había vuelto a enrollarse en su tamaño normal, sujeto por la misma cinta negra. Una vez finalizada la lectura de los ojos de Elizabeth fluían sin control las lágrimas, era un llanto suave y silencioso, del que nadie se daba cuenta debido a las capuchas. Desde el principio James y Remus había tomado una mano de Elizabeth cada uno en forma de apoyo silencioso. Mientras el duende cerraba el cofre. Anastasia se acercó a Liz y le entregó dos carpetas negras con el escudo de los Elendil y los Larantha (una por cada familia) al frente, cerrada y sellada por todos lados.

Elizabeth vio fijamente las carpetas antes de poner su mano derecha, en cada carpeta, sobre el escudo de su familia para abrir la carpeta y ver su contenido, el cual era los documentos más importantes relacionados con su fortuna. Cuando Liz lo hizo se visualizaron varios documentos, en donde el primero de ellos era un resumen del contenido de la carpeta; además venia una lista de propiedades por todo el mundo, algunas de las cuales Elizabeth conocía y utilizaba desde hace tiempo; otro documento era un resumen del porcentaje de acciones que tenía en diferentes compañías tanto mágicas como muggles; finalmente había otro documentos con las diferentes cámaras acorazadas que tenia tanto en Londres como el resto del mundo, además de las cuentas bancarias que tenía en el mundo no mágico.

En un apartado se reflejaban la cantidad total de su dinero, que cambiaban mágicamente. En ese apartado, había unas cuentas en donde se reflejaban los donativos a Hogwarts, a diferentes orfanatos del mundo mágico y no mágico, al Hospital San Mungo, entre otros lugares.

Elizabeth se había quedado mirando todo aquello anonada. Sabía que los Elendil-Larantha eran una familia antigua y, por el contenido de su cámara, también sabía que tenían dinero, pero aquello era… simplemente demasiado.

"Lady Elendil-Larantha, por favor, firme estos documentos para tomar posesión formalmente de su herencia"- dijo el duende extendiéndole un pergamino y una pluma.

El duende hizo un extraño movimiento sobre el pergamino después que Liz lo firmase. El documento en seguida apareció cubierto de una escarcha plateada. Luego lo colocó en una carpeta con el escudo Elendil-Larantha que tenía en sus manos, colocó un sello en el pergamino y su firma. Después cerró la carpeta y tomó el pergamino que se encontraba en el segundo cofre, lo abrió y liberó el nuevo pergamino.

_Yo, Nimue Alexa Snape Larantha, en pleno uso de mis facultades, dejo constancia mediante este testamento que todas mis posesiones, las cuales se encuentran debidamente registradas y bajo la protección del personal de Gringotts, pasarán en caso de yo faltar a mi hermana Eleanor Galadriel Arwen Elendil Larantha, a excepción de la cámara #513 de Gringotts que pasará a mi tío Ángelo_ _Maeve Toothill y la cámara #514 a mi abuelo __William E. Smithson__._

_Eleanor, mi pequeña y adorada hermanita, ¿qué puedo decirte? Me gustaría decirte que la vida te llenara de felicidad y risas…o que todo será color de rosa…pero eso no es cierto, la vida te llenara de dolor y sufrimiento, pero nunca será algo que no puedas superar tarde o temprano….además recuerda que las personas no crecen en la felicidad sino en la adversidad. _

_Cuídate mucho. No hagas tonterías. Ni siquiera te atrevas a poner de excusa que yo las hice. Te quiero mucho y puedes estar seguro que desde allá donde esté ahora te acompañaré y ayudaré._

_Ahora para hablarme no tienes que mandar una lechuza, sólo cierra tus ojos y pon tu mano derecha en tu corazón. La abuela decía que pasase lo que pasase nos comunicaríamos siempre así y tenía razón. Desde que no está he podido hablar con ella de esa manera. Tú también podrás hacerlo conmigo._

_Cuida mucho de nuestra familia…..sé que es un poco loca y cualquier otra persona pensaría que nosotros no somos familia, pero recuerda que los lazos de sangre no son los únicos que forman a una familia. _

_No te quiero ver por acá donde yo estoy ahora en muchos años. Vive la vida Eleanor. Busca y encuentra la felicidad. No permitas que nadie te la arrebate._

_Eleanor, te quiero mucho…..al igual que nuestros padres, Ángelo y al abuelo, los quiero mucho y de una manera u otra siempre estaré con vosotros._

A las lágrimas de Elizabeth se unieron las de James y Remus, todas silenciosas pero imposibles de detener; nunca esperaron que Nimue siendo tan joven dejara una testamento…..pero luego recordaban a la familia que pertenecían y el trabajo que había elegido, por lo que no era tan difícil de imaginar que Nimue hubiera tomado esa decisión.

Anastasia de nuevo le entregó a Liz una carpeta muy similar a la anterior, sólo que con el escudo de los Larantha-Snape. Al tocarlo ésta se abrió y Liz vio otro montón de pergaminos y documentos, aunque tenía la impresión que eran menos que los de la otra carpeta.

En el pergamino resumen que había al frente aparecía varias propiedades, acciones de Gringotts, varias cámaras. Los números que reflejaban su dinero cambiaban mágicamente igual que en el otro. Los únicos donativos eran para Hogwarts y Hospital San Mungo. Liz cerró la carpeta y la guardo junto a las demás para revisarlas más tarde cuando estuviera mucho más calmada y con la mente fría para comprender el alcance de cada uno de los detalles que aparecen en las carpetas.

"Lady Elendil-Larantha, por favor, si es tan amable de firmar estos documentos para tomar posesión formalmente de su segunda herencia"- dijo el duende extendiéndole un pergamino y una pluma.

El duende hizo un extraño movimiento sobre el pergamino después que Liz lo firmase. El documento en seguida apareció cubierto de una escarcha plateada. Luego lo colocó en una carpeta con el escudo Elendil-Larantha que tenía en sus manos, colocó un sello en el pergamino y su firma. Después cerró la carpeta. El duende se dirigió por tercera vez a la mesa del centro de la sala, y saco el pergamino en donde se encontraba escrito el testamento del antepasado de los tres chicos.

_Nosotros, Lord Godric Gryffindor, Lord Salazar Slytherin, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw y Lady Helga Hufflepuff; en pleno uso de nuestras facultades, dejamos constancia mediante este testamento que todas nuestras posesiones, las cuales se encuentran debidamente registradas y bajo la protección del personal de Gringotts, pasarán en caso de nosotros faltar se dividirán en dos partes…..en donde la primera mitad se repartida en partes iguales a nuestros hijos Harry Gryffindor, Angela Ravenclaw, Helena Slyhterin y Marie Hufflepuff; asimismo, dejamos constancia que la otra mitad y las futuras posesiones de nuestras familias será repartidas de las siguiente manera sin modificaciones a lo dicho: _

_Herencia Gryffindor-Hufflepuff: será divida en tres partes….una tercera parte será para una joven de nombre Eleanor Elizabeth, quien se presentara dentro de casi un milenio para tomar posesión de su herencia; asimismo, las otras dos terceras partes serán entregadas a un joven que estará acompañando a la primera de nombre James. _

_Herencia Ravenclaw: será divida en tres partes….una tercera parte será para una joven de nombre Eleanor Elizabeth, quien se presentara dentro de casi un milenio para tomar posesión de su herencia; asimismo, las otras dos terceras partes serán entregadas a un joven que estará acompañando a la primera de nombre Remus John. _

_Herencia Slytherin: será dividida en partes iguales entre la joven Eleanor Elizabeth y el joven Remus John, quienes vendrán a reclamar su herencia dentro de un milenio. _

_Además, queremos constatar que las herencias que ellos recibirán serán en completa cooficialidad del banco; y que ellos no reclamaran las herencias anteriores mencionadas sino las posesiones Gryffindor, Muldoon y Elendil-Larantha._

_Hijos, nuestros pequeños hijos, nosotros no estamos dejando la mitad de nuestros posesiones a otras personas, desconocidas para ustedes, porque no los queramos o como forma de castigo sino porque necesitaran todas esas posesiones para poder ayudar a mucha gente en el futuro en el cual será muy necesario. Además, no deberán guárdales rencor o enojo a esos jóvenes ya que son sangre de su y nuestra sangre._

_Chicos, se que a ustedes los conoceremos de alguna manera y podremos convivir con ustedes, sepan que los queremos mucho y que donde sea que estemos los protegeremos y guiamos a través de espinado camino que tienen que recorrer. Confíen en su fuerza interior, y lograran lo se ha propuesto. No alejen de ustedes a aquellos que los quieren. _

_Los queremos a todos, y cada uno de ustedes, y estén seguros que nos han llenado de dicha y orgullo._

Los tres chicos estaban conmocionados, nunca esperaron que los testamentos de las familias Gryffindor y Muldoon estuvieran directamente relacionados con los fundadores de Hogwarts. La lectura de los tres testamentos fue demasiado para ellos y entraron en una especie de colapso emocional, del cual salieron después de unos minutos en los que trataron de tranquilizarse pero no fue fácil. El duende y la mujer le entregaron una carpeta a cada uno de los chicos en donde se encontraban los mismos documentos que la carpeta de Liz pero con los datos de las herencias recién entregadas.

"Lady Elendil-Larantha, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Muldoon, si son tan amable de firmar estos documentos para tomar posesión formalmente de sus herencias"- dijo el duende extendiéndole un pergamino y una pluma a cada uno.

El duende volvió a realizar un extraño movimiento sobre el pergamino después que los chicos firmaran. En los documento en seguida apareció cubierto de una escarcha plateada. Luego lo colocó en una carpeta con el escudo de cada una de las familias que tenía en sus manos, colocó un sello en el pergamino y su firma. Después cerró la carpeta

"Siendo eso todo, ya podemos retirarnos"- comentó la mujer.

"Perdón. Yo quiero hacer testamento. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"- preguntó Elizabeth sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación pero Remus y James se recuperaron rápidamente.

"Yo también quiero hacerlo"- dijeron Remus y James de inmediato.

"¡Pero son ustedes muy jóvenes!"- exclamó la mujer.

"¿Existe algún límite de edad para hacer testamento?"- pregunto Remus.

"No señor, no lo hay…."- respondió el duende serio- "Para ello solo necesitan un testigo que los acompañe. Si están seguros llamare a uno de los duendes encargados del registro testamentario"

"Pero…..son tan jóvenes ¿Por qué quieren hacer esto?"- pregunto la mujer aun en shock.

"Sólo queremos…"- Elizabeth se detuvo brevemente y miró a los chicos al decir aquella palabra que los incluía y ellos asintieron. No se habían puesto de acuerdo previamente, pero era obvio que tenían las mismas razones e intenciones- "…..aprovechar que estamos aquí para dejarlo preparado".

"Son muy jóvenes. Podrán venir luego en muchas oportunidades para hacer algo como esto"—le replicó la mujer.

"Mi familia siempre ha dicho que para una mente organizada la muerte no es más que la siguiente aventura. Los chicos y yo no queremos hacer esto porque tengamos miedo de morir pronto. Queremos hacerlo porque queremos que nuestras cosas estén organizadas"- contestó James en la voz más pausada y serena posible.

Los chicos pidieron al duende que los había acompañado en la lectura de los testamentos que ellos redactaran los testamentos de manera formal. Los tres chicos pidieron que en caso de ellos fallecer, todo lo que se encontrara a su nombre fuera repartido en parte iguales entre sus hermanos (Elizabeth, James o Remus según sea el caso), Ángelo, William, Anabel…..y Silvana, Andrew, Anthony y Rómulo en el caso de Elizabeth…y los chicos hicieron lo mismo con sus entrenadores.

El duende escribiente tomó nota de los nombres. El representante del banco convirtió rápidamente aquel pergamino en un documento de aspecto formal y se lo tendió a los chicos para que lo firmase. Con suma delicadeza el duende les hizo un pequeño pinchazo con la pluma para obtener una gota de su sangre, la cual dejó caer al final del pergamino. Repitió el proceso de firma con tinta y sangre con los testigos (que eran Remus, Elizabeth o James según en caso).

Una vez terminado el proceso, los tres chicos salieron del banco…no si antes poner un bloqueo mental en las personas/duendes que estuvieron en la habitación para evitar que pudieran hablar sobre lo sucedido ahí dentro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...(miren que no es obligatorio pero de verdad se agradece) y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicación.

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


	12. Conferencia para TIMOS

**********Importante:****** ****Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling...y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XI: "Conferencia para TIMOS"<strong>

_22 de noviembre de 1985_

_Entrada de Hogwarts, Reino Unido_

_09:40 hrs_

Elizabeth, Remus y James se encontraban en la puerta principal para entrar a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Los tres venían de todo un fin de semana de solucionar varios problemas en sus tierras…..la verdad es que venían casi muertos, y es que nadie había dicho nada de tener que dirigir, administrar y actuar como un señor feudal en los diferentes territorios mágicos que heredaron de sus familias…y la verdad es que es un trabajo agotador, revisar que todo estuviera en orden en cada uno de los aspectos, hasta lo mas mínimos, ya que las personas que ahí habitan no querían realizar nada sin su previa autorización. Pero ya habían acabado, y ahora se encontraban de regreso a Hogwarts para tener un relajado inicio de semana en la escuela y luego poder descansar hasta el día siguiente…y de hecho sí que lo necesitaban, ya que apenas habían descansado durante todo el fin de semana.

Por lo que ahora, los chicos se encontraban encaminándose al Gran Comedor con la esperanza de poder alcanzar algo de comida para un desayunar rápido…. y luego poder ir a clases con algo en el estomago, y así resistir el hambre hasta la comida.

* * *

><p>Después de diez minutos, los chicos se encontraban ingresando al Gran Comedor esperando que sus esperanzas fuera realidad pero simplemente encontraron al Comedor vacio…..bueno con varios elfos domésticos limpiándolo después del desayuno. El trío se acerco a la mesa más cercana, que resulto ser la de Slytherin, para pedirles algo de comida para llevar a los elfos domésticos que se encontraban ahí, ya que no veía que fuera posible desayunar de otra manera.<p>

Al acercarse a la mesa, distinguieron a un figura conocida…frente a ellos se encontraba uno de los elfos domésticos de la familia de Liz que se había empecinado en ir a trabajar a Hogwarts para atender a los jóvenes amos.

"Tiny…buenos días"- dijo Liz con voz suave mas sobresalto a varios elfos que se encontraban en la mesa.

"Ama…buenos días, joven ama"- contesto Tiny de manera tímida.

"Tiny, nos preguntábamos si era posible que nos proporcionaras un poco de fruta y tostadas para desayunar"- dijo Remus de manera amable.

"y un poco de jugo y café, por favor"- dijo James de manera rápida pero amable.

"Por supuesto, jóvenes amos pero….."- dijo Tiny pero calló abruptamente dejando inconclusa la frase.

"¿Qué sucede Tiny?"- pregunto Elizabeth un poco desconcertada y curiosa.

"Es que Tiny no quiere ser maleducada, Tiny es una buena elfa domestica….."- dijo Tiny tímidamente mientras se agarraba el dobladillo de la falda que esta vistiendo y giraba sobre su propio eje.

"Dinos que sucede Tiny, y te aseguramos que no va a ser una mala elfa domestica"- dijo Remus de manera calma.

"Lo que sucede es que Tiny se pregunta qué hacen los jóvenes amos aquí cuando deben estar en la conferencia"- dijo Tiny mirando el suelo.

"¿Conferencia?"- pregunto James totalmente perdido.

"Si, el profesor Dumbledore dijo el viernes que hoy los alumnos de 5to tendrían una conferencia para sus TIMOS"- contesto Tiny.

"¿Y sabes dónde y a qué hora es?"- pregunto Elizabeth.

"Si, es el macro-salón del 4to piso, a las 10:00 hrs"-contesto Tiny.

"Son las 9:55….a penas llegamos"- dijo Remus tras mirar su reloj.

"si y no hemos desayunado"-dijo James con pesar mientras se sobaba la panza que ya rugía de hambre.

"Tiny le puede llevar una canasta con los víveres al salón…..Tiny puede prepararla en lo que ustedes llegan"- dijo Tiny con alegría mientras veía fijamente a los tres jóvenes amos.

"Me parece bien Tiny, muchas gracias"- dijo Elizabeth mientras salía del Gran Comedor y se dirigía al macro-salón para escuchar la conferencia.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos después, los chicos se encontraban corriendo desde el Gran Comedor cuando por fin visualizaron la estatua que se encontraba frente al macro-salón del 4to piso. Los tres, darse cuenta de esto, apuraron mas el paso; y al tratar de frenar para quedar frente a la puerta, los tres patinaron un poco quedando ligeramente hacia la izquierda. Los chicos tomaron un pequeño respiro antes de ingresar al salón.<p>

* * *

><p>El salón se encontraba a rebosar, todos los alumnos de quinto año se encontraban en el salón, además de algunos extranjeros (que al tomar clases de manera privada en sus casas, no tenían acceso a clase de conferencia por lo que habían tenido que ir a Hogwarts a escuchar la conferencia). Además se encontraban varios maestros, entre ellos Dumbledore y McGonagall, para controlar a los alumnos, quienes en estos momentos se encontraban sentados en las sillas que se encontraban por todo el salón…..platicando en pequeños grupos, para ver si alguien sabia de que iba la conferencia. Las diversas conversaciones estaban generando que hubiera mucho ruido en salón, ya que algunos se encontraban emocionados, otros indiferentes, algunos otros nerviosos ya que nadie le había dicho de que era la conferencia, solo que se tenía que presentar en ese salón a las 10:00 hrs.<p>

Mientras la mayoría de los alumnos solamente se preocupan por el tema de la conferencias, había dos grupos de alumnos que estaban preocupados por la falta de sus amigos. Sirius y Peter (y también Lily aunque nunca lo admitiría) se encontraban preocupados por el paradero de James, ya que no había avisado a nadie antes de desaparecer. También se encontraban preocupados por Remus, pero él les había avisado que tenía que salir por asuntos familiares y que regresaría el domingo por la noche pero aun no regresaba, por lo que están un poco preocupados pero como iba con su familia tal vez solamente se entretuvo con ellos.

Por el otro lado, había algunos Slytherin que nunca admitiría que están preocupados (ya que la apariencia ante todo) por Elizabeth; ella solamente les había dicho que saldría y nadie había preguntado nada al respecto pero eso había sido el viernes y aun no regresaba. Por lo que, ahora Lucius, Severus, Narcisa, Andrómeda y Regulus se encontraban preocupados por ella.

En cambio, los profesores se encontraban platicando con los conferencistas…los cuales eran dos. El primero era un hombre mayor, que tenía el cabello entrecano; vestido de negro, de los pies a la cabeza y tenia semblante oscuro. En cambio, el otro conferencista era un hombre joven que iba vestido con una capa azul cielo; se encontraba ansioso de dar su conferencia y esperanzado de alguno de los alumnos compartiera su punto de vista sobre el tema y no se dejaran guiar por las historias esparcidas a través del tiempo.

* * *

><p>Tanto alumnos como profesores, y conferencistas, se encontraban cada quien en su mundo particular cuando la puerta del salón fue abierta, de manera un tanto brusca, ocasionando que llamara la atención de todos los ahí presentes.<p>

En la puerta se encontraban tres jóvenes, dos hombres y una mujer, que ninguno de los presentes pudieron reconocer a los jóvenes a simple vista. Los jóvenes iban vestidos con ropas muy ricas y elegantes.

El primer joven iba vestido con unos pantalones negros que se encontraban sobre sus piernas como si fuera una segunda provocando que se notara lo trabajo de los músculos de sus piernas, calzaba unas botas altas negras que le llegaban hasta un poco antes de la rodilla, sobre su pecho tenía una camisa blanca (que se encontraba fajada), la cual tenía botones de oro que iban desde su abdomen hasta poco antes del cuello en donde la camisa se abría y generaba un cuello alto (tipo camisa chinas). Los puños de la camisa se encontraban bordados con hilos dorados, como si fuera de oro, mientras la mangas se encontraban ligeramente infladas (no sé cómo ponerlas, pero sería con las camisas de época); sobre lo anterior tenía una capa abierta. La capa era de color rojo con bordados dorados en el cuello (el cual se levantaba al igual que la camisa), todo el borde de la parte de enfrente y abajo; la capa era sin mangas y le llegaba a los pies, por la parte de enfrente se encontraba totalmente abierta y solo se abrochaba en la cintura por un botón dorado que tenía un león grabado, generando que se hicieran dos aberturas. El joven tenía cabello azabache y ojos de color de avellana.

El segundo joven iba, igualmente, vestido con unos pantalones negros que se encontraban sobre sus piernas como si fuera una segunda provocando que se notara lo trabajo de los músculos de sus piernas, calzaba unas botas altas negras que le llegaban hasta un poco antes de la rodilla, sobre su pecho tenía una camisa blanca (que se encontraba fajada), la cual tenía botones de plata que iban desde su abdomen hasta poco antes del cuello en donde la camisa se abría y generaba un cuello alto (tipo camisa chinas). Los puños de la camisa se encontraban bordados con hilos plateados, como si fuera de plata o oro blanco, mientras la mangas se encontraban ligeramente infladas (no sé cómo ponerlas, pero sería con las camisas de época); sobre lo anterior tenía una capa abierta. La capa era de color azul muy obscuro casi negro con bordados plateados en el cuello (el cual se levantaba al igual que la camisa), todo el borde de la parte de enfrente y abajo; la capa era sin mangas y le llegaba a los pies, por la parte de enfrente se encontraba totalmente abierta y solo se abrochaba en la cintura por un botón de plata que tenía un águila grabado, generando que se hicieran dos aberturas. El joven tenía cabello castaño claro y ojos de color de miel.

Por el otro lado, la joven iba vestida con unos pantalones a la cadera negros que se encontraban sobre sus piernas como si fuera una segunda provocando que se notara lo trabajo de los músculos de sus piernas, calzaba unas botas altas de tacón (de cómo unos 10 cm) negras que le llegaban hasta un poco antes de la rodilla, sobre su pecho tenía una camisa blanca (que se encontraba fajada). Sobre la camisa tenia con corset negro se le amoldaba delicadamente a su figura, el cual le cubría el pecho y terminada con una pequeña curvatura, en donde la camisa se abría y generaba un cuello alto (tipo camisa chinas). Los puños de la camisa se encontraban bordados con hilos plateados y dorados, como si fuera de plata y oro respectivamente, mientras la mangas se encontraban ligeramente infladas (no sé cómo ponerlas, pero sería con las camisas de época); sobre lo anterior tenía una capa abierta. La capa era de color verde muy obscuro casi negro con bordados blanco en el cuello (el cual se levantaba al igual que la camisa), todo el borde de la parte de enfrente y abajo; la capa era sin mangas y le llegaba a los pies, por la parte de enfrente se encontraba totalmente abierta y solo se abrochaba en la cintura por un botón de marfil que tenía un león y una serpiente, generando que se hicieran dos aberturas. La joven tenía cabello negro, el cual se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta, y ojos de color de azul.

Todos los ahí presentes se encontraba impactados por los jóvenes, algunas de las jóvenes se preguntaban si ambos hombres era soltero, al igual que los hombre se preguntaba de la mujer. Los profesores se encontraban desconcertados sobre la identidad de los jóvenes en Hogwarts y sobre qué asunto lo podría tener ahí.

"Buenos Días, mis señores"- dijo un Dumbledore aun un poco desconcertado pero siguiendo la etiqueta básica establecida para tratar con esos jóvenes, por lo que hizo un pequeña reverencia.

"Buenos Días, profesor Dumbledore"- contestaron los tres jóvenes totalmente del comportamiento del profesor.

"Disculpen, señores… y dama por supuesto… ¿Cuál es el honor de su visita a esta institución?"- pregunto Dumbledore.

"¿Disculpe?"- contestaron los tres jóvenes totalmente perdidos por la pregunta hecha.

"Si jóvenes, ¿Cuál es el asunto que los ha traído aquí?"- pregunto McGonagall de manera más sencilla pensando que los chicos era de lenta compresión.

"Nosotros…nosotros….."-dijeron los chicos mientras se volteaban a ver entre ellos y viendo que los otros dos estaban tan perdidos como ellos mismos- "….profesora McGonagall, ¿de verdad no nos reconoce?"- termino preguntando un desconcertado joven.

"¿Debería reconocerlos?"- pregunto McGonagall. Los chicos iban a contestar cuando de la nada se escucho un grito de alegría y asombro, ocasionando que varios se asustaran.

"Oh gran Merlín! No puedo creerlo…los trajes son hermosos…"- dijo el conferencista más joven mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes, provocando que los tres jóvenes se acercaran mas entre si y se pusieran en posición de defensa automáticamente- "…..son mejor de lo que había pensado…pero tiene algunos errores….."-dijo mientras empezaban a dar vueltas alrededor de los jóvenes provocando que se pusieran ligeramente nerviosos- "…pero eso se puede solucionar fácilmente, aunque sería una lástima, ya que arruinar tan bellas capas….espero que el diseñador me dé un descuento si no nunca podre pagarlas"- finalizo mientras sacaba su varita y se disponía a apuntar con ella a los jóvenes pero fue detenido en el acto por el joven de cabello castaño, quien sostuvo firmemente la muñeca del conferencista con una de sus manos.

"¿Se puede saber que intenta hacer?"- dijo la joven de manera firme mientras se cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, al igual que el joven de cabello azabache.

"Arreglar las capas, ya que ese no era el diseño….. y deben decirle a su diseñador que ve de un descuento o no podre pagar las capas"- dijo el conferencista.

"Jajaja, lleva toda la razón…..no podrá pagar las capas….."-dijo el joven de cabello azabache.

"Claro, a menos que tenga 700 galeones…."- dijo la joven con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Bueno, creo que puedo juntar el dinero…"-empezó a decir el conferencista de manera pensativa.

"para cada una….."-termino de decir el joven de cabello castaño.

"¿Queeeee?"- dijo el conferencista en shock

"Lo que oyó, no podrá pagarlas a menos que tenga 700 galeones para cada una"- dijo el joven de cabello azabache.

"claro, que ya incluyendo su generoso descuento"- termino de decir la joven, provocando que el conferencista empezara a caminar hacia atrás mientras negaba de manera compulsiva.

"Jóvenes, ¿ya nos pueden comunicar el honor de su visita?"- volvió a preguntar de manera seria pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Visita? ¿En serio, no nos reconocen?"- pregunto la joven de manera seria e incrédula.

"y les vuelvo a preguntar…. ¿debería?"- dijo la McGonagall

"Bueno, era de esperarse…ya que no vivimos prácticamente en su despacho…."- dijo el joven de cabellos castaños.

"….o en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore…"-dijo el joven de cabellos azabache.

"…ya que de una u otra manera terminamos ahí"- termino de decir la joven.

"Pero sí, yo nunca lo he visto"- dijo la profesora de manera automática.

"¿Está segura?"- dijo la joven mientras veía a la profesora con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Si…..oh Merlín! Joven Dumbledore, Sr. Potter, Sr. Lupin... ¿son ustedes?"-pregunto McGonagall con sorpresa.

"Claro, profesora…..conoce a alguien más que pase tanto tiempo en su despacho o en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore"- contesto James con diversión.

"Pero…..pero ¿Qué hacen vestidos así?"-pregunto totalmente desconcertada la profesora.

"Venimos de solucionar un problemas familiares"- contesto Remus con simpleza.

"Así es, y requerían que nos vistiéramos de esta manera"- agrego Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>De pronto se escucho una pequeña aparición, provocando que todos giraran al origen de ella; la cual había provocado un elfo domestico que venía con una pequeña canasta.<p>

"Ama…buenos días, joven ama….. Tiny ha traído lo que pidieron los jóvenes amos"- contesto Tiny de manera tímida.

"Muchas gracias, Tiny"- dijo Remus de manera amable.

"Tiny, no olvidaste lo jugos ¿verdad? Muero de sed"- dijo James de manera rápida pero amable.

"Por supuesto que no, jóvenes amos…Tiny es una buena elfa domestica"- dijo Tiny de manera seria

"Claro que lo eres, Tiny…"- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se acercaba a Tiny.

"Aquí esta su desayuno, joven ama"- dijo Tiny mientras le extendía la canasta a Elizabeth.

"Muchas gracias Tiny…eres la mejor"- dijo Elizabeth sonriendo.

"Tiny solo hace su trabajo…Tiny se pregunta si los jóvenes amos necesitan algo mas"- dijo con timidez.

"No Tiny, muchas gracias"-contestaron James y Remus a una voz. Tiny asintió en su dirección y desapareció.

"Me podrían explicar que está pasando"- dijo McGonagall.

"No hemos desayunado profesora…. Y Tiny nos ha traído algo para comer"- explico con simpleza.

"Antes que diga nada, ya sabemos que esto no está del todo permitido pero la verdad tenemos hambre"- dijo James con la cara inocente.

"Bien, lo pasare por esta vez pero no se acostumbre a estar pidiendo comida a los elfos"-dijo McGonagall de manera seria.

"Gracias, profesora"- dijo Remus con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Por nada jóvenes…. ¿ahora ya puede tomar asiento o necesita algo más?"-pregunta McGonagall

"Bueno, ya que pregunta nos gustaría saber sobre que es la conferencia"- dijo Elizabeth de manera inocente.

"Es sobre una parte de la historia de la magia"- dijo McGonagall de manera misteriosa.

"¿Qué parte de la historia?"- pregunto Remus con curiosidad.

"La antigua"- dijo Dumbledore de manera seria

"¿Y qué parte de la antigua?"- pregunto James con igual curiosidad.

"La parte en que nuestro mundo se estructura por un grupo de hechiceros muy poderosos y como fue de decayeron en la historia"- dijo Dumbledore de manera misteriosa.

"¿Estructura de nuestro mundo?"- pregunto Remus con cierto nerviosismo.

"Si, la conferencia va a ser el grupo que estructuro las bases del mundo mágico"- dijo McGonagall provocando que los tres jóvenes se voltearan a ver de manera rápida.

"No van a hablar sobre los Sangre Pura, ¿verdad?"- pregunto Elizabeth con seriedad y el cuerpo ligeramente tenso.

"Si, la conferencia es sobre los Sangre Pura"- dijo McGonagall con sorpresa que los chicos reconocieran el tema con tan poca información. Provocando que los adultos se preguntaran el por qué de su reacción. Y sobre todo que McGonagall y Dumbledore se preguntaran el por qué de la mirada de miedo que tuvieron los chicos por algunos segundos.

* * *

><p>Después de la respuesta de la profesora McGonagall los chicos se quedaron en shock por algunos segundos, en los cuales fue más que evidente para todos que el tema no era de su agrado. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar sobre su reacción, los tres chicos sacudieron la cabeza para despejarse un poco y empezaron a buscar un lugar en cual sentarse los tres juntos, el cual encontraron en la parte de atrás del salón de su lado derecho (lo cual era genial, ya que desde esa posición podrían ver perfectamente a todos los que se encontraban en el salón). Los tres jóvenes tomaron asiento ante la penetrante mirada de todos en el salón.<p>

"Jóvenes, ¿no piensas desayunar? Pensé que esa era la causa de que su elfa domestica haya traído comida"- dijo McGonagall con ligera preocupación en tono, ya que los chicos se veían aun en estado de shock.

"Jóvenes…"-dijo Dumbledore cuando los chicos no contestaron y seguían en el espacio.

"Disculpe, ¿nos hablaba?"- pregunto James mas por cortesía que porque realmente quisiera saber.

"Si…..le decía si"- empezó a decir McGonagall.

"¿De verdad la conferencia es sobre los Sangre Pura?"- pregunto Elizabeth con voz baja sacando algunos jaleos de miedo por la mención de los Sangre Pura.

"Si, pero no entiendo el por qué de su reacción"- dijo McGonagall desconcertada y preocupada.

"Nosotros…..nuestra reacción…"- empezó a decir Remus tratando de coordinar sus ideas.

"Ustedes…ustedes conocen personalmente a los Sangre Puras…."- dijo una voz entre el salón.

Los chicos giraron rápidamente su cabeza hacia el origen de esa voz, frente a los ellos se encontraba el joven conferencista que había tratado de arreglar sus vestuarios porque estaban mal diseñados. El joven se encontraba con los ojos brillando de felicidad por el descubrimiento hecho mientras los chicos luchaban con la necesidad de gritar y salir corriendo de ahí como si de ellos dependiera su vida. Después de analizar lo dicho por el conferencista, a los chicos le llego de golpe la gravedad de la situación que están viviendo en esos momentos por lo que mandaran al fondo de su cabeza el miedo que estaban teniendo y se pusieron la máscara de yo-soy-mejor-que-tu-y-jodete-si-no-te-gusta, ante la completa sorpresa de todos los ahí presentes por el cambio tan rápido presentado en los cuerpos de los chicos.

"No sabes de que está hablando"- contesto James con seriedad

"Y maldito demonio que no saben!...ustedes conocen personalmente a los sangre puras….y hasta juraría que han convivido con ellos…..si no hay otra explicación para su reacción ante el tema de la conferencia, o de su vestimenta, o de su actitud…..o… o…. de lo rápido que comprendieron el tema de la conferencia"- dijo el conferencista joven tratando de intimidar un poco a los chicos para que soltaran prenda.

Pero ante él no se encontraban tres jóvenes asustados o intimidados…no ante él se encontraban tres jóvenes con sonrisas socarronas en los labios, con un lenguaje corporal que decía total y completamente que lo dicho no les afectaba en los mas mínimo, ya que ellos eran los dueños de la situación y te lo decían con toda la arrogancia que se podía….frente a él se encontraban tres jóvenes valiente (ningún miedo se mostraba en su semblante o su cuerpo), sus cuerpos manifestaban soberbia y altanería por todas partes; haciendo que se vieran malditamente hermosos; además tenía en la mirada un brillo que te decía a lenguas que saldría airosos de esta situación y que ellos eran perfectamente conscientes de ello…joder, eran la maldita arrogancia personificada.

Los dos chicos frente a él ampliaron sus sonrisas cuando detectaron algo en él, ya que no habían quitado la fija mirada de él, y se recostaron en el respaldo de sus asientos, cruzaron una de sus piernas sobre la otra a la altura de las rodillas, colocaron sus codos en los descansa-brazos de sus sillas y cruzaron sus manos sobre su abdomen. Por el otro lado, la joven había recargado su cuerpo hacia adelante, recargando sus codos sobre sus muslos, las piernas las tenia ligeramente abiertamente (un poco mas de los normal pero al grado de ser escandalosa su posición), sus manos las cruzo de tal manera que formaban un pirámide. Su mirada nunca había dejado la suya; sus ojos brillaban más que antes, y tenían ese brillo que te indicaba cierto grado de burla; su sonrisa socarrona se había ampliado, al grado que se podía considerar que también era una burla… joder, los chicos tenía el mango del sartén en la mano, y lo sabían perfectamente.

"Pruébelo"- dijo la joven ante él con una voz burlona y de seda que sus instintos de supervivencia se dispararon.

_Oh mierda!_ _….con quién demonios se había metido a pelear una lucha de poderes_…. Fue su pensamiento, y los chicos ante él ampliaron su sonrisa como si hubieran leído su mente y estuvieran complacidos con lo leído en ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia...por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...(miren que no es obligatorio pero de verdad se agradece) y saber si continuo o no con la trilogia, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicación.

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


	13. Sangre Puras Version Oscura

****Importante: ****Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling...y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XII: "Sangre puras (Versión Oscura)"<strong>

_22 de noviembre de 1985_

_Macro-salon 4to __piso__, Hogwarts_

_10:30 hrs_

Todos en el salón se encontraban totalmente sorprendidos, desconcertados, perdidos…vaya el punto era no sabían que era lo que sentían pero definitivamente era una mezcla de lo anterior…..y claro no era para menos, el famoso trío del misterio…..y vaya que les quedaba el nombre ya que desde que habían entrado en la escuela les había rodeado un aura de misterio que a la fecha nadie había podido resolver; siempre se metían en problemas que nadie podía explicar, tenían conocimiento que no debería tener a su edad y cosas por el estilo…pero ahora se encontraban en la conferencia que sería impartida por el Ministerio de Magia y un experto independiente sobre los Sangre Puras…los famosos y temidos Sangre Puras...pero el desconcierto de los ahí presentes no era por el tema que sería impartido sino por la reacción que había tenido el trío, cuando habían conocido el tema a tratar, sus caras se había puesto blancas de la sorpresa, después se habían perdido en su mundo y apenas habían sido consciente de haberse sentado en la parte más alta de los escritorios escalonados…..luego la historia se había puesto mejor, uno de los conferencistas había acusado al trío de conocer y haber convivido con los Sangre Pura, lo cual de ser cierto les traería demasiados problemas con el Ministerio de Magia ya que todos (los sangre Limpia y mestizos principalmente) sabían que el Ministerio quería erradicar a todos los Sangre Puras…después de Guerra de Purificación, habían empezado a cazar a los Sangre Pura como la Inquisición Española había cazado a las brujas; al grado que no se sabía si aun existían Sangre Puras…..bueno se sabía que aun había familias Sangre Puras pero se escondían muy bien para no ser identificados, ya que se podrían convertir en su sentencia de muerte sobre todo después de la muerte de la Familia Elendil-Larantha (o tradicionalmente conocidas como la Familia Real).

"Jóvenes, la acusación generada en su contra es muy grave…si realmente conocen a los Sangre Puras deberían decirlo para que vuestra condena sea más pacífica"- dijo el conferencia vestido de negro con tono grave y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras veía a los chicos fijamente.

"Como he dicho… pruébenlo"- dijo Elizabeth viendo fijamente al hombre y sin mover un solo cabello para cambiar su posición.

"Realmente…. No sería tan difícil después de persuadirla un poco ¿verdad?"-dijo el hombre con voz tenebrosa.

"En ese caso, inténtelo"- dijo Elizabeth con arrogancia y desafío en la voz; el cual el hombre iba a contestar sin embargo fue detenido por McGonagall y Dumbledore antes que las cosas se caldearan más.

"Caballeros…porque no empezamos las conferencias de una vez, ya ha pasado más de media hora de la hora establecida y aun no han empezado las conferencias"- dijo McGonagall con voz tensa tratando de dar por terminada la conversación entre los conferencistas y el trío. Sin embargo, la guerra de miradas seguía entre ellos sobre todo entre el hombre de negro y Elizabeth, quien tenía una sonrisa socarrona que estaba empezando a desesperar al hombre.

"Claro, profesora usted tiene toda la razón….es una desconsideración de nuestra parte haber retrasado las conferencias….. ¿Quién le gustaría empezar?"- el conferencista más joven; la profesora se disponía a contestar cuando la interrumpió.

"Yo empezare"-dijo el hombre vestido de negro sin quitar la vista de Elizabeth.

"Bien, si es tan amable de ir al pódium para empezar la conferencia"- dijo McGonagall aun tensa y pensando en qué demonios estaban pensando los chicos al desafiar a un hombre como ese.

El hombre miro fijamente a los chicos por unos segundos más antes de girar sobre sus talones y empezar a bajar las escaleras hasta el pódium. Una vez que llego ahí, se giro para ver a los alumnos ahí congregados….miro fijamente a todos, especialmente al trío, ocasionando un escalofrío colectivo y sonrisa socarronas en el trío, el cual se acomodo cómodamente en sus asientos para escuchar la conferencia que seria impartida. El hombre empezó a hablar con una voz baja, autoritaria que no fue necesario que pidiera la atención de los alumnos, ya que estos se encontraban lo suficientemente asustados como para saber que sería una mala idea meterse con ese hombre.

"Bien….. mi nombre no les interesa pero para factores prácticos de la conferencia me pueden llamar Sr. X…. vengo de parte del Ministerio Británico de Magia, específicamente del Departamento de Misterios…no soy inefable sino que soy la cara publica del departamento, es decir, son quien da la cara públicamente ante cualquier evento en el cual el Departamento de Misterio se requerido para hablar públicamente, ya sea una conferencia como es el caso en que nos encontramos nosotros o cuando se tiene que hacer pública alguna investigación o simplemente cuando el Ministro requiere informar o recibir información del Departamento de Misterios…si tienen alguna pregunta de la conferencia que será impartida, la harán al final de la conferencia sin excepción; sin embargo no esperen una respuesta, ya que bien no existe una respuesta para su pregunta o simplemente no tengo ganas de contestar la pregunta planteada….…..bien, comencemos la conferencia que nos ha reunido aquí…..la conferencia, como se menciono antes es sobre la historia de los Sangre Puras y su impacto en la estructura básica de nuestro mundo… y por supuesto, todo lo dicho aquí es verídico…..así que…"- dijo el hombre cuando fue interrumpido por una tos del conferencista más joven para aclarar que no estaba de acuerdo con los ultimo dicho- "…..bien, lo aquí dicho es la versión del Ministerio de Magia la cual está basada en los escritos de esos tiempo…."- aclaro el hombre forzadamente, después de lo cual respiro larga y profundamente antes de empezar con la conferencia.

De esta manera empezó la conferencia de los Sangre Pura Versión Ministerio de Magia (de aquí para adelante va ser lo dicho por el hombre sin interrupciones).

"En la antigüedad, la sociedad mágica estaba dividida en cuatro grandes grupos….los cuales se regían por tu cuna, es decir por tu forma de nacimiento o por la sangre que tenias y/o recorría tus venas. Los cuatro grandes grupos eran Sangre Puras, Sangre Limpia, Sangre Mestiza y Sangre No Mágica. Las tres últimos grandes grupos son como los grupo que conocemos hoy en día…esto quiere decir que los Sangre No Mágica eran los magos hijos muggles, Sangre Mestiza eran los magos nacidos entre un Sangre Limpia y un Sangre No Mágica, y los Sangre Limpia era los hijos nacidos por magos, únicamente y exclusivamente por magos, es decir, no había rastro de sangre de alguna criatura mágica en sus venas…..…..en cambio los Sangre Puras eran hechiceros que venían de los más puros linajes y que según el folclore no se limitaban a emparejarse con magos sino que también se emparejaban con criaturas mágicas tanto oscuros como claras, lo cual según las tradiciones de esa época purificaba aun mas su sangre y volvía mas fuerte su magia. _(daaaa, eso es algo sencillo la sangre se purifica porque entran nueva sangre, un linaje nuevo a la familia, lo cual convierte a la sangre aun mas poderosa en todos los sentidos y en consecuencia mas poderosa porque tiene magia aun mas consentrada….fue el pensamiento de Elizabeth mientras escuchaba al conferencista)_

Estos emparejamientos entre magos y criaturas mágicas en la actualidad se consideran ilegales, a menos que la criatura mágica en cuestión valide que en su sangre corre Sangre mágica, es decir que de alguna manera parte de su familia proceda de una familia de magos y aun así es muy difícil que el Ministerio de Magia de la autorización para realizar la unión de la pareja. _(idiotas! Pensaron los tres chicos)_

Regresando al tema de la conferencia, cada uno de estos grupos tenía sus propias tradiciones, costumbres y forma de ver la vida; sin embargo todas se regían bajo las mismas leyes. Estas leyes eran las leyes ancestrales e inamovibles, las cuales por cierto son las mismas que tenemos actualmente después de todo como dice su nombre son inamovibles. Estas leyes en pocas palabras dicen que cada reino se puede gobernar bajo las leyes que cada uno de ellos quiere establecer pero que la Realeza pueden intervenir en el momento que quiera y nadie puede cuestionar su decisión; sin embargo, hoy en día no se sabe a quién se referían como la Realeza pero se cree que la Realeza en suelo británico mágico es la familia Masen aunque nadie lo ha confirmado o negado. _(eso es lo que tú crees pero esta mas que confirmado…pensó Elizabeth)_ Pero bien, en la era antigua, al igual que ahora, nadie podía ir en contra de estas leyes ni siquiera las principales y poderosas familias de Sangre Pura…..absolutamente nadie no importa lo poderoso que fuera nadie puede cambiar las leyes inamovibles a menos que sea la Realeza mágica, la que según mi opinión no existe ni nunca existió solo fue un cuento de hadas que fue inventado con el propósito de dar esperanza a la gente, claro de una sensación de justicia, de que existía alguien en este planeta con el suficiente poder para lograr abolir, modificar o escribir nuevas leyes inamovibles….pero claro esa es solo mi opinión, allá ustedes si la consideran cierta o no. _(Jajajaja….claro si la Realeza Mágica no existe entonces yo no soy la famosa Emperatriz ¿verdad?...pensó Elizabeth)_ Ahora bien, se tiene registro de que existía una jerarquía dentro de las familias Sangre Pura; y arriba de la jerarquía se encontraban las familias con los linajes más puros y fuertes, aunque aun a la fecha no se sabe con exactitud a que se refieren con estos ya que muchas estas familias se casaban entre ellos con miembros de la misma familia, es decir, dos hombres familias Sangre Pura se casaban con hermanas de una misma familia, y aun así resultaban que la descendencia de una hermana era más pura que la de la otra hermana…a pesar que los dos hombres tenían la misma jerarquía dentro de las familias de Sangre Pura. Sin embargo, regresando a estas familias, las familias más puras y poderosas según los registros eran los Elendil, Larantha, Masen, Meyer, Clagg, Cliodna, Van der Rau, LeFay, Stoddard, Wenlock, Wright, Vablatsky, Queen, Cullen, Platt, Toothill, Varney, entre otras que aun no se ha confirmado su pertenencia a este grupo, o simplemente que pertenecieran a los Sangre Puras aunque siempre ha quedado la sospecha. También se ha creído, según algunos registros confusos que se han encontrado a lo largo de la historia, que los fundadores de Hogwarts, así como Merlín y Morgana, formaban parte de este grupo, es decir, que eran Sangre Puras y que además pertenecían a la elite de los Sangre Pura pero nadie ha podido confirmar esta información o negarla. _(Confirmada, más que confirmada….pensó Remus)_ Durante esta época, no existía un gobierno o ministerio como en que conocemos hoy en día sino que todas las disputas o problemas se llevaban a la familia Sangre Pura más poderosa que se encontrara en la zona y ellos actuaban como juez y jurado de la situación; y en caso de ser un problema muy grave se llegaba a hablar a familias Sangre Puras vecinas para ayudaran a llegar a un veredicto. Con lo anterior, se puede decir que los Sangre Puras actúan como una especie de Señores feudales. _(Que, gran Merlin…..es una carga muy grande no sé cómo aguantaban en esos tiempos…..penso James)_ Los cuatro grupos de magos vivían cordialmente, y hasta se podía decir que en paz y armonía para sorpresa de varios de los aquí presentes…..pero si, vivía en paz entre ellos sin ningún problema entre ellos, hasta el día que se desato lo que actualmente se conoce como la Guerra de Purificación, la cual fue iniciada al ser matado heredero primogénito de una de las más importantes familias de Sangre Limpia sin razón alguna por una Sangre Pura de la familia Varney. _(Queeeee! Un maldito demonio que nosotros iniciamos la guerra con ese asesinato…..pensaron los tres chicos)_ Los Sangre Limpia harto de las injusticias impartidas por los Sangre Puras _(injusticias….si claro, no somos unos santos pero tampoco somos injustos…aunque si hay registros de familias que abusaban de su poder….pensó Elizabeth)_, las cuales iban desde castigos al menor de los errores hasta asesinatos sin razones aparentes, se aliaron junto con los otros dos grupos de magos para derrocar a la tan famosa monarquía. El termino monarquía, según los escritos de la fecha, no se refieren a que estas familias fueran la nobleza del Mundo Mágico sino que eran las personas que acunaban el poder de esa época, aunque los escritos son muy confusos ya que algunas familias se mencionan como la Realeza o Nobleza y otras que los de la aristocracia por lo que ha llegado a generarse una confusión al respecto.

Pero bueno, como les decía…..los Sangre Puras hartos de las injusticias de los Sangre Puras se aliaron y tras varios intentos fallidos crearon un dispositivo que podía localizar y eliminar a los Sangre Puras; lo único que se ocupaba para que funcionara este dispositivo era la magia de tres poderosos magos de Sangre Limpia. De esta alianza, se empezó a estructurar un jerarquía de poderes que poco a poco se convirtió en una especie de gobierno, aunque en un principio fue de especie militar después de un tiempo evoluciono hasta que se cimento en el primer gobierno británico mágico, que fue el antecedente del actual Ministerio de Magia Británico.

Regresando a los Sangre Puras….poco a poco, las familias de Sangre Puras empezaron a caer una por una hasta que de las doscientas cincuenta familias que se conocían alrededor del mundo solamente quedaron cerca de cincuenta familias. El dispositivo inventado con el propósito de eliminar a los Sangre Puras funcionaba de mil maravillas, por lo que las familias Sangre Puras no se podían ocultar, ya que de una u otra manera el dispositivo las localizaba. _(Maldito dispositivo! Pensó Remus)_

Las pocas familias de Sangre Puras que sobrevivieron se escondieron de sus perseguidores de diferentes maneras; algunas alegaron ser Sangre Limpias, otras desaparecieron hacia otros reinos, otras cambiaron sus nombres, en fin hubo muchas maneras en las que estas familias lograron sobrevivir. He de aclarar que las familias sobrevivientes eran las familias para poderosas de los Sangre Puras, por lo que de alguna manera lograron evadir la eficiencia del dispositivo cuando se les realizo la prueba, y aun a la fecha no se sabe como lo evadieron. _(por supuesto que lo evadimos sino hubieran erradicado a la raza entera…pensó James)_

Con el paso del tiempo, la caza de Sangre Puras fue disminuyendo debido a que ya no eran tan fáciles de localizar y a que se encontró una consecuencia del uso del dispositivo…..una terrible consecuencia que en su momento nadie de los involucrados había considerado como posible. Como muchos saben, se debe pagar un precio para mantener el equilibrio; el pago del uso del dispositivo no fue la excepción. Después de 100 años del inicio de la Guerra de Purificación, en los cuales el dispositivo fue usado de manera constante y hasta manera indiscriminada, los magos Sangre Limpias se dieron cuenta que en las familias en donde se había donado magia para utilizar el dispositivo sus herederos nacían con la magia más débil que la generación anterior hasta llegar al punto de que empezaron a nacer hijos de magos Sangre Limpia sin magia en su sangre, los cuales actualmente se conocen como squib, pero en ese momento no se sabía que era consecuencia del uso del dispositivo y se llego a pensar que era una maldición hecha por los Sangre Puras por el derramamiento de sangre hecho durante el último siglo.

Al principio los magos Sangre Limpia pensaron que era un caso aislado, ya que solamente se había presentado el caso en una o dos familias…según los documentos de esa época…..pero cuando la población de squib fue creciendo, se preocuparon y comenzaron las investigaciones. Después de una ardua investigación se llego a la conclusión de que los niños squib nacían en las familias Sangre Limpias que habían donado magia para uso del dispositivo, como le mencione anteriormente…..es pocas palabras, era el precio que la Madre Naturaleza les hacia pagar por tratar de exterminar a una de sus preciadas creaciones. _(lo siento por esos niños pero me alegro que pagaran sus bastardos por matar familias enteras….pernso Elizabeth)_

Al ver el alto precio que tenían que pagar para poder cazar a los Sangre Puras, las matanzas terminaron; después de todo, se considero que el exterminio…ya que no se detenían en solo matar a las cabezas de familias de los Sangre Puras sino que exterminaba la familia completa hasta los bebes…era un precio demasiado alto a pagar y dejaron en paz a las familias Sangre Puras sobrevivientes. _(o si claro, se detuvieron por eso a la fecha no nos cazan…pensó el trío con sarcasmo)_

Durante el siguiente siglo se vivió un aire de paz y tranquilidad entre ambas partes de la guerra, aunque la tensión era palpable…..así que la paz y tranquilidad eran relativas. Sin embargo, esta paz y tranquilidad no fue del todo cierta, ya que si alguna familia Sangre Pura era encontrada por azares del destino, el Ministerio de Mágica se movilizaba para que la familia en cuestión fuera exterminada de inmediato. Todo esto continúo hasta que las cabezas de familia de las poderosas familias Elendil, Larantha y Masen en acto de desesperación, acudieron al Ministerio de Magia y después de una ardua audiencia se firmo un acuerdo de paz entre ambas partes, el cual se resume en que nosotros no los matamos si ellos no nos atacan. _(con desesperación? Eso quisieran…pensó Elizabeth)_

Este acuerdo se mantuvo durante muchas décadas, pero fue roto por un sobreviviente de una de las familias exterminadas, el cual buscaba venganza por lo sucedido a su familia. Cuando el Ministerio de Magia iba a actuar, las familias anteriormente mencionadas intervinieron, mataron al individuo en cuestión y volvieron a llegar a un acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia. El nuevo acuerdo se resumió a lo mismo que lo anterior pero, de alguna manera, las familias Elendil, Larantha y Masen lograron obtener posiciones de poder dentro del Ministerio de Magia. _(lo dudaban, nos corresponde por derecho de nacimiento…después de todo somos la Realeza….pensó Elizabeth)_

El Ministerio de Magia sigo evolucionado a lo largo de la historia hasta llegar a ser lo que conocemos hoy en día…..y aunque la caza de los Sangre Puras quedo atrás aun se trata de localizar estas familias para llegar a un acuerdo que beneficie a ambas partes, y claro tratar de evitar tener que llegar a otra guerra. _(acuerdo? O si claro….el único acuerdo es que tan rápido te extermino…pensó James)_

En la actualidad, se conocen cerca de diez familias Sangre Puras que dicen abiertamente que lo son, ya que estas familias digamos que han llegado con el Ministerio de Magia que se resume a no me fastidies, no te fastidio. Estas familias son Elendil, Larantha, Masen, Lux, Muldoon, Van der Rae, Gryffindor, Wrath, Toothill, Gealach y Tenebris. Las anteriores familias se consideran que son y fueron los linajes de Sangre Puras más puros y poderosos que han existido a lo largo de la historia, aunque no se sabe a ciencia cierta dónde se encuentran sus hereros. Mas se sabe que la familia Elendil-Larantha fue brutalmente asesinada hace cerca de catorce años y no se sabe con exactitud si su heredera sobrevivió, ya que desapareció del mapa, hablando coloquialmente. _(mis padres, mis hermanos….ellos…..no Eleanor no pienses en eso…..penso Liz)_

Pero bueno, las familias antes mencionadas, son por decirlo de alguna manera intocable, ya que la mayoría de ellas son los soberanos de diferentes razas de criaturas mágicas e intentar exterminarlas seria declarar la guerra a vampiros, licántropos, elfos, hadas, etc, y eso es algo que el Ministerio de Magia quiere evitar a toda costa. _(Nada tontos eh?...penso James)_

Sin embargo, las tres primeras son intocables no importa que, de hecho al grado que el simplemente pensamiento de acabar con ellas es considerado traición al Ministerio y te puede llevar a terminar en Azkaban por una temporada. Lo anterior es debido a que…ya que hace muchos años el Ministerio de Magia intento exterminarlas, logrando solamente matar a una mujer preñada, un niño y un anciano…..los cuales al parecer pertenecían cada uno a una de estas familias. La represaría y/o venganza de los Elendil, Larantha y Masen no se hizo esperar, fue tan rápida, precisa y cruel que nadie ha intentado volver a tocar a esas familias. Después de todo, como ellos establecieron muy claramente….Nadie toca a sus familias y no paga el precio. Por lo que se les ha dejado vivir en paz y ellos en consecuencias no han dejado gobernar en paz en el Ministerio de Magia. _(pensabas que nuestras venganzas serian de otra manera…ja ni en tus mejores sueños…además la familia es sagrada…pensó Elizabeth)_

Y bueno esa es la versión del Ministerio de Magia sobre los Sangre Puras, o al menos es la versión abreviada y si quieren saber más sobre el tema pueden encontrar información de ello en la Biblioteca Pública que se encuentra en el Ministerio de Magia. _(si claro, información de los Sangre Puras en la Biblioteca del Ministerio….pensó el trío con sarcasmo)._

El Sr. X termino de hablar, miro fijamente a su audiencia a ver si alguien tenía alguna pregunta pero decidió que no era si, así que se bajo del pódium y se fue a sentar al lugar que le habían asignado bajo la atenta mirada del trío, al cual no había dejado de ver en ningún momento para ver sus reacciones en todo momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia... por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...(miren que no es obligatorio pero de verdad se agradece) y saber si continuo o no con la saga, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicación.

Otra cosita, creo que debido a mi falta de inspiracion de las ultimas semanas...solo subire un capitulo por semana y lo mas seguro es que suba los capitulos los sabados o los domingos...

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


	14. Sangre Puras Version Blanca

**Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling...y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XIII: "Sangre puras (Versión Blanca)"<strong>

_22 de noviembre de 1985_

_Macro-salón 4to __piso__, Hogwarts_

_11:30 hrs_

El silencio en el aula era tenso…todos en ellas estaban tratando de asimilar lo dicho por el Sr. X…..algunos se encontraban sorprendido por la historia, otros se encontraban alegres de haber confirmado sus sospechas que los Sangre Puras eran unos monstruos, otros se encontraban asqueados por lo hecho por el Ministerio: matar niños inocentes solo por llevar Sangre Pura en sus venas, otros en cambio se encontraban furiosos (o sea, el trío del misterio) no podían creer la serie de mentiras que había dicho el Ministerio sobre los Sangre Puras….vale, era cierto que no eran un santos pero por Merlín! Quienes eran santos en este planeta….claro que había algunas familias que el poder se les subió en la cabeza pero era la minoría y las de jerarquía más baja pero no al grado de ser los monstruos que a lo largo de la historia han retratado de ellos.

"Bien, chicos…..si me permiten su atención, por favor"- dijo el conferencista más joven llamando la atención de los ahí presentes- "…bien, perfecto. Mi nombre es Samuel, ahora que tengo su atención me gustaría empezar con mi conferencia, la cual trata sobre el mismo tema que el anterior pero se podría decir que esta es la versión blanca de la historia…..se preguntaran a que me refiero con la versión blanca de la historia, bueno de hecho es muy sencillo…..simplemente digamos que con mi versión de la historia los Sangre Pura no quedan como los monstruos de nuestras pesadillas y solamente quedan como personas comunes y corrientes, las cuales tiene días buenos y días malos como cualquiera de nosotros….mmmm…..muy bien empecemos con mi parte de la conferencia.

Como les dijo el Sr. X, en la historia antigua de la magia la sociedad se dividía en cuatro grandes grupos de magos. Los cuatro grupos eran los Sangre No-Mágica, los Sangre Mestiza, los Sangre Limpia y los Sangre Pura. Como se menciono antes esta clasificación se derivada de tu cuna de nacimiento, es decir de donde habías nacido o lo que es igual si tus padres tuvieran magia en su sangre o no. Basándonos en esto, se puede decir que los Sangre No-Mágica eran magos hijos de muggles; los Sangre Mestiza son los magos nacidos de la unión entre un Sangre No-Mágica y un Sangre Limpia; los Sangre Limpia son los magos nacidos de la unión entre magos y que sus linajes se podían comprobar cuatro generaciones atrás, es decir, que su familia podía comprobar que desde los tatarabuelos de la última generación todos eran hijos de magos, de otra manera se consideran Sangre Mestiza pero algunas de los beneficios y responsabilidades de los Sangre Limpia; finalmente, los Sangre Puras eran los hijos de hechiceros, es decir magos mucho más poderosos que la media; las uniones de los Sangre Puras no se limitaban a ser entre magos o hechiceros sino que muchas veces las uniones eran entre hechiceros o hechiceras con criaturas mágicas. Las principales criaturas mágicas con las que se generaban las uniones eran vampiros, licántropos, altos elfos, hadas, ninfas, ángeles, dark-angeles, demonios, darksight, valquirias, en resumen cualquier criatura mágica que tuviera estructura y funcionamientos biológicos humanoides.

Según el folklore de esa época, las uniones entre los hechiceros o hechiceras de Sangre Pura y las criaturas mágicas purificaba la sangre de esa familia, por lo que, la dinastía y/o linaje se volvía para puro y poderoso que la generación anterior. Asimismo, los herederos de estas uniones obtenían los poderes, y desafortunadamente las debilidades, de sus padres… y supongo que varios de ustedes se preguntaran a que me refiero con uniones, bueno las uniones son lo que actualmente se considera matrimonios pero estas uniones no eran como los matrimonios tradicionales sino que se realizaban bajo antiguos rituales sagrados de los Sangre Puras, los cuales les daba grandes beneficios a la pareja en cuestión pero aun no se sabe en qué consistía el ritual o cuáles eran los beneficios que les daba el ritual. Y aunque el Sr. X esta en lo correcto referente a que las uniones entre magos y criaturas mágicas esta prohibidas en suelo británico, hay lugares en los que aun se practican y tienen valides oficial en el Ministerio de Magia.

Además, es importante mencionar…y más aun enfatizar el hecho que las familias de Sangre Puras son familias muy unidas, en las cuales los miembros de cada familia se protegen mutuamente. Para ellos, no existen cosa más importante que la seguridad y felicidad de su familia, pero principalmente la primera. Asimismo, es importante mencionar que las traiciones no son toleradas y mucho menos si vienen de la misma familias…..sobre todo en las familias Elendil, Larantha y Masen.

Bien, regresando a la conferencia, como se menciono anteriormente…..durante la era antigua de la historia del mundo mágico, ante los problemas sociales que se empezaron a presentar en la sociedad, los Sangre Puras elaboraron y estipularon las leyes ancestrales e inamovibles, las cuales fueron secundadas y aprobadas por Merlín y Morgana….y posteriormente fueron totalmente estipuladas por los fundadores de Hogwarts. Igualmente, como se menciono en la conferencia anterior, las leyes ancestrales e inamovibles son las mismas que nos rigen actualmente y se resumen a básicamente a que cada reino se puede gobernar a si mismo bajo las leyes de cada uno de estos reinos estipulen en sus cartas magnas sin embargo, la Realeza mágica puede intervenir en cualquier momento que así lo desee y nadie puede contradecir sus decisiones o interferir para que no intervengan en la resolución de los problemas en cualquier reino.

Ahora bien, a continuación vendrá una de las grandes controversias que tendremos en esta conferencia….el Sr. X afirma que la Realeza y la Nobleza Mágica no existen sin embargo, según mis investigaciones la Realeza y Nobleza Mágica si existen…..y no solo eso sino que está conformada por 22 familias de Sangre Pura. Estas familias son: Elendil, Larantha, Masen, Muldoon, Wrath, Gryffindor, Meyer, Van der Rau, Lux, Tenebris, Cullen, Platt, Hale, Toothil, Knight, Whitlock, Brandon, Blackmoon, Clearwater, Smithson, Gealach, McCarty; en donde la Realeza Mágica de la luz son los Elendil y la Realeza Mágica de la oscuridad son los Larantha. Asimismo, los Masen son considerados la Realeza Mágica Británica, sin embargo esta familia tiene otro carga importante que aun no ha sido dado a lo luz que los coloca justo debajo de los Elendil y Larantha en la jerarquía de poderes de los Sangre Puras.

Ahora bien, siguiendo con la jerarquía de la Realeza Mágica….según mis investigaciones seria de la siguiente manera: Los Elendil y los Larantha irían hasta arriba como los más poderosos y puros, seguidos inmediatamente por los Masen; después se de ellos se encontrarían los Van der Rau, Meyer, Whitlock, Lux, Muldoon, Gryffindor, Blackmoon y Clearwater, y aunque todas estas familias se encuentran en la misma categoría se sabe que unas son más poderosas y puras que otras; posteriormente se encontrarían las familias Tenebris, Wrath, Knight, Smithson, Toothill, Cullen, Whitemoon y Gealach; finalmente, en el siguiente nivel de la jerarquía se encuentran las familias Hale, Platt y Brandon.

Como les mencione antes la familia Elendil es considerada la Realeza Mágica de la Luz y la familia Larantha la Realeza Mágica de la Oscuridad, aunque quisiera aclarar que esto no significa que la familia Larantha sea mala o tenebrosa y/o que la familia Elendil buena o angelical…simplemente que la mayoría de las herencias de cada una de estas familias son ya sean de criaturas blancas, en el caso de los Elendil, o de criaturas oscuras, en el caso de los Larantha…..pero regresando al inicio, se sabe que las cabezas de familias de las familias Elendil y Larantha contrajeron matrimonio hace quince años y de esta unión salió la mencionada y famosa familia Elendil-Larantha. Y por supuesto, de esta unión surgió la alianza- unión entre la Realeza Mágica de la Luz y la Oscura….lo anterior se los menciono porque existe una antigua profecía que en resumidas cuentas dice que en un futuro muy lejana, obviamente basándonos en el año en que fue realizada la profecía…..pero bueno la profecía decía que en un futuro lejano las más grandes, poderosas y puras familias se unirían forman una única Realeza Mágica, una Realeza Mágica a la que cada criatura que llevara sangre mágica en sus venas tendría que obedecer, y que de esta familia saldría una joven Emperatriz, la cual decidiría el futuro del Mundo Mágico, y que solo en sus manos estaría decidir si la luz o la oscuridad gobernaría en este mundo. Además, la profecía hace mención de cuatro grandes protectores, los cuales daría su vida por ella pero también la protegería de todos hasta de ella misma…estos protectores seria tres hombres de diferentes edades, y una mujer…asimismo, se dice que estos protectores nunca la traicionarían.

Aunque se ha tratado de saber si la joven Emperatriz ya se encuentra entre nosotros, nadie ha podido confirmar con completa certeza lo anterior. Esto se debe a que existen los rumores de que del matrimonio entre Alexander Elendil y Morgana Larantha nació una pequeña, la cual encajaría perfectamente el papel de la joven Emperatriz; sin embargo, a pesar de que hay gente que afirma haber conocido a la pequeña también existe mucha gente que dice que el matrimonio Elendil-Larantha aun no tenía ningún heredero. Mas ninguna de las dos partes tiene pruebas de una u otra versión de los hechos.

Vale, lo anterior es un resumen o compendio de los datos más importantes de mis investigaciones de los Sangre Puras, según como lo vean ustedes. Ahora que ustedes ya manejan más información básica sobre los Sangre Puras, pasemos a la Guerra de Purificación.

Durante la época antigua, no existía un gobierno o ministerio como en que tenemos actualmente, como les menciono el Sr. X, si no que todas las disputas o problemas se llevaban a la familia Sangre Pura más poderosa que se encontrara en la zona y ellos actuaban como juez y jurado de la situación; y en caso de ser un problema muy grave se llegaba a hablar a una de las familias Sangre Puras pertenecientes a la Realeza o Nobleza Mágica para ayudaran a llegar a un veredicto. Con lo anterior, se puede decir que los Sangre Puras actúan como una especie de Señores feudales.

Los cuatro grupos de magos vivían cordialmente, y hasta se podía decir que en paz y armonía, se ayudaban entre ellos o simplemente se dejaban estar cada uno en su propio mundo para evitar molestarse, para sorpresa de varios de los aquí presentes…..pero si, vivía en paz entre ellos sin ningún problema, hasta el día que se desato lo que actualmente se conoce como la Guerra de Purificación. Ahora, aquí viene la segunda gran controversia de la conferencia….. según lo dicho por el Sr. X, la Guerra de Purificación fue iniciada al ser matado heredero primogénito de una de las más importantes familias de Sangre Limpia sin razón alguna por una Sangre Pura de la familia Varney; sin embargo, nuevas investigaciones hechas por mi equipo de trabajo han encontrado que si hubo una razón de suficiente peso para cometer este asesinato. Las nuevas investigaciones han arrogado que el heredero de Sangre Limpia había secuestrado y profanado a la menor de las hijas de la matriarca Varney; y ella al enterarse, y además al tener sangre de licántropo y veela en sus venas, había ido a tomar venganza por lo hecho a su hija, terminando en la muerte del heredero.

Después de la muerte del heredero, su familia persiguió a la matriarca de los Varney y después de unos días, la atraparon y asesinaron cruelmente. Los Sangre Limpia, al darse cuenta que los Sangre Puras no eran más que mortales como ellos y no inmortales o dioses como algunos creían, usaron la muerte del heredero como excusa para iniciar la Guerra de Purificación. De esta manera se inicio una conspiración en contra de los Sangre Puras, en la cual se unieron muchas familias de Sangre Limpias. Igualmente, de alguna manera lograron convencer a los Sangre Mestiza y los Sangre No-Mágica que se unieran a la guerra en contra de los Sangre Puras bajo el alegato de las múltiples injusticias impartidas por los Sangre Puras a través de los años, las cuales algunas eran ciertas pero la gran mayoría fueron inventadas o simplemente dijeron que los Sangre Puras tenían la culpa de los actos cometidos por otros.

Los Sangre Limpias se aliaron bajo el estandarte de estar hartos de las injusticias cometidas por los Sangre Puras, y tras varios intentos lograron crear un dispositivo que podía localizar y eliminar a los Sangre Puras….sobre todo lo primero. Y como mencionó el Sr. X, lo único que se ocupaba para que funcionara el dispositivo era las donaciones de magia de tres poderosos magos de Sangre Limpia. De la alianza anteriormente mencionada, se empezó a estructurar un jerarquía de poderes que poco a poco se convirtió en una especie de gobierno, aunque en un principio fue de especie militar después de un tiempo evoluciono hasta que se cimento en el primer gobierno británico mágico, que fue el antecedente del actual Ministerio de Magia Británico.

Regresando a los Sangre Puras….poco a poco, las familias de Sangre Puras empezaron a caer una por una hasta que de las doscientas cincuenta familias que se conocían alrededor del mundo solamente quedaron cerca de cincuenta familias. El dispositivo inventado con el propósito de eliminar a los Sangre Puras funcionaba de mil maravillas, por lo que las familias Sangre Puras no se podían ocultar, ya que de una u otra manera el dispositivo las localizaba.

Las pocas familias de Sangre Puras que sobrevivieron se escondieron de sus perseguidores de diferentes maneras; algunas alegaron ser Sangre Limpias, otras desaparecieron hacia otros reinos, otras cambiaron sus nombres, en fin hubo muchas maneras en las que estas familias lograron sobrevivir. He de aclarar que las familias sobrevivientes eran las familias para poderosas de los Sangre Puras, principalmente las 22 familias que les mencione que pertenecían a la Realeza y Nobleza Mágica, por lo que de alguna manera lograron evadir la eficiencia del dispositivo cuando se les realizo la prueba, y aun a la fecha no se sabe como lo evadieron.

Con el paso del tiempo, la caza de Sangre Puras fue disminuyendo debido a que ya no eran tan fáciles de localizar y a que se encontró una consecuencia del uso del dispositivo, como mencionó el Sr. X, …..una terrible consecuencia que en su momento nadie de los involucrados había considerado como posible. Como muchos saben y se mencionó en la otra conferencia, se debe pagar un precio para mantener el equilibrio; el pago del uso del dispositivo no fue la excepción. Después de 100 años del inicio de la Guerra de Purificación, en los cuales el dispositivo fue usado de manera constante y hasta indiscriminada, los magos Sangre Limpias se dieron cuenta que en las familias en donde se había donado magia para utilizar el dispositivo sus herederos nacían con la magia más débil que la generación anterior hasta llegar al punto de que empezaron a nacer hijos de magos Sangre Limpia sin poder hacer magia, los cuales actualmente se conocen como squib, pero en ese momento no se sabía que era consecuencia del uso del dispositivo y se llego a pensar que era una maldición hecha por los Sangre Puras por el derramamiento de sangre hecho durante el último siglo, idea más lejos de la realidad.

Al principio los magos Sangre Limpia pensaron que era un caso aislado, según los documentos de esa época…..pero cuando la población de squib fue creciendo, se preocuparon y comenzaron las investigaciones. Después de una ardua investigación se llego a la conclusión de que los niños squib nacían en las familias Sangre Limpias que habían donado magia para uso del dispositivo, como le mencione anteriormente…..es pocas palabras, era el precio que la Madre Naturaleza les hacia pagar por tratar de exterminar a una de sus preciadas creaciones, y al decir preciadas creaciones no es una frase cualquiera, ya que según escritos de la época, los Sangre Puras eran las más amadas criaturas de la Madre Naturaleza y muchos dices que eran hasta sus descendientes directos pero no se ha podido comprobar a la fecha.

Pero bueno, al ver el alto precio que tenían que pagar para poder cazar a los Sangre Puras, las matanzas terminaron; después de todo, se considero que el exterminio…ya que no se detenían en solo matar a las cabezas de familias de los Sangre Puras sino que exterminaba la familia completa hasta los bebes…era un precio demasiado alto a pagar y dejaron en paz a las familias Sangre Puras sobrevivientes.

Durante el siguiente siglo se vivió un relativo aire de paz y tranquilidad entre ambas partes de la guerra, aunque la tensión era demasiado palpable hasta el extremo que muchos Vivian con el constante predicamento de cuando se iban a renovar las cruzadas en contra de los Sangre Puras…..así que la paz y tranquilidad eran una pantalla. Sin embargo, esta paz y tranquilidad no fue del todo cierta, ya que si alguna familia Sangre Pura era encontrada por azares del destino, el Ministerio de Mágica se movilizaba para que la familia en cuestión fuera exterminada de inmediato.

Todo lo anterior continuó hasta que las cabezas de familia de las poderosas familias Elendil, Larantha y Masen en acto de honor, tras las constantes audiencias y cartas solicitando que se llegara a un acuerdo para detener las matanzas, acudieron al Ministerio de Magia y después de una ardua audiencia privada con el Ministro de Magia se firmo un acuerdo de paz entre ambas partes, el cual se resume en que nosotros no los matamos si ellos no nos atacan.

Este acuerdo se mantuvo durante muchas décadas, pero fue roto por un sobreviviente de una de las familias exterminadas, el cual buscaba venganza por lo sucedido a su familia. Cuando el Ministerio de Magia iba a actuar, las familias anteriormente mencionadas intervinieron, mataron al individuo en cuestión y volvieron a llegar a un acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia. El nuevo acuerdo se resumió a lo mismo que lo anterior pero, de alguna manera, las familias Elendil, Larantha y Masen lograron obtener posiciones de poder dentro del Ministerio de Magia, que por derecho de nacimiento les correspondían; obtenían voz y voto en todas las decisiones del Ministerio.

El Ministerio de Magia sigo evolucionado a lo largo de la historia hasta llegar a ser lo que conocemos hoy en día…..y aunque la caza de los Sangre Puras quedo teóricamente atrás aun se trata de localizar estas familias para llegar a un supuesto acuerdo que beneficie a ambas partes, en donde la mayoría de las veces terminar en la muerte de alguno miembro de la familia en cuestión, y tratando de evitar tener que llegar a otra guerra.

En la actualidad, se conocen cerca de diez familias Sangre Puras que dicen abiertamente que lo son, ya que estas familias digamos que han llegado con el Ministerio de Magia que se resume a no me fastidies, no te fastidio. Estas familias son Elendil, Larantha, Masen, Lux, Muldoon, Van der Rae, Gryffindor, Wrath, Toothill, Gealach y Tenebris. Las anteriores familias se consideran que son y fueron los linajes de Sangre Puras más puros y poderosos que han existido a lo largo de la historia, aunque no se sabe a ciencia cierta dónde se encuentran sus herederos, se sabe que varios de ellos son los monarcas de diferentes reinos. Mas se sabe que la familia Elendil-Larantha fue brutalmente asesinada hace cerca de catorce años y no se sabe con exactitud si su heredera sobrevivió, ya que desapareció del mapa, hablando coloquialmente.

Pero bueno, las familias antes mencionadas, son por decirlo de alguna manera intocable, ya que la mayoría de ellas son los soberanos de diferentes razas de criaturas mágicas e intentar exterminarlas seria declarar la guerra a vampiros, licántropos, elfos, hadas, etc, y eso es algo que el Ministerio de Magia quiere evitar a toda costa.

Sin embargo, las tres primeras son intocables no importa que, de hecho al grado que el simplemente pensamiento de acabar con ellas es considerado traición al Ministerio y te puede llevar a terminar en Azkaban por una temporada. Lo anterior es debido a que…ya que hace muchos años el Ministerio de Magia intento exterminarlas, logrando solamente matar a una mujer Masen preñada, un niño Elendil y un anciano Larantha. La represaría y/o venganza de los Elendil, Larantha y Masen no se hizo esperar, fue tan rápida, precisa y cruel que nadie ha intentado volver a tocar a esas familias, además de que nadie ha logrado superado las represarías antes mencionadas. Después de todo, como ellos establecieron muy claramente….Nadie toca a sus familias y no paga el precio. Por lo que se les ha dejado vivir en paz y ellos en consecuencias han dejado gobernar en paz en el Ministerio de Magia.

Todo lo anteriormente mencionado se puede encontrar en los libros que he publicado, así como en viejos escritos se encuentran en diferentes partes del mundo….Bien, ¿alguien tiene preguntas sobre la conferencia?"- termino Samuel.

Varios chicos empezaron a hacer preguntas sobre la conferencia, las cuales felizmente Samuel contestaba pero Elizabeth, Remus y James no estaban prestando atención. Esto era debido a que los tres se encontraban impactos y sorprendidos, aunque les costaban horrores aparentar que no…y no era para menos ya que ninguna se podía explicar cómo era posible que este joven se encontraba frente a ellos dando la conferencia supiera tanto sobre los Sangre Puras….y más aun, tener tanta información correcta sobre ellos. Los chicos seguían en sus pensamientos cuando les llamo la atención algo dicho por Samuel.

"Vale, para terminar me gustaría contarles una historia y ver si alguno o algunos de ustedes me pudieran ayudar a terminarla"- dijo Samuel con tono despreocupado pero los chicos detectaron en su voz nerviosismo y seriedad, lo cual les dio un mal presentimiento; el cual se vio confirmado cuando se dieron cuenta que Samuel los había estado viendo fija e intensamente desde que empezó a hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia... por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...(miren que no es obligatorio pero de verdad se agradece) y saber si continuo o no con la saga, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicación.

Otra cosita, creo que debido a mi falta de inspiracion de las ultimas semanas...solo subire un capitulo por semana y lo mas seguro es que suba los capitulos los sabados o los domingos...

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


	15. Consecuencias de la Conferencia

****Importante: ****Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling...y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XIV: "Consecuencias de la Conferencia"<strong>

_22 de noviembre de 1985_

_Macro-salón 4to __piso__, Hogwarts_

_12:30 hrs_

_Varios chicos empezaron a hacer preguntas sobre la conferencia, las cuales felizmente Samuel contestaba pero Elizabeth, Remus y James no estaban prestando atención. Esto era debido a que los tres se encontraban impactos y sorprendidos, aunque les costaban horrores aparentar que no…y no era para menos ya que ninguna se podía explicar cómo era posible que este joven que se encontraba frente a ellos dando la conferencia supiera tanto sobre los Sangre Puras….y más aun, tener tanta información correcta sobre ellos. Los chicos seguían en sus pensamientos cuando les llamo la atención algo dicho por Samuel._

"_Vale, para terminar me gustaría contarles una historia y ver si alguno o algunos de ustedes me pudieran ayudar a terminarla"- dijo Samuel con tono despreocupado pero los chicos detectaron en su voz nerviosismo y seriedad, lo cual les dio un mal presentimiento; el cual se vio confirmado cuando se dieron cuenta que Samuel los había estado viendo fija e intensamente desde que empezó a hablar. _

"¿les gustaría escuchar la historia?"- pregunto Samuel emocionado provocando que los nervios de Liz, James, Remus se retorcieran más de lo que ya estaban.

"si/por supuesto/claro"- contestaron varios alumnos emocionados, ya que Samuel había un gran conferencista…..además de amable cuando contesto sus preguntas.

"Bien….hace ya varios años me encontraba en un pequeño pueblo en Escocia siguiendo una pista sobre mi investigación de los Sangre Puras. Era un agradable día, el cielo se encontraba despejado, el sol brillaba y el clima era agradable, no hacía demasiado calor….Me encontraba caminando por la calle principal de dicho pueblito, y empecé a observar el comportamiento de la gente pueblerina ya que según los rumores dicho pueblo era uno de feudos de la Realeza Mágica aunque no se sabía si era de los Elendil, los Larantha o los Masen.

Después de cerca de quince minutos de estar caminando por el pueblo, de nada me encontraba en el centro de un ataque….la gente del pueblo había entrado en pánico y se encontraba corriendo sin ningún rumbo fijo por las calles, los niños lloraban asustados por su madre, las mujeres lloraban y los hombres trataban de poner a salvo a sus familias…..sin embargo, era poco lo que podían hacer…estaban bajo del ataque de hechiceros oscuros y algunos darksights.

Al darme cuenta de la situación, pensé que era el fin y solo el mío sino de los amables habitantes de ese pueblo. Me disponía a poner a rezar cuando en el kiosco del centro surgió una poderosa luz blanca, de donde aparecieron tres hombres pasados unos segundos. Los tres hombres iban vestidos de negro y armados hasta los dientes con diferentes tipos de armas. Cuando los atacantes los vieron, todo se paralizo por unos segundos…..después el hombre que se encontraba situado en medio sonrió de medio lado, su sonrisa fue como si se estuviera burlando de los atacantes. ….parpadee, y cuando abrí los ojos los tres recién llegados se encontraba liberando una batalla con los hechiceros oscuros y los darksights. La forma en que se movían, como manejaban y manipulaban a los atacantes, como ponían a salvo a las familias mientras seguían peleando era impresionado….nunca había visto nada igual; sus armas simplemente parecían una extensión de sus brazos y sus cuerpos, era simple y llanamente sublime.

Después de unos diez minutos, la mayoría de las familias se encontraban bajo resguardo pero aun quedaban varias familias en medio de la batalla con el peligro de encontrarse entre fuego cruzado.

Me disponía a entrar a una tienda para ponerme a resguardo cuando me di cuenta que una mujer embarazada había sido herida por el fuego cruzado y se encontraba desmayada, además su hijo pequeño se encontraba a un lado de ella tratando de levantarla. Durante unos segundos me encontré entre la disyuntiva de entrar a la tienda y encontrarme en resguardo o, ir al lugar donde se encontraba la mujer y tratar de ponerla a ella y a sus hijos a salvo. Después de unos segundos, la valentía gano y me dispuse a poner a salvo a la mujer; el simple hecho de tratar de llegar a ella fue una odisea, ya que me empecé a encontrar entre fuego cruzado…..sin embargo después de unos segundos, uno de los hombres de negro, vio cual era mi intención y me empezó a proteger, facilitando enormemente mi llegada.

Tome en brazos a la mujer e indique al niño que no se separara de mí para poder ponerlo a salvo. Empecé a avanzar con cautela hacia uno de los puntos de resguardo cuando me di cuenta que el mismo hombre que me había protegido en la camino de ida hacia lo mismo en mi camino de regreso, por lo que comencé a avanzar más rápidamente.

Una vez que puso a la mujer y al niño bajo resguardo, me gire para ver como se estaba desarrollando la batalla…y me di cuenta que aun había familias que se encontraban en peligro; tome la decisión de poner a todas las familias que pudieran bajo resguardo. Busque con la mirada a mi guardián y lo vi peleando con dos darksight y un hechicero oscuro mientras trataba de proteger a una familia, y a pesar que se encontraba en esta complicada posición…..la mirada de ambos se encontró, lo vi durante unos segundos y asentí con la cabeza; y después de verme fijamente durante unos segundos él asintió.

De esta manera, hicimos una especie de equipo en donde él era el guardián y yo me encargaba de trasladar a las familias. Estuvimos de esta manera por cerca de veinte minutos, después de los cuales los atacantes sobrevivientes desaparecieron tras el grito de "Retirada". Al ver que ya se encontraban a salvo, las familias empezaron a salir de sus refugios se acercaron a los tres hombres para darles las gracias de haberlos salvarlos. Los tres hombres simplemente contestaban que no había sido nada y que no tenían que agradecérselos. Mi guardián se alejo de la multitud y se puso a hablar con el alcalde y sus colaboradores por unos minutos mientras los otros dos hombres seguían tratando de calmar a la multitud.

Cuando me disponía a retirarme, mi guardián se acerco a donde me encontraba y me agradeció sinceramente mi ayuda aportada. Me pregunto si había algo con lo que pudiera pagarme mi ayuda; yo le conteste que no había sido nada, y que dudaba que él me pudiera ayudar con mis asuntos en el pueblo ya que me encontraba ahí para investigar sobre unas pistas que habían dado sobre los Sangre Puras….le aclare que no venía de parte del Ministerio de Magia y que solamente me encontraba ahí para recabar información para mi tesis…por lo que dudaba enormemente que él pudiera responderme o ayudarme con mi investigación pero aun así se lo agradecía.

El hombre solamente me sonrió…pero fue una sonrisa misteriosa como si ocultara un secreto…..me dijo que esperara unos minutos antes de irme y se alejo sin esperar respuesta. Se acerco a donde se encontraba el alcalde y pidió pergamino, tinta y una pluma. Cuando se los entregaron, el hombre empezó a escribir sobre el pergamino, cuando termino hizo una floritura como si estuviera firmando el pergamino. Posteriormente saco un cuchillo pequeño de unas de sus botas y se hizo un pequeño corte en unos de sus dedos y espero que cayeran una par de gotas en el pergamino antes de enrollarlo y sujetarlo con un listón, en el cual volvió a dejar caer unas gotas de sangre. Se cerró la herida y se acerco a mí.

Cuando estuvo frente a mí, me extendió el pergamino que tenía en la mano y me sonrió. Yo acepte el pergamino y le pregunte que era…el simplemente me contesto que era su pago por mi ayuda prestada. Yo aun me encontraba desconcertada por lo que le pregunte quien era él y porque me entregaba un pago por mi ayuda. La sonrisa del hombre solo se ensancho y me contesto una frase que a la fecha no he podido olvidar. El hombre me dijo: "Porque mi familia siempre ha sabido agradecer a las personas que le ayudan sin importar que…..después de todo…."- relato Samuel ante la completa atención de todos las personas que se encontraba en la sala, sin embargo no pudo terminar la frase ya que alguien más la termino por él.

"…..los Masen siempre pagan sus deudas"- termino Elizabeth en susurro de manera inconsciente pero ante el completo silencio del salón todos la escucharon.

Elizabeth se encontraba recostada en su silla con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos en los descansa-brazos de su silla. James y Remus se encontraban en posiciones similares. Samuel se encontraba emocionadísimo después de escuchar la respuesta de Elizabeth ya que pocas personas conocían esa frase; el Sr. X emociono igualmente aunque fue por una razón diferente ya que esa pequeña frase significaba que esos chicos conocían mas sobre los Sangre Puras de lo que aparentaban y si podía persuadirlos de hablar con el pronto tendría a otra familia de Sangre Pura rogando por su vida.

"…..Exacto, el hombre que había sido mi guardián y que me había entregado el pergamino como forma de agradecimiento había sido Lord Masen….. antes de desaparecer, Lord Masen me advirtió algunas cosas, la primera fue que el pergamino solamente puede ser usado una vez, y la segunda que lo usara sabiamente, que solo se lo entregara a la persona que consideraba que me iba a contestar un par de preguntas sobre los Sangre Puras. Todos estos años, he guardado celosamente ese pergamino….. pero ahora tengo una corazonada que la personas, o más bien las personas, que puede cumplir con las indicaciones de Lord Masen se encuentran en esta sala y me gustaría saber si ellos están dispuestos a contestar las preguntas"- termino de decir con ansiedad, fijando su mirada en Elizabeth, James y Remus esperando su respuesta pero los chicos no se daban por enterado, tras algunos segundos varios de los presentes siguieron su mirada y se dieron cuenta que esta fija en el trío del misterio.

* * *

><p>Después de escuchar que Lord Masen había entregado el pergamino y las advertencias que había dado, no necesitaban escuchar más para saber lo que se avecinaba….en cualquier minuto Samuel les preguntaría si ellos pudieran contestar las preguntas, y al ser una orden firmada por Masen…Remus y James tendrían que acatarla; Elizabeth podría negarse ya que ella era una Elendil-Larantha pero de hacerlo generaría muchas preguntas sobre cómo puede liberarse de una orden directa de un Masen y tras mucho investigar se darían cuenta que solamente un Elendil o un Larantha puede hacerlo por lo que se darían cuenta que Liz era la heredera de los Elendil-Larantha y la famosa Emperatriz….y eso no podría ser, por lo que lo mejor sería que Elizabeth también acatara la orden pero con la ventaja de poder manipular la información de ser necesario ya que ella se encontraba contestando voluntariamente y en completa libertad…. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué siempre les sucedía esto a ellos? ¿Qué no podían tener un día normal y tranquilo?<p>

Los chicos se encontraban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no escucharon la pregunta generada por Samuel, ni mucho menos sintieron cuando la profesora McGonagall se acerco a ellos. Y no fue hasta que la profesora McGonagall sacudió ligeramente a Elizabeth y ella fijo su mirada fijamente en la profesora hasta que los tres chicos salieron de su especie de trance.

"Jóvenes, ¿se encuentran bien? ¿Por qué no contestan la pregunta del Sr. Samuel?"- pregunto la profesora preocupada.

"¿Qué pregunta?"- pregunto James totalmente desconcertado al igual que Elizabeth y Remus.

"¿No han escuchado su historia y la pregunta que hizo?"- pregunto McGonagall con cuidado y preocupada

"Hemos escuchado casi toda la historia pero el final no"- dijo Remus con voz medio perdida

"y por lo tanto, no hemos escuchado la pregunta que hizo"-termino de explicar Elizabeth, al tiempo que trataba de despejarse.

"Vaya, bueno la pregunta del Sr. Samuel es….."- empezó a decir McGonagall

"Profesora, ¿le molesta si nos retiramos?"- pregunto James con voz cansada

"Si profesora, lo que sucede es que no nos sentimos bien"- continuo Remus

"exacto, seguramente calculamos mal como nos afectaría todas las actividades del fin de semana que tuvimos que hacer"- termino de explicar Elizabeth

"Oh! Claro jóvenes, las conferencias ya terminaron….se pueden retirar"- dijo McGonagall viendo con preocupación a los chicos.

Los chicos no esperaron a que nadie más reaccionara y se levantaron elegantemente de sus asientos, tomaron sus pertenecías y se dispusieron a salir del salón. El resto de las personas que se encontraban en el salón solamente se dedicaron a verlos fijamente sin hacer ningún comentario. Los chicos se encontraban frente a la puerta de salida, James tenía su brazo extendido y su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta; los chicos comenzaron a pensar que ya se habían librado de esta, casi podía saborear la victoria cuando se escucho una voz que hizo que se cayera su castillo de naipes y que se congelaran en sus lugares.

"Jóvenes, ¿entonces eso quiere decir que no pueden contestar mis preguntas sobre los Sangre Puras?"- pregunto Samuel con decepción, y provocando que el cuerpo de los chicos se tensionara completamente.

"No hemos dicho eso, Sr. Samuel"- contesto Elizabeth con voz seria y sin girar.

"¿Entonces si las pueden contestar?"- pregunto Samuel esperanzado y emocionado en partes iguales.

"Tampoco hemos dicho eso, Sr. Samuel"- contesto Elizabeth con el mismo tono de voz.

"¿Entonces? ¿pueden o no pueden contestarlas?"- pregunto Samuel totalmente desconcertado ante la completa atención de todos las personas que se encontraban en la habitación.

"Esa no es la pregunta correcta, Sr. Samuel"- contesto Elizabeth con voz neutra, rogando que Samuel dejara de preguntar y ello se pudieran ir sin tener que leer el famoso pergamino, y poder continuar con sus vidas normales, bueno todo lo normal que se pudiera.

"¿y cuál es la pregunta correcta?"- pregunto Samuel totalmente desconcertado al igual que todas las persona ahí reunidas con excepción de Elizabeth.

"Si está usted dispuesto a arriesgar su única oportunidad de obtener respuestas directas sobre los Sangre Puras, al darnos ese pergamino; después de todo ese pergamino solo puede ser usado una vez"- respondió Elizabeth de manera seria.

"Bueno, pero no sería arriesgar….ustedes abren el pergamino y si responden que no a lo que sea que este escrito en el, simplemente lo guardo y espero a que alguien más lo pueda contestar"- respondió Samuel con simpleza.

"He ahí donde se equivoca Sr. Samuel. El pergamino solo puede ser abierto una vez, ya que una vez que se rompe el sello quien asegura a otras personas que no fue ya utilizado….."- explico Elizabeth con voz neutra, tras lo cual giro sobre su eje y camino unos pasos hasta quedar con la vista fija en Samuel, olvidándose de todas las demás personas que se encontraban en el salón- "Así que le vuelvo a preguntar, ¿está usted dispuesto a arriesgar su única oportunidad de obtener respuestas directas sobre los Sangre Puras con nosotros?"- pregunto Elizabeth con la esperanza de meter algún miedo a Samuel y que retirara su oferta/demanda.

"Yo….yo no estoy seguro"- respondió finalmente Samuel después de un minuto.

"Bien, en ese caso nos retiramos. Buenas Tardes a todos"- dijo Elizabeth, tras lo cual giro de nuevo sobre su eje y camino esta quedar otra vez a la altura de James y Remus, quienes no se había movido de su posición, y disponerse a salir del salón.

Los chicos estaban a punto de soltar el aire retenido del alivio que sentían, se encontraban a unos centímetros de su libertad casi la podían tocar y saborear. James estaba abriendo la puerta del salón; los chicos estaban empezando a dibujar una sonrisa de alegría en sus labios… Merlin! ¡Lo logramos!, era el pensamiento de los tres chicos. Todo se veía de maravilla hasta que se volvió a escuchar la voz de Samuel.

"Esperen….esperen... si estoy dispuesto, si estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi única oportunidad…después de todo el que no arriesga, no gana ¿verdad?"- dijo Samuel con cierto nerviosismo pero totalmente firme con la decisión tomada.

"_Oh grandísima mierda! ¿Por qué a nosotros, Merlín?"_ fue el pensamiento de los chicos después de escuchar la respuesta de Samuel.

Los chicos giraron sobre su eje para encarar a Samuel; los tres se encontraban totalmente tensos aunque hacia todo lo posible para demostrarlo, lograron en gran medida ya que solo un ojo experto podría darse cuenta. Los chicos empezaron a caminar de manera lenta y elegante hasta el borde la escalera sin quitar la mirada de Samuel; en el borde se quedaron parados James y Remus mientras Elizabeth empezaba a bajar las escaleras sin alterar su caminar. Después de unos tensos segundos en los que nadie quitaba la mirada del cuarteto, Elizabeth llego hasta donde se encontraba Samuel y se detuvo justo enfrente de él. Nadie decía nada, a penas se podía escuchar la respiración de los ahí presentes, todos se encontraban atentos al suceso histórico que se estaba desarrollando frente a ellos. Samuel camino hasta la mesa donde tenía sus cosas y saco el famoso pergamino de su portafolio, se lo llevo al pecho como si quiera abrazarlo y protegerlo de cualquier cosa; Elizabeth simplemente observaba fijamente a Samuel, esperando que se arrepintiera. Samuel regreso sobre sus pasos y volvió a quedar frente a Elizabeth, quien no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición. Ambos se vieron fijamente por varios segundos que a todos les pareció interminables, tras lo cual Samuel extendió el pergamino a Elizabeth. Liz volvió a ver fijamente a Samuel por un segundo antes de tomar el pergamino de sus manos; sin embargo, no lo abrió simplemente volvió a colocar sus brazos a sus costados.

"_Bien, ya no hay vuelta atrás….y que sea lo que Merlín y Morgana quieran"_ pensó Elizabeth, al igual que James y Remus quienes no habían perdido ni un solo movimiento del intercambio.

"¿Está usted seguro, Sr. Samuel?"- pregunto Elizabeth

"Si"-dijo Samuel con firmeza.

"Bien, que sea lo que Merlín y Morgana quieran"- dijo Elizabeth antes de abrir el sello del pergamino

Elizabeth cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de abrir el pergamino, rogaban que lo que hubiera escrito el idiota de Masen no fuera nada que pudiera poner en compromiso la existencia de los Sangre Pura…..pero indistintamente eso no quitaba el hecho que cuando lo tuviera frente a ella, le dijera hasta de lo que se iba a morir….. ¡Joder! ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando escribió ese pergamino?...una vez que termino de desenrollar el pergamino, ante la completa atención de todos los ahí presentes, comenzó a leer una carta que decía lo siguiente:

_A quien corresponda: _

_Por medio de la presente hago constancia que el hombre que porta el pergamino en sus manos ha realizado una gran tarea en la ayuda de rescate de civiles en un pueblo escocés al cuidado y protección de la Realeza y Nobleza Mágica, específicamente de la familia Masen. _

_Asimismo, hago mención de que usted…..la persona a que se le ha sido entregado este pergamino esta bajo el deber de contestar un mínimo de tres preguntas hechas por este hombre sobre los Sangre Puras. Las respuestas deben ser hechas con toda la sinceridad y honestidad, dejando de lado todo el folklore y misterio que nos rodea (ya sea el que el Ministerio ha hecho sobre nosotros o el que nosotros mismo hemos esparcido para nuestra protección). Las únicas respuestas que no se pueden dar son sobre nuestros paraderos, nuestras verdaderas identidades o, cualquier otro detalle que puede llegar a identificarnos o localizarnos. _

_Finalmente, aclaro que esto es un regalo y pago por los servicios prestados por este hombre a la familia Masen; y en caso de no ser pagados por usted, se enfrentara a las consecuencias impartidas por esta familia. _

_Sin más que agregar y deseándoles un buen día, _

_Lord E. Masen_

_P.D.: una vez leída la carta y contestas la preguntas, favor de quemar el pergamino con fuego mágico. Gracias!_

Una vez que Elizabeth termino de leer la carta, levanto la mirada y vio fijamente a Samuel; después giro su cabeza y vio fijamente a James y Remus.

* * *

><p>James y Remus se encontraban vigilando que todo estuviera bajo control, sobre todo por el enviado del Ministerio de Magia. Estuvieron en su posición durante todo el intercambio entre Samuel y Elizabeth, y no se movieron hasta que Elizabeth lo vio fijamente. Tras la mirada de Elizabeth, James y Remus empezaron a bajar las escaleras para ir al encuentro de Elizabeth bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Una vez que estuvieron frente a ella, Liz simplemente les entrego el pergamino sin decir ninguna palabra. Remus tomo el pergamino y lo extendió de tal manera que ambos pudieran leerlo; cuando terminaron de leerlo, Remus lo volvió a enrollarlo y lo tomo de unos de los extremos y ante la completa sorpresa de todos (con excepción de Elizabeth y Remus), James le prendió fuego al pergamino. Una vez que no quedo nada del pergamino, los chicos vieron fijamente a Liz; ella les devolvió la mirada por unos segundos, tras los cuales miro fijamente a Samuel que se encontraba conmocionado por lo hecho por los chicos.<p>

"Muy bien, Sr. Samuel….usted tiene derecho a nueve preguntas…."- dijo Elizabeth de manera seria ante la completa sorpresa de todos- "…selecciono cuidadosamente cada una de sus preguntas, ya que las respuestas pueden ser 'no puedo responder esa pregunta' ya sea porque no sepamos la respuesta o porque no podernos responderla. Las preguntas serán respondidas con sinceridad por nosotros. Así que cuando esté listo puede empezar a preguntar"- termino de explicar con voz neutral, tras lo cual se acerco a una silla que se encontraba en la tarima, tomo asiento y espero a que Samuel empezara a preguntar.

Tras la sorpresa inicial de que Liz le concediera nueve preguntas a Samuel, James y Remus se acercaron a donde Elizabeth había tomado asiento y se pararon a cada uno de los lados de su silla; quedando James del lado izquierdo y Remus del lado derecho. Samuel sacudió su cabeza por unos segundos tratando de despejar su cabeza y de terminar de creer su buena suerte; tras lo cual vio fijamente a los chicos, quienes estaban esperando sus preguntas. Los tres chicos generaban un cuadro imponente, y por primera vez se dio cuenta porque los chicos no se asustaron cuando había tratado de intimidarlos.

"¿Ustedes…..ustedes conocen a los Sangre Puras?"- pregunto Samuel con nerviosismo esperando que los chicos le dijeran que era una broma y se retiraran del salón con sus esperanzas.

"Si, nosotros conocemos algunas familias de Sangre Pura"- respondió Remus con voz neutra generando una conmoción con su respuesta, la cual tardaron varios minutos en controlar el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall.

Mientras el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall trataban de controlar la conmoción, Samuel se encontraba en shock…no podía creer que su corazonada fuera cierta y que estos chicos pudieran responder algunas de sus preguntas sobre los Sangre Puras.

"¿Mi investigación…mi investigación sobre la Guerra de Purificación es correcta?"- pregunto Samuel con un poco de más confianza.

"Si, su investigación sobre la Guerra de Purificación es correcta"- dijo James provocando otra conmoción pero que fue rápidamente controlada ya que todos querían saber más.

"¿La jerarquía que tengo sobre los Sangre Puras es correcta?"- pregunto Samuel dejando traslucir un poco de emoción en su voz.

"Su jerarquía de los Sangre Puras es mayormente correcta"- contesto Elizabeth seria ante el completo silencio salón dejando a varios sorprendidos.

"¿En qué consiste el ritual de matrimonio de los Sangre Puras?"- pregunto Samuel totalmente confiando tras ver que los chicos estaban contestando sus preguntas.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Elizabeth escucho la pregunta hecho por Samuel, se conecto mentalmente con James y Remus, y empezaron una conversación mental.<p>

"_No contesten a la pregunta, es una orden"- dijo Elizabeth ante el completo alivio de los chicos._

"_Gracias, ¿pero cómo vamos a evadir la pregunta?"- pregunto Remus_

"_A partir de ahora, yo contestare las preguntas y si nos comprometen mucho no las contestare"- respondió Liz_

"_Pero la orden de Masen dice que debemos contestar con sinceridad"- dijo James_

"_Cierto, pero recuerda quien soy en realidad"- dijo Elizabeth_

"_Perfecto"- dijo James con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios._

* * *

><p>Samuel se está empezando a poner nervioso, habían pasado cerca de un minuto y los chicos no habían respondido su pregunta. Cuando se disponía a repetir la pregunta, uno de los chicos había sonreído socarronamente, lo cual lo asusto un poco.<p>

"Lamentablemente esa pregunta no la podemos responder, Sr. Samuel"- dijo Elizabeth en un tono que estaba muy lejos de lamentar no poder responder esa pregunta.

"Bien, en ese caso cambio mi pregunta por….."- empezó a decir Samuel confiado.

"Creo que no ha entendido la reglas del juego, Sr. Samuel. La pregunta anterior entra dentro de las nueve preguntas; no es nuestra culpa que no seleccione cuidadosamente sus preguntas"- dijo Elizabeth con seriedad pero su mirada la desmentía ya que tenía un brillo de burla en ella.

"Comprendo…en ese caso, mi siguiente pregunta seria…. ¿La heredera de los Elendil-Larantha está viva?"- pregunto Samuel, lo que provoco que toda la sala se sumiera en un tenso y perfecto silencio a la espera de la respuesta de los chicos.

"Lady Elendil-Larantha se encuentra viva"- respondió Elizabeth ante el completo shock de todos.

"¿Fueron educados por Sangre Puras?"- pregunto Samuel sin esperar ni un solo segundo.

"Si, fuimos educados por los Sangre Puras"- respondió Elizabeth sin importarle la conmoción que estaba generando.

"¿Qué familia de Sangre Pura los educo?"

"Los Van der Rau"- respondió Elizabeth

"¿La Realeza Vampírica?"- pregunto Samuel de manera inconsciente, y sin darse cuenta hasta que escucho la respuesta a su pregunta.

"Si, la Realeza Vampírica"- respondió Elizabeth y sonriendo ligeramente al ver la sorpresa, y posterior frustración, en la cara de Samuel por haber preguntado algo que ya sabía.

"Yo…..esa no era…."-intento de explicar Samuel

"Puede ser que no fuera una de sus preguntas iniciales, sin embargo la genero; por lo tanto se contabiliza como una de las nueve preguntas"- dijo Elizabeth

"Mierda!"-dijo Samuel en voz alta.

"Si mis cuentas no me fallan, usted ha realizado ocho de las nueve preguntas. Por lo tanto, ¿Cuál sería su última pregunta, Sr. Samuel?"- pregunto Elizabeth.

"Mmm, dejadme pensar"- dijo Samuel mientras se empezaba a pasear en un extremo al otro del salón.

"Claro, solo recuerde que le queda un minuto ya que una vez que termine el horario de la conferencia no contestaremos ninguna pregunta"- dijo Elizabeth de manera seria.

"!¿Disculpa?"- dijo Samuel desconcertado y parando su recorrido.

"Como escucho Sr. Samuel, no esperaba que estuviéramos por siempre a sus disposición ¿verdad?"- dijo Elizabeth viendo fijamente a Samuel.

"Bien, en ese caso mi última pregunta seria…. ¿Por qué fueron educados por los Sangre Puras?"- pregunto Samuel dando en el clavo de la respuesta que todos en el salón querían obtener.

"¿Está usted seguro que esa es su última pregunta?"-pregunto Elizabeth

"Si"- respondió Samuel firmemente.

"Excelente, en ese caso la respuesta seria que era la única manera que había para poder sobrevivir y poder llegar a ver los veinte años de edad"- respondió Elizabeth de manera misteriosa.

"¿Sobrevivir a qué?"- pregunto Samuel desconcertó al igual que todos.

"Lamento recordarle que sus nueve preguntas se han acabamos….así que, si nos disculpan quisiéramos ir al Gran Comedor a comer antes de regresar a clases"- respondió Elizabeth mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se sacudía las pelusas imaginarias de sus pantalones; tras lo cual se empezó a encaminar a la puerta de salida seguida por James y Remus dejando atrás un grupo en completo shock y conmoción…y sobre todo lleno de preguntas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia... por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...(miren que no es obligatorio pero de verdad se agradece) y saber si continuo o no con la saga, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicación.

Otra cosita, creo que debido a mi falta de inspiracion de las ultimas semanas...solo subire un capitulo por semana y lo mas seguro es que suba los capitulos los sabados o los domingos...

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


	16. Lidiando con las Consecuencias

****Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling...y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XV: "Lidiando con las consecuencias"<strong>

_25 de noviembre de 1985_

_Macro-salón 4to __piso__, Hogwarts_

_13:30 hrs_

_Esta declarado, total y completamente declarado!...este era el peor inicio de semana que había tenido desde su llegada a Hogwarts; ni siquiera lo que tuvieron que vivir después de salvar a James y ser acusados de practicar hechicería oscura se comparaba con lo que estaban viviendo en estos momentos…..Argggg! Si tuviera a Masen frente a ella en este instante se podría considerar hombre muerto y enterrado en menos de los que tardaba en parpadear, y por supuesto sin un maldito boleto de regreso por mas rituales que intentaran….pero no, claro que su lista de asesinato de ese día no se limitaban a Masen, Oh no! Y maldito cuerno que se limitaba a Masen!…en cuanto descubriera quien había filtrado la maldita noticia, esa persona se podría considerar sentenciada a una maravillosa muerte lenta y dolorosa….y oh Merlín, como lo iba a disfrutar!- _eran los pensamientos de Elizabeth mientras salía del aula de Encantamientos con andar rápido, firme, seguro y elegante.

Elizabeth se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos que la separaban del Gran Comedor. Su caminar denotaba una elegancia y seguridad innatas que muchos de las personas que la veían deseaban; sin embargo, los alumnos que se encontraban en los pasillo no se retiraran del camino de Elizabeth para no estropear su caminar sino por instinto de supervivencia… y claro que no era para menos, ya que el semblante de Elizabeth era un tanto oscuro y socarrón; si alguna vez alguien cuestiono si ella era una Slytherin quedo totalmente descartada la idea con el simple hecho de verla caminar: era la perfecta Slytherin.

Más Elizabeth ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la forma en que todos la veían o como se retiraban de su camino como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, desde el sábado venia lidiando con ello. Pero la verdadera fiesta empezó el domingo cuando al profeta se le ocurrió por la noticia, y para colmo ponerla en primera plana.

* * *

><p>Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de manera brusca, dando paso a una hermosa joven que llamaba la atención de todo el mundo. Pero no era por su hermosura sino por su semblante y lenguaje corporal que decía a todo el que quisiera leerlo que todos estuvieran fuera de su camino yo vista si no querían sufrir la consecuencias. La chica en cuestión era Elizabeth…claro que su comportamiento estaba justificado, y hasta era sorprendente que no hubiera explotado hasta el momento; desde que el viernes había contestado las preguntas de Samuel, habían estado viviendo un verdadero infierno. Primero los alumnos que habían estado en la conferencia les rehuían; luego, para la noche del viernes, el chisme se había extendido por todo Hogwarts….por lo que los alumnos mayores y algunos sangre limpias los empezaron a rehuir como si tuvieran la peste; el sábado el comportamiento del alumnado no había mejorado sino todo lo contrario…..ahora hasta los alumnos menores les rehuían, al parecer alguien les había explicado a grandes rasgos quienes eran los Sangre Pura; pero no….lo anterior era tolerable, según los estándares del trío, lo peor vino cuando alguien había dado el pitido de la noticia el profeta había publicado la noticia en primera plana con el titular de Hogwarts bajo el control de los Sangre Puras….desde la publicación del diario habían estado recibiendo todo tipos de lechuzas con millones de cartas, amenazas, regalos, vociferadores, entre otras cosas…..y las cosas no parecían que fueran a mejorar pronto.

Elizabeth tomo asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a James y frente a Remus en el extremo de la mesa que se encontraba frente a la mesa de los profesores. Por primera vez, desde el desayuno, Elizabeth fue consciente de su entorno, y casi deseo no haberlo hecho… Remus no se encontraba mejor, y Liz se empezaba a preguntar seriamente cuanta más presión se necesitaba para que explotara o se convirtiera en lobo frente a todos…..y ni que decir de James que esa mañana había explotado y mandado a todos al infierno, y hasta el momento no se le había bajado en enojo…Por supuesto, Elizabeth no se lo reprochaba pero si consideraba que hubiera sido mejor manera la situación con más calma; después de todo estaban lidiando con su queridísimo Ministerio de Magia.

Elizabeth fijo su vista en el plato que tenia frente a ella, como si quisiera buscar todas las respuestas que necesitaba en estos momentos en él, pero no encontraba ninguna. Liz giro su cabeza para ver de nuevo a sus amigos, hermanos de armas y sangre y vio que ellos tampoco iban a durar mucho con la constante presión de todo el mundo. Volvió a concentrar su vista en su plato pero ahora coloco sus codos sobre la mesa, a cada lado del plato y apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos, de tal manera que quedara suspendida sobre sus manos. Cerró los ojos, queriendo olvidar lo vivido durante el último fin de semana pero, en lugar de olvidarlo su mente se empezó a llenar de imágenes de los últimos acontecimientos, por lo que empezó a revivir sin quererlo.

* * *

><p>-Flachback-<p>

Liz, James y Remus habían salido del salón donde se había llevado a cabo la conferencia sobre los Sangre Puras dejando atrás a una sorprendida multitud, pero ninguno de los tres tenían ganas de ayudarles a procesar la información que acaban de recibir. En cambio, ellos querían estar solos y terminar de entender que había recién ocurrido, o al menos era lo que Liz quería…y por como ella sentía a sus hermanos, ellos no se encontraban mejor.

Pronto se encontraron en los bordes del bosque prohibido que se encontraban frente al lago, sin darse cuenta de cómo había llegado ahí pero agradecían a quien los hubiera conducido ahí por la idea. Dentro de menos de una hora empezaría el segundo periodo de clases y la verdad que ellos se encontraban muy lejos de encontrarse bien para poder tomar una clase. Los tres se recostaron sobre un árbol que se encontraba frente al lago y desde donde se podía ver la entrada a la escuela. Ahí se quedaron sentados viendo el lago fijamente hasta que fueron sorprendidos por la campana que anunciaba el inicio del segundo periodo de clases….los tres chicos se voltearon a ver fijamente por unos segundos con cara de desconcierto, y preguntándose en qué momento había pasado la hora. Después de sacudir la cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro, los tres chicos se levantaron y se encaminaron a su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras…aunque más bien iban en automático ya que no se daban realmente cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Cuando llegaron al salón de clases, iban con cinco minutos de retraso (como iban tan distraídos no se fijaron que se fueron de largo en la bifurcación que debían tomar), lo cual no era nada bueno; el profesor de DCAO era muy estricto con la puntualidad y muy posiblemente no los iba a dejar entrar a clases ese día….sin embargo, como decía Anthony no hay peor derrota que la que no quisiste pelear…..pensó Elizabeth. Así que con ese pensamiento en la mente, toco la puerta para pedir permiso para entrar a clases.

"Adelante….."-se escucho la voz de un hombre aunque bien se podía clasificar como gruñido por la forma en que lo dijo

Tras escuchar el permiso los tres chicos entraron quedándose en el umbral de la puerta. La clase al completo suprimió un grito de sorpresa y miedo al ver a los tres chicos en la puerta y al escuchar el tono con el que había hablado el profesor. El profesor, por el otro lado, se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta escribiendo algunas cosas sobre la pizarra.

- "… ¿se puede saber quién demonios osa a interrumpir mi clase una vez que ya ha iniciado?"- pregunta el profesor de manera seria y un tanto fría mientras giraba sobre su eje para ver a las personas que había interrumpido su clase.

Al darse cuenta que los chicos que habían interrumpido su clase se trataban de los mismos chicos que se rumoraba que conocían a las familias Sangre Puras, y no solo eso, sino que además habían sido educados por la familia Van der Rae, la temida realeza vampírica….el profesor empezó a palidecer quedando tan blanco que podía rivalizar con un vampiro sobre la tonalidad mas blanca de piel.

Los chicos al ver que el profesor palidecía sin ningún razón aparente y que empezaba a tartamudear, se voltearon a ver rápidamente por el rabillo de los ojos, tratando que comprender que esta sucediendo. Elizabeth volteo a ver a la clase y por alguna extraña razón tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Tras unos segundos la voz del profesor llamo su atención por lo que volteo a verlo fijamente.

"Srita. Dumbledore, Sr. Potter, Sr. Lupin… qué bueno que han decidido acompañarnos, por favor tomen asiento"- dijo el profesor el tono más amable y conciliador que le habían escuchado.

"Muchas gracias, profesor. Mas quisiéramos dis…."-empezó a decir James.

"Oh no es necesario. Por favor, tomen asiento"- dijo el profesor con el mismo tono.

"Gracias"- dijo Remus ligeramente desconcertado, al igual que James y Elizabeth.

Los tres chicos empezaron a caminar para buscar algún lugar donde se pudieran sentar los tres juntos. Al caminar por el pasillo que se hacía de las dos filas de mesa-bancos, Elizabeth se pudo dar cuenta que muchas personas le retiraban la mirada y se alejaban lo mas que podían del pasillo como si quisieran estar lo más lejos posible de ellos. La acción de la clase no mejoro el mal presentimiento que tenia Elizabeth, sino todo lo contrario.

Elizabeth detuvo su caminar y se giro para ver al profesor que aun seguían en la posición en que se había quedado cuando los chicos empezaron a caminar. Liz lo vio fijamente por unos segundos, tras los cuales se dio cuenta que un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del profesor aunque él hizo todo lo posible para evitarlo.

"Profesor, nos gustaría disculparnos por el retraso y prometemos que haremos lo posible para evitar que vuelva a suceder"- dijo Elizabeth con voz suave tratando de relajar al profesor, el cual fue recorrido por otro escalofrió al escuchar a Elizabeth.

James y Remus se giraron sobre sus talones cuando escucharon hablar a Liz y se preguntaron que estaba sucediendo pero al ver la reacción del profesor por lo dicho por Elizabeth se desconcertaron totalmente. Ambos chicos vieron fijamente al profesor esperando una respuesta, al igual que Elizabeth. Tras unos segundos, el profesor por fin encontró su voz.

"Srita, Sres…..no se preocupen, si alguna otra vez desean llegar tarde no hay problema. Lo mismo sucede con las tareas, si alguna vez desean entregarlas en día posterior a la fecha de entrega no se preocupen"- dijo el profesor amablemente y tratando de suprimir el tono de miedo de su voz aunque los chicos si lo pudo detectar.

Al escuchar la respuesta del profesor, el cuerpo del trío se tenso visiblemente…..y los tres de manera inconsciente cerraron los puños. Elizabeth giro la cabeza y medio cuerpo para poder ver a James y Remus; por algunos segundos los tres se vieron fijamente con el cuerpo totalmente tenso.

Tras esto, Elizabeth soltó lentamente el aire que tenía en los pulmones tratando de relajarse, aspiro de nuevo aire y se llevo dos dedos al tabique de la nariz y empezó a soltar de nuevo aire por unos segundos hasta que sintió el cuerpo un poco más relajado.

"Vamos"- dijo Liz suavemente mientras se empezaba a encaminar a la parte trasera del salón donde había tres asientos vacios.

James y Remus la siguieron. Los tres chicos tomaron asiento y esperaron a que el profesor reiniciara la clase, lo cual le tomo cerca de tres minutos. La clase continúo y Elizabeth agradeció que los tres tuvieran esa clase juntos….sin embargo, no supo lo que era realmente agradecimiento hasta que termino es clase, la cual fue un completo infierno.

-Fin del Flashback-

* * *

><p>Y Merlín que había sido un infierno, toda la clase se había sido tensa. Todos se comportaban como si el trío en cualquier momento saltarían de sus asientos y empezarían a matar a cualquiera que se les pusiera enfrente. Para el momento en que sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de la clase, el trío se encontraba al límite de su paciencia y con el cuerpo tan tenso que hasta alguien ciego se podía dar cuenta de ello. Las siguientes clases no fueron mejores, sobre todo para Elizabeth que las tuvo que soportar sola.<p>

Cuando terminaron las clases, los chicos se habían dirigido al Gran Comedor esperando tener un poco de paz pero fue por lejos lo que consiguieron.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

Los tres iban tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había recorrido todo el camino desde las mazmorras hasta el Gran Comedor, y tal era el grado de su ensimismamiento que no se dieron cuenta de haber atravesado las puertas del Gran Comedor y mucho menos que había algunos invitados especiales en él que los estaban esperando.

Los tres jóvenes lucían imponentes cuando entraron a Gran Comedor… las aura mágica de los tres se estaba haciendo ligeramente visible dándole un aspecto más imponente del que ya tenían.

"Chicos debemos tranquilizarnos, esto no puede ser lo peor que nos ha pasado"- dijo Elizabeth con tono calmado tratando de tranquilizar a James, Remus y ella misma.

* * *

><p>Todas las cabezas en el Gran Comedor se volvieron para observar a los recién llegados y guardaron un silencio sepultar ante la llegada de ellos. Los chicos se encaminaron a la mesa de Slytherin, provocando que el Gran Comedor se empezara a quedar callado y que toda la atención estuviera sobre ellos; mientras seguían pensando en lo sucedido en las últimas 12 horas sin darse cuenta del silencio que se adueño del Gran Comedor.<p>

"Remus John Lupin, James Charlus Potter y Eleanor Dumbledore están bajo custodio bajo la sección I-9 de las ley británica mágica"- dijo una voz profunda mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba los chicos.

"¿Disculpe?"- dijo Elizabeth saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

"Sr. Marcus, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?"- dijo James desconcertado por lo dicho por el mejor amigo de su padre.

"Sr. Potter, Sr. Lupin y Srita. Dumbledore, no hagan esto mas difícil, entréguense y faciliten esto"- dijo Marcus sin sentimiento alguno en la voz.

"Si cree que nos vamos a entregar por que usted lo dice…."- empezó a decir Remus parándose de su asiento y tomando posición de defensa.

"…..están muy equivocados, y pueden esperar sentados"- termino Elizabeth ligeramente frustrada con la situación.

"No, ahora ustedes serán los que seguirán las ordenes del Ministerio….."- dijo Marcus provocando que los tres chicos bufaran molestos-"…y nos acompañaran para quedar bajo la custodio del Ministerio para su propia seguridad…. No nos obliguen a llamar a refuerzos …...y todo esto se complique"

"En ese caso decidimos espera y ver que tanto se puede complicar"- dijo Elizabeth con voz de seda y cruzándose de brazos.

"No sabes lo que acabas de desear, además esto es para su seguridad"- dijo Marcus con voz helada.

"Claro, como el Ministerio considera 'custodia' como encerrarnos en un calabazo y torturarnos hasta que les demos información sobre los Sangre Puras…disculpe si no quiero ir con ustedes"- dijo Elizabeth con arrogancia.

- fin del flashback-

* * *

><p>Después de eso, se la había vivido entre un estira y afloja con el Ministerio de Magia, y no veían cuando fuera a terminar… y mucho menos como iba a terminar. Claro que eso solo había sido el inicio de sus problemas actuales…después de la afirmación de Elizabeth todo el alumnado había querido saber quiénes eran los Sangre Puras, o al menos los pequeños ya que los grandes ya sabían quiénes eran….y desde ese momento empezó el infierno o al menos lo que ellos consideraban infierno en ese momento.<p>

A la mañana siguiente los chicos habían querido relajarse, así que decidieron ir a dar un paseo alrededor del lago, lo cual fue una pésima mala idea.

* * *

><p>- Flashback-<p>

Elizabeth se había abrigado bien ya que el invierno había empezado y durante la noche había nevado…y debido a ellos, los chicos y ella habían considerado que sería buena idea dar un paseo alrededor del lago para relajarse un poco de todo lo vivido en las ultimas 24 hrs; por lo que ahora se encontraba caminando rumbo a la entrada al castillo para verse con James y Remus antes de ir los tres a dar el paseo.

Una vez que estuvieron los tres juntos se encaminaron rumbo al lago entre bromas y risas, sin ser conscientes de la forma en que los alumnos los señalaban o susurraban a sus espaldas. Cuando se acercaron al lago, una niña pequeña venia corriendo siendo perseguida por sus amigas; la niña había girado para ver para atrás y ver qué tanta ventaja había sacado a sus amigas cuando choco con ellos por estar viéndolas. Un silencio sepultar se había generado en el lago, todos estaban esperando su reacción, o más bien qué tipo de castigo iban a imponer a la niña.

James había reaccionado rápidamente y había acatado a la niña que había chocado con Elizabeth mientras Remus ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio a Liz. James giro su cabeza para ver que Elizabeth se encontraba bien y al ver que estaba bien, bajo su mirada para ver si la niña se encontraba bien; sin embargo, la niña había levantado su cara y al ver contra quienes había chocado había empezado a llorar del miedo….sorprendiendo enormemente a James.

"Peque, ¿te encuentras bien?"- pregunto Elizabeth con voz suave y armoniosa.

"¿Te has lastimado algo?"-pregunto Remus con el mismo tono de voz.

Sin embargo, la niña no había contestado a las preguntas y había empezado a llorar más fuertemente. Los tres chicos estaban en completo shock, no entendían porque la niña estaba llorando.

"Por favor, por favor….no me hagan daño"- dijo la niña entre hipidos.

"Pero qué demonios!"-dijo James cuando termino de procesar lo dicho por la niña.

"Tranquila peque, no te vamos a hacer nada"- dijo Elizabeth tratando de tranquilizar a la niña.

"Sr. Potter, Sr. Lupin, Srita. Dumbledore ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?"- dijo el profesor Canon, el profesor que mas odiaba al trío.

_Genial, lo que me faltaba!_ Fue el pensamiento de Elizabeth tras escuchar la voz de su profesor más odiado.

- fin del flashback-

* * *

><p>Tras la llegada del profesor Canon habían tenido que ir al despacho del Director Dumbledore y aclarar lo que había sucedido, lo cual tomo su tiempo…y no porque la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore no creyeran en su versión de la historia sino por toda la cizaña que había metido el profesor Canon para retenerlos el mayor tiempo posible en el despacho del director y si se podía, lograr que los expulsaran.<p>

Después de la visita al despacho del director, los chicos habían pensado que ya no les podía ir peor…pero cuál fue su sorpresa al abrir el diario a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

Elizabeth, James y Remus se encontraban en la mesa de Gryffindor desayunando cuando escucharon el aleteo de las cientos de lechuzas que venía a entregar la correspondencia a los alumnos de Hogwarts. Tras unos segundos una lechuza marrón se paro frente a James; la lechuza traía un ejemplar del profeta. James tomo el ejemplar y le pago a la lechuza por la entrega. James continuo desayunando mientras desdoblaba el periódico…..al hacerlo se encontró con una noticia que no espera, ya que no sabía cómo se habían enterado los del Profeta, provocando que tirara su café llamando la atención de Elizabeth y Remus (así como de varios alumnos), quienes se acercaron a donde se encontraba James para poder leer que era lo había sorprendido a James. En la primera plana del Profeta se encontraba un artículo que rezaba lo siguiente:

_¡HOGWARTS BAJO EL CONTROL DE LOS SANGRE PURAS!_

_Si señores, ustedes leyeron bien; ha llegado a mis oídos que Hogwarts se encuentra bajo el poder de los Sangre Puras…..después de todo no todos los días se una se entera que hay tres jóvenes educados por Sangre Puras, específicamente por los Van der Rae, que se encuentran estudiado en Hogwarts…. bueno señores se preguntaran quiénes son estos jóvenes….son nada más y nada menos que Eleanor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin y James Potter_

_._

_Hace unos días se llevo a cabo la tradicional conferencia sobre los Sangre Pura impartidas a los de quinto año; todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta que el Sr. Samuel Elite (defensor de los Sangre Puras) conto una historia a los chicos, tras la cual logro que los jóvenes antes mencionados respondieran algunas preguntas sobre los Sangre Puras. Después de un arduo trabajo de investigación podemos decir que la noticia es cierta: ¡Eleanor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin y James Potter fueron educados por la Realeza Vampírica!_

_El famoso trío del misterio, se encuentran actualmente estudiando el quinto año en Hogwarts; y según fuentes oficiales, los chicos se encuentran en la casa de Gryffindor (ambos chicos) y Slytherin (Dumbledore). Esta corresponsal tratara de lograr una entrevista con los jóvenes y estará muy al pendiente sobre cualquier información sobre este inusual hecho. _

Junto al artículo se encontraban algunas fotos en donde salían Elizabeth, James y Remus solo y otra donde salían los tres riendo.

"¡Merlín! ¿Cómo consiguieron la información?"- se cuestiono en voz alta Remus una vez que termino de leer el artículo.

"No, lo importante aquí es quien fue el maldito que dio el pitido al profeta…Arrgg, en cuanto lo encuentre va a desear nunca haberlo hecho"- dijo Elizabeth con voz helada

"Lo sé cariño, pero tarde o temprano se iban a enterar"- dijo James trato de calmar a Elizabeth y tratando de calmarse el mismo.

"Cierto, pero hubiera deseado que fueran más tarde, o mejor aun nunca. Ahora vamos a tener que vivir viendo sobre nuestro hombre para ver si no nos quieren asesinar o vete tú a saber qué otras cosas peores se les ocurre"- dijo Elizabeth con preocupación y enojo, con la voz ligeramente alta provocando que varios alumnos la escucharan y empezar a comprender el infierno que estaban viviendo sus compañeros.

"No te preocupes Liz, ya pensaremos en algo"- dijo Remus tratando de sonar seguro.

"Hermanita, Nimue tiene razón. No te preocupes, lo solucionaremos como todo lo que ha pasado hasta el momento"- dijo James tratando de levantar el ánimo de Liz, lográndolo hasta que llego la primera lechuza con el primer bowler. Definitivamente, lo anterior había sido una caricia de un ángel, esto….esto era el verdadero infierno.

-fin del flashback-

* * *

><p>Ahora, Elizabeth se encontraba tratando de no explotar, por lo que está haciendo respiraciones de yoga para no matar a alguien.<p>

* * *

><p>El salón se había sumido en un tenso silencio, no se escuchaba ni siquiera la respiración de las personas ahí presentes pero Elizabeth no era consciente de ellos…..ni siquiera las ligeras llamadas de sus hermanos la habían sacado de ensimismamiento. De hecho fue hasta que sintió un cuerpo grande y musculoso de hombre sobre su espalda fue consciente del silencio que reinaba. Lo siguiente que sintió fue su magia que la acariciaba de manera un tanto firme…luego vio una mano grande que se encontraba apoyada sobre la mesa a un lado de su plato…..lo siguiente que fue una respiración en su oído.<p>

"Y dime pequeña, ¿Por qué no debería castigarte por comprometernos?"- dijo una voz profunda de hombre que ocasiono que una escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, aunque no sabía si era por miedo, expectación o alguna otra cosa que aun no podía definir.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia... por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...(miren que no es obligatorio pero de verdad se agradece) y saber si continuo o no con la saga, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicación.

Otra cosita, creo que debido a mi falta de inspiracion de las ultimas semanas...solo subire un capitulo por semana y lo mas seguro es que suba los capitulos los sabados o los domingos...

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


	17. Accidente de pociones

****Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling...y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XVI: "Accidente de pociones"<strong>

_25 de noviembre de 1985_

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_14:00 hrs_

_El salón se había sumido en un tenso silencio, no se escuchaba ni siquiera la respiración de las personas ahí presentes pero Elizabeth no era consciente de ello…..ni siquiera las ligeras llamadas de sus hermanos la habían sacado de ensimismamiento. De hecho, no fue hasta que sintió un cuerpo grande y musculoso sobre su espalda que fue consciente del silencio que reinaba…lo siguiente que sintió fue su magia que la acariciaba de manera suave pero un tanto firme…luego vio una mano grande que se encontraba apoyada sobre la mesa a un lado de su plato…..finalmente sintió fue una respiración en su cuello. _

"_Y dime pequeña, ¿Por qué no debería castigarte por comprometernos?"- dijo una voz profunda de hombre que ocasiono que una escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, aunque no sabía si era por miedo, expectación o alguna otra cosa que aun no podía definir. _

Cualquier mujer normal sentiría miedo al tener el cuerpo de hombre sobre su espalda, y más aun si dicho cuerpo es grande y musculoso…..cualquier mujer normal se sentiría encerrada al ver como ese cuerpo grande y musculoso forma una especie de jaula alrededor de ella…cualquier mujer normal sentiría miedo al sentir la respiración en su cuello de dicho hombre, mas si dicho hombre era un desconocido…cualquier mujer normal sentiría miedo al escuchar la voz profunda de hombre desconocido, y más cuando de esa voz saliera una especie de amenaza en contra de su persona…pero Elizabeth distaba mucho de ser una mujer normal, después de todo miedo era lo último que sentía…..curiosidad, claro…..expectación, por supuesto…pero miedo, no…por supuesto que no.

"¿Quién eres?"- pregunto Elizabeth en un susurro sin mover ni un musculo, ya que algo dentro de ella le decía que podría confiar en ese hombre aunque no lo conociera.

"Pero pequeña, es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra"- dijo el hombre acercándose más a Elizabeth en un movimiento que Elizabeth interpreto como de intimidación pero a la vez de ¿sensualidad?

"Oh, pero yo no he sido maleducada… ¿Cómo puedo contestar tu pregunta si no se a quien he comprometido?"- contesto Elizabeth en un susurro bajo y una sonrisa en los labios.

"Jajaja….es válida tu pregunta pero dime ¿a cuántas personas has comprometido en el último fin de semana?"- dijo el hombre en mismo todo de voz que Liz.

"No lo sé, ¿Por qué no me iluminas?"-pregunto Elizabeth con cierto tono de burla en la voz.

"Oh, estoy seguro que lo sabes…pero te iluminare"- dijo el hombre con cierta diversión en la voz.

"¿Ahhh si?"- dijo Elizabeth con igual diversión.

"Si…..las personas que has comprometido han sido a los Sangre Puras, pequeña"- dijo el hombre en el mismo tono.

"¿Quién eres?"- dijo Elizabeth en tono serio dejando a un lado la diversión, con el cuerpo tenso en espera de una confrontación.

"¿Por qué el cambio de actitud? Nos estábamos divirtiendo"- dijo el hombre con voz calma tratando de volver a relajar a Elizabeth al sentir su cuerpo tenso.

"¿Quién eres?"- pregunto Elizabeth con voz de seda.

"Masen…..Lord Masen, pero para ti…Su Alteza"- dijo el hombre con cierto enojo por la forma en que había hablado Elizabeth.

"¿Masen?"- dijo Elizabeth en un siseo helado.

"Si…..¿quién demonios….."-empezó a decir Lord Masen enojado pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Elizabeth le había dado un codazo en el abdomen y tirado al suelo de manera inesperada.

* * *

><p>Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de manera brusca, dando paso a una hermosa joven que llamaba la atención de todo el mundo. Pero no era por su hermosura sino por su semblante y lenguaje corporal que decía a todo el que quisiera leerlo que todos estuvieran fuera de su camino yo vista si no querían sufrir la consecuencias. La chica en cuestión era Elizabeth.

Elizabeth tomo asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a él y frente a Remus en el extremo de la mesa que se encontraba frente a la mesa de los profesores. James se dio cuenta que estaba igual de cansada que él y Remus…..y aunque quería aparentar que no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal, se notaba que en cualquier momento con el estimulo adecuado iba a explotar, y muy posiblemente no de la mejor manera.

James vio como Elizabeth fijaba su vista en el plato que tenia frente a ella, como si quisiera buscar todas las respuestas que necesitaba en estos momentos en él, y Merlín que necesitaban respuestas con urgencia…..o por lo menos algún buen consejo. James observo como Liz giraba de nuevo su cabeza para verlos, tanto a Remus como a él, y por unos segundos hubo un entendimiento silencioso entre los tres….. Los tres comprendieron que ninguno de ellos iba a durar mucho con la constante presión de todo el mundo, o más bien ninguno sobreviviría sin dejar de traslucir algunas de sus verdaderas habilidades…solo esperaba que no fue ninguna que los comprometiera mucho. James vio como su hermanita volvía a concentrar su vista en su plato, ahora también colocaba sus codos sobre la mesa, a cada lado de su plato y apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus manos, de tal manera que quedara suspendida sobre sus manos. James vio como Liz cerraba sus ojos con cansancio, queriendo escapar de la realidad que estaban viviendo por algunos maravillosos segundos.

James empezaba a ver de forma preocupada a Elizabeth….llevaba los últimos veinte minutos en la misma posición, no se había dado cuenta que la comida había aparecido ni todo el ruido que estaban haciendo los alumnos al comer la había sacado de su ensimismamiento. Además, James se había dado cuenta que de vez en cuando Liz sacudía su cabeza como si quisiera quitarse alguna imagen o idea de la cabeza.

Cinco minutos después, James realmente se encontraba preocupado por su hermanita…se encontraba en la misma posición y no había hecho el menor movimiento para cambiarla, con excepción de sus esporádicas sacudidas de cabeza. James giro su cabeza para ver a Remus y se dio cuenta que él también se encontraba preocupado por Liz…Remus le hizo una pequeña señal con la cabeza para preguntándole si sabía que tenía Liz pero James simplemente se encogió de hombro, ya que no tenía la menor idea de que tenia Liz.

James fijo su mirada en Elizabeth durante unos segundos, tras los cuales fue consciente del silencio que reinaba en el Gran Comedor.

* * *

><p>En la puerta se encontraba un joven, o más bien un hombre, aunque no se podía definir su edad debido a que tenía el cuerpo de un joven pero la mirada la tenía más vieja. El joven vestida ropas muy ricas y elegantes…iba vestido con unos pantalones negros ajustados que le quedaban como una segunda piel, una botas altas del mismo color que le cubrían tres cuartos de la pantorrilla, una elegante camisa blanca con las mangas sueltas y el cuello alto que estaba cosida con hilos de oro….sobre lo anterior tenía una capa blanca sin mangas que se abría de la parte de enfrente y de ambos lados de las piernas; la capa estaba bordada con diferentes diseños de color dorado en el cuello y bordes….y estaba abrochada en la cintura por un gran y elegante botón de oro. El joven tenía cabello castaño claro con ciertos reflejos dorados y rojizos; sobre su cara había un hermoso antifaz dorado con adornos en oro y blanco….sin embargo, lo que más impactaba del joven no era su vestimenta sino sus impresionantes ojos verdes.<p>

Todas las personas presentes se encontraban con la mirada fija en el joven recién llegado con excepción de Elizabeth. El joven empezó a caminar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor ante la atenta mirada de todos, y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo a la altura de James, Remus y Elizabeth. Todos vieron como se acerco a Elizabeth ante la sorpresa de James y Remus.

* * *

><p>Remus se encontraba en shock, el joven recién llegada se encontraba sobre la espalda de su hermana, y a pesar de que él quería evitarlo no se podía mover…había algo que se lo impedía. Remus vio como el joven le susurraba a Elizabeth algo al oído y como ella salía de su ensimismamiento…..después vio como ambos conversan como si no existiera nadie más en el salón y por lo que podía ver en la cara de Liz, era sobre algo que le ocasionaba diversión. Pasados unos segundos, vio como Elizabeth se tensaba y dejaba de hablar en susurros con el hombre.<p>

"¿Quién eres?"- escucho que Elizabeth le pregunto al hombre en tono serio dejando a un lado la diversión, con el cuerpo tenso.

"¿Por qué el cambio de actitud? Nos estábamos divirtiendo"- dijo el hombre con voz calma como si quisiera volver a relajar a Elizabeth al sentir su cuerpo tenso.

"¿Quién eres?"- pregunto Elizabeth con voz de seda.

"Masen…..Lord Masen, pero para ti…Su Alteza"- dijo el hombre con cierto enojo por la forma en que había hablado Elizabeth.

"¿Masen?"- dijo Elizabeth en un siseo helado. Cuando Remus fijo su mirada en Elizabeth vio que tenia la mirada helada, como dos cristales de fuego.

"Si…..¿quién demonios….."-empezó a decir Lord Masen enojado pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Elizabeth le había dado un codazo en el abdomen y tirado al suelo de manera inesperada…Remus supo en ese momento que Elizabeth había encontrado el estimulado correcto e indicado para explotar, ahora solo esperaba que no se arrepintieran de dejarla explotar.

* * *

><p>Tras el sorpresivo golpe, Masen cayó al suelo de sentón…. Tras el golpe, Masen se levanto enfurecido e intento tomar la mano de Elizabeth para retenerla. Elizabeth simplemente esquivo la mano y le golpeo con el dorso de su mano en la muñeca….y desde ese momento empezó un batalla entre ambos.<p>

Elizabeth se encontraba en pleno combate con Lord Masen; podía haber sacado sus dagas que estaban ocultas dentro de las botas o haber convocado su espada, pero la verdad prefería 'bailar' un poco con Masen primero. Comenzó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Masen, y a esquivar los golpes y devolverlos; dio una patada lateral tumbando a Masen en el proceso, sacándole una sonrisa socarrona al verlo en el suelo. Se sintió observada pero no le importo, después de todo estaba peleando contra Masen frente a todo el Gran Comedor. Fue consciente poco a poco de una sensación de magia en sus muñecas y, poco después sus pulseras-anillos mágicas había aparecido sobre sus manos; lo cual la sorprendió y miro fijamente sus nuevas armas por unos segundos. Masen se había recuperado y venia hacia ella….ahora con su nueva arma podría luchar cuerpo a cuerpo como a ella le gustaba y, tal vez hacer pagar un poco a Masen por el infierno que habían vivido en los últimos días por su cartita.

Vio acercarse a Masen, por lo que dio un gran salto y una voltereta en el aire para quedar detrás de Masen….dio una patada trasera, logrando que Masen perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio. Masen recupero el equilibrio y se giro para encararla; estuvieron de nuevo esquivando golpes y devolviéndolos por unos segundos, tras los cuales volvió a dar una patada lateral y mandando lejos a Masen….vale o tenía mucha suerte y le estaba dando una paliza a Masen sin esforzarse… o Masen no sabía pelear, cosa que no creía…o Masen se esta conteniendo porque era una chica, lo cual era una reverenda idiotez…..ella quería que Masen le devolviera los golpes tan rápidos y fuertes como los que estaba dando ella, joder quería una pelea justa….. ¿Era mucho pedir?...mmmmm, tal vez Masen necesitaba un incentivo.

Se fue acercando a Masen, quien aun se encontraba en el piso viéndola fijamente….fue consciente de cómo su ropa cambiaba a un traje de batalla básico mientras caminaba; vio una chispa de asombro en los ojos de Masen y sonrió de medio lado. Se paró a unos pasos de Masen, lo suficiente cerca para provocarlo y lo suficientemente lejos para detener un ataque.

"Sabes, para ser el gran y temido Lord Masen te mueves muy lento….cariño"- dijo con burla y provocación sin despegar los mirada de los ojos de Masen.

Al escuchar la provocación, los ojos de Masen brillaron con orgullo y molestia por su comentario….lo que provoco que ensanchara su sonrisa, después de todo si iba a tener la pelea que necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Su hermanita se encontraba en pleno combate con Lord Masen; James sabia que ella podía haber sacado sus dagas que estaban ocultas dentro de las botas o haber convocado su espada, pero por lo visto prefería 'bailar' un poco con Masen primero. James vio como Elizabeth comenzó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Masen, como esquivaba los golpes y los devolvía; vio como Liz daba una patada lateral tumbando a Masen en el proceso, y llevando el combate al espacio que se encontraban entre las mesas de los alumnos y la mesa de los profesores….casi podía jurar que su hermana esta sonriendo. Escucho un jaleo de sorpresa y dirigió su vista así donde provenía el ruido…y vio en la entrada del Gran Comedor a un puñado de aurores de elite, entre los que se encontraban su padre y su tío Marcus; también vio al Sr. X y al Ministro de Magia entre el grupo…la cara de sorpresa que tenían todos, era impagable. Volvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Liz, y vio que en sus muñecas se encontraban las antiguas pulseras mágicas; vio la cara de sorpresa de su hermana y como, por algunos segundos, descuidaba la batalla. Vio como Masen se recuperaba e iba hacia ella, estaba a punto de gritar una advertencia cuando vio la sonrisa socarrona de su hermana. Observo como Liz, dejaba que se acercara Masen a ella, y como en el último momento daba un gran salto y una voltereta en el aire quedando detrás de Masen, a quien dio una patada trasera y perdió ligeramente el equilibrio por ella. Observo como Masen recuperaba el equilibrio, y que se volvía a introducir a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con su hermana, dando golpes y esquivándolos. Vio como su hermana volvía a darle una patada lateral y lo mandaba lejos….. ¿Era él o Masen se estaba conteniendo?...era imposible que no supiera pelear; desde la guerra de purificación, todos los sangre puras sabían dominar aunque sea una técnica de lucha…y siendo el Masen debía saber casi el mismo número de técnica de lucha que Liz.<p>

James vio como Elizabeth se acercaba a Masen, y como con cada paso que daba su vestimenta cambiaba a un traje de batalla…..quedando vestida con un pantalón negro a la cadera que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, una botas altas negras de tacón y un corset negro que marcaba cada una de sus curvas y le llegaba un poco por arriba de la cadera dejando una porción de piel al descubierto. James vio como su hermanita sonreía de medio lado y se paraba a una distancia prudencial de Masen.

"Sabes, para ser el gran y temido Lord Masen te mueves muy lento….cariño"- escucho decía Liz con burla y provocación sin despegar los mirada de los ojos de Masen.

Al escuchar la provocación, el cuerpo de Masen se tenso….no sabía que estaba buscando Liz pero por el ensanchamiento de su sonrisa, se podía decir que lo encontró…..solo esperaba que no se arrepintiera después.

* * *

><p>Charlus se encontraba junto con su mejor amigo Marcus, el Ministro de Magia, el Sr. X (a quien le tenía un desprecio enorme pero lo aparentaba con otra cosa, según fuera el caso), y un puñado de aurores de elite…..todos se encontraba en Hogwarts para aclarar el hecho que su hijo James no fue educado por Sangre Puras….. Vale, su hijo se fue por cerca de dos años pero fue para aprender una par de técnica de luchas para sobrevivir a la persecución de Ethelred pero eso era muy diferente a ser educada bajo las costumbres de los Sangre Puras.<p>

Todo el grupo se encontraba frente a la puerta del Gran Comedor cuando escucharon unos golpes de pelea. Charlus junto con los demás aurores, instintivamente se colocaron al frente y entraron de golpe al Gran Comedor con las varitas arriba….nada, ningún entrenamiento lo había preparado para lo que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos. La amiga de su hijo James, se encontraba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con un hombre misterioso… pero la ropa que vestía podía jurar que era un Sangre Pura.

"Joder, pero demonios está sucediendo aquí"- dijo su amigo Marcus en jadeo de sorpresa.

Charlus vio como su hijo los volteaba a ver durante unos segundos y sonreía de lado, antes de volver su vista hacia enfrente. Volvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Liz, y vio que en sus muñecas se encontraban las antiguas pulseras mágicas; vio la cara de sorpresa de Elizabeth, creía que se llamaba la joven…y observo como cometía un error básico: descuidaba la batalla y a su contrincante. El hombre se había recuperado e iba hacia ella, y ella no hacía nada…..estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando vio impresionado como en el último momento daba un gran salto y una voltereta en el aire quedando detrás del hombre, a quien dio una patada trasera y perdió ligeramente el equilibrio. Tras unos segundos, el hombre recuperaba el equilibrio, y que se volvía a introducir en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con la amiga de su hijo, dando golpes y esquivándolos. Después de unos segundos, Elizabeth daba una patada lateral y mandaba al hombre lejos… ¿Tal vez podrían reclutar a esa joven para que les ayudara con su batalla en contra de los Sangre Puras? ¿O era acaso que no todos los Sangre Puras sabían pelear?

Charlus vio como Elizabeth se acercaba al hombre, y como con cada paso que daba su vestimenta cambiaba a un traje de batalla…..quedando vestida con un pantalón negro a la cadera que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo (demasiado escandaloso….ninguna jovencita de sociedad que se respetara debería usar pantalón y mucho menos uno como ese), una botas altas negras de tacón y un corset negro que marcaba cada una de sus curvas y le llegaba un poco por arriba de la cadera dejando una porción de piel al descubierto (estaba decidido, debía alejar a su hijo de esa jovencita). Charlus vio como la joven sonreía de medio lado y se paraba a una distancia prudencial del hombre.

"Sabes, para ser el gran y temido Lord Masen te mueves muy lento….cariño"- escucho decía Elizabeth con burla y provocación sin despegar los mirada de los ojos de Masen, sacando varios jaleos de sorpresa entre su grupo.

Al escuchar la provocación, el cuerpo de Masen se tenso….no sabía que estaba buscando la joven con provocar de esa manera a Lord Masen…..era algo establecido que nunca debías provocar la ira o furia de un Masen o un Elendil o un Larantha….pero sin duda a la joven no le importaba, ya que su sonrisa se ensancho….y el verdadero combate se empezó a desarrollar frente a sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en el piso, después de que esa chica le hubiera dado una patada lateral y lo hubiera mandado lejos…. Vale, tal vez había exagerado un poco la cosa pero…..esa chica se veía delicada, y si se ponía a pelear realmente a consciencia la iba a lastimar…..joder lo que tenía que hacer por caballerosidad, si su hermano lo viera en estos momentos estaría partido de la risa apoyando a esa joven, diciéndole que era un masoquista por dejarse dar una paliza por ella.<p>

Vio como la joven se acercaba lentamente hacia él, y como con cada paso que daba su vestimenta cambiaba a un traje de batalla…..quedando vestida con un pantalón negro a la cadera que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo (perfecto, Merlín ese pantalón le sentaba perfecto!), unas botas altas negras de tacón y un corset negro que marcaba cada una de sus curvas y le llegaba un poco por arriba de la cadera dejando una porción de piel al descubierto (mierda, tenía que averiguar si estaba comprometida…pero que mierdas estaba pensando él ya estaba comprometido o era eso lo que siempre decía su padre aunque él no conocía a la dichosa mujer). La joven frente a él se encontraba sonriendo de medio lado, logrando que se viera más hermosa; observo cómo se paraba a una distancia prudencial de él…lo suficientemente cerca para hablar, lo suficientemente lejos para poder asentarle un ataque de ser necesario.

"Sabes, para ser el gran y temido Lord Masen te mueves muy lento….cariño"- dijo la joven frente a él con burla y provocación sin despegar los mirada de sus ojos.

Al escuchar la provocación, todo su cuerpo se tenso….vale una cosa era ser caballeroso y dejar que la joven lo golpeara al por mayor, y otra muy diferente dejar se burlara de esa manera de él y su familia. La joven debió haber visto algo en él ya que había ensanchado su sonrisa. Se levanto de un salto, dejo caer su capa y convoco su espada….y, por primera vez en el combate, empezó a pelear conscientemente.

* * *

><p>Ambos desenfundaron sus armas…Masen había convocado su espada y la empuñaba en posición de ataque y Elizabeth había desenfundado las dagas que tenia ocultas en sus botas, tomándolas entre las manos como si fueran una extensión de su cuerpo. Ambos sonrieron de medio lado mientras se veían fijamente a los ojos, en menos de un parpadeo ambos se introdujeron de lleno en el antiguo baile de una batalla…aceitando golpes, deteniendo las estocadas y devolviéndolas en elegantes movimientos.<p>

* * *

><p>Remus observo como Masen y Liz se introducían en el más antiguo de los bailes…aceitando golpes, deteniendo estocadas y devolviéndolas. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a los aurores de elite acercarse de manera apresurada con la clara intención de detener la batalla….pero fueron detenido rápidamente por James y por él…ellos pensaban que estaban locos por dejar que Liz se enfrentara a Masen pero, él conocía a su hermanita y sabia que ella necesitaba esa batalla para sacar todo lo que había reprimido durante el último fin de semana. Además, no creía que Masen la fueran a lastimar gravemente.<p>

"James, quítate del camino….ahora"- escucho que dijo Charlus Potter.

"Mmmmm, ¿tú qué dices Remus?"- pregunto James despreocupadamente provocando varios jaleos de sorpresa por desobedecer a su padre.

"Jóvenes, muévanse en este momento"- dijo el Sr. Marcus viéndome fijamente.

"Yo creo que estamos en un lugar perfecto para ver la pelea, James ¿no lo crees?"- conteste con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y sin quitar la vista del Sr. Marcus.

"Totalmente de acuerdo"- respondió James.

Ambos giramos ligeramente para ver la pelea entre Liz y Masen, sin descuidar a los aurores que querían intervenir. Liz se estaba desenvolviendo perfectamente en la pelea sin dejar a deslucir ninguna habilidad especial, y por alguna extraña razón Masen estaba siguiendo el ritmo que ella estaba imponiendo….dejando a ambos como grandes combatientes pero sin ninguna habilidad especial. De nada, ambos empezaron a moverse más rápido y aceitar golpes más fuertes al grado que se podía escuchar como las espadas cortaban el aire. Tras unos segundos de ese nuevo ritmo de pelea, ambos se detuvieron. Los cuerpo de ambos había quedado juntos; las respiraciones, tanto de mi hermana como de Masen, estaban aceleradas; las miradas de ambos se encontraban fijas en los ojos del otro; la espada de Masen se encontraba sobre el cuello de mi hermana, dando a entender que si colocaba un poco mas de presión sobre ella, el filo de la espada rebanaría su cuello; por el otro lado, las dagas de Liz se encontraban en una posición similar….la daga de mano derecha se encontraba al revés, quedando la empuñadora en toda la extensión de la mano de Liz y el cuchillo recargado sobre su antebrazo y el filo de la daga sobre la yugular de Masen, un poco de presión por parte del brazo de Liz y la yugular de Masen se cortaría. La otra daga se encontraba sobre la nuca de Masen, imposibilitándole movimientos rápidos ya que una de las dagas le asentaría un golpe mortal.

Masen dijo algo que no alcance a oír, que provoco que mi hermana sonriera de lado; tras lo cual contesto a lo dicho por Masen. Ambos sonrieron….y supe que habían empezado las negociaciones civilizadas entre ambos.

* * *

><p><em>28 de noviembre de 1985<em>

_Aula de Transformaciones, Hogwarts_

_10:00 hrs_

Elizabeth se encontraba en su clase de Transformaciones con la casa de Hupplepuff, la profesora McGonagall se encontraba explicando algo sobre los animagos…..claro que ella ya sabía todo sobre el tema, no por nada había sido educada por los Sangre Puras y ayudado a los merodeadores en sus transformaciones de animagos (aunque a Peter lo había ayudado por compromiso, había algo dentro de él que no le gustaba pero no sabía que era)….así que no está prestando atención a la explicación de la profesora.

Fijo su mirada en un punto al frente para que la profesora no se diera cuenta que no le estaba prestando atención y empezó a recordar lo sucedido hacia tres días cuando Masen se había presentado en Hogwarts…..después de su estimulante pelea, ambos habían llevado lo que Remus llamaba negociaciones civilizadas…..solo de recordar el nombre le daba risa "negociaciones civilizadas" si llamabas civilizadas al hecho que ambos habían mantenidos sus armas en el cuello del otro durante todas las negociones, entonces si eran unas negociones civilizadas…..pero regresando al punto, durante esa platica Elizabeth le había hecho comprender que él tenía la culpa de todo lo que está sucediendo al haber escrito la dichosa carta en primer lugar (después de mucho batallar) y que ellos solo se limitaron a seguir las órdenes dadas (vale, ella se pudo haber liberado pero eso generaría más problemas…..y era un dato que Masen podía vivir sin él)…y no fue hasta que Elizabeth le enseño el sello con el que venía el pergamino que Masen comprendió toda la situación y tomo cartas en el asunto.

Para empezar, ambos habían bajado y enfundado las armas…después habían hablado ambos sobre las posibles soluciones pero ahora de manera tradicional de negociaciones civilizadas. Finalmente, habían llegado a un acuerdo….Masen declararía ante todo Hogwarts que ella, James y Remus eran sus protegidos y si alguien llegaba a realizar una ofensa contra ello, por mínima que fuera, sería como si se la realizaran a él y tomaría represarías en consecuencias…..claro, esto no quería decir que realmente lo fuera pero eso un detalle que el Ministerio de Magia no tenía que saber.

Una vez solucionado el problema, Masen se había despedido de ellos….había solicitado a James y Remus que la cuidaran (cosa que estaba de mas pero se lo agradecía) y después se había despedido de ella con un beso en la frente…..pero eso no era lo que había despertado su desconcierto actual, sino fue el hecho de cómo la había llamado…y no solo eso, si que ella había tomado el apelativo como algo normal y natural entre ellos, y más aun que no fue consciente del apelativo hasta que Remus se lo hizo notar.

Lord Masen la había llamado "mi pequeño ángel" y ella simplemente había aceptado el apelativo, no había hecho ningún ademan de molestia o intento de pedir que le cambiara el apelativo…simplemente había dejado que la llamara así cuando nunca había permitido que nadie la llamara de esa manera…..pero su gran cuestionamiento era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tomado el hecho de que Masen la llamara "mi pequeño ángel" como algo normal y natural entre ellos?

Elizabeth siguió divagando sobre el asunto durante algunos minutos más cuando sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar. Se coloco una mano sobre el pecho a la altura del corazón cuando una oleada de dolor mucho más fuerte que la anterior la sacudió, logrando que siseara de dolor y se doblara ligeramente en dos.

La profesora McGonagall interrumpió su plática sobre la animagia cuando escucho el siseo de dolor de uno de sus alumnos. Busco quien era responsable del siseo en la cara de cada alumno hasta que dio con Eleanor, quien estaba doblado en dos y pálida del dolor. Se acerco rápidamente a ella para ver cuál era el origen del dolor de su alumna. Para cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraba Eleanor, ella se encontraba mas pálida aun y trataba con una mano desabrocharse la corbata sin éxito, por lo que ella se hizo cargo de desabrochar la corbata y desabotonar los primeros botones de la camisa de Eleanor.

"Srita. Dumbledore ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"- pregunto McGonagall preocupada.

Sin embargo, Eleanor no contestaba solo se seguía apretando fuertemente el pecho y hacia grandes esfuerzo para conseguir el valor aire para sus pulmones.

"Srita. Dumbledore ¿Qué va mal?"- pregunto McGonagall aun más preocupada, por el estado de su alumna.

"Oh, Merlín! James, Remus"- dijo finalmente Eleanor poniéndose mortalmente pálida y parándose rápidamente, lo cual su cuerpo resintió y le paso la factura con un pequeño mareo.

Elizabeth se recargo sobre la mesa y trataba de volver a recuperar el equilibrio pero parecía que no iba a ser una empresa fácil…ja, ella era una Elendil-Larantha y un simple mareo no iba a poder más que ella. Elizabeth tomo fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser y empezó a dar tambos hasta el fondo del salón, cuando sintió otro fuerte mareo teniendo que recargarse sobre una mesa…..se encontraba tan cerca de la puerta.

"Jodeeeeeeerrrrrr"- siseo en voz alta Elizabeth sacando toda la frustración que estaba sintiendo en el proceso.

"Srita. Dumbledore, debería tomar asiento y dejar que pasen los mareos"- dijo la profesora McGonagall viendo de manera preocupada a Liz.

"No puedo, profesora"-dijo Elizabeth tras unas respiraciones profundas.

Elizabeth vio fijamente a la profesora McGonagall durante unos segundos antes de salir de salón rápidamente dejando atrás a una conmocionada profesora McGonagall.

"La clase queda suspendida…..Srita. Narcisa Black, vaya a la enfermería y dígale a Poppy que la ocupamos…Sr. Snape vaya al despacho del director y dígale al profesora Dumbledore que me encuentre"- dijo McGonagall después de unos segundos en los que vio fijamente la puerta que acaba de atravesar Eleanor.

"Profesora, ¿pero donde se tienen que encontrar?"- pregunto Severus Snape de manera ansiosa, sea lo que sea que estaba sucediendo era algo grande para que Liz hubiera reaccionado de esa manera.

"En la mazmorras, Sr. Snape…..en las mazmorras, los leones están clase de pociones"- dijo McGonagall antes de salir de salón siendo seguida por Severus y Narcisa, aunque cada uno todo un destino diferente.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth salió rápidamente del salón dando ligero tumbos que tras unos segundos quedaron atrás. Poco a poco el dolor que sentía en el pecho iba menguando hasta que solo quedo una ligera molestia, pero empezó a crecer un mal presentimiento dentro de ella y estaba segura que James y Remus estaban encerrados dentro de ese mal presentimiento. Liz corrió tan rápido como podía a través de los pasillos sin importarle nada más que llegar lo más rápido posible a las mazmorras. Tenía que comprobar que su mal presentimiento no era más que una tonta idea que generó su cerebro por el cansancio y el estrés vivido en los últimos días…sin embargo, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que no era así, que tenía que darse prisa y llegar a las mazmorras lo más rápido posible. Liz siguió corriendo por todo el castillo, y al igual que cuando salvo a James hace un ano….tal parecía que Hogwarts volvía a comprender lo importante de encontrar a sus hermanos lo más pronto posible, porque todas las escaleras se alineaban a su paso para hacer el recorrido lo más corto posible.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de varios minutos, por fin llego al aula de pociones…..y estuvo a punto de soltar el aire contenido cuando vio que de la puerta salió un hilito de humo de color morado oscuro, lo cual no era bueno….solo las peores y mas venenosas pociones generaban ese tipo de humo. Elizabeth se acerco rápidamente al salón de pociones y abrió de golpe ambas puertas del aula; tras lo cual entro sin importarle que estuviera interrumpiendo la clase. Una vez adentro, no le tomo mucho tiempo en ver porque había tenido un mal presentimiento…..al parecer alguien había hecho estallar varios calderos y no solo eso, sino que lo más seguro es que estuvieran mal hechas las pociones ya que ningún residuo de las pociones era una poción cicatrizante. Elizabeth inspecciono desde su posición los residuos de los calderos, y tras unos segundos su cara perdió el poco color que tenia al comprender que poción se había formado de la mezcla…tenía que sacar a todos del salón de manera urgente.<p>

"Srita. Dumbledore, ¿se puede saber que hace interrumpiendo mi clase?"- dijo el profesor Slughon de manera altanera.

"Profesor tiene que sacar a todo del salón, ahora"- dijo Elizabeth de manera seria al mismo tiempo que buscaba con la mirada a sus hermanos pero no los encontraba.

"¿De qué demonios está hablando, Srita. Dumbledore?"- pregunto el profesor con cierto enojo.

"Qué demonios espera, una invitación por escrito y toda pomposa….saque a todos de aquí ahora"-dijo Elizabeth marcando cada una de sus palabras.

"¿Quién se cree que es para….."-empezó a decir el profesor indignado pero Elizabeth no tenía tiempo para lidiar con él, por lo que el mando un hechizo silenciador y lo mando fuera del salón con un expelliamus…..lo cual atrajo la atención de varios alumnos.

"TODOS FUERA DEL SALON…..AHORA…."-dijo Elizabeth en voz alta pero nadie movía un solo musculo provocando que Liz se preguntara el grado de idiotez de la raza humana- "…NO ME HAGAN REPETIR LA ORDEN"- dijo con voz de seda provocando que todos salieran rápidamente del salón.

* * *

><p>Una vez que todos salieron, Elizabeth se coloco frente a las puertas del aula de pociones y empezó a recitar un cantico antiguo para sellar el salón y evitar que cualquier residuo de la poción saliera del aula. Después se giro para encarar a la clase, vio que algunos alumnos tenia la ropa con gotas de la poción y que nadie hacia nada para quitarla.<p>

"Srita. Dumbledore….. ¿Cómo se atreve a…"- empezó el profesor con enojo.

"Silencio…..no tengo tiempo para lidiar con su estupidez"-dijo Elizabeth de manera fría.

Elizabeth se acerco a donde se encontraba Lily Evans, quien tenía toda la parte de enfrente de la falda cubierta con diferentes residuos de la poción. Se paro frente a ella y se quito su capa, la cual le tendió después a Lily.

"Sostenla frente a tu cuerpo pero no dejes que toque tu ropa"- dijo Liz de manera seria.

Lily siguió las instrucciones de Elizabeth. Ella al ver que Lily había obedecido saco una daga de una de sus botas y ante la sorpresa de varios rasgó la falda de Lily, quien instintivamente se cubrió con la capa de Liz.

"Escuchen….cualquiera que tenga poción sobre su ropa, quítensela en este momento…."- dijo Liz de manera seria, tras lo cual varios alumnos empezaron a quitarse la ropa manchada- "…bien, verifiquen que la poción no haya llegado a su piel"

"¿Quién se cree que es para dar órdenes?"-dijo el profesor furioso, al parecer alguien había contrarresta su hechizo silenciador.

"Silencio….en lugar de decir sandeces verifique que no falte ningún alumno"- dijo Liz rogando que James y Remus hubieran salido antes de la explosión.

"Y UN CUERNO QUE LO VOY A HACER, QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREE…"- grito el profesor de sus casillas.

"MAS LE VALE QUE LO HAGA Y NO ME CULME LA PACIENCIA…AL FIN Y AL CABO, YO SI ESTOY HACIENDO ALGO PARA CONTROLAR LA SITUACION"- dijo Liz tratando de controlarse, ya que se estaba muriendo de la preocupación al no poder localizar a sus hermanos.

"¿SITUACION? ¿A QUE SITUACION SE REFIERE?"

"AL HECHO QUE USTED ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE ESTUPIDO PARA NO DARSE CUENTA QUE LOS RESIDUOS GENERADOS POR LA EXPLOTACION DE LOS CALDEROS, GENERARON UNA NUEVA POCION"- dijo como si fuera algo básico que cualquiera debería saber, y era cierto…claro, si eras un maestro en pociones.

"¿UNA NUEVA POCION? SI CLARO…..SI ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LISTA, ILUMINENOS"- dijo el profesor con burla.

"Y SE HACE LLAMAR MAESTRO DE POCIONES…..LA POCION QUE SE GENERO ES LA MUERTE DE LOS DIOSES"- dijo Elizabeth provocando que se desatara una conmoción y salieran varios jaleos de sorpresa y miedo.

"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"- pregunto el profesor Dumbledore que estaba llegando al lugar junto con Poppy y McGonagall.

"Nada, Dumbledore…..solo su nieta con locas ideas"- dijo el profesor de manera nerviosa.

"¿Locas ideas?...Joder, y te haces llamar una inminencia en pociones"- dijo Liz con voz de seda.

"Eleanor"-dijo Dumbledore en forma de reprimenda.

"Soy una inminencia en pociones"- dijo el profesor con total seguridad.

"Siiii…..entonces dime ¿Cuál es el nombre de la poción que genera humo morado oscuro cuando explota, su consistencia en viscosa, es de color plateada y huele a una mezcla entre acido y metano?"- dijo Elizabeth con desafío.

"Imposible…..has confundido alguna de las características"- dijo el profesor con miedo.

"Y un demonio…..la maldita poción que hay en el salón en la Muerte de los Dioses….."-dijo Liz viendo fijamente a los profesores, tras lo cual empezó a girar sobre su propio eje buscando a alguien- "¿Dónde cojones esta James y Remus?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia... por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...(miren que no es obligatorio pero de verdad se agradece) y saber si continuo o no con la saga, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicación.

Otra cosita, creo que debido a mi falta de inspiracion de las ultimas semanas...solo subire un capitulo por semana y lo mas seguro es que suba los capitulos los sabados o los domingos...

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


	18. Miniarcangeles

****Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling...y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XVII: "Mini-arcángeles"<strong>

_28 de noviembre de 1985_

_Aula de Pociones, Hogwarts_

_10:40 hrs_

"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"- pregunto el profesor Dumbledore que estaba llegando al lugar junto con Poppy y McGonagall.

"Nada, Dumbledore…..solo su nieta con locas ideas"- dijo el profesor de manera nerviosa.

"¿Locas ideas?...Joder, y te haces llamar una inminencia en pociones"- dijo Liz con voz de seda.

"Eleanor"-dijo Dumbledore en forma de reprimenda.

"Soy una inminencia en pociones"- dijo el profesor con total seguridad.

"Siiii…..entonces dime ¿Cuál es el nombre de la poción que genera humo morado oscuro cuando explota, su consistencia en viscosa, es de color plateada y huele a una mezcla entre ácido y metano?"- dijo Elizabeth con desafío, y sin hacer el menor caso del regaño de Dumbledore.

"Imposible…..has confundido alguna de las características"- dijo el profesor con miedo.

"Y un demonio…..la maldita poción que hay en el salón en la Muerte de los Dioses….."-dijo Liz viendo fijamente a los profesores, tras lo cual empezó a girar sobre su propio eje buscando a alguien- "¿Dónde cojones esta James y Remus?"

"Liz, ¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto Poppy al ver que Elizabeth cada vez estaba más ansiosa y no dejaba de dar vueltas en círculos como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

"No encuentro a mis hermanos"- dijo Liz de manera inconsciente, sacando varios jaleos de sorpresa y desconcierto, ya que hasta donde se sabía ella era hija única.

"¿Cómo que no los encuentras?"- pregunto Poppy sin hacer casos de las miradas de sorpresa de todos.

"Si, se suponen que tienen clases con el idiota de Slughorn pero no los veo por ningún lado…y eso le tienes que incluir que tengo un mal presentimiento"- dijo Elizabeth con cierto tinte de preocupación en la voz y sin dejar de buscar por todos lados a sus hermanos.

"Pero… Liz eso no…."-empezó a tratar de calmar Poppy a Elizabeth pero fue interrumpida en su intento.

"Arrrggg….me rindo. Profesor ¿Dónde está la lista que solicite?"- dijo Elizabeth con cierto tono de autoridad girando completamente para quedar frente a los profesores que no se habían movido de su lugar.

"Jovencita, está muy equivocada si piensa que voy a seguir sus indicaciones"- dijo el profesor Slughorn con cierta arrogancia.

Ante la contestación del profesor, Elizabeth entrecerró sus ojos y le mando una mirada tan envenenada que las personas que lograr ver la mirada inconscientemente retrocedieron. Además, inconscientemente había dejado salir un poco de su aura mágica, lo cual la hacía ver impresionante, imponente y con un ligero toque de peligro, que no paso desapercibido para nadie logrando que se alegaran aun mas de ella.

"¿Disculpe?"- dijo Elizabeth con un tono tan helado que muchos juraron que habían sentido una corriente de aire helado pasar por los pasillos, lo cual era técnicamente imposible ya que estaban bajo tierra.

"Yo…yo…como esssscucho, yo nooooo voy aaa seguir sus indicaciones"- dijo el profesor tratando de aparentar firmeza cuando sentía un miedo instintivo al ver la figura imponente de Elizabeth que tenía delante de él.

"Arrrggg, más le vale que lo haga…..créame no quiere despertar mi enojo"- dijo Elizabeth con una voz suave y de seda que a más de uno logro asustar. Además de que sus ojos empezaron a cambiar de color y tener un brillo más peligroso frente a los ojos de los profesores.

"Srita. Dumbledore, ¿Por qué no respiramos profundamente y nos tranquilizamos un poco?"- dijo la profesora McGonagall tratando de bajar los humos.

"Por supuesto profesora, después de que este 'profesor' me entregue la lista que solicité"- dijo Elizabeth con el mismo tono de voz de seda y logrando que la palabra profesor sonora como un insulto cuando la dirigió a Slughron.

"Eleanor…..sugiero que…."-empezó a decir Dumbledore con un tono de voz que no admitía replicas y con el cual muchos constataron porque era considerado un poderoso mago.

"Eleanor nada, quiero la lista ahora Dumbledore"-dijo Elizabeth con el mismo tono de voz que Dumbledore y sacando varios jaleos de sorpresa por el abierto desafío hacia a quien muchos consideraban uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia actual, además de que era su abuelo, por lo tanto cabeza de su familia a quien debería obedecer sin replicar.

"Creo que estas utilizando el camino incorrecto de negociaciones, Eleanor"- contesto Dumbledore con enojo en la voz y dejando salir su propia aura mágica, la cual impresiono a todos los presentes con excepción de Elizabeth y Poppy (ella había visto de primera mano las auras de Liz, Remus y James, por lo que no se asustaba tan fácil).

"Oh no, quienes se están equivocando son ustedes…..puedes estar seguro de ello"- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y sin dar muestras de estar asustada por la figura de Dumbledore.

"No lo creo"- dijo Dumbledore con el mismo tono de voz, aunque interiormente estaba sorprendido por la falta de miedo en Liz y el completo abierto desafío que marcaba ella.

"Jajaja, es sorprendente que me estés desafiando cuando sabes parcialmente de lo que soy capaz"- dijo Elizabeth con cierta alegría oscura en la voz, la cual saco varios jaleos de sorpresa y hasta de miedo de los alumnos.

"No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando"- dijo Dumbledore con desconcierto, preguntándose de que estaba hablando esa pobre niña.

"¿Seguro? Uno pensaría que el día que conocieras a un sangre pura, haría ese día totalmente diferente al resto de los días….tu sabes con toda la cortina de misterio que los rodea y todo eso"- dijo Elizabeth con cierta diversión y una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios.

"Yo no conozco a ningún sangre pura"- dijo Dumbledore con resolución, aunque eso no era del todo cierto.

"Es triste escuchar eso…. Cuando le diga a tío Shion se sentirá muy decepcionado de no haber causado ningún impresión en ti, sabes le encanta causar sensación en su primera impresión"- dijo Elizabeth con fingida tristeza pero sin apartar los mirada de la cara de Dumbledore, lo cual empezaron a desfilar varias emociones hasta llegar a la completa incredulidad.

"¿Tu…tu…."- empezó a decir Dumbledore totalmente en shock e incredulidad.

"Yo…yo…."-empezó a decir Elizabeth con diversión pero al mismo tiempo como si quisiera ayudar a que el pobre hombre completara la idea que trataba de comunicar.

"¿Tu eres la sobrina de Shion? ¿Tú eres esa pequeña niña que lo acompaño en esa ocasión?"- dijo Dumbledore con total incredulidad ante lo descubierto…ella no podía ser esa pequeña niña que había desafiado a todo el mundo por proteger a Remus Lupin.

"Vaya, vaya después de todo no nos ha olvidado….ahora bien, ya que sabe de que soy capaz por mi familia. Por lo que, usted decide o me ayuda con su profesor antes de que me desespere, o simplemente tomo la situación totalmente bajo mi control….. y créame el método que más me gusta en estas situaciones, no le gustará"- dijo Elizabeth con un cierto brillo en la mirada, una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, el cuerpo totalmente erguido y un todo de voz que dejaba claro que estaba acostumbrada a que sus ordenes se siguieran a cabo, al pie de la letra y sin ningún cuestionamiento alguno.

"Slughorn, la lista que solicito Eleanor"- dijo Dumbledore en tono de orden y sin despegar la vista de Elizabeth.

"Dumbledore, no creo que…"- dijo Slughorn con pomposidad y relajadamente creyendo que ambos estaban jugando.

"Ahora"- dijo Dumbledore en un tono más fuerte, que hizo a algunas personas saltar ligeramente sobre sus lugares de la impresión.

"Pero Dumbledore no estás hablando en serio"- dijo Slughorn con nerviosismo, provocando que Elizabeth lo mirada fijamente y levantara una de sus cejas en forma inquisitiva.

"Créeme Horacio, estoy hablando muy en serio….además como ella ha dicho, no quieres provocar su enojo"- dijo Dumbledore con tono serio.

Ante el tono serio con el que hablo Dumbledore, el profesor de pociones se puso a elaborar la lista que había solicitado previamente Elizabeth a regañadientes. Dumbledore, al ver que Slughorn había empezado a elaborar la lista dejo salir al aire que tenia contenido en los pulmones sin haberse dado cuenta. Por el otro lado, Elizabeth fijo su mirada en Slughorn por unos segundos como si quisiera comprobar que realmente estuviera realizando la lista….después giro su cabeza para ver fijamente a Dumbledore por unos segundos antes de soltar el aire contenido.

"Bien, ya que estamos haciendo algo para arreglar esto…..me retiro por unos minutos. Cuando regrese quiero la lista hecha, profesor"- dijo Elizabeth antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar entre los alumnos rumbo al fondo del pasillo sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos después, Elizabeth se encontraba dentro de un aula vacía y por la capa de polvo que se veía en los muebles, se podía decir sin lugar a dudas que era un aula en desuso…pero Elizabeth no le estaba prestando atención a este hecho sino que estaba tratando de controlarse para no explotar y para enfriar lo suficiente su cabeza y mente para buscar una solución a toda esta situación. Por lo que se encontraba apoyada en la puerta del aula con las manos detrás de su cuerpo y sobre la puerta….y con la mirada fija en el suelo, buscando la solución a sus presentes problemas.<p>

"Bien…..estamos hablado de La Muerte de los Dioses…..muy bien, la poción en si fue hecha para matar lenta y dolorosamente a los Sangre Puras pero puede matar a cualquier mago lo suficientemente poderoso…aunque claro los Sangre Puras somos 'mas alérgicos' a la poción… que mas sabemos de la poción…. Piensa, Liz piensa… se puede ingerir a través de sus vapores, lo cuales no son tan peligrosos …. O a través de ingerirla directamente…..aaaa y también si la tocas, la piel la absorbe y la ingresa a tu sistema… ok ok ya sabemos para sirve, ahora ¿Cómo la puedo contrarrestar?...empecemos con lo más fácil, para evitar inhalarla podemos usar una de las mascaras especiales que tenemos o uno de los antifaces con algún encantamiento mascara….. ahora para evitar ingerirla, simplemente no la bebo…. Ahora lo difícil como entrar a un salón lleno de la poción y evitar que mi piel haga contrato con ella a pesar de tocarla….. la solución mas fácil seria con ropa pero la poción la traspasa…así que ¿Qué material sería ideal para este asunto?...piensa, piensa….. vale, la ropa más resistente es la hecha con piel de dragón, no todas las pieles son iguales… así que ¿Qué tipo de piel de dragón ocupo?... no puede ser cualquiera, tiene que ser una que soporte altas temperaturas, que el acido no genere el efecto corrosivo en ella, que tenga las propiedades de cualquier piel de dragón….vale con todas estas características, solo queda la piel del dragón….. mierda, solo queda la piel del dragón de las tinieblas….si algún vez llegue a pensar que olvidarían mi reputación de hechicera oscura, estaba muy equivocada…..ahora se los voy a confirmar en sus caras…..arrrrggg…bueno que hay que hacerle…. Tiny, Tiny"- dijo Elizabeth pensando en voz alta.

"La joven ama llamó"- dijo la pequeña elfa domestica apareciendo frente a Elizabeth.

"Si, Tiny….. podrías traer mi baúl negro que se encuentra en mi cuarto de la mansión, por favor"- dijo Elizabeth con voz calma.

"¿El baúl negro? ¿el que nunca deja que nadie toque?"- pregunto Tiny con cierto nerviosismo.

"Si Tiny, ese baúl negro"- dijo Liz con cansancio.

"Bien, Tiny traerá el baúl negro a la joven ama"- dijo Tiny haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo.

"Espero no arrepentirme"- dijo Elizabeth en voz alta.

* * *

><p>Hacia quince minutos que Elizabeth se había ido y no se veían luces de ella. Dumbledore se estaba empezando a preocupar, ya que si era cierto que ella era la sobrina de Shion…..bueno no quería pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo dentro del aula de pociones. Por el otro lado, Slughorn estaba cada vez más contento ya que eso quería decir que ella no tenía razón y todo fue una loca idea de esa jovencita, y estaba a punto de aclararle el punto a Dumbledore cuando se empezaron a escuchar unas pisadas.<p>

Frente a ellos se encontraba, una joven mujer que iba vestida con unos pantalones negros ajustados, botas altas de tacón y un corset estilo halter….además llevaba una chamara colgando de unos de sus brazos.….todo era de color negro pero la tela era un tanto rara, ya que parecía que tuviera escamas pero eso era imposible… ni siquiera la ropa hecha de piel de dragón tenia ese efecto, aunque según los expertos solo la piel del dragón de las tinieblas tenía ese aspecto pero nadie ha sido tan loco como para hacer un traje de ese tipo de piel que era muy peligrosa y costosa de conseguir.

Cuando la joven se acerco mas al grupo reunido frente al aula de pociones, todos se pudieron dar cuenta que se trataba de Elizabeth y que además llevaba varias armas a la vista colocadas en sus piernas y cadera.

"Y bien caballeros, ¿Dónde está mi lista?"- dijo Elizabeth con una mezcla de diversión, autoridad y algo que no pudieron identificar.

"La lista ya esta, Srita. Dumbledore…faltan siete alumnos"- dijo la profesora McGonagall antes que cualquiera pudiera responder a la pregunta de Elizabeth.

"De hecho faltan seis, la séptima alumna se encuentra en la enfermería"- dijo Poppy con voz calma.

"Bien, entonces debemos asumir que los seis alumnos faltantes se encuentran aun en el aula de pociones, por lo que es de vital importancia sacarlos antes de la poción les afecte mas de los necesario"- dijo Elizabeth tono serio y un tanto frio, no dejando traslucir ningún sentimiento ni por la voz ni por su expresión corporal o facial.

"Liz…."- dijo Poppy con cierta preocupación y miedo….ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Liz con la noticia.

"¿Si, Poppy?"- pregunto Liz con desconcierto por el tono de miedo que detecto en la voz de Poppy.

"Entre los seis alumnos se encuentran James y Remus"- dijo Poppy con toda la delicadeza que fue posible pero aun así logro que la noticia impactara en la mente de Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Al escuchar la declaración de Poppy, la mente de Liz se encontraba en shock…después de todo una cosa es sospechar que posiblemente tus hermanos se encontraran en una situación de peligro mortal y otra muy diferente que te confirmaran la sospecha. Elizabeth estaba consciente de que todo el mundo espera una reacción de parte de ella, pero tras unos segundos en los cuales parpadeos rápidamente y cerro sus puños fuertemente, soltó el aire contenido y fijo su mirada en Dumbledore.<p>

"¿Quiénes mas faltan?"- pregunto Elizabeth con voz seria y fría, ante la completa sorpresa de todo el mundo, ya que le acaban de avisar que sus mejores amigos se encontraban en el aula (la cual se encontraban bañada en la poción de la Muerte de los Dioses) y ella solamente había apretado los puños por unos segundos tras los cuales había tomado de nuevo su actitud fría y distante.

"Liz, creo que no me escuchaste pero….."- empezó a decir Poppy con voz calma y como si quiera hacer comprender algo a un niño pequeño.

"Te escuche perfectamente la primera vez, Poppy… ahora ¿Quiénes son los otros alumnos que faltan?"- dijo Elizabeth con el mismo todo de voz frio y distante….y viendo fijamente a los profesores a la espera de una respuesta, quienes tenían una expresión de completa sorpresa en sus rostros con excepción de Dumbledore quien la veía fijamente.

"Alice Yaxley, Frank Lombottom, Marie Combs, Susan Wilson"- dijo Dumbledore con la voz calmada y seria…y sin apartar la mirada de Elizabeth quien se la devolvía sin vacilar.

"Bien…entonces son cinco Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw….vale…..James y Remus saben qué hacer en estas situaciones solo espero que sigan conscientes…..el resto son civiles sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento, lo cual dificulta la situación pero nada que no se pueda controlar"- empezó Elizabeth a pensar en voz alta mientras paseaba de un lado a otro frente a los profesores, con los brazos cruzados y la mano derecha sobre su barbilla, y la mirada hacia el techo.

"Eleanor Elizabeth ¿Qué piensas hacer?"- dijo una Poppy muy alterada con las manos sobre la cadera.

"Nada…bueno nada demasiado peligroso…creo"- dijo Elizabeth con total calma sin parar sus andar o cambiar su posición.

"Elizabeth… ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?"- dijo Poppy sin cambiar y posición y marcando cada una de sus palabras.

"Mmmmmm, si definitivamente es la mejor opción"- dijo Elizabeth sin hacer caso a Poppy y viendo fijamente la puerta de entrada al aula de pociones.

"Elizabeth….."- dijo Poppy con un tono tan serio que varios saltaron sobre sus lugares con miedo ya que sabían que era el tono previo a su enojo, y nunca…nunca se debía hacer enojar a la enfermera de Hogwarts si no querías sufrir las consecuencias.

"Poppy… ¿si te doy a guardar algo, me lo cuidarías?"- pregunto Elizabeth en tono calmo sin quitar la mirada de la entrada del aula de pociones y mientras se ponía su chamara y se subía el zipper hasta arriba, además de ponerse unos guantes.

"Si ¿Por qué?"- pregunto Poppy en tono más calmada y totalmente desconcertada.

"No, por nada…. ¿entonces me puedes cuidar este joyero, por favor?"- dijo Elizabeth sacando un pequeño joyero de una de las bolsas de chaqueta y entregándoselo a Poppy.

Poppy recibió el joyero dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva a Elizabeth, tras la cual centro su mirada en el joyero que esta fina, elegante y exquisitamente tallado. Además tenía varias piedras preciosas incrustadas en diferentes lugares.

"Elizabeth ¿Qué hay dentro del joyero?"- pregunto Poppy con curiosidad y sin apartar la mirada de él.

"Mi testamento y cartas de despedida"- dijo Elizabeth de manera seria y con calma ante el completo shock de todos, antes de ingresar al aula de pociones sin que nadie pudiera detenerla.

* * *

><p>Vale, acabo de dejar toda conmoción detrás…Jajajaja…. Acabo de cumplir con mi meta del día…ahora a rescatar a nuestros queridos leones y nuestra querida águila antes de que nuestra amada poción los mate…..vaya solo será un paseo por el campo, pan comido…..jajajajaja….vaya, el salón ha quedado hecho un desastre pero que hay que hacerle…..eran los pensamientos de Elizabeth tras haber entrado al aula de pociones.<p>

Elizabeth se encontraba dentro del aula de pociones, la cual era un completo caos…podía escuchar los gritos de Poppy exigiéndole que regresara al pasillo, también podía escuchar como los profesores habían empezado a reaccionar después de la contestación de Elizabeth…pero nada de eso importaba, lo primordial era salvar a los inocentes y a su familia de los efectos de la poción.

Liz dio una rápida barrida con la vista al aula en busca de los alumnos o algo peligroso que tuviera que esquivar en su camino, tras lo cual se coloco un antifaz negro que tenía un hechizo burbuja avanzado (es decir que parecía que no tenía nada pero el hechizo filtraba el aire que respiraba Liz) por lo que no se tenía que preocupar por respirar el humo de la poción.

Poco a poco, Liz se fue introduciendo al salón cuidando de no tocar la poción por ninguna parte de su cuerpo y de no tropezar con las cosas dejadas por los alumnos, teniendo que hacer una par de volteretas debes en cuando. Después de unos segundos llego al pasillo que se formaba entre las dos columnas de mesas, en donde trabajaban los alumnos….se coloco a la altura de la primera fila y con cuidado reviso que no hubiera ninguno de los alumnos que estaba buscando ahí…..pero ahí no había nadie, por lo que cuidado avanzo a la siguiente fila que también estaba vacía…..cuando llego a la tercera fila y no encontró a nadie, se empezó a preocupar…. ¿Dónde demonios estaban los alumnos?...y no fue hasta la cuarta fila, de su lado izquierdo hasta el fondo que vio a una de las alumnas.

Al acercarse se dio cuenta que la alumna se encontraba inconsciente y que era una águila… porque ella tenía que ser Marie Combs, ya que hasta donde sabia Wilson y Yaxley eran las compañeras de habitación de Evans…..así que ella debía ser Marie Combs. Trato de levantarla sin que el cuerpo de ninguna de las dos tocara la poción, sin poder lograrlo…. Por lo que decidió colocar un ligero hechizo de peso pluma en su cuerpo y dejar salir un poco parte de sus herencias para poder utilizar su fuerza y poder levantar a Combs… tras el segundo intento, logro levantar a Combs entre sus brazos y empezó a avanzar a la salida del aula. El camino de regreso fue más largo, ya que no podía hacer volteretas para evitar las zonas con poción sino que tenía que buscar la forma de evadirlas…por lo que después de cinco minutos se encontraba cruzando la entrada del aula con Combs en brazos…. _Perfecto, una menos faltan cinco_….fue en pensamiento de Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Hacia cerca de diez minutos que Elizabeth había entrado al aula de pociones después de entregarle su testamento y cartas de despedida….arrrggg aun no podía creer que los entregara tan campantemente. Pero ahora ella se encontraba muerta de la preocupación, paseando de un lado a otro sin poder evitarlo…. Si no regresaba dentro de los próximos cinco minutos, ella iba a buscar la forma de entrar al aula de pociones y la Muerte de los Dioses seria de menor de los problemas de Liz. Me encontraba en medio de estos pensamientos cuando escucho un jaleo de sorpresa generalizado y al girar la vista a la entrada de pociones vi a Elizabeth saliendo de ella con una de las alumnas en brazos.<p>

* * *

><p>"Srita. Dumbledore…. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando entro de esa manera al aula de pociones?"- dijo McGonagall de manera preocupada mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Elizabeth.<p>

"Ahora no, profesora…."- dijo Elizabeth viendo durante unos segundos a la profesoras, tras los cuales voltear su mirada hacia Poppy- "…..sus signos vitales son estables, no ingirió la poción oral o cutáneamente…no he revisados sus vías respiratorias, se encuentra inconsciente por causas desconocidas, aunque hay un posible traumatismo en el cráneo que lo pudo ocasionar"

Durante unos segundos hubo un silencioso intercambio con la mirada entre Elizabeth y Poppy, del cual todos fueron conscientes pero nadie dijo nada, por una extraña razón nadie quería interrumpir ese intercambio.

"Déjala cerca de las ventanas, Eleanor"- dijo Poppy con voz calma pero un tanto fría sin dejar de ver fijamente a Elizabeth, quien siguió la instrucción dada.

"Bien, aquí esta"- dijo Liz una vez que coloco con cuidado a la alumna junta a la ventana.

* * *

><p>Poppy se acerco junto con la McGonagall y los profesores a donde se encontraban la alumna…Elizabeth empezó a avanzar de nuevo a la puerta del aula de pociones ante la atenta mirada del alumnado, pero por una extraña razón ninguno podía decir nada para detenerla o por sobre aviso a los profesores de sus intenciones. Elizabeth se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta cuando fue interrumpida por una voz.<p>

"No olvides tu promesa, Elizabeth"- dijo Poppy sin quitar la vista de Combs ni dejar de checar su estado de salud.

"Nunca Poppy….me tendrás frente a ti con el último aliento de vida en mis labios para que me puedas regresar a la vida"- dijo Elizabeth tranquilamente sin voltear hacia atrás antes de entrar de nuevo al aula de pociones.

* * *

><p>Veinte minutos después, Elizabeth había salido dos veces más del aula de pociones con Susan Wilson en la segunda ocasión, y con Frank Lombottom y Alice Yaxley en la tercera….ahora se encontraba entrando por cuarta vez en busca de sus hermanos que aun no había visto, y solo faltaba de buscar en la parte de atrás del aula.<p>

Elizabeth se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa ya había buscando por todo el lado izquierdo del aula y no se encontraban sus hermanos ahí,….es que no podrían haber desaparecido….simplemente no pueden desaparecer…. _Elizabeth, contrólate. Los vas a encontrar, solo contrólate…_…de repente se escucho un grito agudo de su lado derecho y Liz giro su vista a ese lado, pero por la cantidad de humo que había no podía ver nada. Elizabeth se acerco lentamente y teniendo cuidado de no tocar la poción…..cuando llego al fondo no vio nada más que unas túnicas en el suelo….. _Merlín, esas eran las túnicas de James y Remus, y ellos no se veían por ningún lado…Ellos no pudieron haber desaparecido, vamos Elizabeth céntrate y enfócate en encontrar a tus hermanos. _Elizabeth se acerco aun mas a donde se encontraban las túnicas con el corazón en un hilo cuando las túnicas se movieron ligeramente. Elizabeth se arrodillo junto a ellas y las movió con cuidados para ver que había ocasionado que se movieran. Después de unos segundos, Elizabeth se encontraba en shock…..simplemente esto no podía ser real, frente a ella no se podía encontrar eso….. ¿Qué había hecho en sus vidas pasadas?...de la nada se escucho una pequeña explosión que trajo de regreso a la realidad a Elizabeth, quien giro su mirada al lugar donde había provenido la explosión tras lo cual regreso su mirada a donde se encontraban las túnicas pensando cómo iba a sacarlos de ahí sin que se hicieran más daño.

Frente a ella se encontraban James y Remus….solo que no eran los James y Remus con los que había desayunado esta mañana sino que eran un James y un Remus más pequeños….frente a ella se encontraba un James bebe y un Remus de dos años.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia... por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...(miren que no es obligatorio pero de verdad se agradece) y saber si continuo o no con la saga, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicación.

Otra cosita, creo que debido a mi falta de inspiracion de las ultimas semanas...solo subire un capitulo por semana y lo mas seguro es que suba los capitulos los sabados o los domingos...

lo se... dije que un capitulo por semana pero he estado super ocupada...ademas se me fue mi musa y no me llegada ninguna inspiracion...lo siento! pero espero que les guste el capitulo.

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


	19. Buscando una cura

****Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling...y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XVIII: "Buscando una cura"<strong>

_30 de noviembre de 1985_

_Enfermería, Hogwarts_

_12:00 hrs_

Elizabeth se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en un lugar donde su cama se encontraba muy cómoda y además se encontraba debajo de varias cobijas, cuando su cuerpo y su mente se empezaron a despertar….sin embargo, Elizabeth no estaba de acuerdo con esa orden por lo que trato de volver a quedarse dormida, después de todo su cuerpo aun se encontraba cansado…..realmente cansado, sentía como si un hipogrifo se hubiera pasado encima o mejor aun como si una gran esfinge se hubiera sentado sobre ella durante un largo rato…definitivamente tenía el cuerpo completamente apaleado pero no recordaba cómo había terminado así, ya que una no amanece con el cuerpo apaleado sin ninguna razón…..sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo anterior algo en su mente le decía que era importante levantarse de su cama y verificar que todo estuviera en orden…pero realmente ella no se quería levantar. Mas no podía volver a quedarse dormida….simplemente daba vueltas sobre la cama sin conciliar el sueño, tratando de mil maneras de volver a quedarse dormida, ya que tenía el presentimiento que hoy sería uno de esos días donde todo te arrepientes de levantarte de la cama debido a todas las cosas malas que te suceden durante el día. Estuvo así por cerca de 15 minutos hasta que harta de no poder conciliar el sueño se levanto y fue al baño a arreglarse para ir al Gran Comedor y esperar a que sirviera de comer, que por la luz del sol que entraba a la enfermería debería ser pronto, y ver como se encontraban James y Remus.

Mientras se arreglaba, Elizabeth empezó a recordar lo que paso por la mañana antes de levantarse en la enfermería…..lo último que recordaba era haber entregado algo que tenía en brazos a Ángelo antes de que todo se volviera negro…..también recordaba haber sufrido mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo, principalmente la espalda, aunque aun no recordaba como se había lastimado la espalda…pero aun quedaba la gran duda de qué demonios había pasado para que ella terminara en la enfermería con el cuerpo adolorido y sin ninguna señal de Poppy, James, Remus o Ángelo.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth se encontraba en la regadera debajo de chorro a presión de agua caliente para relajar sus músculos…se encontraba con una mano apoyada en la pared frente a ella, con la cabeza hacia abajo dejando caer todo el chorro de agua sobre los hombros, y con los ojos cerrados cuando de la nada empezaron a regresar a su mente imágenes de los sucedido….se encontraba en la clase de McGonagall escuchando a medias la clase mientras recordaba lo sucedido con Masen unos días antes cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho….estaba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts dirigiéndose a las mazmorras de manera apresurada…discutía con el profesor Slughorn referente a una poción….tenía un mal presentimiento sobre sus hermanos y tenía una urgente necesidad de verificar que se encontraran bien…..entraba al aula de pociones y veía con miedo que estaba cubierta de la Muerte de los Dioses….ordenaba a todos que salieran del salón…..se encontraba en el pasillo fuera del aula caminando hacia un grupo de alumnos y los profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn y Poppy…se encontraba en un aula vacía pensando en voz alta…..se encontraba dentro del aula de pociones intentando sacar a Alice Yaxley que esta inconsciente y a Frank Lombottom que hacia grandes esfuerzo para caminar y evitar apoyarse en ella…se encontraba fuera del aula de pociones con una alumna en brazos con la fija mirada de todos en ella…..se encontraba en el umbral del aula de pociones cuando Poppy le dice que no olvide su promesa y como ella le contesta que nunca la olvidaría…estaba dentro del aula de pociones de nuevo con miedo porque no encontraba a sus hermanos….frente a ella se encontraban unas túnicas en el suelo que pertenecían a sus hermanos pero en ningún lado se veían ellos…ella se encontraba con algo en brazos intentando salir del aula de pociones cuando sintió que algo caía sobre su espalda…frente a ellas se encontraban las versiones miniaturas de sus hermanos…ella fuera del aula de pociones entregándole su preciada carga a Ángelo….frente a ellas se encontraban un Remus con un año y un James bebé.<p>

"Oh….por todos los demonios! Esto no puede ser cierto…..arrrgggg ¿por qué todo a mi?...relájate Elizabeth, lo primero es verificar que no es una alucinación de tu mente"- pensó en voz alta Elizabeth mientras empezaba a salir de la regadera para vestirse y averiguar qué había pasado en el aula de pociones.

* * *

><p><em>30 de noviembre de 1985<em>

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_12:00 hrs_

Una vez que Elizabeth había sacado del aula de pociones a las versiones pequeñas de sus hermanos, todo se había convertido en caos….Poppy y él, seguidos de los profesores, habían tomado rápidamente a James y Remus para examinarlos y revisar que la poción no los había afectado…habían empezado a examinarlos cuando unos jaleos de sorpresa y unos siseos de dolor le llamaron la atención, y cuál fue su sorpresa a ver a su ahijada en el suelo encogiéndose de dolor…aunque su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, al acercarse, ver que parte de la espalda la tenia cubierta con la poción de la Muerte de los Dioses y que parte de la poción ya había ingresado a sus sistema….había hecho los posible para quitar el exceso de la poción pero no había hecho gran diferencia ya que poción ya estaba en el sistema de Liz…recordaba que la había tomado en brazos y darse cuenta que solo era una niña que no podía morir de esa manera sin haber vivido la vida…recordaba haber gritado algo a Poppy e irse corriendo a la enfermería con Liz en brazos….también recordaba las angustiosas horas que había vivido tratando de evitar que el Ángel de la Muerte se llevara a Liz, y no había sido hasta esta mañana que Liz había salido de ese estado entre la vida y muerte.

Ahora se encontraba en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts tratando de mediar la situación entre los Potter, los Lupin y el personal docente de Hogwarts. Los Sres. Potter y Lupin habían sido informados del accidente inmediatamente después de terminar de revisar a James y Remus, quienes esperaron la llegada de sus padres, junto con Dumbledore y McGonagall en la enfermería. Una vez que llegaron los Potter y Lupin, Dumbledore y McGonagall se habían encargado de explicarles la situación mientras Poppy y él se encargaban de estabilizar a Liz….tras lo cual, ambas parejas aceptaron quedarse en Hogwarts para la mayor seguridad de sus hijos y en espera de ver si el personal docente podrían sacar a la luz que había ocasionado la transformación de sus hijos.

Sin embargo, los Potter se habían cansado de esperar y se querían llevar a James para que fuera revisado por unos especialistas conocidos por ellos…..lo cual era muy peligroso, de alguna manera varias células de Ethelred se habían enterado del accidente de los chicos y del estado vulnerable en que se encontraban ahora…..además de los antiguos enemigos de sus familias, que también se había enterado…..aun se preguntaba cómo era posible que se enteraran tan rápido…..así que tenía que evitar que sacaran de Hogwarts a James o Remus para poder protegerlos.

"Muy bien damas y caballeros…..creo que lo más sensato sería tranquilizarnos y ver cuál sería el mejor panorama para estos niños"- dijo Ángelo acercándose al grupo formado por los Potter, los Lupin, Poppy, Dumbledore y McGonagall.

"Es exactamente lo que estamos pensando, Agente"-dijo la Sra. Potter con cierto enojo.

"Mi bella señora, nadie está diciendo lo contrario…..solo considero que lo más prudente seria que ambos niños se quedaran en Hogwarts"- dijo Ángelo con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Y exactamente ¿por qué es mejor que se queden en Hogwarts?"- dijo Dorothea Potter con un tono de voz ligeramente frio.

Ángelo solamente sonrió con su sonrisa más encantadora en lo que su cerebro trabajaba a marchar forzadas para poder idear una excusa lo suficientemente buena para que ambas parejas aceptaran dejar a sus hijos en Hogwarts…realmente está intentando buscar una excusa cuando la puerta del Gran Comedor fue abierta y en ella se encontraba la última persona que pudo haber imaginado ver en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>La mujer que se encontraban en la puerta observaba atentamente a las personas que se encontraban en el salón, dándose cuenta que todo el alumnado se encontraba atento a la plática que estaban sosteniendo los profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall, Poppy, Ángelo, los Sres. Potter y los Sres. Lupin…..también que en los brazos de Dorothea Potter se encontraba un bebé que estaba inquieto, ya que no dejaba de moverse….además se podía ver que detrás de todos se encontraba un pequeño niño de cerca de un año como si quisiera pasar desapercibido, el cual se podía observar que tenía una mejilla morada a pesar de los hechizos que colocaron en ella para intentar ocultar lo ocurrido.<p>

"Alguien me podría explicar ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?"- dijo Elizabeth con un tono helado y con voz de seda mientras se acercaba con paso firme a donde se encontraba Ángelo, Poppy y los demás.

"Eleanor ¿Qué haces levantada? O mejor aún ¿Qué haces fuera de la enfermería?"- dijo Ángelo con el mismo tono de voz que Elizabeth mientras se cruzada de brazos y veía fijamente a Liz.

"Mi querido Ángelo, ¿nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra?"- dijo Elizabeth con alegría pero sin dejar atrás el tono serio, parando a unos pocos pasos del grupo.

"Oh, pero mi querida y adorada Eleanor ¿nadie menciono que debes seguir las indicaciones de los adultos? ¿o mejor aún, de tu medico?"- dijo Ángelo con el mismo tono de voz que Liz y sin moverse de su posición.

"Pueden que lo hayan mencionado una o dos veces….pero dado que cuando me levante no habían dejado indicaciones, lo tome a mi libre albedrío…..lo cual nos regresa al inicio de esta hermosa conversación ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?"- dijo Liz con el mismo tono de voz e imitando la posición de Ángelo después de colocarse junto enfrente de él, además de colocar una sonrisa de medio de lado en sus labios.

"Bien….pero terminando te regresas a la enfermería y te quedas ahí hasta que levantemos la indicación de reposo absoluto…. ¿nos entendemos?"- dijo Ángelo con voz seria.

"¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres un aguafiestas?"- pregunto Liz con curiosidad y ampliando su sonrisa.

"Eleanor"- dijo Ángelo de manera seria y en tono de regaño.

"Está bien, está bien…no te enojes cuando termine todo esta situación me iré a acostar y me quedare quietecita y obedeceré todas las indicaciones de Poppy….claro a menos que sea necesario que ayude en alguna situación"- dijo Elizabeth con total tranquilidad y sin que desapareciera la sonrisa de sus labios.

"Eleanor Elizabeth"-dijo Ángelo en tono más serio.

"¿Entonces tenemos un trato?"- pregunto Elizabeth con cierta alegría infantil.

"Si, Eleanor tenemos un trato"- dijo Ángelo con cansancio.

"Perfecto…ahora ¿me van a decir que está sucediendo?"- pregunto Elizabeth con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba a la mesa de profesores y tomaba tranquilamente asiento frente a la mirada fija del todo el mundo.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"- pregunto Ángelo con simpleza.

"Mmmmmm…..recuerdo haberte entregado algo que tenía en brazos y que todo se volvía negro…aaaahhhhh y luego dolor, mucho dolor …. ¿entonces paso o solo fue un invento de mi imaginación?"-pregunto Elizabeth con curiosidad

"Realmente paso Elizabeth…cuando intentabas rescatar a James y Remus, un poco de la poción de la Muerte de los Dioses cayó sobre tu espalda…y bueno el resto lo puedes imaginar"- relato Ángelo con voz suave.

"Vale…..y supongo que la parte del sueño que tuve donde James era un bebe y Remus un niño pequeño no es un sueño ¿verdad?"- pregunto Elizabeth con voz suave pero con cierto tono de cansancio.

"No, fue un sueño Eleanor"- contesto Poppy con tranquilidad, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo dar noticias como esas.

"Vale…y ¿Cómo están ambos?"- pregunto Liz con cierta preocupación.

"Si ignoramos el hecho de esto fue causado durante un accidente de pociones, James es un saludable bebé de seis semanas….y por el otro lado, Remus es un saludable niño de veintidós meses"- comento Poppy mirando a los mencionados.

"Bien… ¿y cómo van con los antídotos?"- pregunto Liz de manera seria.

"El antídoto tomara dos semanas en ser preparado y solo puede ser administrado en dosis pequeñas para evitar cualquier daño cerebral. Por lo que, alguien debe cuidar a ambos mientras ambos niños regresan a su estado natural"- explico Poppy de manera concisa y rápida.

"Perfecto ¿y quienes los han cuidado hasta el momento?"- pregunto Liz con cansancio mientras se recostaba en la silla y cerraba los ojos por unos segundos.

"Los últimos tres días sus padres han cuidado de ellos"-informo Ángelo con tranquilidad

"¿Disculpa?"- pregunto Liz con completa incredulidad, rogando a Merlín y Morgana que hubiera escuchado o comprendido mal lo dicho por Ángelo.

"Si Liz….los Sres. Potter han estado cuidando de James…y de igual manera, los Sres. Lupin han cuidado de Remus"- dijo Ángelo sin comprender cuál era el problema en ello…..después de todo eran sus padres.

"¿QUÉ DEJASTE A REMUS BAJO EL CUIDADO DE QUIEN?"- dijo Elizabeth totalmente alterada….y por el hecho que los Potter estuvieran cuidando de James sino por el hecho que los padres de Remus estuvieran cuidando de él cuando ellos lo habían repudiado después de la muerte de su hermana….no quería pensar lo que había hecho pasar a Remus durante los últimos días pero lo que si sabía es que más les valía no haberle hecho nada porque si no, oohhh ella se divertía durante un rato con ellos.

"Bajo el cuidado de sus padres…y la verdad no veo el por qué de tu reacción, Eleanor"- dijo Ángelo con cierto enojo y a la vez sorprendido por la reacción de Elizabeth.

"ES QUE NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO DEJARAS BAJO EL CUIDADO DE ESOS MALDITOS BASTARDOS"- dijo Elizabeth con enojo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba de nuevo al grupo ante la completa conmoción de todos los presentes.

"Eleanor Elizabeth/ Eleanor/ Srita. Dumbledore/Elizabeth"- dijeron Poppy, Dumbledore, McGonagall y Ángelo respectivamente en tono de regaño.

"Eleanor un demonio…..no puedo creer que dejara a Remus bajo su cuidado Dumbledore"

"Pero no veo…."- contesto Dumbledore totalmente sorprendido por la reacción de Elizabeth.

"¿No ve el problema?...maldita sea, usted estuvo ahí hace casi diez años y me pregunta cuál es el problema"- pregunto Elizabeth con total incredulidad viendo fijamente a Dumbledore.

"Sinceramente no creo que sigan en la misma actitud"- dijo Dumbledore con calma y una sonrisa bonachona en los labios.

"¿Con la misma actitud?...por Merlín, han empeorado…..la única manera que esta situación se mantenido es porque llegamos a un acuerdo"- dijo Elizabeth con enojo pero tratando de tranquilizarse para no torturar a alguien.

"¿Acuerdo dices?...usted nos amenazo y no nos ha quedado de otra más que seguir las condiciones que impusieron"- dijo el Sr. Lupin con total enojo y la cara roja mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba Elizabeth

"Nunca dije que el acuerdo fue mutuo…. ¿o sí?"- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios viendo fijamente al Sr. Lupin- "Ahora, ¿Dónde está Remus? Y por su bien espero que no tenga ningún daño o rasguño porque lo lamentaran"- termino de decir Liz fulminando al Sr. Lupin con la mirada logrando que todos los adultos que la estaban viendo reprimieran un escalofrío inconsciente de miedo.

El Sr. Lupin se alejo un poco de Liz debido al miedo que estaba sintiendo con la presencia enojada de Elizabeth, dejando ver detrás de él a su esposa (quien estaba tratando de pasar desapercibida ante el miedo de la reacción de su esposo, para sorpresa de Elizabeth quien lo detecto una vez que la vio fijamente durante unos segundos) y a Remus quien se encontraba junto a su madre y veía fijamente a Elizabeth con cierto miedo en la mirada. Por el otro lado, Elizabeth se acerco lentamente a Remus para no asustarlo y una vez que estuvo frente se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura que Remus.

"Lobito…..sabes que nunca te haría daño, no importa que tan enojada este….. nunca te haría daño…lo sabes ¿verdad, lobito?"- dijo Elizabeth con voz calmada y dulce extendiendo una mano hacia Remus y quedándose quieta en esa incómoda posición en espera de la respuesta/reacción de Remus.

Remus la vio fijamente durante unos segundos sin separarse de su madre, luego fijo su mirada en su madre para regresarla a donde se encontraba Elizabeth (que no había cambiado su posición) y separarse un poco de la Sra. Lupin. Remus volvió a ver fijamente a Elizabeth durante unos segundas, tras los cuales empezó a dar tímidos pasos hacia ella…llegando a donde se encontraba Elizabeth después de unos cuantos pasos. Cuando Remus estuvo frente a Liz, ella lo abrazo fuertemente y escondió su cara en su cuello.

"Manita"- dijo Remus devolviéndole el abrazo a Liz.

"Si, Remus…..hermanita, soy tu hermanita"- dijo Liz con voz dulce y una sonrisa sincera e inocente en los labios mientras se levantaba, cargando a Remus y acariciándole suavemente la espalda.

Elizabeth se giro para quedar de cara a los adultos con Remus aun en brazos…miro fijamente a todos, especialmente al Sr. Lupin antes de pasar un mano con la palma abierta sobre la mejilla de Remus revelando un gran moretón en su mejilla. Varias personas dejaron salir jaleos de sorpresa, reprobación y enojo dirigidos hacia el Sr. Lupin. Elizabeth ignoro todos estos ruidos y coloco suavemente su dedo índice sobre la mejilla de Remus, tras lo cual su dedo y la mejilla de Remus se ilumino con una tenue luz dorada (lo cual provoco jaleos de sorpresa, admiración y miedo de parte del alumnado)…..y una vez que se apago la luz, todo pudieron ver que la mejilla de Remus estaba sanada….y todo esto lo hizo Liz sin quitar la mirada del Sr. Lupin y mirándolo fijamente con un brillo peligroso en los ojos que provoco que el Sr. Lupin empezara a retroceder y poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y Liz de manera inconsciente.

"Sugiero que se vaya Sr. Lupin, antes de que se acabe la paciencia y olvide la promesa que le hice a Remus"- dijo Liz con una voz suave, demasiado suave que ocasiono que Ángelo se tensara y se acercara un poco a Liz para detenerla de ser necesario.

"¿Quuueeee…que promesa?"- pregunto el Sr. Lupin con claro miedo en la voz.

"Oohhh una muy simple…..le prometí a Remus que no lo mataría….pero sabe, ahora que lo recuerdo nunca dije nada sobre no torturarlo"- dijo Liz con el mismo tono de voz dulce y tan tranquilamente que sorprendió al mismo Ángelo con la facilidad que amenazaba a alguien con torturarlo.

"¡¿Tortura?"- pregunto el Sr. Lupin con miedo declarado en cada parte de su cuerpo.

"Si, usted sabe….cuando una persona inflige mucho dolor de manera consciente y sistemática a otra persona…..y hasta cierto punto llegas a disfrutar con ello"- dijo Elizabeth con el mismo tono de voz y de manera lenta como si estuviera explicándoselo a un niño pequeño mientras estaba sonriendo a Remus de manera inocente provocando que él riera en respuesta.

"Tú no serias capaz de hacer eso"- dijo el Sr. Lupin tratando de sonar seguro y firme con lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Está usted seguro?...yo personalmente no apostaría contra algo que no conozco…..por lo que le reitero la invitación de retirarse de mi castillo, Sr. Lupin"- dijo Elizabeth sin cambiar su posición, con el mismo tono de voz, viendo fijamente al Sr. Lupin y dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona.

"Bien…pero si yo me voy me llevo a Remus"- dijo el Sr. Lupin con firmeza intentando de provocar algún tipo de intimidación en Elizabeth, al poner en medio a Remus.

"¿y bajo qué derecho se lo lleva, Sr. Lupin?...claro si se puede saber"- pregunto Elizabeth con el mismo tono calmado y dulce aunque Ángelo y Poppy detectando un ligero tono de burla en el fondo.

"Soy su padre, tengo todo el derecho de llevarme a Remus si así lo decido"- dijo el Sr. Lupin con firmeza y cierto tono arrogante.

"oohhhh, claro, por supuesto….pero está olvidando un detalle, pequeño si pero significativo"- dijo Elizabeth con cierta burla en la voz que no paso desapercibida para nadie.

"¿Qué detalle?"- pregunto el Sr. Lupin con enojo.

"El pequeño detalle de que usted renuncio a sus derechos paternales hace casi seis años"- dijo Elizabeth con abierta burla y con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

"¡Queeeee! Yo nunca he firmado tal documento"- dijo el Sr. Lupin con prepotencia.

"Sabe debería checar que es lo que firma…ya que no es mi culpa que firmara los documentos sin haberlos leído"- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, los ojos brillando de burla.

"No….no puede…no puede ser posible"- dijo el Sr. Lupin con completa sorpresa.

"Si puede ser posible…..ahora no le reitero la invitación….le ordeno que salga de mi castillo ahora"- dijo Elizabeth con voz fría provocando que todos saltaran en su lugar de la impresión.

El Sr. Lupin no lo pensó ni un segundo antes de salir rápidamente del castillo antes de provocar más el enojo de esa mujer que había demostrado que era capaz de muchas cosas, y no todas ellas precisamente bonitas. La Sra. Lupin volteo a ver fijamente a su hijo por unos segundos antes de seguir a su esposo.

"Psst…es una lástima que Lady Lupin no haya pedido el divorcio, sería mucho más feliz lejos de ese idiota"- dijo Elizabeth quien veía a los Sres. Lupin salir del Gran Comedor.

Después de ver salir a Lady Lupin del Gran Comedor, Elizabeth giro sobre sus talones para enfrentar al resto de los adultos y al mismo tiempo le hacía cosquillas a Remus en el estomago provocando que el niño riera con alegría. Una vez que estuvo frente a los adultos, Elizabeth dirigió su mirada hacia Poppy y Ángelo….y les dirigió una tímida sonrisa a ambos.

"¿Quiero saber que acaba de ocurrir?"- pregunto Ángelo con cautela y sin despejar la vista de Liz.

"No realmente, a menos que quieras ir a cometer un asesinato a sangre fría"- contesto Elizabeth calmadamente y con una sonrisa dirigida a Remus.

"¿Por algo en particular o simplemente por deporte?"- pregunto Ángelo acercándose a Liz mientras le hacía caras a Remus quien reía feliz por las atenciones recibidas.

"Creeme Ángelo, la mejilla lastimada de Remus es de las lesiones menor"- dijo Elizabeth con voz apagada y misteriosa.

"Bueno jóvenes, alguien tiene que cuidar a Remus, quien, con algo de suerte, regresará a su antiguo yo para Año Nuevo"- dijo Poppy con preocupación por la suerte que pueda tener ese pequeño.

"¿Quién va a cuidar a Remus, Albus?…"- preguntó McGonagall – "…..no permitiré que envíes a mi estudiante algún tipo de orfanato…..tu sabes la reputación que tienen esos lugares"

"Tengo que coincidir contigo, Minerva….." – dijo Dumbledore, mientras sus ojos color azul eléctrico brillaban- "Harry tiene que quedarse dentro de Hogwarts para ser protegido de los Ethelred y sus secuaces. Él tiene que ser cuidado por alguien que no lo tratará como el niño que vivió"

"No tienen que preocuparse por ello…yo puedo cuidar perfectamente de Remus, además de que comparto la tutoría legal con Shion, aunque él es que tiene casi toda la tutoría….además, si lo desean también puedo cuidar de James para que los planes de Lord y Lady Potter no se vean afectados"- dijo Elizabeth con simpleza.

"¿Qué Shion, peque?"- pregunto Ángelo con curiosidad.

"Mi tío, Shion Van der Rae"- dijo Liz como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Vale….. entonces Lord Potter, Lady Potter ¿están de acuerdo con dejar a James bajo el cuidado de El?"- pregunto Ángelo viendo a los mencionados con una enorme sonrisa.

"No lo sé, ¿que nos asegura que realmente podemos confiar en ella?"- pregunto Dorothea Potter con incertidumbre pero se vea que no le desagradaba la idea del todo.

"Le doy mi palabra que no hay persona en esta escuela con la que este más seguro su hijo que con mi pequeña"- dijo Ángelo con solemnidad pero a la vez con orgullo reflejada al ser hablando de Liz.

"No lo sé….aun con su palabra hay mucho rumores de esa pequeña"- dijo Charlus Potter

"Hagamos algo Lord Potter, Lady Potter…James ha estado inquieto, si consigo que se calme ustedes lo dejan bajo mi cuidado….y en caso de no lograrlo, ustedes se lo pueden llevar de así desearlo, con la condición de aceptar a varios agentes para velar por la seguridad de James"- dijo Liz con calma y con voz con un ligero tono inocente pero al mismo tiempo con la seriedad requerida por la situación.

"Está bien…..pero si no lo puede calmar nadie se interpondrá para que nos lo podamos llevar"- dijo Dorothea con firmeza.

"Tiene mi solemne palabra, Lady Potter"- dijo Elizabeth con seriedad.

Elizabeth le entrego a Ángelo a Remus, y se acerco con su característico andar elegante y firme a donde se encontraba Dorothea, quien tenía a James en brazos. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, extendió sus brazos en una muda solicitud para cargar a James…..Dorothea después de vacilar un poco, le entrego a James. Elizabeth rápidamente acomodo a James en sus brazos y lo empezó a arrullar mientras le encantaba una nana en una letra extraña para todos los presentes. James tras unos cinco minutos de ser arrullado por Elizabeth se quedo profunda y tranquilamente dormido en los brazos de su hermana.

"Supongo que eso quiere decir que James se queda conmigo"- dijo Elizabeth sin despegar la vista de James y con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

* * *

><p><em>03 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Dormitorio de Elizabeth, Mazmorras de Slytherin, Hogwarts_

_21:00 hrs_

Elizabeth suspiró otra vez y colocó al bebé James sobre su cama, al mismo tiempo que observaba a Remus que se encontraba en el corralito que había instalado a un lado de su cama. El bebé James la observaba con sus ojos almendrados mientras ella miraba la pequeña cantidad de cosas para bebés que los Potter habían mandado para su hijo. Había algunos pañales, un biberón, un poco de talco, ropa de todos colores y formas, una enorme cuna, entre otras cosas que Elizabeth se preguntaba si llegaría a usarlas. James se encontraba ajeno a todo esto, él estaba feliz chupándose su pulgar. Elizabeth tomo un poco de las pocas cosas del bebé y se dirigió a preparar el baño para James, después de colocar un par de hechizos para evitar que James se cayera de la cama. Elizabeth se encontraba acomodando todo cuando un grito se escuchó desde su dormitorio. Elizabeth al escuchar el grito salió rápidamente del baño para ver qué era lo que sucedía. El bebé James estaba llorando a todo pulmón, con sus puños apretados cerca de su pecho. Elizabeth agradeció que Remus no le secundara con su llanto. Liz levantó a James hasta su nivel de vista y lo miró confuso.

"¿Ahora qué es lo que sucede, James?" - le preguntó Liz al bebé tranquilamente.

Liz se sentó y acomodó a James entre sus brazos…y James sintiéndose cómodo entre los brazos de Liz, había dejado de llorar. Aun así continuaba sollozando y cuando Liz trató de examinar su rostro, el bebé capturó su mano con su boca y comenzó a chuparla. James estaba hambriento, por eso era que estaba chupando su mano.

"Vaya James, no has perdido tu inteligencia a pesar de ser un bebe"- comentó Liz con alegría.

Alcanzó el biberón y preparo una fórmula para bebe; se levanto la manga para probar la temperatura de la leche. La sensación caliente en su muñeca comprobó que la leche estaba muy caliente, y sacando su varita, cambió la leche a una temperatura más baja para luego colocar el biberón en la boca de James. El bebé comenzó a tomar alegremente y Elizabeth sonrió mientras veía a su hermanito comer como un desesperado.

* * *

><p><em>08 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Sala Común de Slytherin, Hogwarts_

_18:00 hrs_

Elizabeth estaba realizando su tarea cuando una horrible pestilencia cubrió el lugar. Al principio pensó que alguien había colocado una bomba fétida dentro de la sala común para jugarle una broma a un tercero, pero había un pequeño detalle que destruyó su teoría. Los Slytherin no eran de las personas que ensuciaban sus cosas. Además la sala común se encontraba prácticamente vacía. Elizabeth se puso de pie y se plantó frente al bebé Remus, quien tenía una expresión de pura satisfacción dibujada en su cara. El olor que escapaba de sus pañales era absolutamente horrible y la cara de Elizabeth se retorció de disgusto antes de que palideciera por haber caído en cuenta de algo. '_¡Oh no¡No, no, no! No voy a cambiarte los pañales_' pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Remus, en ese tiempo, estaba sintiéndose incómodo y había comenzado a sollozar. Miró a Remus nuevamente y tomando aire profundamente, quitó los pañales del bebé.

"¡POR LA BARBA DE MERLÍN!..." - exclamó cuando miró el "contenido" dentro del pañal del bebé Remus y respiró el hedor enfermizo que parecía haberse vuelto más fuerte- "….¿Cómo es posible que todas esas cosas salieran de ti? ¡Esas... cosas pesan tanto como tú! Eres un bebé, por todos los cielos" - siendo extremadamente precavido, terminó de quitarle el pañal y lo lanzó lejos tan rápido como pudo. Y luego, tomando aire, siguió con la próxima tarea.

* * *

><p><em>13 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Dormitorio de Elizabeth, Hogwarts_

_07:00 hrs_

La luz entró a la habitación y golpeó el rostro de Liz. Sintiendo cada vez más una sensación cálida en su mejilla derecha, Liz se dio la vuelta y agarró su almohada con fuerza. Sus ojos pestañearon y sus párpados se abrieron revelando dos iris del color morado eléctrico. Ella estaba tratando de sentarse cuando un rayo de luz tocó sus ojos y un penetrante rastro de dolor de cabeza comenzó a desarrollarse en su sien. Se acarició la sien mientras un gemido suave escapó de sus labios. Se volteó a mirar a las pequeñas figuras que estaba durmiendo a su lado. Remus tenía sus ojos bien cerrados y puños cerrados junto a su cara; por el otro lado James tenía sus ojos abiertos y estaba chupando su dedo pulgar en total paz. Elizabeth se termino de despertar y decidió darse un baño antes de esos pequeños demonios demandaran su presencia.

* * *

><p><em>18 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_18:00 hrs_

Elizabeth casi había terminado su cena y Remus se encontraba comiendo un poco de puré de manzana cuando James comenzó a llorar pidiendo su biberón. Las cabezas de todo el mundo se levantaron en interés cuando tomó al bebé James entre sus brazos y le dio el biberón con la fórmula infantil. James tomó la tetina de plástico de la botella y chupó encantando. Elizabeth bajó su mirada hacia James, cuyos ojos también lo miraban a ella haciendo que su expresión se suavizara. Mientras tanto, los estudiantes en la mesa Gryffindor se murmuraban unos a otros:

"Dumbledore se ve diferente…."

"¿No son lindos?..."

"¿Quién lo habría esperado?"

"Vaya, si tiene corazón…la princesa de hielo"

Cuando James acabó su biberón, Elizabeth lo colocó a nivel de su hombro y empezó a acariciar su espalda con delicadeza, para sacarle el aire. James se retorció al sentir algo raro en su estómago…Elizabeth escuchó un pequeño eructo y luego algo de gorgoteo, sintió su hombro humedeciéndose y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos vio a todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor observándola, esperando su reacción…..pero para sorpresa de todo ella solo hizo un pequeño movimiento con su varita para limpiar el vomito de James mientras reía alegremente de la travesura hecha por su hermano.

* * *

><p><em>22 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Dormitorio de Elizabeth, Hogwarts_

_03:00 hrs_

Un gemido penetrante traspasó su oído, haciendo que despertara alarmada. Cerró sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse y devolver su acelerado pulso a niveles normales. Los gemidos del bebé se intensificaron. Abriendo sus párpados miró a James, medio dormida.

El pequeño infante tenía los puños cerrados sobre su pecho y las rodillas subidas hasta su estómago. Algunas lágrimas brillaban mientras corrían por sus mejillas y su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate por sus agónicos gemidos. Por el otro lado, Remus se había levantado por el escándalo, y al no alegrarle que lo hubiera levantado, se había puesto a llorar haciendo coro de los gritos de James. Elizabeth tocó la mejilla de James, quien protestó con más fuerza. Peleando con sus cobijas para poder levantarse de la cama, tropezó y cayó.

"Vale, no soy ninguna experta pero estos gemidos no son por hambre, sueño o pañal"- dijo Elizabeth en voz alta.

"Eleanor…..sabes hay personas aquí que queremos dormir"- dijo una somnolienta y enojada rubia.

"Lo siento, Cissy….pero no se que tiene James"- dijo Liz con voz apenada.

"¿Ya revisaste su pañal?"- pregunto Narcisa aun somnolienta.

"No es eso Cissy….. ¿me puedes ayudar con Remus, por favor?"

"Bien….pero me debes una, Eleanor"- dijo Narcisa acercándose a donde se encontraba Remus y tomándolo en brazos para tranquilizarlo.

"Como digas, Cissy"

Elizabeth tomo en brazos a James y empezó arrullarlo mientras paseaba por la habitación pensando en cuál sería el problema de James.

"A ver piensa, Liz…eres una reconocida medimaga a nivel mundial, y una excelente magicirujana; un bebé llorando no puede ganarte…..bueno, ciertamente hay algo mal con él. Llora desesperado y está muy tenso….estaba acostado con los puños cerrados sobre el pecho y las rodillas levantadas hasta su estómago…. ¿Qué eran lo que siempre repetían los maestros sobre los casos más comunes en bebes….piensa, Liz piensa….aaarrggg como lo pude olvidar, James está bien…solo está sufriendo del común padecimiento infantil llamado cólico"- termino de decir Liz triunfantemente.

"Excelente, ya sabes que es lo que tiene…..ahora que"- pregunto Cissy con un Remus tranquilo y despierto sentado en su regazo.

"Pues es algo normal en los bebes pero…."- dijo Elizabeth con cierto recelo.

"¿Pero?"- pregunto Cissy aunque algo le decía que no quería saber la respuesta.

"Solo preparate para tener una mala noche ¿vale?"- contesto Liz con un tono de pena y disculpa.

"Genial, simplemente genial"- dijo Cissy con cansancio.

* * *

><p>Dos horas después James empezó a calmarse. Elizabeth lo tomó entre sus brazos y caminó por toda su habitación. Narcisa y Remus se había quedado dormidos hacia cerca de una hora y Liz había puesto un hechizo insonorizador alrededor de la cama de ambos para evitar levantarlos. Elizabeth sentía como si cada una de sus articulaciones fuera a desbaratarse, convirtiéndolo en un montón de cenizas. James sollozó, irritado y Liz tocó la mejilla del pequeño bebé.<p>

"- Ok, James….haremos un acuerdo. Te llevaré a dar una vuelta en escoba pero no le dirás a nadie, porque si lo haces tendría que matarte antes que Poppy o tus padres me persiguiera para arrancarme la piel"

James parpadeó y luego balbuceó. Liz asintió y abrió la pequeña ventana que había en su habitación. Saco su escoba, se acomodo en ella y dio una patada para impulsarse….sostenido el mango de la escoba con una mano y James con la otra, voló hacia afuera a través de la ventana del dormitorio. El cielo estaba negro como el carbón y las estrellas brillaban como diamantes. Liz respiró el aire fresco y sintió la brisa revolviéndole el cabello. Voló sobe el lago y vio el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua clara. Verificando que James estaba profundamente dormido, regresó a sus recámaras y acomodó al infante dentro de su cuna. Se acostó y miró al luminoso reloj mágico. '_Dos horas para el amanecer_', pensó mientras bostezaba y se dejaba arrastrar por el sueño.

* * *

><p><em>30 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Enfermería, Hogwarts_

_12:00 hrs_

Los días posteriores siguieron el mismo patrón. Elizabeth, a pesar de los consejos de madame Pomfrey, se despertaba tras dos horas de sueño pesado para ir a desayunar y asistir a clases…..Después de ver las grandes ojeras de Liz, Poppy propuso que Liz dejara a James y Remus en la enfermería para recogerlos terminando clases…Así que terminado clases, se dirigió a la enfermería.

"¡_MALDICIÓN!_' pensó cuando vio quién estaba esperando por ella junto con Poppy. El director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y Orden de Merlín, primera clase, el único y original Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en una silla disfrutando de sus caramelos de limón mientras sostenía a James entre sus brazos. De igual manera, la siempre estricta y leona sobreprotectora de sus leones, la única profesora McGonagall se encontraba sentada en la cama continua a Dumbledore, jugando con Remus (que se encontraba sentado en la cama). Bien, si había algo de lo que Liz podía estar seguro en su vida era que el hecho de que Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall estuvieran en la enfermería significaba problemas a la vista. Para ser precisos, significaba problemas que tenían que ver con un par particular de adolescente que recientemente habían sido rejuvenecidos en un bebé.

"Toma asiento Eleanor, por favor….."- dijo Dumbledore recibiendo a Liz con un guiño y una sonrisa bonachona- "….Madame Pomprey nos ha citado aquí. Aparentemente tiene algunas noticias interesantes sobre James y Remus"

'_Genial, mas problemas al costal'_ pensó Elizabeth mientras se sentaba en la cama que se encontraba continua a donde estaba McGonagall y que quedaba frente a Dumbledore. Liz volteo a mirar a Poppy, quien comenzó a hablar con un tono de circunstancia.

"Liz…."-comenzó mirándola seriamente- "… ¿te has dado cuenta que James y Remus no actúan según su edad?"

"Mi querida Poppy, no es como si alguna vez desde que pisamos Hogwarts hubieras actuado conforme a nuestra edad….No puedo creer que te tomara tanto tiempo entenderlo"- contesto Liz con simpleza y sin rastro de burla.

"Eleanor, no estoy bromeando"- respondió Poppy severa

"Vale, Poppy…..son niños….Lo estoy alimentando, cambiando sus pañales y todavía no me han hablado. Considerando que aún no ha comenzado a transformar cosas o hacer algún truco de magia, pienso que están actuando como unos bebés normales"

"Desafortunadamente, no lo es Elizabeth….Ellos balbucean y parecen reconocer a algunos de nosotros…o al menos en quienes pueden confiar y quienes no…y te puedo asegurar que unos niños de sus edades no pueden hacer eso. También me tome la libertad de tomarles algunas muestras de sangre para checar su sistema inmune y para mi sorpresa…..tienen todas las defensas activas que deberían tener a su edad normal"

"Todo me parece muy bien Poppy, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?"- pregunto Elizabeth con curiosidad mientras observaba de reojo que ambos niños estuvieran bien.

"El accidente que sufrieron ambos los devolvió a la edad de infante pero al parecer no les borro los recuerdos ni el pasado de su cuerpo. Esto causa una especie de conflicto dentro de su mente y si no se tiene cuidado, pueden sufrir de una daño cerebral. Para asegurarnos que esto no pase, tendremos que darles el antídoto de manera pausada….dándoles una pequeña dosis y dándoles la siguiente hasta verificar que todo esté bien con ellos.

"¿Y eso significa?"- preguntó Elizabeth confundida y con cansancio.

"Eso significa que James y Remus no será ellos mismos para Año Nuevo. Ellos probablemente volverá a la normalidad para las vacaciones de Pascua"

Poppy, McGonagall y Dumbledore voltearon a verla, esperando que explotara o algo parecido…después de todo era mucha presión para una adolescente de quince años que tenía que acudir a clases y cuidar a dos niños pequeños. Pero para el asombro de todos, Elizabeth solo suspiro con cansancio. Primero miro a ambos chicos y luego a los profesores.

"De acuerdo, Poppy. Por mí está bien. Después de todo, no es creo como si tuviera otra opción"- dijo con cansancio, tomando a James en brazo y a Remus de la mano para posteriormente salir de la enfermería.

* * *

><p><em>06 de enero de 1986<em>

_Enfermería, Hogwarts_

_11:00 hrs_

El sábado en la mañana, Elizabeth entro a la enfermería cargando a James en brazos y tomando a Remus de la mano. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Poppy mezcló una dosis del antídoto con la leche de James y el jugo de Remus….y entre ambas se los dieron a beber a los chicos. Pasados unos segundos, un aura plateada rodeo a ambos niños; cuando el aura desapareció, frente a Elizabeth se encontraba un James de un año y un Remus de tres años.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia... por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...(miren que no es obligatorio pero de verdad se agradece) y saber si continuo o no con la saga, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicación.

Otra cosita, creo que debido a mi falta de inspiracion de las ultimas semanas...solo subire un capitulo por semana y lo mas seguro es que suba los capitulos los sabados o los domingos...

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


	20. Protegiendo a mi gente

******Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling...y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XIX: "Protegiendo a mi gente"<strong>

_26 de marzo de 1986_

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_08:00 hrs_

Elizabeth se encontraba en el Gran Comedor tomando su desayuno junto con Remus y James en la mesa de Gryffindor debido a la insistencia de ambos por comer en esa mesa. Elizabeth había servido café para ella, un vaso con leche para James y un vaso de leche con chocolate para Remus…..además le había servido a cada uno unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa para James, nutella para Remus y mermelada de chabacano para ella. Los tres se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente su desayuno.

Mientras desayunaba, Elizabeth empezó a recordar los divertidos y relajantes momentos que había vividos con las versiones miniatura de sus hermanos…aunque hubo momentos en que los quiso estrangular pero al final del día solo podía reír con las travesuras hechas por ellos. Ahora se encontraba desayunando con la versión de seis años de James y la versión de nueve años de Remus….y al parecer serian las últimas versiones miniaturas que vería de nuevo de sus hermanos, ya que ese fin de semana Poppy intentaba darles el restando del antídoto para que regresaran a su edad normal debido a que no habían tenido ningún contratiempo con las dosis anteriores. Sin embargo, eso provocaba un cierto grado de tristeza en ella y es que a pesar de todos los momentos incómodos que había pasado con ellos en los últimos meses, habían sido los meses más relajantes y divertidos que había tenido en mucho tiempo; pero ahora se iban a acabar, o al menos a reducir, ya que una vez que los chicos regresaran a sus edades originales todo regresaría a la normalidad y tendrían que lidiar con todas sus responsabilidades cotidianas.

Justo en ese momento llegó el correo….decenas de lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños. De entre la multitud de lechuzas sobre salía una lechuza completamente negra, tan obscura como la noche misma. El comedor estaba casi lleno, así que la entrega fue muy notoria, y varios dieron jaleos de sorpresa al reconocer que la lechuza tenía un hermoso collar con en plata con una lagrima de diamante como dije. Todos en el Gran Comedor se encontraban intrigados sobre quién era el destinatario de dicha lechuza y sobre todo, quien podría haber enviado tal lechuza, ya que leguas se veía que venía de una familia acaudalada.

La lechuza se paro frente a Elizabeth, y todos se dieron cuenta que ella solo veía fijamente a la lechuza sin parpadear….y para la completa sorpresa de todos, la lechuza hizo una pequeña inclinación de respeto para posteriormente extender su pata y dejar que Elizabeth retirara la carta que tenía en ella.

Elizabeth tomo con delicadeza y elegancia la carta que traía la lechuza, y ante la completa y atenta mirada de todos abrió el pergamino. Justo antes de abrir la carta, Liz tuvo un mal presentimiento y rogo a Merlín y Morgana que sus tíos y Anabel estuvieran bien, después de todos solo ellos tenían esa clase de lechuza. La carta decía lo siguiente:

_Elizabeth: _

_Sé que en estos momentos están muy atareada con el accidente de James y Remus pero, hermanita, por favor te necesitamos aquí…..estoy segura que puedes localizar a tu padrino y se puede encargar de cuidar y mantener a salvo a los pequeños demonios de Remus y James mientras tu vienes al castillo de Heero….créeme si tuviera otra opción no te llamaría…estamos bajo el inminente ataque sobre la capital, y el problema no acaba ahí, al parecer no solo los darksight son los que nos atacan sino nuestra propia gente…..si Liz, vampiros…..vampiros renegados están detrás de este ataque….estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, y mis tíos no quieren que se te llame…..pero la verdad, te necesitamos aquí…..tu sabes que yo soy la primera en evitar que pelees y empuñes tu armas si lo puedo evitar pero también soy la primera en reconocer que te necesitamos…..sin ti, dudo mucho que logremos poner a todos los habitantes, o al menos a las mujeres y niños (y tu sabes cómo protegemos a nuestros niños que son tan escasos), en resguardo a tiempo. _

_Por ello te pido que dejes a James y Remus bajo el cuidado de tu padrino durante este fin de semana (espero que cuando termine haya pasado la amenaza) y que vengas al Reino Vampírico para ayudar en la defensa de su población….por favor hazme saber lo más pronto posible tu decisión, que sin importar cuál sea la respetaré…..solo en caso que decidas venir, por favor ven armas hasta los dientes que el panorama que tenemos es oscuro…no se trata de una escaramuza cualquiera, es realmente una batalla…..Liz, vamos a necesitar todo los que hemos aprendido hasta la fecha sobre como liderar una guerra. _

_Hare todo lo posible para localizar a Silvana, y de esta manera estemos los tres ángeles defendiendo la capital pero no prometo mucho respecto a eso…tu sabes ella es una elfa y yo una vampiresa, y nuestros reinos nunca se han llevado bien. _

_Sé que te dije que respetaré tu decisión, y créeme que lo hare….sé que primero es la familia…..pero te pido encarecidamente que consideres venir y ayudarnos….Toma tu decisión rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo. _

_Espero tu respuesta, _

_Anabel_

Elizabeth termino de leer la carta que le había mandado Anabel….no sabía que pensar, en su mente solo estaba la solicitud de ayuda de Anabel pero frente a ella se encontraban su hermanos que la estaban viendo fijamente….Merlín, ¿qué debía hacer?…..por un lado estaban sus hermanos que aun estaban un poco vulnerables, sobre todo James ya que Remus había recuperado parcialmente sus habilidades aprendidas (recuerden que Remus empezó su entrenamiento a los seis años) y se podía defender medianamente bien pero James no…por el otro lado, estaba Anabel….su hermana, la primera persona que le ofreció su amistad sin esperar nada a cambio, la mujer que la había cuidado desde su estancia en la Academia Vampírica, la mujer que la había cuidado como si fuera su hija-hermana menor…Morgana ¿que debía hacer? …Quedarse en Hogwarts debido a la amenaza latente que había sobre James y Remus, además de la promesa que le había hecho a ambos sobre estar con ellos en su última transformación…o ir donde Anabel y ayudarle a proteger la capital vampírica junto con Silvana….Elizabeth levanto la mirada al cielo ante la atenta mirada de todos en el Gran Comedor.

"Merlín, no permitas que me equivoque"- dijo Liz levantando una plegaria al cielo rogando que el destino la ayudara en esta ocasión.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans se encontraba desayunando cerca de donde se encontraba Eleanor con James y Remus…Lily fijo su mirada en el trío del misterio…tenía que admitir que aunque James la sacaba de quicio, era un niño muy mono y tierno…..claro que solo lo admitiría ante ella, solo ante ella, nunca se lo diría a nadie….claro que Remus no se quedaba atrás pero siendo sincera con ella misma, el pequeño merodeador era quien le producía esa sensación que aun no podía describir….continuo desayunando cuando llegó el correo….decenas de lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños. De entre la multitud de lechuzas sobre salía una lechuza completamente negra, tan obscura como la noche misma…..era lechuza con su particular encanto…..y al igual que al resto del comedor, se encontraba intrigada sobre la procedencia de esa particular lechuza que tenía un hermoso collar con en plata con una lagrima de diamante como dije. Se preguntaba quién podría ser el destinatario, pero de algo estaba segura….los dueños de esa lechuza venían de una familia acaudalada.<p>

La lechuza se paro frente a Eleanor…..Lily se dio cuenta que ella solo veía fijamente a la lechuza sin parpadear….y para su completa sorpresa, la lechuza hizo una pequeña inclinación de respeto para posteriormente extender su pata y dejar que Eleanor retirara la carta que tenía en ella. Eleanor tomo con delicadeza y elegancia la carta que traía la lechuza, y ante su completa y atenta mirada abrió el pergamino y lo empezó a leer.

Lily puedo ver que conforme Eleanor leía la carta su semblante se iba oscureciendo y su ceño se iba frunciendo cada vez más…..cuando Eleanor termino de leer la carta que le había enviado, la doblo con cuidado y elegancia, tras lo cual vio fijamente a James y Remus que se encontraban frente a ella como si quisiera encontrar la respuesta a sus problemas en sus caras. Eleanor los vio por algunos segundos y luego levantó su mirada al cielo ante la atenta mirada de todos en el Gran Comedor.

"Merlín, no permitas que me equivoque"- dijo Liz levantando una plegaria al cielo.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth aun se encontraba insegura de la decisión que había tomado pero, siendo sinceros ella creía que era la mejor decisión que puedo tomar, después de todo la familia es importante ¿no?...Elizabeth saco un rollo de pergamino y un estuche de madera de su mochila…ante la atenta mirada de todos (incluyendo los profesores) rasgo un pedazo de pergamino de rollo y comenzó a escribir…..<p>

_Anabel…..estaré lo más pronto posible ahí, tratare de localizar a Silvana…los ángeles estarán en la capital…ten cuidado… Liz_

Elizabeth vio la pequeña nota escrita con su sangre por unos segundos antes de pasar la mano sobre el pergamino, secando la nota en el acto….enrollo el pedazo de pergamino y se lo ato a la pata de la lechuza negra de Anabel.

"Ten cuidado y vuelo más rápido que la luz misma, pequeña"- dijo Liz acariciando a la lechuza antes de que ella emprendiera vuelo.

"Srita. Dumbledore, ¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto McGonagall dando en el clavo sobre la pregunta que todos querían hacer.

Sin embargo, Elizabeth no hizo caso….ella se llevo una mano al pecho en donde había parecido un hermoso collar, cerro su mano alrededor de él y cerró los ojos. Tras unos segundos sintió como la conexión mental se había establecido.

"_Ángelo….Ángelo"_

"_Princesa, ¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto Ángelo después de unos segundos preocupado. _

"_Necesito que vengas a Hogwarts y que te quedas en él, al cuidado de James y Remus durante todo el fin de semana"_

"_Eleanor ¿Qué sucede?"_

"_Te cuento cuando llegues aun tengo un par de cosas que arreglar"_

"_Bien, pero quiero saber que está pasando cuando llegue"_

"_Claro, padrino"_

Elizabeth cerró esa conexión mental y se concentro aun mas tratando de localizar a Silvana y tras varios intentos lo logro.

"_Silvana…..Silvana"_

"_Liz, ¿Qué sucede? Espero que sea importante que estoy cazando"_

"_Es importante….la capital vampírica esta bajo inminente ataque…..Anabel solicito nuestra ayuda"_

"_Yo creo que los vampiros se pueden arreglar solitos, ¿no Liz?"_

"_Silvana, solicito la ayuda de los ángeles"_

"_Whoa…. ¿tan grave es la cosa?"_

"_Si, teme que sin nuestra ayuda no puedan poder bajo resguardo a las mujeres y niños antes de que se desate la batalla"_

"_Bien….en quince minutos estoy donde Anabel…..dile que me espere en la entrada principal del castillo de Heero que no me quiero encontrar con sorpresas"_

"_Yo le dijo….yo estaré ahí en no más de media hora….primero tengo que dejar a James y Remus seguros"_

"_Cierto, su pequeño accidente de pociones"_

"_Si…te veo donde Anabel"_

"_Bien, cuídate Liz"_

"_Tú también, Sil"_

Elizabeth cerró esa conexión mental y se concentro aun mas tratando de localizar a Anabel y tras varios intentos lo logro.

"_Anabel…..Anabel"_

"_¿Liz?"_

"_Silvana te estará esperando en la puerta principal del castillo de Heero…..dice que estés ahí porque no quiere sorpresas"_

"_Bien, Liz…la estaré esperando"_

"_Vale…cuídate Anabel"_

"_Tú también, Liz"_

Elizabeth cerro la ultima conexión mental y abrió los ojos. Frente a ella se encontraban McGonagall, Dumbledore y Poppy con caras preocupadas, sin embargo ella no les hizo caso ya que tenía cosas más importantes que resolver en ese instante.

"Srita. Dumbledore, ¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto McGonagall con tono preocupado por la falta de respuesta de su alumna durante los últimos segundos.

"Ahora no, profesora"- dijo Elizabeth con voz calmada.

"Pero, Srita. Dumbledore….."- empezó a decir McGonagall pero fue interrumpida por las puertas del Gran Comedor que fueron abiertas de manera violenta.

"Eleanor, ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?"- dijo Ángelo entrando al Gran Comedor y caminando rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Liz, ante la sorpresiva y atenta mirada de todos.

"Ángelo… ¡Qué bueno que has llegado!"- dijo Liz con alivio y alegría reflejados en la voz.

"Princesa, ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?"- pregunto Ángelo con preocupación quedando frente a Liz.

"Ahora no, Ángelo….cuida a James y Remus…regreso en cinco minutos y te explico todo lo que está sucediendo"- dijo Liz de manera rápida mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a la salida ante la atenta mirada de todos…..pero fue detenida por Ángelo quien la había tomado del brazo para detener su caminar.

"Eleanor….no estoy jugando, ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"- dijo Ángelo con voz seria sorprendiendo a más de uno por su tono de voz.

"Por favor, necesito arreglar un par de cosas más…dame cinco minutos y regreso a explicarte todo"- dijo Liz poniendo cara suplicante y tratando de soltarse del agarre de Ángelo.

"Eleanor…."- dijo Ángelo en tono de regaño y sin aflojar su agarre sobre Liz.

"Por favor, padrino…necesito hacer esto, te prometo que regreso en cinco minutos a explicarte todo"

"Vale…..pero cinco minutos, princesa"- dijo soltando de su agarre a Liz.

"Gracias, padrino"- dijo Elizabeth acercándose y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de salir rápidamente del Gran Comedor dejando una multitud conmocionada por la información nueva que acaban de obtener…Eleanor Dumbledore era la ahijada de Ángelo….el mejor y más peligroso agente de la Agencia.

* * *

><p>Poco más de cinco minutos después, Elizabeth se encontraba entrando por las puertas del Gran Comedor vestida toda de negro…..llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros ajustados, botas altas de tacón y un corset estilo halter con un escote generoso….además llevaba una bolsa colgando de su hombro derecho.… Conforme Liz se acerco mas al grupo reunido (conformado por McGonagall, Dumbledore, Poppy, Ángelo, James y Remus), todos se pudieron dar cuenta que llevaba varias armas a la vista colocadas en sus piernas y cadera, así como en sus brazos….todos se encontraban sorprendidos por su vestimenta, incluido Ángelo….Finalmente, Elizabeth llego a donde se encontraba el grupo y vio fijamente a cada uno de ellos por unos segundos, antes de suspirar y fijar su mirada en Ángelo que la estaba viendo esperando y exigiendo su explicación.<p>

"La capital vampírica esta bajo inminente ataque de darksight y vampiros renegados….Anabel ha solicitado mi ayuda y la de Silvana….necesito que te quedes al cuidado de James y Remus mientras estoy fuera, lo cual espero que solo sea este fin de semana"- dijo Elizabeth de manera tranquila e informal, sin esperar que algunos de los adultos hiciera su pregunta.

"No veo el por qué debería quedarme en Hogwarts y no acompañarte, pequeña"

"Uno es el reino vampírico y tu eres un desconocido por lo que no es una buena idea ir ahora…dos, durante los últimos cuatro meses he detenido seis intentos de asesinato en contra de James y Remus, por lo que no los quiero dejar sin protección…..además de que les había prometido estar en la última dosis del antídoto y al no poder, no quiero que estén solos"

"¿intentos de asesinato?"- pregunto Poppy y McGonagall con horror

"Padrino, por favor…necesito que te quedes al cuidado de ambos para no estar preocupada por su bienestar y poder estar cien por ciento concentrada en la batalla que se va a desatar"- dijo Liz con voz suplicante, tomando la mano de Ángelo y viendo fijamente a su padrino, sin hacer caso del comentario de Poppy y McGonagall.

Ángelo la vio fijamente durante unos segundos con su intensa e imponente mirada, antes de suspirar audiblemente y acercar a Liz hacia él. Ángelo la abrazo fuertemente por unos segundos, tras los cuales la separo de él, le dio un beso en la frente, y la vio fijamente.

"Prométeme que tendrás cuidado…me localizaras si necesitas ayuda, no harás nada demasiado peligroso o loco…te comunicaras conmigo dos veces al día para avisar que sigues viva y todo está bien"- dijo Ángelo tras unos segundos de ver a Liz, ante la completa sorpresa de todos en el Gran Comedor que esperaban que detuviera a Liz después de escuchar la situación a la que se iba a enfrentar.

"Te prometo que tendré cuidado y me comunicaré contigo al menos una vez al día"- dijo Elizabeth con voz seria y solemne.

Elizabeth abrazo a su padrino y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tras lo cual se acerco a donde se encontraban Dumbledore y McGonagall….una vez que estuvo frente a ellos, empezó a rebuscar en su mochila hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. De ella saco cinco pergaminos enrollados. Le entrego uno a Dumbledore y cuatro a McGonagall.

"Profesora McGonagall…..están son las tareas que tenía que entregar durante el transcurso del día, le agradecería mucho si las hace llegar a los profesores correspondientes….Dumbledore, ese es la autorización para salir de Hogwarts…"- dijo Elizabeth de manera rápida, y sin esperar la reacción de ninguno de los dos se acerco a Poppy- "…..Poppy, tu sabes que hay en el joyero….cuídalo, si no regreso para el miércoles ábrelo y sigue las indicaciones….."- Liz le entrego el joyero y de igual manera sin esperar alguna reacción se alejo de ella y se acerco a sus hermanos-"…..James, Remus…yo se que les había prometido que iba a estar con ustedes pero no podre estar ahí….Ángelo los acompañara en su última transformación….por favor sigan las indicaciones de Ángelo y cuídense….espero verlos pronto….recuerden que los quiero mucho….."- Liz abrazo a ambos fuertemente y les dio un beso en la coronilla de cada uno, tras lo cual se acerco a su padrino-"…..padrino, tú has sido como un padre para mí a pesar de poco tiempo que hemos convivido…por favor cuídate y cuida a los pequeños demonios de mis hermanos…"-

Liz vio fijamente unos segundos a su padrino antes de girar sobre sus talones y empezar a caminar a la salida del Gran Comedor sin esperar ninguna respuesta o reacción de alguno de los mencionados…cuando Ángelo estaba empezando a salir del shock de haber escuchado a su ahijada despedirse de él como si no nunca más se volverían a ver….un hermoso fénix negro apareció en el Gran Comedor, se acerco a donde se encontraba Liz y la envolvió en llamas para después desaparecer de la vista de todos….Ángelo, Poppy, James y Remus solo esperaban poder volver a ver a esa pequeña mujer que había cambiado sus vidas, revolucionándolas para bien.

* * *

><p><em>26 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Castillo de Heero, Capital del Reino Vampírico_

_09:00 hrs_

Elizabeth sonrió confiada mientras era transportada por Morgana hacia el castillo de Heero…vale era cierto que ella era perfectamente capaza de aparecerse en el castillo de Heero sin la ayuda de Morgana, pero ya había conmocionado demasiado a Hogwarts por un día para aumentarle el hecho que desapareciera como si nada rodeada de algún elemento o alguna de sus herencias…Elizabeth sintió como sus pies volvían a tocar piso firme bajo ellos, por lo que abrió los ojos y observo detenida y rápidamente el salón que empezaba a formarse frente a ella y a las personas que se encontraban en él.

"No puede hablar en serio, Alteza"

"Estoy hablando muy en serio"- dijo una voz de hombre que Liz reconoció como la de Heero.

* * *

><p>Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas al respecto, una columna de fuego surgió de la nada en medio de la sala del trono atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, lo que desato diferentes reacciones…tanto Heero como Jared empuñaron sus espadas, en una señal de todos los reflejos adquiridos a través de los siglos en el furor de la batalla. Ángel y Baltazar se desplazaron rápidamente a donde se encontraban Anabel y Silvana en un intento de protegerlas mientras Shion se colocaba frente a ellos para aumentar la protección de las herederas de ambos reinos. Brian empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la columna de fuego en busca de posibles enemigos; la guardia real vampírica se habían movido como un resorte con la espadas empuñadas y colocándose en diferentes puntos estratégicos para poder detener el posible ataque y al mismo tiempo proteger a la familia real.<p>

Únicamente Anabel y Silvana desde sus asientos permanecían a la espera de saber que era todo aquello…aunque tenían la sospecha que tenía que ver con la tercera y última integrante de los ángeles….incluso los burócratas de pacotilla, en opinión de Anabel, que se encontraban ahí se había levantado de sus asientos se encontraban con sus pequeñas espadas decorativas apuntado a la cortina de fuego mientras intentaban dominar su miedo y pensar con claridad aunque se veía que les estaba constando mucho trabajo no salir del salón corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo.

"Bajad sus espadas"- dijo Anabel mientras veía había la cortina de fuego que empezaba a desvanecerse poco a poco frente a los ojos de todos- "….Nuestra invitada no les hará daño….."- pero nadie le había hecho caso con excepción de Ángel y Baltazar- "…he dicho que envainen sus espadas o no me hago responsable de lo que ella pueden hacer si se siente amenazada"

"¿Su Alteza?"- dijo Azarhel, el capitán en jefe de la guardia real.

"Haganlo…..no creo que Anabel desee poner en peligro ninguna de las vidas de los aquí presentes… ¿verdad Anabel?"- dijo simplemente Heero

"Cierto, tío…..después de todo, no he sudado sangre para salvar sus reales traseros por nada ¿verdad?"

Tan pronto como la columna de fuego se desvaneció, la figura de una mujer apareció en donde antes se encontraba la columna…..la mujer ante ellos iba vestida totalmente vestida de negro; llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros ajustados, botas altas de tacón y un corset estilo halter con un escote generoso….además llevaba una bolsa colgando de su hombro derecho…tras unos segundos, todos se pudieron dar cuenta que llevaba varias armas a la vista colocadas en sus piernas y cadera, así como en sus brazos.

Anabel y Silvana rápidamente se levantaron de sus asientos y antes que alguien pudiera racionar, se acercaron rápidamente a la mujer….y para sorpresa de todos, Anabel se abalanzo sobre la joven haciendo que todo el mundo las mirase a la espera de que hiciera algo; pero al contrario de la creencia popular, la mujer envolvió a Anabel en un cálido abrazo rodeándola por los hombros.

"Gracias a Morgana que estas bien…hace demasiado tiempo que no nos vemos…."- dijo Anabel una vez que se separaron tras su abrazo.

"Estoy bien, Anabel"- le dijo Liz sin que se hubiera formulado la pregunta directamente, ya que ella había aprendido a leer en los gestos de Anabel ese tipo de cosas.

"Me alegra que hayas llegado…..estábamos empezando a pensar que nunca llegarías"- dijo Silvana. Liz miró a Silvana y le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento; y la elfa le devolvió el gesto además de hacer una leve inclinación respetuosa que no paso desapercibida para el resto de los presentes.

"Jajaja….pero yo les dije que si iba a venir…...y llegue, tarde pero seguro"- dijo Liz con una sonrisa en los labios.

Las tres jóvenes avanzaron un par de pasos, tan silenciosamente que varios estaban sorprendidos por el hecho ya que las tres estaban calzando zapatos de tacón, tras los cuales las tres sonrieron de medio lado y fijaron sus miradas en el resto de las personas, o vampiros, que se encontraban en la sala. Todos los guerreros que se encontraban en la sala tenían sus manos en la empuñadora de sus espadas aunque aún no había desenvainado.

"¿Quién es usted?"- dijo Heero con voz cauta y autoritaria aunque sin saber porque la cara de la reciente llegada le era familiar.

"Liberen sus espadas, señores, no me gustaría tener que hacerles daño"- dijo Liz con calma pero sin dejar traslucir quien era ella. Incluso la voz de Elizabeth había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado en el castillo de Heero.

Los ojos de todos, pero sobre todo de Heero, Jared, Shion, Brian, Ángel y Baltazar la habían seguido desde que había aparecido en el salón y no la habían abandonado ni en un solo movimiento. El resto de los presentes permanecían en silencio, demasiado sorprendidos para decir o hacer nada.

"¿Puedo preguntarle quién es?"- pregunto con cierta cordialidad Jared mientras tomaba una aparente posición de relajación pero Liz sabía que era capaz de empuñar su espada y estar en posición de ataque en un parpadeo.

Pero antes de que Liz pudiera decir nada utilizando el sarcasmo o la voz dolida por no ser reconocida por su familia, una voz melosa y firme se alzo sobre los presentes. Baltazar, había dejado su espada de lado y miraba fijamente a Liz con una sonrisa en los labios mientras hablaba.

"¿Es posible que no reconozcan a alguien que han cuidado desde niña?"- pregunto ampliando su sonrisa. Baltazar se acerco a Liz y la tomo por los hombros, dando un cálido abrazo a atrayéndola hacia él- "Por todos los vampiros…..ya no hay nada de niña en ti…eres igual a tus padres"

"¿Liz?"- pregunto Ángel con incredulidad.

"¿Eleanor?"- dijeron varias voces en el salón.

"¿Qué diablos significa todo esto Eleanor?"- la voz enfadada de Heero se escucho en todo el lugar provocando que mas de unos saltara en su lugar o que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda- "¿Qué haces aquí, Eleanor…..cuando deje muy en claro que no te quería aquí?"

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia a lo dicho por Heero o al tono utilizado por él.

"Un pequeño y hermoso pajarito me aviso lo que estaba sucediendo, y dije porque no ir darle una mano a los vampiritos"- contesto Liz quitada de la pena.

"Igual de arrogante que tus padres"- espeto Jared enojado.

Elizabeth sonrió, sabía que parte del enfado de ambos hombres se debía a que no había podido dejarla fuera de esto en la seguridad de Hogwarts.

"Gracias por el halago, Jared"- añadió con cinismo en la voz.

"¿Cómo demonios te enteraste, Eleanor?"- pregunto Heero con voz baja provocando mas escalofríos en los presentes pero Elizabeth solo amplio su sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>26 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Habitación de Elizabeth, Castillo de Heero._

_11:00 hrs_

Elizabeth, Anabel y Silvana se encontraban en el cuarto de la primera riendo y platicando sobre la reciente conversación que habían tenido con los monarcas del reino vampírico…..y no había sido precisamente una agradable y tranquila conversación, sino que hubo momentos en los que fue todo lo contrario….después de tranquilizar a Heero, lograr que no reganaran o castigaran a Anabel por haberle llamado y de convencer a los seis (Heero, Jared, Shion, Brian, Ángel y Baltazar) de que no era una niña chiquita y era completamente capaz de pelear para defender la capital, lo cual fue un arduo trabajo….bueno después de todo eso vino la alegría de tener a Elizabeth de nuevo en el castillo después de poco más de dos años que no se veían.

"Bueno se puede decir, sin temor a equivocarnos que nos acabamos de salvar de una buena regañada"- dijo Anabel con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se tiraba de espaldas en la cama de Elizabeth.

"Ni que los digas, mis tíos pueden ser geniales pero cuando se tratado que no corramos ningún peligro ninguno de los cuatro…..bueno, se puede decir que hasta ahí queda que sean geniales"- dijo Elizabeth mientras tomaba asiento junto a la cabecera de su cama.

"Cierto…pero no puedes negar que todos somos un caso en cuanto a correr peligro"- dijo Silvana mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana que se encontraba junto a la cama con vista al lago y bosque que se encontraban junto al castillo.

"Bueno, basta de tanta cháchara….tenemos que ponernos en marcha para reguardar a los civiles del tercer circulo….la aristocracia, ya está siendo atendida por Heero y Jared aunque aun me pregunto porque, ya que ellos son los más cercanos al castillo pero bueno…..los civiles del segundo circulo lo podernos ver después ya que ellos no están en riesgo inmediato de ser atacados"- dijo Elizabeth aun relajada y viendo fijamente a las otras dos para ponerse de acuerdo en el plana a seguir.

"Me temo que así es….me no podemos evacuar al tercer circulo nosotras solas…..es el circulo más poblado"- dijo Anabel viendo fijamente a Liz.

"Lo sé, pero debemos tener algún aliado entre los guerreros y los soldados que nos pueden dar una mano y dejar a los aristócratas se trasladen al castillo solos"- dijo Elizabeth de manera seria mientras veía a Silvana pidiendo mudamente su opinión.

"Es cierto pero según las tradiciones siempre se han puesto bajo resguardo primero a los aristócratas"- dijo Silvana sin dejar traslucir ningún sentimiento.

"Si pero no podemos permitir eso…..debemos ayudar a los civiles, para cuando los aristócratas terminen de mudarse al castillo…..los vampiros renegados y los darksight habrán atacado a los civiles antes de podamos llegar al tercer circulo para organizar la evacuación"- dijo Elizabeth con cierto enojo ya que no estaba acostumbrado con esas costumbres.

"Así que después de todo los profetas si tenían razón respecto a ti"- dijo Silvana con una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios.

"¿y qué fue lo que dijeron los profetas de mi?"- pregunto Elizabeth con curiosidad.

"Que las cosas iban a empezar a cambiar contigo al frente…..también dijeron que tuviéramos cuidado ya que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen y que el tiempo en la historia de los sangre puras iban a empezar a cambiar….ahora volviendo al otro tema, si entendí bien quiere evacuar el tercer circulo al mismo tiempo que Heero y Jared se encargan de evacuar a los aristócratas junto con algunos soldados ¿no?"- contesto Silvana viendo fijamente a Liz y Anabel alternativamente.

"Si eso es lo que estoy diciendo"- dijo Elizabeth con voz seria.

"Bien ¿y cómo piensas lograrlo?"- pregunto Anabel con desconcierto.

"Con el apoyo de algunos aliados como Ángel, Baltazar y Azarhel"- contesto Elizabeth con tranquilidad.

"Si claro, como es tan fácil convencer a esos tres sobre todo a Azarhel"- dijo Anabel con ligero sarcasmo.

"Solo es cuestión de ponerle mi carita de perrito con ojos inocentes….ahora bien, les traje regalos"- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se levantaba de su cama e iba a donde había dejado su mochila en la busca del regalo que había traído a ambas jóvenes.

Anabel y Silvana se quedaron en silencio a la espera de los regalos de Liz….Liz estuvo buscando durante unos segundos en mochila hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y saco un pequeño baúl de madera de su mochila. Poco a poco se fue acercando a su cama y se sentó en medio de ella, y rápidamente Silvana y Anabel se colocaron a sus lados.

"¿Se acuerdan que habíamos quedado en buscar alguna forma de estar comunicadas durante la batallas y alguna forma de ocultar nuestras identidades?"- pregunto Elizabeth colocando el baúl frente a ella.

"Si lo recordamos"- contestaron amabas jóvenes a una voz.

"Bueno a pesar de que los collares son geniales, tenemos que sostenerlos para poder utilizarlos por lo que se dificulta mucho durante una batalla…y es por ellos que he encontrado una nueva forma de poder comunicarnos sin tener el inconveniente de decidir entre comunicarnos o pelear"- explico Liz.

"¿Qué encontraste Liz?"- pregunto Anabel con curiosidad.

"Idee unos anillos para comunicarnos con la ayuda de Anthony y Andrew….los anillos funcionan muy parecidos a los collares…..nos podemos comunicar con ellos con solo tenerlos puestos, además de tener el beneficio que genere un escudo protector que nos libera de algún apuro durante la batalla, pero no es ilimitado…..entre otros beneficios que encontraremos sobre la marcha"- dijo Liz con emoción en la voz.

"Genial Liz… ¿y que hay sobre ocultar nuestras identidades?"- pregunto Silvana con curiosidad.

"Para eso, ideamos un tipo de antifaz que nos proporciona un hechizo de ocultación, para distorsionar nuestras voces si así lo deseamos, puede proporcionarnos un rápido disfraz o cambio de vestuario para poder despistar al enemigo, entre otras cosas"- explico Liz de manera lenta.

"Genial, pero ¿donde están el anillo y el antifaz?"- pregunto Anabel con curiosidad y un ligero toque de desesperación.

"Aquí están, desesperadas"- dijo Liz con alegría mientras abría el baúl que se encontraba frente a ella dejando a la vista tres preciosos antifaces negros con adornos en morado y un pequeño ángel negro en uno de los extremos del antifaz (en lugar de la mariposa) y un anillo de plata con un cristal morado en el centro y varios diminutos diamantes alrededor del cristal.

"Es una lástima que James y Remus no estén con nosotras"- se lamento Liz con una media sonrisa divertida mirando de reojo a Anabel y Silvana.

"Jajajaja…..aunque me encantaría ver a ambos, tengo que decir que la diversión entre puras mujeres en mejor"- dijo Anabel con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios provocando que Silvana y Elizabeth rieran por su comentario.

"Entonces, ¿listas ángeles?"- pregunto Elizabeth girándose para ver a ambas a los ojos.

"Siempre"- contestaron Anabel y Silvana a una voz.

"Bien….en ese caso nos vemos en media hora, preparadas y armas para empezar la misión 'salvemos el culo de los civiles'…..nos vemos en el pequeño jardín que se encuentra frente a las habitaciones para empezar a buscar a nuestros aliados"- dijo Elizabeth con alegría mientras las tres se levantaban de la cama, y tras un asentimiento de la cabeza de las otras dos jóvenes, el plan se puso en marcha.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia... por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...(miren que no es obligatorio pero de verdad se agradece) y saber si continuo o no con la saga, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicación.

Otra cosita, creo que debido a mi falta de inspiracion de las ultimas semanas...solo subire un capitulo por semana y lo mas seguro es que suba los capitulos los sabados o los domingos...

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


	21. Angelus General Hospital

****Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling...y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XX: "Angelus General Hospital"<strong>

_26 de marzo de 1986_

_Explanada central, Castillo de Heero._

_12:00 hrs_

Seis personas se encontraban liderando a un grupo de jóvenes. Todos trataban de pasar desapercibidos para el resto de la gente que se encontraba en el castillo, pero no era una cuestión fácil de llevar a cabo…después de todo cuatro de las seis personas que lideraban el grupo eran parte de la familia real vampírica. Elizabeth, Anabel, Silvana, Baltazar, Ángel y Azarhel se encontraban en la explanada central del castillo tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención hacia ellos, al mismo tiempo que guiaban al escuadrón de Azarhel hacia el tercer circulo de la población del castillo…..Elizabeth aun se preguntaba cómo había logrado convencer a los tres guerreros para que la siguieran en su locura, vale que dentro de todo su idea no era una completa locura pero definitivamente iba en contra de todas las costumbres y tradiciones que se habían inculcado en los últimos tiempo sobre poner en resguardo a la aristocracia antes que a la población civil…pero regresando al punto inicial, convencer a Silvana y Anabel no había representado ningún problema ya que ella estaban ahí para poder poner bajo resguardo a toda la población vampírica antes de que los darksight atacaran la capital; pero Baltazar, Ángel y Azarhel era un caso totalmente a parte, sobretodo el último de ellos…..convencer a Baltazar y Ángel había sido relativamente fácil, claro después de hablar con ellos y dejando sobre la mesa muy claramente las cartas sobre el por qué de la misión…..y obviamente, el ser la sobrina consentida de ambos había ayudado a que se unieran en esta locura pero Azarhel había sido un caso completamente a parte….entre los cinco tuvieron que hablar con él y convencerlo de que no se estaba intentando hacer nada malo, después de todo solo se quería poder a salvo a la población civil….y varios tensos minutos de debate, por fin fueron capaces de convencer a Azarhel de unirse a la campana que habían organizado los ángeles…..así que ahora todos se encontraban caminando a través de la explanada central del castillo tratando de no llamar mucho la atención para llegar rápidamente al tercer circulo y poner las manos en acción antes que Heero o Jared se enteraran de sus intenciones y intentaran detenerlos….no que lo hubieran logrado pero definitivamente Elizabeth se quería evitar esa pelea, o al menos postergarla, porque definitivamente cuando Heero se enterara de lo que se hizo iba a querer la cabeza de Liz…pero ella no se preocupaba por ello, ya que cuando llegara ese puente ya buscaría la manera de sortearlo…..ahora lo importante era llegar al tercer circulo y poner a todos a resguardo, si no dentro del castillo al menos dentro del segundo circulo.

"Aun no puedo creer que me convencieras de hacer esta locura"- refunfuñaba Azarhel mientras todos continuaban caminando a través de la explanada central.

"Si, es lo mismo que yo me estoy preguntando…..pero no lo tomes a mal, me encanta que nos apoyaras en esta pequeña expedición"- dijo Liz con voz alegría y una mirada con un brillo inocente que a todos emociono ya que no era común ver ese brillo, aunque sean mínimo, en su mirada.

"Vamos pequeña, completemos nuestra misión antes de que Heero y Jared pongan el grito en el cielo"- dijo Baltazar con una sonrisa en los labios y abrazándola levemente.

* * *

><p><em>26 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Explanada central, Castillo de Heero._

_22:00 hrs_

Después de diez arduas horas de intenso trabajo y coordinación, Elizabeth, Silvana, Anabel, Ángel, Baltazar, Azarhel y su escuadrón habían logrado trasladar a todos los civiles a lugares seguros…..y su éxito no se quedaba ahí, había logrado trasladar a todos los niños (tanto del tercer circulo como del segundo circulo) a diferentes cuartos del castillo. También habían logrado trasladar a todas las mujeres embarazadas y ancianos al castillo, dejando a las primeras en la enfermería para controlar la evolución de sus embarazos. Asimismo, había logrado trasladar a todas las mujeres y hombres incapaces de pelear al castillo, dejando en el segundo círculo a los hombres a la espera de ser trasladado al castillo o al primer círculo…..pero la misión no había sido un éxito en su totalidad, conforme iban realizando las traslaciones pudieron detectar que varios vampiros civiles presentaban síntomas de abstinencia, sobre todo los hombres…..lo cual era en teoría imposible ya que el gobierno les suministraba la sangre a cada familia como parte del sueldo que ganaba cada uno por trabajar las tierras de Heero….Elizabeth se había introducido un poco en las mentes de estos vampiros y ahí descubierto que efectivamente el gobierno les entregaba la bolsas de plasma pero por alguna extraña razón, las bolsas tenía un liquido más transparente que la sangre normal…además había descubierto en los pensamientos de unos de los infectados que él iba a comprar 'sangre real' al mercado negro. Lo último había intrigado sobremanera a Liz, ya que hasta donde ella sabia la sangre que el gobierno entregaba era sangre real…..definitivamente tenía que buscar qué demonios estaba sucediendo ahí con la distribución de sangre.

Ahora, Liz se encontraba caminando hacia el Gran Salón del Trono junto con Anabel, Silvana, Baltazar, Ángel y Azarhel en donde se estaba llevando a cabo una tardía cena ya que Heero y Jared también habían acabo de trasladar a la aristocracia al castillo hacia media hora…definitivamente se esta muriendo de hambre, ya que el ultimo alimento que tomo fue el pobre desayuno que comió en Hogwarts pero, por el otro lado no tenía ganas de discutir con Heero y Jared quienes eran más que seguros que para esta hora ya sabían la pequeña travesura que había hecho junto con Anabel, Silvana, Ángel, Baltazar y Azarhel…..pero como decía la gente 'al mal tiempo darle prisa', así que sigo su camino rumbo a la Sala del Trono.

Antes de lo esperado, Elizabeth se encontró frente a las puertas de la Sala del Trono…..giro su cabeza para ver rápidamente a sus compañeros de travesura antes de sacar lentamente el aire que tenía en los pulmones y dar un paso al frente para abrir las puertas.

* * *

><p>En el comedor estaban Heero, Jared, Brian y Shion en compañía de la aristocracia…..algunos tenía un copa de vino ante ellos y otros una taza de café, todos se encontraban hablando tranquilamente y de temas mundanos. Cuando escucharon que las puertas eran abiertas, todos voltearon a ver quiénes eran las personas que entraban. En la puerta se encontraban Anabel, Silvana, Elizabeth, Ángel, Baltazar y Azarhel…..los recién llegados caminaron en silencio hacia el extremo de la mesa contrario a donde estaba sentado Heero y tomaron asiento ante la atenta mirada de todos.<p>

"Y dime Eleanor, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"- pregunto Heero una vez que los recién llegados habían terminado de tomar asiento y en un tono tan calmado que al resto de la familia real y a Azarhel les dio mala espina.

"Perfecto, ¿y el tuyo?"- pregunto Elizabeth calmadamente y sin hacer caso del tono que había usado su tío para preguntarle sobre su día.

"Muy productivo, terminamos de poner en resguardo a la aristocracia….por lo que después de la cena nos preparemos para poner al resguardo al segundo circulo"- dijo Heero sin levantar su vista de su plato y con una calma le encendió todas las alarmas de peligro de Elizabeth.

"Oh vaya, eso es genial!"- dijo Elizabeth con fingida sorpresa y alegría por el porvenir de los hechos.

"Si lo sé…y dime Eleanor ¿Qué hicieron tu, Anabel y Silvana durante el día?"- pregunto Jared con el mismo tono que Heero provocando que las pocas conversaciones banales que continuaban en la mesa se terminaran y todos prestaran atención a conversación que estaban manteniendo Heero, Jared y Elizabeth.

"Estuvimos paseando por el reino"- contesto Elizabeth totalmente relajada y para la completa sorpresa de Baltazar, Ángel y Azarhel que apenas pudieron esconder su sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta de Elizabeth.

"Pasear por el reino"- siseo Heero en tono claramente enojada a pesar que se veía que hacia grandes esfuerzos para no gritar.

"Si, tu sabes…..ir de un lugar a otro"- dijo Elizabeth con simpleza y sin miedo por el tono usado por Heero.

"Ya veo…entonces ¿nos podías explicar que hacían en el tercer circulo acompañadas de Baltazar, Ángel y Azarhel?"- pregunto Jared en tono de seda que provoco varios escalofríos entre los aristócratas.

"Mmmmmm, claro… porque no"- dijo Elizabeth sin dejar de comer su sopa ante la completa sorpresa de todos los presentes.

"¿Por qué no qué?"- pregunto Heero con los dientes apretados, levantándose de su silla y colocando las palmas abiertas sobre la mesa en una postura amenazante.

"Que no veo la razón por la que no podría explicarle que hacía en el tercer circulo con Anabel, Silvana, Ángel, Baltazar y Azarhel"- contesto Elizabeth como si fuera algo obvio y no entendiera porque sus tíos hubieran preguntado.

"ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS HACIAN AHÍ"- pregunto Heero fuera de sus casillas.

"Haciendo su trabajo"- dijo Elizabeth encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡¿HACIENDO NUESTRO TRABAJO?...MALDITA SEA ELEANOR ¿QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO EN EL TERCER CIRCULO?"

"Estábamos evacuando a los civiles, ¿contento con la respuesta?"

"¿Evacuando a los civiles?"- pregunto Jared con el mismo tono de seda

"Si"- respondió Elizabeth con firmeza y sin rastro de duda.

"¿y se puede saber por qué los estabas evacuando?"- pregunto Jared en el mismo tono, levantándose de su asiento, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y viendo fijamente a Elizabeth.

"No me parecía justo que las personas que tienen un mayor riesgo de ser atacadas por los renegados tuvieran que esperar a que la aristocracia se mudara al castillo para poder ser puesto al salvo…..además la aristocracia tiene un riesgo mínimo de ser atacada"

"MALDITA SEA ELEANOR, TU CONOCES PERFECTAMENTE LAS TRADICIONES Y ELLAS SE DICE…."-empezó a decir Heero sin calmarse aun de la anterior platica con Eleanor.

"EL HECHO QUE CONOZCA LAS ABSURDAS TRADICIONES, NO QUIERE DECIR QUE LAS SIGA"-respondió Elizabeth con enojo y arrebato.

"Las tradiciones fueron hechas por algo, Eleanor"- dijo Heero con un tono frío.

"Si, pues tal vez en tiempo en que sean modificadas"- contesto Elizabeth con un tono más helado.

"Con un maldito demonio, Eleanor! Quiero una explicación de tu comportamiento en este…."- empezó a decir Heero con el mismo tono de voz y adoptando una posición más amenazante que antes.

"¿Una explicación? La que quiere una maldita explicación en esta sala soy yo….."-empezó a decir Elizabeth con el mismo tono helada y ver que iba a ser interrumpida, elevo su tono de voz-"….QUIERO SABER ¿POR QUÉ LAS BOLSAS DE SANGRE QUE SON ENTREGADAS A LOS CIVILES ESTÁN ALTERADAS? ¿POR QUÉ UNA CONSIDERABLE PROPORCIÓN DE MACHOS PRESENTAN SÍNTOMAS DE ABSTINENCIA EN DIFERENTES GRADOS? ¿Y POR QUE LOS CIVILES TIENEN QUE ACUDIR AL MERCADO NEGRO PARA OBTENER SANGRE REAL?...Y QUIERO LAS EXPLICACIONES EN ESTE INSTANTE, HEERO"

Después de lo dicho por Elizabeth todos en la sala se encontraban en completo silencio. Nadie hacia ruido ni siquiera al respirar….Heero aun se encontraba en shock de las acusaciones de hechas por Elizabeth, al igual que Jared, quienes estaban empezando a creer que Elizabeth se estaba volviendo loca o como mínimo no tenía todos los conocimientos que decía poseer, ya que no era posible que los civiles presentaran síntomas de abstinencia cuando Shion se encargaba cada semana de abastecer el almacén para poder realizar las bolsas de plasmas y distribuirlas entre la población civil…..simplemente no podía ser.

"Debes estar cometiendo un error, Eleanor"- dijo Heero con más calma pero aun sorprendido por lo dicho por Liz.

"¿Un error? Como puede ser un error cuando yo mismo lo he visto con…."- empezó a decir Elizabeth pero no pudo terminar la frase porque algo mas llamo su atención.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sintió un picor en la piel…..sintió como si miles de hormiguitas estuvieran caminando sobre su piel…y ese picor en la piel solo se significaba una cosa…el peligro se encontraba cerca, pero la gran pregunta era que clase de peligro podía haber si se encontraba dentro del castillo…..los renegados no había entrado aun al castillo, es mas no había podido pasado aun las barreras del tercer circulo, por lo que era imposible que se encontrara en peligro…el única caso hipotético en el que podía estar en peligro era si…<p>

"Oh grandísima mierda!"- dijo Elizabeth en un susurro que fue escuchado por todos los presentes.

* * *

><p>Ante el completo desconcierto de todos los presentes, Elizabeth se alejo de la mesa sigilosamente y se fue acercando de la misma manera a las puertas de la sala sin despegar la vista de las puertas. Una vez que estuvo a distancia prudente de la entrada, todos observaron cómo se detenía y empezaba dejar caer su cabeza lentamente hacia su lado derecho como si estuviera analizando la entrada.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Vale, hay momentos en los que hasta yo creo que estoy loca pero este no es unos de esos…casi puedo jurar que detrás de esa puerta hay vampiros renegados pero ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que eso fuera cierto?...dejando de lado a los renegados que se encontraban a las afuera de la capital, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera renegados en el castillo?...ninguno de los machos con síntomas de abstinencia, la tenía la abstinencia tan avanzada que su cambio a un vampiro renegado fuera inminente….vale, que se le hubiera escapado un diagnostico y por lo tanto hubiera categorizado la abstinencia de un macho menor a lo que realmente era podría haber sucedido, pero ¿de un grupo entero? ¿Cuál era la posibilidad que se equivocara de varios machos?...definitivamente algo estaba completamente podrido con las bolsas de sangre alteradas y lo tenía que averiguar pronto sino no quería tener en sus manos una batalla con dos frentes diferentes. <em>

Sentí como los renegados se acercaban cada vez más hacia las puertas, por lo que desenvainé las dagas que tenía en mis botas y las coloqué entre mis manos como si fueran una extensión de mis brazos. Separé ligeramente las piernas para tener más equilibrio y evitar caer ante una envestida, la cual sería fatal para mí…coloqué ambas brazos totalmente extendidos a mis costados y espere lo que sea que fuera a entrar por esas puertas sin quitar la mirada de ellas.

* * *

><p>Ante la completa sorpresa de todos los que se encontraban aun en la mesa, la sala se empezó a oscurecer sin ninguna razón aparente…..segundos después una ligera ráfaga de aire helado había entrado y recorrido la estancia ante la sorpresa de todos….Heero, Jared, Shion, Brian, Baltazar, Ángel, Azarhel, Anabel y Silvana fijaron sus mirada en Elizabeth, quien se encontraba parada en una posición relajada frente a las puertas…tenían sus dagas en sus manos y parecía como si estuviera a la espera de algo….Azarhel casi podría jurar que la vio sonreír de medio lado durante unos segundos antes de que las puertas se abrieran el caos se desatara.<p>

* * *

><p>Las puertas de la Sala del Trono se abrieron con fuerza y una sombra apareció, abalanzándose rápidamente sobre Elizabeth….en una milésima de segundo, Elizabeth dio una patada lateral giro de ciento ochenta grados tirando al suelo a su atacante en el proceso…..arrojó el cuchillo al aire, y aferró la empuñadura con un rápido giro de muñeca. La hoja se hundió en la carne hasta que su mano en la empuñadura tocó la piel del vampiro, atravesando el hueso y llegando hasta el espacio donde estaba el corazón….después de un tenue destello el vampiro renegado no era más que cenizas en el suelo…En otro rápido movimiento, se levanto del suelo y giro hacia la puerta para encarar al resto de sus atacantes….desde las sombras de la entrada surgieron tres renegados mas…..en un golpe rápido y seco decapito a uno de ellos… Vio acercarse al segundo renegado, por lo que dio un gran salto y una voltereta en el aire para quedar detrás de él….dio una patada trasera, logrando que el vampiro perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio…mientras el vampiro se encontraba en el suelo, acabó con el tercer atacante con un golpe limpio en el corazón…..el vampiro renegado que quedaba, al ver que el resto de sus compañeros habían sido aniquilado, se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo….Elizabeth se dio cuenta de la acción del último vampiro, por lo que arrojó la daga al aire y la aferró por el cuchillo con un rápido giro de muñeca…tras lo cual lanzó la daga en un movimiento rápido, logrando que se clavara en la espalda del vampiro justo en el corazón dejando solo un montón de cenizas después de un tenue destello.<p>

"¿Aún dices que es un error lo que dice, Heero?"- pregunto Elizabeth con voz calmada y sin emoción alguna.

"Yo….yo no estoy seguro"- dijo Heero aun sorprendido de la forma en peleo Liz.

"Pues más vale que este seguro pronto"- dijo Elizabeth acercándose a la mesa con paso rápido y ágil.

Tras unos segundos, Elizabeth se encontraba sentada de nuevo en la mesa e hizo ligeramente a un lado todo el servicio que se encontraba en su lugar…. Elizabeth convocó un rollo de pergamino y un estuche de madera…nunca antes se había sentado tan segura sobre la decisión que había tomado, después de todo había jurado proteger a los inocentes y a su gente ¿no?...así que su decisión de llamar al Angelus General Hospital era totalmente acertada…ante la atenta mirada de todos (incluyendo los profesores) rasgo un pedazo de pergamino de rollo y comenzó a escribir…..

_Anthony y Andrew:_

_El tiempo está sobre nosotros por lo que iré directamente al grano….la capital vampírica se encuentra bajo ataque pero ese no es el problema que nos atañe sino el hecho que las bolsas de sangre con las que se alimenta la población civil han sido alteradas y los machos se están empezando a convertir en vampiros renegados. _

_Es por lo anterior, que solicito la ayuda del Angelus General Hospital para controlar la situación y de ser posible buscar una cura antes de que me encuentre con una batalla con dos frentes….es por ellos que solicito que manden a sus mejores especialistas en la raza vampírica para poder controlar la situación. Además seria de mucha ayuda si dichos especialistas saben pelear decentemente. _

_Espero su respuesta. _

_Elizabeth Masen_

_P.d. Que los especialistas traigan sus monturas, que el lugar más cercano de aparición se encuentra retirado del castillo. _

_P.d Traigan toda la sangre que puedan para poder alimentar a la población civil hasta que descubramos que es lo que altera las bolsas de sangre que hay aquí. _

Elizabeth vio la pequeña nota escrita con su sangre por unos segundos antes de pasar la mano sobre el pergamino, secando la nota en el acto.

"Morgana!"- llamo de repente Elizabeth, sacando a varios de su sorpresa- "Morgana!"- volvió a llamar.

Después de unos segundos apareció un hermoso fénix completamente negro con los ojos color lila…y antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera hablar Elizabeth se empezó a movilizar para poner en práctica su plan. Enrollo el pedazo de pergamino y se lo ato a la pata de Morgana.

"Ten cuidado y vuelo más rápido que la luz misma, pequeña"- dijo Liz acariciando a la lechuza antes de que ella emprendiera vuelo.

"Eleanor, ¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto Jared con tono preocupado por las acciones hechas por Liz durante los últimos segundos.

"Simplemente he solicitado ayuda, Jared"- dijo Elizabeth con voz calmada.

"¿A quiénes?"-

"Al Angelus General Hospital"

"Eleanor, ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de suceder?"- pregunto Heero totalmente recuperado del shock de ver a su pequeña sobrina pelear y matar a cuatro vampiros con si nada frente a sus ojos.

"Lo que acaba de pasar es consecuencia de las famosas bolsas de sangre alterada, mi queridísimo tío"- respondió Liz sin alterarse.

"Pero….pero, tu acabas de matar a esos vampiros"- dijo un aristócrata.

"Vaya, después de todo si tienen cerebro…aun tarda años en comprender lo que sucede a su alrededor"- dijo Elizabeth con burla en la voz.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reprender a Liz por su respuesta, un fogonazo se hizo presente en la sala dejando a la vista a un hermoso fénix negro. El fénix voló elegantemente hasta quedar frente a Elizabeth, y todos se dieron cuenta que ella solo veía fijamente al fénix sin parpadear….y para la completa sorpresa de todos, el fénix hizo una pequeña inclinación de respeto para posteriormente extender su pata y dejar que Elizabeth retirara la carta que tenía en ella.

Elizabeth tomo con delicadeza y elegancia la carta que traía el fénix, y ante la completa y atenta mirada de todos abrió el pergamino. La carta era corta y escueta pero definitivamente trajo nuevas esperanza a Liz. La carta decía lo siguiente:

_Liz….Ariel, Andrew, yo nos encontramos preparando todo en estos momentos para ir al reino vampírico….estaremos ahí como en dos horas, te avisamos cuando estemos saliendo del hospital….nos vemos pronto….Anthony._

Elizabeth termino de leer la contestación de Anthony y sonrió sinceramente para la sorpresa de algunos (la aristocracia)….sus antiguos maestros se encontraban de camino hacia la capital vampírica…Liz no podía estar más aliviada, ambos eran grandes guerreros; y a pesar de que no había compartido situación medicas con ellos, sabía que ambos eran grandes medimagos…en cuanto a Ariel, no lo conocía personalmente pero sabía que fue el ángel que entreno a su hermano James en su herencia angelical , por lo que también tenía que ser un gran guerrero.

Elizabeth levanto su mirada y recorrió la sala con ella antes de la fijarla en Anabel y Silvana. Ante el desconcierto de varios de los ahí presentes su semblante se volvió serio.

"Anabel, Silvana prepárense que en dos horas salimos…..y preparen sus monturas que las ocuparemos"- dijo Elizabeth con seriedad.

"¿A dónde vamos?"- pregunto Silvana con seriedad pero al mismo tiempo con curiosidad.

"Al Perygl"- contesto Elizabeth en el mismo tono provocando varios jaleos de sorpresa y miedo por la mención del nombre.

"Bien"- respondió Anabel sin emoción alguna en la voz.

"¿Están locas? Les prohibido ir ahí"- dijo Heero con voz seria y con cierto atisbo de miedo en la voz.

"Con todo respeto, pero ¿acabo solicite tu permiso?"- pregunto Elizabeth sin emoción en la voz y viendo fijamente a su tío.

"Como están las noche, eso es suicidio"- dijo Jared con el mismo tono de voz que Heero.

"Entonces que así sea"- respondió Elizabeth antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse a la puerta de salida, seguida por Anabel y Silvana…..sin hacer caso a la conmoción que dejo atrás o todas la sarta de maldiciones que estaban diciendo sus tíos y Azarhel.

* * *

><p><em>27 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Explanada central, Castillo de Heero._

_12:30 hrs_

Elizabeth, Anabel y Silvana se encontraban frente a la entrada principal del castillo dando una última revisada a sus monturas para verificar que todo estuviera bien antes de salir….Varios civiles se encontraban en los alrededores viendo fijamente a las tres mujeres prepararse para salir a lo que todos consideraban una misión suicida… 'definitivamente debes estar locas para salir solas, sin escolta a ese lugar' era de los pensamientos que mas predominaban entre los presentes…pensamiento que ninguna de las tres mujeres tomaba en cuenta mientras realizaba sus tareas.

Las tres se encontraban concentradas en lo que estaban haciendo cuando de la nada se empezaron a escuchar el típico sonido que haciendo los cascos cuando pisaban el suelo de piedra, lo cual llamo la atención de las tres mujeres. Ellas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y giraron ligeramente hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido…frente a ellas se encontraban tres guerreros armados hasta los dientes, caminando hacia ellas con sus monturas junto a ellos, y con un brillo de orgullo en la mirada (orgullo dirigidas a ellas, por la acciones que estaban realizando). Los cuatro guerreros se pararon frente a ellas, se cruzaron de brazos y las vieron fijamente ante la atenta mirada de todos.

"Pero que tonto de mi, olvidamos parte de nuestro arsenal en Perygl"- dijo Shion llevándose lentamente su mano derecha a la frente y pegándose ligeramente como si se estuviera reprendiendo.

"Supongo que tendremos que ir a Perygl, a ver si todavía lo podemos recuperar"- dijo Baltazar encogiéndose de hombros con aire indiferente.

"Iremos enseguida, no queremos que Jared o Heero se entere y nos den el sermón de nuestras vidas, ¿no es cierto?"- dijo Ángel asintiendo ligeramente.

"Avisaré al escuadrón para que nos acompañen"- ofreció Azarhel con un brillo en los ojos que delataba que se estaba divirtiendo con la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

Elizabeth sonrió de medio lado ante la actuación que estaban presentando los cuatro hombres para poder acompañarlas y que no quedaran como si no confiaran en ellas para poder desenvolverse en una batalla.

"Ohh, yo no les recomendaría avisar al escuadrón"- dijo Elizabeth con aire indiferente y con el mismo brillo en los ojos que Azarhel.

"¿y por qué no?"- pregunto Baltazar con curiosidad, sin cambiar su posición.

"Porque un grupo pequeño siempre se mueve más rápido"- contesto Anabel con aire indiferente y encogiéndose de hombros.

"Cierto…supongo que podemos ir junto durante el primer trayecto del camino ¿verdad?"- dijo Azarhel con el mismo tono y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

"No veo por qué no"- dijo Elizabeth con una clara sonrisa en los labios que fue imitada por los guerreros frente a ella.

"Perfecto"- dijo Shion.

"Si…aunque Silvana ¿no crees que es una lástima que hubieras dejado nuestras monturas en el reino Élfico?"- pregunto Elizabeth desconcertando a los guerreros y Anabel.

"Si, es una completa lástima que olvidáramos a Ventus y Trabes en Rivendel"- dijo Silvana con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Elizabeth.

"Definitivamente"- afirmo Elizabeth con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

"¿Por qué es eso?"- pregunto Anabel con curiosidad.

"Porque tendremos que cabalgar al mismo paso que ellos y no los podremos dejar atrás"- dijo Elizabeth en un tono que aparentaba estar triste pero la sonrisa en los labios y el brillo en los ojos la desmentía.

Los cuatro machos gruñeron algo por lo bajo….ni Elizabeth o Silvana quisieron saber que habían dicho; conocían suficiente a los guerreros para saber que el hecho que las dejaran pelear con iguales era todo un acontecimientos y no debían presionar mucho…..aunque nadie dijo nada sobre no reírse un poco a sus costillas.

Los siete guerreros subieron ágilmente sobre sus monturas y se colocaron en una posición cómoda tanto para ellos como para los caballos…..los siete tomaron las riendas de sus monturas.

"¿Listos?"- preguntó Elizabeth viendo fijamente a todos. Los seis guerreros asintieron y sonrieron.

"Siempre"- contestaron todos a una voz.

Las siete monturas salieron a medio galope del castillo de Heero ante la fija y sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia... por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...(miren que no es obligatorio pero de verdad se agradece) y saber si continuo o no con la saga, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicación.

Otra cosita, creo que debido a mi falta de inspiracion de las ultimas semanas...solo subire un capitulo por semana y lo mas seguro es que suba los capitulos los sabados o los domingos...

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


	22. Batallas y mas batallas

****Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling...y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXI: "Batallas y mas batallas"<strong>

_27 de marzo de 1986_

_Perygl, Reino Vampírico_

_01:00 hrs_

Perygl seguía siendo igual de tan poblado de árboles o vegetación, frío y solitario como lo recordaba; incluso en primavera, el lugar presentaba un aspecto fantasmagórico y espectral que hacía a las criaturas mágicas huir de allí. Las nieblas y neblinas que cubrían el paisaje hacían difícil la ardua tarea de adivinar si era de día o de noche, pues la oscuridad estaba presente siempre sobre sus cabezas, en el cielo negro como la noche y oscuro como el ónix.

Perygl…..Según las leyendas del reino contaban que en principio, era un lugar semejante a la capital; un lugar donde la luz siempre reinaba y donde el mal mayor no tenía cabida. Le resultaba difícil imaginar el verdor de la capital, sus cielos azules, su luna brillando de noche y de día, el calor de sus criaturas, el sol brillante, y la frondosidad de bosques y prados que alegraban la vista de todo el mundo que pasaba por allí.

Un par de veces había estado a punto de atravesar los límites que dividían Perygl y la capital, pero nunca lo había hecho; se había limitado a mirar desde la lejanía las figuras fantasmales de lo que una vez habían sido casas y ahora eran ruinas, recortadas entre las brumas; a escuchar el silencio tenue y malévolo, a notar el dolor y el sufrimiento y a sentir el miedo que aquellos lugares desérticos y estériles, sombríos y lúgubres presentaban a todo aquel que se atreviese a girar su vista hacia allí…La mano de Anabel sobre su hombro lo hizo despertar de sus cavilaciones.

"¿Estás bien?"- Elizabeth asintió lentamente.

"Si, solo que nunca había visto tan de cerca….lo recordaba así pero no pensé que…"- dijo Elizabeth en un susurro bajo.

"Impacta la primera vez que lo ves ¿verdad?"- pregunto Baltazar y Elizabeth solo se limitó a asentir en silencio aún meditando si alguna vez aquellas tierras infértiles que ahora pisaba podrían haber sido verdes.

"Se nota la energía oscura…la maldad…. es como si un gran escudo de magia negra lo rodeara por completo…"- dijo Silvana en voz baja uniéndose a la plática.

"Y así es…- las tres chicas voltearon a ver a Azarhel- "….no creerías que permitirían que alguien arruinase su perfecto reino de desolación ¿verdad?"- dijo Azarhel con sarcasmo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"¿Quieres decir que Perygl está protegido bajos los poderes oscuros?"- pregunto Anabel.

"Por supuesto, del mismo modo que la capital está protegida por los poderes de la luz"- dijo Ángel con si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¿Acaso no llegaron a esta parte de la historia de reino vampírico en la Academia?"- pregunto Shion.

"Si hubiéramos llegado a esta parte no estaríamos preguntando, ¿no crees?"- respondió Anabel.

"Bueno, mucha platica…apuremos que Anthony nos debe estar esperando"- dijo Elizabeth con seriedad.

"¿Anthony? ¿tu Anthony?"-pregunto Anabel con sorpresa

"Si, y Andrew"- contesto Elizabeth con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

"Vaya….en ese caso apurémonos"- dijo Silvana.

* * *

><p>Tres guerreros, todos vestido de negro, habían aparecido de la nada envueltos en una llamarada negra…los tres se encontraban con las armas listas para el ataque y defensa, con el rostro sereno y la expresión confiada. Elizabeth sonrió….hacía tiempo que no los veía, bueno que no veía a Anthony y Andrew, y no lo podía negar los había extrañado como los mil demonios.<p>

"Elizabeth"- dijeron Anthony y Andrew asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, además de hacer una leve inclinación respetuosa que no paso desapercibida para el resto de los presentes.

"Anthony….Andrew"- dijo Elizabeth regresando el gesto de reconocimiento.

Los tres se vieron fijamente por unos segundos que les parecieron tensos al resto de los presentes, pero para ellos era valiosos ya que estaban comprobando que estuvieran bien…..antes que alguien pudiera racionar, los tres se acercaron rápidamente hacia los otros….y para sorpresa de todos, Elizabeth se abalanzo sobre la joven de cabello rubio…. haciendo que todo el mundo los mirase a la espera de que hiciera algo; pero al contrario de la creencia popular, el joven envolvió a Elizabeth en un cálido abrazo rodeándola por los hombros.

"Gracias a Morgana que estas bien…hace demasiado tiempo que no nos vemos, mi niña hermosa"- dijo Anthony una vez que se separaron tras su abrazo.

"Estoy bien, Anthony"- le dijo Liz sin que se hubiera formulado la pregunta directamente, ya que ella había aprendido a leer en los gestos de Anthony ese tipo de cosas.

"Me alegra que hayas llegado…..estábamos empezando a pensar que nunca llegarías, princesa"- dijo Andrew tras darle un abrazo a Liz, al igual que Anthony.

"Lo sé…pero más vale tarde que nunca, no lo crees"- contesto Elizabeth con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Jajajaja….nunca cambies, Liz"- dijo Anthony riendo ante la sorpresa de Ariel.

"Eso intentaré…..pero hagamos rápido las presentaciones para poder irnos que no es seguro este lugar"-contestó Liz con seriedad.

"Bien…..al único que no conoces de nuestro lado es Ariel"- presento Andrew de manera rápida.

"Un gusto conocer al maestro de mi hermano James"- dijo Elizabeth extendiendo la mano, la cual fue apretada por Ariel.

"¿James es tu hermano?"- pregunto Ariel con desconcierto y sorpresa.

"Si, pero otro día te cuento la historia….bien de mi lado, al único que conoces es a Shion , Andrew….."

"Gusto en verte de nuevo"- dijo Andrew

"Lo mismo digo"- contesto Shion

"Bien el resto son…...la elfa es Silvana, la otra mujer de la misión es Anabel…los guerreros de derecha a izquierda son Azarhel, Ángel, Shion, Baltazar…..familia, el guerrero de cabello rubio es Anthony, el de cabello gris es Andrew y el de cabello blanco es Ariel"

"Un placer/ mucho gusto/ hola/…"- dijeron todos a la vez, después de las presentaciones.

"Bien hechas las presentaciones, regresemos al castillo y después nos podremos poner al día"- dijo Elizabeth de manera seria y viendo a los alrededores en busca de peligro.

Todos eran conscientes que entrar en Perygl suponía un gran peligro; no sólo por la guerra que estaban viviendo en estos momentos sino por los habitantes de la zona puesto que ellos tenían habilidades telepáticas que habían provocado a más de uno la locura. Los habitantes siempre estaban ocultos entres las sombras y dispuestos a atacar cuando menos se lo esperaban. Los diez guerreros se subieron a sus monturas y tomaron las riendas de los caballos.

"Bien, en marcha"- dijo Elizabeth

"Vale, estar preparados…. Si alguno ve cualquier cosa extraña, informar a los demás"- dijo Anthony.

Las diez monturas salieron a todo galope con dirección al castillo de Heero sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p>Cuarenta minutos…..llevaban cuarenta minutos a todo galope por los senderos y aun no había rastro alguno de estar acercándose a los límites de la capital…o de cualquier otra criatura que habitara la zona….Elizabeth notaba el aura de los demás detrás de ella, ya que habían extendido ligeramente sus auras como una forma de que pudieran presentir donde estaban los demás guerreros o si tenía problemas, ya que la zona era muy traicionera…..a una distancia prudente lo seguían los demás, uno detrás de otro, ya que el camino se había estrechado al grado que apenas un caballo a la vez podía cruzar el sendero…había reducido la velocidad, ahora se encontraba simplemente a paso ligero cruzando el sendero, a pesar de que no fuera una buena idea debido a la alta posibilidad de que les tendieran una emboscada…pero no había otra forma de poder cruzar el sendero….Elizabeth se detuvo, el aura de Ariel no se movía.<p>

"¿Ocurre algo, princesa?"- pregunto Andrew

"¿Dónde está Ariel? –preguntó Elizabeth mirando a Baltazar que ya se acercaba hasta ellos.

"Venía de último, Liz"- contestó Baltazar mirando atrás esperando ver a Ariel en cualquier momento.

"¡MALDITA SEA!"- gritó Elizabeth- "¿Alguien ha escuchado algo?"- los demás negaron con la cabeza y Liz resopló- "…..está bien, volveremos atrás, démonos prisa que Heero y Jared se empezarán a preguntar dónde estamos si no regresamos ya"

"Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Ariel"- dijo Anabel

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos después, lo encontraron….con la mirada fija en un punto determinado, la espada a un lado de donde se encontraba y los ojos en blanco, en plena concentración. Elizabeth actuó con rapidez al reconocer aquellos signos y ante la atónita mirada del resto de los presentes, estiró una mano hacia donde se encontraba Ariel.<p>

"¡Ventus!" –gritó.

Una ráfaga helada de aire golpeó a Ariel en la espalda, haciéndole trastabillar y caer hacia delante; Anthony tomó su daga corta del cinturón y en un arco perfecto y un movimiento ágil lanzó el puñal a lo que parecía ser una roca oculta entre la bruma. El resto de los guerreros (con excepción de Liz) pensaron que se había vuelto loco, después de todo, muchos de los que entraban en Perygl terminaban perdiendo la cordura.

"TENIA QUE SER UN JODIDO ANGEL…..¡ANDREW TOMA A ARIEL!" –les gritó Elizabeth

Shion estaba a punto de rebatirle cuando se fijó en algo; una suave melodía empezaba a escucharse, una melodía rítmica, casi un susurro siseante, un silbido seductor… No lo pensó dos veces; sabía lo que aquello significaba; indicó a los otros demás que obedecieran sin rechistar y éstos lo hicieron.

- "Luz de mis antepasados…..disipa la oscuridad….guía mi camino"-murmuró.

Un halo de luz blanca lo rodeó a la altura de la cintura y se expandió hacia los lados en un círculo concéntrico haciendo que la bruma desapareciera y un campo de luz se extendiese en un radio de tres kilómetros. Notó varias sombras que se movían con rapidez y la presencia de quince habitantes se hizo presente en su campo de magia.

"Menudo día…"-suspiró Elizabeth preparándose para la batalla.

Liz sintió dos presencias dentro de su mente…..meneó la cabeza para alejarlas, era increíble el poder que desprendían…..nunca había visto dos habitantes de Perygl tan fuertes como aquellos que tenía delante de ella. Escuchaba la melodía casi como una invitación a dejarse llevar; había tenido suficiente entrenamientos para poder controlar su mente y no hacerles caso… pero no sabía si era por el poder que la oscuridad ejercía sobre Perygl o si simplemente aquellos dos habitantes eran demasiado fuertes, pero el caso era que le estaba costando mantener la concentración y las barreras.

"¿Es que nunca me vas a hacer caso?"- la voz de Anthony le llegó desde detrás, lejana, pero notaba que estaba a su lado.

Seguramente era por la influencia de los habitantes de la zona que tenía la sensación de que Anthony se encontraba mucho más lejos de lo que en realidad estaba; Elizabeth no pudo evitar alegrarse de tener al tener al dark-angel junto a ella.

"Creo haber mencionado en mis clases que nada de heroicidades"- bromeó Anthony.

"Hay dos habitantes, Anthony, no me desconcentres ¿quieres?..."- siseó Elizabeth por lo bajo…..el dark-angel debió darse cuenta de ello ya que dejó de bromear- "…. ¿Por qué demonios son tan fuertes?...no suelo tener problemas con ellos….."

"Estamos en su territorio ¿recuerdas?"- contesto Anthony sencillamente

"Anthony, distráelos durante unos minutos en los que intento algo"- pidió Elizabeth de manera rápida.

"Lo intentaré, no te alejes"

"Bien…..Ten cuidado, Anthony"

"Sigue con vida, Liz"- contesto Anthony antes de embarcarse a su nueva tarea.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth notó como los habitantes se movían a gran velocidad y se preocupó…Anthony era un muy buen guerrero, pero eran quince habitantes oscuros, en el territorio oscuro, necesitaría ayuda y la necesitaría urgente….suspiró y concentró su poder sintiendo como emanaba de cada célula de su cuerpo…. Error….los habitantes oscuros se alimentaban de los pensamientos de ella y de su magia…por lo que cambió de estrategia e hizo algo que hacía mucho que no hacía…..tomó la energía prestada de todo aquello que le rodeaba, obligando a los habitantes oscuros a consumir la magia del suelo árido, las rocas y los relámpagos que surcaban sus cabezas atravesando el cielo….los habitantes estaban confundidos….estaban más que confundidos y Liz aprovechó ese momento para invocar su poder y darles una pequeña descarga de lo que era una intrusión en toda regla.<p>

"¡Elementos de la antigüedad, escuchar mi llamado, os lo ordeno!"

Agua….Tierra…Aire…..Fuego…..cuatro rayos impactaron sobre el cuerpo de Liz envolviéndolo en una burbuja cálida donde los rayos chocaban entre sí formando pequeñas descargas visible….Elizabeth concentró el poder de los elementos y realizó un ataque mental a los habitantes, obligándoles a retroceder y a perder la poca cordura que esas criaturas podían tener…..Vale, no había pensado en la consecuencia de su ataque; tan pronto como su cuerpo descargó la energía acumulada, una ráfaga de cansancio llegó hasta ella…sin embargo, tuvo el tiempo justo de ver como los habitantes tenían acorralado a Anthony…no lo pensó, simplemente actuó por impulso.

"¡Anthony, al suelo!" –gritó Elizabeth-"¡Luz de los cielos, júzgalos!"

Después todo había sido oscuridad…. Era consciente de que estaba agotada, pero también que su ataque había resultado…confiaba en que Anthony lo sacara de aquel lugar, así que esperando que sus antepasados le diera las energías que acababa de perder, por medio de los collares familiares…por lo que se dejó caer sobre el suelo y se llevado por la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><em>27 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Explanada central, Castillo de Heero._

_22:00 hrs_

Estaba cansada, no podía negarlo…pese a haber curado todas las heridas que tenia de su expedición y de la batalla que acababa de tener, había perdido mucha magia…demonios había tenido que recurrir a una gran cantidad de magia para poder salir de Perygl sin haber perdido a nadie…..Anthony la había traído de regreso al castillo en brazos, ante la completa conmoción de todos los que se encontraban en la explanada central del castillo…..la habían llevado rápidamente a la enfermería y verificado que estuviera bien…..pero el verdadero problemas se había presentado cuando había recuperado la consciencia, ya que cada uno de los guerreros de la habían acompañado mas Brian, Heero y Jared la había sermoneado sobre su decisión de agotarse mágicamente mientras luchaba en Perygl…en estos momentos sentía como los collares familiares estaban regenerado la magia que había perdido, lo cual agradeció enormemente en silencio ya que estaba actuando con prontitud en ella y era la única razón por la que aun se podía mantener en pie después de todas las actividades que había hecho durante el día.

"¿Princesa?"- dijo Andrew devolviendo a la realidad.

"Estoy bien, solo un poco agotada….En serio, estoy bien Andrew…..no te preocupes, no es nada que no pueda aguantar….necesitábamos lanzar ese hechizo y los sabes perfectamente"- añadió al ver que Andrew fruncía el ceno y daba señales de querer interrumpir.

"Si, pero querer hacerlo cuando dos habitantes estaban acorralándote fue bastante estúpido por tu parte, ¿no te parece?"

"¿Has utilizado la magia mental con dos habitantes?"- preguntó Heero preocupado ahora por su sobrina. Elizabeth desestimó la preocupación con un gesto de la mano.

"Estoy bien y era necesario; era el único modo de mantenerlos ocupados hasta que acabaras con los habitantes que nos estaban rodeando"

"Ya, pero dime una cosa…..¿Era totalmente necesario que fueras tú quien lanzara el ataque final sobre los habitantes?"- pregunto Heero viendo fijamente a Liz y Andrew.

Elizabeth sonrió sonrojada ante la mirada reprobatoria de su tío y de maestro.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Supongo que después de tantos días sin entrenar en serio necesitaba ejercicio…."- dijo Liz encogiéndose de hombros. Ninguno de los dos machos sonrió- "….Vamos, estoy bien….todos estamos bien y hemos completado la misión con éxito, ¿qué más quieren?"

"Que no te hicieras la valiente cuando puedes contar con los demás, Princesa"- le reprendió Andrew suavemente.

"Lo siento….… pero en ese momento era lo mejor que podíamos hacer y tú deberías saberlo…estábamos rodeado por habitantes oscuros… –le indicó mirando a Andrew fijamente

Andrew hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras se cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y notaba la mirada de Heero sobre él.

"Tienes razón…odio que tengas razón pero la tienes….era el único modo de salir de allí sin dejar a ninguno de los nuestros"

"Bien….ordenaré que haya doble turno de vigilancia en la frontera; si los habitantes están tan desesperados por conseguir sangre real no quiero imaginar cómo están los renegados y los Darksight, pueden estar dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa" –dijo Heero con preocupación; sus ojos se posaron en los de Andrew- "Andrew, necesitamos que te quedes por aquí al menos hasta que controlemos el asunto de los vampiros con abstinencia…..también que se queden Anthony y Ariel"

"No te preocupes Heero…..nos tendrás aquí hasta que Liz decida otra cosa"- dijo el ángel con firmeza.

"Perfecto"- contesto Heero antes de retirarse y dejar solos a Andrew y Elizabeth

* * *

><p><em>28 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Tercer Circulo, Capital del Reino Vampírico._

_00:30 hrs_

Anabel se encontraba apoyaba contra el árbol que tenía a su espalda, frente a ella se encontraba Elizabeth recostada sobre pasto….Silvana se había quedado en el castillo de Heero ayudando a Anthony y Andrew con los nuevos pacientes que están en la enfermería improvisada que había armado en el castillo….además estaban los vampiros que tenían síntomas de abstinencia y que si no controlaban pronto o contrarrestaban los síntomas de abstinencia pronto tenían más de un problema entre manos, y lo peor de todo sería que tendrían los problemas no solo fuera del castillo sino también dentro de él…..Merlín, si no controlaban la situación con los vampiros que presentaban abstinencia pronto se convertían en vampiros renegados…..y bueno una vez llegado a ese punto, el mejor de los escenarios es que tuvieran que enfrentar una carnicería.

"Entonces supongo que Silvana ya no vendrá esta noche…..mucho menos Azarhel"- dijo Anabel sin quitar la vista de la zona que estaba vigilando.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros, esperando que alguno de sus compañeros anteriormente mencionados se aparecieran….pero ninguno lo hizo.

"Es extraño en ellos…"- Anabel hizo una pausa- "…pero no pareces sorprendida"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Antes de salir, Silvana me dijo que no iba a venir y que iba a tratar de controlar la situación con los vampiros en estado de abstinencia….en cuanto a Azarhel, después del enfrentamiento que tuve con Heero lo libere de su promesa"- dijo Elizabeth volviendo a encogerse de hombros.

"No voy a preguntar"

"Muy sensato de tu parte…..necesito disculparme con él o darle algún presente por todo los problemas que le he generado"- añadió lo ultimo sin ninguna razón en particular.

"Eso sería una novedad"

"¿Soy tan detestable?"

"No…."-respondió Anabel sin su habitual sarcasmo y burla-"…..sólo que no te equivocas con tanta frecuencia"

"Mierda"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo... "

Porque había sido una idiota al pensar que su locura de hace dos días no iba a traer consecuencias para Azarhel….era cierto que Heero estuvo enojada con ella por llevar a cabo la misión de rescate de los civiles del tercer circulo antes de terminar de poner a salvo a los aristócratas, pero después de la discusión que tuvo con Heero y Jared frente a todo el mundo…Heero había tenido en corto a todo el ejército para evitar que ella, Anabel y Silvana cometieran mas locuras.

"¿Por qué?" -repitió Anabel

Elizabeth sintió un picor en la piel…..sintió como si miles de hormiguitas estuvieran caminando sobre su piel…y ese picor en la piel solo se significaba una cosa…el peligro se encontraba cerca, es decir, los darksight y vampiros renegados se encontraban cerca del lugar en donde se encontraban ellas.

"Extiende la alfombra roja de bienvenida" -dijo Elizabeth mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta que traía puesta.

"¿Cuántos?"-preguntó Anabel, dándose media vuelta. Chasquidos de ramas y crujidos de hojas resonaron en la noche, y se hicieron cada vez más fuertes.

"Por lo menos cinco"

"Caray"

Los darksights venían directamente hacia ellas, a través de un claro en la arboleda. Hacían ruido, hablando y caminando despreocupadamente, ya que nunca hubieran esperado que ellas se encontraran ahí, hasta que uno de ellos se detuvo. Los otros cuatro hicieron lo mismo, guardando silencio.

"Buenas noches, caballeros" -dijo Anabel, saliendo al descampado.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth se acercó con sigilo. Cuando los darksight rodearon a su hermana, agachándose y desenvainando sus dagas, ella avanzó entre los árboles. Cuando los darksight tuvieron completamente rodeada a Anabel y ellos se empezaban a jactar de su victoria…entonces salió de las sombras y levantó del suelo a uno de los darksight, con lo que empezó la lucha…..Elizabeth le cortó la garganta al darksight que había levantado del suelo, pero no tuvo tiempo de rematarlo. Anabel se había ocupado de dos de ellos, pero el tercero estaba a punto de golpearla en la cabeza con su espada.<p>

Elizabeth se precipitó sobre el tercer atacante de Anabel, derribándolo y apuñalándolo en la garganta…..un grito ahogada fue soltado por el darksight, antes de que Elizabeth lo decapitara. Liz echó un vistazo a su alrededor, por si había más atacantes sobre ellos o si Anabel necesitaba ayuda…..Anabel se encontraba perfectamente bien.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, Elizabeth pudo percibir la extraordinaria belleza que presentaba su hermana cuando luchaba. Lanzaba patadas con movimientos rápidos y agiles….estaba dotada con unos reflejos animales, con una enorme potencia y resistencia. Era una maestra del combate con dos espadas…..los darksight mordían el polvo una y otra vez, y con cada golpe les resultaba más difícil levantarse.

Elizabeth regresó junto al primer darksight y se arrodilló sobre el cuerpo. Éste se retorció mientras le registraba los bolsillos, en busca de cualquier información que les pudiera servir para estar un paso delante de los sus atacantes. Estaba a punto de decapitarlo cuando oyó un disparo.

El brazo de Elizabeth absorbió la descarga de la pistola, y el impacto hizo que su torso le doliera como los mil demonios durante unos segundos….. Con la fuerza del disparo, cayó girando al suelo pero no se quedo ahí….moviéndose rápidamente y pecho tierra, pudo quitarse del camino….logrando evitar que el tirador tuviera otra oportunidad de acertarle un tiro.

El último darksight había salido de alguna parte y estaba armado hasta los dientes con armas de fuego, y con la pistola en la mano en busca de un tiro limpio hacia Elizabeth.

Detrás de un árbol, Elizabeth logro examinar rápidamente la herida producida por el arma…..era poco profunda, había afectado a una parte del musculo de su brazo pero el hueso estaba intacto. Aun podía luchar…..saco una de las estrellas arrojadizas que tenía en su cadera y salió al descampado…..y fue entonces cuando una tremenda luz ilumino el claro; Liz regreso a las sombras detrás del árbol.

"¡Por Merlín!"

Si durante algún momento los darksight pensaron que iban a ganar a pesar de los refuerzos que había llegado….esa idea ya podía ser descartada con total seguridad….ahora si toda esta acabado para ellos…..Habían enfurecido a Anabel, y todo el mundo sabía que no era buena idea enfurecer a una mujer, mas si esa mujer es una sangre pura, y mucha más si esa mujer pertenecía a la realeza de los Sangre Pura…pero dejando todo lo anterior de la lado, todo el mundo sabía que no era buena idea enfurecer a Anabel, Silvana o ella misma al punto de que dejar de lado la inhibiciones y se metieran de lleno en la batalla sin ningún escrúpulo que las limitara.

El lado oscuro de Anabel estaba saliendo a flote…..y la cosa se iba a poner interesante…fea pero muy interesante.

* * *

><p><em>28 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Segundo Circulo, Capital del Reino Vampírico_

_02:30 hrs_

Elizabeth se encontraba de nuevo en medio de una batalla…se empezaba a preguntar cuánto tiempo más soportaría el ritmo de trabajo de luchar durante la noche y atender a los pacientes durante el día….Liz salió de su reflexión cuando sintió que una flecha pasaba muy cerca de su mejilla derecha, por lo que regreso al aquí y ahora….se enfoco en la batalla que tenía delante….luego sacó un largo cuchillo negro de una funda que llevaba en el pecho. Sentía que la lucha no hubiera durado más, realmente necesitaba una buena batalla para descargar toda la frustración que sentía en esos momentos, pero a juzgar por la mirada clara y aun brillante y el ataque relativamente torpe, se trataba de un vampiro renegado novato. Con un rápido empujón, puso al vampiro boca arriba, arrojó el cuchillo al aire, y aferró la empuñadura con un rápido giro de muñeca. La hoja se hundió en la carne, atravesó el hueso y llegó hasta el espacio donde estaba el corazón….después de un tenue destello el vampiro renegado no era más que cenizas en el suelo…Elizabeth volvió a enfocar su mirada en la batalla y se dio cuenta que un grupo de cuatro soldados novatos tenía problemas con un darksight, por lo que decidió acercarse y darles una mano…..mientras se acercaba al grupo no pudo dejar de pensar que después de todo, si iba a tener la pelea que necesitaba para descargarse y no explotar por todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas.

* * *

><p><em>28 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Habitación de Liz, Castillo de Heero._

_04:00 hrs_

Elizabeth realmente se encontraba cansada…durante los últimos días a penas había tenido tiempo de descansar, mucho menos tiempo para poder dormir…..…y a pesar de que era una mujer joven, la falta de descanso ya le estaba pasando factura….pero ahora no era momento para quejarse o ir a dormir un rato, le acaban de avisar que el segundo circulo estaba a punto de ser atacado y no habían tiempo que perder ya que las barreras que había puesto a lo largo del tercer circulo había sido neutralizadas.

Elizabeth acaricio el collar verde que tenia colgado en su cuello….desde niña el simplemente hecho de acariciar ese collar la tranquilizaba y le daba la sensación de seguridad, lo cual era curioso porque ninguno de los collares de sus padres o de su hermana le otorgaba esa sensación tan intensamente como se la proporcionaba el collar verde…..pero ahora no era momento para quedarse a reflexionar sobre ese asunto, ahora tenía que concentrarse en la batalla que tenia por delante.

Elizabeth se acerco al ropero que tenia frente a su cama y abrió el gabinete metálico. Vio durante unos segundos la gran variedad de armas que tenia frente a ella, y posteriormente se dispuso a armarse hasta los dientes para la batalla. Ella sacó una pistolera negra de cuero de pecho y se lo puso a través de los hombros, asegurándolo bajo sus pechos. Un amplio cinturón apareció después, como los que llevaban los polis, pero como con la pistolera, no había nada como ello. Ella la miró. Y luego trajo las armas…Dos largas dagas negras, que envainó sobre su pecho, con los mangos hacia abajo. Una brillante pistola que comprobó estuviera cargada con rápidos y seguros movimientos antes de anclarla sobre su cadera. Estrellas de artes marciales y clips de municiones negras que metió en su cinturón. Otro, un pequeño cuchillo ella lo ocultó en una de sus botas. Ella cogió su abrigo de cuero negro de una percha (estaba haciendo un frio endemoniado, así que más vale llevar su abrigo para no morir congelada en el intento) y lo meció hacia delante, palmeando los bolsillos. Sacó otra pistola del gabinete de armas y la evaluó rápidamente antes de enterrarla entre los pliegues del cuero. Puso más estrellas de lanzamiento en los bolsillos del abrigo. Agregó otra daga…..Ahora se encontraba lista para la batalla.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia... por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...(miren que no es obligatorio pero de verdad se agradece) y saber si continuo o no con la saga, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicación.

Otra cosita, creo que debido a mi falta de inspiracion de las ultimas semanas...solo subire un capitulo por semana y lo mas seguro es que suba los capitulos los sabados o los domingos...

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


	23. Golpe Maestro

**Capitulo XXII: "Golpe Maestro"**

_28 de marzo de 1986_

_Habitación de Liz, Castillo de Heero._

_10:00 hrs_

Tras unas horas de sueño reparador, Elizabeth se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida. Se vistió con su característico pantalón negro y sus botas altas de tacón, se colocó un corset tipo halter, que se abrochaba en la parte de enfrente…..coloco sus dagas dentro de las botas y bajó a desayunar.

* * *

><p>En el comedor estaban ya casi todos los habitantes actuales del castillo, desde la aristocracia hasta los civiles y pasando por los guerreros y soldados….claro sin olvidar a casi la totalidad de la Familia Real….Algunas personas saludaron a Elizabeth cuando pasaba a sus lados mientras se dirigía a su asiento en la mesa de la Familia Real, después de unos segundos tomo asiento en su lugar usual, al lado derecho de Heero.<p>

Elizabeth se sirvió un poco de café, le añadió unas cucharitas de azúcar, un chorrito de leche y empezó a beberlo lentamente….mientras bebía su café empezó a inspeccionar a todos los vampiros que se encontraban en la Sala del Trono verificando que todos se encontraran bien…tras unos segundos se dio cuenta que faltaba parte del escuadrón de Azarhel, Silvana y Anabel….algo no estaba bien, definitivamente algo no estaba bien…durante la madrugada Anabel y Silvana se había ido a detener un ataque de vampiros renegados al sur del Reino junto con la mitad del escuadrón de Azarhel mientras ella y Azarhel iban al norte con la otra mitad a detener la filtración de los darksight hacia el primer y segundo circulo….y el hecho que Anabel, Silvana y esa mitad del escuadrón de Azarhel no estuvieran en la Sala del Trono desayunando con el resto de las personas no era una buena señal.

"Azarhel, ¿Dónde está el resto de tu escuadrón?"- le pregunto Elizabeth sin dejar de tomar café o de despegar su vista de la puerta de entrada.

"Deben estar aun descansando, Liz ¿Por qué?"- pregunto Azarhel con curiosidad al igual que el resto de la Familia Real y los invitados en la mesa.

"Pensaba que se tenían que reportar contigo cuando llegaran, no importara la hora"- respondió Liz tratando de parecer relajada.

"Si pero con todo lo que ha sucedido en las últimas horas, decidimos que se tenía que reportar únicamente después del desayuno"- respondió Azarhel desconcertado.

"Princesa, ¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto Andrew dando con el clavo de la duda de todos los guerreros.

"¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Anabel o Silvana desde anoche?"

"La última vez que las vimos fue cuando salieron al sur, nosotros nos fuimos al norte a apagar los ataques mientras, y el resto de los guerreros se centraron en proteger el castillo y los ataques del este y oeste"- respondió Anthony con rapidez al detectar que Liz estaba nerviosa aunque hacia grandes intentos para aparentar calma.

Elizabeth se puso de pie rápidamente, y temiendo lo peor, se desmaterializó del salón ante la completa sorpresa, desconcierto y miedo de todos los presentes….Elizabeth tomó forma justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Anabel; abrió la puerta con brusquedad, sin llamar a la puerta antes, y encontró una habitación totalmente vacía…había un par de trajes de batallas en el suelo, armas sobre el baúl frente a su cama, la cama estaba hecha y sin signos de que su hermana hubiera pasado la noche ahí, las pesadas cortinas estaban corridas y no se escuchaba ningún ruido proveniente del baño….Liz se introdujo en la habitación y se coloco en el centro de la misma, tras lo cual libero parte de su magia y aura para detectar la presencia de Anabel…..no sintió su presencia ahí…..ni sintió su presencia durante las últimas horas.

Se desmaterializó de la habitación de Anabel y tomo forma frente a la habitación de Silvana…encontró la habitación en las mismas condiciones que la de Anabel y tras liberar su magia dentro de la habitación, tampoco detecto la presencia de Silvana ahí durante las últimas horas…..temiendo lo peor, se desmaterializó y regreso a la Sala del Trono; donde los guerreros la esperaban inquietos.

"Al centro de operaciones"- dijo Elizabeth en una sutil orden esperando a que los guerreros asimilaran sus palabras- "¡AHORA, JODER!"- grito al ver que solo Anthony, Andrew y Azarhel se habían puesto en pie.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth se encontraba parada frente a la mesa…apretaba sus puños hasta el punto de clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Sentía el calor que comenzaba a desprender sus manos y le costaba un poco respirar….de pronto sentía que tenia ropa demasiado justa y que se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto en donde apenas cabía….los símbolos que tenía en sus brazos producto de sus herencias habían comenzado a cubrir tenuemente sus manos y brazos a la altura de los codos, dando una ilusión de fuego. La gente que se encontraba cerca de ella se empezaba a alejarse con miedo; y los guerreros se quedaron viéndola fijamente sin saber que hacer o decir; algunos soldados había desenvainado ligeramente sus espadas a la espera de cualquier problema….sintió a Anthony a su lado.<p>

"Anabel y Silvana no están….no han dormido en el castillo….."- le informó sin mirarlo- "….es culpa mía, Anthony"- añadió abatida. La postura de sus hombros indicaba a leguas que Liz se sentía culpable de la desaparición de sus dos hermanas y de la mitad del escuadrón de Azarhel.

Elizabeth trataba de respirar profundamente para calmarse pero los extraños tatuajes de su piel se habían extendido hasta sus hombros y empezaban a deslizarse hasta su cuello. Elizabeth giro su cabeza a su lado derecho cuando escucho un grito de miedo que provenía de esa dirección…al hacerlo vio como los tatuajes había recorrido todos sus brazos…..y Liz intento a tratar de contener su poder…..cuando no dominaba sus emociones y dejaba libre su magia, se empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo con esas extrañas inscripciones que no sabía cual era su significado pero que en estos momentos no tenía tiempo para ponerse a descubrirlo.

"No lo es, Liz…."- respondió Anthony colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro tratando de tranquilizarla o transmitirle un poco de paz-"…..quizá solo durmieron en otro lado o se quedaron fuera para vigilar….. ¿no crees que es posible alguna de las opciones?"

"Ambas o alguna de las dos hubiera avisado…no hubieran desaparecido sin decir nada y menos con la situación que estamos viviendo…se las han llevado, Anthony"-

Anthony asintió meditando las palabras dichas por Liz.

"Anthony, ¿Crees le haya pasado algo?" – dijo preocupada mientras se abraza a él. Al verla tan preocupada, Anthony la rodeo fuertemente con los brazos para transmitirle su apoyo.

"Sinceramente, espero que no…..mi niña hermosa, espero que no"- dijo mientras besaba la coronilla de Elizabeth, ante la atenta y sorpresiva mirada de todos los presentes.

Anthony y Elizabeth estuvieron unos segundos más así hasta que un muchacho con la ropa hecha girones y varios golpes entro corriendo a la Sala del Trono. Ambos se separaron y le dieron alcance al joven.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está el resto del escuadrón?"- pregunto Anthony una vez que esto junto al joven soldado.

-"No lo sé…"- Anthony y Elizabeth se voltearon a ver con preocupación –"Nos separamos cuando caído en una emboscada….."

-"¡¿QUEEEE?!...MALDITA SEA, MUCHACHO ¿QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ?" – Grito Elizabeth desesperada por saber que le sucedió a sus hermanas, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento. Sorprendiendo a varios por su reacción tan impulsiva y abierta.

"Nos atacaron, señora….." – dijo nerviosamente el joven –"Nos encontrábamos a mitad del camino del primer círculo al lugar de ataque cuando nos emboscaron….."

"MALDITA SEA….TIENE QUE HABER UNA FORMA MAS RAPIDA DE SABER QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDIO"

Elizabeth se quedo callada y empezaba a dar vueltas frente a Anthony mientras pensaba…..no sería una empresa fácil, pero tenía que intentar algo…no había forma que ella supiera que había pasado ahí a menos que encontrara los recuerdos de alguna de sus hermanas, o que encontrara algún tipo de hechizo o poción para que pudiera ver lo que había pasado como si fuera una película…no a menos que usara sus poderes y herencias…

Elizabeth empezó a dar un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de un lugar libre donde pudiera poner en marcha su plan…..Ariel se había acercado al joven soldado y había empezado a curar las heridas, Andrew se encontraba tratando de tranquilizar a los soldados para que no atacaran a Liz, los guerreros se encontraban viéndola fijamente sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

"¿Vienes?"- pregunto Liz a Anthony…..necesitaría ayuda para poder llevar su plan con éxito.

Anthony asintió y Liz empezó a caminar hasta el lugar que se encontraba detrás de la mesa de la Familia Real que estaba despejado y podía trabajar fácilmente…..sin embargo se encontraban un par de tronos, que sus tíos utilizaban cuando daban audiencias a la población.

"Necesito espacio libre, ¿me ayudas a mover todos los tronos?"- pregunto Liz, tras lo cual ambos empezaron a mover los tronos ante la conmoción de algunos.

"Liz, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Algo por lo que estoy segura que me vas a sermonear hasta quedarte afónico pero promete que te vas a guardar el sermón hasta que recuperemos a Silvana y Anabel ¿sí?"

"Arggg…..bien, pero más te vale que no sea nada demasiado peligroso que nada te va a salvar ¿nos entendemos?"-

"Como el agua"

* * *

><p>Una vez que terminaron de hacer espacio, Liz le pidió que oscureciera lo más posible el salón…..Anthony con un giro de la muñeca apago todas las velas del salón y cerro las cortinas que se encontraban frente a las ventanas…..Anthony estaba consiente con el hecho de que Liz tenía muchas habilidades que desconocía o que no utilizaba con frecuente por el miedo de lastimar a alguien o lastimarse a ella misma por no tener el completo control de ellas.<p>

Elizabeth se coloco en centro del espacio abierto que había formado, colocando las manos frente a ella….de entre las cuales surgió una bola de humo, la cual poco a poco fue ampliándose hasta forma una esfera plateada que rodeo todo el espacio abierto, dejando adentro de ella a Liz y Anthony….Anthony dio un vistazo al suelo y se dio cuenta que se había convertido en una película de humo…..las imágenes empezaron a pasar rápidamente frente a sus ojos hasta que Elizabeth fijo la imagen en la explanada central del castillo cuando todos se encontraban subiéndose a sus monturas y dando las últimas indicaciones antes de partir a sus misiones.

"¿Qué es lo último que sabemos de ellas?"- pregunto Liz mientras movía la imagen de un lado a otro para ver todo la imagen completa (como los aparatos touche screen).

"Sabemos que salieron del castillo junto la mitad del escuadrón de Azarhel para detener el ataque de los renegados a la frontera sur…...después ya no sabemos exactamente que pasó "

Elizabeth cambio la escena frente a ellos con un movimiento de la mano, ante el asombro de Anthony…la imagen cambio y ante ellos, se encontraba el pequeño grupo cabalgando a medio galope entre las calles del segundo circulo de la zona sur…..la imagen se desdibujaba mientras el grupo continuaba a medio galope. Elizabeth resoplo, no podía conseguir más imágenes del pasado…..así que intento probar suerte con el presente….por la esfera desfilaron diversas imágenes, lugares y personas de manera rápida durante unos minutos. Imágenes de gente en sus casas, trabajando, por la calle; Anthony escudriñaba las imágenes totalmente concentrado en busca de cualquiera del grupo desaparecido.

"¡Para…Acabo de verlas!"

Elizabeth volvió a concentrarse en la imagen anterior….realmente se encontraba un poco agotada…nunca había utilizado y forzado por tanto tiempo ese poder o habilidad en particular. Fue pasando de nuevo las imágenes de manera lenta hasta que Anthony le dijo que se detuviera, dejando la imagen fija….Anabel y Silvana se encontraban en la misma habitación….ambas se encontraban sentadas una a lado de la otra en suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la pared….sus brazos se encontraban encadenados a la pared…..ninguna de las dos parecían muy dañadas, con excepción de algunos moretones y un poco de sangre seca en los labios y la cabeza.

"Tenemos que localizar donde están…cualquier cosa nos valdrá"- indico Anthony

Elizabeth asintió y volvió a concentrarse en ampliar lo más posible la imagen.

"Espera…eso nos sirve"- dijo Anthony mientras se acercaba a uno de los laterales de la imagen en donde se encontraba una ventana.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos que había cerrado del esfuerzo que estaba realizando, y se fijo en la ventana que estaba frente a Anthony…la verdad no la había visto, por estar pendiente del estado de sus hermanas….ampliando la imagen centrándose en la vista de la ventana…en donde se veía un bosque, un sendero, y una cascada con una forma muy particular que a Liz se le hizo familiar pero no recordaba de donde.

"Solo tenemos que encontrar donde se encuentra esa cascada, y los tendremos"- dijo Anthony, a lo que Elizabeth solo pudo asentir antes de dejarse caer sobre el suelo agotada del esfuerzo realizado…las imágenes empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco, regresando a ambos a la sala del Trono donde se encontraba un sorprendida, conmocionada, entre otras cosas multitud.

* * *

><p>Veinte minutos después, Elizabeth entro al centro de operaciones cubriendo su cara con una fría mascara para enfrentarse a los guerreros, soldados y cadetes que se encontraban en el salón.<p>

"Ya los he puesto al corriente"- indico Anthony en cuanto Liz entro al salón y se empezó a acercar a donde él se encontraba.

"Bien….Ariel, Andrew tomar un puñado de soldados, ir a la frontera norte y verificar que todos se encuentre bien…..Baltazar, Ángel hacer lo mismo con la frontera este…..Shion, Brian ustedes con la frontera oeste…..Heero, Jared fortalezcan las defensas del castillo y acomodar a todo la gente dentro del castillo; ningún civil tiene permitir salir del castillo, estábamos bajo toque de queda…Azarhel lleva el resto de tu escuadrón al primer círculo y poner todas las trampas y defensas que puedan alrededor de él…Anthony tu vienes conmigo"- orden Elizabeth de manera rápida.

"Liz, ¿a dónde vamos?"- pregunto Anthony con curiosidad.

"Averiguar qué demonios paso y donde están mis hermanas"- indico Liz con seriedad.

"Cariño, ¿Por qué él te tiene que acompañar?"

"Es el único en esta sala que me puede seguir el paso"- contesto Elizabeth con sinceridad antes de salir de la sala acompañada de Anthony.

* * *

><p>Anthony y Elizabeth se dirigieron a la habitación de Elizabeth y entraron al recibidor que tenía su habitación…..movieron todos los muebles que habían hacia los extremos para tener la parte central de la habitación despegada…..y una vez terminado, ambos se sentaron en el centro uno frente al otro.<p>

"Liz, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?"- pregunto Anthony con curiosidad.

"Las paredes tienen oídos, y la verdad no me conviene que escuchen mis conversaciones en estos minutos"

"Vale…. ¿sabes algo más de las chicas?"

"He intentado localizarlas o comunicarme con ellas a través de los anillos pero no responden…además he tratado de llamar a sus celulares y nada"

"Jajaa….quien hubiera dicho que el dichoso aparato muggle nos funcionara tanto"

"Cierto….debes en cuando es bueno tener buenas relaciones con los militares…..ahora bien, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con respecto a las chicas?"

"No lo sé…..si no funcionan sus anillos, lo más seguro es que estén en lugar que tenga aislantes mágicos por lo que solo podemos localizarlas al modo no mágico"

"Lo sé, pero sus celulares no responden"

"¿No responden o no entran las llamadas?"

"No responden, las llamadas si entran pero nadie responde"

"Bien…..eso solo puede decir que no tienen acceso a sus celulares pero no necesariamente que estén mal…. ¿crees poder volver a intentar hacer el truco de la vez pasada…..pero en tiempo pasado?"

"Lo intentare….. ¿pero que buscas?"

"Algo tuvo que haber llamado su atención para separarse del grupo"

* * *

><p><em>28 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Sala del Trono, Castillo de Heero._

_15:00 hrs_

Elizabeth se encontraba entrando a la Sala del Trono junto con Anthony para la comida….aunque no estaba de acuerdo con perder tiempo comiendo cuando sus hermanas se encontraban desaparecidas, también era cierto que necesitaba tomarse un descanso después de intentar durante las últimas horas ver que había pasado durante la emboscada que habían sufrido sus hermanas….durante esas regresiones pudieron ver Anabel y Silvana se separaron del escuadrón para ir en ayuda de un supuesto inocente que las había entregado a los jefes de los renegados….le había costado horrores mantener la imagen lo suficiente para que Anthony pudiera sacar una foto de la cara del traidor pero no le había importado, ahora tenía la imagen en su poder y solo era necesario saber el nombre del civil para poder seguir una pista del paradero de sus hermanas.

Elizabeth se dirigió a donde se encontraba Azarhel y le entrego las copias que tenia de la imagen del traidor…..Azarhel las vio un momento y giro su mirada a la cara pálida de Elizabeth a la espera de una explicación.

"Repártelas entre los soldados, guerreros y civiles…..quiero saber quien es ese bastardo, sus medidas, lazos familiares…..quiero saber todo de ese imbécil"- dijo Elizabeth con una voz helada y los dientes apretados tratando de contener su enojo.

"Liz, ¿Quién es?"- pregunto Azarhel desconcertado por la orden dada por Liz.

"El maldito bastardo que entrego a mis hermanas a los renegados"

"Tendrás la información al final del día"

"Que sea en un par de horas, Azarhel"- ordeno Liz, a lo que Azarhel asintió ligeramente antes de empezar a pasar los carteles entre su mesa.

* * *

><p><em>28 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Bosque Tenebroso, Perygl_

_15:00 hrs_

Un golpe maestro, de eso no cabía duda…..Aro, el jefe de los vampiros renegados, estaba feliz con el resultado de la emboscada…no podía creer que los mismos civiles ayudaron a capturar a sus Princesas….bueno, no ha sus Princesas sino aun mejor….habían ayudado a capturar a la Princesa del Reino Vampírico y a la Princesa del Reino Élfico….era irónico hasta el demonio, los inocentes que ambas chicas trataban de poner a salvo las habían traicionado y entregado al otro bando.

Aro caminaba complacido por la cabaña que se encontraba en medio de Bosque Tenebroso de Perygl….sus seguidores habían llevado a ambas Princesas ahí, a pesar que Cayo se encontraba ansioso hasta la muerte de llevar a ambas mujeres al centro de persuasión, mejor al centro de tortura…Aro suponía en su anterior vida como vampiro civil, Cayo debía tener una vena de depravado sadomasoquista o de psicópata, porque no se explicaba otra manera de que le gustara tanto torturar a sus rehenes y solo eso, sino que se le diera tan bien…..además, Cayo realmente disfruta con el dolor ajeno, no respetaba ni sexo o edad cuando se trataba de persuadir a alguien….Aro se consideraba más un guerrero que un asesino, para él la adrenalina y alegría de una buena superaba con creces apalear a un indefenso ser….

Sus invitadas forzadas se encontraban aun dormidas….ambas mujeres se habían despertados unas horas después de sus capturas y Aro había tenido que administrarles una nueva dosis de tranquilizantes a ambas…Marco las había revisado hacia un rato, solo para comprobar que no murieran con ellos…las drogas que Aro les había dado estaban diseñadas para vampiros civiles con sangre mezclada específicamente no para vampiros Sangre Puras, mucho menos para elfas…y cono desconocía las herencias que ambas mujeres tenían en su sangre, Marco no podía asegurar cuando despertaría…..las drogas tenían diferentes efectos en las distintas especies o clases….al menos no morirían de una sobredosis.

Aro jugueteaba con el teléfono que había encontrado entre las pertenencias de la Princesa vampírica…había hecho que Dimitri investigara que era y cómo funcionaba, y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando le comunicaron que era un medio de comunicación muy parecido al teléfono y que funciona de una manera similar…no le sorprendía que tuvieran lo último en tecnología, o que dicha tecnología solo fuera de acceso militar; sobre todo con la gran y misteriosa Liz en la batalla…..así que había tomado precauciones, ya que no sabía la totalidad de las funciones del aparato…..Dimitri estaba en la habitación vigilando a las Princesas, Marco y Félix estaban afuera de la cabaña vigilando que nadie se acercara, y Cayo estaba con él en la habitación.

"¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Aro?"- pregunto Cayo después de unos minutos de silencio.

"Ahora es cuando empezamos con las negociaciones"- respondió Aro con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios.

Aro marco el ultimo teléfono registrado, tal y como le había dicho Dimitri…tenía el nombre de Anthony…sonó seis veces antes de que alguien contestara.

"¿Anabel?... ¿Dónde dem….?"- pero quien fuera esa persona no había podido terminar la frase…..se escucho un sonido extraño; Aro supuso que alguien le estaría arrebatado el teléfono.

"¡Anabel! ¡¿Dónde carajos estas?!..."- exigió una irritada voz. Aro sonrió conocía a la dueña de la voz- "…..no tienes ni idea de los problemas en los que estas metida…."

"¿No?...eres tú la que no tiene ni la menor idea"- dijo Aro cuando la persona al teléfono se daba un respiro.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en la línea.

"¡TUUUU!"- gritó Liz por el teléfono…..Aro tuvo que apartarse el teléfono del oído para evitar le destrozara el tímpano- "….¡MALDITO BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA! SI LES HAS HECHO ALGO A ALGUNA DE LAS DOS TE MATARE DE UNA MANERA TAN DOLOROSA Y LENTA QUE LAS FUTURAS GENERACIONES AUN SENTIRAN EL DOLOR!"

"¿En serio?..."- dijo Aro que no estaba muy impresionado por la amenaza- "…..creo que no estás en posición de ser insolente conmigo…y si continuas gritando, me temo que tendré que darle una visita de persuasión a tus amigas ¿nos entendemos?"- Aro hablaba en un tono casual, como si ambos estuvieran hablando del clima lo que suponía que solo irritaba más a la famosa Liz.

"Perfectamente, ¿Qué quieres?"- dijo ella un poco más calmada pero aun furiosa con la situación.

"No, señor….así no….pídemelo de buena forma…suplícame…pídeme que las deje ir"-

"Maldito imbécil de mierda…..cuando te ponga las manos encima lo lamentaras"

"Entonces debo suponer que no te importa el porvenir de tus amigas"

Se quedo callada por un largo tiempo…Aro habría supuesto que le había cortado la llamada si no escuchara la respiración de la mujer en el teléfono….y tras unos minutos, finalmente hablo.

"Te lo suplico, por favor libera a mis hermanas"- el tono era demasiado honesto, por lo que Aro solo puedo pensar que era sincera.

"Lo siento, no hay mas misericordia para los débiles que la muerte"- soltó una risa tétrica y colgó antes de que ella añadiera algo más.

* * *

><p><em>28 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Sala del Trono, Castillo de Heero._

_15:30 hrs_

Cuando el celular de Anthony sonó y se dio cuenta era Anabel, corrió hasta él para quitarle el móvil de la mano….pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando quien contesto no fue su hermana sino el maldito imbécil de Aro…..la había sacado de quicio, tenía a sus hermanas y el resto del mundo, sobre todo los guerreros, la miraba fijamente mientras soltaba por esa boca lo que no está dicho…Anthony se acerco a ella cuando la vio al borde de las lagrimas, esto era definitivamente serio….Liz tomó aire y sintió como su familia la apoyaba….el maldito imbécil de pacotilla, le estaba pidiendo que rogara…..ella nunca lo hacía pero ahora se trataba de sus hermanas…sus hermanas estaban en peligro.

"Te lo suplico, por favor libera a mis hermanas"- dijo en el tono más sincero que pudo.

"Lo siento…..no hay mas misericordia para los débiles que la muerte"- dijo el capullo y soltó una sonrisa tétrica.

Colgó…el maldito imbécil colgó…¡NOOOOOOOO, MALDITO BASTARDO!...ya no podía controlar las lagrimas que corrían libremente por su rostro…..se abrazo a Anthony y lloró…..lloro como hacía tiempo que no lloraba…..Las tenia Aro…Aro tenia a sus hermanas…Oh Morgana!...se aferro a Anthony como si su vida dependiera de ello….y lloro, lloro durante largo tiempo ante la impotente mirada de su familia.

* * *

><p><em>28 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Sala del Trono, Castillo de Heero._

_15:40 hrs_

Anthony estaba bastante nervioso…se sentía impotente al ver la reacción de Liz al descubrir quien tenía a sus hermanas…por eso era mejor estar solo….no tener a nadie por el que sufrir o que sufra por ti…aunque si era sincero, él si tenía a alguien….si algo le sucediera a su niña hermosa que tenía en sus brazos, no sabría lo que sucedería con él…..tenía que intentar buscar la señal de los anillos de Anabel y Silvana, pero no creía lograrlo…..Ni Liz o él habían obtenido ningún resultado….cuando encontraba a ambas mujeres, tenía que tomar los anillos para ver si había perdido la señal para evitar que volviera a suceder…sus pensamiento se interrumpieron al escuchar los insultos que Liz estaba soltando…vaya después de todo, si iban a recuperar a las chicas aunque se llevaran sus vidas por el medio.

* * *

><p><em>28 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Habitación de Elizabeth, Castillo de Heero._

_18:00 hrs_

Después de la llamada de Aro, Elizabeth no dejaba de pensar en todo el asunto mientras se paseaba en su habitación…. ¿por que habían secuestrado a Anabel y Silvana? A pesar que se podía tomar como un golpe maestro también tenía su lado malo, el cual a su manera de ver era más grave….al secuestrar a ambas mujeres había atraído hacia ellos no solo la furia de vampírica sino también la furia de los elfos…..y más aun su propia furia…si lograban sobrevivir a esto, realmente sería sorprendente.

La impotencia y la desesperación se habían instalado en su corazón….provocándole una angustia incontrolable….un grito de desesperación broto de su garganta, oyéndose por todo el castillo…se obligo a calmarse, a no dejarse dominar por la preocupación, el estrés y la desesperación….tenía que mantener la mente fría en estos momentos, y Merlín! Como había ayudado el grito a ello…abrió una conexión mental y llamó a Anthony; le pidió que fuera a su habitación…no quería que la vieran en estos momentos, los tatuajes habían vueltos con mayor intensidad y le cubrían claramente sus brazos….ni los guerreros o los civiles se habían acostumbrado a ellos, por lo que se sentían incómodos y los miraban extrañados…Anthony tardó apenas unos segundos en llegar. Entró a la puerta sin golpear a la puerta.

"Prepara un grupo, llévate a Jared"- le dijo en cuanto entro a la habitación.

"¿Crees que es buena idea llevarlo? Después de todo es su sobrina"

"No creo que permita que lo dejemos fuera….y será mejor mantenerlo ocupado, sintiéndose útil…"- Anthony asintió-"…preguntar entre los civiles con la imagen…..alguien debe saber algo, debe conocer al traidor…..tendrá un nombre, dirección, ocupación, familia…..debe trabajar para los renegados o tener familiares entre ellos, el traidor no era un renegado…era un civil. Anabel lo hubiera notado, Silvana lo hubiera notado….Si nadie está dispuesto a colaborar, ser lo más persuasivos posible, no importa el método que usen"

"¿Nos estás dando carta blanca?"

"Si…..dile a Ángel y Baltazar que busquen la imagen del traidor en los registros"

"¿Vas a bajar al centro de control?"- pregunto Anthony.

Los tatuajes habían comenzado a desaparecer poco a poco mientras hablaba con Anthony.

"Si pero voy a preparar antes….En cuanto pueda salir de aquí, ese imbécil lamentara haberse llevado a mis hermanas…y por su bien, espero que no hayan sufrido ningún daño"- dijo apretando sus puños.

Anthony salió de la habitación hacia el centro de operación para poner en marcha la misión. Elizabeth permaneció unos segundos mas donde estaba parada…..tras unos segundos, fue a sus vestidor y comenzó a sacar su equipo especial…..un mono negro hecho de piel de dragón de las tinieblas…una vez puesto, se calzó las botas de tacón y fue hasta la armería. Ajustó dos pistolas en los muslos, sus dagas en las caderas y las pequeñas en los antebrazos…una espada en su espalda…y las dagas de su padre dentro de las botas, como usualmente lo hacía…añadió unas municiones para las pistolas y algunas Shurikens al cinturón…..por último se coloco un corset sobre su pecho y se trenzo el cabello…saco una gabardina larga del vestido y bajo hasta el centro de operaciones.

Los civiles que se topaba en su camino se le quedaba mirando con sorpresa, miedo y respeto…..la mirada fría y el gesto serio no les incitaba a acercarse a ella sino no lo contrario. Cuando llego al centro de operaciones, los guerreros y soldados que se encontraban ahí la miraban fijamente….Elizabeth entro al salón y se sentó la silla central ante la atenta mirada. Liz se volvió hacia ellos.

"¿Qué demonios están mirando? Ocúpense de sus tareas o es que necesitan una invitación por escrito"

Los guerreros y soldados rápidamente retiraron sus miradas y comenzaron con las tareas que se les había asignado. Elizabeth se recostó en su silla y estableció rápidamente una conexión mental.

"_¿Qué sucede Elizabeth? Estoy ocupado"_

"_Haldir, te quiero en el reino vampírico junto a tu escuadrón en menos de dos horas"_

"_¿Estás loca? O debo recordarte que soy un elfo…son pocas las veces que ambas especies conviven en armonía"_

"_Haldir, será mejor que hoy sea una de esas veces…..ya me has oído, te quiero en dos horas, no más tarde"_

"_¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha sucedido algo?"- pregunto con preocupación en la voz._

"_Silvana, la tienen los renegados"_

Cortó la conexión mental….su actual preocupación era que estuvieran torturando a sus hermanas y alguna de ellas hubiera dado la forma de pasar todas las defensas…..entonces estarían en graves problemas. No dudaba de la fidelidad de sus hermanas, no los traicionaría ni siquiera Silvana….pero según los rumores, los renegados también podían ser muy persuasivos…..Tenia que organizar dobles guardias en el castillo y sus alrededores antes de irse a buscar alguna pista sobre sus hermanas.

* * *

><p><em>28 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Bosque Tenebroso, Perygl._

_18:00 hrs_

"¿Estas seguro que esto es comida?"- pregunto Aro mientras observaba la canasta y examinaba su contenido.

"Ya te dije que sí, de cualquier forma nadie se muere por comer eso una vez"- respondió Cayo encogiéndose de hombros.

Aro asintió no muy convencido…había enviado a Cayo y Marco a buscar algo de comer para sus invitadas….las necesitaba fuerte para lo que tenía planeado hacer con ellas. Los chicos habían traído una especie de liebre y algunos frutos que no tenia buena pinta…..como civil había probado y olido la comida; él sabía lo que era una liebre y fruta, ¿pero esto?...Bueno, si él pudiera comer, definitivamente no se metería eso a la boca….se encogió de hombros y fue a la habitación donde se encontraba sus invitadas. Dimitri estaba sentado en una silla frente a la puerta; las princesas estaban sentadas sobre el suelo esposadas la pared, mirando fijamente a los recién llegados.

"¿Hace cuanto que despertaron?"- pregunto a Dimitri.

"Unos diez minutos"- respondió Dimitri con indiferencia.

"¿Qué piensan hacer con nosotras?"- la voz de la vampiresa los interrumpió. No tenía miedo, era simple y llana curiosidad y desprecio lo que había en su voz.

"Eso dependerá de cómo se porten. Si son niñas buenas pueden quedarse….si no, Cayo las persuadirá de serlo"- dijo Aro entrando de lleno a la habitación.

Aro coloco la comida cerca de ambas mujeres. Ambas guerreras se voltearon a ver de reojo, tras lo cual voltearon a ver a Aro y levantaron una ceja en una muda pregunta.

"¿No se supone que ustedes solo toman sangre?"- pregunto la vampiresa algo despectiva.

"Cierto…..pero esto es para ustedes"- respondió Aro sin alterarse.

"Preferimos morir de hambre"- dijo la elfa.

"Eso si que no…"- dijo Aro dando un paso al frente y poner se enculillas hasta quedar a la altura de ambas mujeres. Su rostro quedo a solo unos centímetros de la cara de la elfa- "…escúchenme, las necesito vivas…..al menos por ahora; y ustedes van a comer eso o las amarraremos y las obligaremos a comerlo….. ¿o prefieren la intravenosa? Ustedes eligen, si en una hora no han comido, supondré que optaron por la segunda opción"

Aro se separo de ellas y retrocedió. Y antes de salir de la habitación se volteo para verlas.

"Aunque las dejemos solas no piensen en escapar…..Estamos en una cabaña abandonada en medio del Bosque Tenebroso de Perygl…y en cuanto a pedir ayuda, la verdad no creo que los habitantes vengan a ayudarlas…Buenas Tardes, Miladys"- añadió antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y salir de la habitación acompañado de Dimitri.


	24. Secuestradas

****Importante: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling...y los utilizo sin fin de lucro...el resto de los personajes son mios**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXIII: "Secuestradas"<strong>

_28 de marzo de 1986_

_Habitación de Liz, Castillo de Heero._

_18:30 hrs_

Tras la reunión con los soldados y la organización de las guardias dobles, Elizabeth estableció una conexión mental con Azarhel para pedir un informe de cómo iba la localización del traidor….Azarhel le había dicho que aun no encontraban ninguna información útil sobre él. Cerro la conexión y estableció una con Anthony….él le informó que se encontraba en el lugar de la emboscada y que había encontrado un par de viales vacios de unos dardos cerca del lugar y una cadena que suponía que debía ser de Silvana, ya que era un trabajo elfico y Jared no la había reconocido como de Anabel.

"_¿Han encontrado algo más?"_

"_Aun no…solo que tu tío sabe maldecir a una persona de mil maneras imaginables, y que una es mas ingeniosa que la anterior"_

"_Es bueno saberlo…..mantenme informada"_

"_Claro"_

Elizabeth corto la conversación y se encamino de nuevo al centro de operaciones. Ahí se encontraban Ángel y Baltazar…..se acerco a ellos para ver que nuevas había.

"¿Qué tienen?"

"Estamos revisando todos los registros con calma y detallada cada registro para que no se nos escape nada y hasta el momento no hemos encontrado nada"

"Juro que como encuentre a ese maldito renegado, la patada que le voy va a hacer que eche las tripas por la boca, ¡joder!"- dijo Liz golpeando con el puño la superficie de la mesa en donde estaban trabajando Ángel y Baltazar…la tensión de la situación estaba comenzando a ganar la batalla. Todos los presentes brincaron sobresaltados sobre sus asientos.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth se acerco a las ventanas que había en la habitación y miro al exterior al horizonte. Era media tarde, aun faltaban algunas horas para el anochecer…..tenía prohibido salir hasta el anochecer debido a todo el agotamiento mágico que había acumulado por estar forzando su magia para ver el pasado. La espera y el encierro la estaban matando.<p>

"Elizabeth, mira esto"- la llamó Baltazar.

Elizabeth se acerco suspirando hasta sus tíos y miro la imagen que tenia frente a ella.

"Es la misma imagen, ¿no lo crees?...en la imagen aparece más joven pero es la misma persona"

"¿Pueden ampliar un poco la imagen?- pregunto Elizabeth con apremio.

"Si, aunque sería mejor si se pudiera tener una foto mas reciente del sujeto"- indico Ángel con suspiro

"¿No se puede modificar con magia?"

"Lo podemos intentar"

Baltazar empezó a trabajar en la imagen junto con Ángel….Elizabeth se alejo un poco de ellos dejándolos trabajar en paz mientras ella se preguntaba si Haldir seguiría sus ordenes y aparecería en el reino vampírico junto con su escuadrón.

"Liz, lo tenemos"- dijeron Angel y Baltazar a la vez.

Liz se acerco a ellos y observo la imagen que tenia frente a ella….era una mejor imagen del traidor que había aparecido en sus visiones. Tenía un amplio registro de problemas con la autoridad.

"Su nombre es Alec Vulturi….su hermana mayor es una renegada registrada. Vive en el segundo círculo, sus padres fallecieron hace cinco años en un accidente y desde entonces su hermana se ha hecho cargo de él. Tiene quince años y aun no pasa por la transición…..Su casa se encuentra dentro del territorio que está bajo el poder de los renegados"

"Excelente trabajo, chicos"- dijo Elizabeth con esperanza en la voz. Empezaban a tener algo por lo que buscar.

Estableció una conexión mental con Anthony y le informo de los detalles que habían obtenido sus tíos …cerro la conexión e hizo lo mismo con Azarhel; confiaba en que ellos consiguieran mas información del joven, que sin duda, no esperaba que lo relacionaran con las desapariciones de las Princesas.

Después de una hora, las noticias no eran muy esperanzadoras…..no habían obtenido mucha información adicional del tipo; pero debido a un golpe de suerte habían podido arrestar al joven. El muchacho había cantado todo el plan después de una sesión de persuasión cortesía de la Elizabeth y Anthony. Elizabeth volvió a establecer una rápida conexión mental con Haldir.

"_¡Haldir, joder! ¡Mueve tu trasero al reino vampírico ahora!"- rompió la conexión sin esperar respuesta de Haldir._

* * *

><p><em>28 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Bosque Tenebroso, Perygl._

_19:00 hrs_

Son tan predecibles…..pensó Aro después de que Jane Vulturi le comunicara que su hermano Alec había hablado muy alterado. El joven la había llamado porque un guerrero y una guerrera habían ido a buscarlo y luego de unas cuantas amenazas y un mínimo daño a su persona, Alec había soltado todo lo que sabía sobre ellos…podía jurar que la guerrera era la famosa Liz, y en cuanto al guerrero, no estaba a ciencia segura quien era pero definitivamente tenía que ser parte de la Familia Real o alguien muy cercano a ellos como mínimo…..la verdad no le sorprendía que Alec hubiera cantado todo, era demasiado blando por eso no había permitido que se convirtiera en un renegado y había ordenado a su hermana que lo mantuviera como vampiro civil, al menos como espía tenía algo de utilidad.

Lo importante de todo este asunto es que ahora los guerreros estarían buscando como locos su ubicación; pero no importaba, él pensaba dejar que encontraran la cabaña…aunque no quería decir que iba a dejar que encontraran a las Princesas…sería una lástima, realmente le empezaba a gustar ese lugar, además era mil veces mejor que las cuevas…..pero tendría que dejarlo, a veces era necesario hacer sacrificios. Janes y Dimitri lo estaban viendo al otro lado de la habitación.

"Empezamos a trasladarnos…Dimitri llama a Marco, tenemos que trasladar a nuestras invitadas…..llevémoslas a la cueva de Cayo donde tiene su centro de persuasión"- ordeno Aro.

Los dos renegados se movieron a la habitación donde estaban las Princesas….Aro no se quedo a ver cómo se las arreglaban. El sol se estaba ocultando y un cierto sentido de urgencia se está apoderando de él, sabía que una vez que el sol se ocultara nada detendría a los vampiros para que fuera en pos de su cabeza…..tenían que apurarse, todo el plan que había trazado dependía de que no lo atraparan en la cabaña o que recuperaran a las Princesas antes de tiempo. Saco el teléfono que Jane había encontrado entre las cosas de la elfa y lo coloco en la mesa de centro de la sala….fue por un poco de pergamino, tinta y un pluma; y se dispuso a escribir una nota….no puso mucho, solo lo esencial.

_Llamaré a este teléfono a las nueve de la noche…si nadie contesta mataré a las Princesas_

Para esa hora, ellos deberían haber encontrado la cabaña…..puso el teléfono encima de la nota y guardo todo el material que había ocupado para escribir la nota. Tomo una maleta de mano y se fue a su armario; tomo todas sus armas y la poca ropa que tenia.

* * *

><p>Con todo listo, se fue a la puerta principal. Dimitri y Janes transportaban a las Princesa con ayuda de Félix y Marco…Aro salió primero y los otros le siguieron llevando a ambas jóvenes a cuestas. Lograron salir sin incidentes…..Aro amarro su maleta a su montura y se subió ágilmente a ella. Dimitri y Marco colocaron a las Princesas como si fuera un saco de papas en su montura y ellos se colocaron detrás de ellas.<p>

"Muévanse, tenemos prisa"- dijo Aro apurándolos.

El resto de jinetes se subieron ágil y rápidamente a sus monturas, y se alejaron de la cabaña a todo galope.

* * *

><p><em>28 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Explanada Central, Castillo de Heero_

_19:20 hrs_

Elizabeth se paseaba impacientemente de un lado a otro frente a las escaleras de la entrada principal, tenía una daga en su mano que hacia girar con un movimiento de su muñeca….varios soldados y cadetes que se encontraban en la explanada la miraban con miedo y admiración…..Liz miro al suelo, si seguía si durante más tiempo iba a desgastarlo. Ángel y Baltazar salieron del castillo, y llegaron hasta donde se encontraba.

"¡Elizabeth, los tenemos!"- gritaban mientras llegaban hasta ella.

Elizabeth guardo la daga y abrió una conexión mental con Anthony mientras los dos guerreros le transmitían los datos que habían encontrado que transmitió a Anthony una vez que contesto la conexión mental…..ambos quedaron de reunirse en los alrededores del edificio, pero acordaron que ninguno entraría hasta que todos estuvieran en el lugar.

* * *

><p>Ángel y Baltazar regresaron al castillo a prepararse y avisar a los demás guerreros para que se alistaran para ir al lugar. Los doggens se encontraban tratando de cubrir cualquier otra necesidad que pudieran tener los guerreros durante la incursión al Bosque Tenebroso…Elizabeth veía el ocaso frente a ella, faltaba poco para que se levantara la restricción que Anthony había impuesto sobre ella para que no saliera del castillo antes de que se recuperara de todo el agotamiento mágico que había tenido durante la mañana…..frente a ella se apareció Haldir con su escuadrón armados hasta los dientes ante la incomprensión y shock de los presentes en la explanada.<p>

"Elizabeth"- dijo Haldir acercándose rápidamente a donde se encontraba Liz e interrumpiendo todos los cuchicheos de la multitud.

"Sígueme, Haldir…tu escuadrón también…"- contesto Elizabeth cuando se giro hacia ellos- "…Silvana y Anabel han sido secuestradas por los renegados….los tenemos, tenemos a esos malditos infelices…..Ángel y Baltazar han localizado la ubicación de los renegados y nos dirigimos al lugar…salimos en lo máximo quince minutos…ten listo a tus muchachos. Te dejo, necesito organizar las guardias y checar los informes de las defensas, ahora más que nunca tenemos que estar en guardia"

"¿Crees que alguna de las dos…."-empezó a preguntar Haldir pero no pudo acabar la pregunta porque Liz la interrumpió.

"Lo creo todo, Haldir…..me lo ha ensenado la experiencia"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth dejo a Haldir en la puerta del castillo preparando a su escuadrón para la misión mientras se dirigía al Salón del Trono donde se estaba sirviendo la comida. Se encontró a sus tíos junto con Azarhel en la puerta dando las últimas indicaciones de seguridad. Elizabeth dio un paso al frente y todos guardaron silencio mientras la veían fijamente.<p>

"Si algo sucede los doggens saben qué hacer y a donde llevar a los civiles…..sobre todo Anne. Ir con ellos antes de que suceda algo que puedan lamentar después….el castillo da igual"- añadió con firme a las indicaciones que habían dado sus tíos.

"Ja, ¿seguir las indicaciones de un sirviente no mejores que los esclavos? Si como no, además ¿Qué me asegura que realmente saben lo que están haciendo?"- añadió un aristócrata con prepotencia y soberbia.

"Tal vez en su casa sean casi esclavos pero en este castillo no….son mucho más que unos simples sirvientes, así que trátelos bien…..y créame le puedo asegurar que saben perfectamente lo que hacen"

"¿Si? ¿y cómo está segura?"

"Porque yo misma los entrené"

Azarhel asintió siendo consciente de la gravedad de la situación, y para indicar que había comprendido toda ya que él junto al resto de su escuadrón se iba a quedar en el castillo para velar por la seguridad de los civiles. Elizabeth le regreso el asentimiento antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir de la Sala del Trono junto con sus tíos y Ariel.

* * *

><p>Los ochos se dirigieron a la explanada central del castillo donde se encontraban sus monturas a su espera. Cuando salieron a la explanada los vampiros se detuvieron de golpe a ver los nuevos visitantes que tenían.<p>

"Elizabeth, ¿me puedes explicar qué demonios hacen esos elfos aquí?"- pregunto Heero siseando.

"Ellos vienen con nosotros y fin de la discusión ¿entendemos?"

"No puedo creer que…"

"Dije fin de la discusión….ahora Anthony y Jared se encuentran en el lugar, esperando por nosotros….necesitamos movernos rápido… ¿alguna duda? ¿no?, perfecto, vamos"- dijo Elizabeth sin escuchar las protestas de los vampiros y encaminándose a su montura.

Haldir, su escuadrón, Andrew y Ariel la imitaron de inmediato…y tras unos segundos los vampiros hicieron lo mismo a regañadientes. El grupo salió a todo galope del castillo, el tiempo apremiaba.

* * *

><p><em>28 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Bosque Tenebroso, Perygl._

_20:30 hrs_

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después de tensa carrera, llegaron al lugar…..Elizabeth se empezaba a preguntar realmente que había estado pensando cuando se le ocurrió poner a trabajar a vampiros y elfos en equipo…la estaban desquiciando con su actitud….la zona era un claro despejado donde había una pequeña cabaña que parecía que había tenido mejor vida en un pasado.

Anthony y Jared se encontraban allí apostados como sombras ocultas observando la entrada del edificio…habían regresado a su grupo al castillo para que apoyaran en la defensa del mismo en caso de ser necesario. En la cabaña había encendidas pocas luces como se podía apreciar en la oscuridad del bosque….se organizaron rápidamente como un comando especial con experimentada instrucción militar, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Anthony iba al frente de uno, Elizabeth del otro.

Ambos grupos empezaron a acercarse despacio hacia la cabaña, dejando a Andrew, Ariel, Shion, Brian, Haldir y a su grupo apostados en el camino. Elizabeth no quería que, en caso de ser una trampa, todos quedaran dentro de la cabaña.

* * *

><p>Al edificio entraron solo seis, Anthony, Heero, Jared, Baltazar, Ángel y Elizabeth….entraron despacio comprobando a cada metro que fuera segura y que no estuvieran entrando a una trampa. Anthony y Elizabeth iban a la cabeza…seguían el rastro de magia proveniente de la elfa. A ambos guerreros les extrañaba que no tuvieran a nadie vigilando en el exterior en todo momento, pero ya pensaría en eso después…..ahora no era el momento.<p>

Se detuvieron ante una puerta donde la magia era más fuerte…..Ángel, Baltazar y Elizabeth se colocaron a la derecha de la puerta; Anthony, Heero y Jared a la izquierda. Todos afinaron sus oídos para intentar captar algún sonido en el interior del cuarto, pero no había nada…..estaba en completo silencio. Anthony pateó la puerta y Elizabeth entró seguida de Heero y Jared…ambos con pistolas en las manos, apuntando a cualquier objetivo móvil. Anthony, Ángel y Baltazar entraron detrás escudriñando el cuarto; estaba vacío. Elizabeth y Anthony se miraron por unos segundos, transmitiendo lo que pensaban sin necesidad de palabras. Anthony se quedó revisando esa habitación junto con Ángel y Baltazar, buscando algún indicio que pudiera decirles algo sobre el plan de los renegados…Elizabeth regreso sobre sus pasos, seguida de Heero y Jared revisando el resto de la casa. Liz estaba segura que allí no había nadie, aunque la magia en el interior todavía era intenso…supuso que no debían haberse marchado hacía mucho tiempo.

Anthony, Ángel y Baltazar terminaron de revisar la habitación y volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta donde se encontraba el resto del grupo….y encontraron a Elizabeth con una nota en su mano izquierda y el teléfono de Silvana en la derecha.

* * *

><p><em>28 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Centro de operaciones, Castillo de Heero_

_20:50 hrs_

Azarhel se encamino al centro de operaciones….suponía que Liz y resto de los guerreros ya habían llegado al lugar y se encontraban rescatando a Anabel y Silvana. Azarhel entró al salón y saludo con una inclinación a los presentes…Azarhel observo las pantallas de vigilancia del exterior del castillo que había frente a él…..estaban muy vacios.

"Bien, necesitamos unos cuantos hombres más vigilando el exterior del primer círculo; varios arqueros en diferentes puntos en las torres del castillo, cubriendo todo el perímetro"

"Hecho"- dijo uno de los capitanes presentes.

Azarhel estableció una conexión mental con Shion y pregunto por la situación.

"Están dentro de la cabaña"

* * *

><p><em>28 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Bosque Tenebroso, Perygl_

_20:55 hrs_

Estaba tenso…..lo notaba en todo su cuerpo. Su sobrina había estado en esa cabaña….Esos bastardos, iban a pagar una por una. Apretó los dientes y fue hasta donde estaban los demás. Miró a Elizabeth que tenía una nota y un extraño aparato en sus manos. Se acerco y miro a Elizabeth pidiéndole la nota…..Se tenía que controlar o el resto de los guerreros lo mandarían de regreso al castillo y eso no lo podía permitir. La nota dejaba claramente las intenciones; miro su reloj y vio que quedaba unos minutos para la hora. Miro de nuevo a Elizabeth y le regreso la nota. Merlín, necesitaba romper algo.

"Tenemos que encontrarlas, Liz…..como les hagan algo no parare hasta destruirlos"- dijo el macho acercándose a una de las sillas de la sala.

"Tranquilo, Jared…..lo haremos"- dijo Liz con firmeza.

"Maldita sea!"- murmuro apretando sus puños.

* * *

><p><em>28 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Bosque Tenebroso, Perygl_

_20:55 hrs_

Solo faltaban unos minutos para las nueve de la noche pero Aro pensaba darles el máximo de tiempo posible antes de llamar. Se dedico a pasear la mirada por el centro de persuasión de Cayo mientras esperaba que se cumpliera la hora acordada….como siempre el lugar estaba repleto de sustancias químicas y diferentes instrumentos de tortura de todo tipo. Marco estaba llenando unas jeringas con alguna solución; Cayo y Dimitri estaban poniendo diferentes clases de instrumentos sobre una mesa…Aro, por algunos segundos, pensó que la Inquisición Española eran unos ángeles dando paz y armonía en comparación de ellos; lo cierto era que Dimitri no era tan sádico como Cayo pero ambos tenían una vena fría y metódica que resultaba escalofriante…podían matar a un inocente sin siquiera parpadear o alterar el gesto en lo mas mínimo.

Las Princesas estaban encadenadas en una mesa cada una, justo en el centro la cueva….las habían inmovilizado los brazos y las piernas por seguridad aunque ambas se encontraban desorientadas. Marco les había dicho que era producto de la gran cantidad de somníferos que les habían suministrado y que no podían darles más…..no porque les importara no matarlas, sino porque podrían meterlas en un estado de coma permanente que no sabían sin serian capaces de salir de ahí.

Desde su punto de vista, la tortura era una poderosa arma de doble filo….por un lado era un buen incentivo para que la victima confesara lo que querían saber….pero si era administrada por un largo periodo, la victima llegaría a confesar cualquier cosa con tal de acabar con el dolor que estaba sufriendo.

Aro miro su reloj….eran las siete en punto, ¡que oportuno!...saco el teléfono de la vampira y marco al teléfono que habían decomisado a la elfa. El timbre solo unas tres veces antes de alguien contestara.

"Hola.."- dijo Aro con tono educado

"¿Qué demonios quieres y tramas?"- pregunto una voz muy conocida por él. Aro sonrió, esto se estaba empezando a poner divertido.

"¡Que modales! ¿Es que tu padres no te dieron ninguna clase de educación?"- pregunto fingiendo estar ofendido mientras su grupo soltaba un par de risillas.

"A ti no te importan mis padres….. ¿Qué has hecho con las princesas? Si las has lastimado, te torturare de tal manera que las estupideces que hacen tus amigos serán una caricia de ángel comparado con lo que te voy a hacer"- dijo la guerrera con voz cortante.

"Sobre eso….."- Aro chasqueo los dedos y Cayo asintió con la cabeza.

Aro coloco cerca el teléfono de tal manera que se escuchara cualquier cosa dicha por la vampiresa mientras Cayo introducía la aguja que había preparado Marco sin ninguna delicadeza. La joven se puso tensa y se mordió la lengua todo lo que pudo, pero al final soltó un terrible grito de dolor.

"¡Maldito Bastardo! Cuando te ponga las manos encima…."

"No uses ese tono conmigo….me permito recordarte que tengo en mi poder a las Princesas y que puedo hacer con ellas lo que quiera, en estos momentos"- le atajo Aro.

"Ve al grano, imbécil ¿Qué quieres?"

"No por teléfono….Tenemos que vernos cara a cara….un lugar público…..Te esperare en una hora en el bar de Las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade…..y si no te apareces"- Cayo volvió a clavarle la aguja a la vampiresa, quien grito de nuevo- "….hasta entonces"

Aro cortó la comunicación.

* * *

><p><em>28 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Bosque Tenebroso, Perygl_

_21:25 hrs_

La llamada del renegado había terminado de romper el férreo control que Elizabeth estaba ejerciendo sobre sí misma, sus músculos se tensaron cuando oyó el grito de Anabel al otro lado de la línea….daba gracias a Merlín que Jared o Heero no hubieran atendido el teléfono. Se obligó a aflojar la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre el teléfono o lo rompería….Elizabeth se quedó muda de la sorpresa con el aparato pegado a su iodo durante unos segundo, después que Aro colgó.

"¿Elizabeth?"- pregunto Anthony.

Elizabeth lo miró aun sorprendida por la petición del renegado….se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar y transmitir las nuevas indicaciones del renegado.

"Quiere que nos veamos en Hogsmeade"

" ¡¿QUEEEEEE?!"- preguntaron los guerreros desconcertados.

"Me voy"- Elizabeth guardo el teléfono y la nota en su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¡Estás loca si piensas que vamos a dejarte ir!"- dijo Anthony acercándose a ella y deteniéndola por un brazo.

Elizabeth lo miró y el dark-angel la soltó. Se había prometido a sí misma y le había prometido a Jared que encontrarían a ambas jóvenes, y si para lograrlo tenía que ir solo a las Tres Escobas, lo haría.

"Iremos contigo"- dijo Anthony con decisión.

"Quiere que vaya sola"- aclaró Elizabeth

"¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE QUIERA ESE CABRON!"- estalló Jared

"Jared…..contrólate, te necesitamos al cien por ciento si quieres seguir en el equipo de rescate…. ¿lo estás?"- lo reprendió Anthony.

El guerrero asintió con los puños apretados y la mandíbula apretada por la rabia que trataba de controlar.

"Nos mantendremos alejados, pero sin perderte de vista"- continuo Anthony, quien no iba a dar su brazo a torcer en ese punto.

"Alejados, Anthony…y no intervendrán a menos que les haga una señal para hacerlo"- accedió Elizabeth que no quería perder más tiempo en la cabaña.

* * *

><p>Salieron de la cabaña y se reunieron con el resto de los guerreros, Anthony les informo del cambio de planes y se pusieron en marcha….Entre Anthony, Andrew y Haldir hicieron un portal lo suficientemente grande y poderoso para llegar a la Sala del Trono una vez que lo atravesaran…..Elizabeth fue la primera en cruzar y sin esperar a los demás o hacer caso de la conmoción levantada en la sala, se desmaterializó del salón y se apareció en su habitación.<p>

Se empezó a desarmar y desvestir…..una vez que termino y se encontraba en ropa interior, se acerco a su armario y saco una túnica corta que le llegaba a la rodilla, con las mangas cortas de color negra…..y se la coloco…..después busco sus botas altas negras con tacón grueso; en caso de que tuviera que correr, esa botas serian mucho mas cómodas que las botas que traía puestas…..fue a su cama, donde había dejado sus armas y se me empezó a armar…..coloco las dagas de su padre en las botas, un par de pistolas en los muslos. En el cinturón de la túnica coloco algunos Shurikens logrando que parecieran como si fueran parte del diseño del cinturón y coloco algunas municiones en sus brazos a la altura del pecho. Se hizo un rápido recogido en el cabello, que agarro con un par de cuchillo cortos decorados.

Elizabeth se paro frente al espejo y se observo rápidamente…..ni siquiera un ojo experto podía saber que iba bien armada, a menos que supiera donde y específicamente que buscar. Tomo una bufanda ligera y larga de su armario y una capa, antes de volver a desmaterializarse y aparecerse en la Sala del Trono. En ella se encontraban sus tíos, maestros, Ariel, y el escuadrón de Haldir junto con las monturas.

"Elizabeth ¿se puedes saber en qué demonios estas pensando?"- siseo Anthony enojado por la rápida desaparición de la joven.

"No hay tiempo….dejen en el castillo todo lo que van a ocupar…vayan bien armados pero de manera sutil, la ropa igual…..no quiero que se desate el pánico entre los magos"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"- pregunto Haldir desconcertado.

"Hogsmeade es un pueblo mágico, de hecho se encuentra cerca de la escuela de magia….ahí es donde el renegado quiere verme….nos apareceremos en una de mis casas, la que se encuentra más cerca de ahí pero sin que llame la atención…desde ahí iremos en coche y después a pie…..tenemos que apurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo"

"Pero…."- dijo Andrew

"No hay tiempo…..Anthony, Andrew, Haldir, Jared y Baltazar, vienen conmigo…..el resto se queda en el castillo…..Azarhel, Heero los elfos son mis invitados y espero que se les trate como tal, sino…..bueno digas que no estaré de buen humor… ¿están listos?"

"Danos unos minutos, princesa"- dijo Baltazar mientras se empezaba a desarmar y tratando de lograr que su traje de batalla pareciera ropa civil al igual que el resto de los guerreros que iban acompañar a Liz.

"Que sean unos segundos, Baltazar"

* * *

><p><em>28 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Escocia, Reino Unido_

_22: 00 hrs_

Elizabeth, Anthony, Andrew, Jared, Baltazar y Haldir se aparecieron en la casa de la primera…..y sin mediar palabra, Liz los condujo rápidamente a donde se encontraba sus vehículos. Andrew, Jared, Haldir y Elizabeth se subieron a un BMW M3 con Liz al volante, mientras Anthony y Baltazar se subían a un par de motos. Elizabeth condujo a gran velocidad, seguida de cerca por las motas…..y tras media hora de camino llegaron a los límites de Hogsmeade. Aparco el auto; Anthony y Baltazar hicieron lo mismo cerca del auto.

Elizabeth bajo del auto, se coloco holgadamente su bufanda y la capa, de tal manera que pareciera ambas prendas estuvieran ahí inocentemente. Los guerreros hicieron los mismo con sus capas tratando de parecer lo más normal posible….se separaron por grupos para evitar llamar la atención más de lo necesario. Elizabeth quedo sola, y empezó a encaminarse a las Tres Escobas….confiaba en que Anthony organizara la vigilancia.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos después, ubico al bar de las Tres Escobas y se dirigió hacia él. Cuando llego al local, observo su interior son localizar a ningún renegado…vio una mesa alejada del resto y se dirigió a ella. En cuanto estuvo sentada, se acerco el ayudante de Rosmerta que le echo un rápido vistazo y le pregunto qué iba a tomar. Nerviosa por su escrutinio y tensa por la situación en general, pidió un whiskey de fuego y esperó.<p>

Pasados unos minutos, sintió un hormigueo en su piel y miro hacia la puerta…..ahí estaba el rengado. Todas las miradas se apartaban de él como si la gente presintiera la maldad que había en él. Avanzó lentamente, sin apartar la vista de ella…..era un par de centímetros más alto que ella pero mucho más corpulento. Pronto llego hasta la mesa y antes de tomar asiento en la silla frente a la suya, hizo una pequeña reverencia. Elizabeth lo observo en silencio…..lo había tenido un par de veces ante ella en los últimos días pero no así, sentados frente a frente….sus encuentros eran más del tipo llenos de violencia e inmerso en una pelea que cada uno peleaba por su vida….esto era definitivamente extraño.

El renegado tenía una mirada fría que reflejaba un inmenso odio hacia ella…..tenía unos hombros tan amplios que parecía enorme sentado en esa silla….dudo que mantuviera su peso sin romperse. El renegado frente a ella, podía haber sido un macho atractivo en el pasado antes de volverse un ser sediento de sangre pero eso era agua pasada. El renegado también la observaba…..parecían medirse mutuamente con la mirada calibrando sus ventajas sobre el otro. El ayudante de Rosmerta dejo la bebida sobre la mesa y el renegado lo fulmino con la mirada, haciendo que se retirara con rapidez. Elizabeth tomo el whiskey y le dio un trago para asentar sus nerviosos.

"No te molestara que no hubiera esperado para pedir, ¿verdad?"- dijo Elizabeth dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y rompiendo el hielo.

"Ya conoces nuestras costumbres alimenticias, ¿no?"- respondió el renegado con voz profunda.

"Sus costumbres alimenticias me importan un bledo"-respondió Liz.

Elizabeth observó la mano del renegado que había colocado sobre la mesa….llevaba unos guantes negros puesto, y no parecía tener la intención de quitárselos, lo cual era un movimiento inteligente de su parte ya que cualquier persona con un poco de conocimiento sobre los vampiros lo identificaría como tal al ver su piel….pero eso no era lo que preocupaba a Elizabeth sino la otra mano que mantenía oculta bajo la mesa; por lo que instintivamente aferro una de sus dagas, y al sentir la fría empuñadura entre sus dedos….sus nervios se relajaron al instante.

"Dile a tus chicos que se vayan…..sabes esperaba que vinieras sola"- dijo Aro con calma.

"Ellos no intervendrán"- respondió Elizabeth.

"Los quiero lejos…..y eso no es negociable"- insistió Aro.

Elizabeth saco su teléfono y marco el numero de Anthony…..no quería que Aro supiera de su habilidad para comunicarse mentalmente con otras personas….hablo durante unos segundos con Anthony y colgó. Saco el teléfono de Silvana que Aro había dejado en la cabaña del bosque y lo coloco sobre la mesa.

"Vaya….chica lista; aunque sobre decir que si algo me pasara, mis colegas se…mmm…divertían con tus amigas ¿verdad?"- dijo el renegado sonriendo.

"¿Qué quieres?"-pregunto Elizabeth

Aro guardo silencio durante unos segundos…..y durante todo ese tiempo, sonrió ampliamente para desesperación de Elizabeth (aunque obviamente ella no lo mostraba).

* * *

><p>Aro examinaba detenidamente a la mujer que tenia frente a él…era alta, no demasiado debía medir como 1.70 sin tacones y tenía una constitución física excelente…tenía que reconocer que era una mujer hermosa….si esa clase de mujeres fuera su tipo definitivamente estaría buscando como lograr quedarse con ella; pero ella no era su tipo. Aparto ese pensamiento y regreso al presente….odiaba visitar lugares públicos, sobre todos donde había humanos, ya sean magos o no, de verdad detestaba como los humanos lo veían o como tenía que cuidar cada acción que hacía para no revelar su verdad identidad…..era molesto, pero este lugar era el más seguro para que la pequeña conversación no se convirtiera en una batalla campal en segundos.<p>

"¿Querer?...no es mucho lo quiero, la verdad…..al menos a mi no me parece mucho"

"No me fastidies…..dime de una vez que es lo que quieres"- dijo Elizabeth con la mayor calma posible, aunque Aro detecto que hacía esfuerzos titánicos para no insultarlo de verdad, o peor aun atacarlo.

"Tranquila…¿Cuál es la prisa? Estamos teniendo una agradable conversación…..sabes, deberías dejar lo que tienes entre manos, el lugar está demasiado concurrido para introducirnos a una pelea ¿no crees?"- dijo Aro sonriendo y poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa…..y tras unos segundos fue imitado por Elizabeth- "Tranquila…..te prometo que no te…."

"La asquerosa palabra de un imbécil como tú, vale menos que nada"- le interrumpió Elizabeth.

Aro entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada. Elizabeth continúo bajando la voz pero cargando con todo el desprecio que pudo cada palabra.

"Ja…..solo eres un ser despreciable que mata a inocentes por placer y se vendió a la sed de sangre…. ¿cómo puedes mantener tu palabra o saber algo sobre ello?"

"Supongo que tienes razón….. ¿por qué tanta importancia?...nosotros hemos estado en contacto solo recientemente ¿Por qué ese repentino interés en aniquilarnos?"- pregunto Aro con calma.

"Eso no te incumbe"

"Bueno, resulta que si….y que soy yo quien tiene el sartén del mango…..así que ¿tengo que repetir la pregunta?"- Elizabeth guardo silencio por unos segundos, tomo otro trago de su whiskey antes de responder.

"Solo protejo a los inocentes de basura inmunda como tú"

"Una muy buena razón, pero no es toda la verdad ¿cierto? Tú tienes la mirada de alguien que ha visto lo cruel que puede ser la vida y creo que proteges a esas personas porque no quieres que sufran lo mismo que tu…..aparentas ser fría y reservada pero el fondo eres compasiva y emocional"- dijo Aro inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué…..además de asesino, eres psicólogo?"- dijo Liz con burla.

"Niega todo lo que quieres lo que dije, pero tú sabes que es cierto"

"Me estas hartando…ve al maldito grano de una buena vez ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Aro sonrió más ampliamente por unos segundos antes de contestar.

"Quiero que me digas como pasar las defensas del castillo, como localizo a la Hermandad, entre otras cosas"

* * *

><p><em>28 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Hogsmeade, Reino Unido_

_22: 45 hrs_

Después de ver desaparecer a Elizabeth por la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, Anthony y los demás se mantuvieron vigilando, pero la llamada que había mantenido Anthony con algún extraño aparato, no le venía nada bien.

"Tenemos que irnos"- dijo Anthony mirándolos.

"¡¿QUEEEE?!"- dijo Jared casi gritando.

"Contrólate Jared"- dijo Baltazar poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

El macho empezó a hacer un par de respiraciones lentas y profundas para tranquilizarse, tras las cuales Anthony empezó a andar hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Los demás lo siguieron en silencio pero totalmente alertas aunque aparentaban lo contrario.

Jared se alejo un poco de grupo, observando su alrededor…ya estaba la noche sobre ellos y no se veía mucho movimiento en las calles. Se acerco a una cerca cercana, en mal estado y descargo su furia contra ella sin tregua. Los demás lo vieron destrozar la madera con sus puños y la mandíbula apretada...y después de unos minutos se sintió mejor. Se dejo caer al suelo para recuperar su respiración. Haldir lo miro con una ceja levantada.

"Imagínense si hubiera encontrado a uno de esos idiotas"

* * *

><p><em>28 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Las Tres Escobas, Hogsmeade_

_23:20 hrs_

La respuesta del renegado la había dejado sorprendida….. ¿De verdad pensaba que le iba a dar cualquiera de las dos informaciones solicitadas? ¿Qué iba a sacrificar miles de vidas? ¿o que le iba a decir como ubicar o comunicarse con la Hermandad?...definitivamente ese hombre estaba loco.

"No"- contesto después de unos segundos

"¿Estás segura?"- pregunto Aro seriamente

"Si"

"Permitirás que acabe con las vidas de tus amigas por salvar a gente que ni conoces"

"Ja…. ¿crees que sus vidas son tan importantes para mí? En mi vida hay muchas bajas; cuando aceptaron ir a pelear, sabían a lo que se enfrentaban y sus consecuencias"

"Pensaba que valorabas mas la vida de tus Princesas"- contesto Aro con tranquilidad

"Te equivocaste"- respondió Liz dándole otro trago a su whiskey.

El renegado la observo en silencio. Liz sabía que no tenía muchas opciones de rescatar a sus hermanas con vida, necesitaba cambiar la situación….hacerlas menos importantes a los ojos del renegado. Le había prometido a Jared que le devolvería a su sobrina y lo haría.

"Te propongo un intercambio"- dijo Liz

"¿Crees que estas en posición de negociar?"

"Jajaja… ¿Qué tienes tu? ¿un par de hembras que dimos por muertas en el momento que las secuestraste? ¿Todavía piensas que por canjear sus vidas por la de miles?"

"No, veo que no….habla"- dijo Aro recostando en el respaldo de la silla provocando que protestara por el peso adicional.

"Hagamos un intercambio…dejas a ambas princesa en libertad y no tomaremos represalias por los daños que pudieran haber sufrido…."-dijo Liz haciendo una pausa para observar las reacciones de Aro ante la propuesta.

"¿A cambio de que exactamente?"

"…..a cambio de mi"- finalizo Elizabeth

"¿Te crees más importante que ellas?"

"No exactamente….pero si perdemos a alguna, te buscaremos hasta el mismo infierno y no parare hasta acabar contigo ¿sabe lo que son dos Familias Reales cabreadas? Y mejor aun ¿sabes que es la raza vampírica y la raza élfica cabreadas? ¿te imaginas si se unen en alianza en tu contra? En cambio, si acabas conmigo….posiblemente dejen la lucha….sería un problema menos para ti y tu grupo "

Claro que Elizabeth dejo el escenario en una posibilidad porque pensaba, y lo iba a hacer, defenderse hasta la muerte….mientras le quedara un aliento de vida seguiría luchando. Y en cuanto a que los demás iba a dejar la lucha…era tal lejos de la realidad, lo más seguro es que consiguiera nuevos y poderosos enemigos…pero eso no necesitaba saberlo Aro.

* * *

><p>Aro valoro la veracidad de las palabras. Elizabeth se recostó en su silla y observo su copa vacía…..estuvo tentada de llamar al camarero y pedir otra copa….pero mejo no, no quería distraer a Aro, lo quería sopesando su oferta. Aro la miro con intensidad durante unos minutos mientras la mente de Elizabeth era hervidero de ideas aunque aparentaba frialdad… ¿podría desmaterializarse del lugar con Aro y llevarlo a un lugar menos concurrido…..y empezar unas negociaciones civilizadas con él?<p>

"Tu gente nos cazara"

"Es posible… ¿tienes miedo?"- respondió Liz tranquila

"¿Te crees a salvo por que irán a salvarte?"

"¿Te crees a salvo…aquí rodeado de gente? ¿Crees que eso me impide acabar contigo?"- ambos dieron un vistazo al local y varias miradas estaban puestos en ellos pero fueron retiradas inmediatamente.

La verdad no…..no era eso lo que le impedía acabar con Aro pero si el que sus hermanas estuvieran en sus manos. Mientras fuera así, lo necesitaba con vida….Elizabeth comenzó a jugar con la copa vacía, haciéndola girar sobre la mesa con su mano.

Vale, eso no se lo esperaba…pero su oferta no era mala. Según sus fuentes, ella era la líder de la defensa vampírica…sin ellas las defensas quedarían desunidas, sin un guía o líder. Ella había echado por tierra su posición con facilidad; no estaba seguro si había sido sincera, podía ser un farol…..le disgustaba que su enemiga sacara ventaja sobre él, era frustrante. Siempre había considero la astucia con la mejor arma para vencer a sus enemigos…..los vampiros eran buenos combatientes pero no tan buenos estrategas, pero la mujer frente a él….estaba jugando perfectamente sus cartas.

"¿Qué sucede si digo que no?"-dijo Aro por fin

"Entonces, me temo que te quedas sin nada"- respondió Elizabeth haciendo una ademan de levantarse pero se volvió a sentar cuando Aro hizo un gesto con la mano.

"No creas que soy estúpido ¿quieres? Dijiste que no tenía nada pero yo creo que si…las princesas, ¿recuerdas?...te importan y mucho; de otra manera no me estuvieras proponiendo el intercambio, y es mas no estarías aquí"- dijo Aro inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

"Puede ser pero ¿y si solo quería pretender para matarte?"

"En ese caso, tus chicos me hubieran matado en cuanto me vieron o tu lo hubiera hecho en cualquier momento durante la conversación"

"¿Seguro? Podría estar esperando a que nos guíes al resto de tus compañeros"

"Entonces debo suponer que lo del cambio es una trampa ¿no?...no puedes engañarme he vivido durante más de dos siglos, he visto lo suficiente. Aunque debo decir que tu propuesta me gusta…demasiado…..así que acepto"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia... por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...(miren que no es obligatorio pero de verdad se agradece) y saber si continuo o no con la saga, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicación.

Otra cosita, creo que debido a mi falta de inspiracion de las ultimas semanas...solo subire un capitulo por semana y lo mas seguro es que suba los capitulos los sabados o los domingos...

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


	25. El intercambio

**Capitulo XXIV: "El Intercambio"**

_28 de marzo de 1986_

_Las Tres Escobas, Hogsmeade_

_23:40 hrs_

Aro había aceptado el trato que había propuesto, pero no parecía que estuviera cien por ciento seguro de haber aceptado…..y eso era algo que ella no podía permitir.

"No….no es una trampa. No utilizare mi magia en ti, no ofreceré resistencia y saldrá vivo del intercambio. Si te tranquiliza, te doy mi palabra"- dijo Elizabeth

"¿Tu palabra? ¿Crees que tiene algo valor para mí?"- pregunto Aro con desdén.

"No sé si para ti tiene algún valor pero para mí sí. Mis principios no me permiten romper una promesa que ya he hecho…y son esos principios lo que no tiene en este lugar negociando"

"¿y tu gente?"

"No puedo hablar por ellos pero le daré un poco ventaja…..yo que tú la aprovecharía"

"Dices que las Princesas no tienen ningún valor para ti pero ¿harás todo esto por ellas?"

"Ya te dije, he hecho una promesa. Entonces, ¿hemos terminado de hablar o quieres seguir con el interrogatorio?"

"Ya terminamos…..llévate el teléfono. Te llamare fijando un lugar…nos vemos en un rato…..aaahhhh y que te acompañen solo dos personas, no quiero más en el lugar"- dijo Aro levantando de su asiento y alisándose las arrugas de su pantalón antes de salir del local.

Elizabeth asintió y observo como Aro se marchaba del lugar. Guardo el teléfono en su capa, se acerco a la barra y pidió la cuenta. Pago su bebida y salió del bar. Estableció una conexión mental con Anthony, y él le indico en donde se encontraban; a lo que Elizabeth se empezó a encaminar hacia esa dirección. Mientras caminaba sentía el aire frio de la noche en su cara, lo cual agradeció ya que empezó a despejar su mente y parte de la tensión de la conversación.

En cuanto la vieron aparecer, todos los guerreros la rodearon…..pero Elizabeth se hizo un hueco y se alejo con Anthony para hablar a solas.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"- pregunto el dark-angel.

"Nos van a entregar a Anabel y Silvana"

"¿En serio? Sin mayor problema, ¿De qué han hablado?"- pregunto Anthony en un tono oscuro, en el cual se percibía la sombra de sospecha.

"Vamos a hacer un intercambio"

"¿Qué clase de intercambio?"

"Me voy con él…me voy con Aro"- dijo Elizabeth en un tono tranquilo y calmo como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

"¡¿QUEEEE?! ESTAS LOCA SI PIENSAS QUE VOY A PERMITIR ESO"- grito Anthony perdiendo el control.

Los guerreros se volvieron a verlos con caras de desconcierto, sospecha y sorpresa por el grito que habían escuchado de Anthony.

"No está a discusión, Anthony…ya es algo hecho. No van a interferir en el intercambio, ni nos van a seguir cuando desaparezcamos"

"Definitivamente estás loca….no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras te entregas a esos imbéciles"- dijo el dark-angel con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa.

"No vas a interferir, Anthony; he dado mi palabra"- dijo Elizabeth dando por terminada la conversación y discusión.

Anthony se disponía a replicar algo cuando sonó el teléfono de Silvana. Elizabeth saco el teléfono y contesto. Estuvo unos segundos con el teléfono en el oído sin emitir ningún sonido, tras los cuales colgó y guardo el aparato.

"¿Vienes?"- le pregunto al dark-angel después de colgar.

"¿Lo dudas? Por supuesto que voy"- respondió Anthony siseando.

"Avísale a Baltazar que nos vamos. Andrew, Jared y Haldir que regresen al castillo con las motos. Que Andrew y Haldir estén preparados para atender a las chicas"

"Deberíamos irnos en las motos son más rápidas"

"Cierto pero no sabemos las condiciones en las que se encuentran; así que es mejor ir en el carro"

Elizabeth rodeo la casa de los gritos y se dirigió al carro sin despedirse o ver al resto de los guerreros. No quería preocupar a los machos pero….tampoco se quería despedir de ellos, y rogaba que esa fuera una motivación para regresar con vida. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y espero a que Anthony terminara de dar las indicaciones a los demás.

* * *

><p>Baltazar miro fijamente a Anthony buscando en su lenguaje corporal algún indicio de lo que estaba pasando pero no pudo obtener nada en claro de él. Baltazar se encamino al carro mientras Anthony terminaba de dar las indicaciones a los demás. Baltazar se puso al volante mientras Anthony se sentaba en el asiento de atrás.<p>

"¿Qué pasa, princesa?"- pregunto Baltazar con seriedad como poco veces había estado.

"Voy a intercambiarme por Silvana y Anabel….y guárdate tus comentarios que no los ocupo en estos momentos"-le respondió Elizabeth mirándola fijamente.

Baltazar aferro el volante del BMW, al punto que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo pero se mantuvo en silencio. Elizabeth lo agradeció, ya había tenido suficiente con la plática con Aro y la posterior conversación con Anthony.

"Los he enviado al castillo"- dijo Anthony con la voz tensa

"Bien"-dijo Elizabeth evitando la mirada en ambos machos.

Baltazar arranco el carro y siguió las indicaciones de Elizabeth. El vampiro condujo por cerca de dos horas a alta velocidad, las cuales transcurrieron en un completo y tenso silencio., en cual Elizabeth se dedico a retirar los cuchillos que tenía en su recogido haciendo una simple cola de caballo, se quito las municiones de los brazos y los Shurinks de cinturón…..además transformó su túnica en su acostumbrado pantalón negro, un corset y una chaqueta.

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_En algún lugar de Escocia_

_02:00 hrs_

Baltazar, Anthony y Elizabeth se acercaban a un parque después de seguir las indicaciones dadas por Aro a lo largo del camino…..ubicaron la entrada que Aro les había dicho, entraron y aparcaron el carro dentro del parque. Baltazar se quedo en el interior del coche con el motor encendido en caso de que tuvieran que realizar una huida precipitada…..Anthony y Elizabeth bajaron del coche y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Aro con otro renegado que no alcanzaban a distinguir…..Los guerreros se acercaron lentamente comprobando que no les estuvieran tendiendo una trampa o emboscada; y se detuvieron una vez que estuvieron a una distancia prudencial de los renegados. Anthony se coloco del lado derecho de Liz.

"¿Dónde están las princesas?"- pregunto Elizabeth a Aro, quien al tener la cara parcialmente cubierta por una capucha estaba poniendo nerviosa a Liz porque no podía interpretar sus reacciones.

"En el coche, ¿Sigue el acuerdo en pie?"

"Si"- dijo Elizabeth después de haber leído rápidamente sus pensamientos.

"¿Cómo lo hacemos?"- pregunto Aro

Noto como Anthony se alejaba un poco de ellas y segundos después golpeaba al renegado que lo había seguido. Elizabeth sabía que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer, y estaba dando muestras evidentes de no compartir la idea.

"Anthony!"- dijo Liz en un tono de ligero regaño.

El dark-angel levanto las manos dando a entender que no había hecho nada y que era un ser inocente de toda culpa.

"Controla a tu gente"- siseo Aro a la vez que hacia un gesto al otro renegado para no iniciara una pelea que terminara con el tenso intercambio.

"Está enojado y se está controlando….se lo aseguro. Empecemos con esto, saque a las Princesas del coche y comenzare a desarmarme"

Aro asintió y le hizo una señal a su compañero, quien fue hacia el auto y saco a ambas princesas del maletero…..las cargo como si fueron costales de papas en cada uno de sus hombros y cuando estuvo cerca de donde se encontraba Liz, las soltó sin ninguna delicadeza. Anthony se agacho y comprobó que estuvieran vivas.

"Solo están inconsciente"- indico el renegado.

Anthony asintió afirmativamente y recogió a ambas chicas del suelo, llevándolas hacia el coche y dejándolas en el interior del mismo. Después regreso con Elizabeth.

"¿Me das unos segundos?"- pregunto Elizabeth, a lo que el renegado asintió levemente.

"No te alejes"- advirtió Aro.

Elizabeth se acerco a Anthony y comenzó a desarmarse….dejo para el final las dagas de su padre y dijo una pequeña plegaria para poder volver a sentirlas entre sus manos. Paso delicadamente sus dedos sobre ellas, antes de entregárselas a Anthony.

"Vas a volver a sostenerlas en tus manos, pequeña…..Te lo juro"- le dijo el dark-angel.

Elizabeth solo asintió, tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar…sabia que las próximas horas iban a ser muy duras pero eso sería el menor de los problemas si salía con vida. Se giro antes de que Anthony pudiera verle los ojos y comprobar lo cerca que se encontraba de derramar unas lágrimas, a pesar de su firme intención de no hacerlo. Dio un profundo respiro y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el grupo de asesinos.

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Casa de los Gritos, Hogsmeade_

_00:00 hrs_

Anthony estaba empezando a enfadarse de verdad…primero Anabel y Silvana, ahora Elizabeth…y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Una vez que Liz tomaba una decisión era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de decisión…..además ella podía simplemente ordenárselo y las ordenes era las ordenes; y definitivamente quería evitar esa situación incómoda para ambos. Murmurando por lo bajo, sintió tensarse su cuerpo cuando entro en el auto con Baltazar y Elizabeth… ¡Maldita sea!...¿Acaso Elizabeth esperaba que solo acudieran tres renegados? Sentía como si se dirigieran a un matadero.

Cuando llegaron al lugar establecido después de dos horas de manejar, todo sucedió como acordaron…solo había dos renegado y suponía que el tercero se encontraba en el coche al igual que Baltazar…..Vale todo estaba según lo acordado pero no está dispuesto a dejarse llevar según las condiciones de esos malditos imbéciles. Sin previo aviso se alejo de la encantadora conversación que estaban manteniendo Elizabeth y Aro y se paseo por los alrededores. El otro renegado lo siguió….. ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a controlarse?...con una mueca burlona, Anthony le asesto un puñetazo y espero la reacción del renegado. Era una zona con vegetación tupida, perfecta para una buena pelea medio oculta….pero el idiota se controlo lo suficiente para Elizabeth le llamara la atención y tuviera que volver con el resto de los presentes…. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ese pequeño demonio que llamaba mi niña hermosa?...Llego a tiempo para ver como sacaban a ambas princesas del maletero del coche de los renegados y acercarse para encargarse de ellas. Comprobó que ambas estuvieran vivas y las llevo rápidamente al auto en donde las dejo al cuidado de Baltazar. Regreso a donde se encontraba Elizabeth y tratando de controlarse a puros golpe de fuerza de voluntad, recogió las armas de las manos de Elizabeth…el maldito infierno que podía congelar primero, si iba a permitir que su niña hermosa no volviera a sostener sus armas en sus manos…con auténtico terror vio como se terminaba el intercambio y se llevaban a Elizabeth con una sonrisa estúpida de absoluta superioridad.

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Sala de operaciones, Castillo de Heero_

_01:00 hrs_

Todos se encontraban nerviosos…Anthony los había mandado de vuelta al castillo sin ninguna explicación, solo que eran ordenes de Liz y punto. Jared se paseaba de un lado a otro del salón, si seguía así dejaría un surco en el suelo. Se encontraba muy cabreada por haber sido mandada al castillo, Anabel era su sobrina de sangre…..era la hija de su única hermana y quería estar allí.

Haldir fumaba su quinto cigarrillo y miraba por uno de los ventanales a la espera de cualquier indicio de la llegada de Silvana o Elizabeth. Andrew giraba una de sus dagas y miraba a Jared con preocupación. El resto de los guerreros estaban sentados por todo la sala o de pie apoyadas en las paredes… ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardarían en volver Elizabeth y los otros? Se preguntaba Haldir como si fuera un tipo de rezo….tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo este asunto y no le gustaba ya que siempre se cumplían.

"Haldir, ¿me das un cigarro? Necesito algo que me calme"-dijo Jared

"Fuma lo que quieras, tengo otro paquete"- dijo Haldir mientras se acercaba y le tendía el paquete de cigarros.

"Gracias"

"Tranquilízate, ya verás como dentro de poco todos regresaran por esa puerta"

"No sé, algo me huele mal"

"A mí también, pero confió en Elizabeth"- dijo Haldir con firmeza antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el ventanal y mirar al exterior.

* * *

><p>Andrew giraba una de sus dagas entre su mano una y otra vez. No podía parar, era un tic que tenia…cuando estaba nervioso tenía que moverse (lo cual no era recomendable en esto momentos) o tenía que mover algo. Volvió a mirar a Jared que se paseaba de un lado a otro del salón; Andrew hizo una mueca y miro a Haldir, quien le regreso la mirada….le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección de Jared…..ambos se entendieron de algún modo, tenía que distraerlo de algún modo. Haldir asintió con la cabeza y Andrew se permitió una sonrisa… ¿Quién mejor que ellos para tocarle las narices a ese momento?...Se levanto del suelo y se sacudió las inexistentes arrugas de su pantalón mientras pensaba en lo que Elizabeth había hecho….no era que Anthony había dado mucha información pero no la necesitaba conocía perfectamente a esa niña….entendía que lo estaba haciendo por las Princesas, para salvarlas pero…..estaba arriesgando su vida, la cual era mucho más importante….era la Emperatriz. Realmente esperaba que no le pasara nada, sino los renegados conocerían la furia desatada de las Familias Sangre Puras más poderosas….eran la familia de Elizabeth. Andrew aun recordaba la primera vez que Elizabeth lo había presentado como parte de su familia, había costado varios golpes y discusiones pero poco a poco, de manera inconsciente, todos los guerreros empezaron a dejar atrás los prejuicios entre las especies y empezaron a colaborar de manera amistosa para complacer a Elizabeth…y aunque nadie lo admitiera, se consideraban una gran familia. Ninguno de ellos permitiría que a Elizabeth le pasara algo y que los autores salieran indemnes. Andrew regreso sus pensamientos al presente y estiro sus músculos, antes de silbar en dirección de Jared y pedirle que se acercara. Jared se acerco con el ceno fruncido y la mirada ausente….Andrew movió sus brazos delante de su cara y abrió los ojos.<p>

"Mira que si quieres destrozar a esos imbéciles, tendrás que entrenarte un poco ¿no?...mmmmm, si definitivamente…no te veo muy en forma en estos momentos…"- dijo Andrew mirando el cigarrillo que tenia Jared en su mano y la postura floja que llevaba- "…vamos a mover ese panza tan flácida que tienes….."- pero Jared no le hacía caso, vale tenía que tomar armas más eficaces-"….. ¿o es que me tienes miedo? ¿le tienes miedo a un pobre angelito y prefieres no pelear? Vamos, prometo no ser muy rudo contigo"

* * *

><p>¿un reto? ¿Realmente Andrew lo estaba retando en estos momentos y en el estado en el que se encontraba? Jared apretó la mandíbula y se acerco a Andrew, al grado que prácticamente estaban pecho con pecho, lo cual hizo que sonriera de medio lado.<p>

"Creo que no has querido decir lo que acabas de decir"- siseo Jared en un tono helado.

"¿Estás seguro?"- dijo Andrew en un tono de sutil burla.

"Vamos Jared, no estás en forma…..Solamente tienes que ver como tienes los brazos de flácidos…ya no eres el gran guerrero que solías ser…mejor no pelees con el ángel"- dijo Haldir dando una vuelta alrededor de Jared como si estuviera criticándolo.

Jared entrecerró los ojos mirando a Haldir y gruño…..gruño profundamente, alto y claro…..su parte salvaje y vampírica salieron totalmente a flote, dejando atrás su parte civilizada y racional…Jared levanto una mano, y con un ligero giro de la muñeca saco volando por los aires a Haldir, quien se estrello con una de las paredes. Jared se giro y corrió hacia Andrew, quien lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios…..

* * *

><p>Puñetazos, patadas, rayos de luz (magia), maldiciones y giros salieron por todos los lados que ambos machos esquivaban y paraban…Haldir se situó a un lado de Andrew y ambos vieron los ojos totalmente negros de Jared, llenos de rabia contenida y preocupación por sus sobrinas….El ángel y el elfo se voltearon a ver de reojo y establecieron un silencioso pacto…No se detendrían hasta que ese color oscuro desapareciera de los ojos de Jared y estos regresaran a su color normal.<p>

El resto de los guerreros y los soldados los observaban fijamente sin perderse un solo movimiento…realmente no sabían cómo reaccionar, el día de ayer les hubieran dicho que estarían sentados sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la pelea de uno de sus príncipes con un ángel y un elfo, se hubieran reído hasta ya no poder mas pero ahora ahí se encontraban…..y no sabían qué hacer, ya que por un lado estaba la antigua rivalidad entre las especies pero por el otro estaba el hecho que Elizabeth había declarado a los tres guerreros como parte de su familia o como invitados…y definitivamente nadie quería atraer la furia de esa pequeña mujer.

* * *

><p>Jared se encontraba hiperventilando…..las lagrimas que había tratado de contener durante toda la tarde estaba empezando a hacer acto de presencia….Maldita Sea!...esquivo un derechazo de Haldir y le asentó una patada en el costado a Andrew. Los tres se separaron de un salto y observaron cómo sus pechos subían y bajaban por el esfuerzo recién realizado.<p>

"¿Eso es todo? ¿No que me encontraba fuera de forma?"- espeto Jared mirando a los otros dos machos.

* * *

><p>Andrew hizo una mueca irónica al ver a Jared en acción…se suponía que estaba fuera de forma pero siendo sinceros, era una gran guerrero…..la fama que tenia sobre ser un letal guerrero era totalmente cierta…Andrew crujió su cuello hacia un lado y el otro….luego hizo lo mismo con sus puños…..le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa a Jared y después se dedico a hacer uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos….luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con un buen contrincante.<p>

Le lanzo un puñetazo a Jared, el cual paro con el antebrazo…sin esperar un solo segundo se giro para lanzarle otro por el otro costado pero Jared lo detuvo. Andrew se puso en cuclillas y estiro una de sus piernas para hacerle una zancadilla a Jared pero él salto…..Andrew se levanto rápidamente y en pose de defensa…..con una mano hizo un pequeño gesto burlón provocando a Jared para que viniera a él.

EL vampiro ataco con una patada alta lateral que Andrew bloqueo con un brazo y lanzo a Jared al suelo. Estando en el suelo, Jared hizo un barrido con las piernas que desequilibrio a Andrew, provocando que ambos estuvieran en el suelo….Los dos machos se levantaron con agilidad y rapidez, colocándose frente a frente. Jared había olvidado que Haldir también se encontraba dentro de la pelea, y éste le dio una patada en la parte de atrás de las rodillas provocando que volviera a caer al suelo….pero Jared apoyo sus manos en el suelo y le dio una patada doble a Haldir que lo tumbo. Andrew aprovecho este momento para ir por Jared, pero él ya lo esperaba y se había dado un vuelta….una vez de nuevo de pie, Jared esquivo la patada de Andrew agachándose y le devolvió el favor, mandándole una patada a Andrew que esquivo.

"Parece que en tan buena forma no estas"- dijo Andrew sonriendo socarronamente.

Jared se encontraba concentrado en la pelea con la que estaba disfrutando….estaba descargando toda la adrenalina, preocupación, miedo y furia contenida; en lugar de estar parado sin saber nada más que esperar a ver como resolvían el problema Anthony y Elizabeth, y esperando que todo se resolviera adecuadamente. Jared le lanzo un puñetazo al estomago de Andrew, logrando sacarle el aire…sin embargo, Andrew reacciono rápidamente y le cogió el brazo, retorciéndoselo en la espalada y arrancándole un gruñido de dolor a Jared….luego lo empujo y Haldir se agacho para que Jared tropezara con él. Jared se levanto rápidamente del suelo con la respiración agitada pero con los puños en alto, sin rendirse…Aguanto la risa al ver un poco doblado por la mitad y la expresión de dolor en la cara de Andrew por el golpe en el estomago, haciéndole gesto de "Considérate muerto"

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_En algún lugar de Escocia_

_02:20 hrs_

La tensión era tan palpable en el ambiente que Aro se alegro que no estallara una pelea…..por pura suerte Marco había sabido controlarse y no empezar una pelea con el guerrero que venía con la famosísima Liz….si hubiera sido Cayo, todo el asunto había terminado mal….Malditos sentimentales, ¿Cuándo aprenderían que esa era la razón por la cual los renegados tenían ventaja sobre ellos? A diferencia de todos ellos, los renegados no sentían nada por su compañeros…a los heridos los dejaban atrás sin ningún pudor o contemplación, para que se murieran lentamente.

La guerrera se acerco a ellos…..Aro sonrió a su compañero mientras les daba la espalda, y fue en ese momento que vio que la guerrera tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas contenidas; para alguien que se había mostrado tan fría y clamada, esta sucumbiendo a sus sentimientos…Pero a pesar de ellos, tuvo que admirarla por cómo estaba encarando todo el asunto. Marco esposo a la hembra y la subió en la parte trasera del auto; Marco se sentó con ella. Aro se subió en asiento del copiloto y Cayo arranco el coche.

"¿Estas emparejada?"- pregunto Marco de sorpresa provocando que la guerrera volteara la cabeza rápidamente.

"Eso no les interesa para nada"- respondió la guerrera con voz ronca.

"De hecho si nos interesa…si tienes un macho, te podría localizar donde sea. Así que responde ¿estás o no emparejada?"- intervino Aro.

"No"

"¿De quién te alimentas?"-pregunto Cayo con desconfianza

"De nadie…no necesito alimentarme, soy mestiza"

Aro la miro fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados como tratando de leerle la mente o ver algún indicio de que estuviera mintiendo….pero para suerte de Elizabeth carecía de dicho poder y habilidad, ya que se las tuviera se hubiera dado cuenta que ella no decía la verdad del todo….era cierto que no estaba emparejada con ningún macho, pero definitivamente ella no era una mestiza…..cierto tenía muchos tipos de herencias y sangres de razas en su línea mágica pero eso no la convertía en una mestiza sino en una poderosa Sangre Pura…..y ese era un detalle que Elizabeth prefería que no fuera del conocimiento de Aro.

Aro se encogió de hombros, y le hizo una señal a Cayo para que empezara el viaje….Cayo arranco el carro y se fueron del lugar…..ninguno hablaba…..Elizabeth solamente miraba por la ventana si mover un solo musculo…Aro se sentía satisfecho con la evolución de los hechos, haber decidido secuestrar a las Princesas de los Reinos Vampírico y Elfico había sido el mejor de los planes; ahora tenía al cerebro detrás de la defensa de la capital Vampírica en su poder…..solo sería cuestión de horas para que la defensas de la capital se vinieran abajo por sí mismas y el pueda tomar posesión de la ciudad….Definitivamente encontraba un placer inusual en hacer cosas como estas; el interrumpir la monotonía y comodidad de sus enemigos era un arma muy poderosa…

Cayo no condujo directamente a su destino, sino que rodio y dio un par de vueltas en circulas en forma de precaución….en caso de alguien los estuviera siguiendo. Después de que se convenciera de que nadie los seguía, Cayo se dirigió al centro de persuasión. Mientras el coche se acercaba al centro, Aro le dirigió una mirada a Elizabeth y ella le regreso la mirada a través del espejo retrovisor. Aro retiro la mirada, y vio que frente a ellos se encontraba la salida escondida que tenía que tomar para llegar al centro…..Cayo la tomo y, a pesar de que el camino se encontraba en muy mal estado avanzaron rápidamente. Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña cabaña de madera y acero.

"Bájenla…..yo entrare a preparar todo"-dijo Aro cuando se detuvieron.

Aro se bajo del auto y se dirigió a la cabaña mientras dejaba que Cayo y Marco se encargaran de bajar a Elizabeth del auto. Se oyeron un par de forcejeos, unas cuantas maldiciones y finalmente un golpe….Tenían que dejarla inconsciente, durante el viaje Liz no podía desmaterializarse con el carro en movimiento (eran muy pocas las personas que lo podían lograr y no creía que esa joven pudiera hacerlo…sobra decir que estaba totalmente equivocado, ya que Elizabeth si lo podía hacer) pero en el camino del carro al centro de persuasión, ella se podía desmaterializar y dejarlos con las manos vacías.

Aro entro al centro de persuasión…..Dimitri y Jane estaban parados en un extremo de cuarto preparando todo el material que podría llegar a necesitar Cayo mientras persuadía a su nueva invitada de responder las preguntas de Aro….Minutos después, Marco y Cayo entraron cargando a Elizabeth cada uno de un extremo…..la colocaron sobre la plancha (mesas quirúrgicas) que se encontraba en el centro del salón y le encadenaron los brazos y las piernas a la mesa.

"Despiértenla"- ordeno Aro.

Dimitri tomo un balde con agua fría que tenían junto a las herramientas y se lo aventó a Elizabeth de golpe en la cara, provocando que Elizabeth tomara una fuerte bocanada de aire y empezara a toser.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sintió que algo le golpeaba la cara con fuerza después del golpe de agua helada que había recibido….una mano….alguien la estaba abofeteando….Aturdida por la sacudida, abrió los ojos…estaba en una cueva, atada a una mesa con placas metálicas alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos…..Varios renegados se encontraban a su alrededor y frente a ella se encontraba Aro.<p>

"Despierta, preciosa"- dijo un renegado que no reconoció.

Elizabeth forcejeo un poco con las cadenas, tratando de liberarse….al mirarla, los ojos de algunos machos se fijaron en sus pechos mientras apretaban los labios hasta formar una línea recta.

"Caballeros…quiero recordarles que estamos fuera del negocio de las violaciones, por no decir de la actividad sexual en general"- dijo Aro con calma

"Si, lo sabemos….es una verdadera lástima….pero pensar en ello me hace querer hacerle más daño"- dijo Cayo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

"Es excelente, pero guardemos esas ganas para después de que conteste mis preguntas… ¿comprendemos?"-dijo Aro con un sutil tono de orden.

"Perfectamente"- respondió Jane.

"Bien, empecemos de nuevo…. ¿Me dirás como pasar las defensas del Castillo de Heero?"

"Púdrete"

"….o ¿me dirás donde está la Hermandad de la Daga Negra?...si responde cualquiera de las dos preguntas, te prometo que tu muerte será rápida e indolora"

"Vete al maldito infierno, imbécil"

"Respuesta equivocada…..Cayo, por favor proceda"- dijo Aro haciendo un ligero gesto con una mano.

"Con todo gusto….si te duele, no dudes en gritar"- dijo Cayo tomando una herramienta e inclinándose sobre la hembra.

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Sala de operaciones, Castillo de Heero_

_02:00 hrs_

Después de mirar como los guerreros descargaban la furia contenida, Ángel opto por subir a su habitación y comunicarse con Baltazar para saber cómo estaban evolucionando las cosas de ese lado….todos estaban nerviosos….todos tenían un mal presentimiento….y eso definitivamente no era nada bueno….iban a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Ángel estableció una conexión mental con su hermano.

"_Baltazar, ¿me oyes?"_

"_¿Qué sucede, Ángel?"_

"_¿Cómo están las cosas por eso lados?"_

"_Estoy esperando a que traigan a Silvana y Anabel"_

"_¿Y Elizabeth?"_

"_Ella…Ella…"_

"_¿Baltazar?"_

"_Ella se va a intercambiar por Silvana y Anabel"_

"_¿QUE ELLA QUE?"_

"_Lo que escuchaste, y no hay nada que podamos hacer…..está totalmente convencida de lo que está haciendo y nada va a lograr hacerla cambiar de decisión"_

"_Pero…."_

"_Ángel…..tiene la firme intención de ordenarnos que la dejemos hacer esto, de ser necesario"_

"_QUEEEE….pero ella nunca….."_

"_Lo sé, pero tú sabes tan bien como yo, que si ella llega a ordenarnos algo nosotros tendremos que obedecer"_

"_Lo sé….solo promete que harás todo lo posible para que las tres chicas regresen a salvo"_

"_Te lo juro, así me tenga que llevar la vida en ello"_

Después de hablar con Baltazar, de alguna forma se sintió más tranquilo….definitivamente no lo gustaba lo que estaba haciendo Elizabeth en estos momentos pero confiaba en ella….y confiaba mucho más en el juramento que le acababa de hacer Baltazar.

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Sala de persuasión, Bosque Tenebroso_

_04:30 hrs_

¿Gritar?...no, y mil veces no….no les iba a dar el gusto de escucharla gritar por el dolor…..observo rápidamente la habitación, estaba llena de utensilios de tortura….se podían ver un par de mesas más cerca de donde se encontraba, ¿Cuántas personas, civiles, machos o hembras habían traído a ese lugar para torturarlos?

Cayo sonreía maliciosamente inclinado sobre ella, sosteniendo un gran cuchillo en su mano…. ¡Merlín, eso fácilmente podía convertirla en pequeños cúbicos!...El resto de los renegados también se encontraban sonriendo en diferentes grados pero al final eran sonrisas…el única que no estaba sonriendo era Aro…Hizo una profunda y lenta respiración…..sabía que iba a doler como los mil demonios…..la sonrisa malévola de Cayo se lo dejaba claro, además de que él iba a disfrutar con ello….pero joder, una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente era sentirlo.

Joder…..había prometido a Aro que no usaría sus poderes en él ; pero ahora que recordaba nunca dijo nada sobre no usarlos sobre el resto de los renegados…jajaja, tal vez llegado el momento podía lograr escapar en medio de la distracción que generara su familia…Debía dejar pasar el tiempo para que sus hermanas se organizaran, conseguir dar con su localización y destruir el centro de persuasión al mismo tiempo que la rescataban….porque si de algo estaba segura en estos momentos era que la encontrarían.

Intento invocar sus poderes de manera sutil para saber que llegado el momento podría seguir su plan de acción….definitivamente tenía que usar su poder sobre el fuego para derretir las pulseras de acero de al menos una de sus muñecas para poder escapar de ahí…pero no sucedió nada…..volvió a intentarlo y nada…No había conseguido hacerlo fluir, algo se lo impedía… ¡Malditos renegados!...Seguro tenían unos de esos instrumentos que usan los Sangre Limpia durante la guerra de Purificación…si bien era cierto que esos instrumentos no la afectaban, estos momentos tenia limitada su magia a solo una decima parte de su poder….lo cual, a pesar de ser una fuerte cantidad de poder no era suficiente para vencer el famoso instrumento.

Llego el primer corte…y con él, un intenso dolor que le hizo cerrar los puños alrededor de las cadenas que la mantenían prisionera a la mesa….pero no grito…..haciendo uso de su famosa voluntad de hierro, no lo hizo…..no les iba a dar ese placer.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que su mente vagara muy lejos de ahí, sumiéndose en recuerdos del pasado y sueños del futuro…..se vio en los jardines del Reino de los Dark-angel junto Anthony, un grupo de aspirantes y varios maestros mas dando un clase conjunta de pelea rápida. Al principio Artemisa, la princesa del Reino, no quería que ella participara alegando que era muy pequeña pero cuando asimilo que Anthony, quien era el verdadero Rey del reino pero no había tomado el poder por decisión propia, no iba a permitir que dejaran a su pupila a parte había aceptado a regañadientes…aun recordaba la cara de sorpresa de todos, con excepción de Anthony, cuando se dieron cuenta que ella era mucho mas ágil que ellos a pesar de la edad…Luego su mente vago a su entrenamiento elfico. La cultura élfica era muy cerrada en algunas cosas, entre ellas el hecho que las mujeres no se debían meter en asunto de guerra o armas…..el caso de su maestra Arwen era especial, ella venia de una antigua línea de guerrero y ella era la última de la línea, por lo que su padre decidió ensenarle el arte de las armas para que ella pudiera transmitir los conocimientos a sus hijos pero no le estaba permitido pelear…pero el caso de Silvana y de ella, era totalmente diferente; ambas habían aprendido el arte por iniciativa propia. La gran mayoría de la sociedad élfica las repudiaba, a pesar de ser las Princesas del Reino por haber ido en contra de las tradiciones. Cuando Haldir asimilo que lo que más deseaban ambas jóvenes era luchar y no llevar la aburrida vida de una señorita de la alta sociedad, decidió que serian las mejores, y la trataba como a cualquiera de sus cadetes, a veces les exigía aun más que a ellos….muchas eras las veces que llegaban sangrando a sus habitaciones, con el labio partido o algún corte menor. …..muchas veces Elrond, Galadriel y Mithandir habían puesto el grito en el cielo por ver el estado en que llegaban a la cena….poco a poco se dieron cuenta que, ella querían ser guerreras y no unas simples Princesas que no podían resolver ningún problema, por lo que empezaron a ayudar a Haldir en volverlas las mejores guerreras del reino. Las clases eran duras, verdaderamente duras pero ellas las adoraban.

Su mente salió de esos recuerdos y se instalo en los ojos verdes que siempre la habían acompañado desde niña en sus sueños….le hubiera justado saber a quién le pertenecían esos ojos, conocer esa persona y saber porque siempre se sentía protegida cuando esa mirada aparecía en su mente…..y ahora tal vez no tendría tiempo para saber la identidad de esos ojos verdes que tanto anhelaba conocer…nunca había visto unos ojos verdes como eso, ni siquiera los ojos verde esperanza de Lily Evans se acercaban a ellos…..nunca había podido encontrar unos ojos como esos….aunque ahora que lo pensaba, los ojos de Masen se parecían mucho a los ojos de su sueño…Otro corte…esta vez en el muslo, la saco de sus recuerdos….No abrió los ojos…no grito…solo aferro con más fuerza las cadenas de los grilletes.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia... por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...(miren que no es obligatorio pero de verdad se agradece) y saber si continuo o no con la saga, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicación.

Otra cosita, creo que debido a mi falta de inspiracion de las ultimas semanas...solo subire un capitulo por semana y lo mas seguro es que suba los capitulos los sabados o los domingos...

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


	26. Rescatando a Liz

**Capitulo XXV: "Rescatando a Liz"**

_29 de marzo de 1986_

_Al lugar de Escocia_

_02:30 hrs_

Anthony conto hasta diez lentamente para calmarse antes de regresar donde Baltazar….necesitaba la cabeza fría si quería resolver todo este embrollo. Con calma se dirigió hacia el carro y evaluó el estado de salud de ambas princesas…..el estado que presentaban ambas no era bueno, tenían que llegar rápidamente a una residencia segura y cercana para atenderlas.

"¿Cómo se encuentran ambas?"- pregunto Baltazar con preocupación marcada en la voz aunque Anthony no pudo identificar si era por el estado de salud de las Princesas o por lo que acababa de hacer Elizabeth.

"Peor de lo que esperaba….alguna clase de droga debieron haberles inyectado y sus cuerpos no están reaccionando de manera positiva a ella"- explico Anthony de manera rápida y calma.

"Bien…. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Debemos llevarlas a un lugar seguro y cercano para atenderlas, contrarrestando la acción de la droga…..pero eso se significaría perder tiempo para seguir el rastro de Elizabeth"

"Cierto, pero si no las atendemos y les sucede algo, cuando vuelva Elizabeth nos va a patear nuestros reales culos"

"Cierto"- dijo Anthony con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

"Además, no estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo…..si tuvimos que conducir durante dos horas para realizar el intercambio quiere decir que a esa distancia se encuentra el refugio de los renegados….no creo que hayas tenido la intención de ponernos fácil la llegada; así que podemos decir que tenemos ese tiempo para atender a ambas y luego nos podemos organizar para ver que tenemos que hacer para traer de regreso a Liz"

"De acuerdo, solo espero no arrepentirme"

"Yo tampoco…así que ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Alguna residencial segura y cercana…. ¿conoces alguna?"

"Debe haber una cerca de aquí que le pertenezca a alguien de esta loca familia…solo necesitaría un mapa mágico para poder ubicar alguna"

"¿Cómo estás seguro de ello?"

"Una vez Elizabeth me conto que había ideado el sistema junto con Anabel, James y Remus para que en caso de que alguna vez se necesitara una casa, siempre hubiera al menos una casa por pueblo o un refugio en medio de la nada….investigaron todas las propiedades que había en la familia y compraron las que hacían falta"

"Y ¿Cómo piensas localizar la propiedad más cercana?"

"Hay una especie de sistema que si buscas las propiedades en un mapa mágico, las protecciones de la casa responde al llamado de alguien de la familia y te ubica la casa más cercana….lo único que no sé es si ya hay terminado el sistema"

"Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo"- dijo Anthony apareciendo un mapa mágico frente a ellos.

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Al lugar de Escocia_

_04:00 hrs_

La residencia más cercana resultó estar a media hora de camino…Baltazar había conducido rápidamente a la casa de campo que había localizo, que al parecer le pertenecía a Elizabeth, y él había dado las gracias que, a pesar de se podía ver que el sistema no había sido terminado, se pudieran localizar alguna casas en él.

Una vez que habían llegado a la casa, habían transportado a las Princesas a la habitación principal y las habían recostado en la cama, tras lo cual empezaron a atenderlas. Hubo momentos en los que pensó que no iba a ser capaz de salvarlas pero, ambas eran unas verdaderas guerreras…. ni siquiera el hecho que ambas fueran alérgicas a la droga había hecho mella en ello…ahora, Baltazar y él se disponían a ir a descansar un rato, para su disgusto pero Baltazar tenía razón…tenían que descansar un poco si quería estar con energías para rescatar a Elizabeth. Descansarían un par de horas y a las seis se dispondrían a ir a Hogwarts para pedir la ayuda de James y Remus…..Baltazar no había estado de acuerdo, pero el tenia un punto muy cierto….nadie mejor que ellos para saber la mayoría de los aliados a los que podían acudir para salvar a Elizabeth. Él sabía que Elizabeth mantenía un gran contacto con razas oscuras y blancas, y definitivamente iban a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para rescatar a Elizabeth…solo esperaba que para esa hora, ambas princesas estuvieran despiertas y pudieran caminar…..Elevo una plegaria a los cielos pidiendo que pasara lo que pasara encontrara a Elizabeth aun viva, el resto se podía solucionar…solo necesitaba que estuviera viva.

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_08:20 hrs_

James se encontraba desayunando junto con Remus en la mesa de Gryffindor…..estar de nuevo en el cuerpo de quince años era un tanto extraño pero definitivamente maravilloso. Ángelo, tal y como había prometido a Elizabeth, los había cuidado durante todo el fin de semana y ahora se encontraba sentado en la mesa de profesores junto a Poppy.

Mientras desayunaba, no podía dejar de pensar en donde se encontraba su hermana…vale que era lunes y que ella había dicho que iba a estar fuera todo el fin de semana, pero el fin de semana se había acabo ¿verdad? Entonces el hecho que se empezara a preocupar por ella no era raro…..quizás solo había querido descansar un poco en el castillo de Heero antes de venir a clases, solo Merlín sabia lo cansado que habían sido los últimos días para ella…pero, por el otro lado ella hubiera mandado alguna carta o mensaje diciendo que se iba a quedar un poco más tiempo en la capital vampírica y el hecho que hasta el momento no hubiera recibido algún mensaje de ella, lo preocupaba….y si le paso algo durante el fin de semana….no, no lo creía; Anabel o sus tíos les hubieran avisado…jajaja se estaba volviendo un verdadero paranoico, su hermana se había retrasado un par de horas y el ya estaba realizando toda una historia oscura del porque no había llegado.

Se disponía a continuar desayunando cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor fueron abiertas de manera un tanto violentas llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Él y Remus dirigieron la mirada rápidamente a la entrada….en ella habían dos personas conocidas y dos desconocidas para él…..y por una fracción de segundo tuvo el presentimiento que el hecho que ellos estuvieran ahí no era nada bueno.

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_08:30 hrs_

Anabel había corrido al encuentro de James…se había abrazo a él ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Acababa de enterarse del intercambio de Elizabeth por ella y Silvana…..Mierda, ¿Por qué tenía que haber hecho eso Elizabeth?... ¿Es que no había pensado en todas las personas que iban a estar preocupadas por ella? ¿O era simplemente que no le importaba? …se aferro más fuerte a James tratando de conseguir algún salvavidas en medio de esta tormenta.

"Anabel, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas llorando?"- pregunto James con ternura y preocupación.

No se había dado cuenta que había empezado a llorar….Joder, ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a James que los renegados tenían a su hermana? ¿Cómo le iba a decir que se había intercambiado para salvarlas a ella y Silvana?...Maldición, no podía decirlo….no quería romper el corazón de James de esa manera pero tenía que saberlo junto con Remus para poder empezar a buscar a Elizabeth y salvarla del poder de Aro.

"Lo que sucede es que Elizabeth se…."- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una intensa luz había aparecido de nada.

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_08:40 hrs_

De la intensa luz habían aparecido dos machos…..ambos vestían de riguroso negro con ropas cómodas y ajustadas, que presentaban refuerzo extras en algunas zonas. Una capa de viaje negra de piel de dragón cubría todas sus siluetas, pero el ojo experto del lobo distinguió varias armas en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Sus presencias eran calmas y abrumadoras.

"Ha sucedido ¿verdad?"- pregunto uno de los recién llegados.

"No sé a qué te estás refiriendo"- contesto Baltazar.

"¿Anthony?"- dijo el mismo hombre

"Si, ha sucedido"- dijo de calma sin dejar traslucir ninguna emoción en su voz.

"¡Maldita sea!"- dijo el otro hombre recién llegado.

"Creo que hay mejores frases para describir los hechos actuales pero esa definitivamente encaja"- dijo el tal Anthony.

"¿Y el resto?"- pregunto el primer hombre

"En el castillo"- respondió Anthony.

* * *

><p><em>28 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Distrito de los lagos, Escocia_

_10:00 hrs_

¡Joder! La soledad de la habitación se había convertido en mi propia cárcel….Era la primera vez en toda su existencia en la que odiaba estar solo y no tener a su compañera con él. El grito desgarrador de su ángel había resonado en su mente, despertándolo de su profundo descanso. Me senté en mi cama, frotándome las sienes…dentro de mí empezaban a crecer sentimientos de nerviosismo y angustia. Algo estaba pasando…..no tenía la menor idea que estaba pasando, pero ella se encontraba bien y a salvo en su Mansión. Además ella les había dicho que todo el asunto del secuestro no sucedería hasta la próxima semana pero que se había ido antes para poder monitorear todo con calma y poder evitar el secuestro de Anabel y Silvana, y sus posteriores consecuencias…..y ella no les mentiría ¿verdad? Me recosté en la cama y noté que poco a poco se iba calmando…intenté volver a descansar pero me fue imposible.

Después de varias horas, en las cuales sentí como cambiaba de estado de ánimo constantemente, me levante de la cama. Me moría de ganas por saber que pasaba, pero sabía que mi ángel no le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos….sobretodos en aquellos que tenía que ver con sus hermanos de batalla. Me metí en la ducha intentando calmar mi propia ansiedad, que mezclada con el cúmulo de emociones de ella, me estaban agotando. Salí del baño tras una larga ducha ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en el baño?...la verdad no importaba. Me acerque a mi armario para cambiarme cuando vi mi viejo arcón…hacía mucho tiempo que no lo utilizaba…pero por una extraña razón sentí la necesidad de usarlo. Abrí el viejo arcón, saqué mi equipo y me vestí con rapidez.

Supe en qué momento salió del refugio de su mansión, aunque era muy tarde. Baje a la sala de estar, en donde se encontraba el resto de mi familia. Cuando me vieron todos estaban sorprendidos con mi vestimenta, con excepción de mi hermano de armas. Tomé asiento en unos de los cómodos sillones que había en la habitación y trate de relajarme o calmarme al menos. Tras un rato de paciente espera, traté de establecer una conexión mental con ella….. ¡A la mierda con sus deseos! No aguantaba ni un minuto más así….pero no pude establecer la comunicación…libere un poco mi aura, tratando de localizarla; y tras unos segundos la localicé pero solo era un aura….deberían ser dos auras, después de todo ella había viajado al pasado como consecuencia del secuestro de Anabel y Silvana…..Algo no estaba bien…volvió a intentarlo y logro los mismos resultados…la única explicación es que su ángel había bloqueado su aura, y eso solo significaba que no quería que la localizara…..y eso era porque le había mentido, no iba a detener el secuestro de sus hermanas y su posterior captura sino que iba a revisar que la historia no se cambiara.

"CON UN MALDITO DEMONIO"- grité muerto del miedo y al mismo tiempo furioso.

"¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto mi hermano.

"Lo que sucede es que nos vamos de caza…cuando encuentre a esa mujer, va desear no haberme mentido"- dije mas furioso.

"¿Qué mujer?"- pregunto mi hermano

"Elizabeth, que otra"- dije mirando fijamente a mi hermano y pude observar cómo se ponía rígido y su semblante pasaba de la completa calma e incomprensión al miedo y furia, al comprender que estaba pasando.

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_08:45 hrs_

"¿En algún momento, alguien piensa decirnos que cojones está sucediendo?"- pregunto James ligeramente enojado por ser el único, junto con Remus, que no sabía que estaba sucediendo.

"Lo que sucede es que…"- empezó a decir Baltazar pero no puedo terminar.

"James, ellos…..ellos tiene a Elizabeth"- dijo finalmente Anabel después de unos segundos de tenso silencio.

"¿Ellos? ¿Qué ellos?"- pregunto Remus desconcertado.

"Los renegados…..Elizabeth esta bajo el poder de los renegados"- explico Silvana de manera lenta como si de esa manera el golpe hubiera sido menor.

James y Remus se pusieron rígidos y sus semblantes cambiaron, pasando de la incomprensión a la sorpresa y de ahí al completo enojo.

"¿COMOOOO?"- grito James furioso.

"¿Qué es esa tontería de que los renegados tienen a Liz?"- siseo Remus igual de furioso.

"Liz se ofreció como rehén para que soltaran a Anabel y Silvana"- explico Baltazar.

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron a la salida a grandes zancadas ante la completa atención de todos.

"¿Qué creen que están haciendo?"- pregunto Baltazar.

"¿Qué creen? Vamos a armarnos hasta los malditos dientes para ir a rescatar a Liz"- dijo James

"Exacto, y cuando la encuentre le voy a gritar hasta quedarme afónico y que a ella le sangren los oídos"- dijo Remus furioso.

"Ustedes no van a ir a ningún lado….van a dejar que nosotros nos encarguemos de ello"- dijo Anthony con firmeza.

"Y un maldito demonio"- dijo James girándose para encararlo.

"Ustedes no van a ir a ningún lado ¿entendieron?"- apoyo Baltazar

"La última vez que cheque no estábamos pidiendo tu permiso, ¿verdad Baltazar?"- siseo Remus encarando al vampiro.

"No pienso permitir que vayan"- dijo el dark-angel con enojo.

"¿En serio? ¿Y cómo piensan lograrlo?"- dijo James con chulería y mirada helada.

"Ustedes no van y punto…..es una orden"- dijo Baltazar furioso.

"Me importa un bledo que un puto sangre pura me lo ordene…nosotros vamos y fin de la maldita discusión"- dijo Remus igual de furioso y sacando varios jaleos de sorpresa al declarar que los recién llegados eran Sangre Puras.

"Basta….ellos van con nosotros"- dijo uno de los hombres misteriosos.

"¿Y quién te crees que eres para decir eso?...no tiene voz ni voto en este asunto"- siseo Baltazar

"Ohh, claro que tengo voz y voto….a menos que consideres que Lord Masen no lo tiene"

"¿Ma….Masen?"- pregunto Anabel con sorpresa.

"Si….ahora, ustedes dos tienen cinco minutos para prepararse o los dejamos"- dijo Masen.

"Perfecto"- dijeron James y Remus a una voz.

"Por cierto, traigan armas extras que Ángelo, Anthony y Baltazar no están bien armados"- pidió Masen.

"Considéralo hecho"- dijo Remus antes de salir del Gran Comedor junto a James ante la conmoción de todo el alumnado y profesorado de Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Sala de persuasión, Bosque Tenebroso_

_07:00 hrs_

La guerrera era muy fuerte….jodidamente terca. Cayo llevaban poco más de dos horas torturándola y ella ni siquiera había gritado; y Cayo empezaba a desesperarse…nadie había logrado mantenerse durante tanto tiempo sin gritar bajo su tortura…tal vez ya estuviera perdiendo el toque….ahora ya ni siquiera le hacía preguntas, solo se dedicaba a golpearla.

Aro tenía que reconocer que la hembra era dura para ser una mestiza; la gran mayoría de los civiles e incluso algunos guerreros ya se habrían desmoronado y estaría suplicando por piedad o como mínimo respondido las preguntas…pero ella no, ella se mantenía firme. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes…ella sangraba por numerosas partes del cuerpo pero sus ojos se mantenían brillando. Un pequeña sonido de algo siendo roto, saco a Aro de sus pensamientos y lo enfoco en el presente…..rápidamente busco la fuente de ese ruido: Cayo acaba de romperle un par de costillas a la guerrera. Aro miro hacia el renegado quien tenía un bate de beisbol en las manos…Marco se lo quito de las manos mientras negaba.

"Si le rompes las costillas, podrías perforarle un pulmón…y muerta no nos sirve"-dijo Marco con calma.

"Marco tiene razón….es mas dejémosla descansar un rato para que medite sobre las preguntas que le hemos hecho"- ordeno Aro, a lo que los renegados obedecieron alejándose de la hembra.

Aro tuvo que reprimir un suspiro…..esto no serviría de nada…..la guerrera moriría dentro de unas horas, pero no abriría la boca.

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_08:50 hrs_

James y Remus entraron al Gran Comedor con dos baúles, uno chico y uno grande…..colocaron el baúl grande sobre el extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor y lo abrieron revelando una amplia colección de armas. Rápidamente Ángelo, Baltazar y Anthony se acercaron al baúl y se empezaron a armar. Dos minutos después, los tres guerreros se encontraban armados y listos para la batalla que tenían delante. James cerró el baúl y lo hizo desaparecer con un giro de su muñeca. Remus se acerco a la mesa y coloco sobre ella al otro baúl que habían traído. Lo abrió, revelando unos extraños aparatos que se encontraban dentro.

"Caballeros…...y damas…estos son unos intercomunicadores, solo deben colocarlos sobre su oído y nos podremos comunicar; para hablar solo deben presionar el botón que se encuentra en el centro y para escuchar solo lo tiene que soltar…no son perfectos pero funcionan"- explico Remus de manera rápida, entregándole uno a cada uno.

"Bonitos juguetes, lobo"- dijo Silvana

"Gracias"

"Ahora bien, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?"- pregunto James mientras se colocaba el aparato.

"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…..Ángelo, Anthony, James, Remus y Alexander me van a acompañar para rescatar a Liz. Anabel y Silvana se van a quedar en el castillo, y antes que digan nada no lo hago porque sean mujeres y no puedan luchar sino porque a penas y se pueden mantener en pie y no nos podemos retrasar"- dijo Masen

"Bien, aunque no me gusta la idea"- contesto Anabel.

"Perfecto, ustedes se encargaran de vigilar que a todos en todo momento y serán nuestro enlace en caso de que nos separemos…..Ahora, Baltazar…tu vas a ir donde la Hermandad de la Daga Negra y le vas a decir a Wrath que tenga su real culo preparado en caso de que ocupemos su apoyo….y si dice algo, decirle que Lord y Lady Masen lo ordenan"

Todos habían escuchado ansiosos las instrucciones y se habían empezado a preparar para cumplirlas.

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Casa de los Gritos, Hogsmeade_

_09:20 hrs_

Habíamos terminado de organizarnos…Remus, Anthony, Masen, Alexander y Ángelo se había encaminado junto a mí, al lugar donde Anthony había dejado el auto de Elizabeth. Los seis nos subimos rápidamente al coche, y encendí el auto….todos iban un tanto incómodos pero eso no importaba en estos momentos.

Según me había explicado Anthony durante el camino al auto, ellos habían llegado a la casa de Elizabeth y habían tomado las dos motos, que ahora se encontraban en el castillo de Heero…lo cual era un maldito inconveniente, esa casa era la más cercana. Giré el auto en la dirección contraria a la casa de Elizabeth y me dirigí a mi casa, se encontraba un poco más lejos pero ahí había suficiente motos para todos….por alguna extraña razón había ido a revisar durante la noche, que todas estuvieran y que funcionara adecuadamente.

Después de unos minutos ingrese a la carretera, y conduje como si no existieran mas vehículos en la vía….sorteando los coches, motos y camiones por igual. Al cabo de veinte minutos, llegaron a su casa….entro al garaje a gran velocidad y freno derrapando un poco, en el último momento.

"Seguidme"- dije dirigiéndolos hacia donde se encontraban las motos.

Una vez ahí, busque rápidamente las llaves de las seis motos más rápidas y silenciosas, y le entregue una llave a cada uno.

"¿Saben conducir una de estas?"- pregunte a los guerreros frente a mí.

Los seis machos asintieron y cada uno se moto en su moto…..arrancándolas y haciéndolas rugir, salimos rápidamente de mi casa y nos perdimos en la oscuridad en busca de mi hermana.

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Algún lugar del Reino Unido_

_09:40 hrs_

Los seis machos se encontraban ocultos en un callejón de un barrio de mala muerta en busca de alguna pista que les pudiera llevar al lugar donde tenían a Elizabeth…hasta donde se sabía cerca de donde se encontraban había un refugio de renegados. La tensión en el grupo iba en aumento, habían pasado más de siete horas desde que Elizabeth estaba en el poder de Aro y no tenían ninguna pista sobre su localización.

"Chicos…tenemos compañía"- dijo Alexander cuando vio a un grupo de renegados frente a ellos.

"Perfectos…..más fácil no puede ser"- dijo Anthony con una voz tenebrosa. Los renegados los miraron con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿están buscando algo…o mejor dicho a alguien?"- dijo el líder del grupo de renegados. El resto del grupo rio a carcajadas.

"¿Dónde está?"- pregunto Remus con una furia helada mientras sacaba una de sus dagas.

"¿Quién?"- dijo el cabecilla del grupo.

"Miren….tienen dos opciones…la primera, nos dicen por las buenas donde está y los dejamos ir. O bien, la segunda…..nos obligan a sacárselos por las malas"- dijo Masen con una calma aparente que les recordó a Liz y le provoco un escalofrío.

"Creo que será la segunda porque no….."- dijo el renegado

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque sin que nadie pudiera ver al guerrero moverse, Masen le había clavado una de sus dagas…arranco la daga del cuerpo del renegado.

"Anthony, encárgate de él…."- dijo Masen mientras le daba una patada y pasaba por encima de él para acercarse al resto del grupo-"…. ¿lo han pensado mejor?...muy bien, ¿Quién es el siguiente?"- añadió cuando nadie hablo.

Y comenzó la pelea.

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Algún lugar del Reino Unido_

_10:25 hrs_

Los guerreros se encontraban a en la azotea del edificio que se encontraba frente al refugio de renegados…..era una zona de edificio abandonados, por lo que a nadie le preocuparía que surgieran sonidos extraños en la zona. Solo quedan cinco guerreros, Ángelo había sido herido en la pelea anterior y lo habían mandado a Hogwarts bajo el cuidado de Anabel, Silvana y Poppy a pesar de sus protestas.

"Ha llegado el momento de ponernos en marcha"- dijo Masen.

Al unísono, los guerreros saltaron al suelo y se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia el edificio que servía de guarida a los renegados. En la puerta, James, Remus, Anthony y Alexander se formaban en un grupo cerrado y armado, dispuesto a iniciar la acción real. A la orden de Masen, los cinco se introdujeron en el edificio con las armas a punto.

Los renegados que se encontraban dentro no tuvieron ni idea de qué era lo que les estaba atacando hasta que Anthony lanzó una daga que fue a clavarse en la garganta de uno de ellos. Mientras el renegado chillaba y se retorcía al desintegrarse, sus cinco compañeros, enfurecidos, se dispersaron en busca de refugio al tiempo que tomaban las armas bajo la lluvia de balas y hojas afiladas que Masen y el resto de los guerreros les lanzaban a discreción.

Dos de los renegados cayeron al cabo de unos segundos de haberse iniciado el enfrentamiento, pero los otros dos que quedaban se habían ocultado en las profundidades oscuras del edificio. Uno de ellos disparó contra Masen y Alexander desde detrás de una vieja cómoda. Los guerreros esquivaron ese ataque y le respondieron, lo cual le hizo salir a descubierto y le dio la oportunidad a Masen de acabar con él.

Masen percibió en la periferia de su campo de visión que el último de ellos intentaba escapar por entre un montón de muebles abandonados que había en el edificio. A Anthony tampoco le había pasado desapercibido. El dark-angel se precipitó hacia el renegado como un tren de carga y desapareció en una mortal persecución.

"Todo despejado"- gritó James desde algún punto de la oscuridad humeante y polvorienta.

Pero en cuanto lo hubo dicho, Masen percibió que un nuevo peligro se cernía sobre ellos. Su oído distinguió el discreto roce de un movimiento sobre su cabeza. Las lúgubres lámparas del techo que se encontraban encima de los tubos del sistema de ventilación del edificio estaban casi negras de suciedad, pero Masen estaba seguro de que algo avanzaba por el tejado.

"¡Vigilar arriba!" —gritó a los demás, y en ese momento el tejado tembló y siete renegados más se dejaron caer desde arriba disparando con sus armas.

¿De dónde habían salido? La información que tenían sobre esa guarida era de fiar: seis individuos, probablemente convertidos en renegados recientemente. Entonces, ¿quién había dado aviso a esa caballería para que les apoyara? ¿Cómo se habían enterado de que había una pelea? No era posible que esos nuevos problemas hubieran aparecido por casualidad.

Con un rugido, realizó un profundo corte en la garganta del renegado frente a él y separó su enorme cabeza del cuerpo destrozado. Masen todavía sentía la furia martillearle con fuerza en las venas; dio la vuelta al cuchillo que tenía en la mano y lo clavó con fuerza en el pecho del renegado para acelerar el proceso de desintegración del cuerpo.

"Con un demonio"- exclamó Remus desde algún punto cerca de él con voz seca- "Masen ¡encima de ti! Hay otro en las vigas"

Sucedió en un instante. Masen se dio la vuelta, sintiendo la furia de la batalla en todos los músculos del cuerpo. Echó un vistazo hacia arriba, donde Remus le había indicado. Muy arriba por encima de su cabeza otro vampiro renegado se arrastraba por los tubos del techo del almacén con una cosa bajo el brazo que parecía ser una pequeña pelota de metal. Pero una pequeña luz roja parpadeaba rápidamente en ese aparato e inmediatamente se quedó encendida.

"¡Al suelo!"- grito Alexander levantando su arma y apuntó- "¡El tipo va a lanzar una maldita bomba!"

Masen oyó el repentino disparo del arma. Vio que el renegado recibía el disparo de Alex en la frente, pero la bomba ya estaba en el aire. Al cabo de medio segundo, estalló.

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Algún lugar del Reino Unido_

_09:45 hrs_

Su furia iba en aumento y saber que él era el responsable de avisar a la Hermandad, no ayudaba a mitigarla. Se desmaterializo, y al segundo siguiente se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión de los hermanos. Saco una de sus pistolas y de un solo tiro reventó la cerradura de la puerta. Entró en un amplio vestíbulo, donde un mayordomo lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, mientras se acercaba a él.

"¿Dónde está tu rey?"- pregunto Baltazar con el arma apuntando al hombre.

Sin inmutarse por el arma, el hombre giró sobre sus talones y con voz completamente formal le indico que lo siguiera. Abrió unas grandes puertas y ahí…sentado entre el resto de los hermanos y sus hembras, se encontraba desayunando calmadamente.

"Vaya, que bonito….nosotros en medio de una crisis y ustedes en familia, que conmovedor"- dijo Baltazar mirando fijamente al que se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa, suponía que era el rey pero nunca lo había visto.

"Por tus armas y tu prepotencia diría que eres un guerrero vampírico"- comentó el rey reclinándose contra el respaldo de su silla.

"No me has podido describir mejor…"- dijo Baltazar con rapidez levantando su arma y apuntado al rey- "…ahora hechas las presentaciones, mover sus malditos culos de sus sillas y seguirme"

Todos los hermanos se levantaron de sus sillas, y se colocaron de forma que protegieran a sus reyes, sacando sus armas en el proceso y apuntando a Baltazar, quien saco otra pistola y apunto con ambas armas al grupo. El rey se coloco justo delante de Baltazar, tras salir de detrás de los hermanos.

"¿Y por qué voy ayudarte cuando has entrado en mi casa y amenazado a los míos?"- siseo el rey.

"Porque es una maldita orden"- contesto Baltazar

"Jajaja….nosotros no seguimos las ordenes de nadie"- respondió el rey con burla.

Todos los hermanos se situaron delante de él, Baltazar los observo fijamente mientras sus ojos empezaron a brillar de forma incandescente hasta volverse completamente negros, provocando que instintivamente los hermanos dieran un paso atrás.

"Quietos ahí, chicos"- dijo Baltazar con voz ronca, y los objetos cercanos a él volando a su alrededor.

"¿Pero qué demonios es eso?"- pregunto uno de los hermanos sin perder la vista de Baltazar.

"Esto, amigo mío, es un vampiro sangre pura muy cabreado tratando de controlarse y no explotar porque su sobrina ha sido capturada por los renegados"- dijo Baltazar remarcando cada palabra.

"Habla"- dijo el rey

"Que te jodan, ustedes me van a seguir y estar preparados en caso de que tengamos que intervenir"- dijo Baltazar en el mismo tono de voz.

"¿Que no lo entiendes? Nosotros no seguimos ordenes de nadie"- dijo el rey.

"Estas las tienen que seguir"- dijo simplemente Baltazar

"¿Siii? Pero ilumínanos, ¿Por qué las tenemos que seguir?"- pregunto uno de los hermanos con burla en la voz.

"Porque son ordenes de Lady y Lord Masen"- dijo Baltazar en el mismo tono de voz que el hermano.

Baltazar vio las reacciones de los hermanos, y supo en ese momento que los hermanos lo seguirían al mismo infierno de ser necesario…..vaya, después de todo el maldito apellido si servía de algo.

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Algún lugar del Reino Unido_

_11:45 hrs_

"¿QUÉ ESPEREMOS?"- grito Masen apretando los puños….Anthony había ido a llevar a James y Remus a Hogwarts, ya que ambos había resultado muy mal herido de la explosión de la bomba- "…NO VOY A ESPERAR AQUÍ MIENTRAS ELLA ESTA EN MANOS DE ESOS ASESINO…..HE VISTO LO QUE HACEN A SUS VÍCTIMAS Y NO VOY A….."- pero no pudo continuar porque su hermano lo había interrumpido.

"¿TE QUIERE TRANQUILIZAR?- grito Alexander- "….Estoy seguro que Liz tiene un motivo para todo esto. Me ha dado tiempo de reflexionar, y creo que se ha puesto en manos de ellos no solo para salvar a Anabel y Silvana, sabe que la vamos a buscar hasta en el mismo infierno, quiere que localicemos ese lugar y lo arrasemos, acabando con todos los renegados que se pongan en nuestro camino…Además si esto no hubiera pasado, ustedes nunca se hubieran conocido"

"Puede ser, pero yo hubiera buscado un modo de volver a estar juntos"- respondió Masen

"Cierto, pero no puedes llegar con ella y decirle que eres su prometido cuando ni siquiera te conoce"- rebatió Alexander con lógica.

"¿Sabes?...yo no hubiera cumplido, hubiera dejado que los renegados nos entregaran a las Princesas, y después hubiera acabado con ellos en ese mismo instante…..pero no Liz. Ella lleva a fin su palabra a pesar de las consecuencias ¡Merlín….cuando la encuentre, le voy a meter la sensatez en su cabeza a golpes de ser necesario!- dijo Masen un poco más calmado.

"Cálmate hermano, necesitas estar calmado, con la mente fría…además sabes perfectamente que en eso se parecen ambos, hubieras hecho exactamente lo….."- pero no termino la frase, ya que el semblante de Masen ha cambiado de golpe y eso solo se podía significar malas noticias- "… ¿Qué pasa?"

"La he perdido"- respondió Masen contrariado.

"¿Queee?"- pregunto Alexander incrédulo.

"Que la he perdido, joder….Debe haber algo que bloquea el rastreo…necesito ponerme en movimiento ya"

"¿Pero tienes su ultima localización?"

"Si"- afirmó con rotundidad Masen.

"Bien…vayamos a ese lugar y nos moveremos a partir de ese punto….en el camino le avisamos a Anthony"

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Bosque Tenebroso, Perygl_

_12:30 hrs_

"El rastro termina cinco kilómetros más adelante…el terreno está bastante agreste, sígueme con cuidado"- dijo Masen de manera rápida, y sin detener la moto.

"Tranquilo, yo te sigo….tu solo céntrate en el rastro"

Alexander se mantuvo en todo momento al nivel de Masen, quien se encontraba repasando mentalmente todas y cada una de las armas con las que iba a eliminar a los renegados. Ambos avanzaron a gran velocidad, desplazándose por el oscuro camino que tenía frente a ellos, que parecía que no llevaba a ningún sitio. Los árboles y arbustos bordeaban todo el camino limitando el espacio y provocando que redujeran la velocidad. Al salir a una amplia extensión de terreno dejando atrás la opresión del camino anterior, ambos machos aceleraron de nuevo, intentando avanzar y ganar el tiempo perdido durante esos preciosos minutos que tuvieron que reducir la velocidad. Pronto llegaron hasta la zona donde Masen había sentido por última vez a Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Reduje la velocidad hasta detener la moto….descendí quitándome el casco y caminé unos metros, necesitaba alejarme del ruido. Dejé fluir mis sentidos, intentando localizar a mi ángel…...si la perdía de nuevo, no me lo perdonaría jamás…mi vida no tenía sentido sin ella, ya no me quedaría nada por lo que seguir viviendo. Inspiré profundamente, alzando la cabeza y exhalé…..cerré los ojos, centrándome en buscarla, sentirla, percibirla. Dejé atrás todo y me concentré en mi objetivo. Recorrí con mis sentidos la amplitud que se extendía ante mí, y la encontré después de unos minutos….cuando ya empezaba a desesperarme. Su rastro era débil muy débil…..de ahí que me hubiera tardado tanto en encontrarlo, pero ya lo tenía y no había tiempo que perder. Se encontraba a varios kilómetros de ahí, y se estaba debilitando. Me acerque hasta donde estaba mi hermano y monté en mi moto.<p>

"La tengo"- le dije mientras me ponía el casco de nuevo y aceleraba la moto.

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Sala de persuasión, Bosque Tenebroso_

_13:00 hrs_

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar….los habían encontrado, pero ¿Cómo? La guerrera no traía nada rastreable encima y ella les había dicho que no bebía de nadie. Ninguno de los guerreros que se había enfrentado en las últimas horas parecía un macho emparejado.

"Señores, tendremos compañía"- dijo Aro al resto del grupo.

"¿Cómo nos encontraron?...se suponía que esto sería un trabajo sencillo"- pregunto Dimitri

"Cambio de planes….tendremos que prepararnos…..Marco, Janes hay armas en la parte de atrás…tráiganlas. Cayo deja a la hembra como esta. Dimitri llama a los refuerzos, quiero a dos escuadras aquí en menos de veinte minutos"- ordeno Aro.

Nadie se movió, todos aun se encontraban sorprendidos por el desenlace de los hechos.

"¡Muévanse!"- rugió Aro.

Los renegados se recuperaron de shock y salieron a realizar sus tareas, dejando a solas a Aro y Elizabeth. Aro se acerco a Liz, quien respiraba de manera irregular…..tenía los ojos medio cerrados, debatiéndose entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Clavo su mirada en el renegado con determinación, aunque se encontraba agotada.

"Tienes una suerte increíble, guerrera…..o tal vez no….."- dijo colocando su mano enguantada en torno al cuello de Liz- "….sería tan fácil matarte ahora y ocuparme de tus salvadores después…"- continuo apretando un poco, pero Liz ni siquiera se movió- "….podría romperte el cuello como si fuera un picadientes, pero tienes suerte….."- aflojo el agarre y retiro su mano- "…..no pienso matarte, te has ganado mi respeto. Tu eres una guerrera y me asegurare de que mueras como tal: con una espada en la mano y otra en el corazón…así que si tus salvadores nos ganan, tendrán la satisfacción de recuperarte con vida. Procura sobrevivir a esta noche, yo hare lo mismo….y entonces, entonces nos volveremos a enfrentar…"- Ella movió los labios como si quisiera decir algo, pero él no se lo permitió- "…..tomate un consejo gratis, guarda tu aliento para después"

Aro se alejo de Liz…..no le preocupaba que pudiera escapar, en sus condiciones no podía moverse y si lo hacía no llegaría muy lejos.

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Sala de persuasión, Bosque Tenebroso_

_13:10 hrs_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Elizabeth no estaba segura, pero parecía que llevaba horas ahí…después de unos cuantos cortes sobre su cuerpo, los renegados no habían conseguido que hablara; por lo que habían pasado a inyectarle una sustancia que le produjo un intenso dolor. La inyección no dio los resultados esperados y pasaron a golpearla con un bate. El renegado que se estaba encargando del trabajo sabia donde descargar el golpe….y se notaba que no era la primera vez ¿Cuántos golpes podría llegar a resistir? Lo real y lo irreal se empezaron a mezclar en su mente, dando lugar a una serie de imágenes sin lógica…..tan pronto estaba en su castillo con su familia como volvía a estar en la cueva en donde podía oler su sangre. Solo el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo le decía que había de cierto en lo que su mente producía.

Sentía como las fuerzas la iban abandonando poco a poco…le costaba enfocar la vista, solo veía siluetas borrosas a su alrededor. Estaba segura que su fin estaba próximo. Los golpes cesaron cuando sintió como se rompían sus costillas, el dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo y aunque hubiera querido gritar, no habría tenido fuerzas para hacerlo. Se sumió en una semiinconsciencia pero más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado regresaron los golpes, mas tras unos instantes se detuvieron de nuevo. Se volvió a sumir en una semiinconsciencia, la cual era una bendición en su estado, hasta que noto como le aferraban la garganta y le susurraban en su oído. Cuando Aro apretó levemente su cuello, pensó que el tan esperado momento había llegado….pero sorprendentemente, el asesino soltó su agarre sin dejar de hablarle. Intento respóndele, decirle que ella tampoco olvidaría esta noche, cada maldito minuto desde que se había enterado que habían secuestrado a sus hermanas, pero no consiguió articular palabra.

* * *

><p><em>29 de marzo de 1986<em>

_Sala de persuasión, Bosque Tenebroso_

_13:40 hrs_

Elizabeth esperaba poder descansar….poder liberarse del intenso dolor que sentía…pero de repente, escucho un ruido a lo lejos. Liz aguzó el oído ¿Qué era ese sonido? Era corno un retumbar. ¿Un trueno? ¿Un tren? Cada vez sonaba más fuerte. Y luego oyó un extraño tintineo, como si el viento agitara unas campanillas. Sobre la mesa donde estaba las herramientas de tortura, saltaban y chocando entre sí.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?"- escucho Liz que decía uno de los renegados con cierto miedo.

Los renegados respiraron profundamente mientras la temperatura descendía unos veinte o treinta grados. El sonido se había convertido en un rugido. Y todo en la cueva temblaba tan violentamente, que por un instante Liz pensó que la cueva se iba a venir abajo. Las defensas de la entrada salieron volando por una fría explosión de furia….Un hermoso ángel vengador ocupaba el umbral de la puerta, el aire a su alrededor venia cargado de una promesa de venganza, amenaza y muerte. Elizabeth sintió sus ojos fijos en ella, y luego un estruendoso rugido de guerra salió de su garganta, tan fuerte que le hizo daño en los oídos…no pudo dejar de pensar que era su ángel vengador personal, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia... por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...(miren que no es obligatorio pero de verdad se agradece) y saber si continuo o no con la saga, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicación.

Otra cosita, creo que debido a mi falta de inspiracion de las ultimas semanas...solo subire un capitulo por semana y lo mas seguro es que suba los capitulos los sabados o los domingos...

Atte.

Lady Elendil Laranth


	27. Viaje Atras

**Disclamer**:...ese ya lo conocen...

**Nota autora**...Lo siento, se que dije que los un capitulo cada fin de semana pero he estado super ocupada con examenes, la uni y visitas familiares...hare todo lo posible para subir el siguiente capitulo el siguiente fin de semana (si lo tengo antes, lo subire antes)...espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXVI: "Viaje atrás"<strong>

_29 de marzo de 1986_

_Sala de persuasión, Bosque Tenebroso_

_14:00 hrs_

Masen estaba empezando a desesperarse porque no conseguía que Elizabeth volviera en sí… su piel se estaba enfriando a cada instante…..la sacudió de nuevo, para ver si de esa manera lograba traerla de nuevo en sí pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

"¡Liz! ¡Elizabeth! ¿Me oyes?"

Sus manos se movieron nerviosamente, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que los espasmos eran involuntarios…acercó el oído a su boca…..todavía respiraba, pero con mucha dificultad y muy débilmente.

"¡Maldita sea!"

Se descubrió las muñecas y estaba a punto de perforarlas con sus propios colmillos cuando se dio cuenta de que quería sostenerla si podía beber…...sacó una daga y se quitó la camisa….tanteó su propio cuello hasta que encontró la yugular…..colocando la punta del cuchillo contra la piel, se hizo un corte…..la sangre manó profusamente. Se humedeció la yema de un dedo con su propia sangre y lo llevo a los labios de la mujer…cuando se lo introdujo en la boca, su lengua no respondió.

"Liz…..mi hermoso ángel….vuelve a mí"

Le suministró más sangre….pero Liz seguían sin responder o reaccionar.

"¡Maldición, no te mueras!... ¡Te amo, maldición! … ¡Maldita sea, no te rindas!"

Su piel estaba empezando a ponerse azul…...Elizabeth permaneció inmóvil….estaba demasiado quieta….la muerte se cernía sobre ella. Masen gritó de furia y agarró su cuerpo.

"¡Liz! ¡No dejaré que mueras! Te seguiré antes de permitir..."

Se interrumpió con un lastimoso gemido…..apretándola contra su pecho….mientras acunaba su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth trató de ver algo a través de la espesa neblina que la rodeaba…..se encontraba sumergida en una especie de ensoñación, con bordes difusos que sugerían que lo que había era infinito.<p>

Una figura solitaria, iluminada desde atrás, se aproximó en medio de aquella bruma blanquecina. Supo que era un macho, y fuese quien fuese, no sintió temor alguno. Le dio la sensación de que lo conocía aunque no estaba segura de donde lo conocía. Poco a poco la claridad llego a su mente y reconoció a la figura frente a ella.

"¿Padre?"- susurró.

El hombre estaba inmóvil a escasa distancia, pero alzó la mano en señal de saludo, como si la hubiera oído. Ella dio un paso adelante, pero de repente sintió un sabor en la boca totalmente desconocido….se llevó las yemas de los dedos a los labios…cuando bajó la vista, todo era de color rojo…la figura dejó caer la mano…..como si supiera qué significaba aquella mancha.

Elizabeth regresó de golpe a su cuerpo….parecía como si la hubiesen catapultado Y hubiese aterrizado sobre grava…...le dolía todo….gritó…..cuando abrió la boca, volvió a sentir aquel sabor…tragó saliva con dificultad.

Entonces, algo milagroso sucedió….su piel se llenó de vida, como si fuese un globo inflándose de aire…sus sentidos despertaron….ciegamente, trató de sujetarse a algo sólido… dando con la fuente del sabor.

* * *

><p>Masen sintió que Elizabeth se sacudía como si la hubieran electrocutado…..y luego empezó a beber de su cuello con una avidez y un ansia inusitadas….. Los brazos de ella se apretaron alrededor de sus hombros….las uñas se clavaron en su carne.<p>

Lanzó un rugido de triunfo mientras la depositaba sobre la mesa, acostada para que la sangre fluyera mejor…..mantuvo la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto el cuello ante ella…el húmedo sonido de su succión y saber que le estaba dando vida le provocaron una monstruosa alegría…..la sostuvo suavemente, acariciándole los brazos…..animándola a beber más de él…a tomar todo lo que necesitara.

* * *

><p>Un poco más tarde, Elizabeth alzó la cabeza…..se lamió los labios y abrió los ojos…..Masen la estaba mirando fijamente….tenía una herida enorme en el cuello.<p>

"Oh, Merlín... ¿Qué te he hecho?"- dijo Elizabeth con preocupación y extendiendo las manos para restañar la sangre que manaba de su vena.

Él le cogió las manos y se las llevó a los labios.

"¿Me aceptas como tu hellren?"- pregunto Masen con solemnidad

"¿Qué?"- pregunto Elizabeth desconcertada y totalmente perdida, su mente tenía dificultades para comprender lo que el hombre frente a ella le estaba diciendo.

"Cásate conmigo"

Ella miró el agujero en su garganta y se le revolvió el estómago.

"Yo..., yo..."

El dolor llegó rápido y fuerte. La embistió, llevándola a una oscura agonía. Se dobló, y rodó sobre el colchón. Masen se calló y la acunó en su regazo.

"¿Me estoy muriendo?"- gimió Elizabeth.

"Oh no, _leelan…._Claro que no….esto pasará, pero no será divertido"- susurró él acariciándole suavemente una mejilla.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sintió cómo la invadía una oleada nauseabunda, que le provocó convulsiones….al grado que quedó tendida de espaldas. Apenas podía distinguir la cara de su ángel vengador, porque ella estaba segura que era él, debido al dolor…..pero pudo ver en sus ojos una gran preocupación por ella…la agarró de la mano y ella dio un fuerte apretón cuando la siguiente explosión torturadora la dominó….Su visión se enturbió…..volvió y se enturbió de nuevo…el sudor goteaba por su cuerpo, empapando aun mas sus ropas…..apretó los dientes y se arqueó….se giró hacia un lado y luego al otro, tratando de escapar. No sabía cuánto había durado…horas…días…..pero de algo estaba segura como el maldito infierno…su ángel vengador permaneció con ella todo el tiempo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>01 de abril de 1986<em>

_Sala anexa de quirófanos, Angelus General Hospital_

_10:00 hrs_

El edificio de paredes blancas era frío, pero alguien le había puesto encima una pesada manta de lana…No podía recordar quién había sido tan amable…..Los últimos días habían sido un completo infierno, Anthony y él habían vivido tratando de estabilizar a Liz o de mantenerla con vida…..lo cual fue una verdadera campaña campal…muchas veces no había pasado ni diez minutos que la habían estabilizado cuando volvían a sonar todas las alarmas….realmente fue un infierno para todos los presentes, toda la situación. Pero se encontraba viva, y había pasado su primera noche estable; lo cual les indicaba que encontraba en proceso de recuperación. …Merlín, como deseaba no volver a pasar por algo así…pero no creía tener tanta suerte.

Cuando escuchó un chasquido, se volvió a mirar al montón de máquinas a las que Elizabeth estaba conectado, regresando al presente. Las miró una a una sin tener mucha idea de lo que aparecía reflejado en ellas, a pesar de todos los conocimientos médicos que tenia, simplemente los resultados que reflejaban las maquinas que estaban conectadas a Elizabeth no tenían ningún sentido para él en estos momentos. Así que redujo todo su conocimiento y atención a una sola idea: mientras no se activara ninguna alarma, tenía que pensar que todo estaba bien…Volvió a escuchar aquel sonido…..Bajó la vista hacia Elizabeth…y se puso en pie de un salto…Estaba tratando de hablar, pero tenía la boca seca y lengua espesa.

"Shhhh…Tranquila, estoy junto a ti"- dijo Masen apretándole una mano y situándose la cara frente a sus ojos para que pudiera verlo.

Sus dedos se movieron ligeramente entre los de él…..y volvió a perdió el conocimiento…...Merlín, tenía muy mal aspecto…..estaba pálida como las baldosas del suelo del quirófano, y con los ojos hundidos en el cráneo…..tenia gruesos vendajes en varias zonas del cuerpo…..el vientre y parte del pecho envueltos en gasas y con drenajes saliendo de las heridas…en uno de sus brazos habían conectado el suero…..y tenía un catéter que colgaba de un lado de la cama…habían colocado un montón de cables del electrocardiograma en la parte sana de su pecho….y el clásico sensor de oxigeno en el dedo corazón…era un imagen triste y preocupante…..pero estaba viva, de momento se encontraba viva…y había recuperado la consciencia, aunque fue sólo durante un instante.

Así pasaron los dos días siguientes…a intervalos regulares, Elizabeth despertaba y volvía a quedarse inconsciente, como si quisiera comprobar que él estaba con ella antes de volver a la gran odisea de recuperarse.

Finalmente, después de una ardua conversación, lo convencieron para que descansara un poco. Su hermano le llevo un sillón más cómodo, una almohada y una sábana….despertó una hora después, aferrada a la mano de Elizabeth…..comía cuando lo obligaban, porque Anthony o Alexander le exigían hacerlo. Lo persuadieron para que se diera una ducha rápida en la antesala, y cuando regresó Liz se estaba convulsionando mientras Anabel había mandado a buscar a Anthony. Pero en el instante en que Masen agarró la mano de Liz, ésta se calmó de inmediato…no sabia el tiempo que podría continuar así…..pero cada vez que ella reaccionaba ante su roce, sacaba fuerzas de la flaqueza….podía esperar durante toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p>La mente de Elizabeth recuperaba la consciencia de forma intermitente….durante un minuto no se daba cuenta de nada; pero al siguiente, sus neuronas empezaban a funcionar de nuevo…no sabía dónde estaba, y le pesaban demasiado los párpados para poder abrirlos, así que cuando estaba consciente hacia una rápida exploración de su cuerpo….en la mitad inferior se sentía bien, los dedos de los pies se movían y notaba las piernas, solo habían unas ligeras zonas donde sentía un escozor pero nada que no pudiera manejar…pero su vientre y costillas parecía como si lo hubieran golpeado con un martillo…...y como dolía esa zona. Sin embargo, la parte alta de su pecho estaba fuerte. El cuello le ardía, la cabeza le dolía. Los brazos estaban un poco dañados pero se podían considerar como si estuvieran casi intactos, las manos...<em>su ángel vengador…<em>Estaba acostumbrada a sentir la palma de su mano. ¿Dónde estaba? Sus párpados se abrieron.

El estaba junto a ella, sentada en una silla, con la cabeza sobre la cama como si estuviera dormido… Su primer pensamiento fue que no debía despertarlo… Era evidente que estaba agotado…... Pero quería tocarlo… Necesitaba ver que era real y no un producto de su cansada mente.

Trató de estirar la mano libre, pero sintió como si el brazo le pesara cien kilos… Forcejeó obligando a su mano a deslizarse sobre la sábana centímetro a centímetro….. No supo cuánto tiempo tardó…. Tal vez, horas…..Pero, por fin, llegó a su cabeza y pudo rozar un mechón de cabello…. Aquel tacto sedoso le pareció un milagro….Estaba viva…Y él era real….Elizabeth empezó a llorar.

* * *

><p>En el instante en que Masen sintió que la cama temblaba, despertó lleno de pánico… Lo primero que vio fue la mano de Elizabeth…. Sus dedos estaban enredados en un mechón de su cabello…Levanto la vista hacia sus ojos…. Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.<p>

"¡Elizabeth! Mi hermoso ángel"- se enderezó mientras le alisaba el cabello hacia atrás. Su rostro reflejaba una angustia total- "¿Te duele algo?"

Ella abrió la boca, pero no pudo articular palabra. Empezó a sentir pánico, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

"Tranquila, mi ángel….ten calma…. Relájate"- dijo Masen- "Quiero que aprietes mi mano, una vez si la respuesta es sí, dos veces si es no. ¿Sientes dolor?"

No.

"¿Estás segura?"- pregunto mientras suavemente le enjugó las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Sí.

"¿Quieres que venga Anthony u otro doctor?" No.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Sí.

"¿Comida? ¿Bebida? ¿Sangre?" No.

Ella empezó a agitarse, sus ojos claros y enloquecidos le imploraban.

"Shhh, tranquila…. Todo va bien…."- la besó en la frente- "…. Cálmate…. Ya daremos con lo que necesitas… Tenemos suficiente tiempo"

Los ojos de Elizabeth se fijaron en sus manos entrelazadas. Luego su mirada se dirigió al rostro de él.

"¿A mí?..."- susurró el- "….. ¿Me necesitas a mí?"- El apretón no se detuvo.

"Oh, Liz... A mí ya me tienes. Estamos juntos, mi ángel"

Las lágrimas le caían como un torrente embravecido, el pecho le temblaba debido a los sollozos, la respiración era entrecortada y ronca. El tomo su cara entre las manos, tratando de sosegarlo.

"Todo va bien…. No voy a ninguna parte…. No te dejaré…. Te lo prometo, mi hermoso ángel"

Finalmente las lágrimas disminuyeron, y recobró un poco la calma. Y un graznido salió de su boca.

"¿Qué?"- Masen se inclinó

"¿Quién… e….eres?"

"Creo eso ya lo sabes, mi hermoso ángel"

"Ma…..Masen"

"Así es, mi ángel"

"Tú… Vete a ... descansar…... Ahora"

Y luego cerró los ojos a causa del esfuerzo….. A él se le nubló la visión cuando ella le puso la mano en la boca y empezó a sonreír….. Su hermosa guerrera estaba de vuelta….. Y trataba de darle órdenes desde su cama de enferma. Elizabeth suspiró, sumergiéndose en el sueño.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que descansaba plácidamente, se estiró, pensando que el resto de los guerreros les gustaría saber que había despertado y estaba lo suficientemente bien para hablar un poco. A lo mejor podía encontrar un teléfono para llamar a casa.

Cuando se asomó al vestíbulo, no pudo creer lo que vio. Frente a la puerta del quirófano, formando una gran barrera, los guerreros estaban tendidos en el suelo, aun James y Remus que se encontraban todavía convalecientes. Los guerreros estaban profundamente dormidos, y parecían tan exhaustos como él. Anabel y Silvana estaban apocados contra la pared muy cerca el una del otra, sólo había un pequeño juego y dos pistolas entre ellas. Baltazar estaba acostado boca arriba, roncando suavemente, con la daga en la mano. James apoyaba la cabeza entre sus rodillas, al igual que Ángelo, y Remus vacía a su lado, aferrando una estrella arrojadiza contra su pecho, como si eso lo tranquilizara.

"¿Dónde está Alexander?"

"Aquí"- dijo él suavemente.

El dio un salto y miró a su derecha. Alexander estaba completamente armado, pistola enfundada en la cadera, dagas cruzada, sobre el pecho, un trozo de cadena balanceándose en su mano. Sus resplandecientes ojos dorados lo miraban tranquilamente.

"Es mi turno de guardia. Hemos estado turnándonos"

"¿No se supone que el hospital es un lugar seguro?"

"¿No lo sabes?...estos guerreros protegen lo suyo en todo momento, ya que tu y Liz son parte de mi familia, decidí unirme a la guardia"

"Gracias, hermano….. ¿Qué hora es?" –preguntó

"Las cuatro de la tarde. Por cierto, es sábado"- Alexander se pasó una mano por el cabello- "¿Cómo..., eh..., cómo está?"

"Ya ha despertado"

"Sabía que iba a vivir, que lo iba a lograr"

"¿Cómo lo sabías?"

Su labio se levantó como un gruñido, como si fuera a hacer algún chiste. Pero luego pareció contenerse. Lo miró fijamente, su rostro cubierto de cicatrices parecía ausente.

"Sí, hermano…... Lo sabía….. No existe persona más obstinada que ella"

Los otros empezaron a revolverse… Un momento después, todos estaban de pie, mirándolo.

"¿Cómo está?" -preguntó James

"Lo bastante bien como para tratar de darme órdenes"

Los guerreros rieron y un murmullo de alivio y de orgullo recorrió aquel grupo de grandes combatientes

"¿Necesitan algo?" -preguntó Anabel

Masen miró sus rostros….. Todos estaban ansiosos, como si esperaran que él les diera algo que hacer…._Ésta realmente es una familia…..joder, loca como el demonio pero una familia _pensó.

"Creo que estamos bien….Y estoy seguro de que pronto querrá verlos a todos"

"¿Y tú?... ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres tomarte un descanso?"- preguntó Anthony que venía llegando a la habitación-

El negó con la cabeza, y abrió la puerta del quirófano de un empujón.

"Hasta que pueda salir de aquí por su propio pie, no me apartaré del lado de su cama"

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Masen, Alexander escuchó a Baltazar silbar por lo bajo.

"Es un gran guerrero y hombre, ¿verdad?" -dijo Baltazar….Hubo un ronco murmullo afirmativo.

"Y definitivamente, alguien al que no te gustaría enfrentarte…..Tuvieron que haberlo visto cuando estábamos tras la pista de Liz…..Estaba incontrolable, si Liz hubiera muerto no se qué hubiera pasado"- dijo James

"Me pregunto si tiene una hermano" -dijo Silvana. Anabel dejó escapar una carcajada.

"No sabrías qué hacer contigo misma si tropezaras con un hombre de semejante calibre"

* * *

><p><em>05 de abril de 1986<em>

_Sala anexa de quirófanos, Angelus General Hospital_

_14:00 hrs_

Un par de días después, Elizabeth intento incorporarse antes de que su familia entrara…no quería que la vieran acostada. El cuero conectado a su brazo y todas las maquinas a su alrededor, eran más que suficiente para demostrar su estado, para su gran molestia. Pero al menos, habían retirado el catéter y se las había arreglado para lavarse un poco…tener el cabello limpio era algo estupendo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- pregunto Masen cuando la sorprendió moviéndose.

"Sentándome…"- dijo en tono de algo obvio.

"Ah, no…no lo harás"- contesto Masen cogiendo el mando de la cama y doblando el cabezal hacia arriba.

"Demonios Masen, ahora permaneceré acostada además de sentada"

"Así, está bien…."- dijo Masen con calma mientras se acercaba para colocar bien las sabanas-"… ¿Cómo estás?"

"Ya te lo dije…..estaré bien porque me niego a que sea de otra manera"

"Eres muy valiente…y tienes una fortaleza extraordinaria….sinceramente, me asombras"

Ella le sonrió y se inclino un poco para darle un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

"Gracias por salvarme la vida"- dijo Liz con sinceridad, a lo que Masen solamente sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano dando a entender que no había sido nada.

"¿Puedo permitir a los guerreros que entren?"

"Sí….."- contesto Liz respirando profundamente- "….espera, quiero que escuches lo que voy a decir….también Alexander"

"Como desees, mi ángel"

"¿Sabes? Aun no me acostumbro que me llames así, pero sinceramente me agrada que lo hagas"

"Y a mí me encanta llamarte de ese modo….ahora, ¿no me puedes dar un adelanto de lo que se va a tratar la reunión?"

"Jajaja, eres un desesperado…..pero te voy a decir…..me voy a tomar una especie de vacaciones para poder recuperarme totalmente de los eventos de los últimos días…tengo pensado ir con alguna familia amiga pero no le diré a nadie quienes son para evitar problemas"

"¿Y cómo piensas cubrir el hecho de tu ausencia a todo el mundo?"

"Ellos no se darán cuenta de mi ausencia"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Ellos no se darán cuenta porque viajare al pasado para evitar mi ausencia en el presente"

"Eso…eso….eso es muy peligro, Elizabeth"

"No necesariamente…ahora le puedes decir a todos que entren….pero cuando regreses quédate junto a mi ¿quieres?"

"¿Miedo a tu propia familia?"

"Precaución a sus posibles reacciones"

* * *

><p><em>06 de abril de 1986<em>

_Sala anexa de quirófanos, Angelus General Hospital_

_16:00 hrs_

La cara pálida de Elizabeth estaba mirando a Anthony, Alexander y Masen…..apenas había pasado poco mas de una semana desde que todo este asunto había empezando con el inminente ataque de renegados y darksight a la capital vampírica…..realmente sentía que había pasado meses desde que le llego la carta de Anabel pidiendo ayuda pero solo había pasado poco más de una semana. Ella sabía que debería estar contenta, todos lo estaban, pero no podía estar de nuevo alegre y despreocupada, le había pasado muchas cosas.

Era el primer día que le permitían estar fuera de la cama….aunque aun no le permitían estar de pie por mucho tiempo, pero sinceramente era mucho mejor estar en una silla de rueda en un lugar donde podía sentir los rayos del sol sobre su piel que tendida sobre una cama sin poder hacer nada. Vio que Anthony se preocupaba por pequeñeces, un último reconocimiento médico antes de que al fin le permitieran salir del hospital donde se había quedado durante toda la última semana, a fin de poder llevar a cabo su plan.

Masen y Alexander parecían discutir algo importante ya que ellos habían estado hablando durante la última media hora con una gravedad que era extraña en ambos hombres. Finalmente, Anthony se alejo de ella y le dijo que estaba lista para salir. Los dos guerreros dejaron de hablar y se acercaron a donde se encontraban ella y Anthony.

"Entonces….. ¿todo bien?"- dijo Masen mientras miraba a Liz.

"Todas sus lesiones más graves han empezado a sanar adecuadamente….se puede decir que ya está a la mitad del proceso de recuperación pero no se sorprenda si todavía se cansa mucho, será normal…..o si no tiene la misma habilidad que antes…necesitara un par de meses para recuperarse al cien por ciento"

Elizabeth cabeceó y miro a los tres hombres a la expectativa, como si esperara que alguno de ellos dijera algo que no le agradaría. Masen leyó su mirada y se adelanto a la pregunta que Elizabeth pensaba generar.

"Mi ángel, nosotros hemos estado hablando sobre tu plan…..y hemos decidido que la mejor fecha para tu llegada seria en los primeros días del mes de diciembre del año pasado…..la familia la dejamos a tu elección pero sugerimos que sea alguna familia Sangre Pura para que puedas comunicarte con facilidad con alguien en caso de ser necesario….también consideramos que la familia no debe ser ninguna de la familia de los guerreros para que se haga una rápida conexión"

La cara de Elizabeth no traicionó ninguno de sus pensamientos y emociones e hizo sentirse nervioso a los tres hombres. Al final habló.

"¿Algo mas?"

Anthony le miró directamente a los ojos antes de contestar a la que consideraba una hija.

"No realmente pero me preguntaba ¿ya sabes a que familia le va a pedir el favor?"

"De hecho, Anthony, tengo varias opciones"

"¿Cuáles?"

"Puedo pedir a algunas de las familias con las que mis padres me querían dejar en caso de ellos faltar; puedo irme con Masen….nadie haría lo conexión por esas fechas, no al menos después de vernos pelear frente a todo el mundo; puedo quedarme en mi castillos al cuidado de los elfos y ancestros; puedo ir al reino de los Ángeles o Dark-angeles; o simplemente idear un plan sobre la marcha"

"Sorprendente"- dijo Masen con sincera sorpresa

"Lo sé, ahora ¿ya me puedo ir?"

"¿Cuál es la prisa, princesa?"-pregunto Alexander

"Quiero ir cuando aun estoy bajo los efectos del medicamento"- contesto Elizabeth con calma.

"Si, pero primero hay una reglas que tendrás que seguir…ahora mismo no estás en condición de esforzarte mucho, por lo que tendrás que seguir un plan de siestas para que permitas a tu cuerpo descansar y recuperar energías…también tendrás que venir una vez al mes al AGH para que revise, no me dirás nada sobre lo sucedido o me podrás una barrera mental para evitar recordar las visitas hasta que sea necesario y no modificar la línea del tiempo más de lo necesario….cero peleas, batallas o entrenamiento por lo menos por un mes para que tu magia se restablezca. ¿Entendido?"- dijo Anthony con seriedad.

"Si, Anthony….seguiré las indicaciones al pie de la letra por lo menos por el primer mes"

"Lizzzz"- dijo siseo Anthony con cierto enojo.

"Anthony, por favor…..un mes es suficiente, después tengo que empezar a forzar mi magia y cuerpo a trabajar o después será más difícil"

"Tienes razón"- dijo Anthony con resignación

"Yo pensé que ibas a querer irte lo más pronto posible…así que empaque lo que considere que pudieras necesitar y el resto supongo que lo puedes comprar. Mi ángel, recuerda que nadie puede saber que quien eres si puedes evitarlo, por lo que usaras un nombre falso"- dijo Masen con seriedad

"Eso es genial pero no será necesario usar un nombre falso"

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto Alexander con curiosidad

"Porque pienso usar mi propio nombre solamente que no usare todo el nombre"

"¿Y qué nombre usaras?"- pregunto Anthony desconcertado

"Elizabeth…..Arwen Elizabeth Masen"- dijo Liz con simpleza.

"No estás hablando en serio ¿verdad?...demasiadas personas conoces ese nombre"- dijo Masen en tono de regaño.

"No estoy pidiendo tu opinión, además al contrario de lo que puedes pensar no muchas personas me asocian con ese nombre, a pesar de ser parte de mi nombre"

"¿Y que vas a hacer si alguien asocia tu apellido con mi familia?"

"Merlín…..todos saben que actualmente hay dos familias Masen, por alguna extraña razón…..la antigua estaba bajo tu mando, y la moderna bajo el mío"

"Liz, ¿no has considerado que tengas el apellido Masen por Lord Masen?"-pregunto Anthony con curiosidad.

"No lo creo, porque eso se significaría que pase el periodo de mi niñez que no recuerdo con él, y eso no es cierto ¿o si?"

"Creo que deberíamos apurarnos con todo este asunto si queremos que Liz llegue aún bajo el efecto de los medicamentos"- dijo Masen cambiando radicalmente de tema y aunque él no había contestado la pregunta de Liz, ella lo dejo pasar por el momento, después podría investigar sobre el asunto.

"Bien"

* * *

><p><em>06 de abril de 1986<em>

_Sala anexa de quirófanos, Angelus General Hospital_

_17:00 hrs_

Después de los últimos arreglos todos siguieron a Anthony a su oficina para realizar el viaje…el recorrido fue despacio, aunque Masen alzo en brazos a Elizabeth en algunas ocasiones, sobre todo en donde tenían que subir o bajar escaleras. Al principio Elizabeth protesto, pero Masen no le hacía caso…..nadie quería que Elizabeth se esforzara antes de tiempo, el viaje iba a requerir un gran desgaste mágico de su parte.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Elizabeth estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo de haber caminado y Masen estaba sosteniendo la mayoría de su peso, mirándola con preocupación. Masen llevo en brazos el último tramo de escaleras y en la oficina de Anthony, la coloco en una cómoda silla que había en el lugar. Coloco detrás de su oído un mechón del cabello que tenía suelto y la miró cuidadosamente.

"¿Estás bien, mi ángel?"- Elizabeth cabeceo en asentimiento y cerró los ojos mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración. Los hombres esperaron pacientemente hasta que Liz recupero la respiración y abrió los ojos.

"De acuerdo, mi niña….estos son los papeles que necesitaras para conseguir entrar a la escuela de así desearlo…..y esto es el dinero que logramos juntar, se que vas a decir pero no puedes ingresar a tus cuentas sin que después de un tiempo, se vea que falta ese dinero"

"Gracias, Anthony"- dijo Liz tomando las cosas y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa al dark-angel.

"¿Lista?"- pregunto Alexander dando un giratiempo.

"Esta modificado….la primera manecilla marca los meses y la segunda los días…..de esta manera podrás escoger el día que deseas llegar"- explico Masen con tranquilidad.

"Perfecto…gracias a los tres y espero verlos pronto"- dijo Liz dedicándoles una sonrisa a todos antes de girar el giratiempo y desaparecer en medio de una llamarada de la oficina de Anthony.

"Más pronto de lo que esperar, mi hermoso ángel….más pronto de lo que esperas"- dijo Masen en un susurro que fue escuchado por ambos hombres provocando que Alexander sonriera y Anthony lo mirara fijamente como si quisiera descubrir a que se refería.

* * *

><p><em>01 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Sala anexa de quirófanos, Angelus General Hospital_

_14:00 hrs_

Elizabeth abrió los ojos cuando aterrizo, sus piernas cedieron y cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas y manos. Rápidamente escucho como dos personas se acercaban a donde se encontraba ella…una de ellas le ayudo a levantarse y una vez en pie tenia frente a ella la cara preocupada de una enfermera….Marie creía que se llamaba.

"¿Estás bien, pequeña?"- Liz cabeceó en asentimiento mientras no hacía ningún esfuerzo por retirarse del apoyo que representaba que Marie le estuviera ayudando estar en pie.

Lanzó una mirada a su alrededor y frente a ella se encontraba el característico símbolo del AGH, eso quería decir que Anthony estaba cerca….tal vez podía ir a que la checara para ver que no había perjudicado demasiado su salud el viaje al pasado…..luego podía decidir el lugar donde se podía quedar.

"Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde puedo localizar al Dr. Anthony Tenebris?"

"Si pero el doctor en estos momentos se encuentra muy ocupado y no creo que la pueda atender"

"Oh no se preocupe puedo esperar por él"

"Ciertamente pero el doctor dejo especificaciones de no ser molestado y de que no quería recibir visitas"

"No se preocupe, esta visita si querrá recibirla"

"Bien, pero ¿Quién es usted?"

"Arwen….Arwen Elizabeth…su hija"

Elizabeth vio como la enfermera caminaba rápidamente hacia la estación de enfermeras más cercana para dar aviso a Anthony que se encontraba en el hospital después de haberla colocado en una silla de manera cómoda….realmente no quería enfrentarse en estos momentos a Anthony pero tenía que saber cuál es su estado de salud actual…además tenía la sospecha que tal vez el podía ayudarla para localizar a la familia con la que pensaba quedarse….a pesar de que había dicho que tenía muchas opciones, que era cierto, ella ya había tomado la decisión…en el testamento de sus padres, ellos la había dejado bajo el cuidado de dos familias en caso de ellos, Nimue, Ángelo y William faltaran…y una fue la familia Van der Rae, con quienes por supuesto no se podía quedar….la otra familia, bueno sinceramente tenia curiosidad por saber porque sus padres había decidido que ellos eran adecuados para estar a su cuidado, así que tomaría sus pequeñas vacaciones con ellos…y si no la convencían siempre podía ir a otro lugar…así que ya estaba decidido, tomaría sus vacaciones con los Cullens.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora<strong>


	28. Los Cullens

**Disclamer**:...ese ya lo conocen...

**Nota autora**...Lo siento, se que dije que los un capitulo cada fin de semana pero he estado super ocupada con examenes, la uni y visitas familiares...hare todo lo posible para subir el siguiente capitulo el siguiente fin de semana (si lo tengo antes, lo subire antes)...espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXVII: "Los Cullens"<strong>

_01 de diciembre de 1985_

_Inverness, Escocia_

_15:30 hrs_

El día aun no había comenzado y ya deseaba ver el ocaso. Otro idéntico a los tantos que había visto en las últimas décadas….siempre era lo mismo, por muchas veces que lo mirara no iba a cambiar…..el sol no iba a dejar de caer por el horizonte…..el crepúsculo era inevitable…..Terminaba otro día de mi eterna existencia….ya no era vida…no había un propósito firme en mi vida, más que llegar al final del siguiente día…..las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en los últimos diez años….

Cuando caminaba por la calle de la ciudad y escucha a la gente que les gustaría ser inmortal….que la vida inmortal tenía todos los puntos a favor…no podía evitar reírme de sus comentarios….yo no creía que la vida inmortal tuviera todos los puntos a favor. No odiaba ser quien era, pero la rutina era agotadora sobre todo la vivida desde la desaparición del pequeño ángel de Edward….Muchas eran las veces que sentía compasión por él, aunque sabía que odiaba que la sintiera pero la verdad, yo no estaba sola….tenia a mi familia para superar los momentos de tristeza y soledad, pero cualquier cosa tenia a Jasper, mi compañero, mi amor, mi alma gemela.

Los últimos meses habían sido especialmente duros, con los continuos cambios de humor de Edward y el apoyo incondicional que le daba Jasper….realmente me alegraba que Jasper apoyara a ese hombre que consideraba como un hermano para mí pero había veces que me gustaría que no lo apoyara en sus locuras.

Pero el verdadero clímax de los problemas han pasado en los últimos días…..toda la familia se encuentra inquieta, irritable….nos hemos peleado por las tonterías más grandes del mundo…tal vez ya llevamos demasiado tiempo viviendo juntos, sin embargo nadie quería abandonar a esta familia…..éramos una verdadera familia, y no solo para los ojos del mundo sino para nosotros mismos.

Era curioso como poco a poco nos fuimos uniendo hasta formar la familia que tenemos hoy en día…todos éramos Sangre Puras…..ninguna había reclamado su rango dentro de la familia, y solo usábamos el apellido de Carlisle para identificarnos a los ojos del mundo como una familia…..pero aparte de todos ser Sangre Puras, por una u otra razón todos habíamos terminado con la herencia vampírica mas fuerte que el resto de las herencias, por lo que mucha gente nos confundía con simple vampiros. Pero regresando a la familia, cada uno tenía un lugar en ella, el cual era respetado por el resto de los miembros de la familia sin discusión alguna….Esme, la cual antes de ser transformada había perdido a su pequeño bebé, era nuestra querida madre….siempre cuidándonos y brindándonos el amor maternal que cualquiera habría recibido en la vida anterior…. Carlisle era un padre ejemplar, duro (la mayoría de las veces) pero justo y que siempre velaba por nuestro bien…..mis hermanos, Emmett y Rosalie, eran únicos y estaban hechos el uno para el otro, al igual que Jasper y yo….Y Edward…..no sabría decir porque, pero a pesar de ser bastante años mayor que yo, lo veía como a mi hermano menor….quizás era el hecho de que estaba solo, en una casa donde abundaban las parejas; pero nunca le oí quejarse ni hacer nada por revertir esa situación…..o quizás era su peculiar forma de ser… Su humor apacible, sus suaves y muchas veces fingidas sonrisas, sobre todo en la ultima década…solo su pequeño ángel había podido robarle sonrisas sinceras y espontáneas….podía ver en sus ojos que no se sentía completo, había una pieza del rompecabezas que estaba perdida, o aun no existía…y yo sabía que era esa pequeña niña que había traído a casa hace muchos años y la cual fue arrebatada del nuestro seno de nuestra familia…..Edward aparentaba que no le importaba, se auto convencía de que la vida de vampiro era así…vacía, oscura, como el penetrante cielo de la noche…pero según él habían estrellas….pequeños puntos brillantes que daban algo de sentido a su eterna existencia…..y podía apostar mi propia existencia a que ese pequeño punto brillante que daba sentido a la vida de Edward tiene por nombre Elizabeth y por apellido Masen.

Inverness se había convertido en mi hogar…... El clima era perfectamente húmedo y espantoso como para permitirnos salir a la calle de día y mezclarnos con la gente, después de todo el exceso de sol nos hacía daño, y podía llegar a ser mortal para nosotros… Jasper aun tenía problemas para rodearse de humanos, por suerte podía salir a salvo conmigo….. Siempre velaría por su bien.

No faltaban días en que no me preguntara quién era y de dónde venia, y por qué tenía aquel don que me había salvado tantas veces, por qué podía ver el futuro….. Mi único recuerdo, y vago, era haber despertado sola en una sala blanca, siendo lo que soy…Me apoderé de la vida de la primer persona que me crucé, sin importarme si era hombre o mujer, o incluso niño, ahora no recuerdo que fue, pero me alimenté de aquella inocente vida….. Todos los hicimos en un principio, hasta que conocimos a Carlisle; él era nuestro apoyo, y por él, por miedo a defraudarle, reprimíamos nuestros monstruosos deseos de beber sangre humana.

Escuché gritos y risas, me acerqué a la ventana…... Otro día más de nieve. Abajo, en el jardín (oculto de las miradas curiosas de cualquiera que se aventurase a pasear por el bosque) Emmett, Jasper y Edward se divertían lanzándose bolas de nieve a velocidades sobrehumanas…..Rosalie no estaba allí, y nunca lo haría….estaba empeñada en mantenerse seca, en verse hermosa…. ¡Como si eso le costase demasiado trabajo!...ni aun cubierta de lodo dejaría de ser lo hermosa que era.

"¡Se ven tan adorables! Parecen niños de seis años"- pensé.

Edward me escucharía…siempre lo hacía… Él era el único de la familia, además de mí y de Jasper que tenía ciertos poderes…..podía escuchar los pensamientos de cualquiera, hombre o vampiro…un don casi tan útil como el mío…y Jasper ejercía cierta influencia anímica sobre la gente, si estaba en medio de un turba molesta de gente, tenía dos opciones, o lograr apaciguar los ánimos, o todo lo contrario, acrecentar la furia, hasta un punto crítico.

Edward se detuvo y me miró sonriente…... realmente lo adoraba… entonces mis ojos se nublaron, y me di cuenta de que ya no estaba mirando a Edward…estaba teniendo una visión de un futuro próximo…demasiado próximo para mi gusto.

* * *

><p><em>01 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Inverness, Escocia_

_16:00 hrs_

Sentía que las cosas a mi alrededor se movían…pero tenía esa sensación de que todo lo que me rodeaba no podía llegar a tocarme, porque yo estaba apartada de todo… Sentía mi mente dar vueltas y varias veces creí que…de no ser porque sentía la tierra bajo mis pies….hubiera acabado totalmente desorientada.

Intenté calmarme, respirando repetidamente y tratando de acomodar los sucesos en mi cabeza…..aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido…..hasta ahora estaba empezando a analizar los sucesos que habían sucedido en los últimos días y si a eso les sumábamos que estaba convaleciente y que el efecto de las medicinas estaban pasando, nos quedaba un completo caos.

Suspiré, tratando de tranquilizarme para poder recuperar un poco el control sobre mi cuerpo…intenté enfocarme en el lugar donde estaba…..tratando de centrarme en el presente, única y exclusivamente en el presente….intente dar un paso atrás pero sentí mi baúl a la altura de las pantorrillas, el cual Anthony había vuelto a su tamaño original cuando lo había "visitado" en el hospital, me senté sobre él e inhale profundamente aire antes de exhalarlo lentamente para calmar las nauseas que me acababan de venir.

"Vamos Liz, respira…"- me dije a mi misma en voz alta.

Coloque mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y las manos en mi nuca e inhale profundamente aire para tratar de lograr que mi cabeza dejara de dar vueltas…después de unos segundos, mi cabeza había dejado de dar vueltas pero las nauseas habían aumentado, y con ellas el dolor en diferentes partes del cuerpo…por lo que me mantuve en la misma posición.

Todo a mi alrededor se encontraba tranquilo, lo cual agradecía enormemente…..sin embargo, de la nada…de un momento a otro, sentí cuatro presencias a mi alrededor. Podría sentir que ellos eran poderosos seres mágicos y que se había puesto en posiciones defensivas…

"Malditamente grandioso…..yo convaleciente y rodeada por cuatro sangre puras…..simplemente genial, mi día no podía ser mejor"- me dije a mi misma en un susurro.

Después de mi comentario en voz alta, empecé a escuchar un ligeros gruñidos…pero era imposible que escuchara gruñidos, no había ningún perro cerca….mi magia lo hubiera detectado…..la única explicación era que viniera de mis cuatro visitantes sangre pura, pero era imposible…..ese tipo de gruñido solo pertenecía a los vampiros, y mis visitantes era sangre puras….mierda, ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que tuvieran la herencia vampírica más desarrollada?...trate de seguir en mis pensamientos pero la nueva presencia de tres sangres puras, me saco totalmente de ellos…..e inconscientemente, levante mi cabeza y me coloque ligeramente en un posición de defensa.

"Retiro lo dicho, mi día acaba de mejorar"- dije en voz alta fijando mi mirada frente a mí en donde se encontraban un hombre y una mujer que me veían fijamente.

"Buenas Tardes, Srita…"- dijo el hombre frente a mí con la mayor de las cortesías, dejando la frase inconclusa para que yo la terminara con mi nombre.

"Buenas Tardes, Sr y Sra…"- conteste en lugar de decir mi nombre en el mismo tono que el hombre frente a mí y con las misma intenciones.

"Jajaja….parece que ambos tenemos las misma intenciones, Srita"- dije el hombre frente a mi sin perder la cortesía.

"Así parece….aunque porque no empezamos a tratarnos con los títulos correspondientes, después de todos ambos somos gente civilizada y educada"- conteste tratando de ganar tiempo y buscar una salida en caso de necesitarla.

"No sé a lo que se refiere Srita"- dijo el hombre con un poco de recelo.

"Me refiero a que yo le llamo Lord, si usted me llama Milady….o Lady para mantener el aire de familiaridad"- dije con simpleza.

"No sé a qué se refiere, Srita"- dijo el hombre con voz tensa y remarcando la última palabra.

"Pero si creí que estábamos entre amigos, después de todos nosotros nos tenemos que apoyar"- dije tratando de aparentar que me encontraba bien pero mi vista se estaba volviendo borrosa….mierda…..

"¿A qué se refiere?"- dijo una mujer que no había visto antes pero por la silueta que podía ver se podía decir que era una hermosa mujer.

"Me refiero a que…..si todos somos Sangre Puras, no veo por qué no tratarnos con el titulo correspondiente y ayudarnos"-

"¿Y qué le hace pensar eso?"- siseo una voz de hombre demasiado familiar.

Podría reconocer esa voz hasta en el maldito infierno…..pero como era posible que él estuviera aquí…no era posible, la única explicación era que él lo supiera….que él supiera desde un inicio que me iría a vivir con él y su familia….era la única explicación a la repentina familiaridad que tenia conmigo…Me pare rápidamente de mi lugar y fije mi pésima mirada en lugar de donde había provenido la voz. El rápido movimiento hizo que mis nauseas aumentaran y mi mareo regresara pero por una fracción de segundos pude ver claramente al hombre frente a mi…arrrg, el idiota lo había sabido todo el tiempo…..frente a mí se encontraba Masen.

"Tuuuuu…maldito bastardo, lo supiste todo el maldito tiempo…maldito hijo…."- pero no pude terminar la frase porque de la nada todo se volvió negro y perdí de nuevo la consciencia.

* * *

><p><em>01 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Inverness, Escocia_

_16:00 hrs_

Mis hermanos y yo estábamos en el jardín jugando mientras reíamos y gritamos como niños…..había nevando de nuevo…a veces, cuando uno tenía toda una vida en la tierra y aun conservada su juventud, regresaba a su infancia para sobrevivir a la eternidad…Emmett, Jasper y yo nos encontrábamos divirtiéndonos, lanzándonos bolas de nieve a velocidades sobrehumanas. Carlisle acaba de llegar del trabajo y se encontraba con Esme platicando sobre sus respectivos días, Alice se encontraba arreglando su guardarropa y Rosalie estaba en su habitación leyendo una revista, nunca bajaría a jugar con nosotros…..estaba empeñada en mantenerse seca, en verse hermosa…. ¡Como si eso le costase demasiado trabajo!...ni aun cubierta de lodo dejaría de ser lo hermosa que era…..además era una vampiresa….era hermosa por naturaleza.

"¡Se ven tan adorables! Parecen niños de seis años"- Estaba jugando con mis hermanos cuando escuche el pensamiento de Alice en mi mente.

Ella era la única de la familia, además de mí y de Jasper que tenía ciertos poderes…..podía ver el futuro de cualquiera, hombre o vampiro…un don casi tan útil como el mío…y Jasper ejercía cierta influencia anímica sobre la gente, si estaba en medio de un turba molesta de gente, tenía dos opciones, o lograr apaciguar los ánimos, o todo lo contrario, acrecentar la furia, hasta un punto crítico. Me detuve y la mire sonriente….realmente quería a esa pequeña demonio…pero de la nada, sus ojos se nublaron, y me di cuenta que ya no me estaba mirando….estaba teniendo una visión de un futuro próximo….demasiado próximo para el gusto de ambos.

Cuando termino la visión, ambos nos volteamos a ver y nos empezamos a organizar en caso de que tuviéramos que defender nuestro hogar.

"Tu ve con los chicos a la entrada principal de la casa, yo le avisare a Carlisle y Esme y los alcanzo"- pensó Alice, a lo que yo asentí para comunicarle que estaba de acuerdo.

Rápidamente, le avise a los chicos y les dije que me siguieran sin hacer ningún ruido que nos pudieran delatar. Después de unos minutos en los que caminamos a paso humano, por precaución, llegamos a la puerta principal de la casa y Alice llego junto con nosotros.

Frente a nosotros se encontraba una hermosa mujer que se encontraba sentada en una especie de baúl, que por el aspecto que tenia estaba convaleciente. Observe como coloco su cabeza entre sus rodillas y las manos en su nuca….e inhalaba profundamente aire como si tratara de despejar su cabeza o tranquilizarse…..por el pequeño tic que tenía en los ojos y labios podía decir sin temor a equivocarme que estaba sufriendo de alguna clase de dolor. Después de unos segundos debió detectarnos a los cuatro porque su cuerpo se tenso ligeramente, y nosotros de manera inconsciente nos colocamos en posición defensiva.

"Malditamente grandioso…..yo convaleciente y rodeada por cuatro sangre puras…..simplemente genial, mi día no podía ser mejor"- dijo la mujer en un susurro pero que fue perfectamente escuchado por nosotros.

Emmett y Alice empezaron a gruñidos ligeramente mientras Jasper y yo empezamos a analizar la situación de manera fría…pero al parecer la mujer los había escuchado porque su cuerpo se tenso mas, y por la parte de su cara que podía ver parecía que no había terminado de encontrar el origen de los gruñidos. Aunque la repentina llegada de Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie la sacaron de sus pensamientos y la centro en el presente. La mujer frente a nosotros levanto la mirada la enfoco en Carlisle y tomo un posición defensiva.

"Retiro lo dicho, mi día acaba de mejorar"- dijo la joven mujer en voz alta fijando su mirada frente a ella en donde se encontraban Carlisle y Esme que la veían fijamente.

"Buenas Tardes, Srita…"- dijo Carlisle con la mayor de las cortesías, dejando la frase inconclusa para que ella la terminara con su nombre.

"Buenas Tardes, Sr y Sra…"- contesto la joven en lugar de proporcionarnos su nombre como cualquier persona inconscientemente haría, lo cual quería decir que no estamos tratando con cualquier persona normal.

"Jajaja….parece que ambos tenemos las misma intenciones, Srita"- dijo Carlisle sin perder la cortesía.

"Así parece….aunque porque no empezamos a tratarnos con los títulos correspondientes, después de todos ambos somos gente civilizada y educada"- contesto la joven en un intento de ganar tiempo, desconcertarnos y buscar una salida en caso de necesitarla, por la forma en que se movían sus ojos de manera disimulada.

"No sé a lo que se refiere Srita"- dijo Carlisle con un poco de recelo.

"Me refiero a que yo le llamo Lord, si usted me llama Milady….o Lady para mantener el aire de familiaridad"- dijo la joven con la mayor de las simplezas.

"No sé a qué se refiere, Srita"- dijo Carlisle con voz tensa y remarcando la última palabra.

"Pero si creí que estábamos entre amigos, después de todos nosotros nos tenemos que apoyar"- dijo la joven tratando de aparentar que me encontraba bien pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no se encontraba tan bien como aparentaba, y lo más extraño era que por una rara razón quería proteger a esa joven que no había visto en mi vida.

"¿A qué se refiere?"- dijo Rosalie desconcertando a la joven que al parecer no había reparado en su presencia.

"Me refiero a que…..si todos somos Sangre Puras, no veo por qué no tratarnos con el titulo correspondiente y ayudarnos"- dijo la joven con cierta dificultad.

Vale, una cosa era que me mantuviera al margen para seguir con la fachada de que éramos una feliz y simple familia, en donde Carlisle era el padre y cabeza de familia, y yo solo era su hijo que tenía que acatar cualquiera de sus indicaciones….y otra muy diferente era dejar a mi familia a la merced de una Sangre Pura que no sabíamos si era aliado o enemigo, que no conocíamos y…que estábamos lejos de saber de lo que era capaz de hacer, a pesar de que todo indicaba que se encontraba muy mal herida.

"¿Y qué le hace pensar eso?"- sisee en voz baja y tensa.

La reacción de la joven al escuchar mi voz fue inmediata….vaya, después de todo la joven si reconocía a sus superiores cuando los escuchaba….y aunque no me gustaba, de vez en cuando usar el poder que venía con mi familia era muy útil…no por nada los Masen era casi igual de temidos que los Elendil y los Larantha. La joven se paró rápidamente de su lugar y fijo su vista en mi….oh, por todos mis ancestros…..la joven frente a mi era la misma que se había enfrentado a mi hacia unos días….seguía igual de hermosa que antes, a pesar de los múltiples vendajes que podía ver en diferentes partes de su cuerpo….por una fracción de segundo creí que en esta ocasión si me trataría con el respeto que me correspondía, pero esa idea se esfumo cuando vi que su cara pasaba de la aparente calma y tranquilidad a la abierta molestia y enojo.

"Tuuuuu…maldito bastardo, lo supiste todo el maldito tiempo…maldito hijo…."- empezó a sisear al joven muy enojada contra mí pero no pudo terminar la frase porque de la nada perdió la consciencia por el esfuerzo realizado.

En cuanto vi que la joven perdía la consciencia y que se iba a caer, mi cuerpo reacciono por instinto…y antes de ser consciente de lo que había hecho, la joven se encontraba segura entre mis brazos. En las mentes de mi familia, había muchas preguntas pero yo no les preste atención…por alguna extraña razón, mi prioridad era saber que la joven que se encontraba en mis brazos se encontrara bien y segura. Dirigí mi mirada hasta su cara, la cual se encontraba dirigida hacia mí, y me di cuenta que tenía un mechón de su cabello sobre su mejilla…..lo mire durante unos segundos, tras los cuales acomode el mechón detrás de su oído con mucha delicadeza. Observe a mi ángel durante unos segundos más antes de levantarme lentamente y con mucho cuidado, con ella en brazos y entrar a mi casa sin escuchar los comentarios de mi familia.

* * *

><p><em>01 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Inverness, Escocia_

_16:00 hrs_

"¿Y qué le hace pensar eso?"- siseo Edward en voz baja y tensa.

Todos pudimos ver que la reacción de la joven al escuchar la voz de Edward fue inmediata…. mayor fue nuestra sorpresa cuando la joven se levanto rápidamente y fijo su mirada en Edward, la cual fue rematada cuando vimos la cara de total sorpresa, desconcierto pero sobre todo reconocimiento de Edward …la joven fijo su mirada en mi hermano por unos segundos, tras los cuales vimos que su cara pasaba de la aparente calma y tranquilidad a la abierta molestia y enojo.

"Tuuuuu…maldito bastardo, lo supiste todo el maldito tiempo…maldito hijo…."- empezó a sisear al joven muy enojada contra Edward pero no pudo terminar la frase porque de la nada perdió la consciencia por el esfuerzo realizado.

En cuanto Edward vio que la joven perdía la consciencia y que se iba a caer, corrió a donde se encontraba la joven y la tomo en brazos para evitar que se hiciera algún daño….Todos nos encontrábamos desconcertados por la reacción de Edward pero por alguna extraña razón él no nos prestaba atención, ya que toda su atención se encontraba enfocada en la joven que se encontraba en sus brazos.

Edward dirigió su mirada hasta la cara de la joven, la cual se encontraba dirigida hacia él….mi hermano la miro durante unos segundos, tras los cuales acomodo un mechón de cabello que tenia sobre la cara detrás de su oído con mucha delicadeza y para sorpresa de todos….mi hermano sonrió…..y no era una de sus sonrisa falsas que nos daba cada cinco segundos para tranquilizarnos, sino que era una pequeña sonrisa totalmente sincera que no habíamos visto en los últimos diez años…..desde el momento en que se llevaron a la pequeña Liz de nuestra familia…todos estábamos en shock…y tal era nuestra sorpresa que ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada para detenerlo de entrar a nuestra casa con la pequeña desconocida en brazos.

* * *

><p><em>03 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Inverness, Escocia_

_15:00 hrs_

Despertar…aquello era demasiado doloroso e implicaba demasiado esfuerzo…..…podía notar, y por supuesto sentir, cada golpe que me habían propinado en los últimos días, en cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo….el dolor permanecía inherente a mí…..como un tatuaje en mi piel.

Tras unos segundos, logré abrir mis ojos….y al abrirlos pude distinguir que había luz pero esa sí me hacía daño a los ojos…no me gustaba…..también hacia calor …..pero no era el calor placentero y protector que sentía cuando mi familia estaba cerca protegiéndome o cuando esos ojos verdes aparecían en mi mente…..No, el calor que sentía no daba calidez….quemaba…..lo podía sentir en el escozor de mi garganta y en las lágrimas de mis ojos.

De repente el intento calor se convirtió en frio y sentí como flotaba….con pesadez levante mi mirada y sonreí….comprendí que estaba muerta….que mi cuerpo no había resistido, todo lo vivido…..que mi cuerpo había dicho basta y ahora me encontraba muerta…por unos segundos, sentí una profunda felicidad…..la gente solía decir que cuando ibas a morir…justo antes de cruzar la luz, uno podía ver a sus seres queridos…..a los más queridos…..por unos segundos creía que iba a ver a mis padres y hermanos…..pero mi última visión no fueron ellos…era él. Por fin podía ponerle un rostro a esos ojos verdes que tantas noches me había tranquilizado y dado las fuerzas necesarias para seguir con mis misiones…tal vez no era la mejor de las imágenes, ya que era una imagen borrosa y parcial, pero al menos tenía una imagen de él…..porque esos ojos debían pertenecer a un hombre. Nunca mi imaginación se había acercado ni un poco a su posible físico….él era simplemente hermoso con su cabello rebelde como el de James, sus apetecibles labios simétricos fruncidos en gesto de preocupación, su fuerte mentón tan masculino y delicado…..mejor que en mis mejores sueños.

"Shhh….no te esfuerces, descansa que yo velare tus sueños"- susurro con voz tranquilizadora y suave.

Su tacto sobre mi mejilla era helado pero por alguna extraña razón su tacto me reconfortaba, pero sobre todo me tranquilizaba y me daba la esperanza de que todo iba a estar bien. La sensación de su tacto sobre mi mejilla era demasiado real….pero en el fondo me lo debía, me estaba muriendo…..y con esa claridad y lucidez de los moribundos, comprendí que seguramente ese ser supremo y bondadoso, se había apiadado de mí….después de todo lo que había tenido que vivir desde mi infancia, me había dado un poco de paz enviándome a mi ángel de la guardia personal…lo observe más detenidamente y me pregunte por que no tenía alas…..un ángel sin ellas estaba incompleto aunque eso me llevaba a que yo no tenía alas todo el tiempo, así que él debía tener sus alas ocultas.

Sabía que el infierno se abría bajo mis pies y que desataría un caos infernal en la tierra, pero por primera vez no me importo….no me importo el que dejaba atrás a mis hermanos solos para detener el caos o que muchas vidas inocentes seria sacrificadas o perdidas….yo estaba cruzando las puertas del cielo en brazos de mi ángel de la guardia y era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

><p><em>03 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Inverness, Escocia_

_18:00 hrs_

_Mis hermanos….James, Remus, Silvana y Anabel, estaban perdidos en la oscuridad caminando sin rumbo fijo, totalmente perdidos….Corrí hacia ellos, pero nunca lograba alcanzarlos…Me daban la espalda y no se volvían hacia mí por mucho que los llamara…En medio de la oscuridad, pude distinguir una tenue luz y en su umbral estaba una hermosa mujer….tan etérea y hermosa como una hada o una elfa. Mis hermanos se dirigieron a ella, y ella les tendió la mano para llevárselos consigo a la luz….mientras yo suplicaba que se quedaran conmigo….ninguno hizo caso de mis suplicas ni de mis lagrimas…..todos se habían ido y yo me sentía abandonada y perdida…de nada, la mujer aparecía frente a mí, y empezaba a secar mis lagrimas. _

"_No te preocupes por ellos…..ellos están bien…..pero tú tienes que despertarte"_

"_¿Por qué….por qué tengo que despertarme?"_

"_Porque hay mucha gente que te quiere y que está preocupada por ti"_

"_¿Quién eres?"_

"_Una vieja amiga"_

"_¿una vieja amiga?, pero yo no te conozco" _

"_Me conocerás y seré tu aliada para ganar el corazón humano de tu eterno compañero….aunque debo advertirte que tal vez en un principio no lo parezca"_

"_¿Quién eres?"_

"_Es hora que despiertes….hasta la siguiente vez, pequeña"_

Sabía que estaba volviendo a la realidad y por una extraña razón intuía que estaba viva….tal vez era por el dolor agudo que sentía en todo el cuerpo…..o porque, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, la luz del exterior me molestaba….definitivamente, esto no podía ser el cielo, o en todo caso el infierno…pero eso nos dirigía a una nueva cuestión, ¿Cómo había conseguido seguir viva?...mi mente era un caos pero definitivamente, lo último que recordaba era la cara de sorpresa y reconocimiento de Masen. Sentí como algo ligeramente frio rozaba mi frente y mis mejillas…involuntariamente sonreí…..reconocería ese olor masculino y esa presencia mágica en mismo infierno, o en medio de una gran multitud.

"Me mentiste"- le reproché débilmente.

"Solo ha sido un simple e insignificante error de cálculo"- me indico divertido, tras reír levemente.

"Me alegra que solo fuera un simple e insignificante error de cálculo, no quiero saber qué hubiera pasado si fuera un error"- dije con dificultad y un ligero sarcasmo marcado en mi voz.

A mi pesar, abrí los ojos y contemple la habitación en la que me encontraba….era una habitación muy extraña para ser la de un hospital, aun para que el hospital en cuestión sea el Angelus General Hospital. La habitación era enorme, casi tan grande como la sala común de Slytherin, y estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito….estaba pintada de color crema muy suave con muebles antiguos de madera haciendo juego con la armonía del cuarto.

Me pude fijar que una de las estanterías de madera había varias películas y libros sin ningún orden fijo…además en el mueble de a lado se encontrado una televisión y el correspondiendo reproductor de discos…seguí con mi inspección y me di cuenta que una de las paredes estaba hecha de cristal, dando paso a un gran ventanal y a la vista de un precioso paisaje del bosque….la cama en donde me encontraba era grande, debía ser una queen size y el colchón era simplemente delicioso, ni muy blando ni muy duro…el modelo de la cama era un modelo antiguo con doseles en un tenue tono negro…la colcha y las sabanas era de diferentes tonos de gris…..por alguna extraña razón, las sabanas estaban heladas pero el olor era fresco y agradable…todo era muy extraño, por ningún lado se veía ningún material o instrumento típico de hospitales…..pero sobre todo, esa habitación no olía como un hospital. Sin embargo, me mire los brazos y me di cuenta que tenia nuevos vendajes y encima de la mesita de noche estaban diversos fármacos…algunos mágicos y otros no…._"¿Dónde estoy?"_ me pregunté.

A mi derecha, se encontraba Anthony sentado mirándome con gesto preocupado y meditabundo. Bajos sus ojos se encontraban unas profundas ojeras…..supuse que no había descansado ni un segundo desde la última vez que lo vi…..alguien le había avisado y había salido corriendo a donde sea que estuviera…. ¿pero quién lo había hecho?...y más importante aún, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

"¿Cuánto has pagado para que me pusieran en zona elite del hospital? Y ¿desde cuanto tenemos una zona elite en el Angelus?"- intente mantener una conversación informal y relajada antes de enfrentarme a la realidad y me llovieran los sermones.

"Dado que eres una viajera del tiempo, no era buena opción llevarte al Angelus o cualquier hospital….simplemente no era seguro….así que estas en casa de un amigo mío…- de repente sonrió de medio lado- …jamás me hubiera imaginado que él estuviera aquí"

Le mire como si no supiera de que me hablaba, aunque técnicamente no sabía ni tenía idea de que lo me estaba hablando.

"¿Tu amigo?"- pregunte sorprendida – "¿Espera no se tratara de Masen, verdad?"

Mi cerebro había terminado de despertarse, y había empezado a atar cabos….de repente todo se aclaro cuando Anthony asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, Masen está aquí….cuando debo decirte que no le debemos llamar por ese nombre aquí….aquí es solo un Cullen…nunca pensé que me encontraría con mi otro alumno al llegar aquí"

"Te mande una carta para comunicarte que me mudaba a Inverness con mi familia"- le replico una voz suave y educada, demasiado familiar

"Que puedo decir, uno es una persona muy importante…por lo que"- dijo Anthony con tono inocente.

"Déjalo ya, ahora hay cosas más importantes"- dijo Masen acercándose a mí. Me reviso los vendajes de los brazos y después me examino los cortes en la cabeza con sus heladas manos con gesto imparcial y profesional – "….Parece ser que las heridas están curándose adecuadamente…con un poco más de descanso estarás como nueva"

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida esta vez?"- pregunté, totalmente perdida en la noción del tiempo.

"Dos días….es normal, te administramos un sedante para que pudieras descansar sin dolor….además de que de seguro estabas exhausta después de todo lo que tuviste que haber pasado en los últimos días"- dijo Masen con una sonrisa en los labios.

"No tienes ni idea, de lo cierto que es lo que acabas de decir"- respondí con cansancio.

"¿Eres consciente de lo que ha pasado?"- pregunto Anthony con preocupación y seriedad.

"Perfectamente consciente, ¿Por qué la pregunta?"- respondí tranquilamente.

"Entonces, estarás consciente que las heridas que tienes en estos momentos solo se pueden generar por la combinación de heridas de batalla y por tortura ¿verdad?"- pregunto Masen en tono tan serio que podía intimidar a cualquiera, suerte que yo no era cualquiera.

"Si perfectamente consciente"- dije con simpleza.

"Elizabeth, déjate de juegos y dinos ¿qué demonios te ha pasado?"- pregunto Anthony con cierto tono irritado.

"Me parece que debería dormir un poco más, tengo un poco de sueño"- dije para escaparme

"Difícil de creer cuando has dormido dos días seguidos….así que dinos….. ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado en los últimos días?"- dijo Masen en todo que no admitía replicas…..mala suerte para el que yo amara las replicas.

* * *

><p>Notas Autora<p> 


	29. ¿Hogar, dulce hogar?

**disclamer...**ese ya lo conocen, asi que no lo pondre

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXVIII: "¿Hogar, dulce hogar?"<strong>

_03 de diciembre de 1985_

_Inverness, Escocia_

_21:30 hrs_

Abrí los ojos después de haber tomado una pequeña siesta tras la discusión que tuve con Anthony y Masen…me levante despacio y con cierta dificultad de mi lugar y me moví un poco…..a pesar de que tenía varias heridas en mis piernas, la mayoría no demasiado profundas pero si molestas, tuve la gran necesidad de caminar después de tantas horas acostada. Sin embargo, después de dar unos pasos fuera de mi habitación, mi pierna derecha fallo y fui a parar directo al piso…suspirando y sin las fuerzas necesarias, me arrastré hacia un costado del pasillo y me quede sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared…estire mi pierna derecha y la izquierda la flexioné y me abrace a ella, dejando la vista fija en el piso y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que toda esta pesadilla acabara de una buena vez….y preguntándome, si había sido una buena idea haber ocultado varias de mis heridas con un glamour para no preocupar a mi familia.

Me levante lentamente otra vez, sintiendo un gran dolor en mi pierna pero, aun así, me encamine por la casa….baje las escaleras hasta llegar al piso de abajo en donde busqué, por todos lados, a alguno de los Cullens para que me ayudaran a buscar a Anthony. Con mucha dificultad, debido a la molesta patente de mi pierna, que con cada segundo se incrementaba más, me acerque a una de las habitaciones que se encontraban cerca de la escalera. Lentamente, me acerque a la puerta pero el sonido de las voces provenientes del interior me hizo quedarme estática en mi lugar.

"…porque estas tomando decisiones apresuradas y a la ligera….."- dijo una voz suave como la seda que podía reconocer en cualquier lugar- "….¿por qué el compromiso especial?...no sabemos nada de ella…solo que ha declarado ser una sangre pura "

"Me inspira confianza…además ambos conocemos a Anthony…."- replico otra voz de hombre, la cual se parecía sobremanera a la voz del hombre que me había recibido- "…..asimismo, confío en ti y sé que podrás con lo que te pido"

"Confías en mi ciegamente, ¿sabías?"- respondió Masen con voz exasperada- "¿No podrías decirle a….Emmett?"

"Edward….seamos sinceros, sabes que Emmett apenas puede cuidar de sí mismo"- respondió el hombre con leve matiz de diversión en la voz.

"¿Qué tal Alice…o Jasper…. o Rosalie, o mejor aun Esme?"- respondió Masen….._vaya, así que el nombre de Masen es Edward_

"Porque los conozco a todos demasiado bien para mi propio bienestar, como para saber que tu eres el más apropiado y el mejor candidato para esta situación…..deposito en ti toda mi confianza…..es muy importante que lo intentes…..ella está completamente sola en lugar que no conoce y con persona que no conoce….acaba de despertar esta tarde, después de un gran trauma según lo poco que nos ha explicado Anthony…..además está bastante herida como para andar sola de un lado para otro, y sobre todo esto, tu deberías aprender a superar las cosas que no puedes cambiar"- respondió el hombre con voz calma y con cierta tristeza en el fondo de la última frase.

Dejando de lado la última frase, todo tuvo sentido en mi cabeza…..toda la conversación giraba en torno a mí….fruncí el ceño….. ¿Qué era lo que estaba intentando Lord Cullen? Pero más importante, ¿Cómo era posible que pensara que necesitaba que alguien me cuidara todo el día?...y maldito demonio, si ocupaba un niñero. Escuché un gruñido y después la voz de Masen.

"Estoy bien…y el pasado no tiene nada que ver con esto…..además, ¿Qué pretendes? ¿que sea su niñero?"- respondió Masen de mala gana.

"Es una forma muy particular de ver las cosas"- respondió Lord Cullen con una suave risa.

"A mí no me parece gracioso"- replico Masen sin una pizca de humor en su voz.

Confundida, me alejé de allí dando tumbos y sin terminar de creer lo que acaba de escuchar, ¿Quién era aquel hombre que hablaba con Masen y que yo había asumido que era Lord Cullen? ¿Por qué hablaban de mí? ¿Cómo que no podía estar sola?...con un dolor de cabeza creciendo progresivamente, regrese a mi habitación lentamente pero con una gran certeza…estaba totalmente de acuerdo con una cosa que había dicho Masen….a mí tampoco me parece gracioso que me quisieran ponerme un niñero.

Llegué a mi habitación, o al menos la habitación en la que había estado hasta el momento, y me senté en el gran sillón que había cerca del ventanal…eché mi cabeza hacia atrás intentando tranquilizarme y calmar las punzadas que me estaban dando en las sienes. Estuve en esa posición hasta que me sentí observada y un exquisito aroma masculino inundó todos mis sentidos. Alcé mi vista y entonces vi una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida…frente a mí se encontraba un joven hombre de piel increíblemente pálida, con labios carnosos que estaban torcidos en una mueca de duda, al igual que sus cejas, levemente cubiertas por un cabello castaño cobrizo algo desordenado….pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus brillantes ojos, de color esmeralda….era imposible, esos ojos eran los mismos que tanta veces había visto en mi inconsciente, no podía ser…..cerré mis ojos fuertemente y sacudí levente mi cabeza, antes de volver a fijar mi mirada en el hombre frente a mi…..trate de volver a encontrar esos brillantes ojos esmeraldas en su rostro pero solo había unos ojos dorados, que eran igualmente bellos pero no eran los que deseaba.

Estuvimos varios segundos viéndonos fijamente a los ojos sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de nada más, hasta que una voz suave nos regreso al mundo presente rompiendo el hechizo en el que habíamos caído.

"¿Se puede?"- pregunto una voz suave y femenina con exquisitos modales, tras haber tocado la puerta…..ni siquiera me había dado cuanta cuando Masen había ingresado al cuarto y cerrado la puerta.

"Por supuesto, adelante"- contesto Elizabeth, aun medio perdida y desconcertada.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Elizabeth se encontró con una mujer mas bajita que ella y menuda…..la mujer era hermosa a la manera de los vampiros…..su rustro en forma de corazón era redondeado y suave, su pelo largo ondulado de color caramelo te hacia recordar a las actrices de los años veinte. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa que se ensancho al verme.

"Elizabeth, esta es Esme…..Esme, ella es Elizabeth"- nos presento Masen.

"Hola Elizabeth…estoy encantada de conocerte"- dijo Esme muy amigablemente.

"Lo mismo digo, pero no es necesario que me digas Elizabeth…..es demasiado formal, con Liz vale perfectamente"- contesto Liz con voz dulce, por alguna extraña razón esa mujer le despertaba el sentido de calidez que una madre le da a su hija.

"Jaajaja…solo si tú me llamas Esme"- contesto Esme alegremente.

"Por supuesto, Esme"- contesto Liz

"Me alegra mucho que te hayas despertado, preciosa….nos has tenido muy preocupados y además lo has debido pasar muy mal, pobrecita mía"- dijo Esme en un tono muy maternal y se permitió la licencia de acariciarme suavemente las mejillas…y por alguna extraña razón, me gusto que alguien tuviese un gesto maternal desinteresado conmigo.

"¿Han vuelto los chicos del rastreo?"- pregunto Masen tanto de llamar nuestra atención a él, ya que lo habíamos dejado de lado.

"No, aun no Edward pero no deben de tardar mucho"- contesto Esme.

"Los chicos han estado buscando posibles amenazas y poniendo barreras alrededor de la casa, el pueblo y sus alrededores, por pedido de Anthony"- explico Masen.

"Me temo que eso no era necesario, pero muchas gracias…Anthony no termina de comprender que por más precauciones que tome siempre va haber algo que me dañe, no me puede tener en una bolita de cristal"- dijo Liz con cansancio.

"Cuando los chicos y regrese Carlisle del trabajo tendremos que hablar largo y tendido….tendremos que hacer cambios de planes según están las cosas"- planifico Masen.

Esme resoplo y cogió a Elizabeth del brazo para sacarla del cuarto antes de Masen pudiera decir algo al respecto….llevándola por unos cuantos metros por el pasillo.

"¡Hombres! En cuanto se les atascan las neuronas, no hay quien los aguante"- se quejo Esme.

"Ni que lo digas"- dijo Liz suspirando fuertemente, recordando la actitud de su familia.

"Pequeña, te he preparado un baño para que te relajes y te he dejado al do de ropa para que te cambies"- dijo Esme mientras abría una puerta.

En el baño a Liz se encontraba una bañera llena de espuma, en una silla junto a la tina se encontraba un chándal de color negro y una camiseta del mismo color de manga tres cuartos. En un perchero había un albornoz y toallas para secarse…Elizabeth se conmovió fuertemente, nunca nadie le había preparado un baño y le gustaba que por primera vez alguien tuviera un detalle con ella de manera espontanea….y no era que su familia no la quisiera o tuviera detalles con ella pero muchas veces dejaban los detalles como esos de lado por el tipo de vida de estaban acostumbrados a vivir.

"Si tienes algún problema, estaré en mi cuarto…no dudes en llamarme"- dijo Esme antes de salir silenciosamente del baño.

* * *

><p><em>04 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Inverness, Escocia_

_00:00 hrs_

"Bueno ya que están todos, podemos ir sentándonos en la mesa….hay mucho de qué hablar"- dijo Carlisle al ver al resto de sus hijos entrar a la casa.

"Bien"- dijo el hombre que yo conocía como Alexander.

"Anthony, Edward, Esme, Liz…dejen lo están hablando para más tarde y siéntense en la mesa, la reunión tiene que comenzar"

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Anthony, Elizabeth y Edward se dirigieron a la mesa que se encontraba en el comedor….Elizabeth se preguntaba para que querían una mesa los Cullen cuando era vampiros, y hasta donde ella sabia los vampiros se alimentaban de sangre….aunque había una excepción, los vampiros sangre pura se podían alimentar de ciertos alimentos "humanos"…así que debía suponer que todos eran vampiros sangre pura, después de todo Lord Masen y Alexander se encontraban con ellos….además de que algunos de ellos debía ser Lord o Lady Cullen o no podrían estar usando el apellido de esa familia sin su consentimiento. Así que esa debía ser la razón, ya que la otra posibilidad es que la tuvieran como lugar de reuniones; lo cual sería un poco excéntrico pero había visto tantas cosas excéntricas en su vida que esta era una nimiedad.

Una vez que llegaron a la mesa, Carlisle se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa…..Edward se sentó a la derecha, Anthony a la izquierda dejando a Jasper a su derecha y a Elizabeth a la derecha de Edward. Alice se sentó junto a Jasper y Esme junto a Elizabeth dejando los dos asientos faltantes para Rosalie y Emmett. Esme se acerco a Liz, y la abrazo protectoramente junto a ella.

"Esme, por favor suelta a Elizabeth"- pidió Carlisle

"Pero Carlisle…."- dijo Esme en tono suplicante.

"Venga, Esme que todos que no debes ser egoísta…..todos queremos convivir con ella"- dijo Edward en tono de burla pero con un ligera orden en el trasfondo.

"Vaya, hermanito…cualquiera diría que estas celoso"- dijo Jasper con burla y diversión.

Como toda respuesta Edward gruñó bajo y profundo, provocando que a todos les recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda con excepción de Anthony y Elizabeth, quienes habían escuchado gruñido peores y este no entraba en su top diez para tener miedo de él.

"Hijo, tranquilízate por favor…."- pidió Carlisle suave tratando de tranquilizar a Edward.

"Si, hermano…..tranquilízate, solo fue una broma…además piensa en nuestra invitada, la puedes asustar"- dijo Jasper con suavidad.

"Ohh, por mi no se preocupen…cuando terminen su discusión me avisan para poder seguir con la reunión"- dijo Elizabeth con diversión y sin ningún rastro de miedo, provocando que los tres machos la vieran fijamente con sorpresa.

"Aaaaaahhhhh…me encanta, eres genial…..eres la primera que no le asusta los gruñidos de Edward…eres mi heroína"- dijo Alice exaltada.

"Alice…..vas a conseguir que me ponga celoso…pensé que el único que era tu héroe era yo…"- dijo Jasper en tono normal- "…. ¿No me estarás dando motivos para tener que matarla y beberme su dulce sangre?... ¡Que sepas que yo lo haría por ti y no me costaría ningún sacrificio!"- termino volviendo su tono mas sombrío.

Mi reacción instintiva fue que todos los vellos de mi piel se pusiesen de punta, y de repente, me agarrase a algo frío que parecía una mano. Pero para mi sorpresa no fue la mano de Esme la que cogí sino….la de Edward….una repentina descarga eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo…Edward me miro extrañado pero mantuvo mi mano en la suya durante unos segundos para luego soltarla levemente reticente….tal vez él no comprendiera que no le tuviera miedo a su gruñido pero que si le tuviera miedo a la amenaza de Jasper…mas no era la amenaza en sí, a lo que tenía miedo sino a una pequeña palabra que estaba en el mini-discurso de Jasper que volvía toda esta situación en terrorífica…el hecho que Jasper declarara que estuviera celoso no era nada bueno para mi persona, ya que los vampiros, pero sobretodo los sangre pura, eran machos muy celosos y posesivos con sus parejas…..y si alguna vez veían algo que pudiera quitarles la atención de su pareja (con excepción de sus hijos y familia) podrían llegar a ser violentos con esa persona….y yo no clasificaba en ninguna de las dos categorías, por el momento, así que no era buena idea que Jasper estuviera celoso de mi por la atención de Alice…..y mucho menos en estos momentos que me encontraba tan vulnerable al no poder pelear.

Mire de reojo a Masen, en busca de ayuda….y solo me miro durante unos segundos antes de dirigirle a Jasper una mirada furibunda.

"¡Jasper!...mas te vale que te comportes"- gruñó Edward.

"¡Jo!...no entienden mi macabro sentido del humor, ya sé que Elizabeth no se come"- dijo Jasper quejándose por la incomprensión de su familia.

"Venga, Jazz….el puesto de héroe oficial siempre serás tu, además del dueño de mi corazón…..pero es que Liz, es mi amiga y eso no se consigue tan fácil….y encima no le teme a Edward y sus ataques"- susurro Alice dulcemente.

Elizabeth se sorprendió por las palabras de Alice, sobre todo por lo de ser amigas, ya que no era una persona muy dada a hacer amistades tan pronto, tanto por su condición de sangre pura por su personalidad, y aquello le agrado. A Liz le daba la sensación que a pesar de su excéntrico comportamiento, Alice era una compañera y amiga en la cual apoyarte. Intuí que iban a tener una gran amistad. Quizás ella le estaba contagiando su manera de ver las cosas por el lado positiva.

Rosalie, por el contrario no acababa de aceptarla y apenas se conocían...…no le había dado la más mínima ocasión de intentar profundizar con ella y su rechazo le dolía levemente. Nunca seria hermosa y sofisticada como ella y siempre tendrían unos puntos de ver las cosas muy diferentes, pero me merecía una oportunidad para que le pudiese juzgar. Aunque por lo poco que la conocía, le parecía superficial y arrogante. Realmente no estaba segura si quería conocerla más a fondo.

Cuando se había sentado ella volvió la cabeza para el otro lado intentando de ignórala y fingir que escuchaba a Emmett el relato de su ultima caza.

¡Definitivamente, yo no quería tratos con alguien que veía en mi algo menos que una cosa salida del vertedero!...pensó Elizabeth.

"¡Chicos!...lo que tenemos que hablar es muy serio, por favor"- dijo Carlisle llamando al orden.

Todos se quedaron en riguroso silencio y miraron a Carlisle, Esme y Anthony levantarse de sus asientos….aquello empezaba a ser serio, fue el pensamiento de los chicos.

"Bueno…..necesito que estén muy atentos porque lo que hablemos en esta reunión determinara en mucho nuestro futuro"- dijo Anthony provocando que a Elizabeth le diera una chispa de miedo y ansiedad al verlo tan serio.

"Esme, Anthony y yo hemos estado hablando largo y tendido sobre la situación y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Elizabeth se debería quedar por un tiempo con nosotros"- dijo Carlisle con voz seria y calma.

En cuanto Carlisle termino de hablar, no se hicieron esperar las reacciones…..sobre todo la de Rosalie, quien empezó a despotricar totalmente en contra de la estancia de Elizabeth con los Cullen…Emmett le hizo segunda, tras recibir una colleja de Rosalie aunque se podía ver a lenguas que no estaba de acuerdo con el comportamiento de su esposa…Alice empezó a dar saltitos de emoción en su lugar mientras Jasper y Edward se quedaban sentados en su lugar, sin decir nada, ni a favor ni en contra.

"¡Bueno, ya basta…tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir por el bien de Elizabeth y el nuestro…."- empezó a decir Carlisle, llamando al orden de nuevo.

"Un momento…."- interrumpió Elizabeth esperando que no se tomase Carlisle demasiado a mal la acción- "…..antes de empezar la reunión, hay varias cosas que me gustaría saber"

"Por supuesto, Liz…tienes todo el derecho a saber todo, a fin de cuentas esta es tu reunión…..siéntate aquí y pregunta todo lo que necesites saber"- dijo Anthony indicándole el sitio en la cabecera de la mesa.

"Vale"- dijo Elizabeth mientras se ponía de pie.

Elizabeth se levanto de su asiento y fue andando de manera lenta hasta el asiento…cuando se sentó en la cabecera y pudo contemplar desde la ahí, pudo ver que era observada fijamente por ocho sangre puras….pendientes como si les fuera la vida en ello, de cada una de sus acciones, palabras y gestos.

"Ahora bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber, mi niña hermosa?"- pregunto Anthony.

"Mmmmmm…. ¿por qué tengo el sentimiento de que esto va a ser un interrogatorio en mi contra?"- dijo Elizabeth después de unos segundos de ver fijamente a todos.

"Porque eres una mujer muy intuitiva"- respondió Anthony con calma.

"Oh vaya….. ¿entonces, debo suponer que no les quedo claro a Edward y a ti de que no les iba a contestar ninguna pregunta al respecto?"- dijo Elizabeth con calma y tono demasiado dulce para el agrado de Anthony.

"No, no nos quedo claro"- contesto Masen con voz fría y seria.

"Entonces deja te lo repito, disfruta de la desilusión"- respondió Elizabeth con voz dulce pero la desmentía el brillo helado de sus ojos mientras se acercaba a Masen.

"¡Liz!"- dijo Anthony con voz calma para llamar su atención.

"Si, Anthony"- respondió Liz con voz suave.

"Liz….es necesario que sepamos al menos lo básico para poder establecer las bases de seguridad para ti y los Cullen…además que para verificar que el tratamiento médico que llevar es el adecuado"- explico Anthony con tono suave

"Pero….."- intento decir Elizabeth

"Por favor, mi niña hermosa"

"Vale, tu ganas….pero solo la información básica"- contesto Elizabeth después de dejar salir un suspiro derrotado.

"Perfecto…..empecemos ¿Quiénes fueron los que te atacaron?"- pregunto Masen de inmediato sin dejar que Elizabeth tuviera chance de cambiar de decisión.

"No creo que eso importe"- respondió Elizabeth

"Claro que importa, cada grupo tiene un estilo de operación particular"- respondió Jasper.

"Lo sé perfectamente…pero tal vez no me exprese bien, no se deben preocupar de ellos"- respondió Elizabeth.

"¿Cómo que no nos debemos preocupar de ellos?...claro que nos debemos preocupar dependiendo del grupo que te ataco se va a basar la defensa"- respondió Masen con cierto enojo en la voz.

"Anthony, ¿de casualidad les mencionaste que…."- empezó a preguntar Elizabeth sin quitar la vista de Masen.

"Ohhh…lo olvide"- respondió Anthony con cierta pena.

"Anthony"- dijo Liz en tono de reproche

"Lo lamento Liz…..pero chicos, ella tiene razón no se deben preocupar por el grupo"- dijo Anthony.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué no?"- dijo Masen en un tono helado.

"Porque vengo del futuro, así que aun no ha pasado"- dijo Elizabeth con calma.

"QUEEEEEE"- dijeron todos con excepción de Jasper y Edward que solamente vieron fijamente a Liz.

"¿Qué tanto en el futuro?"- pregunto Jasper con voz seria

"Lo suficiente para curarme pero no tanto para perderme en la cronología del tiempo"- respondió Elizabeth

"Elizabeth"- dijo Masen en tono suave y bajo pero que le provoco escalofríos a todos con excepción de Elizabeth, a quien le provoco sorpresa al ver que ambos utilizan el mismo tono para dar una sutil advertencia.

"De principios de abril del siguiente año"- respondió Elizabeth a regañadientes.

"Eso quiere decir que viajaste 4 meses en el pasado, ¿verdad?"- pregunto Alice

"Si"- respondió Liz.

"Bien… ¿tus heridas son de batalla o de tortura?"- pregunto Anthony sin perder tiempo sorprendiendo a varios por la pregunta.

"Anthony….por favor…"- dijo Elizabeth en tono suplicante esperando no tener que responder esa pregunta.

"Contesta, Elizabeth"- dijo Anthony en tono firme y serio.

"Ambas…mis heridas son de batalla y de tortura"- respondió Elizabeth en voz baja pero que fue escuchada por todos, y sin mirar a nadie.

Elizabeth giro su cabeza a un lado y fijo su mirada en el piso, no quería ver la cara de ninguno de los presentes…no quería ver el horror, sorpresa, lastima, o cualquier otro sentimiento que estuviera en sus caras…..simplemente no quería, no creía poder soportarlo.

Elizabeth se quedo en esa posición hasta que sintió unos dedos helados en su mentón que hicieron cierta presión para que girara su cabeza….después de varios intentos, Elizabeth por fin cedió y giro su cabeza hasta fijar su mirada en Masen, quien se encontraba de pie junto a ella, apoyado en la mesa…la cara de Masen no reflejaba ningún sentimiento pero Elizabeth podía decir, sin error, que se encontraba enojado, frustrado, entre otros sentimientos gracias a la gran cantidad de sangre de Masen que recorría sus venas.

"La mayoría de las heridas, ¿tortura o batalla?"- pregunto Masen sin hacer caso a las quejas de su familia al escuchar la pregunta.

Elizabeth vio fijamente a Masen por unos segundos, buscando la razón de su actitud en sus ojos…..lo estuvo viendo por unos segundos tras los cuales sintió una leve caricia en la parte baja de su mentón que provoco que cerrara su ojos para disfrutarla y, por alguna razón, la tranquilizara para responder.

"Tortura"- dijo Elizabeth con simpleza provocando que los hombres empezaran a blasfemar y las mujeres a llorar (incluida Rosalie aunque ella de manera más discreta), con excepción de Masen que no cambio su posición y siguió viendo fijamente a Liz sin mover un solo musculo para revelar sus sentimientos.

"¿Cuántas horas?"- pregunto Masen en el mismo tono de voz sin sentimientos.

"Edward, hijo…basta….."- pidió Esme con tono suplicante.

"Aproximadamente 12 horas según me dijo mi familia"- respondió Elizabeth en el mismo tono de Masen y sin hacer caso al resto del mundo…..solo existían ellos dos.

"No te voy a preguntar qué te hicieron, pero necesito que me digas quiénes lo hicieron para darme una idea, ¿vale?"- dijo Masen.

"Vale"- respondió Elizabeth.

"¿Quiénes lo hicieron?"- pregunto Masen con voz calma que podía engañar a todos menos a Elizabeth que sabía que estaba próximo a estallar, al enterarse que existieran personas tan ruines para someter a una persona a tortura, sobre todo siendo una mujer.

"Los renegados"- respondió Elizabeth después de unos tensos segundos de silencio.

Edward vio fijamente por unos segundos a Elizabeth para verificar que no estuviera mintiendo, tras los cuales se aparto de ella y empezó a caminar hacia la salida sin dirigir una mirada a nadie o decir algo…tal era el poder que reflejaba con su andar que nadie fue capaz de decir algo para detenerlo….o casi nadie.

"Edward, espera….no vayas, quédate conmigo"- dijo Elizabeth levantándose rápidamente de su silla y caminando lo más rápido que podía hacia Edward.

Edward se detuvo junto frente a la puerta con la mano sobre la perilla…Elizabeth rápidamente lo alcanzo y se abrazo a su espalda, apoyando su frente en ella.

"Por favor, no vayas…..estas descontrolado y puedes cometer alguna estupidez…por favor no vayas"- dijo Elizabeth en tono suplicante.

"No estoy descontrolado"- respondió Masen en tono sin emoción alguna.

"Si lo estas, lo puedo sentir….por favor no vayas, ya he perdido a muchas personas que aprecio por dejarlas ir cuando están así, no te unas la lista…por favor, Edward….no te unas a la lista"- replico Elizabeth sin mover un ápice su posición.

"¿Cómo puedes decir que me aprecias, si es la primera vez que nos vemos? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de lo que siento, si no puedes leer mis sentimientos? ¿Cómo puedes decir que estoy descontrolado si ni siquiera Jasper se ha dado cuenta?"- pregunto Masen con cansancio apoyando su frente sobre la puerta.

"Desde mi perspectiva, no es la primera vez que nos vemos….no sé qué habilidad tenga Jasper, pero te puedo asegurar que puedo sentir perfectamente todo lo que estas sintiendo…así que déjame decirte que nada de esto es tu culpa…..tu única culpa seria que este aquí"- respondió Elizabeth con voz calma.

"¿Cómo que mi única culpa es que este aquí?"- pregunto Masen en tono serio girando sobre su eje y sujetando a Elizabeth por los brazos.

"Vale, tal vez me exprese mal…tú no tienes la culpa que me torturaran…..esa culpa es mía, por haber entregado voluntariamente a los renegados…"-empezó a explicar Elizabeth.

"Queeeee….. ¿en que estabas pensando al entregarte a esos bastardos?"- dijo Masen en tono helado mientras zarandeaba ligeramente a Elizabeth.

"Eso no importa ahora…cuando digo que es tu culpa que este aquí, me refiero a que sin ti, yo no estuviera aquí….porque simplemente ya no estuviera en este mundo"- dijo Elizabeth lentamente y con calma sin hacer caso a interrupción de Masen.

"¿Cómo que ya no estarías en este mundo?"- pregunto Masen con cierto miedo en el fondo de su voz que solo fue escuchado por Jasper, Anthony y Elizabeth.

"Ya no estaría en este mundo, porque estaría en el mundo del mas allá…..estaría muerta, Edward"- respondió Elizabeth en el mismo tono de voz.

¿Qué estas tratando de decir?"- pregunto Edward completamente perdido y confundido.

"Lo que intento decir, es que si no hubieras llegado en el momento que llegaste hubiera muerto…"- explico Elizabeth con el mismo tono, tras lo cual tomo el rostro de Edward entre sus dos manos y vio fijamente a los ojos antes de continuar-"…Edward, tú fuiste quien me rescataste….claro que fuiste con un grupo de guerreros pero la última persona que vi, fuiste tú…sabes pensé que eras un ángel vengador que había venido a repartir justicia antes de que me llevaras al otro mundo"

"Vale, eso explica el que me conozca de antes pero no explica que me puedas leer tan fácilmente"- respondió Masen tratando de recuperar su calma pero al mismo tiempo sorprendido por todo lo dicho por Liz.

"Edward, estaba prácticamente muerta cuando me encontraste"- respondió Elizabeth sin dejar de verlo fijamente a los ojos.

"Pero eso no responde a su pregunta"- dijeron Rosalie y Alice a la vez.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro"- respondió Jasper pidiendo que sus sospechas no fueran cierta porque todo se complicaría.

"Tú estabas muerta, ¿cierto?"- pregunto Masen tratando de descifrar el misterio

"Prácticamente muerta, pero si puedes decir que estaba muerta….me quedaban unos minutos, cuando mucho de vida"- respondió Elizabeth con calma sacando jaleos de sorpresa de Esme, Carlisle y Anthony.

"Y dices que yo te rescate"- continuo Edward.

"No lo digo…..tu me rescataste"- respondió Elizabeth

"Y llevabas 12 horas de tortura….por lo que tuviste que haber perdido mucha sangre, ¿verdad?"-

"Si"

"Entonces…..no imposible….no puede ser"- dijo Edward alejándose un paso de Liz, quien se mantuvo en su lugar dejando caer sus manos a los costados.

"Edward…..tranquilízate, por favor"-

"Tranquilizarme un demonio… ¿Cuánta sangre bebiste?"- dijo Masen con voz helada.

"La suficiente"

"¿Cuánta es la suficiente?"

"No lo se vale…"- contesto Elizabeth abrazándose a sí misma y girando ligeramente para fijar su vista en el suelo-"…solo recuerdo verte en entrar y que todo se volviera negro…después despertar tras beber algo exquisito que me ayudaba a recuperar mis fuerzas, y verte cubierto de sangre…y por la herida de donde manaba la sangre, me di cuenta que lo que había bebido había sido tu sangre…lo siguiente que recuerdo es mucho dolor, a ti en todo momento a mi lado…..entre el dolor, recuerdo que me sacaras de la cueva y ver a Alexander corriendo para ayudarte, ya que apenas y te podías mantener en pie…..recuerdo la sensación de haber desaparecido de algún lugar y llegar al Ángelus, ya que lo siguiente que vi fue a Anthony antes de que todo se volviera negro…..así que no lo sé, ¿vale?…no se si se formo un lazo entre nosotros…no lo sé"- dijo girando su mirada para ver fijamente a Edward antes de caer sobre sus rodillas y empezar a llorar de manera silenciosa-"….no lo sé, quisiera responderte pero no lo sé….sé que tengo varias curaciones vampíricas en mis heridas pero no sé quien las hiciera…no sé si fuiste tú o Alexander o cualquier vampiros de mi familia, o si simplemente colocaron la saliva como cualquier otro medicamente….no lo sé, Edward, no lo sé…..así que no se si se formo algún lazo entre nosotros….no lo sé, simplemente no lo sé"- termino de decir en tono bajo y suave.

"Shhhh…tranquila….shhhh"- dijo Masen tras acercarse a Elizabeth y abrazarla para que se tranquilizara- "…..shhhh….tranquila….lo siento, mi ángel, lo siento…shhhh"-continuo repitiendo mientras la mecía ligeramente para tranquilizarla.

Estuvieron en esa posición por algunos minutos, tras los cuales Elizabeth se tranquilizo…..Edward le ayudo a limpiarse las lagrimas ante la atenta mirada de su familia, pero ningún dijo nada…tampoco era que alguno de los dos hubiera prestado atención. Edward ayudo a Elizabeth a llegar a su asiento, tras lo cual la ayudo a acomodarse antes de el mismo tomar asiento.

"Vale….el día que llegue a su casa… ¿Cómo supieron que estaba llegando y me estaban esperando en la puerta de su casa?"- pregunto Elizabeth después de unos segundos en los que todos permanecían en silencio.

Por unos segundos nadie hablo y el silencio se hizo más tenso en la sala…al parecer la pregunta que para Elizabeth era la más fácil para romper el hielo, no lo era.

"Vaya, empezamos fuerte….Alice te vio"- se limito a decir Carlisle como si eso respondiera todo.

"¿Alice me vio? ¿Estaba ahí cuando llegue? ¿pero como aviso tan rápido a los demás?"- pregunto Elizabeth insegura, confundida y desconcertada.

"No, Alice no estaba allí…..veras supongo que sabrás que algunos sangre puras tienen poderes extrasensoriales…son muy pocos sangre puras que tienen esa cualidades y el por qué es un misterio…..la única teoría que se me ocurre es que siendo pre-trans tenían algún rasgo de su carácter o algo especial que resaltase en ellos y que cuando pasaron la transformación o el despertar de sus herencias esa cualidad se intensifico"- explico Carlisle.

"Algo de eso se habla en la biblioteca de los Elendil pero aun no explica el hecho de que Alice me vio"- respondió Elizabeth.

"Alice debió tener el poder de la precognición en algún momento de su vida pre-trans"- continuo Carlisle.

"¿Precognición?...te refieres a ver el futuro, ¿verdad?...entonces ella pudo ver que llegaría…. ¿cómo funciona?"- pregunto Elizabeth con marcado interés.

"Bueno….es un poco complicado de explicar…la verdad es que a veces me concentro en alguien y lo veo claramente…y otras veces son como flashes, vienen y van de repente…no son tan claros….cuando más cercanos en el tiempo más claros los veo y más posibilidades de que se cumplan"- explico Alice

"¿Y aciertas?"- pregunto Elizabeth con curiosidad.

"Casi siempre"- contesto Alice levemente reacia.

"Vaya"

"Estaba viendo a Jasper, Emmett y Edward jugando con la nieve cuando tuve una pequeña visión de una joven mujer apareciendo en las afueras de mi la casa…avise rápidamente a Edward antes de ir a avisar a Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie mientras Edward avisaba a los chicos…..llegue tan rápido como pude a la puerta, y fue cuando tu apareciste…..y bueno el resto ya lo conoces"- explico Alice de manera rápida.

"Increíble"- respondió Elizabeth

"Si increíble…..pero eso no explica tu reacción al reconocer mi presencia en el grupo"- dijo Masen con voz calma pero que no engañaba a Liz.

* * *

><p>Nota autora...hare lo posible para subir el siguiente capitulo el domingo o lunes...cuidense<p> 


	30. El guardian

****disclamer...****ese ya lo conocen, asi que no lo pondre...pero igual aclaro que no he dado la autorizacion a nadie para que publique mi historia en otro sitio.

* * *

><p>Nota Autora...lo se toda una vida sin actualizar...lo siento mucho pero he estado ocupada y sin inspiracion...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXIX: "El guardián"<strong>

_04 de diciembre de 1985_

_Inverness, Escocia_

_01:30 hrs_

"_Estaba viendo a Jasper, Emmett y Edward jugando con la nieve cuando tuve una pequeña visión de una joven mujer apareciendo en las afueras de mi casa…avise rápidamente a Edward antes de ir a avisar a Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie mientras Edward avisaba a los chicos…..llegue tan rápido como pude a la puerta, y fue cuando tu apareciste…..y bueno el resto ya lo conoces"- explico Alice de manera rápida. _

"_Increíble"- respondió Elizabeth_

"_Si increíble…..pero eso no explica tu reacción al reconocer mi presencia en el grupo"- dijo Masen con voz calma pero que no engañaba a Liz_.

"Vale… ¿quieres realmente saber porque reaccione como reaccione cuando te vi?"- pregunto Elizabeth incrédula.

"Por supuesto que quiero saber tu reacción…fue exagerada, fuera de lugar, sin razón…."- contestó Masen con enojo más marcado en cada palabra.

"¿Exagerada?... ¿fuera de lugar?, ¿Quién cojones te crees que eres?...mi reacción no tiene nada de exagerada…y antes de que se ocurra interrumpir, vas a terminar de escuchar la maldita historia, ¿comprendes?..."- dijo Elizabeth visiblemente enojada y no continuo hasta que vio a Masen asentir ligeramente, tras lo que dijo el titulo con marcada burla- "….o dime su alteza serenísima, ¿Qué pensarías si la persona en la que confías mas en ese momento, la cual te rescato y estuvo contigo los últimos siete días tratando de evitar que cruzaras hacia el otro mundo…que todo tu familia te dijo que nunca, nunca se te debía ocurrir atravesarte entre su misión y su persona….que te había mimado desde que te despertaste del coma inducido….que no te dejaba ni a luz ni a sombra….al cual le pediste que se quedara a tu lado cuando le ibas a comunicar la loca idea que tenias para recuperarte a tu familia…que te vio nerviosa y con cierto miedo por la reacción de tu familia….que te vio insegura sobre la decisión que habías tomado de viajar al pasado para recuperarte…que hubieras pensado si esa persona no te dice ni pio sobre que te quedarías con él y su familia, que estarías en un lugar seguro cuando te encuentras tan vulnerable….maldita sea, apenas y puedo caminar de la sala al comedor sin sentir todo el cuerpo adolorido y la pierna que me va a estallar… tengo los últimos diez minutos rogando porque la maldita conversación termine para saturarme de analgésicos y dormir hasta el día siguiente, para dejar de sentir cada musculo de mi cuerpo, cada pequeña parte de él que me duele como si miles de agujas al fuego vivo se me estuvieran enterrando en la piel….dime como demonios reaccionarias si esa persona que piensas que no vas a ver hasta dentro de cuatro meses, se encuentra parada frente a ti…sin importar que fuera la versión mas joven de esa persona…. ¿te pararías a pensar, que ella no tiene la culpa o lo culparías igual por sus pecados futuros?"- termino Elizabeth con tono frio dejando mudos a todos los presentes en la habitación.

"Yo….yo creo que…."- intento de conectar ideas Masen para responder a lo dicho por Liz.

"Sabes que…me importa muy poco lo que harías, esta conversación se termino…..yo me voy a mi habitación"- contesto Liz rápidamente tratando de esconder una mueca de dolor que fue detectada rápidamente por Anthony.

Elizabeth salió rápidamente de la habitación sin esperar ninguna respuesta, mientras todos los presentes trataban de analizar lo que acababa de decir; y no fue hasta unos momentos después que poco a poco salieron del estupor en el que estaban metidos.

"Anthony creo que deberías volver al AGH y mantener tu vida normal ahí, si sucede algo referente con Liz te avisamos pero lo mejor en estos momentos es que la línea del tiempo siga sin ninguna modificación adicional"- dijo Carlisle de manera calma.

"De acuerdo, aunque no me agrada la idea"- respondió Anthony después de unos segundos.

"Emmett, ya sabes que tienes que hacer si ves a cualquier vampiro merodeando por los alrededores de la casa"- indico Carlisle con voz fría y autoritaria.

"Prometo llevarlo al pie de la letra"- contesto el aludido feliz con su nuevo trabajo.

"Bien, supongo que esta conversación termino por el momento…..tengo que ir a revisar a Liz y podremos continuar con la conversación más adelante"- dijo Anthony con diplomacia.

"No veo porque debemos esperar a esa mujer tan grosera y mal educada"- dijo Rosalie ofendida

"Tal vez sea mal educada pero ella ha tenido que vivir un maldito infierno para llegar a este lugar el día de hoy"- contesto Anthony con una seriedad imponente.

"Si…..muy triste, la torturaron durante un par de horas y ahora está aquí…un verdadero infierno, pero no quita….."- empezó a decir Rosalie con firmeza.

"¿Quién dijo que su infierno empezó con esa tortura?"- interrumpió Anthony con voz helada antes de salir del salón dejando a una pensativo grupo detrás.

* * *

><p><em>04 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Inverness, Escocia_

_11:30 hrs_

Elizabeth abrió los ojos después de haber dormido durante un par de horas tras tomar varios analgésicos para disminuir un poco el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Con dificultad se levantó de la cama y trató de caminar un poco para llegar a baño pero después de un par de pasos su pierna derecha se venció ante el esfuerzo y cayo. Mientras caía, Elizabeth trató de mantener el equilibrio, apoyándose del sofá que se encontraba a su derecha pero el sofá se deslizo por el impulso de la caída…Liz termino cayendo de buces y golpeándose la pierna derecha con la mesita que se encontraba junto al sofá, lo que provoco que algunas de las heridas que tenía en la pierna se abrieran y que el dolor de la pierna aumentara súbitamente.

Liz al sentir el intenso e inesperado dolor, grito de dolor. Tras el impacto inicial de dolor, trato de sentarse y recoger su pierna contra su pecho como si quisiera protegerla de cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

"LIZ…. ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?"- dijo Anthony entrando apresuradamente a la habitación.

"¿Qué sucede?"- dijo Edward entrando a la habitación detrás de Anthony y seguido por el resto de la familia.

"Liz… ¿Qué va mal?"- pregunto Anthony acercándose a donde se encontraba Liz.

"Estoy bien, Anthony…solo me caí y me pegue en la pierna…no es nada demasiado serio"- dijo Elizabeth con dificultad por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en la pierna.

"Déjame revisarla"- pidió Anthony con calma.

"No es necesario, no es nada….solo un pequeño golpe"- respondió rápidamente Liz lo que les dio mala espina.

"¿Por qué no dejas que te la revises para que todos estemos más tranquilos?"- pregunto Edward aparentando curiosidad pero no engañaba a Liz.

"Porque no es nada….. ¿siempre te tengo que repetir las cosas?…dime de una vez si tienes alguna clase de problema de compresión porque sino no veo porque siempre te tengo que repetir todo"- replico rápidamente Liz

"No tengo ningún problema de compresión, querida…pero eso no quita que tu eres una testaruda que no acepta cuando necesita ayuda como en estos momentos"- dijo Edward con cierta burla y cinismo mientras se acercaba lentamente a donde se encontraba Elizabeth.

"¿No has pensado que lo hago por otros motivos, cariño?"-replico Liz con el mismo tono de voz.

"¿Y cuáles podrían ser eso motivos, dulzura?"- pregunto Edward con voz de seda muy cerca de donde se encontraba Liz.

"Ninguno que puedas comprender, corazón"- contesto Liz con el mismo tono de voz que Edward.

"Mmmmm….. ¿quieren que salgamos de la habitación?"-preguntó Jasper

"¿Y porque queríamos alguno de nosotros dos que todos ustedes se fueran de la habitación?"- pregunto Elizabeth con inocencia y sin comprender la pregunta.

"Mmmmm, para que estén solos y puedan…. ¿hablar?"- respondió Jasper

"No necesitamos que salgan de la habitación para hablar"- respondió Edward igual de perdido que Liz.

"Vale, lo que ustedes digan"- respondió Alice no del todo convencida.

"Ahora, ¿vas a dejar que te chequemos la pierna o no?"- pregunto Edward girándose hacia Liz.

"No gracias, ya les dije que no es nada grave"- responde Liz con calma.

"Entonces, si no es nada no te molestara que la revisemos rápidamente…para nuestra tranquilidad, finalmente no es nada ¿verdad?"-dijo Edward con fría calma.

"Joder, Cullen… ¿Qué he hecho en esta vida para mecer tener que soportar tus brillantes ideas?"- respondió Elizabeth con cierto enojo mientras estiraba lentamente su pierna y la dejaba expuesta sin ninguna clase de glamour a la vista de todos.

"¡MALDITA SEA, ELIZABETH! ¿POR QUE NO NOS HABIAS DICHO QUE ESTABA TAN MAL?"- dijo Anthony furioso mientras venia la pierna de Liz que se encontraba con varias heridas abierta que por suerte no sangraban, algunas parte negras debido a la sangre acumulada y enorme moretón que tenia, inflamada en varias parte, entre otras cosas.

"No los quería preocupar…..además nunca me habían dejado levantarme de la cama si se las enseñaba…tu sabes que los quiero a cada uno de ustedes pero admítelo que los machos de la familia son un suplicio….son geniales para apoyarte, mimarte y demás pero cuando se refiere a que Anabel, Silvana o yo nos encontremos en peligro son insoportables…no hay quien los aguante"- respondió Liz con calma e inocente en la voz.

"Esa no es razón suficiente, y no somos insoportables solo…."- empezó a decir Anthony enojado mientras atendía a Liz.

"…queremos lo mejor para ustedes, son las únicas mujeres de la familia…..deben continuar con el legado familiar….. por Merlín, Anthony no estamos en el siglo pasado donde la única función de las mujeres era tener hijos y hacer felices a sus esposos….nosotras podemos perfectamente pelear nuestras propias batallas"- replico Liz con cansancio.

"Pero mi niña hermosa solo…."

"…..queremos protegerlas, que no tengan que verla la parte oscura de la vida"

"exactamente, princesa"

"pues déjame aclararte algo, Anthony…no solo hemos visto la parte oscura de la vida sino que también la hemos vivido en carne propia"- respondió Elizabeth con fría calma.

"….eso no es cierto…ustedes no han…"- respondió Anthony con cierto temor.

"¿Qué, Anthony?... ¿matado? ¿peleado por nuestras vidas? ¿soportado una tortura? ¿dirigir una guerra?...o mejor aún, ¿torturado a alguien? ¿asesinado a sangre fría?"

"Ustedes tres no han hecho eso"- replico Anthony con firmeza como si tratara él mismo creer su comentario.

"¿Estas completamente seguro o simplemente es la esperanza que tienes en tu corazón?...soy una guerrera, Anthony…..desde niña mis juguetes fueron un par de dagas….. ¿realmente crees que no he hecho nada de lo anterior?"- respondió Liz con cansancio

* * *

><p><em>04 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Inverness, Escocia_

_17:30 hrs_

"Bien, no terminamos la conversación de hoy en la madrugada, así que me gustaría terminarla de ser posible"- dijo Carlisle al ver a todos los habitantes de la casa sentados alrededor el comedor.

"¿Qué es lo que falta por discutir?"- pregunto Elizabeth totalmente perdida.

"Quisiera que tu estancia en mi casa fuera de agrado para todos…así que se me ocurre que formáramos una alianza que nos beneficie a ambos"- dijo Carlisle con calma.

"¿Alianza?"- preguntaron Anthony y Elizabeth con recelo.

"Si, más bien un pacto con algunas condiciones….aunque yo no lo llamaría condiciones exactamente, más bien sentido común. Si decides hacer el pacto quiero que sepas que tendrás toda la fidelidad y protección de mi familia y hallaras en mí un gran aliado y amigo, o por lo menos me gustaría que lo vieras de esa manera. Si decides no confiar en nosotros, lo comprenderemos e intentaremos ayudarte en todo lo que podamos…"- explico Carlisle suavemente-" …pero si haces el trato y decides romperlo dañando a mi familia tendrás a un terrible enemigo y eso me disgustaría mucho ¿lo has comprendido verdad?"- termino con la voz completamente gélida y con los ojos negros.

"Perfectamente…pero debo decir que eso no aplica nada mas a mi persona…puedo ser la mejor de las aliada y amiga o puedo ser la más temible enemiga y ejecutadora, la decisión es de ustedes, ¿comprendes?"- respondió Liz sin miedo alguno.

"Como el cristal"- respondió Carlisle con calma.

"Perfecto, establecido lo anterior…. ¿Dónde debo firmar?"- respondió Liz con simpleza.

Carlisle sonrió abiertamente antes de disponer a hablar.

"Yo nunca rompo los tratados una vez que doy mi palabra, y por lo que nos ha dicho Anthony sé que no habrá ningún problema con respecto a este detalle contigo…"- dijo Carlisle con seriedad antes de dirigirse a su familia- "Elizabeth ha aceptado el tratado con nosotros, ahora debemos decidir si todos nosotros estamos de acuerdo con el trato…aunque sea el cabeza de familia siempre he tenido en cuenta sus opiniones….así que votemos…Esme"

"Si"

"Emmett"

"Por supuesto, por fin habrá algo de diversión en esta familia"

"Rosalie"

Rosalie vio a Carlisle sorprendida como si aquello la hubiera tomado por sorpresa para luego mirar fijamente a Liz con cierta mirada llena de repulsión, para suspirar resignada.

"Aun no entiendo porque tenemos que soportarla tener entre nosotros pero ya que todos están decididos a tener esta alianza y a ella en nuestra familia….no voy a quedar con la mala de la película; por lo tanto digo que si aunque sea con disgusto"- dijo Rosalie con tono de desprecio que provoco que Elizabeth tuviera ganas de levantarse y darle un par de cachetadas pero eso rompería el tratado.

"Jasper"- dijo Carlisle sin hacer caso de comentario

"Si"

"Alice"

"Si, si, si"

"Como formas parte de la familia de Liz, creo que tu opinión es importante"-dijo Carlisle a Anthony.

"Si"- respondió Anthony después de ver durante unos segundos a Edward y Liz.

Carlisle se limito a mirar fijamente a Edward ya que no quería que nadie se enterase de lo que le quería decir. Después de leer el pensamiento de Carlisle, Edward desvió su mirada hacia Liz y la vio fijamente durante unos segundos, tras los cuales sonrió levemente.

"¿Por qué no?...me muero de ganas de saber a dónde nos lleva esto"-respondió con calma.

"Que quede establecido que hoy 04 de diciembre de 1985, la familia Cullen y la familia…mmmm, ¿Cuál es tu familia Liz?"- pregunto Carlisle al darse cuenta que no sabia la familia de la cual provenía Liz.

"Mmmmm….digamos que es secreto de estado, asi que el tratado será entre tu familia y mi persona"- respondió Liz con calma.

"Queee! Ni hablar, no vamos a hacer tratos con personas misteriosas…. ¿Cómo podemos saber si eres de confianza?"- dijo Edward con enojo.

"¿Estas poniendo en duda mi honor, Cullen?"- siseo Elizabeth lentamente.

"¿Honor? ¿Qué clase de honor puedes tener si ni siquiera puedes decirnos de frente tu nombre?"- pregunto con burla Edward.

"La misma clase de honor que tú tienes, querido… ¿o me vas a decir que Cullen es tu verdadero apellido?"-respondió fríamente Liz.

"Eso es un caso muy diferente….."- empezó a decir Masen con calma.

"Yo no estaría tan segura"- respondió Liz con misterio.

"Ya basta ambos! No puede ser posible que se estén pelean a cada momento…ahora ambos van a vivir bajo el mismo techo, y si alguien quiere que se establezca el tratado entre familia, utilicen mi apellido que el tratado sea entre los Tenebris y los Cullen"- respondió Anthony con enojo mirando fijamente a Edward y Liz.

"Anthony, eso no es necesario estoy segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo o utilizar alguno de mis apellidos….no quiero que este envuelto en esto en caso de que falle el tratado"- respondió Liz con preocupación marcada en la voz.

"No va a fallar el tratado, todos los aquí presentes son personas de palabra…tu más que nadie, así que no va a fallar el tratado y a mí no me molesta que utilices mi apellido pequeña"- respondió Anthony con voz suave sosteniendo con ambas manos la cara de Liz.

"Pero….."- intento decir Liz

"¿O me vas a decir que mi apellido no es suficiente para ti?"- respondió Anthony con fingida voz dolida.

"Por supuesto que no, tu sabes que no tengo reparo en decir que mi nombre es Arwen Elizabeth Tenebris…."-empezó a decir Liz.

"Claro por el efecto que ocasiona en las personas"- dijo Anthony con diversión.

"Tengo mejor efecto con los apellidos de mis padres, pero esa no es la cuestión sino que no quiero ocasionarte problemas"- dijo Liz con simpleza.

"y no los ocasionaras…..y si Artemisa quiere decir algo, que se guarde sus comentarios porque a mí no me interesan. Además la magia te reconoce como mi hija, no hay nada que Artemisa pueda hacer"- respondió Anthony con calma sorprendiendo a los presentes por su declaración.

"Bien, tu ganas pero no estoy del todo de acuerdo"- respondió Liz con resignación.

"Perfecto en ese caso….que quede establecido que hoy 04 de diciembre de 1985, la familia Cullen y la familia Tenebris han prestado un juramento de palabra y sangre de protección y ayuda mutua"

* * *

><p><em>de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Inverness, Escocia_

_18:30 hrs_

Media hora después de terminar de establecer las condiciones del tratado, Esme se levanto de la mesa y me informo que ya que me iba a quedar en su casa debía tener mi propio cuarto, a lo que yo no entendí a lo que se refería ¿Qué no tenía ya mi cuarto? Después de explicarme que la habitación en la que había esta era la habitación de Edward y que ahora iba a tener mi propio cuarto, a menos que quisiera seguir compartiendo la habitación con él, a lo que ambos respondimos con un rápido no, no dirigimos a mi nueva habitación.

"Te gusta tu nuevo cuarto, ¿verdad?...admite que es muy luminoso y espacioso. Además tienes tu propio cuarto de baño, con una bañera enorme….y Alice te ha comprado todos los productos de higiene personal que ocupas… ¡pero que linda la pequeña demonio!"- dijo Anthony con entusiasmo.

"No ha sido nada, el trabajo pesado lo ha hecho Esme"- respondió Alice con modestia.

"¿Te gusta, cielo?"- me pregunto Esme pasándome un brazo sobre los hombres y atrayéndome hacia ella.

"Me encanta, gracias"- respondí con sinceridad.

La habitación era increíble…era espaciosa y sus grandes ventanas tenían vista la jardín. Esme y Alice habían incorporado unas cortinas, que hacían juego con los suaves tonos azules de la habitación. En una de las esquinas había una enorme estantería de color blanco donde estaban colocadas todas mis cosas, con excepción de la ropa, que había traído conmigo. Ahí estaban mis libros de lectura y de consulta básicos, mis películas favoritas, varias de mis armas y algunos de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de mis padres. A un lado de la estantería se encontraba una puerta. Guiada por la curiosidad abrí la puerta y me encontré con un enorme vestidor que ni con toda la ropa que tenía en mi baúl lo llenaría, posiblemente necesitaría toda la ropa que tenía en el castillo de Heero, Hogwarts y algunas de mis casas de verano para llenarlo. Toda mi ropa se encontraba colgada o colocada en los cajones. Entre mi ropa encontré algunas prendas que no reconocía como mías.

"Mientras estabas dormida fui con Esme a hacer un poco de compras para ti…..no puedes vivir por siempre entre los uniformes de la escuela, trajes de batallas o jeans…tienes que empezar a vestirte como una adolescente normal y corriente"- dijo Anthony con calma.

Sonreí ligeramente antes de salir del vestidor y ver el resto de la habitación. Pegada a la ventana se encontraba una mesa de estudio con varias cosas que podría necesitar. Seguí recorriendo la habitación con mi vista y me encontré con una enorme cama que hacia juego con la estantería pegada a una de las paredes. La cama estaba cubierta con una colcha y cojines en diferentes tonos de verdes y azules que hacia juego con el resto de la habitación. Y sobre todo estaba unos doseles translucidos blancos que cubría toda la cama. Mis ojos se iluminaron cuando vi a mi pequeño dragón encima de la cama y sin poder evitarlo sonreí abierta y tiernamente. Lentamente camine hasta la cama, tome a mi pequeño dragón y lo abrace fuertemente contra mi pecho…tal vez fuera una niñería, y chocaba con mi imagen de fuerte guerrera pero este pequeño dragón era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de mis padres; y a pesar de que se encontraba viejo y remendado, no me pensaba deshacer de él.

"¡Que linda!...yo quiero uno igual, ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?"- murmuro Alice con ternura.

"Es una larga historia…desde que recuerdo no se ha separado de él"- respondió Anthony tratando de evitar el tema.

"No importa, tenemos tiempo"- respondió Alice con alegría.

"Bueno…veras…."-empezó a decir Anthony.

"Es uno de los últimos regalos que me dieron mis padres"- respondí con tristeza, sin dejar de abrazar a mi dragón.

"¿Esta todo a tu gusto?"- pregunto Esme dulcemente para cambiar de tema.

"Casi"- respondió de manera inconsciente.

"¿Qué es lo que te disgusta, cielo?"- me pregunto preocupada.

No quería que se disgustara o se sintiera ofendida…..no podía decirle que no me gusta era estar en un lugar donde solo de tres de los siete habitantes estaban felices de tenerme ahí. Rosalie deseaba que me pudriera en el hoyo más profundo de la Tierra y lo había dejado muy claro antes de encerrarse en su cuarto dando un portazo airada; además había montado un numerito en el salón dejando claro que bajo pena de muerte, no me acercara a sus cosas (como si ocupara algo de sus cosas, tenía las mías) y que la habían engañado con el tratado que acabamos de establecer. Emmett la obedecía para tenerla contenta y me hacia el vació. Jasper no me dirigía la palabra, realmente no había expresado nada sobre mi estancia obligatoria en su casa, ni a favor ni en contra. Edward se encontraba entre la opción de Rosalie y Jasper, si no tomaras en cuenta de que posiblemente sufriera de un trastorno mental.

Tampoco quería decirle a Esme que había puesto mi habitación en el tercer piso y que con mi pierna herida apenas podía subir de la planta baja al primer piso sin sufrir la pierna que me aguijonaba; ni que decir de subir los cuatro pisos. Pero eso era una nimiedad comparado con decirle que mi vecino de planta era un nearthental descerebrado, lo cual era rematar la situación. A Edward le debía hacer la misma ilusión que a mí, el compartir el piso; pero eso era una subestimación si consideramos que desde que se entero no había hecho otra cosa que protestar sobre cualquier cosa que le pasa por la cabeza para evitar que compartiéramos piso. Mi estancia en esta casa y tiempo se me iba a ser muy largo. Traté de olvidar todo lo que tenía en contra y pensar en darle una buena respuesta a Esme.

"En realidad…..todo está demasiado bien…..es demasiado ostentoso, no estoy acostumbrada a ello"- respondí lo más sincera y cortésmente que pude.

"Les dije que no le iba a gustar…..pero existe una solución, podemos construir una caseta en el jardín y meterla ahí…..así no ocasionaría disgustos"- dijo Edward con seriedad. Aquello me saco de mis casillas.

"No me digas, ¿también me quieres comprar una correa, recipientes para el agua y comida, poner un collar con una placa y sacarme a pasear?"- dije con enojo y sarcasmo.

"Esa es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido"- respondió el idiota con alegría.

"Edward, me sorprendes…..cuando no quieres que nadie se entere que eres un caballero, te esmeras"- dijo Carlisle entrando a la habitación.

"Tampoco es como si estuviera hablando con una dama"- señaló Edward

"¿Hay algo mal con tu habitación, Liz?"- pregunto Carlisle preocupado, ignorando el comentario de Edward. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Anthony ya estaba hablando.

"No le hagan caso…..a Liz le encanta quejarse de los lujos que le damos"- respondió con calma.

"Eso no es cierto, adoro lo lujos pero tampoco es como si no pudiera vivir sin ella"- aclaré con simpleza.

"Claro que adoras los lujos, los lujos que tu pagas"- replicó Anthony.

"Vaya…..pensé que era poco para ti. Esme y Alice tuvieron que trabajar rápidamente; al principio pensamos en alojarte en una de las habitaciones de invitados pero eso seria muy frio e impersonal"- dijo Carlisle meditándolo.

No pude evitar mirarle asombrada cuando dijo 'poco'. Carlisle tendría que ver mi habitación en Hogwarts, o los lugares en los que había tenido que dormir durante las misiones, o las noches a la intemperie que era mucho mejor que dormir en los hoteles de mala muerte. Comparado con eso, esta habitación era el "Palace" o "Ritz" o cualquiera de mis habitaciones en los castillos de la familia.

"Todo está muy bien….si comparamos los lugares en los que he tenido que dormir en los últimos seis meses esto es un palacio"- dije con sinceridad. Carlisle era increíblemente cálido, al igual que Esme y Alice; lástima que el resto de sus hijos no fueran iguales.

"¿Dónde has tenido que dormir, princesa?"- pregunto intrigado Anthony.

"No quieres saberlo, créeme no quieres saberlo"- contesté al tiempo que me recorría un escalofrío al recordar alguno de los lugares.

"Bien, si todo está perfecto te dejamos para que te acomodes…..espera, ahora que lo recuerdo…Edward, te voy a asignar lo que a partir de este momento va a ser…"- empezó a decir Carlisle viendo a Edward.

"¡NO!¡Eso no me lo puedes pedir!"- siseo Edward.

"Es de mala educación leerme la mente cuando el asunto le concierne a todos"- reprendió Carlisle suavemente-"Edward, a partir de este momento te encargas de vigilar y cuidar a Bella en todo momento y solo estarás exento cuando este con Esme, Alice, Anthony o conmigo….el resto del tiempo será tu responsabilidad ¿comprendes?"

"Un momento…..yo se cuidarme sola, no me voy a meter en problemas"- Protesté ante la idea de tener pegado a Edward conmigo las veinticuatro horas del día. Una cosa era tenerle en casa y compartiendo planta con él y otra muy distinta era algo que se podría denominar acoso

"Eso lo que me preocupa. Lo siento, Liz pero con tu seguridad es ya un asunto personal. Estas vulnerable y difícilmente puedes defenderte"- dijo Carlisle en un tono que no admitía replicas.

"¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo! ¡No sabes el perjuicio que esto puede causar a mi autocontrol!... ¡No tengo vena de masoquista!"- empezó a decir histéricamente Edward.

"¿A qué te refieres? Después de mi, tu eres el que tiene el mejor autocontrol de los presentes"- dijo Carlisle sorprendido por el arrebato de Edward.

"Claro que tengo el mejor autocontrol pero eso no quita que…"- dijo Edward dejando inconclusa la frase.

"¿eso no quita que?"- pregunto Carlisle con curiosidad.

Edward se quedo callado viendo fijamente el piso mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños como si tratara de encontrar la respuesta que ocupaba en él. Por su postura, podría jurar que algo no estaba bien, que algo que no había sido dicho se me estaba escapando pero ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Qué podría ser lo que le ocasionaba miedo a Masen con respecto a cuidarme? Solo tenía que ser mi guardaespaldas/niñero. La única vez que había tenido problemas con un guardián había sido cuando Azarhel olvido alimentarse antes de cuidarme y casi me convierto en su cena; pero eso no podía ser el caso, ya que Masen tenía un gran autocontrol…..bueno no a menos que fuera un caso especial.

"¡Oh, grandísima mierda!"- susurre con sorpresa llamando la atención de todos pero no me importo, solo me importaba confirma mi teoría.

Así que fije mi mirada en los ojos de Edward y mi respuesta estaba justamente ahí….joder, es que nunca iba a tener un tiempo tranquilo en mi vida…todo me sucedía a mí, solo a mí me podía suceder que el guardián que me querían asignar fuera un vampiro pero no cualquier vampiro sino un vampiro sediento de mi sangre, mas esa no era lo cuestión sino que yo tenia que ser la "tua cantante" de ese vampiro que iba a ser mi guardián…joder, perfectamente podía ir firmando mi sentencia de muerte y cavando mi tumba.

"¿Qué sucede Liz?"- me pregunto Anthony desconcertado.

"Nada, solo que olvide mi báculo en mi tiempo y subas cuanto quiero a ese báculo"- invente de manera rápida al ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Edward a saber que podía ser descubierto…por alguna extraña razón no quería que sintiera miedo.

"Princesa, no creo que lo ocupes en este tiempo"- dijo Anthony calmándome.

"Puede ser Anthony pero realmente me gusta ese báculo"- dije con un puchero tratando de seguir en mi papel.

"Edward, te encomiendo este trabajo para que adquieras lo que nosotros los adultos llamamos responsabilidad. La responsabilidad consiste en hacerte cargo de una persona y protegerla contra todos los obstáculos que puedan ocurrir y acarrear con todas las consecuencias"- dijo Carlisle ignorando mi conversación con Anthony.

"El concepto de responsabilidad se puede buscar en un diccionario y en acatarlo, creo que soy el que mejor lo hago. Te recuerdo que soy el que se encarga de cuidar a mis hermanos cuando estos se meten en líos"- replico Edward rápidamente.

"Y cuando tú te metes en líos, soy yo quien te saca del paso, hermanito"- le recordó Alice.

"Edward, a veces cuidar a una sola persona es mucho más sacrificado que encargarte de cinco…..sabes que confío en ti más que en nadie"-Carlisle estaba dispuesto a salirse con la suya y lo estaba consiguiendo

"Esto no es sobre confianza, Carlisle…..no puedes estar pidiendo esto"- dijo Edward en tono suplicante.

"Edward, tienes que dejar el pasado atrás…..no puedes frenar tu presente por hechos del pasado"- dijo Carlisle con el mayor tracto.

"No tiene nada que ver con el pasado, Carlisle sino con el presente"- respondió Edward con cierto tono de desesperación en el fondo de la voz.

Por alguna razón no podía seguir viendo a Edward entre la espada y la pared, después de todo él me había rescatado y traído de regreso a la vida. Así que decidí ayudarlo a salir del aprieto y después lidiar con las consecuencias de mi decisión.

"_Acepta Edward"- le dije, después de establecer una comunicación mental entre ambos._

"_¿Pero qué demonios?"- contesto Edward totalmente sorprendido._

"_Disimula, cariño que todos te están viendo raro por tu cara de sorpresa"- le indique, a lo que me hizo caso. ¡Gracias a Merlín!_

"_¿Pero cómo puedes estar en mi mente?"- _

"_Algún día te contare la historia pero ahora acepta la propuesta de Carlisle para que me pueda ir a descansar"_

"_Pero tú no entiendes"_

"_Entiendo perfectamente…se que por alguna razón soy tu "tua cantante" pero podemos lidiar con ello….algo se nos ocurrirá"_

"_¿Pero que sucede si alguna vez perdiera el control?"_

"_Jajajaja…..no sabía que me apreciaras tanto"_

"_El hecho que no estás entre mi lista de Top ten de personas favoritas, no quiere decir que te quiera asesinar a sangre fría"_

"_No te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo….además soy más fuerte de lo que parezco"_

"_Pero…."_

"_Acepta Masen, no pasara nada…..encontraremos un punto medio entre tu sed de mi sangre y el hecho de que eres mi guardián"_

"_Bien, tu ganas…pero promete que si alguna vez pierdo el control…."_

"_Corre como si me persiguiera el mismo demonio"_

"_Haz captado la idea"_

"_Jajajaja, te lo dije no soy lo que aparento"_

"Edward, Edward…. ¿te encuentras bien?"- pregunto Esme con preocupación

"Si, ¿por qué?"- preguntó Edward desconcertado.

"Llevamos los últimos minutos tratando de llamar tu atención pero no nos contestabas"- respondió Carlisle con igual preocupación.

"Supongo que estaba demasiado concentrado en mis pensamientos…..por cierto, acepto Carlisle"- respondió suavemente Edward

"¿Qué aceptas?"- pregunto Carlisle desconcertado.

"Acepto ser el guardián de Elizabeth"- respondió con seriedad Edward

"Perfecto"- dijo Carlisle complacido

"Solo no me hago responsable si se cae ella solita por las escaleras y se rompe la cabeza…..eso no sería mi culpa"- contesto Edward para aligerar el ambiente.

"Edward, se serio"- suplico Carlisle

"Prometo tomármelo en serio"- dijo Edward con solemnidad viéndome fijamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia... por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...(miren que no es obligatorio pero de verdad se agradece) y saber si continuo o no con la saga, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicación.

Otra cosita, creo que debido a mi falta de inspiracion de las ultimas semanas...y mi exceso de trabajo no voy a poder subir los capitulos tan seguido pero no he abandonado la historia.

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


	31. El inicio de los sueños

**disclamer...**ese ya lo conocen, asi que no lo pondre...pero igual aclaro que no he dado la autorizacion a nadie para que publique mi historia en otro sitio.

* * *

><p>Nota Autora...lo se toda una vida sin actualizar...lo siento mucho pero he estado ocupada y sin inspiracion...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXX: "El inicio de los sueños"<strong>

_05 de diciembre de 1985_

_Inverness, Escocia_

_03:30 hrs_

En algún lugar de mi conciencia sabia que esto era una ilusión….un prado tan verde y tan hermoso junto a un gran lago de aguas cristalinas, no podía existir en este mundo. Solo en el mundo de las hadas, pero aun ahí era difícil de creer que este lugar existiera más me encontraba ahí. El lugar era hermoso y me sentía protegida y segura ahí, daba la ilusión de nada ni nadie me podía hacer daño mientras estuviera en este lugar…nunca en mi corta vida me ha sentido tan protegida como me sentía en estos momentos, en ese lugar. Podía respirar la anhelada paz y tranquilidad en ese lugar.

Podía escuchar un cantico suave y dulce proveniente de algún lugar del prado pero no podía precisar de dónde exactamente venia el canto; sin embargo no me importaba saberlo, lo único que importaba era seguir escuchando ese hermoso canto que me relajaba y trasmitía paz.

Empecé a caminar lentamente por el prado, tratando de no romper el hechizo que estaba viviendo; y tras unos pasos me encontré con hada guardia de esos bosques. El hada era hermosa y etérea, era uno de los seres más hermosos que había visto en mi vida…..su bella era luminosa. Aun estando sentada, podía intuir que era alta y menuda; su precioso cabello largo y ondulado entre dorado y bronce, le daba un aura luminosa a su precioso rostro simétrico y levemente sonrojado.

Sus labios se encontraban curvados en una sincera y hermosa sonrisa. En sus delgados brazos puede ver qué era lo que la hacía tan feliz. Su pequeño bebe se encontraba felizmente en los protectores brazos de su madre mientras jugueteaba con los mechones del cabello de su madre y con el bello colgante que se encontraba en su cuello.

Después de unos segundos, el hada depositaba a su bebe en el suelo y lo cogía de los brazos para enseñarle a caminar. Ambos estuvieron caminando durante unos minutos hasta que el bebe protesto para que su madre lo dejara caminar solo, tras varios intentos del bebe, el hada resignada lo soltó. El bebe se cayó varias veces, pero se volvía a levantar bajo la atenta mirada de su madre; y tras varios intento el bebe empezó a caminar y corretear como si toda la vida lo hubiera hecho, como si hubiera nacido caminando.

Una vez que el bebe empezó a caminar, se dedico a recorrer el prado que anteriormente solo lo había visto desde los protectores brazos de su madre mientras ella lo seguía lentamente por el prado como un sombra bajo su atenta mirada para evitar que su bebe sufriera algún daño. Sin embargo, poco a poco el bebe se fue desviando de la zona luminosa del prado y se fue adentrando hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Observé rápidamente a la madre y pude ver como su rostro se empezaba a llenar de preocupación por su hijo que cada vez se introducía más en la oscuridad del bosque a pesar de los llamados de su madre.

El hada aligero su marcha cuando llego a la entrada del bosque, a la cual había entrado su bebe…sin embargo, cuando llego no había rastro de su bebe, por ningún lado se veía….en su lugar se encontraban un muchacho cercano a los diecisiete años con cabello castaño broncíneo. Cuando su madre se acerco al joven, este curvo la comisura de sus labios en una triste sonrisa que dirigió a su madre…..y justo en ese momento comprendí que frente al hada no se encontraba la misma persona que había entrado al bosque siendo un bebe. Era una persona completamente diferente debido a las circunstancias de la vida. Aun así, me pareció un joven muy guapo y no pude evitar lanzar un gemido de angustia cuando giro su cuerpo hacia el bosque y empezó a andar hacia él, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque.

Podía sentir la angustia y la desesperación de su madre que iba creciendo conforme el joven se introducía más en el bosque. El joven aligero el paso, giro para ver a su madre antes de adentrarse en el siniestro bosque y al entrar en el bosque, empezó a correr desesperadamente dentro de él. Su madre trato de seguirlo, y empezó a llamar a su hijo por su nombre pero el viento empezó a moverse fuerte y rápidamente que no podía escuchar el nombre del muchacho. Por alguna razón, podía sentir el frio que azotaba sobre la cara del hada, las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos, la desesperación que sentía por no poder encontrar a su hijo, el miedo de no poder encontrarlo en medio de esta tormenta. Mas el hada no se rindió…..siguió corriendo hasta que todo se hizo más oscuro hasta quedar en la completa y profunda oscuridad…junto con el más completo silencio; pero no era cualquier tipo de silencio, no…..era el tipo de tipo de silencio que siempre predecía a la muerte…aquel silencio que muy pocos seres habían escuchado y sobrevivido para poder contarle a todos.

El hada se quedo quieta mirando hacia ninguna parte pero al mismo tiempo hacia todos lados como si fuera un pequeño venado a la espera de que su cazador se muestre. La seguí observando sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla ya que no podía mover, solo era una observadora en medio de todo este drama. De repente pude ver como sus músculos se contrajeron por la anticipación, sus ojos se abrieron por el medio, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, su boca se abría por un grito de nunca salió de sus labios, y su rostro se contraía por un rictus de terror.

No pude ver nada a partir de ese momento, pero sentí como el cuerpo del hada era lanzado hacia lago invisible que intuí como cristales o espejos, oí el chasquido emitido de su cuerpo chocando con los cristales y una pared. El ambiente se enrareció…..un olor metálico y pegajoso volvió a inundar mi cerebro…traté de buscar la fuente de ese olor. A mis pies vi un montón de trozos de cristales rotos y no pude reprimir un grito de horror al ver que estaban manchados de rojo escarlata…estaban manchados de sangre y…la sangre, la sangre estaba fresca.

* * *

><p><em>05 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Inverness, Escocia_

_03:40 hrs_

Toda la familia se encontraba en la sala de nuestra casa…..Carlisle y Esme se encontraban sentados juntos en unos de los sofás, Rosalie y Emmett se encontraban semi-acostados en el sofá de tres personas, Jasper y Alice se encontraban sentados en el suelo frente a la chimenea. Anthony se encontraba sentado en el sillón individual mientras bebía un vaso de whiskey mientras yo me encontraba apoyado en el marco de la ventana viendo el bosque que rodeaba nuestra propiedad.

Cada uno de nosotros se encontraba en sus pensamientos, tratando de analizar los últimos acontecimientos que habíamos vivido en los últimos días….la casa se encontraba en completo silencio, con excepción de ruido que hacían las llamas de la chimenea cuando escuchamos un gemido de angustia procedente de arriba.

"¿Deberíamos ir a checarla?"- pregunto Esme con preocupación.

"No creo que sea necesario, no es la primera vez que sueña cosas no gratas"- respondió Anthony con calma mientras le daba un trago a su vaso.

Todos regresaron a su actividades pero por alguna razón, parte de mi estaba al pendiente de la joven que estaba durmiendo arriba. Su respiración se volvió para pesada y acelerada después de unos minutos, era como si estuviera sufriendo con lo que sea que estaba soñando.

"Tal vez, alguien debería ir a checar que está bien….no queremos que luego digan que no cuidamos de ella"- dije aparentado calma y despreocupación.

"Como les dije, no creo que sea…"- respondió Anthony pero fue interrumpido por el grito de horror proveniente de arriba.

Anthony y yo nos vimos durante una fracción de segundo antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación de Elizabeth.

* * *

><p><em>05 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Inverness, Escocia_

_04:00 hrs_

Elizabeth se encontraba teniendo un mal sueño cuando se levanto de golpe gritando horrorizada y con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor frio. Tras unos segundos, se calló. Miro sus manos y por una fracción de segundo las vio cubiertas de sangre, lo que provocó que se levantara rápidamente de la cama pero el movimiento rápido le paso la factura en su pierna maltrecha, ya que apoyo todo su peso en ella cuando quiso levantarse de la cama, y grito de dolor.

"LIZ…. ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?"- dijo Anthony entrando apresuradamente a la habitación y sin aliento

"¿Qué sucede?"- dijo Edward entrando a la habitación detrás de Anthony, igual de preocupado que Anthony debido al grito que había escuchado, y seguido por el resto de la familia.

Mas Elizabeth no le prestó atención a ninguno de los dos, simplemente siguió en su mundo….dentro de su sueño, sin terminar de reaccionar que ya no se encontraba ahí y que esta despierta.

"Liz…..princesa…dime algo"- dijo Anthony al ver que Liz no reaccionaba mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella para no asustarla.

"Elizabeth, respóndele a Anthony"- dijo Edward en tono autoritario tratando de controlarse para no demostrar que por alguna extraña razón le preocupaba el estado de la joven que estaba temblando ligeramente frente a él.

Al escuchar la voz de Edward, Elizabeth empezó a reaccionar ya que su voz no estaba incluida en ninguno de sus sueños, así que debía ser real. Elizabeth empezó a parpadear rápidamente, tratando de despejar su mente mientras observaba detenidamente el cuarto en que se encontraba y a todos los presentes en la habitación.

"Liz, pequeña ¿estás bien?"- pregunto Anthony completamente angustiado.

"Si…si estoy bien"- respondió Elizabeth después de verlo fijamente durante unos segundos.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué gritaste?"- pregunto Carlisle con calma

"Cuando desperté, me levante muy rápido de la cama olvidando que mi pierna esta herida"- respondió Elizabeth medio desconcertada aun por el sueño que tuvo.

"Eso explica el segundo grito de dolor pero no el grito de miedo"- dijo Edward rápidamente.

"Yo solo grite una vez, cuando me levante y me lastime la pierna"- respondió Elizabeth viendo fijamente a Edward preguntándole silenciosamente de que estaba hablando.

"¿Por qué siempre nos ocultas las cosas? Gritaste dos veces, Elizabeth…..si obviamos los gemidos de angustia"- respondió fríamente Edward

"Yo no sé de qué estás hablando…y esta vez no estoy ocultando nada…solo grite una vez cuando me lastime la pierna"- dijo Elizabeth con enojo.

"Princesa, ¿no recuerdas otra vez que hayas gritado?"- pregunto Anthony con suavidad antes de Edward tuviera tiempo de preguntar.

"Solo grite una vez, Anthony….y la otra vez que grite estaba dentro de mi sueño, así que discúlpenme si no lo contabilizo" – respondió Elizabeth con cansancio y burla.

"Gritaste dos veces, princesa"- dijo Anthony con seriedad.

"Pero eso quiere decir que…."- empezó a decir Liz con sorpresa.

"Que el grito de tu sueño, no fue solamente un sueño"- termino Edward suavemente viendo a Liz fijamente.

"Bueno, no se ustedes pero yo tengo mucho sueño…así que si me disculpan quisiera ir a dormir"- dijo Elizabeth con calma, como si nada hubiera pasado, después de unos segundos en los que todos se habían quedado en silencio.

"Liz, ¿quieres que me quede contigo?"- pregunto Anthony con preocupación por la reacción de Elizabeth.

"No gracias, Anthony"- respondió Liz con calma.

"Mmmm ¿segura? ¿o no quieres que te cante tu nana?"- insistió Anthony.

"No es necesario, Anthony, gracias"- respondió Liz con sinceridad.

"¿Tienes una nana?"- pregunto Edward sin poder evitarlo antes que alguien más pudiera hablar.

"Si"- respondió sencillamente Elizabeth pero intrigada por la pregunta.

"y….. ¿te gusta?"- pregunto Edward con una mezcla de sentimientos que Liz no pudo reconocer.

"La amo"- respondió Liz con todo la sinceridad del mundo viendo directamente a Edward a los ojos.

Antes de que Elizabeth pudiera preguntarle el por qué de sus preguntas, Edward giro sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación bajo la preocupada mirada de su familia…pero eso no fue lo que intrigo mas a Elizabeth si no la mirada de profunda desolación que vio durante una fracción de segundo en los ojos de Edward antes de que saliera de su habitación.

* * *

><p><em>05 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Inverness, Escocia_

_10:40 hrs_

El agua estaba en un punto óptimo…empecé a hacer un poco el tonto con la espuma para después apoyar la cabeza en el bordillo y relajarme. Me negaba a pensar en el negro panorama que se me presentaba y en las palabras de Carlisle y Anthony sobre si no me cuidaba más y como era debido tal vez nunca volvería a tener la movilidad de antes…¿qué sabían ellos sobre mi? ¿Qué sabían sobre lo que era capaz de hacer cuando me proponía algo?...y si algo me había propuesto era que en menos de un mes empezar de nuevo a entrenar, y para la fecha de mi regreso al tiempo de inicio de esta pequeña aventura, iba a tener la misma agilidad y movilidad que tenia durante las batallas en la capital vampírica…..eso era una promesa…y yo no rompía mis promesas.

"Bah"- dije con burla mientras me encogí de hombros.

Tarde o temprano lo descubrirían, verían que no era buena desafiarme o limitarme cuando tenía algo metido en la cabeza…pero ahora lo único importante era relajarme con el agua caliente y olor aromático de las sales de baño. Apoyé la cabeza en el borde de la bañera, extendí mi cuerpo hasta quedarme casi tumbada, cerré los ojos y deje que la canción favorita de mi madre ocupara mi mente….y me empecé a relajar, sentí como cada musculo que tenia tensionado por el estrés de los últimos días y por la tortura anterior se empezaban a relajar un poco, lo cual era genial para su recuperación…mmmm, tal vez debería hacer esto todos los días para ayudar a mi cuerpo a recuperarse, pensé antes de quedarme totalmente dormida en la bañera.

* * *

><p><em>07 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Inverness, Escocia_

_23:40 hrs_

Había tenido otra de mis habituales peleas con Edward…..la verdad no lo entendía, cuando había estado en el AGH conmigo había sido un amor, todo un caballero hasta lo podía clasificar como el perfecto príncipe azul del cuento de hadas; pero en este tiempo, era un completo capullo por no decir algo peor, se la vivía buscando forma de fastidiarme, claro que yo no me quedaba atrás y le regresaba cada una de sus "bromitas" pero ya me estaba cansando de estar siempre a la defensiva cuando él estaba conmigo, era realmente agotador a pesar de que no hacía nada, el simple hecho de tener el cuerpo en tensión era más que suficiente.

Entre a mi cuarto, me desvestí y me puse mis pijamas. Abrí mi cama y me disponía a dormir cuando me recordé que no me había tomado mis medicamentos, así que me acerque al cajón donde los tenia y me los tome todos juntos sin importante el sermón que Carlisle, Anthony y Edward me habían dado sobre lo dañino que era hacer eso y los posibles peligros que podía sufrir por hacerlo. Me tomé un vaso con agua, regresé a mi cama e intenté dormir.

El ruido de las gotas de lluvia no me dejaban dormir del todo y lo único había conseguido después de veinte minutos de intentar dormir había sido un incomodo estado de duermevela. Estaba lo suficientemente consciente para enterarme del molesto ruido de la lluvia pero lo suficientemente dormida para tener mi cuerpo en estado de relajación. Con ayuda de mis herencias, atraje mi walkman sin necesidad de usar mi magia…..escogí un disco al azar de mi pequeña colección de música y lo coloque en el walkman. Me coloqué los audífonos y esperé a que con ello pudiera amortiguar el ruido de la lluvia y pudiera dormir por fin. La música de mi walkman no conseguía amortiguar el ruido de afuera pero era mejor que no tenerlos puestos.

Estaba completamente destapada, con el cuerpo boca abajo cuando sentí como alguien me colocaba las sabanas en su sitio y me volvía a tapar con ellas. No me esperaba eso de Anthony, quien me venía a visitar todas las noches, pero no podía ser otra persona.

"¿Anthony?"- le llamé desde mi estado de duermevela.

"Si….. ¿Por qué no eres buena y te duermes? "- dijo la voz que yo quise creer que era Anthony.

"Vale"

"Mañana te espera un día muy duro"- dijo mientras sentía como me apartaba el pelo del rostro.

"Estas helado…"- me quejé- "…y hueles muy bien, ¿Qué colonia te has puesto?"- pregunté al sentir como mis aletas de la nariz se dilataban en reacción a un olor dulce, fresco y muy masculino.

"Dulces sueños"

"Anthony….mañana en un descuido de Edward, voy a rajar las ruedas del flamante coche de Edward Masen ¿no te importa, verdad? Ese idiota no sabe con quién se metió…si he podido con quimeras, demonios, vampiros y cuanta cosa se me ha puesto enfrente, un niño mimado no podrá conmigo, por muy Masen que sea"- dije por ultimo para despedirme antes de quedar completamente dormida.

* * *

><p><em>10 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Inverness, Escocia_

_10:00 hrs_

Me vestí con ropa cómoda que encontré en mi vestidor, y me sorprendió que la ropa nueva fuera de mi talla…por mucho que Anthony fuera como mi padre, el no sabía mi talla siempre se equivocaba, así que esto tenía que ser obra de Esme y Alice…pero el cómo podían saberla era un misterio….pensándolo bien no era tan misterio, eran vampiros y mujeres, ellas sabían sobre esas cosas.

Una vez que termine de vestirme, empecé a dar vueltas por la casa sin rumbo fijo hasta que baje unas escaleras que me llevaron a un salón muy grande…..no me fijé en los detalles del salón, solo en la presencia de un precioso piano de cola, color caoba., clásico y atemporal.

"Mmmm, tal vez debería empezar de nuevo a tocar"- reflexioné

Cerca del piano había una puerta, la cual abrí y salí de la habitación…..necesitaba aire fresco, eso me ayudaría a pensar y a torturarme un poco por seguir pensando en mi extraño sueño y visita a los renegados.

Como era habitual, el cielo de invierno se encontraba parcialmente nublado pero aun así había unos pocos rayos de sol que pensaba aprovechar. El jardín de los Cullen, en el cual parte del bosque entraba dentro del jardín, no me pareció nada siniestro o tétrico como pensaría que sería un jardín de vampiros, de hecho era una combinación entre el jardín del castillo de Heero y los jardines de Rivendel. Sencillamente, tenía un ligero aire melancólico, lo cual era muy propio de los vampiros o al menos de la mayoría de los vampiros que conocía.

Me apoye en uno de los cedros y me abstraje de cualquier cosa exterior por unos momentos…no supe que estaba pensando realmente, pero lo que si sabía era que no estaba pensando en mis problemas. No quería tener la cabeza hecha un lio por el momento, solo no quería regresar a todo la maraya de problemas que tenia por unos minutos, quería lo más cerca a la paz que pudiera tener en estos momentos. Mientras me encontraba pensando en nada, no pude evitar pensar en la reacción de mis hermanos al saber que me encontraba en la casa de Masen….vale que le agradecían en el alma que me hubiera salvado pero no estaban de todo de acuerdo en la actitud sobreprotectora que tenia Masen conmigo durante mi estancia en el hospital y más de una vez demostraron su inconformidad como el resto de los machos de mi loca familia, con excepción de Anthony por alguna extraña razón aunque ahora ya no era tan extraña.

Mientras seguía pensando en ello, se produjo un viento helado que me hizo estremecerme levemente, por lo que puse mis brazos sobre el pecho para protegerme del frio, cuando tuve la sensación de que no estaba sola….por unos segundos me alegre por saber que mi magia y mis instintos aun funcionaba adecuadamente para mantenerme a salvo pero luego regrese a la tristeza realidad y recordé que muy difícilmente podría pelear para defenderme. Respire profundamente y enfrente la situación de la mejor manera posible rogando a Merlín y Morgana que todo saliera bien.

"¿Hola?"- dije intentando asegurarme que mi intuición era correcta y que no era una jugada de mi mente.

"Hola"- me contesto una voz suave y musical, extrañamente familiar procedente de mi espalda.

Tendría que haberme invadido el pánico al saber que la voz era de un vampiro pero solo me invadió una sensación de alivio al confirmar que esto no era un producto de mi loca imaginación…..al menos aun no tenía una brote de locura, lo cual no sería raro dada mi historia. Después se hizo un silencio muy pesado que ninguno de los dos rompimos….después de todo, cuando no tenía nada que decir, lo mejor no era rellenar el silencio con palabras vacías; sin embargo él decidió romperlo.

"No estás muy habladora…..bueno es comprensible después de todo lo que te ha pasado…..supongo que no querrás de oír esto porque ya debes estar harta de oírlo, pero….siento lo que te ha pasado….me hubiera gustado ayudarte"- su voz destilaba sinceridad y eso me hizo que me sintiera mejor por unos instantes.

"Gracias…pero realmente me ayudaste…Edward no fue el único que me salvo, tú fuiste unos de los guerreros que peleo a su lado para salvarme…..y te lo agradezco mucho…..claro a menos que tengas un hermano gemelo que se llame Alexander"- respondí con sinceridad.

"No tengo hermanos gemelos"- respondió con calma.

"Ya veo, en ese caso muchas gracias Alexander"- respondí con todo la sinceridad girándome para verlo a los ojos.

"Jasper…simplemente Jasper"- respondió suavemente con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

"Es de locos ¿sabes? Estoy metida en un círculo vicioso que ni siquiera pedí o elegí voluntariamente vivir, y ahora toda mi familia se ha visto envuelta en él…"- dije de repente de manera rápida al sentir un fuerte ansiedad de explotar y de desprenderme de todo el dolor y la rabia que me invadía-"….y lo peor de todo….."- me interrumpí no sabiendo si quería continuar.

"¿Lo peor de todo?"- me animó a seguir.

Pero no pude continuar, ya varias lágrimas se empezaron a deslizar por mis mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo…..y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me encontraba entre los brazos de Jasper con mi cara apoyada en su pecho y llorando silenciosamente mientras él me abrazaba y me acariciaba la espalda para calmarme. Mientras me encontraba entre sus brazos no pude evitar reconocer que me sentía protegida entre ellos, tal vez no como me sentía en los brazos de mis padres, pero la sensación era muy cercana…..como si él haría lo que fuera por mantenerme a salvo y segura, tanto fisca o emocionalmente. Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos hasta que me calme un poco.

"Tranquilízate, princesa…..todo irá bien. Además las princesas no lloran"- dijo Jasper con suavidad mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas con sus pulgares.

"Las princesas si lloran, Jasper"- dije con calma.

"Las princesas no lloran, porque la naturaleza llora con ellas"- contesto suavemente.

"ELIZABETH…. ¿Dónde DEMONIOS ESTAS?"- dijo una voz ligeramente enojada muy cerca de nosotros.

"Las princesas si lloran, sino, no estuviera llorando…"- le conteste a Jasper mientras me acercaba a su oído para decirle un secreto- "…te agradezco lo que acabas de hacer por mí, pero vuelve a manipular mis sentimientos con tus poderes y lo vas a lamentar"-le dije con una voz de seda antes de alejarme y acércame a donde se encontraba mi enojado guardián.

* * *

><p><em>15 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Inverness, Escocia_

_15:40 hrs_

Para evitar pensar en mis problemas, en los cuales estaba incluido mi vecino y guardián, decidí empezar a leer uno de mis libros favoritos para olvidarme de todo y sumergirme en ese mundo donde lo más importante y difícil en la vida era encontrar a un buen partido para casarte y después todo seria felicidad…por lo que empecé a leer mi copia de "Orgullo y Prejuicio"

Me tumbé en la cama y me concentré en la lectura. Acabé de entrar en la lectura totalmente cuando empezó a sonar una música suave de piano procedente de abajo…..supuse que quien tocaba el piano era Esme, solo ella tenía esa sensibilidad especial para tocar el piano o al menos para tocar ese tipo de música. Algún día le pediría que me tocara una pieza.

Entre la suave música y el mi amor por esa historia, termine de conectarme con la novela y me imagine estando en la vida de Elizabeth Bennet y sus hermanas donde todo su vida era tranquila, con algunos altibajos pero nada que ver con el tipo de vida que vivía yo. Pero al llegar a la parte del primer baile de la novela y leer las palabras de Mr. Darcy "No hay ninguna chica lo suficientemente hermosa aquí para tentarme a bailar", refiriéndose a Elizabeth; no pude seguir leyendo. Irremediablemente, la imagen de Mr. Darcy se me vino a mi mente…lo imagine con la piel pálida como el mármol, el pelo rebelde y color bronce, ojos dorados, un rostro perfecto y una voz musical, fría y educadamente cortante.

Desesperada, cerré el libro….no podía ser que aun en mi libro favorita, lo vieran a él…..ya me tenia harta, lo veía hasta en la sopa.

"Me tienes que fastidiar todo….estúpido vampiro"- susurré enojada.

Respire profundamente y me relaje antes de continuar leyendo mi libro pero se me hizo imposible…ya que si Edward no me había tocado las narices durante todo el día, tenía que hacer justo en este momento poniendo música, o lo que él llamaba música, a toda potencia. Era imposible poder concentrarme. Intenté varias veces regresar a mi lectura pero era imposible poder concentrarme en los estaba leyendo teniendo a un cantante de rock casi gritándome en el oído.

A pesar de mi enfado, decidí hablar de manera civilizada con Edward, ya que como decían mis tíos muchas veces de manera diplomática se podía ganar una guerra o batalla. Deje el libro sobre mi cama y salí de mi habitación. Una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación de Edward, llamé un par de veces a la puerta, y suponiendo que me había escuchado, esperé a que me abriera la puerta. Se hizo de rogar durante algunos segundos pero finalmente accedió a abrirme, o más bien a sacar su cabeza por el hueco de la puerta.

"¿Se te ha perdido algo?"- preguntó con fastidio pero decidí ignorar su comentario.

"Edward, me gustaría que pusieras la música más baja si no te importa….no puedo concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo"- le pedí educadamente.

Edward simplemente me vio desdeñosamente antes de contestarme.

"Yo tampoco me puedo concentrar en el que estoy haciendo con el ruido de los latidos de tu corazón…..pero tú no los vas a parar, ¿verdad? Por lo tanto, como no quiero oírlos, tendré que poner música muy alta. Si no tienes nada más que decirme, me gustaría que me dejarlas en paz. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer"- me dijo de manera poco cortes cerrándome la puerta en mis narices.

"Cretino"- le insulté

Empezando a creer que haber comparado a ese idiota con Mr. Darcy era un sacrilegio. Volví a mi cuarto dando grandes zancadas e insultando entre susurros a Edward. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me apoye en ella mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz entre mis dedos pulgar e índice. Tenía que encontrar una forma de resolver esto sin tener que recurrir a pelear, aun me encontraba muy vulnerable y no quería echar a la borda todo mi avance de las últimas dos semanas por una pelea con el idiota de mi vecino.

Una vez que estaba más tranquila, empecé a buscar en mi habitación algo que me sirviera para salir de esta situación…..cuando vi la caja de música favorita de mi madre. Era una caja de música muy antigua que había estado en mi familia desde que mi tatarabuela la había comprado. No tocaba muy bien la canción dentro de ella, ya que no estaba bien afinada y que había sufridos algunos golpes en el ataque que hubo en la casa de mis padres pero aun así, me encantaba escucharla ya que me recordaba épocas mejores donde mis padres y mi hermana se encontraban conmigo.

Me acerqué a la estantería en donde la había colocado, y la tome con cuidado entre mis manos. Me acerque a mi cama y la coloque sobre mi baúl que se encontraba frente a mi cama. Me tendí sobre la cama con los pies en la cabecera…..coloque un hechizo para subir el volumen de la canción de la caja de música y coloque un hechizo silenciador a mi alrededor. Estaba usando mucha magia…..bueno, mucha magia para los nuevos estándares pero esperaba que lo pudiera mantener el suficiente tiempo para que Edward le bajara a su música.

Poco a poco, la música de la caja de música me empezó a tranquilizar y me sumergí de nuevo en la lectura de mi novela.

"¡MALDITA SEAS! ¡BAJA ESE RUIDO!"- escuche que alguien grito pero no le preste atención y seguí con mi libro.

Lo más seguro era que alguien más le estuviera gritando a Edward para que le bajara a su música. Continué con mi lectura, pero unos nuevos gritos me desconcentraron durante unos segundos.

"¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO DE MUY BUENAS MANERAS QUE APAGUES ESA MIERDA!"

Cuando escuche el grito, no pude dejar de pensar que Edward se encontraba en problemas…y que el hechizo que habíamos inventado Anabel, Silvana y yo era genial….nos permitía espiar a otros, aunque el sonido exterior se escuchaba más tenue, mientras ello no podían escuchar nada de lo que hacíamos, y como nos había ayudado durante nuestras misiones o simplemente para ver qué era lo que planeaban sobre nosotras los machos de la familia sin consultarnos antes. Ahora me estaba funcionando para no ir a matar a Edward.

No volví a oír ningún grito hasta que por sorpresa y sin percatarme de nada, tenía a Edward frente a mí, quien con una velocidad de vértigo abrió la ventana de mi cuarto. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando vi que lanzaba mi cajita de música por la ventana. Me levante lo rápido que pude y llegue hasta Edward en menos de un parpadeo, gracias a alguna de mis herencias que despertó de manera inconsciente pero en estos momentos no me importaba, solo quería salvar la caja de música de mi madre.

Me acerque al balcón rápidamente para ver donde había caído la caja de música….y la única razón por la que no salte por él para llegar más rápidamente a la caja de música fue por unos brazos me sujetaron rápida y fuertemente por la cintura. Por más que intenté no puede escapar de los brazos que me sujetaban y solo pude escuchar el estrepitoso ruido que provoco la caja de música al chocar con el suelo.

"NOOOOOOOOO"- grité con todas mis fuerzas y con dolor.

"Elizabeth, tranquilízate"- escuché me decía una voz a mis espaldas.

Después de unos segundos reconocí la voz a mis espaldas como la de Edward y el infierno se desato. Yo por lo general era una mujer calmada que no utilizaba mis herencias para hacerles daño a otros, pero esto me superaba. De alguna manera, a pesar de lo débil que me encontraba todavía, se desató mi herencia vampírica y demoniaca con varias variantes.

"Suéltame"- le ordene a Edward con voz de seda que mi familia sabía que no presagiaba nada bueno.

"No hasta que te tranquilices"- respondió Edward con un poco de dificultad por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantenerme entre sus brazos.

"Dije que me soltaras"- dije con voz helada y de seda soltando una onda de magia a mis espaldas, provocando que Edward saliera disparado a uno de los extremos de la habitación.

Utilice la ventaja de tener mis herencias activas, ya que de esta manera no me molestaban las heridas que tenia, o al menos no molestaban tanto, y salí rápidamente de mi habitación. En cuanto estuve cerca de las escaleras, las empecé a bajar casi corriendo. Cuando estuve en la tercera planta me encontré con el resto de la familia pero yo no tenía tiempo para responder sus preguntas.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?"- pregunto Carlisle con cierto enojo.

"¿Están todos bien?" - pregunto Esme con preocupación.

"Jajajaja…..vayas pintas que traes Liz"- dijo Emmett con burla

"No sé porque le tenemos que hacer caso a esa loca"- dijo Rosalie con desprecio.

"¿Y Edward?"- pregunto Alice desconcertada porque no estaba mi sombra cerca.

Simplemente les dedique una rápida mirada que los asusto antes de continuar con mi caminar pero algo me detuvo. Una mano se encontraba sujetándome el brazo y me impedía continuar con mi camino.

"Jasper, suéltame"- dije con voz de seda

"Necesitas tranquilizarte, este despliegue de magia no es bueno para tu salud"- respondió Jasper con calma mientras trataba de tranquilizarme con sus poderes.

"Jasper, querido me caes bien…"- dije con la mayor de las dulzuras mientras le tomaba su mano con mi mano libre- "….pero te dije que soltaras y que si volvías a intentar manipular mis sentimientos lo ibas a lamentar"- termine con voz de seda mientras lo tomaba por sorpresa, lo levantaba por los aires y hacia que su cuerpo cayera sobre el piso.

Después, bajo la atónita mirada de todos, seguí mi camino. Seguí bajando las escaleras para llegar a la planta baja….ya casi llegaba, me encontraba en el último tramo de escaleras cuando, algo con velocidad de vértigo se coloco frente a mí y me detuvo por los hombros.

"Elizabeth, necesitas calmarte"- dijo Edward con rapidez.

"Creí haber dejado claro que me soltaras"- respondí con voz de seda.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar le di un rodillazo que le saco todo el aire, haciendo que se doblara en dos; después le di un codazo que provoco que cayera sobre los peldaños de la escalera. Seguí con mi camino pero Edward intento tomarme por el tobillo, mas no pudo porque salte y di un giro de ciento ochenta grados por mis piernas y caí sobre el descanso de la escalera. Rápidamente me volví a levantar y termine de bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegué a la planta baja, me encontraba cansada y con la respiración acelerada pero eso no importaba, tenía que ver si gracias a las protecciones que tenia la caja de música puestas, esta se había salvado de la caída desde la ventana de mi cuarto.

Llegué a unos metros de la puerta y con un giro de mi muñeca, abrí la puerta sin importar las protecciones que tenia esta para que no fuera abierta…..simplemente la abrí como si no me costara ningún esfuerzo. Salí de la casa y empecé a caminar hasta donde se encontraba el balcón que estaba fuera de mi habitación, no sin esfuerzo pero en estos momentos no me importaba.

Finalmente llegue hasta el balcón y empecé a buscar la caja de música de mi madre….rogando a todos mis ancestros que la caja estuviera bien, sin embargo mis ruegos no fueron escuchados. Encontré la caja de música pero estaba partida en tres partes…..nunca más podría volver a escuchar la música de esa caja de música de mi madre…..había perdido uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de mi madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia... por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...(miren que no es obligatorio pero de verdad se agradece) y saber si continuo o no con la saga, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicación.

Otra cosita, creo que debido a mi falta de inspiracion de las ultimas semanas...y mi exceso de trabajo no voy a poder subir los capitulos tan seguido pero no he abandonado la historia.

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


	32. Una disculpa y una venganza

**disclamer...**ese ya lo conocen, asi que no lo pondre...pero igual aclaro que no he dado la autorizacion a nadie para que publique mi historia en otro sitio.

* * *

><p>Nota Autora...lo se toda una vida sin actualizar...lo siento mucho pero he estado ocupada y sin inspiracion...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXXI: "Una disculpa y una venganza"<strong>

_15 de diciembre de 1985_

_Inverness, Escocia_

_16:30 hrs_

_Llegué a unos metros de la puerta y con un giro de mi muñeca, abrí la puerta sin importar las protecciones que tenia ésta para que no fuera abierta…..simplemente la abrí como si no me costara ningún esfuerzo. Salí de la casa y empecé a caminar hasta donde se encontraba el balcón que estaba fuera de mi habitación, no sin esfuerzo pero en estos momentos no me importaba. _

_Finalmente llegue hasta el balcón y empecé a buscar la caja de música de mi madre….rogando a todos mis ancestros que la caja estuviera bien, sin embargo mis ruegos no fueron escuchados. Encontré la caja de música pero estaba partida en tres partes…..nunca más podría volver a escuchar la música de esa caja de música de mi madre…..había perdido uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de mi madre. _

No lo podía creer, la caja de música de madre se encontraba a mis pies o mejor dicho los pedazos que quedaban de la caja de música de mi madre se encontraba a mi pies…mis piernas me empezaron a temblar, y tras unos segundos no me pudieron sostener mas por lo que caí de rodillas. Sentí como las lagrimas empezaban a deslizarse por mi mejillas pero por primera vez, no me importaba que vieran llorando….no me importaba parecer débil ya que en estos momentos me sentía débil, sentía como mi corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos por la simple compresión de que nunca más iba a poder escuchar el mal afinada canción de la caja de música.

Sentí la presencia de la familia Cullen a mis espaldas…..el desconcierto de todos…el enojo de Edward, la preocupación de Jasper….pero no me importaba…sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba ligeramente a sacudirse por mi llanto silencioso…..me di cuenta cuando los poderes empáticos de Jasper chocaron con mi estado de ánimo pero no hice nada para evitar que sintiera mi dolor…..no podía hacer nada, no quería hacer, solo desea contemplar la caja de música de madre.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth se encontraba en medio del jardín de los Cullen llorando silenciosamente mientras era observada por la familia Cullen. Todos veían como su cuerpo temblaba suavemente debido al llanto y nadie sabía qué hacer, era como si el conocimiento sobre cómo resolver esa clase de situaciones se hubiera esfumado de sus mentes….solo podían contemplar la desgarradora, pero a la vez, hermosa escena que tenían frente a ellos.<p>

Después de unos segundos en los que nadie sabía qué hacer, Edward se acerco lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Elizabeth. Al verla tan deshecha por lo que acababa de suceder, no pudo más que pensar en una forma de consolarla pero en cuando Elizabeth detecto su presencia cerca de ella regreso todo su enojo en contra de Edward y se olvido momentáneamente de la caja de música de su madre.

"No te acerques"- ordeno Elizabeth en voz baja y de seda, mas Edward no le hizo caso- "he dicho que no te acerques, Cullen"-siseo de manera sutilmente amenazante.

"Edward, hijo, déjala en paz…"- dijo Esme con calma a pesar de estar llorando.

"Si, hijo…..hacerle caso"- dijo Carlisle.

Pero Edward no hizo caso y siguió acercándose a donde se encontraba Elizabeth. Después de unos segundos, Edward estaba junto a Liz y extendió uno de sus brazos para poder apoyarla en su hombro y de esta manera darle un poco de consuelo…..pero antes de que pudiera terminar la acción de Elizabeth había tomado su muñeca con su mano izquierda y le había dado un derechazo en la mandíbula. Tras lo cual, se levanto en toda su extensión y vio fijamente a Edward, quien se encontraba tendido en el piso por el sorpresivo derechazo.

"Te dije que no te acercarás….no te quiero ver cerca de mí en lo que resta de mi estancia aquí….no quiero ni siquiera sentir tu presencia alrededor mío…"- dijo Elizabeth en voz helada que provoca escalofríos en los presentes.

"Liz…"- intento decir Edward.

"No quiero escuchar tu voz, no quiero escuchar tus disculpas, no quiero saber nada de ti…te odio Edward, te odio desde lo más profundo de mi alma"- termino de decir Elizabeth, tras lo cual giro sobre su talones y se empezó a encaminar a la casa.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper la miraban como si fuera algo fuera de lo habitual, más rara de lo que ya era pero eso no le importo a Elizabeth quien siguió caminando con paso lento pero seguro hasta la entrada de la casa, pasando a la familia Cullen, sin importarle el dolor que empezaba a crecer en su pierna.

"Liz…"- llamo Carlisle de manera suave, a lo que Liz simplemente se detuvo en su lugar para indicarle que lo estaba escuchando.

"Liz, pequeña ¿qué ha sucedido?"- pregunto Esme con ansiedad y preocupación.

"¿Qué que está sucediendo?...jajajaja…nada, no sucede nada Esme; después de todo que una caja de música no es nada, ¿verdad?"- respondió Elizabeth con marcado sarcasmo.

"No veo por qué tenemos que estar escuchar las tonterías que dice esta chiquilla"- dijo Rosalie con ligero desprecio en el fondo de su voz.

"¿Tonterías? ¿todo lo que digo son tonterías?...jajaja, bueno tal vez si son tonterías, ¿Quién sabe?"- respondió Elizabeth sin ningún sentimiento reflejado en la voz avanzando hacia la entrada de la casa, sin hacer caso a las miradas preocupadas de Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper.

"Liz, pequeña…. ¿Qué está sucediendo? Por favor dime para poder ayudarte"- dijo suavemente Jasper colocándose frente a ella y acariciando ligeramente una de sus mejillas.

"Nada importante, o al menos nada importante para el resto del mundo pero para mí es el mundo, Jazz. Esa cajita de música era de mi madre"- respondió Elizabeth suavemente mirando el suelo ligeramente.

"Ohhhh, pobrecita la niña…..se rompió la caja de música de su madre. No sé por qué haces tanto drama, bien puedes conseguir otra o pedirle una nueva caja de música a tu madre"- respondió Rosalie con molestia.

"Jajajaja…pedirle una nueva caja de música a mi madre…..eso sería genial. Daría todo mi dinero, magia, poderes….todo lo que tengo solo por poder hacer ello"- respondió Liz con cierta tristeza.

"¿Por qué dices eso Liz? Está bien que eres una viajera del tiempo pero estoy seguro que podemos encontrar una forma de que puedas ver a tu madre"- respondió Jasper con calma y desconcierto por la respuesta de Liz.

"Pfff…. ¿encontrar una forma de ver a mi madre? Eso sería invaluable para mí, ¿sabes? Pagaría el precio que sea a quien me concediera ese deseo, no me importaría pagarlo"- respondió Liz con tristeza y oscura diversión sin cambiar su posición.

"No sé por qué haces tanto maldito drama. Solo es una caja de música, se puede comprar otra. ¿Qué era de tu madre? No importa, compra otra parecida y ella no se va a dar por enterada cuando regreses a tu casa"- dijo Rosalie con dureza.

"Jajajaja, eres una verdadera bruja Rosalie; y no lo estoy diciendo en el buen sentido de la palabra"- respondió Elizabeth con voz fría y viendo fijamente a Rosalie.

"Y tu una melodramática. Solo es una caja de música…..SUPERALO"- contesto Rosalie con enojo.

"¿Superarlo? Difícilmente lo puedo superar…."- empezó a decir Elizabeth con tristeza pero al ver que Rosalie la iba a interrumpir empezó a hablar más alto y con una voz helada que a todos sorprendió-"… ¿SUPERARLO, DICES? DIFICILMENTE LO PUEDO SUPERAR CUANDO MI MADRE MURIO PARA SALVARME, DIFICILMENTE PUEDO SUPERARLO CUANDO TODAS LAS NOCHES SUEÑO CON SU MUERTE, DIFICILMENTE PUEDO SUPERARLO CUANDO CADA NOCHE ESCUCHO SUS GRITOS DE BATALLA MIENTRAS PELEABA PARA MANTENERME A SALVO, DIFICILMENTE PUEDO SUPERARLO CUANDO AUN ESCUCHO SUS GRITOS AL SER TORTURADA PARA QUE DIJERA MI LOCALIZACION A PESAR QUE HAN PASADO MAS DE DIEZ AÑOS, DIFICILMENTE PUEDO SUPERARLO CUANDO CADA VEZ QUE ESTOY CERCA DE UN DEMENTOR ESCUCHO COMO FUE…"-exploto Elizabeth pero conteniéndose en el último segundo para evitar decir uno de sus secretos más guardados.

"Liz, ¿Qué escuchas cada vez que estas cerca de un dementor?"- pregunto Jasper con suavidad, tomándola de los hombros y encarándola.

"Nada"- dijo Elizabeth con rapidez, demasiado rápido para ser verdad.

"Liz, no me mientas… ¿Qué escuchas cada vez que un dementor está cerca de ti?"- volvió a preguntar Jasper con un poco de más firmeza.

"Liz, pequeña no es bueno quedarse con las cosas dentro"- dijo Esme con suavidad.

"Hay veces que es mucho mejor mantenerlas dentro, sufrir a solas, mantener el recuerdo que todos tienen de tu madre"- respondió Elizabeth con suavidad sin ver a nadie en particular.

"Elizabeth, ¿Qué es lo que escuchas?"- pregunto Edward con suavidad y gentileza, a lo que Liz respondió cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios.- "Liz, mi ángel, ¿Qué es lo que escuchas?"- pregunto de nuevo en el mismo tono mientras se acerca a Liz hasta quedar frente a ella.

Elizabeth sintió la presencia de Edward frente a ella….sintió como sus barreras se iban derribando pero no eran por la presencia de Edward sino por el sobrenombre por el que la había llamado, por algún razón solo permitía que él la llamara de esa manera. No abrió los ojos, no cambio su posición, solo derramo una silenciosa y solitaria lagrima antes de contestar.

"Como mi madre era violada una….y otra….y otra….y otra vez para que les revelara mi escondite y pudieran matarme"- respondió Liz con suavidad y tristeza sorprendiendo a todos por su respuesta.

Nadie sabía que hacer o que decir para consolar a Liz, todos se encontraban perdidos y en shock ya que nunca esperaron que ella fuera a responder una cosa como esa.

"Mi ángel….."

"Si me disculpan me gustaría irme a mi habitación y estar a solas"- dijo Liz sin dejar que Edward terminara de hablar, y sin esperar respuesta entro a la casa Cullen bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de todos, sobretodo de Edward y Jasper.

* * *

><p><em>15 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Inverness, Escocia_

_20:30 hrs_

Durante las últimas dos horas había estado sentada junto al balcón de mi cuarto viendo el horizonte sin hacer nada, sin pensar en nada, simplemente observando como el cielo se nublaba cada vez más, en sincronía de mis emociones, anunciando un próxima lluvia que no era esperada…..tratando de controlarme y no explotar, de no llorar porque una vez que empezara no iba a poder detenerme. Hasta el momento había logrado no derramar ninguna lagrima pero no había podido controlar el huracán de emociones que sentía dentro de mí, la mar de recuerdo que venían a mi mente a pesar que hacia lo todo lo posible para mantener mi mente en blanco. Sin embargo, una pequeña y rebelde lágrima había escapado de mi fuerte control…..y poco a poco las demás lágrimas la siguieron. Afuera empezó a llover suavemente.

Me metí en mi cama con la colcha tapándome toda y acabe explotando por todo lo que tenia contenido…..derramando todos los sentimientos que tenia dentro a través de ellas. Estallé en sollozos amargos. Traté de sofocarlo hundiendo la cara contra la almohada para no llamar la atención de los Cullen, a pesar de saber que era algo imposible debido a su súper sensible sentido del oído.

Ignoraba cuando tiempo estuve así y no sabía si los Cullen se habían ido de la casa para realizar sus rutinas o si se habían quedado en la casa. Me mantuve acostada boca abajo mientras seguía llorando. Escuche que alguien llamo suavemente a mi puerta pero no conteste, no tenia humor ni ganas para ver a nadie.

"Te estoy escuchando llorar"- dijo una voz que reconocí enseguida y como acto reflejo gire mi cabeza hacia el lado contrario de la puerta y cerré fuertemente mis ojos como si de esa manera pudiera hace que desapareciera. No quería saber nada de él en estos momentos.

El silencio fue mi respuesta.

"Quiero hablar contigo"-suplicó con voz suave.

Seguí en silencio, deseando que se fuera y me dejara sola de nuevo.

"Por favor"- me lo pidió de buena manera.

"Vete…por favor, Edward vete….déjame sola"- le respondí con voz rasposa y tono suave.

"Me iré en cuanto haya hablado contigo"- respondió de manera persistente.

"Pues te queda un buen rato de estar delante de esa puerta"- respondí con oscura diversión.

"Bueno como sé que me oyes, hablaré desde aquí ¿vale?"

"Vete"

"Lo siento, realmente lo siento"- se disculpo de manera sincera.

"No quiero que hagas lo que te ha ordenado Carlisle o lo que tu familia te ha hecho comprender que tienes que hacer"- dije con fastidio.

"Soy mayorcito para darme cuenta de lo que he hecho mal y no he venido por Carlisle o mi familia, sino por voluntad propia.

No le respondí pero él continuó.

"No pienso pedirte perdón por lo de la caja de música. Entraste en el juego a propósito y te advertí que pararas. Cierto que te lo tenía que haber pedido de otra manera pero eso no es excusa"

Golpeé el colchón con rabia, me levanta rápidamente de mi cama, me acerque hasta la puerta y la abrí de golpe totalmente furiosa.

"¿Juego? ¿Qué yo entre en tu maldito juego? ¿Qué me advertiste que parara? Yo no entre en ningún maldito juego"-respondí furiosa y siseando.

"Claro que entraste en el juego, cuando escuche la música toda desafinada te dije que lo apagaras, y tú en lugar de hacerlo le subiste mas al volumen de la música"- respondió Edward totalmente perdido.

"Yo no entré en ningún maldito juego, Edward"-respondí con frialdad.

Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera agregar algo más, Jasper llego rápidamente hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"- pregunto con tono de seda.

"Vine a disculparme con Liz y cuando le he dicho que no me pensaba disculpar con la caja de música porque ella había entrado en el juego a propósito a explotado"- contesto Edward con rapidez.

"Yo no entre en ningún maldito juego. Tu no podías escuchar la música de la caja, así que no me digas que entre en un maldito juego"- siseé enojada.

"Liz, todos en la cada podíamos escuchar la música de la caja de tu madre"- respondió Jasper suavemente.

"¿Qué? Eso no es posible, yo coloque un hechizo alrededor de mi cuarto para que no pudiera salir el sonido de mi habitación y filtrara el ruido de la música de Edward, y otro para que se escuchar un poco más fuerte la música de la caja para terminar de opacar el ruido de afuera"- respondí con sinceridad y totalmente perdida, viendo fijamente a Jasper.

"Liz, todos podíamos escuchar el ruido generado por ambas músicas…..de hecho Carlisle se encontraba a nada de subir y regañar a ambos"- respondió Jasper con suavidad.

"No, eso no es posible…..yo coloque hechizo para evitar eso"- insistí suavemente antes de girar y mirar a Edward a los ojos.- "Yo coloqué hechizo, Edward, yo los coloqué…..tienes que creerme"-terminé con desesperación.

"Liz, la música se podía escuchar fuera de tu habitación"- respondió suavemente Edward.

"Por favor, ambos….déjenme sola, por favor"- dije en un susurro suave, cerrando los ojos.

Sin embargo, algo tuvieron que ver ambos en mi rostro porque ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar.

"Liz, ¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto Jasper con mucha suavidad como si creyera que el menor soplido de aire me pudiera romper en mil pedazos.

"Sucede que mi magia es un asco, sucede que los hechizos que antes hacía de manera inconsciente y hasta dormida ahora no los puedo hacer a pesar que esté totalmente concentrada en ellos…sucede que de nuevo soy una carga"-respondí con sinceridad y dolor.

"Liz…no eres una carga"- dijo Edward con simpleza pero sinceridad.

"Si lo soy….mi habilidades mágicas están por los suelos, hechizos que sé hacer desde los diez años no los puedo realizar ahora….así que sí, soy de nuevo una maldita carga para mi familia."

"No, no lo eres"- dijo con firmeza y convicción Edward.

"Si lo soy….si en estos momentos nos atacan, yo no me podría defender…..dependería totalmente de ustedes y tendría que verlos morir antes de que nuestros atacantes llegaran a mí para poder cubrir el sueño dorado de cualquier Pure-hunter. Así que no me digas que no soy una carga"- contesté viendo fijamente a Edward.

Escuche como el resto de la familia terminaba de subir las escaleras que daban a mi habitación pero no me importe, de hecho no nos importo a ninguno de los tres.

"Yo…yo no sabía…"-empezó a decir Edward

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Edward?"- pregunté abiertamente sin importarme quien nos pudiera escuchar, sin importarme cual podía ser la respuesta, no sabía a donde quería llegar a parar y yo solo quería volver a estar sola.

Suspiró levemente

"A veces cuando me altero, digo y hago cosas que no…."-empezó a explicarse Edward.

"Si lo que quieres, es mi perdón…ya lo tienes, no te odio…no te odie antes de que vinieras…..después de todo como podría odiar a mi caballero de blanca armadura. Ahora dejen sola, por favor"

"Liz…"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward?"-pregunte con cansancio.

"No eres una carga"-respondió con suavidad, al tiempo que me acariciaba suavemente con su pulgar mi mejilla izquierda.

"Es gracioso que lo digas sabes, eso decían mis padres….que no era ninguna carga, que era su más preciado regalo y joya, y ambos terminaron muertos para salvar mi vida porque yo no era capaz de defenderme. Ahora que ya soy mayor, que destruí mi infancia para poder aprender a defenderme y a proteger a mi familia, que aprendí miles de formas en las que puedo matar, torturar, curar, proteger, cuidar a cualquier criatura…no puedo defenderme a mí misma, vuelvo a depender de otras personas para que me protejan."

"No va a suceder lo mismo, Liz. No va a suceder lo mismo"- respondió con firmeza mientras me tomaba con ambas manos la cara para centrar mi mirada en sus ojos; y al ver que no me convencía me acerco a su pecho y me abrazo fuertemente mientras besaba suavemente mi cabello.- "No va a suceder, Liz…no se va a repetir la historia, no lo pienso permitir"

Por primera vez, desde mi más tierna infancia, me sentí completamente segura en los brazos de alguien. Por primera vez en años, sentí que mientras estuviera en ese lugar, entre los brazos de ese hombre, nada ni nadie me podía tocar, que el mundo a mí alrededor se podría estar destruyendo pero mientras estuviera ahí, yo estaría a salvo. Así que hice lo único que podía hacer en mi situación…lloré. Lloré por la pérdida de mi familia, llore por la caja de música perdida, llore por todas las torturas sufridas a manos de los rengados, lloré por todo lo vivido en los últimos días, lloré por mi infancia perdida, lloré por la incertidumbre de mi futuro…..pero sobre todo lloré de felicidad porque por primera vez había encontrado la paz que tanto había anhelado.

Y lloré mientras Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y Alice me veían fijamente….mientras Jasper se mantenía firmemente a mi lado, sin decir nada pero dándome todo el consuelo del mundo con su simple presencia…pero sobre todo llore mientras Edward me sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos y no dejaba de besar mi cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>18 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Inverness, Escocia_

_10:30 hrs_

"¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI?"- pregunto Carlisle fuera de sus casillas.

"El energúmeno de vuestro hijo se ha propuesto que yo me abra las venas y está haciendo todo lo que está en su mano para conseguirlo…"- expliqué de manera tan rápida que dudaba que me hubieran entendido pero ellos eran vampiros, así que me tenían que haber entendido al menos la idea principal de lo que dije- "…pero no lo va a conseguir. Soy más dura que lo que puede imaginar un maldito niño mimando de mi…."

"Basta Elizabeth"- me ordenó Carlisle antes de dirigirse a Edward- "Espero que tengas una buena explicación para lo que está sucediendo. Te he perdido que cuides de Liz y esperaba que lo hicieras sin derramamiento de sangre"

Edward salió de su escondite y se apoyo en la puerta del salón, en donde nos encontrábamos todos, con los brazos cruzados.

"Solo estaba haciendo mi buena acción del día, estaba ayudando a Liz a sanar sus heridas. Tu mismo has dicho que tenemos que mantenerlas limpias"- contesto Edward tranquilamente.

"¡Esa no es excusa para comportarse como un maldito troglodita y aventarme al jodido rio!"- respondí furiosa.

"¡Te lo estaba advirtiendo desde hace rato!"

"¡La gente civilizada entienden cuando dicen "más tarde, hace frio"!"

"¡Tú no eres precisamente la indicada para calificar lo que es civilizado!"

"¡Desde luego que tu no lo eres!"

"¡Me lo está diciendo la maleducada!"

"¡Me lo está confirmando un maniaco depresivo!"

"¡Hablo la plebe!"

"¡Un pijo de mierda no me da lecciones!"

"¡No me hables de lecciones, intento frustrado de Ejecutadora!"

"¡Mira quien fue a hablar, la mala imitación de Drácula!"

"¡Deposito de sangre andante!"

"¡Chupasangres!"

"No voy a permitirles insultos racistas en mi casa. Se están comportando como auténticos niños y ninguno de los dos lo es"- nos advirtió Carlisle.

"¡Qué bien! Si se pelean es buena señal, ya que de los puños a la caricias en la cama solo hay un paso"- dijo felizmente Emmett.

"¡CALLATE EMMETT!"- contestamos furiosamente Edward y yo.

"Edward discúlpate con Liz"- ordenó Carlisle.

"Discúlpame"- dijo Edward para nada sincero y haciendo que sonara como un insulto.

"Vete al maldito infierno, Cullen"- siseé

"Eres una bruta"

"Tú un asno, el maldito rio estaba congelado"

"¿Me vas a perdonar?"

"No"

"Bueno, estoy seguro que encontraras la manera de torturarme para sentirte realizada"- dijo con sarcasmo tras lo cual se empezó a encaminar a la puerta, de la cual se había separado en algún punto de nuestra pelea.

Pero Edward tenía razón en una cosa, me sentiría mas realizada si me vengaba de él de una forma divertida para mí. Así que empecé a reír suavemente mientras pensaba en algún plan para llevar a cabo.

"NI SE TE OCURRA RAJARME LAS LLANTAS DE MI COCHE"- gritó Edward regresando a la habitación, al parecer había escuchado mi risa.

"No sé de qué me estás hablando"- dije con el tono más inocente que pude pero la mirada calculadora y divertida de mis ojos me desmentía.

"No te hagas la inocente conmigo. sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando, tienes hasta el descaro de decírmelo en la cara"

"Pero que demo…no era Anthony, ¿verdad?"

"No"

"¿Y se puede saber qué demonios estabas haciendo?"

"Solo trataba de ser un buen vecino"

"Si, pues para ser un buen vecino no era necesario que te metieras en mi cama"- sisee enojada antes de salir del salón maldiciendo a Edward Masen Cullen en todos los idiomas que sabía.

* * *

><p><em>18 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Inverness, Escocia_

_20:30 hrs_

No sabía cuánto tiempo tenia dando vueltas en mi cama pensando la mejor manera de llevar a cabo mi venganza. Tenía que ser algo que le doliera, o no tendría chiste…además de que no se daría cuenta de todo mi trabajo realizado.

Al principio pensé que podría colarme en su cuarto y robarle un par de camisetas para venderlas en los alrededores, en donde había muchas admiradoras de Edward, a quienes por alguna razón él no hacía caso. Con lo que ganara podría tener suficiente para ir a comprar algunas cositas para mí. Pero pensándolo mejor, no quería hacer feliz a nuestras vecinas que no soportaba, quienes estaba segura que vendería a su madre con tal de obtener la atención de Edward durante un minuto completo.

Echaba de menos a James y Remus, ellos siempre sabían que broma hacer o, al menos, me ayudaban con la lluvia de ideas para ayudarme a idear una. Me dolía su ausencia. Echaba de menos su despreocupada protección, su facilidad para hacerme reír y olvidarme de todos mis problemas, y su forma tan natural de recordarme que no estaba sola. Echaba de menos a mis hermanos.

Recordaba su amor por la tecnología de última generación y por los coches, a pesar de ser Sangres Puras…parecían niños chiquitos con "sus pequeños".

Y en ese momento, tuve una epifanía y supe inmediatamente donde tenía que dar el golpe. Empecé a buscar entre mis cosas para ver que me podía servir para llevar a cabo mi misión. En mi baúl encontré varias cosas que me podrían servir y que me alegraba mucho que Anthony las hubiera puesta en mi equipaje.

Me acerque a mi puerta y saque ligeramente la cabeza para ver que estaba ocurriendo en el resto de la casa. Alcancé a escuchar que Carlisle y Esme habían salido ya que tendrían una cita, y que Edward, Jasper y Emmett planeaban salir de cacería.

Me tumbé en mi cama eufórica y me limite a esperar a que los chicos salieran de cacería. Entonces realizaría mi pequeña venganza. Intente no reírme a carcajada limpia para no llamar la atención y que creyeran que me tenían que poner una camisa de fuerza.

"Edward, tal vez no tendríamos que salir todos y dejar a las chicas solas"- dijo Jasper con preocupación.

"Edward, a lo mejor deberías dejarlo por esta noche"- sugirió Alice de manera suave.

"¡Ni hablar! No me fió de él, ni de ninguno de nosotros estando Liz aquí"

"¡EDDIE, COMO PUEDES PENSAR ESO DE NOSOTROS. NO NOS VAMOS A CENAR A ELIZABETH!"- exclamo Emmett en voz alto y fingiendo estar ofendido.

"No me llames Eddie. Y habla bajo que las vas a despertar"- siseó ligeramente.

"¿Qué sucede, ahora no podemos hablar en casa o qué?"- preguntó Rosalie fastidiada – "Bueno, ¿Cuando nos vamos?"

"¿Tu también vienes, Rosalie?¿No llevas una ropa muy poco adecuada para cazar?"- pregunto Edward sorprendido.

"Yo iré como me da la gana"- respondió de mala gana.

"Vamos de cacería, no tirarte al oso, Rose"- dijo Edward con su voz burlona- "Aunque entiendo que entre Emmett y el oso, aparte del pelo y el cerebro, no notes gran diferencia"

"Osita, eso no me lo esperaba de ti. Te gustan los peludos"- dijo Emmett sonando triste.

"Edward eres un grosero. Necesitas una mujer que te ayude a desinhibirte, que estás muy reprimido"

"¡BUENO YA ESTA BIEN! ¡SE NOS HACE TARDE Y HAY QUE ESTAR AQUÍ ANTES DEL AMANECER!"- rugió Edward.

Luego noté como su voz se suavizaba al hablar con Alice.

"Te dejo al cargo de Liz. Cuídala bien o ya sabrás lo que nos hará Carlisle si le pasa algo"- le ordenó suavemente.

"Que yo sepa tú no te llamas Carlisle"- se burló Emmett.

"¡EMMETT, SAL POR ESA PUERTA ANTES QUE TE HAGA SALIR YO DE UNA PATADA!"

Cinco minutos después, todos habían salido y no nos los podía sentir cerca de la casa. Alice no se escuchaba por ningún lado. Así que puse mi plan en acción. Solo esperaba que a Edward le gustara la nueva decoración de su auto.

* * *

><p><em>19 de diciembre de 1985<em>

_Inverness, Escocia_

_04:00 hrs_

Me encontraba volando con mis hermanos mientras estábamos teniendo un partido amistoso de Quidditch, cuando de repente ya no estaba en el terreno donde jugábamos, sino en un espacio vació lleno de luz. Podía sentir el calor en las yemas de mis dedos y una brisa suave agitaba mi cabello. Me sentía en paz. Sentía como si en lugar de andar, pudiese flotar. Y durante un segundo me pare para impregnarme de la tranquilidad del lugar.

Cerré los ojos y pude sentí como algo frío rozaba mi rostro pasando desde mis parpados, a mi nariz y mis labios. Podía captar su olor aromático y masculino. Y el roce siguió descendiendo hacia mi garganta suavemente. Aun temiendo romper el hechizo abrí lentamente los ojos y allí estaba él. Era el mismo joven que había salido en mi sueño anterior, el que había visto siendo un bebé al inicio de mi sueño y se había convertido en un joven hombre al final, antes de la muerte del hada.

Seguía siendo tan hermoso como cuando lo vi en mi sueño anterior. Su pelo broncíneo era agitado por la brisa y eso le concedía un cierto aire divino de dios pagano. Pero esta vez no era salvaje y maligno, por el contrario sus ojos negros tenían un brillo suave y sus labios perfectos labios estaban curvados en un rictus de tristeza. Era lo más triste y desgarrador que había visto. Los Ángeles no debían estar tristes.

Me desabrocho la blusa y sus dedos se deslizaron por el nacimiento de mis pechos, deleitándose en ellos un buen rato. Después volvió a bajar la mano y me acaricio en círculos mi vientre. ¡Como alguien tan frío podía transmitir una sensación tan ardiente!

Decidí desabrocharle la blusa y me deleite en sus pectorales apolíneos y gélidos. De repente me cogió por la cintura y me acercó violentamente hacia él. Cogió mi rostro violentamente y me besó con una pasión insólita. Y yo le respondí de igual manera captando en mi paladar su dulce sabor y cogiendo cada jadeo que el a su vez me iba robando.

Note sus fríos y suaves labios acercándose a mi oído para susurrarme.

"No importa donde vayas, ni lo que hagas. Me perteneces y te buscare toda la eternidad para encontrarte."

Me levante con el corazón acelerado y mi respiración agitada. Mi pecho me dolía por la mezcla de sentimientos que tenia. Pero el que sobresalía era el miedo. Tenía miedo de las implicaciones de lo dicho por el dios pagano de mi sueño. Yo no tenía dueño, ni nunca lo tendré. Y algo muy profundamente dentro de mí, me decía que ese hombre era más real de lo que quería creer y que se encontraba mucho más cerca de lo me gustaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong>

Gracias por leer mi historia... por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado la historia o no...(miren que no es obligatorio pero de verdad se agradece) y saber si continuo o no con la saga, no sean muy malos que es la segunda historia que escribo en mi vida.

Si tienen dudas sobre alguna cosa que no deje en claro en el capitulo, avisarme para poder incluir una explicación.

Otra cosita, creo que debido a mi falta de inspiracion de las ultimas semanas...y mi exceso de trabajo no voy a poder subir los capitulos tan seguido pero no he abandonado la historia.

Atte.

Lady Elendil Larantha


End file.
